Harry Potter y el nuevo poder
by yunypotter19
Summary: En su ulimo año Harry descubrira cosas como el poder de los protectores,¿qué es eso?, ¿qué tiene qué ver con él?, entren y lo averiguan. espero que les guste,capi 42 arriba.
1. Chapter 1

**_Vuelta a casa._**

Mientras estaban volviendo a casa en el expreso de Howarts, un chico con expresión muy triste iba observando por la ventana todo el paisaje, pero este se veía demasiado triste, las flores los árboles, nada de lo que se veía por la ventana parecía irradiar la misma alegría que irradiaba cuando volvían a casa después de un año mas en Howarts.

Tal vez no fuera culpa del paisaje, sino de que los ojos que lo estaban observando, no estaban igual de contentos, estos estaban tristes, no se veía ni un ápice de felicidad en ellos, este ultimo año se le había borrado completamente toda la poca alegría y felicidad que pudiesen tener.

El joven dejo de mirar por la ventana y se dedico a observar a la gente que se encontraba dentro del mismo camerino en el que él se encontraba.

Vio a Neville y a Luna que estaban debatiendo sobre un articulo de la revista El Quisquilloso, después de observarlos un rato, fijo su mirada en Ginny, esa pelirroja con la que no había podido estar casi nada de tiempo, esta estaba leyendo un pequeño libro que Hermione su mejor amiga le había prestado, Harry había decidido dejar de salir con ella, era la mejor solución ya que Voldemort podría utilizarla para poder capturarlo, o peor matarla para hacerlo sufrir a él.

Por otro lado se fijo en sus dos mejores amigos, miro hacía abajo, y se sorprendió al ver a estos cogidos de las manos, Harry subió la mirada, y se encontró con los ojos color miel de su mejor amiga, esta le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, intentando darle ánimos, Harry le devolvió una sonrisa muy fría, no tenía ganas de sonreír, era algo que creía que no haría en muchísimo tiempo, por lo menos de verdad.

Harry sintió celos por sus dos mejores amigos, ellos podían demostrar lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero sin embargo él no tenía esa suerte, él debía de aguantarse las ganas de besar y estar con Ginny, ella y él no podían estar juntos, y eso era un hecho.

Harry dejo de pensar en eso, y se le vino a la cabeza un solo nombre, Draco Malfoy, recordó todo lo que estaba deseando olvidar. Pero era algo imposible de olvidar, el ver caer lentamente a Dumbledore tras recibir la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Harry se había prometido vengar a Dumbledore, pero antes debía de hacer otras cosas, pero una y otra vez veía la cara de Draco, veía como bajaba la varita ante Dumbledore, escuchaba como le explicaba el por que de lo que había echo, y veía su cara de sorpresa cuando Dumbledore defendía a Snape, también la cara de sorpresa al ver como este lo mataba, también recordó que él se fue con ellos por que Snape le había empujado.

Sino llegan a aparecer esos malditos mortinfagos, estaba seguro de que Draco estaría en su bando en ese momento.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí un chico rubio, de ojos grises estaba en una habitación oscura, y repleto de heridas creadas por innumerables maldiciones.

Estaba pagando muy caro el no haber querido matar a Dumbledore, pero él no era un asesino, y pensar que sus padres le habían dicho desde niño que debería de servir al señor oscuro hasta el final, pero él no quería eso, no quería ser un asesino, en su mente solo podía ver a Severus Snape, no podía creerse que hubiese sido su profesor favorito en Howarts, pero así había sido, no entendía como ese pobre anciano, podía haber creído en ese miserable ciegamente, y él después matarlo como si nada, solo podía recordar la voz suplicante de Dumbledore cuando vio a Snape, y la cara de odio que este le echo, como era posible que ese hombre lo hubiese matado, él creía que estaba departe de Dumbledore, hasta el año pasado k se hizo mortinfago y Snape le ofreció su ayuda, que bien sabía mentir, por que para lograr mentir a alguien como Dumbledore tenía que ser un experto.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando alguien entro en la habitación y se sentó a su lado y le dijo:

-Hijo debes dejar de desobedecer, a nuestro señor se le esta agotando la paciencia, y eso no es buena señal.- dijo su madre mientras sacaba su varita para curarle las heridas.

-Es tú señor, no el mío, tú sabes que yo no quería ser uno de ellos, lo hice por ti madre, sino nunca abría aceptado llevar esta maldita marca en el brazo.- dijo este.

-Draco tesoro, no debes de hablar así si alguien te oye podrías tener serios problemas, debes de decirle que aceptas su misión, es lo mejor.- dijo su madre.

-Mama no pienso hacerlo, prefiero que me maten antes que volver a hacer algo para él, no quiero entiéndelo no quiero.- dijo este.

-Hijo no es cuestión de que quieras o no, debes obedecer, eres un mortinfago, y debes de servirlo, ¿no querrás acabar igual que tu tío Remulus, sabes que él acabo muerto por renegar de nuestro señor y querer salirse del circulo, una vez has entrado es imposible salir, lo sabes muy bien.-

-Si que la hay, y si esa es mi salida esa será, que me mate que lo haga ya, por que no voy a cambiar de idea, no pienso entregarle a Potter.- dijo este.

-Draco hijo no pronuncies ese apellido aquí, sabes que si él te escucha puedes sufrir grandes daños, además hijo piensa en que si mueres harías mucho daño a las personas que te quieren.- dijo esta.

-¿Como quien, y no me digas que tú, si me quisieras habrías echo lo imposible para evitarme todo esto que estoy pasando.- dijo este.

-Draco hijo, tú sabes que hice muchas cosas, incluso desobedecí sus ordenes haciéndole prometer a Severus que no te matarían, sabes que si hice cosas para que tú no estuvieses en peligro.-

-No me hables de ese, es un maldito, como pudo hacerlo, él confiaba ciegamente en él, y creyó en él hasta el final, y sin embargo lo estuvo engañando durante 16 años, es un maldito cínico.- dijo este.

-Draco por favor no sigas no es bueno que hables mal ni de Severus ni de nuestro señor, acepta la misión que te han ordenado, por favor hijo hazlo por mi, acepta antes de que sea tarde.-

-No, si quiere coger a Potter que vaya él en persona, que corra a por él, que no sea tan cobarde y espere a que alguien haga su trabajo, no fue capaz de matar a Dumbledore, no será capaz de matar a Potter.- dijo este, si algo admiraba de Potter era que él si afrontaba las cosas de frente, y que hacía lo que quería y no lo que le ordenaban, si le decían que no hiciera una cosa por que es peligroso, si creía que debía de hacerlo Potter lo hacía, también le tenía un poco de envidia, en realidad hubiese deseado tener amigos, iguales a los que Potter tenía, ellos eran leales a Potter, sin embargo con los que él contaba no era nada mas por que su padre era una persona muy importante, y además uno de los mortinfagos mas reconocidos por el señor oscuro.

-Hijo ya deja de ser tan testarudo, no ves que sufriré mucho si tú mueres, y no seré la única, piensa en la mujer a la que amas.- dijo esta intentando hacer que su hijo aceptara de una vez.

Draco cerro los ojos unos segundos, y ante él pudo ver unos ojos azul cielo, y una melena pelirroja, y a la vez pudo ver su mirada fría y de desconfianza que esa muchacha de 16 años le reservaba solo para él, ella lo odiaba, y no la culpaba, él se lo había ganado a pulso, recordó a esa joven y sintió celos al recordar que Potter había estado saliendo con ella el año pasado, pero si ella era feliz no se metería, solo deseaba que Ginny Weasley, fuera feliz, "que ironía" pensó él, que una Weasley le hubiese robado su corazón, después de despreciarlos de esa forma, había terminado perdiendo la cabeza por una de ellos. Y olvidándose que su madre estaba presente dijo:

-Ella no me quiere.-

-¿Como que no hijo, si Pansy hasta se ha ofrecido en ayudarte en tú misión, te quiere demasiado.- dijo está, y Draco la miro y después dio:

-Madre estoy cansado, quiero dormir un poco antes de que vengan otra vez a torturarme.- dio este.

Narcisa Malfoy miro a su hijo, estaba desesperada, no sabía como conseguir que su hijo aceptara la misión y así que lo dejaran de maltratar, después de observarlo un buen rato se levanto del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta y una vez fuera de la habitación y apunto de cerrar la puerta esta dijo:

-Hijo piénsatelo muy bien por favor di que si.- y así cerro dejando a Draco solo de nuevo, y este al igual que un moreno que estaba en el tren de regreso a casa cerró los ojos por el cansancio.

Harry estaba muy cansado y cerro los ojos, y soñó otra vez con lo que había pasado la noche en que Dumbledore murió, pero algo había cambiado en ese sueño, Harry vio todo tal y como sucedió, pero sin embargo, cuando Draco estaba bajando la varita, pudo ver de nuevo esos ojos que le decían que él no quería hacerlo, y para su asombro, vio como Dumbledore se levantaba y se acercaba al brazo derecho de Draco y decía unas palabras que él no llegaba a entender, y donde segundos antes había estado la marca tenebrosa ahora había una pluma de fénix, grabada de un color anaranjado. Harry lo veía todo sin entender nada, para su sorpresa vio como Malfoy fijaba sus ojos en él, era como si lo pudiese ver, Harry y Draco se miraron directamente a los ojos, y Harry vio que este se sorprendía al verlo allí pero después de unos segundos escucho la voz de Dumbledore que decía:

-Aunque no te lo creas estáis destinados a hacerlo juntos.- y vio una vez más como Snape mataba a Dumbledore.

Harry se despertó y entonces escucho a Hermione que le decía:

-Harry ¿qué pasa?- y él solo dijo:

-Malfoy- Hermione lo miro extrañada, y dio:

-¿Como?- Harry la miro y dijo:

-Nada déjalo.- y se acomodo otra vez en su asiento.

Entre tanto, Malfoy soñaba otra vez con la muerte de Dumbledore, recordaba lo que le había dicho este y su ofrecimiento, pero cuando comenzó a bajar la varita su sueño cambió, Dumbledore se acercaba a él lentamente, y diciendo unas palabras que no entendía con la varita de Dumbledore apuntando a su brazo derecho justo donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa, vio con asombro que esta cambiaba radicalmente, esta pasaba de ser una calavera con una serpiente como lengua verde, a ser una pluma de fénix de un color anaranjado.

Draco observó la marca, y levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos azules de ese anciano tras las gafas de medía luna, y detrás de este pudo ver una sombra, fijó su vista en ella, y la sombra lo miró directamente a los ojos, y vio como se sorprendía, pero al intentar descubrir de quien se trataba, solo pudo ver unos ojos de color verde esmeralda que lo miraban sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que veía.

Pero dejo de mirarlo cuando la voz de Dumbledore le dijo:

-Aunque no te lo creas estáis destinados a hacerlo juntos-.

Luego vio como Snape mataba a Dumbledore, y vio que esa sombra seguía allí, y era la primera vez que aparecía en su sueño.

Se despertó con un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho, y se subió la manga, y allí estaba la marca con la que acababa de soñar, y dijo:

-De quien eran esos ojos, los conozco se que los he visto antes pero ¿donde?- y tras preguntar eso, la puerta se abrió y Snape entro en la habitación.

-¿Que vienes a hacer aquí?- pregunto este, y después añadió:- ¿te toca a ti torturarme hoy?-

-No, vengo por que tú madre me pidió que hablara contigo referente a tu misión, y me dijo que intentara convencerte de que la aceptaras.- dijo este.

-Mi respuesta es la misma que le di a ella, no pienso aceptarla.- dijo este, Snape se acerco y le dijo:

-¿Y por que no?-

-Piensas que esto me gusta pues no es así, y no pienso hacerlo, además tú no podrás volver a Howarts, yo que tú se lo iría comunicando a tu señor, alguien te vio como matabas a Dumbledore, y estoy seguro de que ya lo sabrán todos.- dijo este Snape lo miro y dijo:

-Pero ¿que estas diciendo Draco, nadie estaba allí.-

-Si, si que había alguien, y estoy seguro ya que había dos escobas, alguien estaba con Dumbledore esa noche y vio todo lo sucedido, espero que no se enfade mucho tu señor.- dijo este irónicamente hablando.

-----------------------------------------------------flash back--------------------------------------------

Pero sin embargo Snape no lo escuchaba, solo estaba pensando en algo que aquella noche había sucedido, algo a lo que le acababa de encontrar una explicación:

"-Mátame, Mátame igual que lo hiciste con él cobarde.- decía Potter, tenía una cara de odio y decisión que nunca creyó ver en un muchacho de 16 años, le acababa de quitar la varita, y no se veía miedo en su voz al pronunciar esas palabras, él no entendía por que le decía eso, estaban hablando del padre de este, y él no había matado a James Potter, de echo hasta aquella misma noche nunca había utilizado el Avara Kedabra.

No entendía las palabras del joven Potter."

----------------------------------------------------fin flash back----------------------------------------

Ahora entendía esas palabras, pero ¿como era posible que Potter lo hubiese visto todo, eso era imposible, no había visto a nadie allí, y además era imposible que Draco no lo hubiese visto, ya que él chico le había dicho que Dumbledore estaba solo cuando lo vio y que no se había encontrado con nadie al subir a la torre, si Potter no pudo pasar por que se habría encontrado con Draco, ¿como es que estaba allí, ¿y como lo pudo ver todo, pero él mismo resolvió su duda solo que lo hizo en voz alta y dijo:

-La maldita capa de invisibilidad.-

-¿Como?- dijo Draco, pero Snape no le contesto, un montón de preguntas lo asaltaban ahora, ¿como era que Potter no había intervenido para salvar a su querido Dumbledore, estaba seguro que él chico podía con Draco, pero él no había intervenido, lo había visto todo, y no había echo nada, había permitido que lo matasen y no dijo ni hizo nada, hasta que comenzaron a huir, ¿por que?

Después de estar más de varios minutos analizando el comportamiento de Potter dijo:

-piensa un poco Draco si alguien nos hubiese visto, ¿no crees que habría intervenido?- le preguntó este, pero en su interior sabía que Draco tenía razón, alguien los había visto y lo sabía todo, y ese alguien era como no el entrometido de Potter, eso no le iba a gustar nada a su señor, cuando supiera que él no podría volver a Howarts como espía.

-Estoy seguro de que alguien nos vio, y por eso mismo ni tu ni yo podemos volver así que su plan se ha echado a perder.- dijo este.

-Aunque nos hayan visto no tienen pruebas de ello, así que no pasa nada, tu podrás volver de todas formas, no te pueden acusar de nada.- dio este, y después salió de allí, dejando a Draco con la misma duda que Snape llevaba, si alguien los había visto ¿por que no intervino para evítalo?

Harry se quedo, mirando por la ventana, solo pensaba en los Horcuxes que le quedaban, y en las cosas que se podría encontrar, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer y a los lugares que tenía que ir, entre ellos el Valle de Godrig, el tiempo se le paso muy rápido, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba bajándose del tren, y pasando por la barrera.

Levantó la vista y allí estaba su queridísima familia esperándole, su tía Petunia, estaba al lado de tío Vernon, y entre medías de los dos se encontraba Dudley, este había cambiado mucho, se veía que al final habían conseguido hacer que adelgazase, ya que estaba muchísimo mas delgado, y era de la misma estatura que Harry, se notaba que eran de la misma edad, pero no se podía decir que alguien podría darse cuenta de que ellos dos eran familia.

Harry se acercaba a ellos cuando oyó a Ron que lo llamaba:

-Harry, ¿acaso piensas irte sin despedirte de tus mejores amigos?- Harry lo miro, y vio que Hermione y Ginny iban con él, y dijo:

-Perdona, es que se me fue solo de pensar que tengo que estar con ellos por muy corto que sea el periodo me da algo.- dijo este sonriendo.

Ginny le dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y se despidió de ellos y se alejo donde estaban sus padres, pero antes le dijo a Harry:

-Nos veremos el 1 de Agosto.-

-No pasa nada amigo, bueno nos vemos en casa de mis padres el 1 de Agosto.- dijo este, y le dio la mano a Harry este se la estrecho, y después se volvió a Hermione y dijo:- a ti también te espero el 1 de Agosto.- dijo este y después le dio un corto beso en los labios, lo que provocó que ambos se ruborizaran, más tarde dijo:- bueno me voy que mis padres me están llamando, nos vemos chicos.- y así se alejó con sus padres.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿y tus padres?- pregunto Harry.

-No lo se, es la primera vez que no están aquí esperándome.- dijo esta buscándolos con la mirada.

-Oye tú, no vamos a esperarte todo el día ¿sabes?- oyó Harry la melodiosa voz de su queridísimo primo Dudley.

-Hermione ¿los ves?- le pregunto a su amiga.

-No, y te digo que es muy raro.-

-¿Donde vives?- preguntó tía Petunia, para sorpresa de Harry, este miro a su tía y después escúchalo que Hermione le contestaba a esta.

-Bueno, vivo en las afueras, en una bocacalle de la calle Magnolia.- dijo esta, Harry ahora miro a su amiga y le dijo:

-Espera ¿como has dicho?- Hermione no le contestó, ya k Petunia dijo:

-Bueno, nos queda cerca, así que te podemos llevar nosotros hasta allí.- Harry solo miraba a su amiga, y después de andar detrás de ella, dejo que ella se subiera primero al coche y pensó que tendría que hablar con su mejor amiga mas adelante, por que tenía la ligera impresión de que no era una casualidad que Hermione viviese ahora tan cerca.

Harry no hablo durante el viaje, al contero que Dudley, que le fue preguntando cosas a Hermione, a tía Petunia no le hacía mucha gracia al principio, pero cuando descubrió de que se trataba de hija de muugels, pareció tolerarla un poquitín más, pero no mucho la verdad.

Después de una media hora llegaron a la casa de Hermione, Harry se bajo del coche junto con Hermione, y la ayudo con el baúl, pero lo que vio al mirar la casa los dejo paralizados a todos, la casa de Hermione estaba iluminada por una luz verdosa que salía de la marca tenebrosa que había a la entrada de la puerta de la casa. Harry miro a Hermione esta estaba paralizada, tenia una expresión de horror en su mirada, y Harry solo atino a cogerla y ponerla detrás de el, tía Petunia había salido del coche, y tenia la misma mirada de terror que Hermione, Harry se pregunto el por que de la reacción de su tía, pero después se dio cuenta de que no era momento para pensar en eso así que dijo:

-Tía cuida de ella yo voy a mirar si hay alguien.- Harry saco la varita, y se adentro en la casa poco a poco, y al llegar al salón vio que todo estaba patas arriba, pero no encontraba rastro de sangre por ninguna parte, estaba inspeccionando la cocina cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de la salita, Harry agarro fuertemente la varita y se fue hasta allí, estaba apunto de lanzar un hechizo, cuando tropezó contra alguien, las dos personas pegaron un tremendo grito y se alejaron el uno del otro, Harry miro a la figura que tenia delante y después de unos segundos dijo:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Eso lo tendría que preguntar yo, Harry que crees que haces en una casa que ha sido atacada por mortinfagos, tu deberías de estar lo mas lejos de esta casa.-

-Bueno es que esta es la casa de Hermione y yo y mis tíos nos ofrecimos para traerla ya que sus padres no estaban en la estación cuando llegamos esta mañana.- dijo Harry.

-Pues no veo que sea muy prudente de tu parte el estar aquí dentro, y además aquí no hay nadie ya registre toda la casa, y no hay indicios de que se haya producido ningún asesinato.-

-Eso es por que no nos encontrábamos en la casa, ¿y ustedes quienes son?- pregunto una voz masculina desde la puerta de la salita.

-¿Hermione, ellos son tus padres?-

-Si, ella es Jane Granger y este es mi padre Gregory Granger.- dijo esta presentándole a sus padres-

-Encantado yo soy Alastor Moddy, y el es - Harry los miro y dijo:

-H...-

-Neville Lombotong.- dijo Hermione rápidamente interrumpiendo a Harry.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron Harry y Moddy a la vez.

-Si, bueno, yo creo que será mejor informar a la orden de lo sucedido ¿no cree profesor Moddy?- pregunto Hermione, y dirigió su mirada a Harry como diciéndole que luego le explicaría, Harry no dijo nada y Moddy dijo:

-Si tienes razón, debo irme a avisar de este nuevo ataque, pero ¿por que no vas tú?- dijo este mirando a Harry y este lo miro extrañado y le dijo:

-Yo no puedo, ¿como quiere que se lo diga?-

-Apareciéndote ¿como sino?- dijo Moddy como si eso fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

-No tengo la edad, hasta los 17 años no me puedo examinar profesor o ¿es que se le ha olvidado?-

-Hay cierto, bueno entonces me voy ahora os veré.- y con un puf se desapareció, Harry vio que los padres de Hermione lo miraban de una manera muy rara, y la madre de esta dijo:

-Y bueno ¿qué hacemos mientras tanto?-

-Tal vez podríamos preguntarles a tus tíos si nos podríamos quedar en su casa mientras vienen.- dijo Hermione, Harry la miro y dijo:

-Esto, no creo que sea muy buena idea.-

-Venga, ahora venimos.- dijo esta y se fue con Harry, al llegar al lado de Petunia esta los miro y Hermione dijo:

-¿Podría pedirle un favor señora Dursley?- Petunia miro a Hermione y dijo:

-¿De que se trata?-

-Bueno quería saber si nos dejaría ir a su casa hasta que alguien venga a inspeccionar la nuestra.- Petunia miro primero a Hermione y después desvió su mirada a Harry, y sin saber por que dijo:

-Vale.- tía Petunia estaba para darse la vuelta cuando Harry le dijo a Hermione.

-Ellos me van a llamar por mi nombre, ¿como les vas a decir a tus padres que les has mentido, y a todo esto ¿por que les dijiste que me llamo Neville?-

-Perdone ¿puedo pedirle un último favor?- dijo Hermione, Petunia la miro altanera y dijo:

-¿Qué?-

-¿Podrían llamar a Harry, Neville delante de mis padres?- pregunto esta.

-No se ¿por que debería de hacer eso?- pregunto esta, no sabia por que pero le molestaba esa petición.

-Bueno ya lo entenderá cuando estemos allí, ¿me haría ese favor?-

-Si, bueno voy a avisar a Vernon y a mi pequeño Dudley, para que lo sepan, tu dirígelos hasta casa ahora, mientras tanto yo preparare un te.- dijo esta y comenzó a caminar derecha a su casa, Harry estaba con la boca medio abierta no esperaba que su tía aceptara sin mas.

-Venga vamos a avisar a mis padres.- dijo esta pero Harry le dijo:

-Ve tú, yo te esperare aquí.-

-Vale ahora vengo.- dijo Hermione y cuando esta ya estaba en la casa Harry dijo:

-Ya puedes salir, no creo que creas que no me he dado cuenta que estabas ahí ¿o si?- pregunto este y de las sombras una figura femenina salio y se puso delante de Harry, este tenia fuertemente cogida la varita en su bolsillo derecho.

-Vaya Potter, no esperaba que me descubrieses.-

-¿Qué haces aquí Parkinson?- pregunto este, y esta lo miro directamente a los ojos, y él le respondió a su mirada, y pudo ver a una muchacha de su edad de pelo largo hasta un poco mas de los hombros, de un negro intenso y unos ojos igualmente negros, que podían hipnotizar a cualquiera que los mirara, Harry pudo fijarse bien en la muchacha Slytherin que tenia delante, era muy hermosa tenia que reconocerlo, en su fría mirada podía ver cierta belleza que la caracterizaba, Harry la miraba a los ojos, era como un desafió haber cual de los dos bajaba la mirada antes, cual de los dos era el que tenia que dejar de observar esos ojos.

-Vigilar a mi objetivo.- dijo esta, mientras poco a poco se iba acercando a Harry, y se iba fijando en el joven que tiene delante, " podría enamorarme de esos ojos" piensa esta mientras sus ojos se fijan en los verdes esmeralda del chico, y en su pelo azabache.

-¿Cual se supone que es tu objetivo?- pregunta este sin apartar su vista de la chica.

-No pensaras enserio que te lo voy a decir ¿verdad Potter?- se va acercando cada vez más a él y él no aparta su mirada, entonces ve una pequeña sonrisa de ella después de decir estas últimas palabras y el sonríe un poco también y dice:

-Que no se diga que no lo intente- dijo este, y su sonrisa hizo que la chica se parara a poca distancia del, ella se quedo ahí parada fijándose en el chico de ojos verdes, ninguno de los dos dejaba de mirarse, los dos reconocían que el otro era bastante atractivo, pero estaban seguros que nunca se lo dirían, Pansy vio esa sonrisa en los labios del chico y tuvo que apartar la mirada de esos preciosos ojos verdes que la miraban, era como si pudiera ver a trabes de ella con solo mirarla dijo sin pensarlo:

-¿Por que eres así Potter?- Harry no entendió esa pregunta, pero no pudo preguntarle ya que en ese momento Hermione salio con sus padres de la casa, y Pansy desapareció de allí.

Hermione se acerco a Harry y este los condujo a casa de sus tíos, al llegar llamo a la puerta y su tía Petunia les abrió y dijo:

-Sean bienvenidos, y siéntanse como si estuviesen en su casa.- dijo esta y los dejo pasar, todos entraron al salón, menos Harry que había recibido una mirada de su tío Vernon diciéndole claramente que saliera de su vista así que decidió irse a su habitación, y le dijo a Hermione.

-Bueno ya nos veremos.- esta le dijo hasta luego y entro al salón con sus padres, y Harry solo pudo escuchar a tío Vernon presentando a su familia.

-Muy buenas yo soy Vernon Dudrsley y estos son mi mujer Petunia Dursley y mi hijo Dudley Dursley.- Dudley se acerco a la madre de Hermione y le dijo:

-Encantado de conocerla- y le dio un beso en la mano, le estrecho la mano al padre de Hermione, y este se la estrecho también a Vernon y a Petunia mientras decía:

-Encantado, yo soy Gregory Granger, estas son mi mujer Jane Granger y mi hija Hermione Jane Granger.- dijo este señalando respectivamente a madre e hija.

Las dos dijeron:

-Encantadas.-

-¿Quieren una taza de te?- pregunto tía Petunia después de que se hubieran sentado todos en el salón.

-Si por favor.- dijo la madre de Hermione, y tanto Hermione como su padre tuvieron que aceptar la taza de té aunque a Hermione el té no le gustaba nada.

-Y ¿donde esta Neville?- pregunto la madre de Hermione después de estar hablando de su traslado a esa casa.

-O él esta en su cuarto, es que siempre que viene le gusta ordenar sus cosas.- dijo Petunia.

-¿por que no lo van a buscar, es que quiero conocer a alguno de los compañeros de mi hija de Howarts, la verdad es que solo he oído hablar de uno de ellos y no es que se digan cosas demasiado buenas del chico.

-O bueno, Dudley tesoro sube y dile a tu primo que baje por favor.- dijo Petunia.

Dudley subió a regañadientes y sin llamar a la puerta la abrió y dijo:

-Que dice mi padre que bajes.-

-¿No sabes llamar a la puerta o que?-

-Ya me oíste, los padres de esa quieren que bajes y estés con ellos, no se como puede alguien desear de tu compañía.- dijo este mirando a su primo con desprecio.

-Mira quien habla, ¿nunca te has preguntado por que todos tus amigos tienen esa cara de idiotas, yo te lo diré, es que es lo que hay que ser para aguantarte a ti.- y sin esperar respuesta de su primo salio del cuarto y bajo por las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la salita dijo:

-Muy buenas, yo soy Neville Lombotong.- dijo este y le dio la mano al señor Granger y le dio un beso en la mano a la señora Granger tal y como Dudley había echo antes.

-Vaya da gusto el tener a dos jóvenes tan bien educados.- dijo esta mirando a Harry.

Tía Petunia le señalo una silla al lado de Hermione y este se sentó en ella, cogió una taza de té que su tía le ofrecía, aun que a él tampoco es que le gustara demasiado el té así que no lo probó casi.

-¿Y tu eres amigo de mi hija?- pregunto el señor Granger mirando a Harry de arriba a abajo, como si fuera un coche que no se decide a comprar, y necesita encontrar algún defecto para no aceptarlo.

Harry miro al señor Granger y dijo:

-Si, somos amigos desde nuestro primer año en Howarts.- dijo este con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Ya veo, entonces debes conocer a un tal Potter.- dijo el padre de Hermione, esta se puso muy nerviosa y los Dursley también, Harry solo sonrió y dijo:

-Si, así es.-

-Pues yo no se como dejan entrar a gente así en ese colegio.-

-Ese Harry Potter creo que se llama es el chico del que les hablaba antes, sale mucho en el periódico, ayer salio una noticia en el profeta, ¿ustedes lo reciben?-

-No, es que no los he subscrito al periódico mágico.- dijo este mirando a sus tíos para que entendieran.

-Pues deberías de haberlos inscrito, ellos deberían de saber la clase de compañeros que tenéis, y ese Potter no es nada mas que un delincuente, se salta todas las normas del colegio, y no se conforma solo con eso, también hace que sus amigos se las salten también, en el articulo del periódico, han publicado todas las cosas que ha hecho desde que llego a Howarts, en su primer año, mato a un profesor, en el segundo se descubrió que habla Parsel, es según ley la lengua de las serpientes, y es un signo de que el mago es tenebroso...-

-Mama, deja de decir tonterías, Harry no es un mago tenebroso, es uno de los mejores magos que existen, además en el profeta seguro ¿que no ponían que ese profesor tenia a Voldemort en su cuerpo, y a que no decían que sino fuera por Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley abría muerto en su primer año en Howarts sino llega a salvarla él?- dijo Hermione que se estaba comenzando a enfadar, su madre la miro y dijo:

-Mira hija yo solo digo lo que publicaron, y además me da igual lo que tu digas, no me lo voy a creer, ese chico es un irresponsable y no te quiero ver cerca de él.- dijo la señora Granger, Harry la miro por un momento, y después miro a Hermione, y comenzó a entender varias cosas, los padres de Hermione, no la querían cerca del, y no los culpaba, estaba pensando en eso cuando su tía hablo:

-Podrían prestarnos ese periódico un día de estos para leer esa noticia.- Harry la miro y vio que en su cara no se encontraba nada más que enfado, y sabia que si los Dursley leían esa noticia iba a tener varios problemas, y escucho a la señora Granger decir:

-Por supuesto, mañana mismo se lo traigo. Bueno como le iba diciendo, en su tercer año, se escapo del colegio pese a que todos lo estaban intentando proteger el volvió a desobedecer las ordenes dadas, y en su cuarto año se las ingenio para participar en un concurso en el que no podían participar menores de diecisiete años, a saber como lo haría, y además en ese periódico publicaron que era el novio de mi niña, que locura pensar siquiera que mi hija pudiese estar con un chico como ese, no lo aceptaría nunca, es demasiado rebelde.-

-Mama ya basta, tu no conoces a Harry, el no es como tu lo describes, no lo conoces para saber lo que ha tenido que pasar y sufrir en toda su vida, así que deja ya de decir todas esas cosas malas del, él es una persona buena, y además es un buen amigo.- dijo esta e iba a agregar algo mas cuando su madre la interrumpió y dijo:

-¿Buen amigo ese, pero hija que dices, te tengo que recordar que en tu quinto año estuvisteis apunto de morir tu y otros compañeros tuyos por su culpa, por su imprudencia, él es un irresponsable, no es un buen amigo, es el peor que hay, si fuera buen amigo no habría permitido que fuerais, y no os habría puesto en peligro, ya en tu segundo año estuviste en peligro por su culpa y en quinto estuviste al borde de la muerte, dime si es eso lo que hace un buen amigo.- dijo su madre observándola. Hermione no supo que decir miro hacia donde estaba Harry, este tenia la mirada perdida en un punto de la habitación, estaba recordando todo lo sucedido en su quinto año en Howarts, la muerte de Sirius, recordó como se sintió al ver caer a Sirius su corazón se paro en ese momento, sintió que todo su mundo se iba, un enorme vació en su estomago, pero de repente se acordó de que esa noche había sentido eso mas de una vez, dos para ser exacto, una al ver a Sirius caer y otra cuando vio a Hermione recibir esa maldición, hay esa era la otra vez que sintió que su mundo se iba, al ver a su mejor amiga cayendo, al creer que ella estaba muerta, al pensar que la había perdido, y sin saber como sintió un vuelco en su corazón al recordar esa escena su corazón sentía que se destrozaba, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, algo en su interior se encendió, y de repente le vino a la mente las escenas del tren a Hermione y a Ron cogidos de la mano, y después besándose en el anden, y sintió a un monstruo en su interior, pero no lo entendía ¿por que sentía eso que le estaba pasando?.

-Harry para por favor- oyó la voz de Hermione que lo llamaba, este sintió como una sacudida al ver a su amiga enfrente del, mirándolo con ojos preocupados, y después de fijarse en ella dijo:

-¿Que pare el qué?- pregunto este.

-Mira a tu alrededor.- dijo esta sin mas. Harry miro a todos lados, y vio que las cosas de la salita estaban volando, vio a los Dursley y a los Granger todos lo miraban a él, y Harry dejo de sentir lo que hasta hace unos momentos sentía y se puso un poco rojo estaba avergonzado por lo que acababa de hacer, poco a poco todas las cosas se pusieron en su sitio y dijo un leve:

-Lo lamento.- y el señor Granger dijo:

-¿Que fue eso?-

-Eso es magia involuntaria, Neville lo hizo sin querer.- dijo esta- esto pasa cuando un sentimiento muy fuerte que no puedes controlar se apodera de ti, y la única forma de librarte del es dejándolo salir.- dijo esta mirándolos a todos, que ya se habían sentado de nuevo.

-Vaya y ¿que sentimiento era ese, por que vaya numerito que hiciste.- dijo el señor Granger, Harry lo único que pudo decir fue:

-No lo se.- y era cierto, no sabia que era lo que le estaba pasando, pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuese no le gustaba nada lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿Oigan y sobre el tal Potter ese, no hay ninguna foto del?- pregunto Dudley mirando muy fijamente a Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Si, pero es de cuando tenía 11 años, por lo tanto no es que se vea muy parecido.- dijo esta y Dudley volvió a preguntar:

-¿Pero no lo describen, es decir no dicen como...?- pero no pudo terminar la frase debido a que llamaron a la puerta:

-Din dong.-

-Ya voy yo a abrir.- dijo Harry rápido.

Al abrir la puerta Harry vio a Lupin y para su sorpresa a la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Profesor Lupin, profesora Mcgonagall que sorpresa.- dijo Harry.

-Hola H...-

-Profesor Lupin, ya era hora de que llegaran, Neville y yo los esperábamos.- dijo Hermione mirando a Harry al decir el nombre de Neville. Lupin miro primero a Hermione extrañado, y después a Harry y este se encogió de hombros y le dijo que ya hablarían.

-Hola Hermione, Neville, bueno, creo que será mejor que vayamos a revisar la casa, ¿nos acompañan?- pregunto Lupin.

-Si, claro como no.- dijeron los padres de Hermione, y Harry miro a los Dursley y les dijo:

-Voy a acompañarlos, ahora vuelvo.-

-No te tardes- dijo su tía, y se despidieron de los Granger, antes de irse la señora Granger le dijo:

-Mañana le traeré el periódico ese que le dije.-

-Claro como no muchas gracias y ya saben pueden venir cuando quieran.- dijo su tía Petunia, y así todos salieron de la casa.

-Bueno, y ¿donde esta la casa?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall, Harry noto que estaba muy enfadada.

-Por aquí.- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-¿Como es que vives por aquí Hermione?- pregunto el profesor Lupin.

-Bueno es que nos queríamos cambiar de casa, y nuestra hija dijo que le gustaba mucho esta zona, y a nosotros después de verla nos encanto, ¿así que ya que nos mudábamos que mas daba donde, le dimos el capricho a nuestra niña.- dijo la madre de Hermione.

-No me esperaba yo que mi alumna mas ventajosa pudiera hacer tal estupidez.- dijo la profesora Mcgonogall muy enfadada, Hermione miro a su profesora y dijo:

-No se por que dice eso profesora.- dijo esta sin mas.

-¿No lo dirá enserio?- pregunto Mcgonagall, y al ver que Hermione lo decía enserio dijo:- pues por que esta zona es la menos segura que existe, y eso usted lo sabía muy bien, con esto lo único que consigue es hacer las cosas más difíciles.- dijo esta.

-No se por que, yo lo veo al revés, ya que yo al contrario que él puedo hacer magia ya fuera de Howarts y podría ayudarlo e impedir que haga alguna idiotez.- dijo esta sin mas.

-Señorita Granger no se pensara que esta zona esta desprotegida, esta zona esta muy bien protegida contra todos para que él este seguro de todo.-dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Ya veo que bien protegida está esta zona, mire mi casa esa es la mejor prueba de que esta zona es la mas segura.- dijo Hermione señalando su casa.

-¿Pone en duda las precauciones que hemos tomado para su seguridad?- pregunto incrédula Mcgonagall.

-Bueno, si fueran tan buenas mi casa estaría a la perfección, y no como esta, yo solo digo que yo podría estar con el todo el tiempo y así que no le pase nada ya que no le podrían atacar tan fácilmente.-

-Señorita Granger, no estará dudando de verdad de la seguridad que hemos puesto en este sitio, además de nuestras precauciones Dumbledore puso muchas barreras, aquí él esta a salvo, nadie le podría hacer nada, no se atreva a dudar ni un solo instante que no nos tomamos su seguridad enserio.- dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Hermione, y esta dijo:

-Yo no dije que no se lo estén tomando enserio, solo dije que la vigilancia no debe ser de las mejores, ya que mi casa que esta a dos calles de la suya esta destrozada y con la marca tenebrosa en la puerta, así que explíquemelo por que no lo entiendo.- dijo esta sin mas, los padres de Hermione no entendían nada de la discusión, solo se preguntaban quien era "Él" para que necesitara tanta protección, y Harry por su parte sentía una furia en su interior increíble, las dos estaban hablando de él como si no estuviese allí, y para colmo lo creían incapaz de defenderse, y Hermione se creía mejor que él, y pensaba que él no podía defenderse bien solo, que necesitaba mas seguridad, ¿pero que se habían creído, que era un muñeco, o peor un niño pequeño al que hay que llevar de la mano para que no se haga daño?. Harry sintió unos deseos enormes de gritarles a las dos, pero se quedo callado hasta que:

-Mire señorita Granger yo misma he puesto infinidad de barreras para que nadie pueda acercarse, y además hay muchos aurores vigilando los alrededores, no habrá dado dos pasos sin que yo me haya enterado de que lo va a hacer, no necesitamos a otra niña de diecisiete años de la que cuidar.- dijo esta.

-Mire yo no soy ninguna niña, y puedo defenderlo si lo atacan, puedo asegurarme de que no le pase nada, ya que no puede hacer magia fuera del colegio hasta dentro de un mes, y además no me iré de aquí me diga usted lo que me diga, ya he visto la buena seguridad que hay, mi casa esta echa pedazos, y tardaron mas de dos horas en llegar para revisarla, y ese es su gran sistema, ja, si es ese yo creo que estará muerto antes de que ninguno de ustedes haya podido llegar para ayudarlo, ese sistema suyo no sirve para nada, y no dejare que le pase nada ya que ustedes no se preocupan por su seguridad y no hacen nada lo haré...-

-HERMIONE, no vuelvas a decir nunca mas eso, nunca vuelvas a poner en duda el que yo me preocupe por él, me oíste, eso no te lo voy a consentir, para mi es lo primero y siempre será así y mientras yo exista a él no le pasara nada, no lo dejare solo en ningún momento, yo no romperé mi promesa James y Sirius saben que no dejare que le hagan daño, ahora no quiero volver a oírte dudar de que yo no haya tomado las precauciones necesarias.- dijo Lupin se había puesto muy serio y hablo a Hermione de una manera muy fría como nunca antes había hablado.

-Y si eso es cierto, explíquenme lo de mi casa vamos estoy esperando, él no esta seguro aquí, por mucho que ustedes piensen que si, y yo no me voy a ir para que lo maten sin antes haber intentado ayudarlo...-

Harry ya no aguantaba mas, eso era mucho, nadie lo tomaba en serio, solo lo veían como a un niño, nadie lo tuvo que ayudar con el dementor, y tampoco en otras muchas ocasiones, ¿se puede saber que se habían creído ellos para hablar como si no existiera para tomar decisiones sin consultarle, él no quería protección de ninguna clase, ellos no entendían que si Voldemort iba allí, todos fueran los que fueran o hicieran lo que hicieran iban a morir, y el ya tenia bastante con las muertes que cargaba ya a sus espaldas, no quería ninguna mas, la ultima había sido Dumbledore y esa le pesaba demasiado, al igual que Sirius, no podía quedarse ahí viendo como decidían sobre algo que el no quería.

-Señorita Granger Dumbledore puso las mejores barreras para no encontrar su casa, así que no debe preocuparse por nada.- dijo Mcgonagall, Harry ya no quería seguir escuchándolas discutir así que cuando Hermione comenzó a decir:

-Pero profesora Mcgonagall...-

-YA ESTA BIEN, ¿QUIEN OS CREEIS QUE SOIS?- grito este y todos los que allí había lo miraron, Harry los miro a todos, y Hermione y Lupin pudieron ver que estaba muy enfadado.

-Señor P...-

-Ya esta bien, no son nadie para meterse en mi vida, no soy un crió al que deban de manejar, y se defenderme muy bien solo, no los necesito a ninguno de ustedes, además ¿acaso no están pensando con la cabeza, si Voldemort quiere matarme, lo hará nadie se lo va a impedir, haya 10, 20 o incluso 30 aurores aquí vigilándome nadie evitara que intente matarme, los matara a todos, y este sitio es tan seguro como otro cualquiera, ¿no se dan cuenta, aquí, ya no hay ningún hechizo para que él no me encuentre, no se dan cuenta de que Dumbledore murió, él ya no esta por lo tanto todos los hechizos que hubiese convocado en vida ya no sirven, solo uno pero los demás ya no sirven estoy en peligro aquí, tanto como en otro sitio.- Harry se cayo un momento, para que los tres presentes pensaran en lo que les acababa de decir, y además el recordar que Dumbledore ya no estaba le había echo sentirse mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía, vio como Lupin y Mcgonagall se miraban, era obvio que se habían olvidado de ese detalle, y después miro muy fríamente a Hermione y le dijo:

-¿Y tú quien te crees que eres, acaso piensas que eres mejor que yo,¿crees que durarías mucho delante de el, yo creo que no, y además te voy a pedir que no te metas en mi vida tú no eres nadie en ella para hacerlo, no eres nada ni nadie, no te creas la mejor solo por saber mas hechizos, no creas que eres la mejor en todo, solo eres una maldita sabelotodo que se cree muy importante, pero no es así, y a partir de ahora no quiero verte cerca de mi ni una sola vez, no te necesito, no os necesito a ninguno, si el viene que venga, lo espero, no dejare que alguien mas muera por mi culpa, ya son demasiadas las personas que lo han hecho, demasiados inocentes que no deberían de haber pasado por nada de eso, y no dejare que alguien mas se meta en esto, esto ya solo me incumbe a mi, y no dejare que muera alguien mas en sus manos.- Harry se dio la vuelta y se alejo de ellos dejándolos a todos callados, ya se lo había dicho, ya estaba todo dicho, y esa era su decisión, haría lo imposible por evitar que alguien mas cayera en su batalla.


	2. Un cumpleaños especial

**_Un cumpleaños especial._**

Harry llego a la casa y se iba a ir a su cuarto cuando sintió que su tío lo llamaba.

-Ven aquí ya.

Harry entro al salón y al ver la cara de su tío se dio cuenta de que no era una charla muy amistosa.

-¿Es verdad toda lo que la madre de esa chica ha dicho de lo que pasa en ese colegio tuyo, ¿quiero que me digas si lo que trae ese periódico es cierto o no?- Harry se sorprendió lo último que esperaba era el tener que explicar lo que hacia en el colegio, pero para no discutir dijo:

-No he visto lo que pone, si lo leo te lo diré.-

-Mañana me traerán el periódico, mañana sabremos que es lo que haces en ese colegio tuyo.-

-Vaya, tiene que ser frustrante el ver que los padres de la chica te odian.- dijo Dudley.

-Déjame en paz.- dijo este que no tenia ganas de discutir.

-Espero que nunca se enteren de que eres tú, sino vaya vergüenza.- dijo Vernon.

Harry sentía que iba a estallar, y dijo:

-Tranquilo no se enteraran.-

-Claro sino la chica no se podría acercar a ti, aunque no entiendo como es que todavía sigue queriendo acercarse a ti, eres un rarito.- dijo este, y después añadió:- como me gustaría el verle la cara a sus padres cuando se enteren de que eres tú, es mas creo que si puedo se lo voy a decir.

-¿Que pasa es que no tienes nada más que hacer que meterte conmigo, ahí pero si es verdad, tu cerebro no llega para más.- dijo este Dudley miro a Harry enfadado y dijo:

-No vuelvas a insultarme, o te vas a enterar.-

-Si venga quiero verlo Peoncita.- dijo este con sarcasmo.

-Seguro que si no tuvieras esa magia, no serias tan chulo.- dijo este mirando a Harry.

-Mira da la casualidad de que no puedo hacer magia, venga vamos no me iba a enterar estoy esperando.- dijo este Dudley echo su puño hacia atrás y se lo estampo a Harry en la cara, este le respondió, y los dos se enfrascaron en una pelea se cayeron al suelo, y comenzaron a darse golpes, tía Petunia le decía a Vernon que los separase:

-Vernon cariño, haz algo.-

-DEJAZLO YA LOS DOS, QUE OS SEPAREIS HE DICHO.- grito este pero ninguno de los dos le hizo caso, y siguieron, estaban igualados en fuerza, y Harry estaba descargando con Dudley todo lo que llevaba dentro, a la vez que le daba pensaba en la impotencia que había sentido al ver a Dumbledore morir y el sin poder ayudarlo, el ver a Sirius caer, tras el velo, el ver a Hermione desmayada o petrificada, y a su cabeza vino una imagen que nunca antes había visto, un chico rubio totalmente herido, y sangrando, desmayado en el suelo de una habitación iluminado solo por la luz de la luna que estaba entrando por una pequeña ventana que había, Harry lo reconoció al instante, era Draco Malfoy. Siguió pegándose con Dudley, oyó la puerta pero no le importo, no quería saber quien era quien llamaba, solo quería dejar de sentirse un maldito inútil, y además vengarse por todo lo que su primo le había echo.

Petunia se fue a la puerta mientras Vernon intentaba separar a los dos jóvenes.

-Buenas, yo venia a traerle este periódico, me lo dio la señora Granger para ustedes, y me preguntaba si me dejarían ver a Harry un momento he de hablar con...- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que oyó a Vernon gritar:

-Petunia por dios, ayúdame no puedo con los dos.- Lupin la miro y esta dijo:

-Es que Harry y mi pequeño Dud se están peleando, podría ayudar a mi marido a separarlos, es que no podemos.- dijo esta Lupin entro en la casa y se dirigió a la sala, y al ver a los dos chicos en el suelo saco la varita y estaba apunto de decir un hechizo cuando Petunia dijo:

-No creo que sea conveniente que haga magia aquí a mi marido no le haría ninguna gracia.- Lupin guardo la varita se acerco a Vernon y dijo:

-Usted coge a uno y yo a otro.- y así lo hicieron, Lupin agarro a Harry de las manos para que dejara a Dudley, y Vernon a este otro.

-Harry ya esta bien déjalo ya.- dijo Lupin mientras impedía que Harry se fuera otra vez contra su primo.

-Ya está bien.- dijo Vernon, Lupin y el soltaron a los dos chicos, y Dudley dijo:

-Espero que te haya servido de lección.- Harry se rió y dijo:

-¿El que? tus caricias, no me has echo nada.- dijo este.

-¿Si quieres te doy mas listo?-

-Inténtalo, venga no te tengo miedo hace mucho que deje de hacerlo, ya no soy el chico al que en el colegio acribillabas, no pienso dejar que me vuelvas a hacer nada mas.- dijo este con resentimiento en la voz. Lupin por su parte observaba a Harry, y vio que estaba mal, y sabia que Harry había aprovechado eso para descargar todo lo que tenia dentro.

Vernon por su parte los miraba muy serio a ambos, y después de ver que seguían en las mismas dijo:

-Cada uno a su cuarto, y olvidaros de cenar ya os quiero arriba.- dijo este Harry no dijo nada, estaba acostumbrado a esos castigos, un día sin cenar no era nada para él, pero sonrió al ver la cara de su primito, este era la primera vez que recibía un castigo, y mas con la comida.

Harry pasó sin decirle ni hola a Lupin, y se fue a su cuarto estaba apunto de abrir la puerta de su cuarto cuando Dudley le dijo:

-Esto no se queda así me las vas a pagar.-

-Mira como tiemblo, peluchin.- dijo este y después entro en el cuarto cerrando la puerta a la vez que Dudley de un portazo.

Lupin escucho los portazos y pensó que seria mejor que hablara al día siguiente con Harry.

-Bueno será mejor que me baya.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo Petunia, y lo acompaño a la puerta y una vez que este hubo salido Petunia dijo:

-Tu eres Remus Lupim ¿verdad? el amigo de Lily y James Potter.

Lupim sonrió y dijo:

-Así es, veo que te acordaste.-

-Si bueno ya nos veremos.- dijo esta.

-Si hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar.- dijo este y se fue de allí.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto y se vistió, no sabia que haría ese día, pero no tenia ganas de salir de su cuarto, pero el hambre le venció y decidió bajar a desayunar, al salir del cuarto se tropezó con Dudley en el pasillo, se miraron muy mal y Dudley al pasar por su lado le dio un empujón como quien no quiere la cosa, Harry solo sonrió irónicamente y lo siguió hasta la cocina, al entrar vio a los Dursley allí, estaban hablando cuando ellos entraron, y se callaron al verlos, tío Vernon, los miro y dijo:

-Dudley coge tu desayuno y ve al salón, y cierra la puerta al salir.- Harry vio como Dudley lo hacia sin rechistar, y al mirar hacia la mesa pudo ver el periódico el profeta, y entendió de que iba todo aquello.

Dudley hizo lo que le habían mandado, y tras cerrar la puerta Harry se fue hacia la mesa y se sentó, a desayunar, cuando termino su tío dijo:

-"Bueno aquí esta la verdad sobre el niño que sobrevivió, a llegado el momento de que les informemos de como es en realidad, este chico, ha incumplido mas normas de del colegio que ningún otro alumno y sin embargo nuestro querido Dumbledore que en paz descanse, se lo consintió todo, ya que era su favorito, ya llego el momento de que vean como es en realidad, empezaremos por su primer año en Howarts...- Harry escucho a su tío leer toda la noticia, que había sido de cuatro hojas, se sorprendió al ver lo bien informados que estaban, y todo lo que sabían, Harry se preguntaba como se abrían enterado del dragón de Hagrig, de que había salido por las noches a pasear por los pasillos, y de un montón de cosas mas, Harry se enfado mucho al escuchar el final de la noticia después de una media hora de estar escuchando de todo menos cosas buenas.

-Y aquí llegamos al final de nuestro articulo, ya solo nos quedan dos preguntas a las que responder, entre otras ¿Es Harry Potter un mago oscuro, ¿estará del lado del que no debe ser nombrado? El señor ministro nos ha confirmado que Potter estuvo con Dumbledore la noche que lo mataron, pero este se ha negado a decir que era lo que estaban haciendo, y además se ha negado a colaborar con el para enfrentarse a el que no debe ser nombrado, tal vez sea verdad que se ha unido a este, y que tuvo mucho que ver con la muerte de nuestro queridísimo Dumbledore...- tío Vernon dejo de leer, ya que la bombilla de la cocina estallo, Harry estaba furioso, no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, al ver lo que había echo dijo:

-Lo siento.- tío Vernon continuo y dijo al final:

-Su fiel reportera Rita Skeeter.-

-Como no.- dijo este, se lo había imaginado desde un principio, y ahora odiaba más que nunca a Skeeter.

-Comienza a explicarnos ya.- dijo Vernon, Harry se sentó y comenzó a contarles lo sucedido en sus años en el colegio, le resultaba extraño que sus tíos lo escucharan hablar de todo sin más, no esperaba que ellos en algún momento le preguntaran sobre nada de eso, al terminar sus tíos lo miraban y dijeron:

-¿Y esperas que nos creamos todo eso?-

-Es la verdad, no tengo por que engañaros.- dijo este y se quedo cayado, recordaba lo que su tío le acababa de leer y se sorprendió al ver lo mucho que sabían sobre lo que había pasado en el departamento de misterios en su quinto año en Howarts, no le agradaba el escuchar todo eso y mucho menos el recordarlo.

-Sube a tu cuarto, ya no tenemos mas que hablar.- dijo su tío y este salio de la cocina y cuando iba a subir por las escaleras llamaron a la puerta, y este abrió y se encontró con Hermione, su corazón dio un brinco pero su mirada era de enfado y al verla dijo:

-¿Que haces aquí?-

- Quería hablar con tu tía me manda mi madre.-

-Esta en la cocina.- y sin mas se fue a su cuarto, vio como Hermione entraba en la cocina y hablaba con los Dursley y los invitaba para que fueran en la tarde a su casa, que su madre los había invitado.

Harry al ver que Hermione salía para irse corrió y se metió en su cuarto no quería que ella lo viera, al cerrar la puerta pudo escuchar como su tía le decía:

-Allí estaremos, todos.- dijo después de un rato.

Harry se sentó en su cama, y estaba leyendo un libro cuando una lechuza entro por la ventana, esta no paraba quieta y de ulular como una loca, Harry la reconoció enseguida, era Pig la lechuza de su mejor amigo.

-Baja para que pueda leer la carta.-

Pig bajo y le dejo desatar la carta, y la metió en la jaula de Hegwig a esta no le hizo mucha gracia, pero acepto ya que la había metido su dueño.

Harry cogió la carta, y en esta había dos pergaminos uno era de Ron y otro de Ginny.

"Hola Harry

¿como estas? yo te escribía para decirte que Hermione me escribió diciéndome que tus tíos sabían del articulo que habían escrito en el profeta, mi madre estaba muy enfadada, tanto es así que nada mas dejar de leer el periódico desapareció de casa, y cerca de una hora después la trajo mi padre estaba muy alterada solamente decía una cosa "Esa Skeeter se va a enterar." le pregunte a mi padre y me dijo que lo llamaron desde el profeta para decirle que mi madre estaba allí exigiendo que la despidieran, al verla se había ido contra ella y le lanzo mas de un hechizo, estaba realmente enfadada dijo mi padre, ella ha cancelado su subscrición y por lo que se no es la única, Luna Lovegood también y la abuela de Neville al igual que ellos, y muchos de la orden, mi padre también estaba muy enfadado, pero sin embargo Lupin dijo que el no se iba a borrar que era bueno estar informado de lo que el enemigo dice.

Bueno solo quería decirte que espero que nos veamos muy pronto y mi madre te envía saludos, me dijo que quiere verte para la boda de Bill y Fleur. El esta bien y lo del mordisco no fue nada grabe, solo que le gusta mucho la carne mas que antes a pesar de eso nada mas, tiene algunas marcas, pero gracias a dios no es mucho.

Bueno amigo te dejo ya nos veremos."-

Harry paso al siguiente pergamino y al principio decía lo mismo que Ron, pero lo que traía después no le agrado del todo:

-"Bueno yo te escribía para que sepas que Colin y yo estamos juntos, ya que tu y yo no podemos estarlo espero que entiendas que yo salga con alguien.

Siento que no sea contigo pero tu decisión esta tomada, y yo la acepto te pido que tu aceptes la mía, y que al menos sigamos siendo buenos amigos, y no por esto dejes de tratarme como antes.

Colin estará en la boda, y bueno ya no tengo más que contarte, siento que lo nuestro no pueda ser, pero tal vez cambies de idea en algún momento y vuelvas a aceptarme a tu lado. Eso es todo cuídate mucho y ya nos veremos el 1 de Agosto."-

Harry estrujo la carta en su mano, estaba muy celoso se imagino a Colin con Ginny pero ella tenia derecho a rehacer su vida, después de todo el era el que lo había decidido, y prefería que ella fuera feliz aunque no fuera con el, eso era algo que ya no iba a cambiar, tal vez después de la muerte de Voldemort, pero no sabia por que no estaba muy seguro de que él pudiese con todo lo que se le venia encima.

Harry se fijo en la fotografía que tenia en la mesita, en ella estaban sus padres, sonriendo, Harry la cogió y se tumbo en la cama, no pudo evitar el que unas lagrimas le cayeran, deseaba verlos aunque solo fuera una vez, y pensó que solo si acababa con su vida podría verlos, esa era la única manera de reunirse con sus padres con Sirius y con Dumbledore, los echaba mucho de menos, sentía que ya no le quedaba nada, pero a su mente llego el color acaramelado de unos ojos, y con eso en su cabeza se quedo dormido abrazado a la foto de sus padres.

Llego la hora de ir a casa de Hermione, pero Harry no había salido de su cuarto en todo lo que iba de día, no sabia por que pero tenia un mal presentimiento, últimamente sentía que él estaba en mayor peligro que antes.

Petunia fue al cuarto del moreno, y llamo a la puerta al ver que no obtenía respuesta abrió la puerta, y se quedo muy parada al ver al chico dormido, con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazado a la foto de sus padres, Petunia sintió un dolor extraño en su corazón, y recordó lo que aquel anciano había dicho la noche que estuvo allí "Nunca lo tratasteis como a un hijo" Petunia lo miro, y sintió tristeza en su interior, era verdad nunca le había demostrado aprecio a su sobrino, se sentía mal por ello, y ahora se daba cuenta de lo que había tenido que pasar su sobrino, mientras en la mañana escuchaba todo lo que le había pasado no dejaba de reprocharse por no haberlo sabido cuidar, pero era demasiado tarde para pedir perdón seguramente el joven la odiase por muchísimo tiempo pero no se lo reprochaba, se fijo en la fotografía y al ver a su hermana dijo:

-Es un buen muchacho después de todo.- Petunia dejo de mirarlo y dijo:

-Levántate nos tenemos que ir y no pienso llegar tarde por tu culpa.- Harry abrió los ojos y vio a su tía rebuscando en su armario, saco una ropa y dijo:

-Este es tu regalo de cumpleaños, póntelo para hoy.- y le entrego una camisa negra con unos pantalones vaqueros ambos eran nuevos, Harry lo cogió y al ver que su tía se iba se ducho y se cambio de ropa.

Al bajar vio que Dudley y sus tíos estaban esperándolo.

-¿A donde vamos?-

-A casa de tu amiga nos invitaron para ir esta tarde.- dijo esta y salieron de allí, sus tíos iban delante y Harry y Dudley iban detrás de ellos, no se hablaban pero debían de hacerles creer que ya no se pelearían mas, aunque los dos estaban deseando el enfrentarse otra vez.

Harry y Dudley iban muy bien arreglados, sabían que a su tía le gustaba presumir ante todo el mundo, y sobre todo delante de los vecinos, Harry iba pensando en sus cosas, y pasaron al lado de un grupo de chicas que saludaron a Dudley, este iba a seguir andando cuando una de las chicas dijo:

-Dud ¿quien es el?- Dudley lo miro y este iba a seguir caminando cuando dijo:

-Este es mi primo.- Harry se paro en seco, nunca lo había presentado a nadie y si lo hacia era metiéndose con el, la chica miro a Harry y dijo:

-¿Como te llamas?- Harry la miro y esta al ver los ojos de Harry se ruborizo, y las demás chicas estaban igual, Harry sonrió algo incomodo y dijo:

-Harry Potter.- algunas de las chicas suspiraron, y Dudley refunfuño por lo bajo, no le gustaba el ver que Harry tenia mas éxito que él.

-Chicos vamos que llegamos tarde.- oyeron a su tía que los llamaba, Harry se giro y dijo:

-Ya vamos.- se volvió y le hizo un gesto a Dudley este se despidió y Harry dijo:

-Hasta otro adiós.- Las chicas lo vieron mientras se iban, y una de ellas dijo:

-Vaya con los dos, si que están buenos.- Harry y Dudley la oyeron, Harry se ruborizo un poco, al contrario que Dudley que sonrió ampliamente.

Iban caminando y Harry iba pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer cuando choco contra alguien, este miro al frente mientras decía:

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, no te...- pero no termino la frase, unos ojos acaramelados que le eran muy familiares lo miraban muy atentamente, este sintió que su corazón se paraba, y de repente se aceleraba, esos ojos le encantaban, ¿pero a quien le pertenecían, de quien eran los ojos que había visto cuando había sentido que no le quedaba nada, Harry se fijo en con quien había chocado y vio a una joven que tendría su edad mas o menos, y el pelo largo y rubio, Harry vio que ella lo miraba con curiosidad, y después de un rato mirándose dijo:

-Perdona es culpa mía, debí de mirar por donde andaba.-

-No es culpa mía lo siento de veras, bueno me tengo que ir adiós.- dijo este y se adelanto, llevaba andando un poco y se giro para fijarse en la chica que ahora hablaba con una mujer, supuso que seria su madre.

-Hija te tengo dicho que tengas mas cuidado, y si te llega a ver visto algún muggel.-

-Tranquila mama, solo me vio uno, pero creyó que se había tropezado conmigo iba demasiado distraído.- dijo esta y después se giro y vio que Harry la estaba mirando, esta le sonrió y Harry se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

-¿Fue ese chico?- pregunto su madre.

-Si.- dijo esta.

-Pues baya suerte que tienes es un joven muy guapo.-

-Si que lo es.- dijo esta y después dijo:- bueno venga que tengo muchas ganas de ver a la tía y a mi prima.-

-Si venga vamos.-

Harry y los Dursley llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Hermione y Harry fue el que llamo.

Hermione abrió la puerta, y Harry sintió un escalofrió recorrerle todo el cuerpo cuando vio a Hermione, con un vestido corto que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas, era sin mangas de verano de un color rosado, y llevaba unas sandalias muy finas, con un poco de tacón, Harry nunca había visto a su amiga vestir así, ella se giro para mirar a los recién llegados, y Harry se centro en mirar en algún punto que no fuera ella, ya que no entendía que le pasaba.

-Ya llegasteis, bienvenidos, es que mi madre decidió dar al final una fiesta para celebrar el traslado.- dijo esta al ver las caras de los que estaban en la puerta, ya que no esperaban que hubiese tanta gente.

-Pasen al Jardín allí están mis padres.- dijo esta.

-Hey Dud que alegría verte.- Harry sintió que la sangre se le helaba, esos eran los de la pandilla de Dudley, y todos sabían su nombre, Harry miro a Hermione y dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que yo me baya, ellos saben quien soy, y no dudaran en aprovechar para que tus padres se enteren.- dijo este le hablaba fríamente para que ella notara que seguía enfadado por lo de la noche anterior, Harry se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, y al ir a salir choco con alguien al levantar la vista vio que era la mujer que antes había visto con la joven que había tropezado:

-Vaya otra vez tú.- dijo la mujer, Harry vio que sonreía, y este dijo:

-Lo siento no fue mi intención.- Harry se aparto para que tanto ella como la chica de antes pasaran.

-Natacha.- dijo Hermione y esta se giro y al ver a Hermione fue a darle un fuerte abrazo a esta, Harry se sorprendió al ver que se conocían, y esta dijo:

-Cuanto tiempo primita no sabes cuanto te eche de menos, es muy aburrido esto de no estar juntas.- Harry las observo y se dio cuenta de que la mujer no le quitaba la vista de encima, y entonces la miro, esta al ver los ojos de Harry dijo:

-¿Y tú quien eres muchacho?-

-Es un compañero de clase.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Espera tu vas al colegio con él?- pregunto uno de los amigos de Dudley.

-Si.- dijo Hermione, y el chico dijo:

-Entonces debes de ser una chica de armas tomar para estar ahí.- Harry se echo a reír, y los Dursley estaban paralizados, entonces este dijo:

-Si Hermione es de armas tomar, Hermione ya sabes nuestro colegio San Bruto.- dijo este señalando a los Dursley disimuladamente.

-O ya, si, no sabes tú cuanto.- dijo esta, y la tía de Hermione dijo:

-Bueno y me vas a decir tu nombre.-

-El es Harry Potter.- oyó Harry que alguien decía detrás del, y sintió una mano en su hombro, los Dursley miraron hacia el recién llegado, y Harry también y la tía de Hermione dijo:

-Querido hermano, así que tú eres el famoso Harry Potter del que he oído muchas cosas.- dijo esta. Harry miro a Hermione no entendía nada, hasta que esta dijo:

-Ayer mi madre hizo un comentario delante de Lupin, y este no se lo tomo demasiado bien, y le dijo quien eras y le contó toda la verdad sobre como eras, y mis padres ya no tienen inconveniente en que seamos amigos.- dijo esta.

-Yo soy Natacha, ya decía yo que me sonaba tu cara, estas en todos los álbumes de fotos que tiene Hermione.- dijo esta mirando a su prima, Harry también la miro pero por algún motivo ella no lo miraba a los ojos.

-Bueno vamos a dentro, para charlar mejor.

Harry estuvo casi toda la tarde con Natacha, y Hermione con Dudley y sus amigos, a este eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero se decía a si mismo que ella era de Ron, y no podía estar con ningún otro chico, que lejos estaba de imaginarse el por que estaba así, Hermione por su parte no dejaba de mirar hacia su prima, y al ver que esta agarraba a Harry del brazo no le hizo ninguna gracia, el era su mejor amigo y sin embargo su prima lo estaba acaparando.

El día termino, y cada uno se fue a su casa, Harry llego a su casa, y se metió en su cuarto y entonces cogió uno de sus álbumes y empezó a ver las fotos, en ese solo había fotos de sus padres, pero se fue a por otro y allí, estaban las fotos de sus amigos, y comenzó a fijarse en esas, y se dio cuenta de que en todas las fotos salía su mejor amiga, y entonces se acordó de que después del comentario de Natacha su amigo no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, se pregunto por que seria, si el también tenia sus álbumes llenos de fotos de ella, después de verlos un buen rato se fijo en su mesita y encontró que había un periódico encima de su mesa, al cogerlo vio que tenia una nota, y esta decía:

-"Esto es solo el principio, piensa en todo lo que podría pasar, pero sabes hay algo que quiero compartir contigo:

Tuve un sueño el otro día era muy extraño pero te lo contare.

"_El niño que ya era hombre y el hombre que nunca fue niño estaban en una sala los dos hablando como iguales, sobre todo lo que podrían hacer juntos, se dieron cuenta de que si estaban juntos conseguirían mas que si estaban separados, el hombre que nunca fue niño miro al niño que ya era hombre y le hizo una proposición, y después se marcho dejando al niño que ya era hombre reflexionando"_

Harry no entendía bien lo que esa nota quería decir, pero sabia de quien era, ya que al final de la hoja estaba la marca tenebrosa impresa, Harry cogió el periódico y la sangre se le helo al ver lo que en el traía:

-"EL MINISTERIO A SIDO ATACADO POR MORTINFAGOS"

-Esta tarde el ministerio de magia fue atacado por el que no debe ser nombrado y sus fieles seguidores, nadie sabe que es lo que estaban buscando, pero en su visita dejaron el sitio destrozado, y se llevaron la vida de el señor Lovegood.

Otro que quedo muy mal parado fue el señor Arthur Weasley, este esta en el hospital de San Mungo, pero pos suerte no fue nada graba, y esta ya en su casa, lo único que sabemos es que el que no debe ser nombrado dijo claramente que iba a por todos los que habían acompañado al joven Potter en su quinto año en Howarts al ministerio, y que los mataría a ellos y a sus familias, por eso aprovechamos para decir a Ron y Ginny Weasley, Neville Lombotong, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter que se cuiden, ellos y sus familias son el objetivo del que no debe ser nombrado. La pequeña Luna Lovegood ya lo ha empezado a pagar."-

Harry sintió que su mundo se deshacía, por su culpa ahora todos ellos estaban en peligro, y el padre de Luna estaba muerto, todo había sido su culpa.

Harry cogió un trozo de pergamino y le escribió una carta a Luna pidiéndole disculpas, Harry estuvo una semana entera destrozada, y un día Pig llego con una carta, Harry la abrió y se sorprendió al ver que era Luna la que le había escrito:

-"Harry lo que paso no es tu culpa, y no te preocupes por mi dentro de lo que cabe estoy bien, ¿y tu como sigues? te preguntaras por que te mando la carta con esa lechuza pues la razón es por que estoy viviendo con ellos, de echo estamos todos juntos, menos tu y Hermione, nadie sabe donde esta ella, Mcgonagall nos dijo que estaba bien y en buenas manos, y nos han dicho que no os reuniréis con nosotros por ahora. Espero que estéis bien, Ron esta muy preocupado por Hermione ella no le escribe, y Mcgonagall nos dijo que tu tampoco nos podrías escribir, así que se que no recibiré respuesta hasta que te vea bueno te dejo y no te preocupes estoy todo lo bien que puedo estar, un beso y gracias por preocuparte por mi, nunca te culpe por esto, es algo que yo asumí al ser tu amiga, y ahora mas que nunca puedes contar conmigo."-

Harry leyó la carta varias veces, pero seguía sintiéndose muy culpable.

Harry decidió no bajar a comer se le había quitado el hambre de repente, se sentía muy mal, estaba sentado en su cama mirando al techo cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa, era Hermione, Harry bajo para verla y esta le dijo:

-¿Crees que te dejen ir a dar una vuelta?-

Harry miro a su tía y se lo pregunto, esta le dijo que mientras que volviera antes que Dudley no había ningún problema, Harry cogió su chaqueta y se la puso, y salio de la casa con Hermione, fueron a dar un paseo, y estuvieron andando mas de media hora sin hablar, Hermione sabia que era mejor no hablar hasta que él lo hiciera, y este no quería hacerlo al ver que no obtenía ninguna palabra del dijo:

-Harry ¿estas bien, ¿sigues enfadado por lo del otro día la pelea con Mcgonagall ya sabes?- pregunto esta mirando al chico.

-Hermione como querías que reaccionase, os daba igual que yo estuviese presente me tratasteis como si no fuera nadie.- dijo este.

-Harry lo siento sabes que no era mi intención decir lo que dije, yo solo quería que Mcgonagall me dejara quedarme a tu lado.- dijo esta.

-Hermione pero es que ese no es un sitio seguro, ya viste el profeta me imagino.- dijo este.

-Harry tú no tienes la culpa, él es así, no tienes la culpa de que el padre de Luna haya muerto.- dijo esta Harry se paro y la miro y le dijo:

-Hermione eres tu la que no se da cuenta, si Luna no me hubiese ayudado esto no abría pasado, su padre estaría bien y además el padre de Ron no habría tenido que estar en el hospital.- dijo este Harry se sentía impotente al ver que Voldemort podía hacerles daño a sus amigos.

-Harry hay tu no tienes nada que ver, ese año nosotros decidimos seguirte, y lo hicimos para que no estés solo, para que sepas que tienes gente con la que cuentas, entre los que estoy yo.- dijo y miro a Harry.

-Hermione, no lo entiendes, ¿como crees que me sentiría si fuerais alguno de vosotros, Ron o tu, eso me mataría mas, Hermione no quiero ni pensar en lo que haría si alguno de ustedes se fuese de mi lado, son lo mas importante que tengo y no quiero verlos sufrir por mi culpa, sentí que me moría al ver tu cara cuando creíste que tus padres habían sido atacados, y solo por mi culpa, si el os hace algo será por mi culpa por ser vuestro amigo.- dijo este Hermione abrazo a Harry, y este sintió que su corazón aceleraba el ritmo, él le respondió al abrazo cuando escucho la voz de su primo Dudley llamándole.

-Baya Potter no pierdes el tiempo.- dijo uno de los amigos de Dudley y Harry se separo de Hermione y le dijo:

-¿Que es lo que queréis?-

-Bueno divertirnos un poco a tu costa.- dijo otro de ellos.

-¿No creerás que soy el mismo que hace seis años, ¿verdad Dud?- dijo este con una sonrisita.

-No, eres peor.- dijo este sin más.

-Pues la otra noche te demostré que soy bastante bueno defendiéndome de cerditos como tu.- dijo este.

Harry disfruto de la cara que su primo ponía, y este le dijo:

-¿Quieres que terminemos con lo que empecemos el otro día?-

-Si eso es lo que quieres sabes que estoy dispuesto.- dijo este sin más.

-Ya claro y ella no se meterá en esto ¿verdad?-

- De ningún modo, ella se quedara al margen, pero ellos también esto es algo entre tu y yo y nadie mas.- Harry vio como su primo daba instrucciones de que ninguno se metiera, el por su parte estaba escuchando la gran voz de Hermione en su ya acostumbrado tono de regañadora.

-Harry no hablaras en serio ¿verdad?- pregunto esta sin más.

-Todo lo serio que se puede hablar.- dijo este sin más.

Mientras este decía eso su primo aprovecho que estaba distraído y le dio un buen puñetazo, Harry cayó al suelo y le dijo:

-¿Es que no sabes hacer nada sin trampas?- y se lanzo contra su primo, los dos cayeron al suelo y los amigos de Dudley formaron un corrillo a su alrededor, Harry mientras se peleaba pudo ver a cinco de los aurores que supuestamente deberían de protegerlo.

Los dos estaban muy metidos en la pelea y Harry no escuchaba los gritos de Hermione pidiéndole que parara, Harry solo deseaba darle a su primo lo que se merecía por todo lo que le había echo años anteriores.

Hermione pudo ver al señor Dursley que estaba caminando para su casa, y entonces lo llamo. Vernon al ver que pasaba algo se acerco, para Hermione fue una sorpresa el ver a Remus Lupim allí, intentándolos separar.

-No me lo puedo creer ¿otra vez?-

Vernon y Lupin los separaron, Harry al ver a Lupim, se soltó del y le dijo:

-No se a que viniste, y mucho menos el por que esos entupidos te avisaron.- dijo este mirando a los cinco aurores que habían advertido a Lupin, ellos pensaron que era el único con derecho de meterse en eso.

-Los dos a casa ya.- dijo Vernon con voz autoritaria, Harry y Dudley se fueron a casa, seguidos de cerca por Hermione, Lupin y Vernon, Dudley tenia sangre en el labio, al igual que Harry, y en la nariz, además de que las gafas de este habían quedado de todo menos nuevas.

Al llegar y llamar a la puerta tía Petunia palideció por segundos, y después de un rato dijo:

-No me digas que se pelearon de nuevo.-

-Así es.- dijo Vernon entrando en la casa.

-Os quiero en vuestro cuarto ya, y durante una semana no saldréis de casa, mañana hablaremos sobre vuestro comportamiento ahora mismo los dos arriba ya.- dijo Vernon, Harry fue el primero en subir, y azoto la puerta, pero el portazo llego un poco mas tarde de lo que el esperaba, se dejo caer en la cama, y oyó la melodiosa voz de Hermione:

-¿Te parece que eso estuvo bien, sabias que no podría haber hecho nada.- dijo esta, acercándose en la mesita con las gafas rotas, y dijo:- Oculus Reparo.- y las poso sobre la mesita.

-Hermione no estoy para tus charlas.- dijo este y se rozo el labio.

-Pues lo mismo que estabas para peleas ahora me escuchas, si alguno de esos se hubiese metido ¿Qué, yo no podía hacer magia delante de los muggels, ¿como esperabas que te ayudase?-

-No lo esperaba, además si te hubieras fijado más, abrías visto que no se metieron por que cinco Aurores lo impidieron.-dijo este y después dijo:- y además llamaron a Lupin.-

Harry estaba muy enfadado por ese hecho.

-Pues muy bien que hicieron, eres un irresponsable exponerte de esa forma, pero en que narices estabas pensando y si llega a atacarte en ese momento ¿que se supone que abrías echo de haber sido así?-

-Ja mira quien me habla de ser irresponsable, yo no soy el que se esta exponiendo a un ataque de Voldemort si el descubre que estas aquí vendrá a por ti por un maldito capricho tuyo.- dijo este.

-Capricho mío, no creo que sea un capricho el saber que tú estas bien, y el procurar que no cometas una de tus habituales idioteces.- dijo esta sin más.

-Mira Hermione ya soy bastante mayorcito para tener niñera, así que déjame en paz.- dijo este.

Los dos comenzaron a alzar la voz, y tanto los Dursley como Lupin escuchaban a los dos jóvenes discutir.

-Harry tu eres idiota, yo no estoy aquí, por que crea que necesitas una niñera sino para ayudarte si algo malo te pasa.-

-Que no te necesito, ni ahora ni nunca, aléjate de mi vida, deja ya de intentar estar y saber todo, ahí gente a la que no le gusta que se sepa todo de ellos, y tu no dejas de inmiscuirte en la mía, y ya te he dicho mas de una vez que quiero que salgas de ella.-

-Mira será mejor que vuelva cuando estés más calmado.- dijo esta y salio del cuarto Harry se acerco a la puerta y dijo:

-ENTONCES NO VUELVAS NUNCA.- y cerro la puerta de un portazo.

Hermione llego al final de la escalera y dijo:

-Dentro de una semana volveré.-

-Pero es que piensas volver después de todo lo que te dijo estaba furioso.- dijo Petunia.

-¿Eso, eso no es nada, en comparación ha como se pone en otras ocasiones.- dijo Hermione sin más, y después añadió:- entonces vendré el día de su cumpleaños en una semana.

Harry estaba en su cuarto echado en la cama pero no se puso las gafas, ya que las había arreglado Hermione.

Entre tanto en un sitio mas alejado Draco Malfoy estaba sentado intentando recordar donde había visto ese color de ojos antes, estaba seguro de que lo conocía pero no sabia a quien pertenecían.

Draco estaba sentado cuando su madre y Snape entraron a la habitación.

-Hijo por favor hazme caso, necesito que digas que si, no quiero que te maten por favor di que si.- dijo Narcisa mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-No, madre ya te he dicho que no lo haré y esa es mi última palabra.-

-Hijo el señor tenebroso esta siendo muy generoso contigo, pero no te aguantara muchas mas.- dijo asustada.

-Me da igual, prefiero morir que entregarle a un cobarde como el a Potter.- dijo este.

Snape se acerco a él y le dio una bofetada, Narcisa lo miro y le dijo:

-No era necesario que le golpearas.-

-No debe hablar así de nuestro señor, el a sido muy compasivo con nosotros.- dijo este.

-Tu eres un maldito igual que el, ¿como pudiste hacerlo, como fuiste capaz de matarlo después de todo lo que el había echo por ti, el confió en ti hasta el ultimo momento, no dejo de fiarse de ti en ningún momento, te defendió a pesar de que yo le decía que estaba equivocado, y sin embargo tu no tuviste ningún reparo en matarlo.- dijo este.

-Ni tu tampoco deberías de tenerlo, eres un mortinfago, y debes de serlo con la cabeza bien alta.- dijo este.

-Yo no quería ser uno de ustedes me obligasteis a unirme a vosotros, y yo no quería, solo deseo que Potter lo venza, que acabe con él de una buena vez, por que sabes que yo creo que lo hará, aunque lo odie con todas mis fuerzas, se que conseguirá vencerlo, por que Potter tiene algo que él no tiene, tu maldito señor oscuro no tiene valor, y no es capaz de enfrentarse a las cosas de frente, sin embargo Potter si, le pese a quien le pese él hace lo que tiene que hacer.- dijo este, nunca pensó que él hablaría bien de Potter, pero tenia que reconocer que en muchas cosas lo admiraba, y por mucho que le pesara le tenia cierto respeto al cara rajada.

-¿De verdad crees que Potter podrá con nuestro señor, pues entonces hagamos una apuesta maldito crió, dentro de poco sabremos el resultado, es mas yo creo que en pocos días.- dijo este y se marcho de allí dejando a Draco con su madre.

La semana paso muy rápido, era el día 29 de julio las 11:30 de la noche, Harry pensaba que solo le quedaba un día y media hora para su cumpleaños, y ya se podría ir de la casa sin ningún problema, había recibido una nota de Ron diciéndole que la boda se celebraría el 23 de Agosto.

Estaba pensando en Hermione y en la discusión que habían tenido, pero en su mente escucho una voz fría que le decía "estés listo o no haya voy Potter" y de repente sintió que su cicatriz le ardía, sintió como si su cabeza se abriera en dos, Harry se levanto y cogió su varita, se dirigió a la puerta y salio de su cuarto, al llegar a la escalera, vio como la puerta de la casa salía por los aires, y oyó una voz que decía:

-Bombarda.- Harry se quedo paralizado al ver en su mente lo que paso en la noche que sus padres murieron, y oyó otra vez su voz que le decía "Esta noche será igual, nadie saldrá con vida".Y ante sus ojos la figura de un hombre se hizo presente en la puerta, tío Vernon y Petunia salieron corriendo hacia la puerta y Vernon dijo:

-¿PERO QUE NARICES HACE USTED?- pregunto tío Vernon estaba muy enfadado, Harry se agarraba muy fuertemente la cicatriz, y al fijar la vista pudo ver a Voldemort, con su túnica negra, y su mirada fría, y con su sonrisa odiosa formada en la comisura de sus labios.

Harry lo miro muy detenidamente este solo se fijaba en los Dursley, y entonces hablo.

-Baya así que es aquí donde te escondiste durante tantos años.- dijo este y fijo su vista en la escalera.

-¿QUIEN ES USTED Y QUIEN SE CREE QUE ES PARA IRRUMPIR EN MI CASA DE ESA FORMA?- vocifero tío Vernon, Harry hubiera sorprendido en otra ocasión menos peligrosa, ya que era divertido ver que su tío se enfrentaba al mago mas tenebroso de todos los tiempos sin inmutarse ante quien fuese.

-Baya muggels mas ruidosos, ¿es que no piensas bajar cobarde?- dijo este mirando hacia Harry.

-No se quien es mas cobarde, ¿por que no esperaste un día mas para venir, de sobra sabes que yo no puedo hacer magia hasta dentro de un día.- dijo este.

-Tranquilo puedes utilizarla, total mañana no existirás para que el ministerio te sancione.- dijo este y se rió.

Harry no se movió de la escalera y le dijo:

-No estaría tan seguro, Tom, puede que te lleves una sorpresa.- dijo este.

-Si no bajas creo que comenzare a divertirme con estos muggels de aquí.- dicho esto levanto su varita y apunto a los Dursley, y al fijarse en Petunia dijo:

-Así que esa es la hermana de Lily, será un placer acabar contigo al igual que lo hice con ella.- dicho esto azoto su varita, Harry había comenzado a correr al ver que levantaba su varita, tenia miedo de no llegar a tiempo, mientras iba avanzando escucho la voz de Dumbledore en su cabeza que le decía:" Mientras puedas llamar a esta casa hogar el nunca te podrá hacer daño.",entonces llego a donde estaba su tía y se puso delante de esta, y vio como un rayo verde se dirigía derecho a su pecho, pensó en todos a los que había perdido, y se dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro al fin los vería, pero de nuevo vio esos ojos acaramelados en su mente, no sabia de quien eran tenia que averiguarlo, pero donde antes podía ver el rayo verde ahora veía un moño negro, Harry no entendió lo que pasaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde, y comprendió que su tía se había puesto entre el rayo y el y este le dio de pleno en el pecho, del cuerpo de su tía salio una luz azul y le dio a Voldemort en el pecho. Mientras, Harry gritaba y veía a su tía caer hacia él.

A Harry le dio igual todo, solo pensaba en como su tía iba cayendo en sus brazos tras recibir la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, Harry comenzó a llorar, y dijo:

-¿por que, por que hiciste eso por que te pusiste en medio?- Harry abrazo el cuerpo de su tía lo mas fuerte que podía, y solo pensaba en el por que ella había echo eso, si ella lo odiaba, no entendía su actitud, a él le daba igual recibir la maldición, así ella ahora estaría viva, pero por su culpa ella estaba muerta, se había puesto en medio.

-No deberías de haberlo echo yo no te lo pedí, no es justo, no se por que lo hiciste, tu me odiabas, no deberías de haber recibido ese hechizo, no ,no noooooo.- Harry no dejaba de llorar, le daba igual todo, si Voldemort estaba o no, le daba igual el ver a gente entrando y saliendo de la casa, solo le preocupaba la persona que tenia en sus brazos, ella lo había defendido, y hasta ese momento el nunca había sido capaz de decirle que el no la odiaba, que a pesar de todo la quería, ya que era su tía, y la hermana de su madre, nunca podría odiarla.

Harry vio que tanto su tío como Dudley no se movían, los dos tenían lagrimas en los ojos, pero no decían ni hacían nada, Harry sintió que alguien le cogía la mano, sintió algo calido recordó haberlo sentido no hacia mucho, levanto la vista esperando encontrarse con Ginny, pero no fue así, allí agarrándole la mano y brindándole su apoyo como siempre estaba Hermione, esta hizo que soltara el cuerpo de su tía, y lo abrazo, mientras el le decía:

-Se puso en medio, no dejo que el rayo me diera a mí, no entiendo por que lo hizo, Hermione se sacrifico por mí.- dijo este.

Harry sintió como su amiga lo apretaba contra ella, haciendo que él se sintiera protegido.

Pero sintió que su abrazo se aflojaba, y en su lugar otro igual de fuerte lo recibió, era la primera vez que esa persona lo abrazaba, estaba seguro ya que no le resultaba familiar, Harry abrió los ojos y pudo ver un moño de color negro desecho, y entonces lo entendió, y abrazo lo mas fuerte que pudo a esa persona, después se separo de ella, y este le dijo:

-¿Por que lo hiciste?-

-Sentí que era lo que tenia que hacer, después de todo tu madre y yo tenemos la misma sangre por lo tanto, recordé las palabras que nos dijo el anciano que estuvo aquí el verano pasado, que mientras esta fuera tu casa aquí no te podría tocar, y no se como pero supe que debía de protegerte, si hubieras recibido tu la maldición no hubiera sido igual.-

Harry observo a su tía y después dijo:

-Gracias.-

-No tienes que dármelas, venga vamos ve a descansar.-

Harry pudo escuchar los gritos de felicidad, de los magos que allí estaban, creían que todo se había terminado, pero Harry sabia que no era así, ya que todavía existían lo horcuxes. Y el se tenia que encargar de desaparecerlos todos.

Lo que ninguno sabia era que todo aquello estaba ya planeado, ya que El señor oscuro necesitaba que creyeran que había caído, para poder apoderarse de ese maldito niñato con mayor facilidad, ya que ahora bajarían la guarda referente a él. Nadie se había acordado de que por su sangre también corría la de Harry Potter por lo tanto la de Lily Evans también, así que ese hechizo no le podía afectar.

Harry le dirigió una mirada a Hermione, y enseguida supo que ella pensaba en lo mismo, había tenido la baga esperanza de que su amiga se olvidara de los horcuxes al igual que estaba seguro que aria su mejor amigo al saber de lo ocurrido esa noche, pero estaba demasiado cansado y decidió irse a dormir.

Al día siguiente le llego una carta de Ron, y con esta el profeta.

"Harry ya me entere, los de la orden nos contaron todo, es genial ahora ya no te tendrás que preocupar mas, lo conseguiste ahora ya no esta, aunque Lupim y los demás han decidido que no bajaran la vigilancia contigo, debido a que los mortinfagos siguen en activo así que nos toca seguir separados estos dos días, aprovecho para felicitarte y entregarte mi regalo, además ahí tienes el profeta, se que tu no lo recibes así que decidí mandártelo para que veas la noticia, Ginny esta muy contenta, dice que ya podréis estar juntos, eso es genial ¿Verdad amigo?

Bueno te dejo para que leas el periódico. Adiós."

Harry cogió el periódico, y leyó lo que traía en primera plana:

"EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO A CAIDO A MANOS DEL NIÑO QUE SOBREVIVIO".

Harry comenzó a leer el principio, pero después se dio cuenta de que casi todo el periódico hablaba de lo mismo, y decidió dejar de leer, pero en la primera página había un pequeño titular que le llamo la atención:

"Howarts abrirá de nuevo este año sus puertas.", Harry no lo dudaba, pero dejo de ver eso para fijarse en las fotos se dio cuenta de que la comunidad mágica recibiría la misma noticia por segunda vez, y de nuevo sentirían que estarían bien y a salvo, pero Harry no estaba ni contento ni aliviado, sabia que no estaba muerto, y que el volvería, algo en su interior le decía que el no estaba muerto, que ese maldito estaba muy bien, Harry se fijo en que lo volvían a llamar el chico que sobrevivo, el sonrió, si supieran lo que en verdad había pasado, el no era el no sobrevivió por ningún poder especial, solo por que hubo una persona para defenderlo en las dos ocasiones, pero dejo de pensar en eso cuando su tía llamo a su puerta, y le dijo que Hermione estaba abajo, y que quería hablar con el.

Harry bajo las escaleras y allí en la puerta esperando mirando hacia uno de los cuadros que tía Petunia tenía en la entrada estaba su mejor amiga, pero a su lado estaba su prima Natacha.

-Hola Harry cuanto tiempo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry le respondió el saludo, pero de Hermione recibió un abrazo diciendo:

-Harry lo he conseguido, me han nombrado Premio anual.-

-Eso es genial Hermione, ahora podremos hacer más cosas con más facilidad, ya que el premio anual pertenece a nuestro grupo de amigos.-

-Harry, de eso nada ya nos hemos jugado demasiadas veces el titulo de prefectos, deberíamos de dejar de hacer esas tonterías.-

-¿Ahora que yo voy a ir a clase con vosotros, de eso nada primita.- dijo Natacha y después se quedaron hablando un poco hasta que Hermione le dijo que se verían mañana, que era su cumpleaños y querían pasarlo con el.

Harry subió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama.

Ese día se le pasó muy rápido, y al día siguiente se despertó y al mirar a la ventana vio que había tres lechuzas esperando a que abriera la ventana, y al lado de ellas se encontraba Hegwidg.

Harry abrió la ventana, y las cuatro lechuzas dejaron su regalo.

Pig llevaba un paquete grande, y le costaba llevarlo, Harry se lo quito y esta salio volando.

Harry abrió el regalo que traía Pig, y se encontró con pastelillos de todos los sabores, un gran surtido de los Weasley, y una pluma departe de Ginny.

Harry recordó que Ron le había mandado el regalo el día anterior, y lo cogió.

Dentro del paquete había un gran estuche, con unas canicas de color dorado, estas eran las que Harry había estado viendo en su tercer año en Howarts, cuando paso unas semanas en el callejón Diagon, aunque no eran iguales a las que a él le habían gustado le encanto el regalo, dentro había una nota que decía:

"Para el que es como mi hermano espero que te guste."

Harry cogió la nota y se la guardo, y dijo:

-Para mi vale mas el mensaje.- después se fue a por otro de los paquetes que traía una lechuza, este era pequeño y traía una pequeña nota:

"Harry espero que te guste feliz cumpleaños de tu amigo Hagrig, quiero decirte que Howarts, va a abrir al final, se que será difícil para ti, imagínate lo difícil que es para mi el permanecer aquí, sabiendo que el no podrá volver para hablar conmigo, el saber que ya nunca vendrá a traerme lo que necesitase, y tampoco me defenderá ante las injusticias que se hagan, el era como un padre para mi Harry, y se que para ti también significaba mucho, quiero que sepas que tu para el eras muy especial, siempre me hablaba de ti, se que eras su alumno favorito, y no por ser Harry Potter el niño que sobrevivió si no por ser Harry, ese que no respetaba las normas, el que se dedicaba a desvelar todos los misterios, ese chico que siempre se metía en problemas, y del que tenia que estar al pendiente para que no le pasara nada, Harry nunca sabrás todo lo que hizo por ti, pero yo si lo se, y se que te quería x encima de muchas cosas, espero que todo te baya muy bien, y que te vea el 1 de Septiembre, se que no es fácil, pero piensa que aun estoy yo aquí, y si tu estas conmigo me será mas fácil de llevar ya que podré hablar con alguien del tema, Grawp intenta ayudar pero el no puede hacer mucho. Bueno Harry te dejo ya nos veremos."

Harry dejo la carta en la mesita y cogió el pequeño paquete y lo abrió en su interior había una navaja multiusos, y otra nota, Harry al observar la navaja pensó en la que había sido de Sirius.

"Harry yo pienso que esto te gustara, cuando la vi. Me acorde de que Sirius poseía una igual a esta, y creí que te gustaría tener una igual a ti siento que no sea la que el tenia, pero nunca llegue a saber que fue de ella pero bueno espero que te guste igual. Feliz cumpleaños"

Harry se guardo la nota en el bolsillo junto con la navaja, y se fue a otra de las lechuzas, esta solo traía un sobre, y Harry sabia de que se trataba.

"Estimado señor Potter como espero ya se habrá enterado por el profeta este año Howarts a decidido abrir sus puertas, lo esperamos a las 11 en el anden 9 y tres cuartos como todos los años."

Y en otra hoja los libros que necesitaría, y dentro había una pequeña carta, Harry la cogió y leyó:

"Felicidades Harry, te mando la carta con la de Howarts, es que estoy ayudando a Mcgonagall con todo este jaleo, bueno espero que todo te baya bien hoy, yo no podré ir a verte en una semana así que ya nos veremos por casa de los Weasley o en la boda de Bill, bueno espero que te lo pases bien mi regalo te lo daré cuando te vea. Felicidades:

Remus Lupin y Nimpadora Tonks."

PD:"Felicidades de parte de Mcgonagall también."

Harry se fue hasta Hegwidg y cogió lo que esta traía, para su sorpresa era un sobre verde, cuando Harry le dio la vuelta se encontró con que el sobre estaba sellado con el sello de una serpiente, y por los bordes tenia un color plateado, Harry abrió la carta, y comenzó a leerla.

_"Estimado señor Potter usted no me conoce, pero sin embargo yo a usted mas de lo que se cree, su lechuza vino hace unos días, con una nota que por lo visto Albus Dumbledore le dio para que me la entregase, le pedí que este día volviera a mi para entregarle lo que Albus Dumbledore me pidió que guardase hasta este momento, pensó que nunca se lo tendría que entregar, la muerte de Albus no, no la esperábamos ninguno, pero sin embargo el si lo sabia, no se como pero lo sabia, me pedía que te entregara eso que te envié el día de tu cumpleaños, si el hubiese estado vivo nunca lo abrías visto pero dadas las circunstancias ahí lo tienes espero que te sea útil._

_Bueno deseando haber podido serle de ayuda me despido, si se quiere comunicar conmigo su lechuza sabe como llegar hasta mi, lamento no decidirle mi nombre pero es mas seguro así, bueno me despido de usted."_Harry cogió lo que Hegwidg traía y vio que era un libro, iba a abrirlo cuando alguien llamo a su puerta, y este escondió el libro y dijo:

-¿quien?

-Harry soy yo, y Natacha, venimos a buscarte, cuando quieras podemos irnos.-

-Ahora.- dijo este y se ducho lo mas rápido que pudo y se vistió, después de 20 minutos bajo y se fue con las chicas, Harry estuvo todo el día con ellas, Harry y Natacha se llevaban muy bien, a la chica le gustaban los deportes, y cuando esta le dijo a Harry que le gustaba mucho el Quidich se quedo un poco parado, no se había dado cuenta de que Natacha también era una bruja, Harry estuvo hablando con ella de Quidich, pero sin embargo Hermione no estaba de muy buen humor, se sentía como si allí ella no pintase nada, Harry y Natacha se llevaban muy bien demasiado bien se dijo a si misma.

Harry se despidió de las chicas, y Hermione le dijo que pasarían por él al día siguiente, para ir a casa de Natacha esta los había invitado a pasar allí el resto de las vacaciones y los dos habían aceptado, Harry quería hablar con Hermione a solas para hablar de lo que le había escrito Ron, y de otras cosas que le quería preguntar, pero al ver que no estaba de humor no le comento nada, ya que le dijo lo de ir a recogerlo con una voz muy fríamente, Harry lo noto, pero no le pregunto nada, y se despidió de ellas y decidió hablarle en otro momento.

Harry entro en su habitación, y cogió el libro y lo abrió, y vio que estaba escrito del puño y letra de Dumbledore.

"Querido Harry si esto te llega es por que yo ya no estoy ahí para ahorrártelo, me tendrás que perdonar el no haberte hablado de esto antes, se que me lo echarías en cara si me volvieses a ver, por lo que considero en parte algo bueno el no estar delante tuya en estos momentos en los que estas leyendo esto, ya que si en tu quinto curso me querías pegar en esta ocasión me matarías, pero como te dije en su debido tiempo, soy un anciano, que decidió ahorrarte el que tuvieras que saber esto que te haría mas daño del que ya has pasado, pero bueno ha llegado el momento de que te cuente algo que descubrí hace muchísimo tiempo y que debería de haberte contado el día que decidí confesarte muchas cosas en quinto curso, con la muerte de Sirius.

Bueno lo primero que he de decirte es que el día de tu cumpleaños deberás de recibirlo ya que a la hora en que naciste pasara lo que te voy a explicar en breves, de veras siento que tenga que ser de la forma mas dolorosa, te pido que con el tiempo me perdones por mis múltiples errores, si lo hubieses sabido antes te lo haría sobrellevar mejor, pero bueno empezare con mi explicación que es larga, así que a las 11 de la noche del 31 de Julio esto sucederá, empezare por el principio para que lo entiendas bien.

Como te darás cuenta esta primera hoja la escribí hace muy poco, estuve tentado en contarte esto muchas veces mientras venias a mi despacho en sexto curso, pero soy un cobarde y nunca me atreví, pensé que seria bueno el ocultártelo, ya que yo había ideado una manera de que esto fuera mas llevadero y menos doloroso, pero bueno voy a empezar por contarte algo que descubrí en casa de los Potter, me refiero a la casa de tus abuelos.

Cuando supe que ellos habían muerto fui a comprobar la causa, y encontré un tapiz como el que Sirius tiene en su casa de Grinmult Place, bueno tu casa ahora, yo ya lo había visto muchas veces anterior mente, pero el caso es que en el esteba ocasión había un mensaje oculto, me lleve una sorpresa al verlo, ya que cuando se lo comente a tu padre me dijo que allí no había visto nada, de echo nadie nunca había visto o sabia de la existencia de aquel mensaje, el caso es que resulta ser que en ese tapiz hubo algo k me llamo la atención, estuve observándolo durante muchísimo tiempo, y un día el tapiz escribió unas líneas mas al mensaje, yo me lleve una sorpresa, ya que yo estaba allí cuando estas se escribieron solas, y al final del mensaje una especie de lazo unía dos nombres, cuando me fije en estos nombres me lleve una sorpresa ya que así fue cuando me entere de que tu Harry acababas de nacer, bueno a lo que iba el mensaje que allí esta escrito solo lo pueden leer tres personas, yo no se por cual motivo y las dos personas a las que le incumbe lo que allí escrito esta, que sois tu y un familiar tuyo, Harry se que esto en parte te alegrara, ya que tienes mas familia de la que esperabas, pero bueno no es que sea mucha la conexión que tenéis pero por lo visto si es importante, se que esto no te hará mucha gracia pero debo decirte que estas emparentado con..."

Pero Harry no llego a saber con quien estaba emparentado, ni nada mas de lo que traía esa carta, ya que sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, y del libro salio una gran luz roja, el libro se fue de las manos de Harry y se cerro de golpe, y fue desapareciendo mientras la luz roja se hacia mas intensa, y poco a poco se iba introduciendo en su cuerpo, Harry sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su brazo derecho, sentía que este le ardía, pero no solo le dolía el brazo, su cicatriz lo estaba matando, Harry sintió mucha presión en su cuerpo tanto es así, que todos los cristales de la habitación estallaron, Harry sintió una fuerte sacudida en su cuerpo, y su mirada se fijo en el reloj de mesita, este marcaba la hora que Dumbledore mencionaba en su libro, y sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban, y se cayo redondo al suelo, desmayándose sintiendo un fuerte dolor recorrerlo por todo el cuerpo.

En esos momentos en una habitación oscura la puerta se abría, y un hombre de cabellos negros se acerco a un chico rubio de ojos grises que estaba apoyado en una de las paredes con los ojos cerrados pensando en una muchacha que estaría seguramente con Potter.

-Draco aquí tengo algo para ti.- y le aventó un periódico.

Draco lo observo boquiabierto, y después de leer lo que había escrito dijo:

-Howarts abrirá de nuevo al final.-

-Así es, así que volverás este año, y como puedes ver el señor oscuro ya no esta ganaste la apuesta Malfoy, pero estoy seguro de que Potter no acabo con el como todos creen y con mi ayuda el volverá te lo aseguro.- dijo este muy seguro de si mismo.

-Pues que te aproveche.- dijo este sin mas, y de repente se comenzó a sentir muy mal, se llevo la mano a su brazo derecho este le había comenzado a doler mucho sin venir a cuento. Lo hizo muy disimuladamente para que Snape no se diera cuenta de nada.

Draco se sintió muy mareado todo le daba vueltas, y cerro los ojos, y a la vez que un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo azabache caía al suelo desmayado.

Snape fue a su lado y antes de que cayese y se diese contra el suelo lo cogió, al hacer esto sintió que el chico tenia mucha fiebre, pero su sudor era frió como el hielo.

Harry y Draco tuvieron exactamente el mismo sueño raro.

Se encontraban en una casa, cada uno por su lado solos, no se podían ver, aunque estaban en el mismo sitio y veían lo mismo, se acercaron a una chimenea que estaba enfrente de los dos, y cogieron un porta retratos, estaba dado la vuelta, sin pensarlo lo giraron y encontraron una fotografía de un hombre con alguien mas, no podían identificar a la persona que estaba a su lado, pero sin embargo sentían que a esa persona si la conocían, dieron la vuelta al portarretratos y vieron que había un sobre detrás, cuando intentaron cogerlo sintieron una sacudida y fueron expulsados de la casa, pudieron ver el exterior de la casa, era blanca, y tenia dos pisos, no les sonaba de nada esa casa nunca la habían visto antes, pero sentían la necesidad de estar allí.

Hermione llego al día siguiente a la casa.

-Muy buenos días venia a recoger a Harry, habíamos quedado por que hoy nos íbamos a casa de mi prima.- dijo esta.

-Veras el caso es que Harry no esta bien, creo que será mejor que subas tu, a ver como lo encontremos esta mañana.- dijo Petunia dejando pasar a Hermione, esta subió las escaleras y al entrar en el cuarto se quedo muy parada en la puerta, todos los cristales de la habitación estaban hechos añicos, un charco de sangre en el suelo, no era muy grande pero si visible, y vio a un Harry en la cama tumbado boca arriba, estaba muy pálido y se fijo en que estaba sudando.

Hermione saco su varita y dijo:

-Reparo.- y todo volvió a la normalidad, todos los cristales rotos se arreglaron, y las gafas de Harry fueron a parar a la mano de Hermione, esta se acerco al moreno, y le toco la frente, estaba ardiendo en fiebre, pero sin embargo su sudor era muy frió.

Hermione se sentó en una silla y se quedo allí sentada, repasando todo en la habitación, intentando averiguar que era lo que le había sucedido a Harry para encontrarse así, pero lo único raro que encontró fue un sobre de color verde y plata, con una serpiente como sello, Hermione pensó en pedirle una explicación cuando estuviera bien, ese sobre no le gustaba nada.

Hermione le comunico lo sucedido a Lupin mediante una carta, se disculpo con su prima, y con los Weasley, les dijo que se verían cuando Harry ya se hubiese recuperado, Natacha le dijo que los esperaba en su casa, que cuando este estuviese bien que fueran para su casa.

La familia Weasley estaba muy preocupada por Harry, pero le dijeron que no había problema mientras que en cuanto se recuperara fuera a que la señora Weasley lo viera, ya que esta no se quedaría tranquila hasta ver que el moreno estaba en buenas condiciones.

Hermione iba todos los días a ver a Harry y se quedaba hasta la noche que volvía a su casa, a Ron la noticia no le cayo muy bien tenia ganas de ver a Hermione, y estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo, pero su madre le dijo que no podían ir a verlo, ya que los mortinfagos iban detrás de ellos, y eso no lo podían ignorar.

Paso una semana entera desde que Hermione había encontrado a Harry en esas circunstancias, y el moreno seguía exactamente igual, tenia fiebre que no le bajaba, y seguía sudando frió.

Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y se la apretó fuerte, y dijo:

-Harry por favor vuelve ya.-Hermione espero un buen rato para esperar una reacción del moreno, pero lo único que obtuvo de respuesta fue el silencio de la habitación, aun así ella no le soltó la mano y siguió con ella cogida.

Harry y Draco sintieron una sacudida y de repente se encontraban los dos en Howarts, estaban en una habitación vacía, solo un gran espejo estaba en mitad de la habitación, Harry sabia a la perfección que espejo era, era el espejo de Oesed, pero Draco era la primera vez que lo veía. Los dos se acercaron con mucha cautela al espejo. Pero mientras se estaban mirando en él, el cristal del espejo se dio una especie de vuelta, y ante la sorpresa de ambos lo que el espejo reflejaba era la imagen del otro.

Draco al ver la figura de Harry devolviéndole la mirada sintió una sacudida, y vio unos ojos azules como el agua que lo llamaban.

Harry por su parte sintió lo mismo que Draco, pero vio unos ojos acaramelados ante el.


	3. La boda de Fleur y Bill

**_La boda de Fleur y Bill._**

Y los dos se despertaron de súbito, Harry agarro fuerte la mano que lo tenía sostenido, y se incorporo muy rápido, no se fijo en quien estaba a su lado, y lo único que dijo fue:

-Malfoy.- y se quedo muy parado.

Draco por su parte se incorporo igualmente de rápido, y sin fijarse en las dos personas que estaban a su lado dijo:

-Potter.- y se quedo pensando en lo que había visto.

A mucha distancia de allí, alguien se cogió fuerte el pecho, había tenido la necesidad de llamarlo, de decir su nombre pero ¿porque, ¿a que se debía que de repente tuviera la necesidad de llamarlo, de gritar su nombre como si su vida se fuera en ello?-

-No entiendo, que me pasa.-

Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo:

-¿A que viene que lo nombres ahora?- pregunto esta, y recordó que no era la primera vez que Harry se despertaba de súbito diciendo el nombre de Malfoy.

-¿Hermione, ¿que haces aquí, ¿que me ha pasado?- pregunto este mientras se ponía una mano en la frente y se dejaba caer en la cama. Hermione le toco la frente y vio que no tenía fiebre, le contó lo que ella sabía de la historia, y después de que el la escuchara le dijo:

-¿Harry a sido Voldemort, yo no me creo que este muerto como hace 16 años.- dijo esta.

-No, no fue el, pero tranquila no eres la única que piensa eso, estoy de acuerdo contigo, creo que Voldemort esta tramando algo.- dijo este intentando recordar todo el sueño que había tenido.

-Harry, necesito que me expliques que estabas haciendo cuando te desmayaste.- Harry no dijo nada, se quedo pensando un momento y después de un rato dijo:

-Solo estaba leyendo nada más.- era la verdad, no le diría lo que leía, ya que ni el mismo sabia de que se trataba, y sintió un nudo en su garganta debido a que nunca sabría que era lo que Dumbledore le quería contar que era tan importante que el supiera, se arrepintió de no haberlo leído cuando le llego, y recordó una frase que la agenda que Hermione le había regalo hace unos años le dijo:

"Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy", que razón tenia, ahora nunca sabría que decía esa carta ni ese libro.

Hermione lo miro con cara desconfiada, no se creía que solo estuviese leyendo.

-Hermione es la verdad, estaba leyendo nada mas, para que luego me digan que el leer no mata.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Muy gracioso, ¿pero que es lo que estabas leyendo, no tendría nada que ver con este sobre ¿verdad?- Harry miro la mano de Hermione, y vio el sobre verde, después miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Veo que no solo te dedicaste a vigilarme, sino también a registrarme.- y le quito el sobre de las manos y le dijo:

-Esto lo compre en el callejón diagon, me gusto y me lo compre, ¿o es que es un crimen tener un sobre así?- dijo este.

-No, pero bueno haz lo quieras.- Hermione espero a que este hablara pero no lo hizo, Hermione después de un momento dijo:

-¿Por que nombraste a Malfoy cuando despertaste?- a Harry esa pregunta le pillo de improviso y abrió mucho los ojos pero luego dijo:

-Soñé con la muerte de Dumbledore otra vez.- dijo sin más, Hermione no le creyó y dijo:

-Harry, eso no es cierto me estas mintiendo igual que aquella vez en el tren, es la segunda vez que te despiertas y lo nombras, dime porque.- dijo esta se estaba cansando de que le mintiese.

-Mira Hermione es la verdad te guste o no eso es lo que me pasa.- Harry se volvió para que ella no lo mirara a la cara Hermione tenia la faculta de descubrir sus mentiras con solo mirarlo a la cara, eso le traía mas de un problema, pero nunca entendería como a el le descubría ante la mas mínima de las mentiras, pero sin embargo Ron le mentía y no pasaba nada.

Hermione se iba a levantar cuando Harry le dijo:

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí desmayado?- Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Una semana entera.-

-¿Y desde cuando estas aquí?- pregunto este, pero sin mirarla a la cara.

-Desde que me entere al día siguiente de que te desmayaras, venia todos los días y me quedaba hasta la noche desde la mañana.- dijo esta. Harry sonrió, se sentía bien al saber que su amiga había estado con el desde el primer momento, y después de unos segundos se dio cuenta de que todavía tenía la mano de Hermione cogida y le dijo:

-¿Y desde cuando te tengo apresada?-

-Pues solo te cogí de la mano hoy, y te despertaste al poco.- dijo esta.

Harry se quedo callado pero no soltó su mano le agradaba sostenérsela, y después de un momento de silencio Harry se volvió hacia ella y le dijo:

-Estoy cansado ¿te importa si duermo un poco?-

-No.- dijo esta y le iba a soltar la mano para irse pero Harry se la sujeto fuerte y le dijo:

-¿Y te importaría quedarte aquí conmigo, no me sueltes la mano por favor?- Hermione lo miro un momento y después se volvió a sentar en la silla, y cogió un libro y se puso a leerlo, Harry la observo mientras leía, y cerro los ojos, mientras pensaba en darle las gracias a Hermione, pero no sabia como hacerlo así que acabo por quedarse dormido con la idea de agradecerle en la mente.

Por su parte Draco estaba sudando, y sintió como alguien lo abrazaba, miro a esa persona y vio que se trataba de su madre, cuando esta lo soltó Snape lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Porque nombraste a Potter después de despertarte?-

-No lo se.- dijo este muy seguro de si mismo, ya que su tía Bellaxtrix le había enseñado muy bien oclumancia.

-No te creo estas mintiendo quiero que me digas que fue lo k soñaste Malfoy.- dijo este.

-No me acuerdo.- dijo Draco.

-O me lo dices o será peor para ti.-

-No me acuerdo, no recuerdo que fue lo que soñé.- dijo este.

-Severus por favor lleva una semana desmayado, deja ya de darle voces, no esta en condiciones ya te lo dirá en otro momento.-

Snape miro a Narcisa y se marcho enfadado de la habitación.

-Draco hijo descansa, te vendrá bien.- dijo Narcisa intentando tranquilizar los nervios de Draco.

-Vale.- dijo este y se tumbo, no se durmió muy rápido que digamos, solo podía pensar en ese sueño que había tenido con Potter.

Al cabo de un rato se durmió, pero solo porque unos ojos azulados le vinieron a la memoria, había soñado con ellos, y sabia muy bien a quien le pertenecían.

Hermione, dejo de leer, y se fijo en Harry, y mientras lo miraba sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, le resultaba extraño que Harry le pidiera que se quedara, mientras lo estaba observando sintió que este le apretaba la mano, y fijo su vista en la mirada de Harry, vio como abría un poco la boca, y dijo:

-Gracias por todo Hermi.- Hermione lo miro extrañada, nadie la había llamado antes Hermi, pero le gusto que lo hiciera, y después se fijo en que Harry estaba sonriendo.

Harry se despertó, sentía un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho, e intento levantarse, pero cuando intento coger sus gafas vio que en su brazo alguien estaba apoyado.

Al volverse vio que era Hermione, que se había quedado dormida, se volvió a tumbar con cuidado para no despertarla, y se quedo observándola un buen rato, se fijo en ella, y recordó todo lo que habían vivido juntos, y sin saber porque una idea descabellada le paso por la mente y envez de desecharla la llevo acabo, después de unos instantes se arrepintió y se volvió hacia otro lado, esperando a que ella se despertara, aunque no sabia que iba a decirle, ni siquiera el sabia por que había echo eso, se sentía raro, pero contrario a lo que él esperaba Hermione no se despertó, y siguió dormida un buen rato.

Cuando despertó se despidió de Harry y le dijo que al día siguiente lo recogería para ir a casa de su prima Harry estuvo de acuerdo, no le dijo casi nada y eso la extraño, pero decidió no preguntarle que le pasaba, porque este seguramente la mentiría como últimamente había echo.

Pasaron dos semanas, y Harry y Natacha se llevaban muy bien, esta vivía cerca de los Weasley, en una casa que sus padres habían alquilado, así que todos los Weasley pasaban mucho tiempo con Harry, Hermione y Natacha.

Harry decidió, no sacar a Ron de su error con el asunto de Voldemort. Con Ginny decidió hacerla creer que estaba saliendo con Natacha, se lo explico todo, y esta acepto hacerse pasar por su novia delante de Ginny, y los demás, así que dos días antes de la boda Ginny fue a casa de Natacha para ver si podía hablar con Harry, pero al ver que no se había levantado se quedo en la cocina con Hermione, al poco tiempo bajo Natacha, y Harry estaba en las escaleras, y cuando estaba cerca de la cocina oyó las voces de Ginny y Hermione, y se puso nervioso, no quería encontrarse con Ginny, si ella le hablaba de volver no seria capaz de negarse una vez mas, debía de hacer ya lo acordado con Natacha, y cuando estaba apunto de ir a buscarla oyó su voz en la cocina, y entonces entro en esta y dijo:

-Buenos días.- y se acerco a Natacha, esta lo miro intrigada, pero él le hizo una señal y ella lo entendió enseguida, así que cuando él se acerco y la cogió de la cintura actuó como si nada y este dijo:

-Buenos días amor ¿dormiste bien?- ella lo miro, sonrió y dijo:

-De maravilla ¿y tú?-

-Bien también.-

Y después el beso, Ginny los miro a ambos con cara de sorpresa, pero no por lo que estaba viendo, sino porque no le importaba, no sintió nada al ver a los dos besándose, se sintió rara, necesitaba pensar así que dijo:

-Hermione, yo ya me voy, ya hablaremos en otro momento.- después miro a los otros dos y dijo:- hasta pasado mañana.- y salio de allí.

Harry no dijo nada solo le hizo una señal, Natacha le dijo adiós, pero Hermione, no era capaz de articular palabra miraba a Harry y este lo único que hacia era evadir su mirada, desayuno y se fue a subir a la habitación que ocupaba en esa casa.

-Quieto ahí Potter tú y yo tenemos que hablar.-Harry cerro los ojos y decidió tomárselo de broma y dijo:

-Usted dirá señorita Granger.-

-No estoy para bromas, ¿porque hiciste eso? y mas delante de Ginny sabias que estaba ahí, y aun así lo hiciste.-

-Hermione no creo que te tenga que dar explicaciones de mis actos.-

-Tu eres tonto, te has pasado Ginny no se merece eso.-

-Hermione, déjalo ya eso es cosa mía, no tienes que meterte en mi vida personal.- dijo este.

-Y la de mi mejor amiga.- dijo esta.

-Lo hice porque tu prima y yo estamos saliendo, ¿que? es que si esta ella delante no voy a poder besarla.- dijo este como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero se que no estas saliendo con mi prima.- dijo esta mirando a Harry, este le devolvió la mirada sin entender y ella dijo:- me lo acaba de decir, que todo era una farsa.- dijo esta.

-¿Es que siempre lo tienes que saber todo, pues que te quede claro que de esto no vas a saber nada.-

-Pues le voy a decir a Ginny que todo era un montaje.- dijo esta y se dio la vuelta, Harry al escuchar esto la cogió del brazo y la puso contra la pared sujetándola y le dijo:

-No vas a hacer eso, Hermione mas te vale que Ginny no se entere de que es una farsa, tiene derecho a ser feliz con Colin, y no voy a dejar que se haga ilusiones conmigo, porque yo ya no la quiero, prefiero que sufra una o dos semanas, como mucho a mas tiempo, te juro que si se entera no te dirigiré la palabra nunca más.- Hermione miro a Harry, y después de unos segundos dijo:

-Pero que te has creído, ella te quiere y a mi tu no me engañas, quiero que me digas la verdad-

-Ya te lo he dicho, y no te lo digo más, mas te vale que Ginny no se entere de la verdad.-

-Harry te guste o no se lo voy a decir.-

-Si se lo dices ya te avise no te volveré a hablar.- después de eso la soltó y se alejo de ella y se fue a su cuarto cerrando de un portazo.

Harry se quedo allí, el resto de los dos días, cuando quería comer algo conjuraba algo, no quería ver a Hermione, ya que no quería volver a discutir con ella.

Era la noche anterior a la boda de Fleur y Bill, y este se echo a dormir, estaba pensando en el sueño de la casa y todavía no le encontraba una explicación, de repente sintió un fuertísimo dolor en el brazo derecho, y se levanto la manga, y vio una vez mas la marca que había descubierto después de despertarse de ese sueño tan raro, y una pluma de fénix, de un color anaranjado estaba allí.

Harry se quedo dormido con ese fuerte dolor en el brazo, al día siguiente sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba, abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione, esta estaba llamándolo.

-Harry o te levantas o te juro que nos vamos sin ti a la boda.- Hermione, Ginny y Gabrielle habían sido escogidas como las damas de honor de la boda, y estaba muy nerviosa.

-Ya voy.- dijo el chico, y Hermione salio de la habitación a toda prisa, Harry se levanto y se fue a la ducha, y después se vistió con el traje que la señora Weasley le había mandado ponerse ese día, intento peinarse su pelo alborotado pero fue un nuevo intento fallido, y Harry se dijo mentalmente:"Pelo 1 millón Harry cero".

Después salio de su cuarto ya arreglado, llevaba una túnica de gala de color negro, con vetas de verde esmeralda que resaltaban con el sol, Harry estaba abajo esperando a las chicas, y cuando se giro se quedo muy parado.

Natacha bajaba las escaleras de una manera muy elegante, llevaba un vestido de color veis, de tirantes, un escote poco pronunciado, y estaba adornado con unas florecillas que hacían un bonito dibujo que dividía el vestido por una línea diagonal.

Llevaba su pelo suelto, y este resaltaba con el sol, Harry vio que se había pintado, sus labios resaltaban de un color rojo intenso, y llevaba un tono amaronado en los ojos casi imperceptible.

Esta al llegar a su lado le dijo:

-¿Que tal?-

-Te queda muy bien.- dijo este sin darle mucha importancia, la chica estaba muy guapa la verdad sea dicha, pero tampoco para exagerar, llevaban mucho tiempo esperando a Hermione y Harry dijo:

-Y eso que era yo el que se había quedado dormido.-

-Tranquilo mírala ahí baja.- dijo esta, Harry la miro primero a ella, y estaba dispuesto a decirle algo a su amiga por la tardanza, mientras se giraba con una sonrisa en los labios dijo:

-Baya al fin que bajas ¿sabes que te tardaste de...- pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, Hermione estaba enfrente del, llevaba su pelo recogido en un bonito moño, pero le caían barios mechones aposta, llevaba un vestido de color rosado casi blanco, que tenia un tirante en una de las manos, y en la otra no tenia manga, era largo y su escote era mas pronunciado que el de Natacha, pero estaba muy bien disimulado con unas florecillas blancas que le decoraban el escote, el vestido se ajustaba muy bien a su cuerpo, cosa que Harry noto muy bien, pero a partir de la cintura el vestido se iba despegando, pero no mucho, Harry vio que llevaba un collar, de plata, que tenia un pequeño relicario, Harry se fijo en el y vio que traía el nombre de su madre, se siguió fijando en su amiga, y se fijo en su mirada, esta también llevaba un poco de maquillaje, pero era tan suave que nadie lo diría, Harry se dio cuenta porque estaba muy acostumbrado a Hermione y sabia cuando se hacia algo especial, esta llevaba un fular al rededor de los hombros que se abrochaba de una manera elegante a donde acababa el escote con una de las florecitas blancas.

Hermione miro a Harry y sonrió, este al verla sonreír, sintió un escalofrió, después se sacudió la cabeza, y esta dijo:

-Perdonar por la tardanza.-

-Ha merecido la pena la espera.- dijo este y le sonrió de vuelta, Hermione se ruborizo un poco ante el comentario de este pero Harry no lo noto, y dijo:- ¿Puedo ofreceros mis brazos señoritas?- las dos aceptaron encantadas, y se cogieron del brazo de Harry una a cada lado.

La boda se celebraría en el jardín de los Weasley, Harry era a la primera boda de magos a la que asistía, al igual que Hermione.

La novia iba muy hermosa con su vestido blanco ajustado a su cuerpo excepto por el final que se abría, era liso, con algunos adornos que lo hacían parecer el vestido mas hermoso del mundo, llevaba un velo largo, y su gran melena rubia la llevaba suelta, tanto su pelo como el velo lo tenia cogido gracias a la tiara que la señora Weasley le había dejado.

Bill por su parte iba con una túnica negra y un pantalón igual, su pelo recogido en una coleta, y llevaba una pequeña flor en la túnica, y en su rostro lucia una gran sonrisa.

La ceremonia dio comenzó Harry lo vio todo muy atento, y llego el turno de las damas de honor, las tres llevaban el mismo vestido, y sacaron sus respectivas varitas.

Ginny fue la primera en hacer los honores, su largo cabello rojo resaltaba ante ese vestido tan claro, y sus ojos azules le brillaban, Harry se imagino que se había emocionado.

Y Ginny dijo:" Para que perdure el amor". Y de su varita salió un lazo que se convirtió en una rosa, y otro en una mano sujetándola.

Luego le toco a Grabrielle y dijo:"Para que siempre haya esperanza". Y de su varita salió un lazo que se convirtió en un pequeño ramo de flores de color verde, y por último le toco a Hermione, esta levanto su varita y dijo:

-"Para que siempre haya amistad, esperanza, sinceridad y amor" de la varita de Hermione salieron muchos lazos, formaron una gran llama de varios colores, después esta se deshizo, Harry no había dejado de mirar a Hermione mientras hablaba, y esta fijo su mirada en el, y al terminar de hablar le había sonreído, el le devolvió la sonrisa.

El señor que los casaba, hizo que de sus varitas salieran dos lazos y estos unieron las manos de Bill y Fleur, y los lazos se fueron desvaneciendo como si se estuvieran metiendo en la piel, y el hombre dijo:

-Unidos hasta la eternidad.- Harry vio como estos se levantaban y se besaban, el se iba a levantar para felicitarlos, cuando oyó el canto de un fénix, y se sintió muy mal, estaba fatal Natacha ya se había ido, y nadie lo podía ver entre tanta gente, se levanto como pudo y se fue andando hasta donde no podía escuchar el jaleo de la gente, estaba fatal, su cicatriz le estaba ardiendo, y su brazo derecho lo tenia muy dolorido, Harry se dejo caer por una pared hacia abajo, cerrando los ojos mientras caía, ese dolor era mas fuerte del que nunca antes había sentido.

Harry se quedo allí, sentado, podía escuchar las voces de los invitados, estaban celebrando el casamiento, pero de repente el fénix dejo de cantar, y oyó mejor los ruidos, la gente no se estaba divirtiendo, estaban gritando de terror, Harry se levanto como pudo mientras cogía su varita.

-¿Vas a algún lado Potter?-Harry reconoció la voz al instante era la voz con la que había soñado casi todas esas noches, la que oía diciendo Avada Kedabra a la única persona que a él le quedaba, Harry se giro y miro a Severus Snape a los ojos.

-No sabes las ganas que tenia de tenerte enfrente Potter.- dijo este y Harry solo se dedico a mirarlo.

-¿No me digas, ¿y para que?- pregunto este extrañado.

-Bueno, entre otras cosas para verte la cara, ¿que tal has estado estos días, Dumbledore no muy bien creo?- Harry sintió que su sangre hervía al ver a Snape reírse como un loco.

-No eres mas que un miserable cobarde, no se como fuiste capaz cerdo.- dijo este.

-Baya Potter, que mal tus modales están yendo a peor, eso no es muy bueno.- dijo este y después sonrió y dijo:-si Dumbledore te viera se llevaría una decepción.-

Harry lo miro con intenso odio, el que había estado acumulando durante muchísimo tiempo, después sujeto fuertemente su varita, y Snape le dijo:

-¿Así que tu fuiste él que me vio matar al viejo, siempre metiéndote en lo que no te importa.- dijo este.

-Si, fui yo, y te juro que me encargare de vengarlo eres un maldito bastando, un cobarde lo mataste cuando él te pidió ayuda, yo siempre le dije que no eras de fiar, pero sin embargo te defendía ante todo y ante todos, no se como fuiste capaz de matarlo tan fríamente, como si no te importara, eres un maldito cobarde, seguro que en otras circunstancias eso no abría acabado así.- Harry se quedo callado viendo la reacción de Snape ante sus palabras, y vio como este lo miraba con odio y le dijo:

-Maldito Potter, yo no soy ningún cobarde, y si lo piensas de esta forma tu eres mas ruin que yo, yo al menos hice que dejara de sufrir, pero y tu Potter, lo viste todo y no hiciste nada por evitarlo, si yo soy un asesino cobarde tendríamos que preguntarnos ¿y tu que eres Potter?- Harry se quedo parado no esperaba esa respuesta de Snape, pero este no se quedo allí:- No se como puedes reprocharme nada si solo fuiste capaz de esconderte bajo tu capa de invisibilidad, no fuiste capaz de enfrentarte a mi, te quedaste mirando mientras matábamos a Dumbledore, yo seré un cobarde por haberlo echo de esa forma pero ¿y tu Potter? tu tenias tu varita y lo dejaste morir sin mas.- Harry sintió que le ardía todo el cuerpo, y sin pretenderlo mando a Snape por los aires, y se dio contra una columna y callo al suelo, este levanto la vista hacia los ojos de Harry y se quedo petrificado, no se esperaba lo que vio al verlos, por primera vez en su vida había sentido miedo, terror al ver a alguien a los ojos, ni siquiera Voldemort lo había asustado de esa forma, pero no dejo que Potter lo notara, y se incorporo y dijo:

-Bueno espero que después de esto entiendas que conmigo no se juega Potter.- y desapareció, Harry lo busco con la mirada y para su horror lo encontró torturando a Ron, este estaba en el suelo revolcándose de dolor, Harry corrió para ayudarlo, pero antes de llegar donde ellos tropezó contra algo invisible y cayo al suelo, se fijo en que Snape se reía mientras lo veía ahí tirado, y en su cabeza escucho su voz y dijo:

-Bueno Potter espero que disfrutes de este espectáculo, es solo para tu disfrute.- Harry se dio cuenta de que la barrera era la misma que pusieron en Howarts, y busco el sitio desde donde se podría estar proyectando, y entonces vio que la boda se había celebrado en una especie de parca, y busco los pilares de esta, los diviso muy rápido, y sin pensárselo la destruyo, Harry hizo un pequeño hechizo para que la parka no se cayera, y comenzó a correr hacia Snape, al llegar este desapareció, Harry se acerco a Ron e hizo que este lo mirada y después le dijo:

-Estás bien, sal de aquí cuanto antes.- Harry se incorporo, y entonces escucho una voz que le decía:

-¿Serás tan rápido con la sangre sucia? no sabes cuantas ganas tenia de hacer esto.- Harry sintió una sacudida, y se puso muy nervioso, empezó a buscar a Hermione como loco, no podía dejarlo, no podría dejar que le pasara nada a ella, Harry la vio estaba peleando con Bellaxtrix Lestrang, Harry corrió hacia ella, y entonces al ver que Snape se aparecía justo detrás le grito:

-Hermione detrás tuya.- esta se giro, y al ver a Snape se quedo paralizada no sabia que hacer, Bella se dio cuenta y dijo un hechizo a la vez que Snape, Harry al ver que Hermione no reaccionaba siguió corriendo hacia ella, esta no se movía, Harry solo pensaba en una cosa, " A ella no por favor a ella no." y sin pensárselo dos veces se tiro contra esta justo cuando los dos hechizos le iban a dar, Hermione cayo al suelo, pero Harry no tubo tanta suerte ya que los dos hechizo le dieron de pleno, Harry comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, y de sus ojos salían lagrimas, estaba acostumbrado al dolor de un cruciatus, ¿pero de dos a la vez, no eso era demasiado, Harry se desplomo en la hierva, pero el chico aunque sintió un dolor muy fuerte mas del esperado, no soltó ni un grito, Snape dejo de lanzarle la maldición cuando este cayo desmayado al suelo, Bella por el contrario quería seguir, pero este se lo impidió alegando que debían de irse que ya había habido demasiadas bajas.

Hermione vio como los dos rayos se dirigían hacia ella, y estaba pensando en que ya no volvería a ver ni a Ron ni a Harry, ni tampoco a sus padres, estaba paralizada, asustada, no sabia que hacer entonces sintió que alguien la empujaba, pero solo ella caía al suelo cuando vio lo que sucedía se quedo muy parada y sorprendida, los dos hechizos que iban para ella impactaron uno en el pecho y otro en la espalda de un chico de cabellos azabaches revoltosos y ojos de un intenso verde esmeralda que con el tiempo, se volvieron mas vidriosos por las lagrimas que el chico intentaba aguantar, para que no se dieran cuenta de lo el estaba pasando.

Hermione vio como caía al suelo poco a poco, y cuando los vio desaparecer se fue corriendo donde el estaba, y le cogió la mano fuertemente y comenzó a llamarlo, este no contestaba, y estaba con una expresión de dolor en su mirada.

Lo llevaron a la casa de los Weasley y lo echaron en la cama de Ron, Hermione estaba dispuesta a quedarse allí, hasta que este despertase y le diera una explicación de porque había echo eso.

Harry estaba soñando de nuevo con esa casa, le resultaba vagamente familiar estaba seguro de haberla visto antes, de nuevo estaba en la salita, y estaba dirigiéndose a la chimenea, donde estaba ese retrato que tanto le llamaba la atención.

Lo cogió en sus manos y volvió a ver al hombre de la foto, pero no podía reconocer a la otra persona, y para colmo al darle la vuelta ese sobre seguía allí, intento cogerlo, pero como la ultima vez salio volando de la casa.

Harry se estaba fijando en la fachada de la casa, pero de repente ésta cambio completamente, se encontraba en una enorme mansión, el la reconoció enseguida, era la casa con la que había soñado hace tres años atrás, y allí ante el había una persona Severus Snape que le decía:

-Todo esta saliendo como usted había planeado, todos creen que desapareció, y Howarts abrirá de nuevo este año.-

-Pero por tus entupidos errores tu no podrás volver a Howarts, ahora no tendré a nadie que me informe, solo a esos dos Slytherin, que no es que sean muy eficaces.-

-Tranquilo mi señor haremos todo lo posible para que alguien de más confianza se infiltre en Howarts para vigilar a Potter de cerca.- dijo este sin más.

-Eso espero, este año será el definitivo, Harry Potter no cumplirá los 18 de eso me encargare yo, esta será la ultima vez que nos encontremos por tanto la definitiva, pero no solo terminare con Potter, esos amigos suyos son míos, el tal Ron Weasley y esa sangre sucia disfrutare matándolos delante de él, además hay que tener en cuenta que se me esta acabando el tiempo ya impedí parte de ese proceso, pero si no lo termino de impedir puede ser peligroso para mi.- dijo este.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, y abrió los ojos, el estaba bien, todo había sido una farsa para que Howarts abriese, ahora no sabia como haría para que lo creyesen, aunque seguro que eso seria imposible solo los de la orden se fiarían de el, pero necesitaba que la vigilancia sobre el se debilitara para poder encontrar los Horcuxes sin ser descubierto.


	4. Visita al callejon y vuelta a Howarts

**_Visita al callejon, y vuelta a Howarts._**

Harry se puso las gafas y al fijar su vista vio que Hermione estaba en la silla de al lado dormida, y Ron en la otra cama.

Harry se iba a levantar, pero le fue imposible, tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido, y no pudo reprimir el quejarse, tras dar un pequeño grito de dolor Hermione se despertó, y al verlo despierto se levanto y se dirigió hasta el.

Harry sonrió al ver que ella estaba bien y que no le habían echo daño, al ver a su amiga acercarse esta no reacciono como el esperaba, sintió que su mejilla le ardía, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que llevarse su mano a esta y la miro sorprendido, había esperado un gracias, ni eso solo un como te encuentras, pero que le cruzara la cara con esa fuerza.

-¿ERES IDIOTA O QUE, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRIO PONERTE ENMEDIO, PODRIAS HAVER MUERTO, HARRY PODRIAN HABERTE LANZADO LA MALDICION AVARA KEDABRA Y HABER ACABADO CON TIGO, TU NO TE DAS CUENTA DE QUE TU VIDA ES MAS VALIOSA QUE LA MÍA, SI TU HUBIERAS MUERTO ESTE HUBIERA SIDO EL FINAL DE EL MUNDO MAGICO, MI VIDA NO ES NADA COMPARADA CON LA TUYA, ERES UN MALDITO IMBECIL, ¿COMO PUDISTE HACER ALGO TAN IMPRUDENTE?- Hermione tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y Harry estaba muy enfadado, Ron por su parte los miraba a los dos, y abrió mucho los ojos ante las palabras de la castaña, pero se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio lo que Harry hizo:

-Hermione esto me dolerá mas a mi que a ti perdóname.- y le dio una bofetada no muy fuerte y después dijo:-TU ERES LA QUE NO SE ENTERA DE NADA, NO QUIERO VOLVERTE A OIR DECIR QUE TU VIDA NO ES NADA COMPARADA CON LA MÍA, TU ERES UNA PERSONA MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MUCHA GENTE, Y ADEMAS A MI SOLO ME IMPORTABA QUE MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTUBIERA BIEN, SABIA QUE NO TE MATARIA, PORQUE RESULTA QUE ESA MALDITA Y ASKEROSA SERPIENTE A DADO ORDENES EXPLICITAS DE QUE NOSOTROS TRES SOMOS SUYOS, NOS QUIERE MATAR EL, NO PODIA DEJAR QUE SUFRIERAS ESA MALDICON, Y MENOS QUEDARME MIRANDO.-

Harry dejo de mirar a su amiga y después de un rato dijo:

-Salir de aquí los dos quiero estar solo.- Hermione y Ron se miraron y no se movieron de donde estaban, Harry al ver que no se iban dijo:-QUE OS LARGEIS LOS DOS YA.-Ron lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry yo no te he dicho ni echo nada.- dijo este intentando que su amigo lo dejara quedarse con él, no creía que fuera bueno dejarlo solo.

-Por favor vete tu también Ron quiero estar solo.- Harry no miro a su amigo, quería pensar, pero sobre todo no quería ver a Hermione, estaba muy enfadado con ella.

Ron cogió de la mano a Hermione y se fueron, Harry se quedo pensando en un montón de cosas entre otras cosas lo que había sentido cuando vio que Hermione no se movía, y que iba a recibir el impacto de los dos hechizos, Harry sintió miedo, mas del que nunca creyó que sentiría al perder a alguien, sintió muchísimo miedo y además después de lo que acababa de soñar su miedo había aumentado pero sobre todo con respecto a sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry se recupero en dos días pero sin embargo no hablaba con nadie, decidió pensar en lo que había soñado, y se centro en la casa, decidió hablar con Lupim en cuanto lo viese, necesitaba saber donde estaba el valle de Godrig.

Los días fueron pasando, y Harry decidió hablar con Ron, pero con Hermione no quería hablar por lo menos hasta que se le olvidara todo lo que le había dicho y el tortazo que le había dado.

Ron le informo que al día siguiente irían al callejón Diagon todos juntos, a Harry al principio no le hizo mucha gracia pero al final accedió a ir, le dijeron que irían con los padres de Ron, con Tonks y los gemelos, y que Lupin no podía ir con ellos porque estaba haciendo algo para la orden.

Harry al día siguiente se levanto temprano para desayunar, últimamente el brazo derecho le estaba doliendo demasiado, Harry se termino de duchar y estaba buscando una camiseta cuando Hermione llamo a la puerta, Harry dijo:

-¿quien es?-

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?- Hermione abrió la puerta y Harry se estaba poniendo la camiseta, al verlo se fijo en su brazo derecho y vio algo, Harry se puso rápido la camiseta y dijo:

-¿Que vienes a pegarme otra vez, pues ya te aviso que tendrás que esperarte un poco hasta que mi cara deje de arder después de la primera.- Harry paso por su lado decidido a salir de allí, y Hermione le cogió del brazo derecho, justo donde tenia la marca que le había visto, pero no se dio cuenta, Harry sintió que su brazo le quemaba, y dio un pequeño grito y se soltó de una forma un poco brusca, esta lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Que te pasa en el brazo?-

-Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.- dijo este y salio de allí antes de que ella comenzara a hacerle preguntas.

Al llegar abajo la señora Weasley los estaba esperando, Harry se acerco a ella y le dio los buenos días, esta estaba muy cariñosa con Harry, después de lo que había pasado en la boda al verlo volver así, le entro mucho miedo de que estuviese muerto.

Harry estaba esperando a los demás con Ron, se fueron todos al callejón diagon, y allí se separaron:

-Vosotros ir a por los libros, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo lo demás, por cierto dentro de una hora en el caldero chorreante.- dijo la señora Weasley con voz autoritaria.

Todos se fueron cada uno para cada lado, Harry se fue con Ron, Hermione y Natacha, Ginny se fue con unas amigas que encontró y con Luna.

Harry iba atrás hablando con Ron, y Natacha y Hermione iban un poco mas atrás, Harry se acerco a ver el escaparate de la tienda de Quidich, junto con Ron Hermione puso los ojos en blanco cuando Natacha se fue con ellos.

Hermione se les acerco, y Harry la pudo ver detrás del, para ver que era lo que miraban, y este se aparto un poco para que ella viera que en el escaparate había una foto de un hombre de la edad de Sirius y Remus, de pelo negro azabache, y ojos color café cubiertos por unas gafas finas.

Harry lo reconoció al instante sin necesidad de leer lo que traía abajo.

"James Potter en portada, y dentro encontrareis a los mejores jugadores de Quidich de los últimos años entre los que se encuentra el hijo del James Potter, Harry Potter el jugador mas joven desde hace un siglo."

Harry aparto la vista y vio que abajo había una pequeña Smich dorada, y que tenia tres letras grabadas, se quedo mirándola por muchísimo tiempo, y se le vino a la mente Mundungus Flekcher, cuando vio que esas iniciales eran "J y L"

Harry sintió dos cosas a la vez, alegría al ver algo que le había pertenecido a sus padres y odio hacia Mundungus por haberlo vendido.

Harry dejo de mirar el escaparate y se fue Hermione se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba bien y cuando se fue a buscarlo para hablar con el Ron dijo:

-Mira esa smich es preciosa yo la quiero.- Hermione lo miro, pero no le dijo nada, era obvio que su querido novio no se había fijado en la smich, a Hermione se le ocurrió una idea pero decidió hacerlo en otro momento, así que siguió a Harry.

-Harry espera.- Harry no le hizo caso y siguió pero una desagradable voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vaya pero miran nada mas dos del trío dorado de Howarts.- dijo

Harry levanto la cabeza y allí vio a tres de la casa de Slytherin, entre los que estaban Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson, también estaba Zacarías Smict, de Huffelpaf y una chica de la que Harry no sabía el nombre.

Draco se fijo en Harry y este a su vez en él, y Zacarías dijo:

-La sangre sucia y el cara rajada, que gusto da el verlos, aunque ya se porque olía tan mal el callejón.- Zacarías y la chica se rieron, Malfoy y Pansy solo se fijaban en los otros dos y esbozaron una sonrisa.

Harry pensó en que si Malfoy estaba ahí debía de hacer todo lo posible por verlo y hablar con el.

-Baya cuatro serpientes, que mala suerte.- dijo Ron al llegar a su lado.

-Hombre pero si esta aquí el ultimo del trío Weasley, el pobretón de segundo apellido.- Harry vio como Ron se ponía rojo y al ver que se llevaba la mano al bolsillo se la sujeto y le dijo que no con la cabeza.

-Baya Potter ha dejado de meterse en líos, es lógico, ya no tiene la protección de Dumbledore, este ya no esta, creo que se fue ha hacer un viaje muy largo del que no va a volver.- y se echo a reír Harry lo miro y este al verle a los ojos dijo:

-Smict si no quieres acabar mal mas te vale dejarlo ahí.- Zacarías soltó una risotada, y Harry no dijo nada mas.

-Venga y que crees que me puedes hacer tu.-

-No querrás comprobarlo.- dijo Harry estaba muy enfadado, y Zacarías dijo:

-Venga Potter si que quiero verlo.-

Harry soltó la mano de su amigo, y cogió su varita, y lo apunto.

-Venga quiero ver si eres capaz de meterte en algún problema sin estar bajo la túnica de Dumbledore.- Harry iba a decir un hechizo pero Hermione le sostuvo la mano y dijo:

-Para déjalo, no merece la pena, es un maldito imbécil.-

-Como no la sangre sucia interviniendo para que Potter no haga nada indebido, o será que es un cobarde.-

Harry se soltó de Hermione y levanto otra vez la varita y dijo:

-El cobarde no esta en nuestro bando sino en el vuestro, si no pregúntale a vuestro queridísimo ex profesor de Howarts Severus Snape.- dijo este con odio en la voz.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y después bajo la mirada, acababa de volver a ver en su mente a Snape diciendo la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.

-Harry James Potter, baja ahora mismo esa varita si no quieres un buen castigo.- oyeron todos la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Vaya vais a tener suerte y todo.- dijo este.

La señora Weasley venia con el señor Weasley y los gemelos, Tonks venia con ellos y con Ginny y Colin estos dos cogidos de la mano.

-¿Harry que es lo k pasa?- pregunto Colin acercándose con Ginny.

-Nada que estas serpientes quieren ver lo cobarde que soy.- dijo este.

Draco se fijo en que Ginny lo estaba mirando, y volvió su vista a la chica, este sintió un tirón al ver que estaba cogida de la mano de Colin, Ginny por su parte se fijo en lo que miraba el joven rubio y sin saber el motivo se soltó de la mano de Colin, entonces Draco la miro a los ojos, y esta dejo de mirarlo al instante, y dijo:

-Harry será mejor que nos vayamos esto es absurdo, nosotros sabemos que no eres un cobarde que ellos piensen lo que quieran.-

-Ginny, no les iba a hacer nada, no malgastaría ni un solo hechizo contra ninguno de estos ineptos.-

Harry bajo la varita y se alejo de allí, seguido por los demás.

El día siguió en la normalidad, decidieron comer en el caldero chorreante, y después se fueron a dar una vuelta.

-Voy un momento a la librería.- dijo Hermione.

-Espera sola no puedes ir y menos con esos cuatro Slytherin rondando por hay.- dijo Ron.- yo voy contigo.-

-No puedes Rony, tienes que venir conmigo a comprarte las túnicas nuevas.-

-Harry por favor ve con ella.- Harry miro a su amigo, y sin decirle nada a Hermione comenzó a andar hacia la librería.

-Gracias.- dijo esta Harry no le contesto, Hermione entro en la librería seguida de Harry, este después de un rato estaba un poco agobiado, y le dijo:

-Estaré fuera esperándote.- y salio de la tienda, se apoyo en el escaparate, y se quedo mirando al suelo, estaba pensando en como se escaparía para poder hablaré con Draco cuando sintió un olor a vainilla que le resulto vagamente familiar, y subió la mirada, para encontrarse con una joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color.

-Vaya, ¿que hoy también estas observando a tu objetivo?- pregunto este.

-No, me resulto raro ver que el famoso Potter estaba solo.- dijo esta.

-Ya ves, pero no estoy solo estoy esperando a que salga de la tienda Hermione.- dijo este.

-Granger, siempre estas con alguno de ellos ¿verdad?- dijo la chica.

Harry se fijo en ella, y los dos se miraron a los ojos, Harry se separo de la pared y quedo a muy poca distancia de la chica y le dijo:

-No siempre Parkinson.- dijo este y Pansy lo miro y sin saber porque o como paso se fueron acercando poco a poco, Harry se fijo en que la chica lo miraba directamente a los labios y después en sus ojos, y este hizo lo mismo, y por inercia Harry sonrió y los dos recorrieron la distancia que les quedaba, y sus labios se juntaron.

Harry cerro los ojos al ver que ella también lo hacia, pero al besar sus labios no sintió lo mismo que cuando había besado a Cho o a Ginny, con una no sintió nada en particular, con Ginny sintió un enorme cariño, pero con Pansy era mas bien deseo, los dos se estaban besando y no se separaron hasta que oyeron sus respectivos nombres:

-Pansy.-

-Harry.-

Hermione había salido de la tienda y al verlos el libro se le había caído, y Draco Malfoy estaba justo detrás de Pansy.

Harry y Pansy comenzaron a separarse, y los dos sonrieron antes de abrir los ojos y ver Pansy a Hermione y Harry a Draco Malfoy.

-Granger.-

-Malfoy.- dijeron estos dos.

Hermione se agacho y cogió el libro, y después miro a Harry, este le devolvió la mirada, y después escucho la voz de Pansy k dijo:

-Ya nos veremos Potter.-

-Claro.- dijo este y después vio como se iba con Malfoy.

Hermione y Harry se fueron a reunirse con los otros, Hermione no dijo nada, Harry lo vio mejor así, no quería tener que dar explicaciones de porque había echo eso, ya que ni el mismo lo sabia.

Al llegar a donde estaban los otros se quedo callado, decidieron irse a tomar algo, y estaban sentados en una tienda de helados cuando Hermione dijo:

-Vengo ahora, tengo algo que hacer.- y sin esperar a que ninguno objetara algo se fue de allí, Harry estaba fijándose en una tienda, y vio como Draco Malfoy se dirigía a esta completamente solo, se fijo en que los demás no se fijaban en el y se levanto y se dirigió a la tienda, una vez dentro busco al rubio al verlo, lo cogió del hombro y le dijo:

-Tenemos que hablar.-

Draco lo miro de arriba abajo, y no objeto nada, después de todo el había echo todo lo posible por librarse de los otros para ver al moreno, sin que nadie se enterara.

-Vale.- dijo este, Harry salio de la tienda y el rubio lo siguió, Harry se metió en un callejón y Draco igual y después de apoyarse cada uno en una pared Harry dijo:

-Enséñame tu brazo derecho.- Draco abrió mucho los ojos, y Harry al ver que no le respondía lo miro a los ojos y entonces Draco vio ese brillo esmeralda, y se acordó de ese sueño extraño, y vio que era el mismo brillo esmeralda del sueño y solo pudo decir:

-Fuiste tú.-

Harry lo miro extrañado, pero le dijo:

-¿quieres enseñarme tu brazo?- pregunto este separándose de la pared.

Draco lo miro, y Harry le levanto la manga del brazo derecho, y vio que tenia la marca que él había visto en su sueño.

-¿Desde cuando tienes esto?- pregunto el moreno.

-Desde mi cumpleaños.- dijo Draco. Todavía estaba mirando al moreno, y recordando lo del sueño, y entonces recordó que Snape después de que le contara que alguien los había visto solo pronuncio el apellido de Potter y algo sobre una capa invisible.

-¿Como lo sabias?- pregunto Draco.

Harry se levanto la manga derecha, y le mostró a Draco lo que tenía en el brazo derecho, Draco lo miro y vio que era la misma marca, y entonces dijo:

-¿Cuando te salio a ti?-

-El día de mi cumpleaños.- dijo el moreno.

Harry se quedo callado, bajándose la manga, y después dijo:

-¿Volverás a Howarts este año?-

-Si, no puedo negarme me están obligando a volver.- dijo el chico bajando la mirada, quería preguntarle al moreno sobre lo de la muerte de Dumbledore pero no sabia como hacerlo así que le dijo:- ¿y tú?-

-No tengo mas remedio.- dijo este sin más y luego agrego:- creo que deberíamos hablar de esto.-

-Si, yo pienso igual, pero no podemos aquí.- dijo Draco.

-En Howarts hablaremos te mandare una lechuza para informarte de cuando nos vemos y donde.- dijo el chico.

-Está bien.- dijo Malfoy, Harry se iba a ir cuando Draco no pudo aguantar más y dijo:

-¿Porque no interviniste, ¿porque me dejaste hacerlo?- Harry no dijo nada, bajo la mirada y dijo:

-Hablaremos en Howarts sobre eso.-

Draco le iba a decir una cosa cuando Harry volvió a caminar, estaba casi fuera del callejón cuando Harry se detuvo y dijo:

-Por cierto Ginny y yo ya no estamos juntos, lo dejamos antes de abandonar Howarts este año.- Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada, Harry salio del callejón, y se encamino a la mesa donde estaban todos, alguien lo vio salir del callejón, y se sorprendió, pero mas todavía cuando vio quien salía del mismo sitio.

El día terminó sin más contratiempos, todos esperaron a que Hermione llegara, y se marcharon, al día siguiente sin embargo no fue tan normal, Hermione había hablado más de la cuenta.

-¿Harry como pudiste besar a Pansy?- pregunto Ron, Harry miro directamente a Hermione y dijo:

-No podías dejar las cosas, tienes que contárselo a todo el mundo.-

Ron lo miro y dijo:

-Entonces es verdad.-

-Si Ron, pero eso es asunto mió, no tengo que dar explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.- dijo este sin mas, y se fue a su cuarto.

Ya solo quedaban tres días para volver a Howarts, y Harry estaba preocupado, le había escrito a Lupin un montón de cartas diciéndole que necesitaba hablar con el, pero este no le contesto ninguna.

Al día siguiente, pensó que debía de hablar con Hermione, no le gustaba estar enfadado con ella, pero al ver a Lupin aparecerse en la calle pensó en que eso lo dejaría para después, se fue a la puerta y la abrió, Hermione estaba allí parada con la mano levantada y con los ojos de sorpresa, y dijo:

-Ni siquiera había llamado.-

-Tengo algo que hacer, ya nos veremos después.- y se fue dejando a Hermione allí plantada.

Harry llego al final de la escalera justo cuando Lupin entraba en la casa.

-¿Porque no me respondías?- pregunto el chico.

-¿Como?- pregunto Lupin.

-¿Que porque no me respondiste a ninguna de mis cartas?- pregunto el chico.

-Harry no he recibido ninguna carta tuya, a mi no me llego nada.-

-Eso es imposible, te mande más de cinco cartas con Hegwidg.- dijo Harry.

-Pues no me llego ninguna, pero bueno que es lo que querías decirme.-

-Aquí no, ven vamos.- dijo este y Lupim lo siguió.

Entraron a una de las habitaciones y Harry dijo:

-Silencius.- y después miro a Lupin y le dijo:- no quiero que alguien intente escucharnos.-

-Bueno tú dirás.-

-Quiero que me digas donde se encuentra la casa de mis padres, me dijeron que allí están también sus tumbas.- dijo este sin dar rodeos.

Lupin miro al chico bajo la mirada y dijo:

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-Es más que obvio, quiero ir a verlos, no es justo que ni siquiera sus tumbas las pueda ver.- dijo este.

-Bueno Harry el caso es que...-

-No me ponga excusas quiero saber donde se encuentra, quiero verlos.-

-Harry no es ningún cuento, pero bueno tu sabes como funciona el encantamiento fidelio, solo su guardián te puede decir donde esta la casa.- dijo este.

-Eso es imposible, si el guardián lo dice el encantamiento deja de hacer efecto ¿no?- pregunto el moreno.

-Harry no, el guardián se lo podía decir a la gente, que él quisiese, pero los que no sabían de su situación no podían verlo, yo estaba incluido entre ellos, solo Sirius y Peter sabían donde se encontraban, yo no ya que no me podía enterar de que el guardián no era Sirius.- dijo el licántropo bajando la mirada.

-¿Así que la única manera que tengo es que Peter me diga donde esta?-

Lupin asintió, y Harry sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría, como iba a hacer ahora para encontrar la dichosa casa, bueno primero averiguaría donde se encontraba el valle de Godrig.

-¿Y el valle de Godrig sabes donde esta?-

-Si, en cuanto encuentre la dirección te la mando.- dijo Lupin mirando al muchacho.

-Vale gracias.- dijo este y después quito el encantamiento silencius y abrió la puerta y salio de allí, siendo observado por Lupin.

Al subir a su cuarto se encontró con una Hermione que estaba sentada en su cama.

-¿Podemos hablar?- Harry la miro y dijo:

-Si, ¿que quieres?-Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Pedirte disculpas, siento lo del otro día, tu solo lo hiciste para que no me hicieran daño, y sin embargo yo no hice otra cosa mas que verte despertar y pegarte, pero tienes que entender que me asuste mucho, Harry yo vi como los dos rayos te daban a la vez, y como ibas cayendo poco a poco al suelo con los ojos cerrados, sentí pánico, se que dije cosas que no debería de haber dicho, pero estaba muy asustada perdóname.- dijo esta y miro al chico que la miraba.

-No pasa nada Hermione, no me dolió el tortazo, a mi lo que me sentó mal fue todo lo que dijiste, para mí mi vida sois tu y Ron, si os pasa algo a vosotros no lo podría soportar y mas sabiendo que es por mi culpa.- dijo este y después miro al suelo y dijo:- siento haberte dado ese tortazo, no fue mi intención, bueno si, porque te la merecías solo decías tonterías aun así lo siento.- dijo este.

-No fue nada, si ni siquiera me dolió me la diste muy floja, sabia que no me harías daño.- dijo esta.

-Perdona también por lo de ayer.- dijo este.

-No perdóname tu a mi no debería de haber dicho nada tienes razón, eso es tu vida, lo que pasa es que me quede un poco impresionada ante el echo de verte como te vi.- dijo esta.

-Ni siquiera se porque lo hice.- confeso el chico, este seguía mirando al suelo pero ahora estaba un poco rojo, y Hermione sonrió y dijo:

-Pues no parecías muy disgustado, yo diría que te gusto.- dijo esta.

-Es que así fue.- dijo este.

-¿Oye Harry viste a Re...? a aquí estas.- dijo Ron entrando en la habitación, y besando a la chica, Harry sintió algo en su estomago y volvió la mirada, no le gustaba ver a sus dos mejores amigos en esa actitud, aunque esa no era la verdadera razón.

Hermione se separo de Ron y dijo:

-Harry esto es para ti.- y le entrego una pequeña cajita.

Harry la miro y esta dijo:

-No te regale nada por tu cumpleaños.- se excuso ella, Harry cogió la cajita y la abrió, y vio que en ella estaba la Smicth de su padre Harry se quedo observándola y después miro a Hermione y le dijo:

-Pero ¿que...?- Harry no sabía que decirle a Hermione, solo miraba la Smicth, pero Ron dijo:

-No vale yo era quien la quería.- dijo este mirando a Hermione, Harry la saco y después de unos segundos miro a la castaña y sin hacer caso a su amigo, la abrazo, Ron sintió celos de Harry, Hermione abrazo a su mejor amigo, Harry la abrazo fuerte y le dijo:

-No sabes lo que esto significa para mi, es el mejor regalo que me han echo nunca.- dijo este.

-Harry, tampoco es para tanto.- dijo Ron intentando que se separara ya de su novia.

-Ron tienes a la mejor de las chicas para ti espero que la cuides bien.- dijo este.

-Si, aunque te regala a ti lo que a mi me gustaría tener.-

-No lo entiendes todavía Ron, Harry déjamela un momento.- Hermione cogió la Smicth y se la mostró a Ron y dijo: -¿ves esas iniciales?- Ron asintió y Hermione dijo:- son las iniciales de James y Lilian Potter.- dijo esta. Ron miro a Hermione y después a Harry y dijo:

-Ha vale ya lo entiendo.- le dio un beso a Hermione y dijo:- tienes razón es la mejor.-

Los días pasaron y llego el día de volver a Howarts, y Harry se sentía cada día peor, lo disimulaba delante de los demás, pero se sentía cansado, y adolorido sobre todo su cicatriz y su brazo derecho.

Llegaron a la estación, y vieron que había mas alumnos de los que hubiesen esperado, para Harry la vigilancia seguía siendo la misma, no sabia porque pero le parecía que los de la orden lo protegían incluso mas que antes.

Subieron al tren, y Hermione y Ron se fueron a él camerino de los perfectos, y al de los premios anuales.

Harry y Natacha se fueron a otro compartimiento a esperarlos, casi a mitad del trayecto Ron y Hermione volvieron, Harry se dio cuenta que no venían del compartimiento de prefectos precisamente.

Harry fue todo el viaje echado en la ventana mirando el paisaje, y pensando que esa seria la última vez que lo vería, ya que ese seria su último año en Howarts.

Al llegar se fueron a los carruajes, y Harry se subió en uno con Neville y Luna.

Harry no había hablado con ellos mientras había estado en la casa de los Weasley, había evitado verlos a los dos, se sentía culpable por haberlos puesto en peligro.

-Espero que me perdonéis.- dijo este sin mirarlos.

-¿De que hablas Harry?- pregunto Neville.

-Siento que por mi culpa tengáis que estar vigilados, si no hubierais venido conmigo en quinto esto no estaría pasando.-

-Harry ¿no será ese el motivo por el que no nos has estado hablando verdad?-

-Bueno es que no sabia como deciros que...-

-¿Tu eres tonto, tal vez, eso lo sabíamos sin necesidad de que no lo dijeses tu, Harry nosotros quisimos estar contigo no es tu culpa.- dijo Luna.

-Pero ahora tu padre esta...-

-Harry ya te dije que no te culpo por eso, no fue tu culpa yo sabia en lo que me metía y eso es lo que yo escogí, al igual que los demás decidimos ayudar a uno de nuestros mejores amigos.- dijo Luna, y Neville hizo un gesto como corroborando lo que esta había dicho.

Harry no dijo nada mas, y al llegar al gran comedor se sentaron, Harry se sentó al lado de Neville, y vio a sus dos mejores amigos sentarse enfrente de el, pero Harry no se fijo en ellos, sino en quien se sentó detrás de ellos en la mesa de al lado, Draco y Pansy estaban detrás de Ron y Hermione.

Harry pensó en cuando seria un buen momento para hablar con el rubio, sin que sus amigos se enterasen de nada, no quería meterlos en esa historia que ni él entendía.

La profesora Mcgonagall estaba sentada en el sitio que antes ocupaba Dumbledore, y comenzó con la selección de la gente.

Harry no presto mucha atención a eso, y el oía los aplausos de la gente, pero como si no se encontrase allí.

Harry y los demás comieron si mayores incidentes, y se levantaron para irse a su casa, Harry iba al lado de los otros dos, y al llegar a la puerta Draco y Pansy llegaron a su vez, Harry y Draco se miraron, y cada uno paso por la puerta, Harry no miro a Draco de ninguna forma en especial, y eso les pareció raro a Ron y a Hermione, ya que los dos sabían que esos dos se miraban con odio siempre que se veían.

Hermione fue a alcanzar a Harry, y sin querer le toco el brazo derecho, y Harry se aparto bruscamente.

-Harry, ¿que pasa?-

-No es nada.- dijo este y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad, no quería que Hermione se diera cuenta de que su brazo le dolía, y mucho menos que le preguntase.

Hermione y Ron llamaron a los de primer año y se fueron hacia la sala común, encontraron a Harry allí parado, ya que no sabía la contraseña.

-Harry, la contraseña es Valore Premium.- dijo Ron.

Todos entraron a la sala, Harry se fue derecho a su cuarto, esperaba que Hermione no lo acosara a preguntas.

Harry se vistió y se metió en la cama, cerro los ojos pensando en que mañana le mandaría la lechuza a Malfoy, y al quedarse dormido soñó que estaba en una sala, no la conocía de nada era la primera vez que la veía, era amplia y había un montón de cosas que le llamaban la atención, en especial se fijo en una de las paredes, en ella había dos animales dibujados, Harry se acerco y toco la pared y comenzó a dibujar a los animales con los dedos, pero no era el único que lo hacia, Draco Malfoy en su cuarto de Slytherin estaba soñando exactamente lo mismo.

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó se ducho y se fue a la sala común a esperar a sus amigos, Hermione no tardo en bajar acompañada de Pavarati, Lavender y Natacha, le resulto muy raro eso, pero más todavía lo que pasó después:

-Harry nosotras bajamos ya, dile a Ron que estoy abajo.- dijo Hermione y se fue con las otras chicas, esto dejo a Harry desconcertado.

Se quedo allí de pie mirando a ninguna parte y no se movió hasta que Ron lo zarandeo.

-¿Oye amigo que pasa contigo?-

-Nada es que me resulto muy raro que Hermione se fuera con las chicas y nos dejara a nosotros.-

-A eso lo estuvimos hablando ella y yo, es que pasábamos demasiado tiempo juntos, y no queríamos agobiarnos mutuamente así que decidimos que este año en Howarts pasaríamos de estar tanto tiempo juntos.- dijo este.

-Vaya ¿y a mi que me parta un rayo no?- dijo el moreno molesto, no le gustaba la idea de tener que separarse de uno de sus mejores amigos, aunque ya se había estado planteando esa posibilidad, debido a que como ellos dos estaban juntos querían estar solos en mas de una ocasión, Harry sentía que sobraba ya en ese trío, y se había propuesto alejarse poco a poco, pero ellos habían acelerado el proceso demasiado, ahora ya no podría estar con Hermione casi, ya que él no era su novio, y resultaría extraño el verlos a los dos paseando solos.

-Ron tengo que irme ahora bajo al comedor espérame allí.- dijo este y se fue de la sala común, Ron no dijo nada, solo se fue con Deán, Seamus y Neville al gran comedor.

-¿Donde esta Harry?- pregunto Hermione al verlos entrar a todos los chicos y no ver al moreno.

-Me dijo que vendría ahora, dijo que tenia algo que hacer.- dijo Ron mientras se sentaba a comer al lado de Hermione, y le daba un beso en los labios, después comenzaron a desayunar.

Harry estaba en la lechucearía, escribiendo una carta para Draco Malfoy.

"Nos vemos esta tarde en la biblioteca al final del todo no faltes".

H.P.

Harry ato la nota a una de las lechuzas de Howarts, sabia que Hegwig era una de las lechuzas que mas gente en Howarts conocía, así que debía de mandarla con otra lechuza.

Al terminar de atarla dijo:

-Es para Draco Malfoy.- y vio como la lechuza salía volando por la ventana.

Harry llego al gran comedor justo cuando llegaba el correo, se sentó sin saludar a ninguno de sus compañeros solo fijándose en la mesa de Slytherin, para ver que hacia Draco.

Harry estaba tan pendiente de Draco Malfoy que no se fijo en que había una lechuza plantada delante del.

-AHY.- grito el moreno al recibir un picotazo de la lechuza que lo miraba enfadada por haberla ignorado.

Harry se fijo en lo que traía, y se fijo en que era un sobre igual al que había recibido en otra ocasión, el sobre verde con los bordes plateados cerrado con el sello de una serpiente.

Harry miro haber que Hermione no estuviese mirando, y para su suerte así era, Harry cogió el sobre rápido y se lo metió en el pantalón, comió algo no mucho, y se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin, y Draco le señalo disimuladamente la puerta, y estaba apunto de salir por la puerta de la entrada del gran comedor, y Draco ya comenzaba a andar hacia esta cuando una melodía se escucho en todo Howarts, Harry sabia que era, lo había escuchado en la boda de Bill y Fleur, era el canto hermoso de un fénix, Harry sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su brazo, pero no le dio tiempo de agarrárselo, ya que todo se le volvió borroso, y su frente comenzó a arderle con mucha intensidad, Draco sintió lo mismo que Harry en su brazo, y los dos se comenzaron a caer al suelo, mientras los cristales de todas las ventanas saltaban en mil pedazos, en el gran comedor se formo un gran alboroto, todos comenzaron a salir corriendo para que los cristales no les dieran, Harry y Draco estaban desmayados ambos, Mcgonagall hizo un hechizo y arreglo los cristales, mientras tanto Hermione y Pansy corrieron para ir cada una con uno de los chicos que se había desmayado.

Hermione cogió a Harry, y este estaba sudando muy frió, y Draco igual, Mcgonagall se acerco a ellos, pero no fue la única, entrando por la puerta del gran comedor, un hombre de cabellos rubios y de ojos azules, alto y fuerte acompañado por una joven morena delgada de pelo largo y color azulado, y ojos igual de verdes que Harry se acercaron a las dos chicas.

-Vaya al fin que llegan.- dijo Mcgonagall, al verlos.

-Perdone el retraso profesora, pero sabe que no venimos desde muy cerca la verdad.- dijo el hombre, Hermione se fijo en que tendría mas o menos la misma edad de Lupin y Sirius.

-No me llamen profesora, de eso hace ya muchos años, y ayúdeme a llevar a estos jóvenes a la enfermería, parece que están enfermos.- dijo la profesora, la muchacha se quedo un buen rato observando a Hermione, y después sonrió y se dispuso a ayudar a Harry.

El chico se fue donde Malfoy y los llevaron a la enfermería, al llegar los acostaron en diferentes camas, y estaban apunto de cerrar la puerta de la enfermería cuando un grupo bastante grande de alumnos llegaron a la enfermería.

-¿Como están?- preguntaron Hermione y Pansy a la vez, Pansy miro a Hermione y esta a ella, no esperaban que la una preguntara por Draco ni que la otra preguntara por Harry.

Detrás de estas, venían Ginny, Luna, Natacha, Neville y Ron.

-¿Pero que hacen ustedes aquí, vayan a clases ahora mismo, sus profesores llegaran a sus aulas en muy poco tiempo.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Solo díganos como están y nos vamos.- dijo Hermione.

-Dirás como esta, a mi el Hurón no me interesa para nada.- dijo Ron, Hermione le echo una mirada de reproche, y no fue la única, y Mcgonagall le echo una mirada de "cuando crecerás".

-Se encuentran bien, solo se han desmayado, deben de haberse resfriado.- dijo la muchacha de antes mirando a los presentes, Ron al verla se quedo muy parado, era muy hermosa, y ahora solo le preocupaba saber quien era ella.

-Bueno ya lo saben a sus clases todos ya y informen a sus profesores de lo sucedido con sus dos compañeros aunque no creo que haga falta ya lo deben de saber.-

Hermione y el resto se fueron para la clase que les tocaba, ese día tenían a primera hora pociones, al llegar al aula se encontraron con que la puerta estaba cerrada, y no había casi nadie allí, eran muy pocos alumnos como en sexto curso, estaban todos esperando a Slungong, hablando, cuando el hombre rubio de antes entro en las mazmorras, lo vieron dirigirse con una gran sonrisa en los labios a la puerta de entrada la abrió y dijo:

-Adelante todos.- Hermione se fue con Ron y se sentó a su lado, Ernie ese año se sentó también al lado de Ron, y dejaron un sitio libre, El profesor entro después que todos los alumnos, y llego al pupitre se fijo en todos los presentes y dijo:

-Muy buenas yo seré su nuevo profesor de Pociones, mi nombre es Asaron Black.- Hermione y Ron lo miraron muy sorprendidos por el apellido que había dicho.


	5. Los nuevos profes y en la enfermeria

Hola a todos aquí les vengo con otro capi les recuerdo a todos que estos personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K.R.

Quiero agradecer los mensajes.

Jim: espero que sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando.

Kathy: Intentare actualizar siemprte que pueda y tenga tiempo también espero que te siga gustando y no defraudarte.

Liz Echizen: A ti agradecerte que siempre me has apoyado desde mi primer fic, y espero que sigas a mi lado y que te siga gustando como escribo, aquí tienes otro capi y tú sigue con el tuyo que esta genial.

Besos a todos y ahora si que empieza el capi.

**_Los nuevos profes y en la enfermería._**

-Bueno, este año esta clase será una de las mas difíciles, aprenderán a hacer veritaserun, a hacer el antídoto, aprenderán a hacer diferentes venenos muy poderosos, y sus respectivos antídotos, pero hoy solo quiero saber sus respectivos nombres, y me dedicare a ver cuales son sus conocimientos sobre la materia hasta este nivel. Bueno comencemos, Ernie Magmilian.-

Ernie levanto la mano, y espero a que le hiciera unas cuantas preguntas, para su sorpresa eran demasiado difíciles, uno tras otro los alumnos fueron contentando a las preguntas que se les hacían, cuando llego a Hermione dijo:

Hermione Granger.- Hermione levanto la mano y el profesor dijo:- así que es usted la chica mas inteligente de Howarts me han dicho, espero que sea cierto que en mí asignatura sea tan buena, a la vista de las notas del señor Slungong Hermione Granger y Harry Potter eran sus dos alumnos más aventajados.-

Ron torció el gesto, no le hacia gracia el saberse uno de a los que el profesor Slungong no había seleccionado para su selecto club.

La clase fue muy amena, solo preguntas y respuestas, y ya solo quedaban dos nombres, este dijo:

-Draco Malfoy.- al pronunciar el nombre Hermione noto que no le hacia mucha gracia ese apellido, Hermione levanto la mano y dijo:

-Lo siento profesor, pero Draco Malfoy se desmayo esta mañana en el gran comedor.-

-Así que uno de ellos era Draco Malfoy, ¿Cual de los dos?-pregunto este a Hermione y a Ron les resulto raro la pregunta.

-Pues el rubio.- dijo esta extrañada.

-Vale, entonces ya solo me queda Harry Potter.- miro a todos los de la clase, estaba muy intrigado por saber quien era el, pero vio la mano de Hermione levantada y dijo:- Dígame.-

-El caso es que el otro chico que se desmayo en el gran comedor era Harry.- dijo esta, la expresión del profesor cambio, a desilusión, era obvio que le hacia ilusión conocer a Harry.

Mientras tanto en la enfermería Mcgonagall estaba con la joven que había aparecido junto al chico rubio.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, quisiera ver a Dumbledore cuanto antes, hice todo lo que me había mandado, y he venido como el me mando en séptimo curso.- dijo esta.

-Mi querida Annie, es imposible, Dumbledore murió el año pasado.- dijo Mcgonagall, bajando la mirada, la muchacha se quedo muy parada y comenzó a negar y a andar hacia atrás hasta que se sentó en una silla y dijo:

-¿Cuando, quien, Donde?-

-Fue a finales del sexto año, aquí en Howarts, y lo mato Severus Snape.- dijo esta.

-¿Snape? eso es imposible el no seria capaz de hacer eso, Snape adoraba a Dumbledore, era su mano derecha.- dijo esta.

-Si a nosotros también nos sorprendió muchísimo, pero nuestro testigo es de mucha confianza, nunca dudaríamos de su palabra.- dijo esta.

La muchacha no pregunto de quien se trataba, solo pensaba en Severus Snape, y se negaba a creer que el lo hubiera echo, pero de todas formas se fijo en los dos muchachos y dijo:

-¿Quienes son estos dos muchachos?-

-Estos son Draco Malfoy.- dijo señalando a Draco y añadió:- esta en Slytherin, estará en tu clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- dijo esta y luego se fijo en Harry, y dijo:- y este es...-

-Vaya manera de conocer a mis ahijados, no esperaba encontrármelos inconscientes nada mas llegar.- dijo esta acercándose a los chicos.

-¿Vas a decirles quien eres?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-No se que haré, me mantuve fuera de su vida durante muchísimo tiempo, aunque fueran ordenes de Dumbledore no me justifica, el es mi ahijado, y no he hecho nada por verlo, ni siquiera por conocerlo, y luego esta Draco, no se como se tomara el esta noticia.- dijo esta.

-Bueno tienes un año entero para ganarte su cariño, y por Draco no te preocupes sepárese a su padre, él fue el que dejo entrar a los mortinfagos en el colegio.- dijo esta.

-¿Estas segura,- pregunto esta posando su mirada en Draco, y después se fijo en Harry y dijo: -Espero que no me odie si se entera de quien soy.- dijo esta.

-Harry no seria capaz de odiar a nadie.- se oyó una voz detrás de ellas.

Annie se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Remus Lupin y se levanto y dijo:

-Remus, cuanto tiempo sin verte.-

-Ya ves, pero no he sido yo el que ha desaparecido durante diecisiete años.- dijo este mirando a la joven. Esta bajo la mirada y no dijo nada. La enfermería se quedo en silencio hasta que los dos muchachos gritaron a la vez. Los tres se sobresaltaron y miraron a los dos chicos, y tal y como había pasado en el gran comedor los cristales estallaron.

Harry y Draco estaban en una habitación muy rara, estaba oscura, y había muy poca luz, Harry fue avanzando poco a poco, y al ver que no veía nada decidió utilizar su varita, Draco en su sueño hacia exactamente lo mismo que Harry, de la varita salio una luz, pero fue una mala idea, ya que el sitio era muy grotesco, y al encender una luz Harry pudo ver que estaba en una habitación con imágenes horribles, Harry iba a apagar la luz de su varita cuando oyó una voz que le decía:

-"Has activado a las sombras, si entras en estas nada bueno encontraras."-

Harry encendió rápido otra vez la varita, Draco en su sueño actuó exactamente igual, comenzó a andar pero sin darse cuenta tropezó contra un saliente y cayo y su varita se alejo de su mano, y la luz se apago, y Harry sintió que algo le mordía en la pierna, y a su vez el brazo derecho le dolía, y comenzó a gritar.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Lupin intentando agarrar a Harry que no paraba de moverse, pero sin embargo no podía, los cristales, del suelo comenzaron a levantarse y a volar en círculos, y ante el asombro de los tres presentes vieron como Draco y Harry se elevaban en el aire y luego bajaban a la cama de nuevo, y Harry dijo:

-Tengo que ir, debo de ir.- ahora estaban otra vez en la casa que ya les era tan familiar.

-Tengo que saber quien es, debo de ir allí.- dijo Draco a su vez.

Lupin miro a los dos chicos, estaba asustado nunca había visto algo igual, y las otras dos presentes estaban exactamente igual.

-¿Pero que es esto?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-No tengo ni idea, pero seria mejor que ninguno de los dos se enteren de esto, y mientras estén en la enfermería nadie podrá visitarlos, quedan prohibidas las visitas cuando ellos estén aquí.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Pero y si se vuelven a desmayar, y ahí alguien en la enfermería y sucede esto.-

-Entonces tendremos que disponer una sola habitación para ellos dos- dijo Mcgonagall.

-¿Pero hay un problema, y si mientras duermen pasa esto?- pregunto Lupin aun mirando a los dos chicos.

-No se que podemos hacer tenemos que buscar una solución.- dijo Annie.

-¿Pero cual para que no sospechen de nada los demás alumnos?- pregunto Lupin.

Mcgonagall, Annie y Lupin estuvieron pensando en que podían hacer, y a Mcgonagall se le ocurrió una idea para arreglarlo.

-Pues les informare a todos los alumnos.- dijo esto y salio de allí.

Era la hora de la comida, Harry comenzó a abrir los ojos, y vio que Remus Lupin estaba sentado a su lado, estaba con el periódico el profeta, la verdad era que no se esperaba encontrarse a Lupin, sino a alguno de sus amigos.

-Profesor Lupin.- dijo Harry y el aludido bajo el periódico y fijo sus ojos en el chico de diecisiete años que estaba allí tumbado, y le dedico una sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Que tal te encuentras Harry?-

-Bien pero ¿que fue lo que paso?- dijo el chico mirando a su ex profesor de Dcao.

-¿Y tu como te encuentras Malfoy?- pregunto Lupin pero no con tanto afecto como le había brindado a Harry, este lo noto, y Draco también, así que actuó como siempre lo había echo y dijo:

-No se porque lo pregunta si no le importa.- intento levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo ya que la señora Pomfrey salio de la nada y dijo:

-Ya están despiertos, ya era hora, se quedaran aquí durante lo que queda de día, y tómense esto.- dijo esta.

-Pero si estoy bien, no quiero quedarme aquí.- dijo Malfoy.

-Eso lo decido yo, y como no se por que se desmayaron hoy a la hora del desayuno no os iréis hasta que lo averigüe.- dijo esta Harry se quedo callado sabia que no servia de nada hablar con la señorita Pomfrey esta no iba a ceder, pero Malfoy no se daba por vencido, estaba dispuesto a salir de allí.

-He dicho que no y ya esta.-

Malfoy refunfuño y se acostó otra vez, de muy mal humor, era obvio que no le gustaba acatar órdenes.

-Harry encontré lo que me pediste, aquí tienes esta es la dirección, pero no creo que sea buena idea que bayas allí, por lo menos tu solo.-

-Profesor, ¿mis padres Vivian en la misma casa cuando hicieron el encantamiento fidelio o se tenían que cambiar de casa?-

-Era la misma en la que habían vivido, solo que al hacer ese encantamiento se borraba de la mente de todo el mundo donde estaba esa casa ubicada.- dijo este.

-¿Usted sabia como era la casa?- pregunto Harry.

-¿Para que quieres saberlo Harry?-

-Curiosidad, quiero conocer cuales eran los gustos de mis padres, cada cosa que conozco de ellos me hace sentirme mas cerca de ellos.- dijo este y bajo la mirada, Draco se quedo mirando a Harry un tiempo, vio en los ojos del chico que decía la verdad, pero que ocultaba algo.

-Bueno Harry según recuerdo su casa era de dos plantas, era blanca por el exterior, me acuerdo que me encantaba la salita, era muy grande y en esta había una chimenea que me encantaba siempre que entraba a la salita me iba derecha a ella, recuerdo que a tu padre también le encantaba, había una fotografía en la que estábamos todos juntos, de cuando terminamos Howarts, recuerdo que allí solo ponía las fotos que mas le gustaban, también había una en la que salía el con tu madre, esa foto era su gran tesoro, no dejaba que nadie la tocase decía que esa foto debía de pertenecerte a ti y a nadie mas ya que reflejaba lo mucho que se querían, pero por desgracia nunca la pudiste ver, pero bueno si consigues encontrar la casa cosa que creo poco probable ya te dije cual es el único modo de hacerlo, podrás recuperarla.- dijo este bajando un poco la mirada.

Harry por su parte no dijo nada, y al escuchar la descripción de la casa se quedo muy parado, era la casa con la que soñaba, y Draco que al principio no había querido escuchar se quedo también callado y después de un rato miro a Harry y este estaba solo mirando al techo se había tumbado, Draco pensó en como seria el haber crecido sin conocer a sus padres, pero después dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en pensar en porque el soñaba con la casa de los padres de Potter.

Mientras tanto en el gran comedor.

-Espero que su primer día este siendo bueno, creo que ha llegado la hora de que conozcan a sus nuevos profesores de pociones, el señor Astrong Black, y su profesora de Dcao la señorita Annie Hester.-dijo Mcgonagall señalando a los respectivos profesores, y dejo que esta tomara la palabra.

-Muy buenas, soy Annie, quería decirles que este año hemos decidido que necesitamos una protección para el colegio, sabemos lo que sucedió este verano con Voldemort, pero creo que sus fieles seguidores decidirán hacer algo, por ellos hemos decidido que tendremos que formar un pequeño grupo de alumnos muy bien seleccionados para que se conviertan en una especie de brigada especial, los elegidos serán aquellos que ganen el torneo de duelo que realizaremos en pocos días, será a partir de tercer curso en adelante, y de todos los que se presenten al final elegiremos a unos diez alumnos, los elegidos serán trasladado a otras habitaciones.

Si por ejemplo fuesen dos de Slytherin, tres de Huffelpaff, cinco de Grifindor y uno de Raybenclof todos dormirían en una torre juntos, seria como una nueva casa, pero solo de ellos, por otro lado esto no quita lo de los puntos, sus respectivos logros seguirán siendo puntos para sus casa actuales, esto es solo para que puedan formular sus planes y sus guardias sin dificultad.

Ahora dejare de hablar para que puedan comer bien, y ya les daré mas detalles cuando tengamos clase sobre las dudas que puedan tener.- dijo esta, y todos se pusieron a cuchichear sobre lo bueno que seria pertenecer a esos diez elegidos, y a hacer planes para entrenarse, Hermione y Ron estaban hablando cuando Luna Lovegood y otros mas se les acercaron.

-Oye, se van a llevar una sorpresa.- dijo Justin.

-Ya lo creo, no se como van a elegir solo a diez, les va a resultar difícil, después de nuestro quinto curso con el ED.- dijo Deán.

-Ya, pero quienes eligen son ellos.- dijo Hermione mirando a los profesores.

-Estoy seguro de uno que pasa con los ojos cerrados.- dijo Neville.

-Bueno todos sabemos que él estará seguro.- dijo Luna.

Ron como siempre estaba perdido.

-Están hablando de Harry.- dijo Natacha acercándose a su prima.

-Si, él estará seguro, nadie lo duda.- dijo Seamus.

-Ya bueno pero como se los dije antes deciden ellos.- dijo Hermione de nuevo, y después miro a Ron y dijo:

-Después vamos a ver a Harry ¿vale?-

-Si, creo que es buena idea, además tenemos que hablar con él.- dijo Ron y le dijo que luego le explicaría.

-Vale.- dijo Hermione.

Harry se quedo tumbado sin hablar y Lupin le dijo:

-Me voy a comer algo.- dijo este.

-Vale, por mi no te preocupes.- dijo Harry.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo Lupin como quien no quiere la cosa acordándose por lo que había visto hacia unos pocos minutos.

Harry ignoro eso ultimo, y vio como su profesor salía de la enfermería, y minutos después la señora Pomfrey les llevo la comida a Draco y a Harry, y se fue ella también a comer.

La enfermería se quedo en pleno silencio, tanto Harry como Draco estaban tumbados mirando el techo, y pensando, después de un buen rato de estar así Draco dijo:  
-¿De que querías hablarme Potter?-

-Lo sabes muy bien no se porque preguntas.- dijo este.

-¿Sabes que es lo que nos esta pasando?- pregunto Draco, ninguno de los dos se movía de sus posiciones.

-No, pero creo que la respuesta esta en casa de mis padres.- dijo este.

-Yo también he soñado con esa casa.- dijo Draco como quien no quiere la cosa.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la enfermería, pero Draco sintió la necesidad de preguntarle al moreno porque no había intervenido esa noche.

-¿Porque no me atacaste?-

-¿Como sabes que estaba allí?- pregunto el chico.

-Me di cuenta el otro día en el callejón, al ver tus ojos, el día que me salio la marca soñé con la muerte de Dumbledore, y vi una sombra que lo veía todo, pero no hacia nada por evitarlo, y cuando me fije en esa sombra solo vi el color esmeralda de tus ojos.- dijo este.

-Dumbledore me había hechizado para no moverme, no quería que interviniese.- dijo el chico.

-¿Lo viste todo?-

-Si te refieres a que si se que fue ese maldito cobarde el que lo mato si.- dijo este apretando los puños.

-Bueno quisiera saber que es lo que sabes de esa noche.- dijo Draco.

-Malfoy se que nunca abrías sido capaz de hacerlo, y se porque te comportaste así, también te vi bajar la varita cuando llegaron esos malditos.- dijo Harry.

-Pero murió por mi culpa si yo no lo hubiera desamado el podría haberse defendido de Snape.- dijo Draco, y Harry se dio cuenta de que Malfoy necesitaba hablar de ese tema con alguien.

-¿Porque me lo cuentas a mi?-

-No se Potter, es solo que como tu estuviste allí, sabes lo que paso, los demás no hacen mas que hablarme con desprecio, ya viste el profesor Lupin.- dijo este.

-Malfoy, un error lo puede cometer cualquiera, lo bueno es rectificar cuanto antes.- dijo este seguía sin mirar al chico rubio.

-¿Eso crees, yo nunca me lo perdonare.- dijo este.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, lo que le paso a Dumbledore no fue solo culpa tuya, el estaba muy mal por otra cosa, y yo no fui capaz a ayudarlo, y Snape se me escapo, me venció como a un principiante.- dijo este.

-No entiendo lo que me quieres decir.- dijo el rubio.

-Solo que si hay algún culpable en esto soy yo, pero no solo por la muerte de Dumbledore, yo estoy manchado de sangre por mas de una parte, empezamos por mis padres, ellos murieron solo por protegerme, les sigue Berta Jonkins, Cedrig Diggory, mi padrino Sirius Black, Dumbledore y por ultimo el padre de Luna Lovegood, todos han muerto por mi culpa y además están los que ahora mismo están en peligro solo por ser mis amigos, Ron y su familia, y Hermione y la suya, ellos saben que están en peligro, y aun así no quieren alejarse de mi, y Luna que debería de odiarme dice que no es mi culpa, aunque yo se que si, si ninguno de ellos fuera mi amigo no estarían en peligro, deje a Ginny para salvarla de el, si sabia que era mi novia iría a por ella con mas fuerza, y ahora solo quiero que este bien.- dijo este.

-No se como puedes seguir con esto.- dijo Draco.

-Porque quiero irme llevándome a unos cuantos de ellos conmigo.- dijo Harry sin más.

-¿No le temes a morir?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-Ese es mi destino, y lo acepto pero no me iré solo, me llevare a todos los que me han hecho daño conmigo.- dijo este, y en ese momento llego la señora Pomfrey.

-¿Todavía no han comido, espero que cuando vuelvan lo hayan echo.- y se marcho Harry se puso a comer, y Draco le dijo:

-Quiero ir contigo a esa casa.-

-No se porque.- dijo Harry.

-Quiero saber porque sueño con ella, debe de haber algo que tengo que ver allí.- dijo este.

-Pues el día que tenga a Peter Petigriw en mis manos, y me diga donde es te lo haré saber.- dijo Harry.

-¿Porque debes de preguntarle a el?-

- Solo el puede decirme donde esta la casa.- dijo Harry.

Y los dos se quedaron callados el resto del día, a la tarde cuando ya habían terminado las clases Harry escucho la voz de Hermione en el pasillo hablando con Ron.

-Venga, que si no, no nos dejaran quedarnos casi nada de tiempo.-

-Espera solo uno más porfi.- pedía Ron.

-Ron por favor después, tenemos todo el tiempo que queramos en la sala común, ahora vamos a pasar a ver a Harry.- dijo esta.

Harry frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada escuchar esas charlas de sus amigos, Draco por su parte estaba sonriendo con su cara de superior, seguro que había encontrado algo para molestarlos, pensó Harry.

-Pero ¿que pasa? ¿Por que no se abre esta maldita puerta?- preguntaba Hermione intentando abrirla, Harry vio a la señora Pomfrey ir hacia allí, y como decía:

-Lo siento no están permitidas las visitas, la profesora Mcgonagall las ha prohibido.- dijo esta.

-¿Porque, solo queremos ver a Harry saber como esta.-

-Esta bien señorita Granger ahora váyanse los dos, aquí no pueden entrar.-dijo esta pero ni Hermione ni Ron se rindieron, hasta que una tercera voz se escucho en el pasillo.

-Querida Popy la profesora Mcgonagall me manda para decirle que les da permiso de que lo visiten solo cinco minutos ni uno más o no podrán volver.- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Oh esta bien adelante.- dijo esta y los dejo pasar, Harry se fijo en sus dos amigos, estaban cogidos de la mano, esto lo desagrado, pero lo disimulo muy bien, y sonrió.

-Hola chicos.- dijo este.

-Hola, vaya forma de empezar el primer día de clases amigo.- dijo Ron.

-Ya ves.- dijo este.

-Te cogí todos los apuntes, para que no te falte nada, espero que mañana ya estés bien, además de que hay algo que te gustara saber.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto el chico.

-Tenemos dos nuevos profesores, una es ella, la profesora Annie Hester, y ella nos dará clase de Dcao, y el otro se llama Astrong Black.- dijo Hermione, y después añadió:- es el nuevo profesor de pociones se parece a Slungong, no es como el profesor Snape.- dijo Hermione.

Annie estaba hablando con la señora Pomfrey, así que no se dio cuenta de que Harry la miraba.

-Vaya pero si el pobretón y la sabelotodo están juntos, no me lo esperaba, yo creía que ella era para ti Potter.- dijo Draco.

-Hurón mas te vale que te calles.- dijo Ron.

-¿Y por que debería de hacer eso Weasley?- pregunto Malfoy.

-Si no quieres que te parta en mil pedazos, cállate Malfoy.- dijo Ron.

-No quiero callarme, y quiero ver como un maldito pobretón como tú me intenta dar una paliza.-dijo este desafiante.

-Maldito imbécil.- dijo Ron acercándose a Malfoy.

-Para Ron déjalo.- dijo Hermione sujetándolo.

-Vaya la sabelotodo al rescate.- dijo este, Harry se dio cuenta de que no la llamaba sangre sucia.

-Prefiero ser una sabelotodo, que ser un maldito traidor y además el culpable de la muerte de alguien, no se como puedes vivir sabiéndote culpable de la muerte de otra persona y estar tan tranquilo, no se como alguien puede ser tu amigo, yo nunca seria amiga de alguien como tu.- Draco abrió mucho los ojos, pero no fue el único, Harry también hizo lo mismo, Hermione no se dio cuenta del alcance de sus palabras.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- pregunto la señora Pomfrey.

-Nada, ellos ya se iban.- dijo Harry, Hermione y Ron al escuchar la voz de Harry lo miraron esta no era su voz natural, estaba llena de miedo y de sufrimiento, Hermione lo miro, y se fijo en la mirada del chico, y al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo entendió lo que le pasaba al moreno:- Le voy a pedir que no permita que me visiten nunca mas.- dijo este y después se fijo en ellos, y no dijo nada.

-Harry, sabes que no lo dije...-

-Déjalo, lo que dijiste quedo muy claro, yo no soy responsable de una sino de siete.- dijo este.

-Harry por favor sabes que no eres responsable de ninguna, Harry por dios, no lo dije por ti.- dijo esta.

-Hermione aunque no lo dijeras por mi lo dejaste claro, hazme el favor de salir de aquí, y no vuelvas mas.- dijo Harry.

Draco no dijo nada, solo seguía con la mirada perdida escuchaba las palabras de Hermione en su cabeza, y no le agradaba en absoluto.

Hermione miro a Ron, pero este no le dijo nada, y salieron de allí, Ron dijo:

-Adiós mañana nos vemos.- y se fue con Hermione.

Harry miro a Draco y le dijo:

-No le hagas caso, no sabe lo que paso en realidad.- dijo este.

-Pero es la verdad.- dijo Draco.

-Hola chicos ¿como se encuentran?-

Draco y Harry levantaron la vista a la vez, y se tropezaron con la profesora que Hermione les había dicho, estaba sonriendo, y sus ojos se fijaban en ambos chicos.

-Hola.- respondieron los dos a la vez.

-Bueno yo soy su nueva profesora de Dcao, y me llamo Annie Hester.- dijo esta, y después los miro y dijo:- ¿y vosotros sois?-

-Draco Malfoy.- dijo este mirando a la mujer.

-Harry Potter.- dijo este aunque sabía que ella ya lo sabía.

-Me han dicho que los dos estáis en mi clase.-dijo esta.

-Si.- confirmaron los chicos.

-Vaya, que compenetración, también me han dicho que os lleváis demasiado mal, desde que entrasteis en primer año a Howarts.- dijo ella.

-Si.- volvieron a decir los dos.

-Pues no lo parece, parece que fuerais gemelos, contestáis al mismo tiempo a todo.- y sonrió, y después dijo:- Bueno yo vine porque al ver vuestros expedientes me fije que sois muy buenos en mi asignatura.

Ninguno hablo, y ella siguió con lo que había ido a decirles.

-Bueno, pues no se si ya os habrán informado, pero este año hemos decidido hacer una pequeña brigada de defensa, seleccionaremos a diez alumnos de Howarts para que la formen, serán los diez mejores en mi asignatura, para hacerlo mas entretenido hemos decidido, que se hará un torneo en el que podrán participar desde tercer curso en adelante.

Los diez mejores serán trasladados a una torre y vivirán juntos en esta, pero sus logros se premiaran a sus respectivas casas, allí será donde duerman, y vivan, pero lo demás no cambiara seguirán con su equipo de quidich y con sus casas en las asignaturas, solo que se les asignaran algunas determinadas cosas para la defensa del castillo, como rondas y otras cosas.- dijo esta, espero a que alguno dijera algo pero como no lo hacían dijo:

-No habláis demasiado, bueno solo quiero saber si queréis participar.- dijo esta.

-Si.- dijeron ambos.

-Vale, veo que no hablareis mucho hoy, así que os dejare.- y se levanto y se fue de la enfermería Harry se tumbo y Draco igual, y así se quedaron dormidos en poco tiempo.

----------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado y ahora un adelanto del siguiente capi:d.

_**-Vaya últimamente estas muy solo.- dijo Pansy.**_

_**-Ya ves pero no soy el único tú también estas sola.-**_

_**-Ya pero es que tengop algo que hacer.- dijo esta.**_

_**-Si, ¿ y de qué se trata?.-pregunto Harry.**_

_**-De nada en especial.- y se puso al lado de Harry apoyada en la pared igual que él.**_

_**-¿A qué viene ese cambio Parkinson?.- pregunto Harry después de unos segundos en soilencio.**_

_**-No entiendo a que te refieres.-**_

_**-Dejemonos de hacernos los tontos ¿qué pasa que ahora tú también trabajas para él?-**_

_**-No.- dijo esta simplemente.**_

_**-Ya bueno lo que tú digas.- dijo este.**_

_**-Es la verdad es solo que desde que te vi en la casa de los Granger me ha estado rondando algo en la cabeza.-dijo esta.**_

_**-Si, ¿el qué?-**_

_**-¿Recuerdas que te hice una pregunta ese día antes de irme?-**_

_**-Si.-**_

_**-Pues quiero saber la reswpuesta.- dijo esta.**_

_**-"He tenido una visión que quiero compartir contigo" El hombre que nunca fue niño le mostro el camino que tanto ansiaba al niño que ya era hombre para que viera que si colaboraban podían conseguir más cosas que si se enfrentaban, por eso el niño que ya era hombre encontraría lo que más buscaba en esos momentos, lo que el hombre que nunca fue niño le arrebató y le puede debolver."-**_

_**"Harry se fijo en que dentro del sobre había un trozo de papel, lo cogío, vio que estaba escrito con una letra no muy buena, desordenada, se veía que la persona que lo había escrito hacía mucho que no escribía, y en el trozo de pergamino traía**_

_**-"Valle de Godrig, colina cerca del lago, nuemero 23 casa de los Potter."-**_

Hay se lo dejo buybuy.


	6. La carta y la ida

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, quería aclarar que si escribo con k y x, es por que tengo un profesor k para poder coger los apuntes tienes que acortar las palabras un montón, siento si le molesta a alguien pero es que me acostumbre a escribir así, intentare que se me cuelen lo menos posible.

Espero que sigan leyéndolo de todas formas.

**La carta y la ida.**

Al día siguiente Harry se despertó y al fijarse en la cama de al lado vio que Malfoy ya no se encontraba allí, se incorporo y miro su reloj, pero se acordó de que desde que paso la segunda prueba en el cuarto curso su reloj estaba estropeado.

Se levanto de la cama y encontró su ropa y su mochila, Harry se vistió, y se encontró que en el pantalón estaba la carta que le había llegado la mañana anterior, así que se sentó y lo abrió para comenzar a leerlo.

-"_Estimado señor Potter quería decirle que espero k le fuese útil lo que le mande, y recordarle que si tiene alguna duda que me lo haga saber, que yo puedo ayudarle con lo que necesite."_

Harry guardo la nota y después cogió su mochila y se dirigió al gran comedor, en la enfermería se había fijado en el reloj, y no llegaba tarde a desayunar, al llegar se sentó en el primer sitio que encontró en la mesa de Gryfindor, y vio que ni Ron ni Hermione estaban allí.

Harry desayuno y estaba apunto de levantarse cuando sintió que le daban una palmadita en la espalda.

-Ya te recuperaste genial.- dijo la voz de su mejor amigo.

-Si, ya estoy bien.- dijo este.

-Genial, bueno ya podrás conocer a los nuevos profesores.- dijo este.

-¿Que nos toca a primera?-

-Dos horas de pociones.- dijo Ron.

-¿Y luego?-

-Transformaciones.- dijo la voz de Hermione detrás de ellos, venia acompañada de las chicas, Harry al oírla dijo:

-Te espero en clase hasta ahora.- y se levanto cogiendo su mochila y salio de allí. Hermione lo vio como se iba, y bajo la mirada.

-¿Que le pasa a Harry, Hermione?- pregunto Lavender.

-Nada, ya se le pasara.- dijo Ron.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a clase, iban por los pasillos de las mazmorras y Hermione vio a Harry que estaba apoyado en la pared esperando, se le veía muy serio, y pensativo, y Hermione se quedo como una tonta mirándolo, hasta que escucho el comentario de alguien que no le agrado demasiado.

-Por lo k veo escogiste al equivocado.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Hermione viste que guapo esta Harry cuando esta así.-

-Ya lo creo que morro el tenerlo siempre al lado como su mejor amigo.-

-No es para tanto, chicas ahí algunos que están mejores.- dijo Ron.

Hermione miro a Harry y después a Ron, sin que este se diera cuenta, y después se dispuso a seguir a Ron.

Harry estaba apoyado en una pared, pero ni Ron ni Hermione repararon en que al lado estaba Draco Malfoy, el chico estaba también apoyado en la pared, y estaba pensando, en como aria para librarse de lo que le habían mandado hacer, el no quería por ningún motivo hacer nada que le facilitara el trabajo a ese miserable, y por otra parte estaba Snape que no dejaba de acosarlo preguntándole si estaba haciendo lo que le habían encomendado, ¿como iba a hacer nada si solo llevaba un día y en la enfermería?.

Por otra parte estaba Pansy que nada mas verlo en la mañana le había preguntado cual era su plan para empezar a ponerlo en práctica.

-La puerta ya esta abierta ¿es que no vas a entrar?- pregunto Hermione a Harry, este levanto la cabeza para mirarla y sin dirigirle la palabra se separo de la pared y se dirigió a la puerta para entrar, estuvo buscando un sitio pero solo había dos y Draco ya había cogido uno así que solo le quedaba el que estaba al lado de Ron, Justin y Hermione.

Harry se sentó sin saludar a nadie y Ernie dijo:

-¿Te enteraste del torneo? hoy es cuando nos tenemos que inscribir, yo y casi todos los que fuimos al ED en quinto curso nos hemos apuntado.- dijo este entusiasmado.

-Vaya, creía que ese grupo de cobardes se había disuelto completamente cuando se les pidió ayuda no hace mucho y solo dos de ellos acudieron a la llamada.- dijo este estaba muy enfadado sobre ese tema.

-Pero entenderás que estábamos asustado Harry es normal que no fuésemos.- dijo Ernie.

-Si yo entiendo k dos alumnas de quinto curso fueron a ayudar y los de sexto y séptimo no hicieron nada mientras que una Ravenclow y tres Gryfindor fueron los únicos con valor para ayudar.-

Ernie iba a decirle algo pero se cayó por que el profesor acababa de entrar en clase, Hermione por su parte se sentó al lado de este y Ron al lado de Hermione, Harry se dispuso a ignorarla, y el profesor comenzó a pasar lista.

-Harry por favor sabes que no lo dije por ti.- dijo esta en voz baja, Harry siguió sin abrir la boca.

-Algún día tendrás que hablarme, y no pienso para hasta que me perdones.- dijo esta.

-Señorita Granger.-

-Yo.- dijo Hermione y después dijo:- creo que vas a cansarte de escucharme.-

-Harry Potter.-

-Yo.- dijo este levantando la mano, el profesor se fijo en el chico de ojos verdes, y se le fue la vista a la cicatriz y sonrió al ver la expresión seria del chico, y dijo:

-Yo soy el profesor Astrong Black.- dijo este y Harry no le dijo nada.

-Bueno entonces tu debes de ser Draco Malfoy.- dijo señalando al rubio.

-Si.- dijo este muy secamente.

-Por los apuntes del profesor Slumgong dice que tu eras uno de los mejores alumnos del curso pasado, pero sin embargo el profesor Snape pensaba todo lo contrario.- dijo este dirigiéndose a Harry.

Harry no le dijo nada, no quería recordar nada de lo k había tenido que ver con ese maldito profesor, y mucho menos el recordar que había estado utilizando el libro de este durante un año entero.

El profesor al ver que no obtenía respuesta del chico, decido dejarlo y dedicarse a dar la clase. Harry por su parte hizo la poción, no era tan buena como las k hacia el año anterior pero sin embargo le salio bastante bien, la metió en un frasco y se la entrego al profesor, estaba deseando salir de esa clase Hermione lo estaba sacando de sus casillas no había parado de hablar en las dos horas tratando de que Harry la perdonara.

Al sonar el timbre salio de allí sin esperar a nadie, y se fue a clase de transformaciones, al llegar no había nadie allí todavía, así k se quedo allí quieto esperando a que llegara la profesora Mcgonagall y los demás, estaba pensando en un montón de cosas pero sobre todo en como podía obtener la dirección de sus padres de Petigriw, pensando en eso llego alguien que lo hizo levantar la vista.

-Vaya últimamente este muy solo.- dijo Pansy.

-Ya ves pero no soy el único, tu también estas sola.-

-Ya pero yo es por que tengo algo k hacer.- dijo esta.

-Si ¿y de que se trata?- pregunto, Harry.

-De nada en especial.- dijo esta y se puso al lado de Harry apoyada en la pared igual que el.

-¿A que viene ese cambio Parkinson?- pregunto Harry después de unos segundos de estar en silencio.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.-

-Dejémonos de hacernos los tontos, ¿Que pasa que ahora tu también trabajas para el?-

-No.- dijo esta simplemente.

-Ya bueno lo que tú digas.- dijo este.

-Es la verdad, es solo que desde que te vi en casa de Granger me ha estado rondando algo en la cabeza.- dijo esta.

-Si, ¿el que?-

-Recuerdas que te hice una pregunta ese día antes de irme.-

-Si.-

-Pues quiero saber la respuesta.- dijo esta.

-No entendí bien la pregunta no se que querías decir con eso de por que soy así.- dijo el chico volviéndose para mirar a Pansy.

-Me refería a por que me trataste tan bien después de todo lo que te he dicho, eres una persona valiente, no te rindes por muy difícil que sea la situación, y sin embargo en tu mirada se ve que necesitas a alguien a tu lado en quien te puedas apoyar, pero no se ve miedo, al contrario decisión ante las cosas que se te presentan, y algo que dijo Snape me hizo pensar que tenia razón al verte ese día.-

-¿Y que dijo ese miserable?-

-Dijo que cuando se enfrento a ti en Howarts el año pasado que no vio miedo ni en tus ojos ni en tus palabras al decir que te matase, dice que eso le sorprendió mucho en un muchacho de 16 años k no le tema a la palabra muerte y lo que ella conlleva.-

-Pues resulta que esa palabra a mi lo que me conlleva es la libertad y la felicidad.- dijo este.

Pansy al escuchar esto miro al moreno a los ojos asombrada x su respuesta, y aunque sabían que estaban apunto de llegar sus compañeros y que los podían ver Pansy se acerco a Harry y le beso en los labios, se separo de el, y lo miro otra vez, Harry la atrajo hacia el y la beso, y mientras eso pasaba llego la profesora Mcgonagall.

-Señor Potter, señorita Parkinson eso lo pueden hacer en otro sitio, y no en la puerta de mi clase.-

Harry y Pansy se separaron y entraron en clase después de la profesora, los demás no tardaron nada en entrar a clase, la profesora una vez estuvieron todos dentro dijo:

-Bueno queria decirles que necesito que levanten la mano los que participaran en el torneo de Dcao para que los apunte en esta lista.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

Varios alumnos levantaron la mano entre los que se encontraban Hermione y Ron, Harry no la levanto la verdad es que ese torneo no le importaba.

-Vaya señor Potter creí que usted seria uno de los primero en apuntarse.-

-Creyó mal la verdad es que no me interesa demasiado.-

-Ven, él cara-rajada es un cobarde, no se atreve ni a participar en un torneo de colegio.- dijo uno de Slytherin.

-Si soy tan cobarde que me enfrento a Voldemort pero no a un payaso como tu.- dijo este.

-No te creas tanto Potter.- dijo uno de ellos.

-Seguro que Malfoy te mandaría a la enfermería con los ojos cerrados.- dijo una de las chicas de Slytherin.

Draco la miro unos segundos pensando que a el no lo metieran en eso.

-Eso no pasaría ni en sus mejores sueños.- dijo Ron.

-¿Que has dicho Weasley?- pregunto Draco ante el comentario del pelirrojo.

-Lo que oíste.- dijo este sin mas la profesora no intervino ya que el objetivo de ese torneo era meter a esos dos en el torneo.

-¿Acaso piensas que tu eres mejor que yo?-

-De eso no tengo ninguna duda.- dijo Ron.

-Más quisieras pobretón.-

-Comprobémoslo, inscríbete en el torneo.- dijo Hermione viendo que se avecinaba una tormenta.

-Bueno por que no, así podré daros una paliza sin que ningún profesor pueda intervenir.- dijo Draco y después añadió:- apúnteme en ese dichoso torneo.-

-Muy bien, ahora Potter serás tan cobarde de no apuntarte, si no lo haces quedaras como lo que eres un cobarde.- dijo Smicth

-Lo haré si quiero, no tengo por que meterme en ese entupido torneo yo ya tengo suficientes cosas para meterme en mas.- dijo este.

-Potter no te cuesta nada, además así les demostraras que no es verdad lo que dicen, a no ser que si lo sea.- dijo Pansy mirando al chico.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo cobarde que soy?- dijo este sonriendo.

-Participa y demuéstramelo.- dijo esta sin más.

-Ya dije que no quiero participar.-

-Harry estoy empezando a pensar que si que eres un cobarde.- dijo Hermione, Harry la miro asombrado y dijo:

-Muy bien te vas a tragar esas palabras, apúnteme en ese maldito torneo.- dijo este y la profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

-Ya lo había echo, desde que vi a la señorita Granger abrir la boca.- dijo esta sin mas.

¿Como era posible que hubiese accedido, "nadie me llama cobarde y menos ella" pensó este.

Harry salio de esa clase demasiado enfadado, y al llegar al gran comedor se sentó, y una lechuza se le acerco llevando un sobre negro que poso al lado de su mano, Harry lo miro y después lo abrió, y leyó lo que traía:

-"He tenido otra visión que quiero compartir contigo:"_El hombre que nunca fue niño le mostró el camino que tanto ansiaba al niño que ya era hombre para que viera que si colaboraban podían conseguir mas cosas que si se enfrentaban, por eso el niño que ya era hombre encontraría lo que mas buscaba en esos momentos, lo que el hombre que nunca fue niño le arrebato, pero le puede devolver"-_

Harry se fijo en que dentro del sobre había un trozo de papel, lo cogió, vio que estaba escrito con una letra no muy buena, desordenada, se veía k la persona que lo había escrito hacia mucho que no escribía, y en el trozo de pergamino traía:

-"Valle de Godrig, colina cerca del lago, numero 23 casa de los Potter."- Harry cogió fuerte el pergamino en su mano, y sin dudarlo ni un momento se levanto cogió su mochila, y salio de allí, iba por los pasillos, y se encontró con un grupo de Slytherin, entre los que se encontraba Draco Malfoy, al pasar a su lado todos comenzaron a meterse con el, este los ignoro, y estuvo tentado a no decirle nada a Malfoy pero tenia una ligera impresión de que el rubio debía de acompañarlo hasta allí, así que disimuladamente hechizo la mochila de Malfoy, para que se rompiera, y este se quedo atrás.

Harry se fijo en que no hubiera nadie al rededor lo que menos quería era que lo vieran hablando con el Slytherin, se acerco y le dijo:

-Ya tengo la dirección, si vas a venir conmigo esta noche en las mazmorras en la clase de pociones te estaré esperando, lleva tu escoba, estate allí a las doce de la noche, si tardas me iré sin ti.- dijo el chico y sin esperar respuesta del rubio se dio la vuelta.

Draco se quedo un rato allí parado pensando en lo que Potter le había dicho, ¿Como había conseguido la dirección, ¿por que se lo había dicho después de todo, el creía que no se lo diría si lo averiguaba, pero sin embargo se lo había dicho, Draco estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que una pelirroja se acercaba por el corredor.

-Vaya veo que ahora prefieres el suelo Malfoy.- dijo la pequeña de los Weasley.

-Quería saber que se sentía al estar a vuestro nivel.- dijo este, Ginny lo miro con el odio impregnado en su rostro, Malfoy al levantar la vista para mirarla se encontró con esos ojos azules fríos, mirada que solo le reservaba a el, mirada que extrañamente le gustaba, que poco a poco se había metido en algo que el creía que no tenia, su corazón la menor de los Weasley había roto todas las barreras que el había levantado, y había dejado su corazón expuesto a la calidez de la pelirroja.

Pero sin embargo su mirada reflejaba superioridad ante la chica que tenia delante, no mostraría debilidad alguna en ningún momento.

Ginny miro a Draco a los ojos, y en su mente se le quedaron grabados esos ojos que la miraban con desprecio, superioridad y prepotencia, después de unos segundos decidió irse de allí, no tenia ganas de librar un duelo con el maldito de Malfoy.

Harry se fue a su cuarto, y se sentó en su cama apoyado en la cabecera, y al cabo de una hora entro Ron, seguido de Hermione.

-Harry ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Ron.

-Dime.-

-El caso es que quería pedirte disculpas por lo que dije en la enfermería sabes que no es lo que siento solo intente atacar a Malfoy de manera que no pudiera decir nada y dejara a Ron en paz, no me di cuenta de que eso te podía hacer daño a ti.- dijo la chica lo mas rápido posible.

-Hermione déjalo ya, a mi ya me da igual.- dijo este estaba cansado de escuchar las disculpas de la chica cada dos x tres.

-Entonces me perdonas.-

-Si.-dijo este sin moverse de la posición en la que se encontraba.

-Genial.- dijo la chica, se acerco a la cama del moreno y lo abrazo, Harry que estaba sentado apoyado en el respaldo de la cama, sintió como el cuerpo de su amiga se pegaba al de el, y un escalofrió lo recorrió, le devolvió el abrazo, pero después dijo:

-Pero ahí algo de lo que no os voy a perdonar nunca.-

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Ron.

-De lo que me dijiste el otro día, lo que decidisteis vosotros dos sin consultarme.-

-Harry creímos que era lo mejor para nuestra relación, así no nos agobiaríamos tanto.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues debéis ser la única pareja que piensa así, se supone que prefieren pasar la mayor parte del tiempo juntos.- dijo este.

-Bueno, pero es que yo no soy de esa clase de chicas Harry.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues no lo diría, el caso es que el que sale mal parado soy yo.- dijo Harry.

-No entiendo por que.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues muy fácil, se supone que tu eres mi mejor amiga, sin embargo si ya no andas con nosotros, no podremos casi vernos, ya que con lo mal pensados que son por aquí podrían pensar que le pones los cuernos a Ron.- dijo este.

-Harry eso nunca lo pensarían, es imposible, además Ron sabe que tu y yo nunca tendríamos nada, el nunca desconfiaría de nuestra amistad.- dijo Hermione, y Harry sin saber por que sintió una punzada, pero lo disimulo muy bien.

-Hombre pues claro que no, no lo digo por Ron, pero los demás pueden ser demasiado tu ya me entiendes.- dijo este.

-Ya si se lo que quieres decir, pero mira podemos estar así, igual que antes.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero solo un rato, no será como antes, cuando no estéis con otras personas estaréis solos, y no me gusta ser el mal trío, bueno da igual ya me acostumbrare.- dijo este sin mas.

-Pero si voy a seguir ayudándote en lo que necesites, no voy a dejar que en el ultimo curso suspendáis por no hacer los deberes bien.- dijo Hermione.

-No se que quieres decir con eso Hermione.- dijo Harry, no estaba seguro de si había entendido bien a su mejor amiga.

-Pues que aunque no estemos igual de unidos que en los demás cursos los deberes los podemos hacer juntos, así no tendrás que preocuparte por suspender.-

Si, había entendido bien lo que Hermione le había querido decir.

-¿Tu eres tonta?- pregunto el moreno sin mas.

-Harry tampoco te pases que estas hablando con mi novia te lo recuerdo.- dijo Ron.

-Pues dile que no diga estupideces.- dijo este y se levanto de la cama para irse de la habitación.

-¿Que es lo que he dicho ahora?- le pregunto a Harry antes de salir del cuarto.

´-Hermione, para mi nuestra amistad no es por interés, no se por tu parte pero yo no la considero así, ahora si piensas que solo te quiero para que me prestes los deberes descuida será así.- y salio del cuarto sin esperar respuesta de ninguno de los dos.

Harry se fue a la sala de los menesteres deseando que no hubiera nadie allí, y paso tres veces x delante de la puerta, pensando en una sala donde poder pensar.

La puerta apareció nada mas terminar la tercera vuelta, Harry entro por esta y se encontró con una acogedora biblioteca, con una chimenea, y un sillón, cerca de esta, Harry se acerco a uno de los estantes, y miro los libros que allí, había, cogió uno que le pareció interesante, y comenzó a leerlo, trataba de los animagos, a Harry le resulto muy interesante, y se quedo allí leyendo hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, se olvido de que tenia clases a las que debía asistir, se olvido de la cena solo le interesaba el libro que tenia en sus manos, quería saber por todo lo que habían tenido que pasar su padre, Sirius, y esa asquerosa rata.

Harry miro el reloj que había encima de la chimenea, y al ver la hora señalo la pagina por la que iba y se lo guardo en la mochila, Harry se fue a la sala común, la verdad es que no tenia nada de hambre, y además es que la hora de la cena ya se había pasado, al llegar vio a Ron y a Hermione los dos sentados mirando a el hueco del retrato para ver cuando llegaba sin duda el, por la expresión que pusieron al verlo entrar.

-¿Se puede saber donde estabas?- dijo Ron.

-Por ahí.- dijo este sin más.

-Muy bonito, y lo dices tan tranquilo ¿sabes que estábamos muy preocupados por ti?- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno tranquila solo déjame los apuntes de las clases a las que falte, y así no habrá ningún problema.- y seguido se subió a su cuarto, sin dar las buenas noches ni nada, y se metió en la cama aun con ropa, tenia que esperar a que dieran las doce menos diez, para encontrarse con Malfoy, la verdad es que no le hacia ninguna gracia, aunque entendía lo que había pasado con Dumbledore, no tenia pensado convertirlo en su amigo, era su enemigo y eso no cambiaria nunca.

Ron entro en el cuarto junto con los demás, Harry tenia las cortinas echadas, y aparento estar dormido para que no se dieran cuenta, miro su reloj y vio que eran las diez, pensó en poner la alarma de su despertador, y así poder dormir si quiera esas dos horas, y así lo hizo, solo que insonorizo todo lo que estuviera fuera de sus cortinas.

Harry escucho el despertador y lo apago, se levanto y miro fuera de sus cortinas, comprobó que todos estuviesen dormidos y luego se fue a su baúl y cogió, el mapa del merodeador, la capa de invisibilidad y su saeta de fuego, sus tres objetos mas preciados.

Harry se puso la capa y con cuidado salio del cuarto, se paro un momento y dijo:

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- y el mapa del merodeador se hizo visible, no sabia si era seguro mostrárselo a Malfoy, pero eso lo decidiría después cuando llegase, Harry lo miro y vio que una mancha se movía cerca de las mazmorras muy lentamente y esta estaba indicada como "Draco Malfoy".

-Veo que si le interesa.-

Harry se guardo el mapa y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, al llegar abajo vio que había alguien cerca de la chimenea, Harry se acerco sigilosamente y vio que era Hermione, estaba escribiendo algo, pero no se fijo en que era, eso no era de su incumbencia lo que escribía ella a las doce menos diez de la noche.

Harry se fijo en como Hermione se quedaba mirando el fuego, y aprovecho para salir por el agujero antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que alguien había salido por allí.

Harry miro otra vez el mapa, y se fijo en los pasillos que debía recorrer para ver si había alguien por esos pasillos.

Diez minutos mas tarde llego a las mazmorras, Harry se quito la capa la redujo y se la guardo, y el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo derecho, en su mano izquierda llevaba la saeta de fuego y en la derecha su varita.

Al llegar a la puerta de pociones, Harry vio a Malfoy apoyado en una de las paredes, con su Nimbus 2001 en una de sus manos.

-Eso esta bien el ser puntual.- dijo este.

-No como tu Potter.- dijo Malfoy, Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-Vamos no tenemos todo el día será mejor aligerar.- dijo este y comenzó a andar, Draco lo siguió de cerca y le dijo:

-¿Como la conseguiste Potter?- pregunto este.

-Tengo mis medios.- dijo sin más.

Harry y el se dirigieron al vestíbulo a la puerta principal, y mirando a todos lados salieron de allí, sin ser vistos, Harry se subió en la escoba y el otro lo imito, y este dijo:

-Primero vamos a Hosmeade.- dijo este.

Harry dio una patada en el suelo, Malfoy lo imito y cuando estaban en el aire le dijo:

-¿Es que nos vamos a aparecer?-

-Si, pero desde Howarts no podemos, así que una vez que estemos en el camino que lleva a Hosmeade nos desapareceremos.- dijo este y acelero su escoba, quería hablar lo mínimo posible con el, no le hacia ninguna gracia, le resultaba demasiado el tener que compartir algo con el, sabia que no era tan malo como lo había imaginado, pero aun así recordaba los seis años que habían pasado peleándose.

Draco no decía nada, era obvio que para el tampoco era de mucho agrado el tener k soportarlo.

Llegaron al camino y Harry bajo de su escoba y dijo:

-Lee esto, y vamos.- dijo este.

-Oye tu sabes k esto esta prohibido, no he hecho el examen de aparición.- dijo Draco.

-Ni yo, tranquilo dudo mucho que se preocupen por esto, a menos que no sepas desaparecerte aun.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro sabia que así se le olvidaría de todo y solo se le quedarían esas palabras.

-¿Con quien crees que estas hablando Potter? yo no soy ese miserable de Weasley.- dijo este y le entrego el trozo de pergamino a Harry, este lo cogió y dijo:

-Muy bien nos veremos allí.- cerro los ojos y desapareció de allí, Malfoy hizo lo mismo y al volver a abrirlos se encontraron en un claro delante de una casa de fachada blanca totalmente destrozada, sin puerta y sin tejado, y en las paredes se podían ver manchas de quemaduras, Harry se acerco poco a poco, Draco miraba la casa, y después a Harry, vio en su mirada tristeza, y no era para menos, esa era la casa donde sus padres habían vivido, vio como Harry comenzaba a andar hacia la casa, y decidió seguirlo.

Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo, espero k les guste intentare subir el siguiente cuanto antes, mientras les dejo un adelanto:

_**Malfoy se acerco a el para ver la fotografía al ver al hombre supo de quien se trataba y entonces se fijo en la mujer k estaba a su lado, y al verla dijo:**_

_**-¿Mama, ¿ pero k narices hace mi madre en una fotografía de tu casa, es mas con tu padre?- pregunto este.**_

_**-¿A mi me vas a preguntar, seria mejor k preguntaras a tu madre.- dijo este, se estaba preguntando lo mismo k el rubio de su lado.**_

_**Harry le dio la vuelta al portarretrato y como en su sueño detrás de este había un sobre, Harry lo cogió, y lo miro y en este había escrito:**_

_**"Para Harry Potter"**_

_**Draco entro en la habitación en donde se encontraba Harry, y al verlo se quedo muy parado, nunca imagino ver a Potter tirado en el suelo, derrumbado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y con unos papeles en una mano y en la otra la varita.**_

Hay les dejo eso hasta otraJ


	7. Nuestra despedida

Bueno he decidido poner otro mas, espero que les guste.

**Nuestra despedida.**

Entraron en la casa y vieron el vestíbulo, y en el unas escaleras que iban al piso de arriba, Harry se fijo en estas, eran de madera y estaban llenas de polvo y otras cosas, vio que había cuadros colgados en las paredes, pero estaban demasiado sucios como para distinguir las imágenes, Harry se fijo en el lado derecho, y se encontró con la cocina, entro en ella, esta era como una cocina muggel, Harry supuso que su madre lo habría querido así, se fijo en que era parecida a la casa de su tía, y sonrió, después se dirigió a la otra puerta que había en la planta baja, y vio k era el salón, Harry sintió que se mareaba, cerro los ojos y vio ese mismo salón en su mente, y Draco al entrar dijo:

-Este es el sitio que veo en mis sueños.-

-Y yo.- dijo Harry, abrió los ojos y vio la chimenea, y en el vio la fotografía, Harry comenzó a acercarse la chimenea donde se encontraba la foto, y al verla estiro la mano para cogerla, y una vez que la tenia en su mano, sintió un escalofrió en la foto se podía ver a su padre, y a una mujer a su lado, Harry limpio el portarretrato, y al ver la mujer se quedo helado, era lo ultimo que hubiera esperado, Malfoy se acerco a el para ver la fotografía al ver al hombre supo de quien se trataba y entonces se fijo en la mujer que estaba a su lado, y al verla dijo:

-¿Mama, ¿pero que narices hace mi madre en una fotografía de tu casa, es mas con tu padre?- pregunto este.

-¿A mi me vas a preguntar, seria mejor que preguntaras a tu madre.- dijo este, se estaba preguntando lo mismo que el rubio de su lado.

Harry le dio la vuelta al portarretratos y como en su sueño detrás de este había un sobre, Harry lo cogió, y lo miro y en este había escrito:

"Para Harry Potter"

Harry se lo guardo en el bolsillo, Malfoy no entendía que pintaba el en todo eso, todavía no sabia por que el había soñado con esa casa y con esa carta, Harry soltó la foto y se fue hacia el vestíbulo, se iba a ir cuando sintió la necesidad de subir a la planta de arriba.

Y sin pensárselo subió, al subir descubrió que había tres habitaciones, una estaba al fondo del pasillo, y las otras dos una muy cerca de la otra, Harry se fue primero a la del fondo creyendo k seria la de sus padres, pero se equivocaba al llegar leyó:

"Habitación de invitados", y debajo otra frase que decía: "Mentira Habitación de Sirius Black y de nadie mas no hagáis caso a Cornamenta." Harry repaso las frases con su mano, y sonrió al verlas.

Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a las del fondo, y entro en la de sus padres, y esta vez no se equivoco, en esta había una cama de matrimonio, y dos mesitas una a cada lado de la cama, Harry se dirigió hacia la mesita, y vio una fotografía de sus padres abrazados y sonriendo, después de ver la habitación detalladamente, se dirigió a la ultima que le quedaba por ver, al entrar en esta sintió un escalofrió, que le recorrió toda la espalda, había una cuna que estaba totalmente destruida, una mesa repleta de juguetes, Harry se acerco a esta y vio que había muchos de estilo muggel, al abrir los cajones, vio ropa de bebe, y sonrió, se siguió fijando en el resto de la habitación y se paro al ver que cerca de la cuna había un pequeño palo entre las sabanas, Harry lo cogió y vio que era la varita de su madre, la apretó en su mano, y se levanto del suelo, al fijar su vista al frente vio un trozo de pergamino en la ventana estaba como enganchado entre la madera de la ventana, Harry se acerco y lo cogió, y vio que no era uno si no mas, los cogió y comenzó a leer:

"Hola, si estas leyendo esto es por que nosotros no estamos ahí contigo, y quiere decir que Voldemort nos encontró después de todo, mala suerte no escogimos bien a nuestro guardián, pero como siempre no debí de hacer caso a Sirius, siempre salen mal sus planes.

Espero que por lo menos si ya que nosotros no hemos podido disfrutar de tu existencia el si lo haya podido hacer, otra cosa mas que envidiarle, pero bueno la finalidad de esta carta es decirte que eres la cosa mas importante de mi vida, (y tu madre, que se pone celosa),el caso es que no creo que haya pasado mucho tiempo contigo y yo quería que supieras tantas cosas, quería que fueras un gran jugador de quidich, aunque estoy seguro de que lo serás, el mejor seguro, aunque no mejor que tu padre caro esta, el caso es que no se como decirte todas las cosas que quiero que sepas, antes de ponerme a escribir tenia un montón de ideas de cosas que contarte, pero ahora no se me ocurre ninguna.

Me resulta raro estar escribiéndote, cuando te estoy viendo con mis ojos ahora mismo, estas jugando con un artefacto muggel que te acaba de comprar tu madre, luego me explicara para que sirve, para así poder jugar contigo, como siempre que trae cualquier cosa, de esas, nos pasamos horas y horas jugando con esos juguetes raros, ahora que lo menciono tu juguete favorito hasta ahora a sido una smit que tenia yo, una que le regale a tu madre cuando estábamos en Howarts, eso me hace pensar que jugaras algún día en mi puesto de buscador, eso espero, ahora mismo estas llorando por que te acabas de dar un golpe contra uno de los barrotes de la cuna, aunque esta encantada para que no sufras daños muy fuertes eres demasiado protestón.

Bueno ya te has callado, caro te pasa como a mi te coge tu madre y te callas, aunque yo requiero de algunas cosas mas, jejejejejen bueno pero eso no es para contártelo a ti.

Creo que ya va siendo hora de dejar esta carta, no me gusta lo que te tengo que decir ahora, es una carta de despedida, algo que nunca quisiera que leyeras, bueno en parte, por que si lo lees quiere decir que no he estado a tu lado el tiempo suficiente, que puede incluso k muera justo después de terminar de escribirla, o unos días después, no lo se pero no es algo que un padre quería hacer para que un hijo lo leyera, no es lo que soñé cuando me entere de que tu madre estaba embarazada, nunca pensé en que el día de tu nacimiento Dumbledore me iba a dar la peor de las noticias que me habían dado en mi vida, ese día Fran y yo fuimos los hombres mas felices, pero no nos duro mucho esa dicha, maldita sea esa maldita profecía, y ese maldito que la escucho.

No sabes la de veces que he maldecido y bendecido ese día, y pensar que si lees esto quiere decir que tu has sido el elegido para todo esto, maldita sea, no es justo que tengas que ser tu, no es justo que no pueda disfrutar contigo, no es justo el saber que mi hijo sea uno de los que puede pasar por un montón de dificultades, de echo ninguno de los dos os lo merecéis.

Maldito Voldemort, no pudo dejaros crecer en paz, y esperar, no, os tiene que buscar de pequeños que no podéis defenderos maldito cobarde, me maldigo a mi también, por no haber sabido defenderte, por haber dejado que se acerque a ti, y eso me lleva una de las razones que me lleva a desear que si leas esta carta, por que quiere decir que tu si estas vivo, que no habré muerto en vano que mi hijo mi mayor orgullo, esta vivo, que mi muerte a servido para que tu al menos vivas, eso será un consuelo, otra de las razones por las que quería que leyeras esta carta, es para que sepas que te quiero, que nunca dejare de hacerlo, que estés donde estés estaré contigo que hagas lo que hagas estaré a tu lado, bueno menos en algunas circunstancias( tu ya me entiendes), y que siempre podrás contar con mi apoyo, por que se que actuaras bien en todo lo que hagas y que harás lo correcto en todo momento.

Quiero que sepas que nunca me sentí tan feliz como cuando te cogí en mis brazos, y te vi por primera vez, nunca sabrás lo feliz que fui, me daba igual todo y todos solo me importabais tu madre y tu, y era y soy el hombre mas feliz del mundo entero.

Ha llegado la hora de la despedida, hijo, deseo que seas feliz, y que salgas airoso de todo lo que la vida te ponga delante, nunca te rindas, se valiente, estoy seguro de que pertenecerás a mi casa y a la de tu madre, de eso no me cabe duda, se el mejor en quidich, piensa siempre que tu padre te quería y mucho y que nunca se arrepintió de que existieras, y que si estoy muerto lo estaré feliz si se que con mi muerte tu estarás vivo, y serás feliz.

Bueno hijo mío, cuídate y piensa siempre en que en todo lo malo hay algo bueno, nunca todo es oscuridad, por muy negro que sea el camino siempre hay luz en algún sitio del camino.

Un abrazo muy fuete hijo mío, ahora te dejo, espero de corazón que todo te salga muy bien."

Harry leyó la carta y se aguanto las lágrimas, no quería llorar, y entonces al pasar la hoja vio otra carta, pero con diferente letra, esto le dio a entender que seria de su madre.

Draco por su parte estaba abajo apoyado en una de las esquinas esperando a que Harry bajara, al ver que no lo hacia se decidió a subir.

Harry comenzó a leerla:

"_Hola hijo mío, se que esto no es fácil para ti, se que debe de ser doloroso el estar leyendo la despedida de tus padres, los que no conociste casi, y a los que te hubiera gustado conocer mejor, pero eso quiere decir que mis esfuerzos dieron su fruto, y que todo lo que hice valió la pena y por lo tanto ese maldito de Voldemort no consiguió matarte, aunque eso signifique que yo no estoy cerca de ti, que nunca has podido escuchar las palabra te quiero, o nunca has podido recibir un abrazo mío, bueno nunca no, desde que no estamos a tu lado, pero al menos has sobrevivido, y no has muerto a manos de ese miserable cobarde._

_No quiero que te culpes de mi muerte yo decidí morir para que tu vivieras, y disfrutaras de la vida, nunca te culpes, fue mi decisión, tu no tienes la culpa de nada, yo lo hice por que te quería, y te quiero, eres lo mas preciado de mi vida, y nunca me habría perdonado el no haber echo todo lo posible por salvarte, dios sabe que baraje todas las posibilidades, desde que me entere me dedique a buscar un montón de cosas para impedir que a ti te pasara nada, pero solo encontré dos cosas que nos sirvieran, y las dos las pusimos en practica, la segunda en secreto, y si estas leyendo esto, es por que la idea de Dumbledore, no salio bien, y nuestro guardián nos traiciono después de todo, sabia que no deberíamos haberle echo caso a Sirius, estoy segura de que se siente fatal de solo pensar que estamos muertos, nunca me cayo demasiado bien Peter, me parecía que era un cobarde que iba a donde mas le interesaba, y por desgracia tenia razón, menos mal que decidí después de todo hacer la segunda protección, esa no podía salir mal, si yo moría defendiéndote un escudo se crearía ante ti para que ese miserable no pudiera tocarte, eso me hace pensar que por lo menos tendrás una ventaja ante el."_

Harry sintió que su mundo se caía, después de todo ese escudo ya no le servia de nada, ya que Voldemort tenía su sangre, siguió leyendo:

_"Hijo mío no quiero que te rindas ante nada ni nadie, quiero que seas fuerte que te enfrentes a todo lo que se te ponga por delante, después de todo no se si mi hechizo saldrá como yo lo he planeado, no se si el morirá después, tampoco se que le podrá pasar, pero si tu estas vivo al menos quiere decir que no salio mal, por lo menos yo habré conseguido que mi deseo se cumpliera que vivieras, estoy segura de k Dumbledore y los demás no te dejaran solo, y que siempre estarás bien con Sirius, se que por muy loco que este y por muy niño que sea tu no podrías estar en mejor manos, en realidad no te dejaría con nadie mas que el o Remus, se que ellos son los mas indicados para cuidar de ti si a tu padre y a mi nos pasara algo._

_Bueno, yo ya me despido de ti, hijo mío, nunca pensé que mi destino fuera el tener que despedirme de mi mayor tesoro, el pensar que algún día tengas que leer esto por que no fuimos lo bastante buenos como para sobrevivir y estar a tu lado, perdóname por no ser lo suficientemente poderosa para defenderte de el y salir airosa, por no haber sido lo buena madre que debería haber sido, ya que nunca debí permitir que te quedaras solo, y que tengas que enfrentarte a una vida sin nosotros, pero espero que nunca te rindas y que siempre tengas a alguien en quien poder confiar espero que no lo pases mal, y que puedas llegar a ser feliz, ya llego el momento de despedirme de ti._

_Te quiero nunca lo dudes, no te culpes de nada de lo que nos haya podido pasar, pero sobre todo nunca dejes de luchar, te queremos muchísimo nunca lo dudes, adiós y que tengas muchísima suerte en todo, y espero que todo te salga bien._

_Te quiere muchísimo tu madre."_

Draco entro en la habitación en donde se encontraba Harry, y al verlo se quedo muy parado, nunca imagino ver a Potter tirado en el suelo, derrumbado, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y con unos papeles en una mano y en la otra la varita.

Dracose acerco a el y le dijo:

-Pareces patético Potter, no se que haces ahí tirado.-

Harry no respondió, solo pensaba en las cartas de su madre y de su padre, Draco al ver k no contestaba a su provocación dijo:

-Te juro que nunca pensé k fueras así, eres patético.-

-Déjalo ya Malfoy.- dijo este.

-Venga larguémonos de aquí, no me gusta esta casa me da asco.- dijo este pero no sabia que esas palabras le iban costar caras, Harry se levanto y le propino un puñetazo en la cara con la mano en donde tenia la varita de su madre.

-¿Pero que haces?- dijo este levantándose.

-No vuelvas a hablar o te juro que eso no será nada para lo que te puedo llegar a hacer.- dijo este mirando al rubio con odio.

-Mira Potter, lo único que hice fue decir la verdad esta casa es un asco, no es culpa mía que fuera de tus padres, y sabes que yo me largo de aquí no se ni para que vine.- se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación, Harry cogió las hojas y se las guardo junto con la varita de su madre, y bajo detrás de Draco, al pasar por la entrada se fijo haber si encontraba la varita de su padre, pero no la veía por ninguna parte, hasta que estaba saliendo de la salita y piso algo, se fijo y encontró la varita, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, ya que esta estaba partida por la mitad.

Harry se la guardo en el bolsillo de el pantalón y salio detrás de Draco de la casa, y se dispuso a desaparecerse de allí, al cabo de un rato volvió a abrir los ojos, pero se sorprendió de ver que al sitio que había llegado era al mismo en el que se encontraba se fijo en Draco y vio que este estaba igual de sorprendido que el.

-Sabia que no desaprovecharías esta oportunidad Potter, eres muy predecible.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Draco se quedo paralizado, no sabia como le iba a explicar su presencia allí.

-Sabia que no estabas muerto Tom.- dijo este.

Hay os dejo eso hasta otra y dejen comentarios porfavor.


	8. Duelo y confesiones

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, gracias por los comentarios, y espero que os guste este cap.

Estos personajes no son míos pertenecen a J.K.Rowling, al igual que su mundo.

Deseando que todos estén bien y que les guste.

Espero que sigan leyéndolo.

**Duelo y confesiones**.

-Sabia que no estabas muerto Tom.- dijo este.

-No me llames así Potter, ese no es mi nombre.-

-No mientas, ese es tu nombre te guste o no es el que te pusieron.- dijo este.

-Potter no tientes a tu suerte, no te conviene, después de todo estas totalmente solo, y no creo que te baya muy bien.-dijo este sin mas.

-Se perfectamente mi situación.- dijo este.

Draco miro a los dos y sintió que los ojos rojos de Voldemort lo miraban sorpresivamente.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?-

-El muy rastrero se sujeto a mi cuando me iba, no para de seguirme el muy cretino, seguramente que para serte mas útil.- dijo este Draco evito el mirarle, pero estaba muy sorprendido, Voldemort miro a Harry a los ojos directamente, Harry sintió que le estaban vaciando la mente, y dejo de pensar en todo lo que tuviera que ver con Draco y él, sabia lo que estaba haciendo Voldemort y dijo:

-_Protégio_- Voldemort salio disparado, y Harry cayo de rodillas al suelo, y vio algunas imágenes del joven que había visto en el pensadéro junto con Dumbledore, y a el Voldemort de antes de que se convirtiera en un espectro, y después vio cosas de cuando era un espectro, y de súbito sintió que caía hacia atrás, y oyó la voz de Voldemort.

-Que sea la última vez que miras en mis recuerdos maldito niñato.-

-Pues te digo lo mismo no vuelvas a meterte en mi mente, no dejare que me vuelvas a engañar la ultima vez me costo demasiado caro.- dijo esto recordando a Sirius.

-Tienes razón, yo también me acuerdo de ese día fue un buen día.- dijo este haciendo el amago de una sonrisa.

-Si, no veas que bueno.- dijo Harry con sarcasmo.

-Para mi hubo al menos una recompensa, vi tu cara cuando ese maldito de tu padrino caía por el velo, después de que mi querida Bella le acertara en el pecho, y a ti llorando y gritando, la verdad es que fue muy gratificante.- y se echo a reír.

-Pero por lo menos nunca sabrás lo que decía la profecía, al menos te desbarate todos tus malditos planes, y además metieron a unos cuantos amigos tuyos en Azcabán.- dijo Harry.

-No creas que tardare demasiado en sacarlos de allí, y entonces me encargare de ti.- dijo este.

-Ya lo veremos, pero te recuerdo que no sabes el contenido de la profecía, y puede que te salga muy caro el volver a enfrentarte a mí.-

-Se que tu tampoco la sabes, esa profecía se destruyo, y era el único registro, así que me arriesgare a verte morir a mis pies.-

Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miro y después de un largo silencio dijo:

-¿Y para que has venido, dudo que sea una visita de cortesía.- dijo este sin mas.

-Tienes razón, este es el motivo de mi visita, no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta para _CRUCIUS._-

Harry recibió el hechizo en pleno pecho, y cayo hacia atrás Draco se giro para ver a Harry retorcerse de dolor, y después escucho la voz de Voldemort que le dijo:

-Veo que después de todo si estas siguiendo mis ordenes eso me gusta, espero que te vaya bien, o sino tendrás graves problemas, ¿ves a Potter? eso no será nada para ti.- dijo este y sonrió, Draco veía a Harry ahí, y se fijo que el chico no grito en ningún momento, y solo miraba a Voldemort con rencor y odio.

El hechizo termino, Harry se incorporo muy deprisa demasiado pensó Draco, y empuño su varita y dijo:

-MI TURNO _BOMBARDA_.- Voldemort no se lo esperaba y el hechizo le dio en el hombro, y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás, y se agarro el hombro.

-Potter esto me los vas a pagar, _Expeliarmus_.-

Harry lo esquivo y miro a Voldemort y dijo:

-_Talantaledra_.- Voldemort lo desvió y sonrió.

-Con eso no me vas a ganar nunca chico.-

-_Septusempra_, y mándale recuerdos a ese maldito de Snape.- el rayo salio de su varita hacia Voldemort, y este le dio, y Voldemort sintió un dolor muy fuerte, y vio como un montón de rajas se le habrían en todo el cuerpo, y comenzaba a sangrar, Harry aprovechó para desaparecerse de allí, Draco se quedo viendo a Voldemort en el suelo sangrando, y vio como con esfuerzo este decía un hechizo y todas las heridas se le cerraban automáticamente, vio como lanzaba un grito al cielo y dijo:

-Me las pagaras Potter, te juro que esto no se quedara así.- luego miro a Draco y dijo:- desaparece de aquí y haz bien tu trabajo, o atente a las consecuencias.-

Draco no espero más, y desapareció de allí, al llegar a Hosmeade busco a Harry con la mirada, y lo encontró apoyado en una pared, y dijo:

-Gracias Potter.-

-Espero no estar metiendo la pata.- y se puso a andar hacia el castillo, no tenía ganas de volar.

-Potter, espera-.

-¿Que quieres ahora?-

-Solo decirte que no cambia nada entre nosotros por lo de esta noche.-

-Tranquilo, no creas que quiero ser amigo tuyo, eso seria lo ultimo que haría en mi vida créeme.-

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo.- dijo y se adelanto.

Harry no dijo nada, siguió su camino al castillo, y al llegar a la puerta Harry subió en su escoba y entro en el castillo, Draco comenzó a andar, mirando a todos lados, y Harry le dijo:

-Buena suerte, espero que no te pillen.- con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Malfoy frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No le veo la gracia, no se porque estas tan contento si nos pillan veras que gracia te va a hacer.-

-Tranquilo te aseguro que a mi no me pillaran adiós.- y sonriendo se adentro en el bosque, y saco de su pantalón el mapa del merodeador, y tras echarle un vistazo se puso la capa y comenzó a andar hacia el castillo, al cabo de 10 minutos ya estaba en su sala común, y miro el mapa y vio como Malfoy iba derecho a toparse con la señora Norris.

-Malfoy vas a tener que correr un poquito.- dijo este sonriendo y después subió a su cuarto, guardo todo en su baúl y se cambio y se acostó, no se dio cuenta de que Neville y Ron estaban despiertos, y a los dos les rondaba la misma pregunta ¿de donde venia Harry a las tres y media de la mañana?

Al día siguiente Harry sintió como lo zarandeaban.

-¿Es que no piensas ir a clase o que, son las ocho menos cuarto.- decía Ron tirando de sus colchas.

-Ya voy no te impacientes.- dijo este, se sentó en la cama y se puso las gafas, sentía un fuerte dolor por todo su cuerpo, y se preguntaba porque cuando recordó y dijo:

-Maldito cretino.- Voldemort había conseguido que su día empezara de maravilla con un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo.

-¿Que dices Harry?-

-Nada Ron, ya me levanto ve a desayunar yo te alcanzo ahora.- dijo este y se levanto, cogió su ropa y se fue a ducharse.

Harry salio al cabo de 15 minutos totalmente duchado y vestido, y con su pelo mojado, pero sin peinar era increíble, como aun mojado su pelo seguía estando igual de desordenado, Harry salio de su cuarto con la mochila a cuestas pero no sin antes coger la carta que había encontrado detrás del portarretratos en el que se encontraba la fotografía de su padre y la madre de Malfoy.

Al llegar al gran comedor, muchas chicas se quedaron mirándolo, pero el como siempre no se daba cuenta de ese detalle, no como dos chicos a los que les enfadaba muchísimo ese echo, uno era Draco Malfoy, y el otro era el mejor amigo del moreno Ron Weasley, no le hacia mucha gracia que su amigo tuviera tanto éxito con las chicas, por eso cuando Pavarati hizo un comentario este le contesto que no era para tanto.

-No es lógico, tú eres un chico, pero si te fijas en el sector femenino de Howarts, cuando Harry esta cerca te darás cuenta de que no soy la única que desearía hacerle algún favorcito.

-Pavarati por favor.- dijo Lavender mirando a su amiga.

-¿Que me dirás que es mentira?-

-No, pero Ron también esta bastante bien.- dijo esta, y Ron sonrió, y Lavender dijo:-¿Verdad Hermione, debes de preguntarte esto Pavarati, Hermione es su mejor amiga y sin embargo a escogido a Ron, así que Harry debe de tener algún defecto.- dijo esta, y entonces llego Harry y se sentó al lado de Lavender y dijo:

-Buenos días.-

-No deben de serlos, mira que cara traes.-

-Ya ves, no dormí bien.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno seguro que esta noche duermes del tirón.-

-Eso espero Natacha.- dijo este sonriendo a la prima de Hermione.

El desayuno estuvo tranquilo, estuvieron hablando hasta que Lavender, Pavarati y Natacha se iban y dijeron.

-¿Hermione te vienes?- esta se iba a levantar y Ron le sujeto la mano y dijo:

-Ahora os alcanzo.- Las chicas se fueron, y Hermione miro a Ron y le dijo:-¿Que pasa?-

-¿Donde estabas anoche, te vi llegar a las tres y media de la mañana.- dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Mama ya soy mayorcito para que me vigilen.-

-Harry sabes que si te pillan te vas a meter en muchos líos.- dijo Hermione.

-Para eso me tienen que pillar.- dijo este.

-Y no es algo imposible.- dijo Hermione.

-Bueno déjalo ya Hermione, no necesito los apuntes de clase, así que no se que haces hablándome ahora.- dijo este, y vio que a Hermione eso le había dolido, miro al moreno a los ojos y después se levanto y dijo:

-Ron nos vemos luego.-

-Vale.-

Hermione se fue y los dejo solos.

-Te has pasado.- dijo Ron.

-Ya lo se.- dijo este enfadado y miro a su plato, e iba a comer pero aventó el plato lejos del y se levanto cogiendo la mochila, Ron lo siguió y le dijo:

-No creo que el plato tenga la culpa de tus meteduras de pata Harry.-

-Ron déjalo, además eso es lo que quería, o mejor dicho eso es lo que piensa de nuestra amistad, que solo la tengo para que me ayude con los deberes u otras cosas.-

-Harry eso no es cierto, se expreso mal y lo sabes esta arrepentida, y no creo que os haga mucho bien seguir peleados.-

-Bueno vamos a clases que vamos a llegar tarde.-

Harry y Ron se fueron a clase, ese día su primera asignatura era Defensa contra las artes oscuras, la profesora ya estaba allí, toda la clase se sorprendió, pero sobre todo cuatro de ellos, al ver que la profesora estaba acompañada por alguien.

-¿Que hace él aquí, un licántropo no puede darnos clase.- dijo uno de Slytherin, y varios lo apoyaron.

-Eso es decisión de la directora, y mas les vale guardarle respeto a su profesor.- dijo esta.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco se quedaron cayados los cuatro se fijaron en Lupin, y no oían lo que decía la profesora en especial tres de ellos, Draco después de un rato se puso a escuchar a la profesora, pero Harry, solo estaba pensando en porque Lupin no se lo había dicho.

-Harry, vamos a sentarnos.- dijo Ron.

Harry no lo escucho, y sintió que lo cogían de la mano, Harry volvió a la realidad, y se topo con Hermione que le dijo:

-Venga o nos castigaran.- Harry la siguió y se sentaron en unos pupitres que habían libres al final de la clase.

-Bueno hoy comenzaremos por deciros las normas del torneo, y explicaros lo que haremos en este curso, aunque este programa será para los que no ganen el concurso para los diez que sean clasificados será otro su programa, bueno empezaremos con las normas.-

La profesora comenzó a decir lo que estaba y lo que no estaba permitido en el torneo, y se llevaron una sorpresa al escuchar una de las normas:

-La única maldición imperdonable que no esta permitida es el _Avada Kedabra_, tanto el _Crucius_ como el _Imperius_ están permitidos en este torneo, se trata de que los diez escogidos sean capazas de aguantar el recibir estas maldiciones entre otras cualidades, el torneo no será solo de duelos, esta será la ultima etapa, y solo los clasificados en la otra prueba serán los que participen en los duelos, ya que tenemos que saber como actuaríais en situaciones comprometedoras, es decir si seríais capaces de enfrentarlas o por el contrario huiríais a las primeras de cambio.-

Lupin se dedico a escribir las normas en un pergamino que luego multiplico por cuatro, y le entrego uno a Hermione y otro a Pansy, como las dos premios anuales que allí había de las casa de Slytherin y de Gryfindor para que las colgaran en su sala común.

Las clases de ese día no fueron muy divertidas, y no paso nada interesante, Harry se subió a su cuarto, y decidió leer la carta que había encontrado detrás del retrato, pero cuando se dispuso a leerla entro Ron en la habitación.

-¿Que haces, ¿porque no bajas y estamos un poco los tres juntos?-.

-No quiero estorbar.- dijo este sin más, estaba guardándose la carta para que Ron no la viera y como siempre su despistado amigo no se dio cuenta de nada.

-No molestas, venga vamos, aunque primero tienes que reunirte con Mcgonagall, quiere verte por el Quidich.- dijo Ron mientras veía a su amigo levantarse para salir al encuentro de Mcgonagall.

-Bueno pues nada voy a verla, nos vemos luego.-

En el despacho de la directora.

Harry estaba enfrente de la gárgola, y aunque no sabia la contraseña, no le apetecía entrar ahí, solo lo había echo una vez desde la muerte de Dumbledore, y no quería entrar, no le resultaba cómodo entrar en ese despacho le recordaba mucho a Dumbledore, y todas las charlas que habían tenido juntos en su interior, y eso no quería recordarlo, le hacia daño al igual que todo lo que le recordara a Sirius, le estaba resultando muy difícil, aceptar la muerte del director, por eso mismo no se había atrevido a acercarse a la tumba de Dumbledore desde que estaba allí, no quería recordar mas de lo que recordaba esa noche y como Dumbledore suplicaba a su asesino que lo ayudara, al recordar a Snape apretó mucho los puños, todavía recordaba lo insignificante que era ante su ex profesor de pociones, le había vencido sin ningún problema y eso lo frustraba mucho, y últimamente se hacia la misma pregunta una y otra vez, ¿si no pude contra el, como me voy a enfrentar con Voldemort, Snape no es nada es insignificante comparado con él.

Harry seguía allí parado mirando al suelo mientras pensaba en ese aspecto.

-¿Piensa dejarme esperando toda la tarde Potter?- Harry levanto la vista y se encontró con que la gárgola se había movido, y la profesora Mcgonagall lo estaba mirando fijamente desde uno de los escalones que daban al despacho.

-No, lo siento.- Harry se subió al escalón y este comenzó a subir, al llegar arriba Mcgonagall abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Harry primero en el despacho.

Harry se paro un momento en la puerta después cogió aire y entro dentro, el despacho estaba casi exactamente igual que cuando Dumbledore lo ocupaba, exceptuando algunos cambios, como que el fénix no se encontraba allí, y que encima de la mesa había algunas fotografías, cuando Dumbledore la ocupaba las únicas fotos que había era la de los cuadros de los antiguos directores.

-Bueno, Potter lo llame para decirle que las pruebas para el equipo de quidich serán la semana que viene, y que espero que como hemos estado consiguiendo estos dos últimos años consigamos la copa, y a su vez la copa de las casas, pero bueno solo era para decirle que espero que el equipo este bien este año también.-

-Profesora no quiero seguir siendo el capitán del equipo.- dijo este se lo había pensado muy bien y creía que era la mejor decisión, no podía seguir con el Quidich ahora debía de concentrarse en los horcuxes, y no podía distraerse con nada por ahora, así que le dijo:- y quisiera que retirara mi nombre del torneo que convocaron, en realidad no quiero participar.-

-Lo siento Potter pero no puede retirarse del torneo, y lo que se refiere al quidich no acepto su dimisión, eso no esta en discusión.-

-Pero yo no quiero seguir jugando al Quidich.- dijo Harry.

-Señor Potter si quiere le doy permiso para dejar el quidich solo durante el primer partido, estoy segura de que decidirá volver por usted mismo, mientras tanto dígale al señor Weasley que es el capitán del equipo.-

-Muchas gracias.- dijo este y se dispuso a salir del despacho.

-Vaya que pronto se olvido de mi señor Potter.- Harry al escuchar esa voz se quedo helado, ya tenia la mano extendida hacia el pomo de la puerta, pero no la había tocado, y se quedo suspendida en el aire, Harry no sabia como actuar, no quería volverse, solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes y sin hablar ni volverse eso fue lo que hizo abrió la puerta y salio del despacho corriendo.

-No deberías de haber echo eso.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Tengo que hablar con el tarde o temprano.-

-Entiende que no es nada fácil para él.-

-Si lo se tal vez no fue buena idea el haberlo tratado tan bien, seguro abría aceptado mi muerte de otra manera.-

-Harry lo ha pasado muy mal, y no creo que hubiera sido mejor que tu lo hubieses tratado de manera indiferente, después de todo durante seis años ha sabido lo que es que alguien se preocupe por él, tanto tu, como sus amigos y Sirius.-

-Y tu mí querida Minerva.-

-Albus, yo no he estado tan al pendiente como ustedes, pero bueno no te voy a negar que yo también me he preocupado muchísimo por él.-

-Bueno espero que no le dure demasiado y lo acepte pronto me hurgue hablar con él.-

-¿De que?- pregunto esta mirando el cuadro que tenia detrás.

-No es bueno querer saberlo todo mi querida Minerva.-

-¿Tiene que ver con lo que estaban haciendo la noche que usted murió, o por lo que le conté la otra noche?-

-Minerva deja las cosas estar, no creo que él te diga lo que hacíamos la noche esa, y no te lo voy a decir yo, y referente a lo otro, eso no se a que se debe.-

Mcgonagall no dijo nada mas, no creía ni una palabra de su amigo, pero sabia que no seria capaz de averiguarlo nunca, hasta que el se lo contara.

Harry salio corriendo del despacho de Mcgonagall, sin darse cuenta siguió corriendo por los pasillos de Howarts, tenia lagrimas en los ojos, y no le importo el empujar a algunas personas con las que se topaba por el camino, hasta que tropezó con alguien que no lo dejo continuar su carrera.

-¿Harry donde vas?- alguien lo había cogido del brazo, y lo había detenido en su carrera, lo único que quería era llegar fuera del castillo y poder golpear algo, para así dejar salir todo lo que tenia dentro, pero no lo tenían que detener y no dejarlo en paz.

-Suélteme por favor.-

-Harry pero no puedes estar fuera de la torre son casi las nueve y sabes que a esa hora debes estar dentro de la sala, a no ser que lleves puesto eso que tu y yo sabemos.-

Harry dejo de tirar y miro a quien tenia delante no se había dado cuenta de que era Lupin.

-Lo siento, era hacia allí hacia donde me dirigía, es solo que no quería ver a nadie.-

-Ya veo, bueno mañana pasa por el despacho de Dcao, y así podremos hablar.-

-Vale.- dijo este y después se fue a la sala común, y al entrar se encontró con Ron y Hermione sentados en el mismo sillón, besándose, Harry primero los miro, y después se giro sobre si mismo y sin saber porque salio de allí, lo mas rápido que pudo, no le había gustado nada ver a sus dos amigos en ese plan, se apoyo en la pared de cerca del retrato, pensando en todo un poco, cerro los ojos, y en su mente aparecieron esos ojos color miel que le encantaban, pero no sabia de quien eran, Harry apoyo la cabeza con los ojos cerrados en la pared, y mientras estaba pensando se le vino a la mente un sobre con las palabras Para Harry Potter, Harry abrió los ojos y rogando habérsela guardado en el bolsillo, busco la carta, y allí estaba, Harry la desdoblo y comenzó a leerla.

-"Hola se que esta carta la están leyendo las personas indicadas de otra manera no podrían leerla, solo Draco Malfoy o Harry Potter pueden leerla, y solo tras cumplir 17 años como ya sabréis, bueno yo no he escrito esta carta para deciros cosas que ya conocéis, así que me limitare a deciros algo que no sepáis, esta carta es de vuestra madrina, y si eso significa que soy la madrina de ambos, y mi deber es deciros, que la llave que hay en el sobre pertenece a la mansión de los Potter es decir a la casa de los padres de James, bueno el caso es que allí encontrareis un tapiz de un árbol genealógico, allí ahí algo escrito, que solo vosotros dos podéis leer, ya que solo os concierne a vosotros, a mi me lo contó el que será vuestro guardián asta que estéis preparados para lo que ya sabéis, bueno mi cometido era entregaros esa llave, y este fue el método mas seguro que encontré para ello, ya que sintiéndolo mucho me voy de viaje y no se cuando regresare, pero por eso os dejo esta carta y la llave, me la dieron James y Lily, porque James es un desastre y tenia miedo a perderla, así que me toca a mi entregárosla.

Bueno y Narcisa a decidido ignorar este asunto hasta que llegue el momento de hablarlo con ustedes, no quiere saber nada de este asunto para que Lucyus no le haga daño a su hijo, y por eso no os contó nada de este asunto, espero que nos veamos pronto vuestra madrina.

PD: No podréis entrar en la casa si no vais juntos, aunque estoy segura de que eso no será ningún problema debido a que como sois primos debéis de llevaros bien, bueno primos lejanos pero primos al fin y al cabo.

Bueno ya he cumplido mi cometido y sobre ese asunto que ya sabéis, no os preocupéis seguro que no será muy doloroso."

Harry no entendía nada de a lo que se refería la que había escrito esa carta, pero ahora mismo solo le rondaba una cosa en la cabeza Malfoy y el eran parientes, eso era el pariente del que Dumbledore le había hablado en ese extraño libro, que por cierto había desaparecido.

Harry se levanto del suelo, y se guardo la carta, y entro de nuevo en la sala común, Ron y Hermione estaban mirando hacia la puerta en ese momento.

-Harry, ya era hora, nos tenias preocupados ¿porque has tardado tanto?-

-Ron eres el nuevo capitán de Quidich, las pruebas serán la semana que viene.- dijo este y después se fue hacia su cuarto, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta.

-¿Ha dicho lo que he oído?-

-Si, creo que eres el nuevo capitán, pero eso no es del todo buena noticia.- dijo Hermione que seguía mirando hacia las escaleras por las que acababa de subir Harry, últimamente se estaba haciendo demasiadas preguntas sobre su amigo.

-¿Como que no es del todo buena noticia, es genial Hermione seré el nuevo capitán es lo que siempre he soñado.- dijo este que seguía sin poder creérselo.

-Ron no lo entiendes si eres el nuevo capitán es porque Harry ha dejado de serlo.- dijo esta.

-¿Como que eres el nuevo capitán?.- pregunto Ginny que acababa de bajar por las escaleras.

-Si, Harry me lo acaba de decir, por cierto las pruebas serán la semana que viene.- dijo Ron mirando a su hermana.

-Baya felicidades Ron, yo me presentare para cazadora.- dijo Natacha la prima de Hermione que había bajado junto con Ginny.

Hermione vio como los tres empezaban a hablar de quidich, y se les unían Neville, Seamus y Deán, por lo tanto Harry estaba solo, y no pasaría nada por subir y hablar con él en ese momento.

-Ron ahora vuelvo.- pero Ron ni se entero de lo que Hermione le acaba de decir, así que subió a la habitación de Harry y los demás.

Harry estaba en su habitación dando puñetazos contra la pared.

-Eso no puede ser, no puede ser mi primo, ni aunque sea lejano, esto es imposible.- decía mientras le pegaba otro puñetazo a la pared.

Hermione había llegado a la puerta cuando escucho la voz de Harry.

-Malfoy, no puede ser familiar mío, y quien demonios es esa mujer, nuestra madrina dice, esto no puede ser y de que diablos hablaba, no sigo sin creerme que Malfoy y yo somos familia, y que nuestra madrina es la misma persona.-

Hermione se quedo muy parada, y escucho como Harry le daba un puñetazo a la pared, esta vez Harry si se hizo daño en la mano, y se dejo caer en la cama, y después de un momento se levanto y se quito la túnica, y también la corbata, sentía que se estaba ahogando, y se estaba desabrochando la camisa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Quien?-

-Soy yo, Harry ¿puedo pasar?- escucho la voz de Hermione detrás de la puerta y dijo:

-Si.-

Hermione abrió la puerta mientras este se volvía a abrochar la camisa, y después de cerrar la puerta Hermione dijo:

-¿Como es que Ron es el nuevo capitán?-

-Hermione no tengo ganas de hablar, necesito estar solo, por favor ya hablaremos en otro momento.-

-Harry por favor déjame seguir siendo tu amiga, se que no debí decir lo que dije, y menos cuando no lo siento.- dijo esta mirando al moreno de ojos verdes.

-Hermione eso ya esta olvidado, es solo que me pillaste en un mal momento, perdona por los plantes que te he dado últimamente, y referente al quidich he decidido dejarlo nada mas.-

-¿Y porque?- pregunto esta sentándose en la cama de Harry.

-No creo que tenga mucho tiempo, ya sabes que tengo que encontrar los horcuxes cuanto antes, y destruirlos si no Voldemort no podrá morir.- dijo este sentándose al lado de su amiga.

-Harry pero debes de tomártelo con un poco de calma, no deberías de dejar de jugar al quidich, es tu deporte favorito.- dijo esta.

-Hermione, te confieso que últimamente me ha dejado de llamar la atención no se que me pasa últimamente, no me interesa tanto como antes es un poco raro, pero desde que Dumbledore no esta me he empezado a plantear algunas cosas, y creo que el tiempo que dedicaba al quididch puedo aprovecharlo para otras cosas que son mas importantes.- dijo este.

-Bueno, Harry solo quiero que sepas que si necesitas hablar con alguien que puedes contar conmigo, y que mi amistad nunca la vas a perder, es algo que dura para siempre.- Harry miro a su amiga, y después de un momento de estar mirándola se dejo caer en su cama y le dijo:

-Hermione, no sabes lo que os agradezco a Ron y a ti el seguir siendo mis amigos después de todo lo que ha pasado, incluido lo que paso en tu casa este verano.-

Hermione miro a Harry y se dejo caer igual que su amigo, y le dijo:

-Deja ya de pensar en eso, por cierto Ron no sabe nada, y oye esta cama es mas cómoda que la mía.- dijo esta al recostarse en esta.

Harry se rió y Hermione se contagió de su risa, y después de un rato se quedaron en silencio, Harry busco la mano de su amiga y la cogió, y entrelazaron sus dedos y Harry le dijo:

-De verdad que no sabría que hacer si no estuvieras a mi lado, por eso me enfade tanto cuando me dijisteis que íbamos a dejar de estar siempre juntos.- dijo este y añadió;- sentí miedo de que nuestra amistad se terminara rompiendo, de verdad que lamento lo que te he dicho estos últimos días.- dijo este mientras le apretaba la mano.

Se quedaron allí callados mirando al techo sin decir nada cogidos de la mano, hasta que Ron y los otros entraron en el cuarto, Ron al ver a Hermione dijo:

-Hermione, creí que te habías ido a acostar.- dijo este mirando a su novia y a su mejor amigo cogidos de la mano.

-No, subí a hablar con Harry.- dijo esta.

-Ya lo veo, ¿ya se amigaron entonces?- pregunto este.

-Si, bueno yo me voy a dormir que me imagino que se querrán acostar.- se levanto le dio un beso a Harry en la mejilla y dijo:- Buenas Noches mañana seguimos hablando.- y después se acerco a Ron lo beso en los labios y le dijo:- Buenas Noches a ti también mañana nos vemos.-y así salio del cuarto de los chicos, Harry comenzó a desvestirse al igual que Ron, pero Deán y Seamus se dirigieron una que otra mirada de extrañeza, y Neville tan solo miro a uno y a otro y después se cambio, Harry se quito la camisa y se iba a poner la del pijama cuando Deán dijo:

-Vaya tatuaje Harry, es una pasada.- Harry miro a Deán extrañado, y al ver que se refería a la marca en su brazo derecho se puso la parte de arriba del pijama antes de que Ron la viera y le dijo:

-Eso es una pegatina.- dijo este sin más y después de abrocharse el pijama se acostó en su cama.

Los siguientes días no fueron muy importantes, y Harry todavía no había encontrado el momento adecuado de enseñarle la carta a Draco, y tampoco se había atrevido a ir a ver la tumba de Dumbledore ni a ir al despacho de Mcgonagall donde estaba el cuadro de este, sabia que tenia que hablar con el pero no se sentía con fuerzas, no se había presentado a las pruebas de buscador de Gryfindor, no quería participar por ahora en eso, y con Ron y Hermione todo era normal, no estaban como antes pero al menos seguían siendo amigos, algunas veces Ron estaba raro, Hermione y el últimamente no hablaban casi, esta estaba siempre con Ginny y las demás, incluida Luna Lovegood, y si no estaba con Ron, Harry no sabia porque pero sentía que su amistad se estaba deshaciendo poco a poco, con Malfoy todo era igual que siempre se negaba a aceptar que fueran algo mas que enemigos desde su primer año, y sobre todo no estaba dispuesto a ser amigos, con Ginny su relación era de buenos amigos, casi como hermanos, no sentía lo mismo que antes por ella, y para su sorpresa la pequeña de los Weasley le había confesado que ya no sentía lo mismo por él, y eso le alegro bastante ya que así no tendría que sentirse incomodo delante de ella y podrían hablar como siempre.

El torneo empezaría en Noviembre, y las clases eran normales, solo que les estaban dando muchos deberes, ya que al ser su ultimo año iban a tener que estar muy ajetreados pero sobre todo les estaban empezando a decir que decidieran ya la carrera que querían, y les avisaron de que en después de las navidades empezarían a ver a los especialistas en la profesión que avían escogido para seguir.

Harry estaba en la sala común pensando en que debía de hablar con Draco Malfoy, no podía demorarlo mas tenia ganas de saber que era lo que traía en ese tapiz escrito, mientras estaba pensando en eso oyó a Deán decir.

-Mirar esa lechuza, da miedo.- todos miraron a la ventana, y allí había una lechuza completamente negra, con unos ojos rojos que miraban dentro de la torre, Deán se acerco a la ventana y la abrió, y la lechuza entro volando y se acerco donde Harry estaba y dejo caer un sobre negro en las piernas del chico, Harry cogió el sobre y se fijo en la lechuza, que lo miraba desde lo alto de la mesa que había frente a él, y se fijo en que todos lo estaban mirando.

-¿Que quieres, ya entregaste la carta ¿porque no te vas?- pregunto este mirando fijamente a la lechuza.

Pero esta solo lo miraba y no se movía, Harry la miro y Neville dijo:

-Tal vez este esperando la respuesta a la carta Harry.-

Harry miro a Neville y después el sobre que tenía en sus manos, y lo abrió para leer la carta, pero no era una carta en el sobre había una fotografía, en la que salían los padres de Harry, y al darle la vuelta encontró lo que buscaba:

"_Te he demostrado que si trabajamos juntos podemos hacer mas cosas que si no, piensa que en esa foto podrías encontrarte tu junto a ellos, con la edad que tienes ahora, piensa en mi oferta, te ofrezco que ellos y tú podrais disfrutar de estar juntos, que puedas saber lo que es un abrazo de tu madre, o estar con tu padre, estoy seguro de que a ellos les encantaría verte, tanto como a ti, tu decides únete a mí ,y los dos podremos conseguir esto o mas."_

Harry miro a la lechuza y tras coger un trozo de pergamino escribió bastante grande:

"K parte de la palabra NO, no entiendes, no estoy dispuesto, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo así que déjame en paz."

Harry doblo el pergamino y se lo ato a la lechuza y le dijo:

-Ya te puedes ir, y espero no verte mas.-Harry se levanto de donde estaba sentado y se marcho de allí, estaba enfadado, y dio gracias de que Ron y Hermione no se encontraran allí.

Harry se tumbo en la cama y decidió que ya era hora de hablar con Malfoy, así que le escribió una carta.

-"Malfoy ahí algo que tengo que enseñarte, te veo en la sala de los menesteres mañana a la hora de la comida."-

Harry salio del cuarto y se fue a la lechucería una vez allí ato la carta a una lechuza y le dijo:

-Para Draco Malfoy.- y después de ver que esta se iba se quedo mirando por la ventana de esta, el cielo estaba nublado, y no era de extrañar, ya casi era la temporada de nieve, y frío, Harry vio el lago desde allí, y al fijarse en otro punto pudo ver la tumba de Dumbledore, y sintió una punzada y dejo de mirar por la ventana, no podía dejar de sentirse mal por lo que paso y de echarse la culpa, si hubiera sido mas rápido, Dumbledore no me habría paralizado, y si hubiese aprendido Oclumancia, Snape no me habría vencido tan fácilmente.

Harry salio de allí mas enfadado de lo estaba, y no saludo a nadie de los que le saludaban, y en uno de los pasillos vio algo que no se esperaba.

-Bueno, para que querías verme.-

-¿Recibiste la carta?-

-Es obvio no, si no, no estaría aquí.-

-Pero sabes que no me refiero a esta última carta si no a la que me tienes que responder.-

-Mira eso no es discutible, ya sabes mi respuesta así que déjalo ya.-

En ese momento una lechuza se acerco y entrego la carta.

-¿De quien es?-

-No lo se.-

-Malfoy lo siento pero tengo que irme no me hace ninguna gracia seguir hablando contigo.-

-Espera Weasley, piénsatelo, tal vez te lleves una sorpresa, a no ser ¿que tengas miedo?-

-¿Miedo? ¿De que voy a tener miedo, no será de ti, tu no das miedo ni a una mosca.- dijo esta mirando al joven que tenia delante.

-Entonces ven conmigo y demuéstrame que no tienes miedo.- dijo este sonriendo.

Ginny no contesto, se dio la vuelta y se alejo de allí, Harry estaba escondido detrás de una de las estatuas, y no se dejo ver, ¿que se traían estos dos, se pregunto cuando vio que se iban cada uno por un lado.

Espero k les haya gustado el capitulo, quería agradecer a todos los que leen y decirles que espero no defraudarles, gracias por sus comentarios.


	9. ¿Secretos?

Hola a todos aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste e intentare actualizar siempre que pueda bueno solo deciros que ya estoy intentando corregir todo lo que escribo para que a nadie le moleste y también estoy evitando escribir con K y con X.

Bueno espero que sigan leyendo y que les siga gustando un beso a todos y dejen comentarios.

Ya les dejo con el capi y se lo dedico a todos los que hasta ahora están siguiendo la historia y a los que me están apoyando leyéndola y dejándome comentarios.

**Marc:** creo que es a partir del capitulo 5 que comienzo a escribirlo bien espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste gracias por tu comentario.

**Liz Hechicen: **gracias por no fallar y seguir leyendo espero que te siga gustando, y continúa con tu historia esta muy interesante.

**Joanjy:** Gracias por leerla y espero que te siga gustando no hace falta que me dejes comentarios siempre que leas me conformo con que de vez en cuando me digas que te va pareciendo.

Bueno cuidaros y aquí va ya el capi.

**¿Secretos?**

Harry se fue a la biblioteca a buscar información para un trabajo que tenia que hacer para Transformaciones, se trataba de animagos, Harry estaba concentrado en eso cuando alguien se sentó en su mesa.

-Bueno veo que escogí bien el momento de hacer mis deberes.-

Harry levanto la vista.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Lo mismo que tu por lo que veo yo estoy haciendo mis deberes de Transformaciones.

-¿Y no puedes hacerlos en otro sitio, ¿o es que acaso estas haciendo otra clase de trabajo?- pregunto Harry.

-Muy astuto Potter pero no, te encontré por casualidad.-

-Parkinson lo que tu o Malfoy hagáis nunca puede ser por casualidad.- dijo este mirando a la chica a los ojos.

-No se porque dices eso, además por si no te diste cuenta Malfoy y yo ya no estamos juntos.- dijo esta.

-Si me di cuenta, pero a mi me intriga la clase de amigos con los que habéis pasado vuestro ultimo verano, tu ya me entiendes.- dijo este.

-Pues la verdad es que no te entiendo.- dijo esta como si nada.

-Ya bueno una preguntita de nada, ¿Fuiste tu una de las que destrozo la casa de Hermione?-

-Bueno te seré sincera si eso es lo que quieres, no, yo ya te dije que estaba allí haciendo otras cosas.

-¿Como que?- pregunto el chico fijando sus ojos verdes en los de la chica.

Pansy se quedo como hipnotizada fijando su vista en los ojos del joven, pero dijo:

-No te lo voy a decir Potter.- dijo esta y sonrió.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy termine mi búsqueda.- dijo este y comenzó a recoger las cosas.

-Bueno, podrías quedarte y hacerme compañía.-

-No gracias, no creo que pueda sacar nada productivo de esta charla.- dijo este le dedico una sonrisa y después se marcho colgándose su mochila en el hombro derecho, ya en la puerta la miro le guiñó el ojo y le dijo:

-Ya hablaremos.-

Pansy le sonrió, y dijo para si:

-Eso no lo dudes, Potter, tengo algo que hacer y créeme que lo conseguiré.-

Harry se fue al gran comedor a cenar, allí pensó que podría encontrar a Ron y a Hermione, pero no fue así, Harry ceno solo y se fue a la sala común, y estaba apunto de llegar al pasillo que daba a las escaleras de subida cuando vio a Neville correr hacia el.

-Harry menos mal que te encuentro, seria bueno que fueras a la sala común.- dijo este recuperando el aliento.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto este.

-Bueno mejor ven y lo ves tú mismo.-

Harry siguió a Neville, y al llegar al cuadro de la dama gorda y decir la contraseña entraron, Harry al entrar vio un montón de gente formando un corrillo.

-NO ME LO PUEDO CREER NO QUERO VERTE NUNCA MAS CON EL.-escucho la voz de Ron.

-Ron por dios tranquilízate, no hizo nada malo.-

-ADEMAS YO ESTARE Y HARE LO QUE QUIERA CON QUIEN QUIERA.-Harry ya no necesito mas explicación, al escuchar la voz de Ginny.-NO DEJARE QUE TE COMBIERTAS EN UNA PUTA, Y ES MAS NO TE QUIERO VER NUNCA MAS CON NINGUN CHICO.-

-ESO LO DIRAS TU QUE TE LO HAS CREIDO.-

Harry se abrió camino entre los alumnos, y vio a Ron mirar a su hermana muy enfadado y le dijo:

-MIRA GINEBRA WEASLEY, NO ESTA EN TEMA DE DISCUSION, HE DICHO QUE TUS JUEGECITOS SE TERMINARON Y ESO ES LO QUE VAS A HACER.-

-NO TE CONFUNDAS TU NO ERES QUIEN PARA MANDARME, Y ES MAS TU ME CRITICAS POR HACER LO QUE TU HACES CON HERMIONE, POR ESA REGLA DE TRES ELLA TAMBIEN SERIA UNA PUTA.- dijo esta, y Ron se acerco a su hermana para darle una bofetada pero esta no llego a darle a la pelirroja, ya que Harry consiguió meterse en medio, y cogió el brazo de su amigo y le dijo:

-Ron te estas pasando déjalo ya.-

-Harry no te metas en esto.- dijo este mirando Harry muy enfadado.

-Ron creo que deberías de calmarte antes de seguir con esta discusión.- dijo este seguía sosteniéndola mano del pelirrojo, y lo miraba de una manera muy seria, había tirado su mochila en el suelo al correr para impedir que pegara a Ginny.

-Harry quítate y déjame en paz sino quieres que nos peleemos nosotros.- dijo Ron, Harry pudo ver que el pelirrojo estaba muy enfadado.

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa a que viene que estés así?- le pregunto Harry.

-PUES QUE ELLA ESTABA EN MITAD DE UN PASILLO, CASI TIRANDOSE A UN TIO.- dijo Ron a voces.

-ESO NO ES ASI, SOLO NOS BESABAMOS.- dijo Ginny.

-Ya si es la primera vez que veo que para besar a alguien se tiene que meter la mano por debajo de la túnica.- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Mira Ron, tu hermana ya tiene 16 años, tiene edad suficiente para saber lo que hace, y además tu no puedes decir nada.- dijo este.

-¿Y PORQUE NO?-

-Ron, tu tienes novia, no puedes decirle a tu hermana que no puede hacer algo, cuando tu lo haces cuando quieres.- dijo este mirando al pelirrojo.

Ron lo miro muy enfadado y se soltó de la mano de Harry y dijo:

-Esto no se queda así.- y se marcho a su cuarto seguido de Hermione, Harry se volvió a Ginny y le dijo:

-Sígueme tenemos que hablar, en privado.- dijo este y la cogió de la mano y se la llevo de la sala común.

-Harry gracias por impedir que me pegara.-

-Ginny tienes que tener mas cuidado, yo no te voy a decir lo que tienes que hacer, pero debes de entender que para Ron eres su hermana pequeña y no quiere que nadie te haga daño, y además deberías de ser un poco mas discreta y si sabes que a tu hermano no le hace gracia eso, pues intenta que no te pille si no la próxima vez yo no se si estaré para ayudarte.- dijo este y después se fue otra vez a la sala común.

-Harry espera, gracias de nuevo.- le dijo la pelirroja mirándolo.

-De nada, ahora voy a ver a Ron, que debe estar que echa chispas.- dijo este y se fue hacia su cuarto.

-¿Quien se cree que es para meterse en esto?-

Harry entro en el cuarto y Ron al verlo le dijo:

-Que sea la última vez que te metes.-

-Ron no crees que te lo estas tomando demasiado exagerado.-

-Harry eso a ti no te incumbe no dejare que a mi hermana la tachen por una cualquiera.-

-Ron nadie piensa eso de tu hermana, y creo que deberías de darle un poco de margen.- dijo este fijándose en su amigo.

Ron no le contesto solo miro a Hermione y dijo:

-Venga vamos a dar una vuelta necesito que me de el aire.- Harry se hizo a un lado y los dejo salir Hermione le dijo.

-Ya hablamos más tarde.-

-Vale.-

Harry se fue a por su mochila y comenzó a redactar el trabajo, y cuando termino se fue a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente Ron estaba mas calmado, y bajaron a desayunar juntos, allí se encontraron con Hermione y las demás, Harry y Hermione no pudieron hablar casi nada, pero para Harry eso ya era natural, ya sabia que eso acabaría pasando, con Ron las cosas eran igual que siempre, con sus tonterías.

Harry salio a dar una vuelta por los alrededores ya que tenía una hora libre, y se sentó enfrente del lago, estaba pensando cuando alguien se le acerco.

-Hola Potter.-Harry se volvió y vio a su profesor de pociones.

-Profesor Black.- dijo este en forma de saludo.

-Veo que te gusta este sitio, a mi también me gustaba mucho, yo y mis amigos nos solíamos sentar aquí.- dijo el profesor y se sentó junto a Harry.

-Bueno yo también me sentaba con mis amigos, pero ahora están ocupados.- dijo este.

-Bueno ahora no estas solo, me tienes como compañía.-

-Si, no veas.- dijo este por lo bajito.

-Vaya no pensé que seria tan mala compañía.- dijo su profesor.

-No, no he dicho eso, bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas k hacer.- dijo este levantándose de allí, y se dirigió al castillo.

-Esto será mas difícil de lo que yo creía.-dijo el profesor.

Harry miro su reloj, y vio que le tocaba clase de Dcao, y se dirigió hacia allí.

-Bueno hoy tendremos, unos cuantos hechizos de ataque, pero recordar que tiene que ser sin decir el hechizo, esto es muy importante, así pillareis a vuestro oponente por sorpresa.

Harry estuvo esa clase muy atento, recordaba lo que había pasado en su clase en sexto año, y como Snape le había dicho que no sabia como cerrar su mente y hacer los hechizos sin pronunciarlos nunca lo vencería, y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, en su corazón había una buena porción de rencor odio y venganza, y estaba dispuesto a saciar ese deseo, encargándose de que pagaran todo lo que el había sufrido.

Harry después de esa clase y ver su poca eficiencia en esos hechizos decidió que entrenaría, y que no cesaría hasta que le salieran a la perfección.

Harry se dirigió al gran comedor, pero casi al llegar dijo:

-Lo siento chicos me acabo de acordar de que tengo algo que hacer, ahora nos vemos.- Harry salio corriendo sin hacer caso de lo que sus amigos le decían, subió al tercer piso y al llegar a donde estaba la sala de los menesteres vio que Malfoy no estaba allí, intento abrir la sala de los menesteres y vio que tampoco había nadie allí, entonces salio y se quedo allí apoyado en la pared esperando a Malfoy.

Al cabo de cinco minutos apareció Draco por el otro lado del pasillo.

-Vaya Potter así que eras tú.-

-Si, pero ven entremos no quiero que nos vean hablando juntos.- dijo este, y los dos entraron en la sala de los menesteres.

-¿Que querías mostrarme?-

Harry le entrego la carta y lo dejo que la leyera, y después de un rato dijo:

-¿Que tu y yo somos parientes, eso no puede ser, ¿y como que mi madre sabe de todo esto?-

-Veo que entonces tú tampoco sabías nada.- dijo Harry.

-Por supuesto que no sabía nada, y no me creo nada de esta carta.- dijo este.

Harry saco de su bolsillo la llave y se la mostró.

-Hay una manera muy fácil de saber si es verdad o no, tengo la llave, solo debemos de averiguar donde esta la casa.- dijo este.

-¿Pero es que vas a ir?- pregunto este.

-Si, pero como dice la carta no puedo ir solo, si no que tenemos que ir los dos, y no se tu pero yo quiero saber que es lo que me esta pasando últimamente, y que narices es esta maldita marca que tenemos en el brazo.- dijo este agarrándose el brazo derecho.

-Bueno yo también quiero saber de que se trata, pero no creo que sea buena idea ir allí, te recuerdo lo que paso en casa de tus padres.-

-Ya pero esta carta no esta escrita ni tiene nada que ver con ese asqueroso, y no creo que lo encontremos allí, a no ser que tu le informes de que vamos.- dijo este.

-Sabes bien que no le dije nada, y que no quiero trabajar para él.- dijo Malfoy de mal humor.

-Bueno pues entonces ¿que me ayudaras a descubrir donde esta esa casa?-

-Si.- dijo este y después salio de la allí y se fue, Harry se guardo la llave, y salio también para ir al gran comedor, no se dio cuenta de que alguien en ese pasillo los vio salir a los dos del mismo cuarto, y al verlo dirigirse al gran comedor se fue para allí, mas rápido que él.

Harry llego al comedor y se encontró, con Ron, y los demás sentados en la mesa comiendo, se fue y se sentó al lado de Deán, y se puso a comer, no se dio cuenta de que Annie lo observaba desde la mesa de profesores, con sumo interés, aunque no era al único sino a Draco también.

Annie estaba pensando en hablar con los dos chicos, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de delatarse ante Harry, como le iba a decir que era su madrina y que no había echo nada por intentar conocerlo o por hacerle la vida mas fácil, como se iba a excusar por estar durante dieciséis años sin ni siquiera dar señales de vida, no le serviría decir que la muerte de Lily le hizo mucho daño, que era como su hermana y que le resulto muy duro el ver como había terminado, y como decirle que no dijo en ningún momento de cuidarlo por que al ver sus ojos la veía a ella y le hacia mucho daño.

Decidió que primero hablaría con Draco con él seria mas fácil este, después de todo no había tenido ningún problema, y además estaba segura de que todo le iría bien.

Harry salio del gran comedor acompañado, Ron y Hermione, Annie al verlos alejarse dijo:

-Vaya que buenos amigos.-

-No sabes hasta que punto, yo creo que para Harry ellos son su familia mas que sus amigos, no sabes lo mal que lo ha tenido que pasar Harry, primero lo de vivir con sus tíos que lo odiaban por ser un mago, luego todo lo de Voldemort y enterarse que sus padres habían sido asesinados y que habían muerto protegiéndolo a él, después todo el asunto de Sirius, el saber que era su padrino y que él era supuestamente el culpable de la muerte de sus padres, luego descubre que es inocente, y acaba muriendo por ir a ayudarlo a él, y antes de eso su cuarto año que implico el regreso de su mayor enemigo, y después de todo eso la muerte de Dumbledore, no sabes lo que me he reprochado no haberle tomado mas enserio con todo lo que me decía en su sexto año.- dijo Lupin terminando de comer.

Esa tarde era cuando empezaban con las pruebas de quidich, Harry no se presento ni como buscador, Ginny, tomo entonces ese puesto, y Natacha, Devora y Seamus, fueron los seleccionados para ser cazadores, luego estaba Ron, como capitán y guardián y los hermanos Creyve como golpeadores.

Harry fue a las pruebas para ver quienes eran los nuevos integrantes del equipo, y estaba bajando de las gradas y andando de vuelta al castillo cuando una voz que arrastraba las palabras le dijo:

-Vaya el equipo de Gryfindor a tomado una buena decisión a sacado al cara-rajada del equipo eso es lo mejor que podían haber echo.-

-Malfoy piérdete.- dijo este y siguió caminando hacia el castillo.  
-¿Y si no quiero Potter que me vas a hacer?- dijo este con sarcasmo y todo el equipo de quidich de Slytherin se echo a reír.

-Malfoy olvídame no tengo ganas de soportarte.-

-Ya pero es que a mi me da igual que me soportes o no.- dijo este.

Harry lo miro irritado, y Malfoy dijo:

-Bueno después de lo que vi en ya sabes tu donde acabe de cerciorarme que tu madre sangre sucia era peor de lo que pensaba no sabia ni limpiar.-

Harry se giro hacia el, mirándolo con odio impreso en su mirada.

-Malfoy no sigas.- dijo este.

-Aunque ahí que reconocer que el verte en el suelo llorando eso fue mejor, pobre Potter, eres patético.- dijo este riendo secundado por sus compañeros.

Harry ya no espero mas y se lanzo contra Malfoy dándole un puñetazo y este cayo al suelo se levanto y le devolvió el golpe a Harry, los de Slytherin comenzaron a agarrar a Harry para que Draco le pegara mejor.

Pero lo tuvieron que soltar, Harry le iba a dar otro puñetazo cuando sintió que lo mandaban muy lejos, y vio que Draco también salía volando hacia otra esquina.

-¿Que pasa aquí?- oyeron la voz de una mujer, cuando esta vio a los dos que estaban apresados bajo su hechizo dijo:-¿pero a que viene que se peleen?-

-Como se nota que usted es nueva.- dijo una voz detrás de ella, era Colin y esta le dijo:

-¿A que te refieres?-

-A que si no lo fuera sabría que Harry y Malfoy no se llevan.- dijo otra Colin.

-¿Como que no se llevan?-

-No es difícil de entender.- dijo Harry mirando a la profesora de Dcao.

-Annie ¿que pasa aquí?- Harry miro a Lupin y bajo la vista.- o ya veo.-

-Así que ustedes dos no se llevan bien, muy bien los quiero a los dos en mi despacho en diez minutos para decirles su castigo.- hizo un gesto con su varita y los dos quedaron liberados de su hechizo.

La profesora se fue con Lupin, y Harry se fue detrás de ellos, pero a una distancia prudente donde no podía escuchar lo que estos hablaban, detrás del iba Malfoy.

Al llegar al despacho entraron primero Annie y Lupin, después Harry y Malfoy.

-Muy bien sentaros los dos uno en cada silla.- los dos obedecieron, y ella siguió:- ¿quien empezó la pelea?- pregunto esta y ninguno de los dos contesto.

-¿Harry?- dijo Lupin mirándolo, este le devolvió la mirada pero no dijo nada.

-Esto es absurdo, muy bien como no me decís quien la inicio os castigare por igual.- dijo la profesora, los dos siguieron callados, y dijo:

-Muy bien durante una semana tendrán que hacer los ejercicios juntos, y además tendrán que limpiar los lavabos de la enfermería de manera muggel, los dos juntos.- dijo esta y después añadió:- podéis iros.- Harry se levanto, y Draco también y cuando ya estaban cerca de la puerta Annie pensó que era un buen momento para hablar con Draco, y dijo:

-Malfoy tu no espera un momento.- Harry salio y Draco se dio la vuelta mirándola extrañado.- Lupin perdóname pero ¿podrías dejarnos solos?-

Si a Lupin le había parecido extraño que ella dijera a Malfoy que se quedara, mas le extraño que lo echara, pero no dijo nada y salio del despacho pensando que ya hablaría con ella, Lupin cerro la puerta tras de si, y Draco se quedo de pie mirando a su profesora, y ella le dijo:

-Siéntate por favor.- dijo esta con un tono de voz muy diferente al que había utilizado antes, este tenia algo de cariño, a Draco le resulto raro que alguien le hablara en ese tono como mucho su madre nadie mas, el se sentó en la silla y se quedo callado.

-Me he dado cuenta de que no sois de mucho hablar.- dijo esta mirando al chico, Draco no le dijo nada, no sabia para que quería hablar con el a solas.

-Bueno, yo quería decirte... bueno esto es mas difícil de lo que creía.- dijo esta bajando un poco la vista, Draco la miro extrañado, no entendía nada de lo que ella decía.

-Bueno yo no se como te lo tomaras tu, el caso es que yo soy...- no siguió hablando, no se atrevía a decírselo a Draco, y pensó:" si no soy capaz de decírselo a el que es mas fácil, no me quiero ver delante de Harry."

-Profesora no tengo todo el día para estar aquí sentado, podría darse prisa.- dijo este con su habitual forma fría de hablar.

-Bueno haya va yo soy Annie Hester...-

-Eso no es nada nuevo.- dijo el chico interrumpiéndola.

-Si me dejas terminar de hablar te diré algo nuevo.- dijo ella cambiando su tono, la verdad es que ese chico le resultaba muy frío, "igual k Lucyus." pensó esta.

-Pues venga.- dijo este sin mas.

-Yo soy tu madrina.- dijo esta sin mas y sin mirar al chico a los ojos, este abrió mucho los ojos y la miro atentamente, recordó la carta que Potter le había enseñado, y se quedo un poco desconcentrado.

-¿Bueno no vas a decir nada?- pregunto esta.

-No se que quiere que le diga la verdad.-

-Bueno, un encantado, me alegro de conocerte algo, menos que te quedaras callado.- dijo esta sin mas.

-Ya bueno, es que no me imaginaba que fuera usted.- dijo este.

-Bueno solo quería decirte eso.-

-Entonces me voy ya.- dijo Draco y se iba a levantar cuando ella dijo:

-Espera tengo una duda, ¿porque Potter y tu os lleváis tan mal?-

-Bueno, eso fue por algo que paso en primer curso.- dijo este.

-Cuéntamelo.-

-Nada yo le ofrecí mi amistad y el la rechazo, y eso no me sentó muy bien que digamos.- dijo este sin mas.

-Ya veo el orgullo de un Malfoy.- dijo esta sin mas.

-Si, bueno eso y luego pues muchas mas cosas en los siguientes años.- dijo este.

-Bueno, yo también me gustaría hablar contigo, es que me han dicho que el año pasado entraron mortinfagos en Howarts, que tu los dejaste entrar, ¿es eso cierto?-

Draco la miro sorprendido no esperaba que le preguntara eso, y este bajo la mirada y dijo:

-No es algo de lo que me siento muy orgulloso.- ella lo miro y dijo:

-Necesitaría que me hablaras de esa noche.- dijo esta, Draco la miro y le dijo:

-Pero yo no quiero hablar de esa noche.- dijo este muy serio y frío.

-Me lo imaginaba, nadie quiere hablarme de lo que paso, y no me quieren decir quien es quien acuso a Severus de la muerte de Dumbledore, quiero verlo y que me diga en mi cara que lo hizo, yo no lo creo, Severus no seria capaz de hacerlo.- dijo esta, Draco la miro sorprendido y dijo:

-Defiende al profesor Snape.- ella afirmo con la cabeza, y Draco se levanto de la silla, y se dispuso a salir del despacho, y dijo:

-Ahora soy yo quien tiene una pregunta.-

-¿De que se trata?- dijo esta.

-¿Le vas a decir a él quien eres?- pregunto este refiriéndose a Harry, y ella lo miro sorprendida y dijo:

-No se a quien te refieres.- dijo esta tratando ser convincente.

-Bueno, pues si no lo sabe usted yo no se lo voy a decir.- Draco salio del despacho y comenzó a andar por el pasillo pero ella lo paro.

-Espera, no creo que se lo diga todavía.-

-¿Porque es que es una cobarde?- dijo este sonriendo.

-No se como se lo puede tomar nada mas.- dijo esta.

-Ha ya veo, no sabe como le va a explicar a Potter que lo dejo solo a su suerte y que no ha querido saber nada de él, conmigo le es mas fácil ya que yo no he pasado por lo que él. pero claro con el es mas difícil como decirle que si tiene familia mágica, que es peor que su familia muggel ya que al menos ellos si lo acogieron.- dijo Draco y disfruto de la expresión de la mujer.

-Bueno si usted no se lo dice lo haré yo.- dijo este y vio como ella lo miraba con sorpresa.

-No, no se lo digas, quiero hacerlo yo, pero no se cuando o como se lo voy a decir.- dijo esta y Draco le dijo:

-Bueno pero mi silencio le va a costar caro, ya le diré el precio.- dijo este y se fue sonriendo dejando a la profesora allí plantada, con una expresión de sorpresa no esperaba que el chico le hiciera chantaje, y después enfadada entro en su despacho.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que alguien había escuchado el final de esa conversación, y se marcho de allí corriendo para que no lo descubrieran.

Harry salio de la sala común con su mochila había decidido ir a la biblioteca a pensar un poco allí, y estaba girando una esquina cuando choco con alguien, y cayeron los dos al suelo, pero Harry recibió un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cerro los ojos y no supo de quien se trataba hasta que lo escucho hablar:

-O perdón lo siento no era mi intención...-

-Hermione me estas clavando el codo.- dijo este y entonces la chica lo miro y dijo:

-HARRY, o dios perdona no me fije por donde iba, es que iba corriendo tenia prisa.- dijo esta.

-No pasa nada ¿pero donde vas con tanta prisa?- pregunto el chico levantándose del suelo.

-Bueno es que he quedado con Ron hace mas de media hora y debe de estar muy enfadado.- dijo esta y miro a Harry sonriendo, este al verla sonreír pensó: "baya sonrisa mas hermosa que tiene, me perdería en ella... ¿un momento, yo he pensado eso, ¿pero que digo, es mi mejor amiga, la novia de mi mejor amigo, mejor me voy", Harry movió la cabeza de un lado para otro deshaciéndose de esos pensamientos, y dijo:

-Ya veo, esta en nuestro cuarto, bueno yo me voy ya.- y antes de que Hermione le dijera nada se fue de allí lo mas rápido posible.

Hermione miro a Harry alejarse y se dirigió a buscar a Ron en su cuarto estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando escucho su voz decir:

-No se lo puedes decir.-

-No pensaras que se lo voy a ocultar es mi prima tiene derecho a saberlo.- escucho la voz de Natacha.

-No, te lo he contado como un secreto, no puedes decírselo.- oyó la voz de Ron, parecía desesperado, ¿que era eso de lo que ella no podía enterarse?

-Lo siento Ron pero se lo voy a contar.- dijo esta.

-Muy bien si tu se lo dices yo le cuento a Harry tu pequeño secreto.- dijo este, y Hermione se lo imagino con su sonrisa de haber ganado.

-No serás capaz.- dijo Natacha con la voz asustada y luego añadió:- y si lo haces yo le cuento que tu estas metido también.-

-Ya pero a quien va a creer a su mejor amigo o a una persona que acaba de conocer.- dijo Ron con autosuficiencia.

-Bueno no creo que le guste saber que su mejor amigo lo...- pero Hermione no escucho mas, ya que alguien le dijo desde atrás:

-Escuchar conversaciones ajenas no esta bien, además no creo que a Harry y a Ron les guste saber que escuchas detrás de la puerta.-

-No es una conversación entre Harry y Ron, el no esta, y no es de mala educación si están hablando de ti.- dijo esta.

-¿Harry no esta, vaya pues tendré que buscarlo en otro lado, pero digas lo que digas es igual de malo, eso es cosa de las personas que están hablando tu no deberías de escuchar.- dijo este.

-Bueno vale tiene razón profesor Lupin.- dijo esta pero siguió allí plantada, así que Lupin hizo un fuerte ruido para que los que estuviesen en la habitación lo escucharan.

Hermione lo miro mal, y este le guiño el ojo y sonrió burlonamente y dijo:

-Lo siento tropecé.- y se fue de allí, Hermione escucho que iban a abrir la puerta y se fue a su cuarto lo mas rápido que pudo, y una vez dentro se puso a pensar en todo lo que había escuchado, y pensó que tendría que hablar con ellos.

Harry estaba sentado en una de las mesas mas retiradas de la biblioteca oculta detrás de una estantería, estaba mirando el campo de Quidich que se veía desde allí, la verdad es que echaba de menos volar, pero no quería entretenerse con los entrenamientos y todo lo demás, había estado practicando los hechizos sin pronunciar y la verdad es que había mejorado mucho, y sobre su oclumancia la practicaba todos los días, y estaba pensando en pedirle a Lupin ayuda en ese campo quería saber si ya estaba preparado para que no le leyeran la mente, pero no se lo había preguntado aun.

Harry comenzó a pensar en esos ojos acaramelados que veía muy a menudo en su mente, cerro los ojos, y sonrió, quería saber de quien eran esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, no eran de Ginny ya que sus ojos eran de color azul, y no sabia donde los había visto, solo sabia que los conocía y muy bien pero no conseguía recordar a quien le pertenecían, recordó a Cho, y tampoco eran de ella, ella los tenia negros así que no podía ser, "¿de quien serán?", se pregunto mentalmente.

Luego la imagen cambio y vio a Snape en su mente, sintió que la sangre le hervía, y su ser se lleno de odio de sed de venganza de ira y de impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada.

Annie estaba detrás de la estantería mirando a Harry y pensó en Lily y en James.

-¿Que haces aquí?-

-Estaba recordando viejos tiempos.- dijo esta.

-Se parece mucho a James.-

-Si, ¿que pensaste al verlo Remus?-

-Sentí que mi mejor amigo y amiga vivían en él.- dijo este mirando a Harry.

-No se como se lo voy a decir.- dijo esta.

-Bueno se sincera estoy seguro que no se lo tomara mal.- dijo este sin mas:- ¿por cierto para que querías hablar con Malfoy a solas?- pregunto este.

-No te lo he contado aun, es verdad, el caso es que yo no soy solo la madrina de Harry, si no de Draco también.- dijo esta mirando a los ojos marrones de Lupin.

-¿Eres la madrina de los dos?- pregunto este.

-Si.- dijo ella.

-Y caro a él ya se lo dijiste.-

-Si.- decidió no decirle que el chico le había hecho chantaje para guardarle el secreto.

-Pues baya dos polos opuestos.- dijo este sin mas.

-Bueno, ¿que haces tu aquí?-

-Venia buscando a Harry, y voy a hablar con él, venga hasta luego.- dijo este y se dirigió a Harry, Annie se fijo en como Lupin se acercaba a el le decía algo y se sentaba.

-Hola Harry, ¿podemos hablar un momento?- dijo este pero no recibió respuesta ninguna, se fijo en Harry y vio que este estaba con la mirada fija en la ventana.

-Harry ¿me escuchas?- pregunto este.

Harry mientras seguía sintiendo ese odio en su interior, y sintió que alguien lo zarandeaba, y volvió la vista para quien tenía al lado.

Lupin comenzó a zarandear a Harry, y vio como este se volvía para mirarlo, y al fijar su vista en el chico, se separo de el, muy bruscamente se levanto de la silla haciendo que esta se cayera al suelo, al ver los ojos de Harry se había asustado y no pudo evitar su reacción, sintió el mismo miedo que había sentido Snape no hacia mucho, solo que ese detalle él no lo sabia, Harry cerro los ojos y al volverlos a abrir le dijo:

-¿Que le pasa profesor?-

Este miro al chico extrañado y dijo:

-Nada Harry, tonterías mías.- y acomodo la silla y se volvió a sentar, y después le sonrió al muchacho y le dijo:

-Bueno ¿en que pensabas, se te veía perdido, y cuando tu padre se quedaba así era porque estaba pensando en Lily.- dijo este sonriendo picadamente.

-Bueno en nada en especial la verdad.- dijo Harry.

Se dedicaron a hablar de unas y otras cosas, y así llego la hora de la cena, Harry se fue a sentarse en la mesa de Gryfindor y vio que ni Ron ni Hermione habían llegado aun, y decidió no pensar lo que estarían haciendo, se dedico a comer, y estaba terminando cuando llego Ron solo.

-Hola ¿donde estabas te estuve buscando toda la tarde?- dijo Ron.

-¿A mi, ¿no estuviste con Hermione?-

-No, no la he visto en toda la tarde y eso que habíamos quedado en vernos.-

-Pues yo me la encontré y me pregunto donde estabas le dije que estabas en el cuarto y se fue para allí.- dijo este no vio como Ron palidecía por momentos y dijo:

-Harry ¿cuando fue eso?-

-Pues cuando subiste cinco minutos después ¿porque?- dijo este mirando a su amigo.

-No por nada ya hablare con ella.- y se puso a comer.

Hermione no tardo mucho en entrar acompañada por Ginny y Luna, a Harry ya no le extraño ver a Hermione con Luna, ya que se llevaban muy bien, excepto en esos arrebatos de Luna por decir que algo que no existía si existía.

Harry termino de cenar cogió su mochila y se fue, estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, sintió que su cabeza se partía en dos se agarro del posa manos, y con la otra mano dejo caer su mochila y se agarro la frente.

Annie miro a la mesa de Slytherin, y vio como Draco se fijaba en Harry y al ver que se iba este la miro le dedico una sonrisa burlona y salio detrás de Harry, al llegar al principio de las escaleras escucho que algo caía, levanto la vista y vio a Harry apoyado en el posa manos y agarrándose la frente, Draco lo miro extrañado, y sin saber por que echo a correr, al ver que el moreno comenzaba a caer, y lo cogió antes de que este recibiera un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Harry comenzó a ver imágenes de un sitio que no conocía de nada, pero apareció un objeto que si reconoció como la copa de Hufellpaf que había visto en el pensadéro con Dumbledore, sintió que no se aguantaba en pie todo le comenzó a dar vueltas y cayo al suelo, no supo quien pero sintió que lo habían cogido antes de que se hiciera daño y dijo:

-Ya se donde esta uno.-

Draco lo miro extrañado, y no sabía a quien avisar, y estaba apunto de gratar cuando Hermione acompañada por Ginny salían del gran comedor y este al verlas dijo:

-Granger, ven aquí.-

-No eres quien para darme órdenes.- dijo esta sin ni siquiera mirarlo, este frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Muy bien pues lo suelto y dejo que se habrá la cabeza.-

-Pero de que estas... Harry.- dijo esta al girarse y ver a Draco que estaba sosteniendo a Harry.

Hermione y Ginny corrieron escaleras arriba para reunirse con él y le dijo:

-¿Que le ha pasado?-

-Lo vi que se desmayaba e iba a caer por las escaleras.- dijo este.

-Vaya no conocía esa faceta tuya Malfoy.- dijo Ginny y le dedico una sonrisa al rubio, este la miro asombrado y se sonrojo después aparto la mirada y dijo:

-Se me cayó encima, no pude hacer nada.- dijo este.

-Bueno pero no lo dejaste caer.- dijo esta.

-Bueno espero que esto quede aquí, si se entera alguien de esto os juro que me las pagareis.- dijo este volviendo a su tono frío.

Hermione estaba mirando a Harry y vio que de su cicatriz salía sangre.

Espero que os haya gustado y aquí un adelanto del siguiente:

"**_Y cogió a Hermione y la apreso contra la pared y él la beso, y después comenzó a tocarla._**

_**-Harry.- escucho Draco que llamaba Hermione e intento levantarse y vio que Smicth lo miraba le dedico una mirada de enfado y vio que este sonreía y le dijo: **_

_**-Pero si deberías de ver lo bien que besa la zorríta esta, y si yo la disfruto, imagínate lo que la puedes disfrutar tú, es la mejor amiga de Potter te imaginas la cara de este.-**_

**_Draco se levanto para lanzarle un hechizo."_**

"**_-Ron, deja de hacer tonterías.- _**

**_-Muy bien Potter quieres arreglar esto con la magia perfecto por mi genial te reto a un duelo.- dijo este."_**


	10. El Duelo

**El Duelo.**

-¿No se ha golpeado?- pregunto esta.

-No.- dijo Draco:-¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Esta sangrando por su cicatriz.- dijo esta.

-Será mejor que lo llevemos a la enfermería.- dijo este.

-Si, venga vamos.-

-No hace falta, ya me encuentro mejor.- oyeron la voz de Harry en un susurro.

-Potter haber si tienes mas cuidado.- dijo Draco y Hermione hizo que Harry se apoyara en ella y Draco se aparto y dijo:- Ahora voy a tener que limpiar toda mi ropa y eso que estaba limpia.- dijo este con su habitual tono.

-Bueno, no pasara nada por que lo laves una vez más.- dijo Harry, Ginny cogió la mochila de Harry y Hermione dijo:

-Venga vamos a tu habitación.-

Los tres se iban alejando y Draco se iba a dar la vuelta cuando escucho la voz de Harry:

-Malfoy Gracias.- Draco lo miro extrañado y dijo:

-De nada.- y se fue a su sala común.

Ginny, Hermione y Harry llegaron a la sala común, y Ginny le dio la mochila a Hermione y se fue a su cuarto, Hermione ayudo a Harry a llegar a su cuarto, al llegar Hermione y Harry cayeron a la cama de este, y se quedaron un rato allí tumbados y Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y le dijo:

-Muchas gracias Hermione no se que me paso.- dijo este.

-De nada para eso estamos las amigos.-Hermione y el se quedaron cayados, mientras este se limpiaba la sangre de la frente.

Ron estaba en el gran comedor y se dispuso a salir, estaba subiendo para la sala común cuando alguien tiro de el y lo metió en una clase que estaba vacía y a oscuras.

Ron se acostumbro a ese cambio y vio a una joven de rubio cabello y ojos grandes y azules.

-Hola.- dijo esta.

-Hola ¿que tal has estado?- pregunto este.

-Bien ¿hablaste con Natacha?- dijo esta.

-Si no le va a decir nada, pero no se por cuanto tiempo.- dijo este.

La chica se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios, Ron le correspondió mientras pasaba sus manos por la cintura.

Hermione se incorporo y miro a Harry este le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió.

-Hacia mucho que no podíamos hablar.-

-Si, pero es que siempre estoy un poco ocupada si no es con los estudios es.-

-Con Ron.- termino Harry.

Hermione asintió, Harry la miro y vio que estaba muy seria, y le dijo:

-¿Que te pasa?-

-No es nada.- dijo esta y aparto la mirada.

Harry se incorporo y se puso a su altura le cogió la barbilla e hizo que lo mirara y le dijo:

-¿Que es?-

-Nada en serio.- dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Bueno, entonces podrás explicarme como es que no estuviste con Ron, si me dijiste que estarías con el esta tarde.-

-Bueno eso, es que me dolió la cabeza y me fui a la cama nada mas.- dijo esta Harry no le pregunto nada mas, sabia que le estaba mintiendo, pero no la iba a forzar a que se lo contara cuando ella quisiera lo haría.

-Hermione estoy un poco cansado te importaría es que quiero dormir un poco.-

-O no, no pasa nada descansa, espero que mañana te encuentres mejor.- Hermione se levanto le dio un beso en la frente y le dijo:- buenas noches.-

-Buenas noches.- dijo este y vio como ella salía de la habitación, después de que la puerta se cerrara inconscientemente se llevo la mano a donde ella le había dado el beso, y sonrió, después como volviendo a la tierra sacudió la cabeza y se puso el pijama y se acostó.

Esa noche no fue buena para un Gryfindor y un Slytherin, Harry y Draco, sintieron un fuerte dolor en el brazo derecho, y en su mente estaba pasando exactamente lo mismo.

Harry estaba en una sala oscura con su varita en la mano, miraba a todos lados, pero no veía nada de nada, y enfrente se encendió una luz, Harry pudo ver que provenía de una varita, y vio que había una silueta enfrente del.

-Bueno, espero que podamos hablar tranquilos.-

Harry sintió un escalofrío conocía esa voz a la perfección.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?-

-Bueno, es que no me convenció mucho tu respuesta a mi última carta.-

-No tengo otra para ti.- dijo este.

-Pues yo pienso que podrías darme otra, pero enciende una luz, no te quedes a oscuras.- dijo este.

-_Lumus_.- dijo este y de su varita salió una potente luz, y Harry abrió mucho los ojos, la persona que tenía delante no era la misma que le hablaba.

-¿A que es mejor así?- dijo la persona que tenia enfrente, su voz era grave y fuerte, pero tenia un tono calido en la voz, Harry lo miro y dijo:

-¿Que nuevo juego es este?-

-Uno que te puede gustar.- dijo una voz femenina detrás del.- Harry se volvió y en su campo de visión entro otra persona, que se acerco a la figura anterior.

-Déjate de tonterías Voldemort.- dijo este.

-Míralos bien Potter, y dime que no quieres verlos, que no quieres estar a su lado y...-

-Abrazarme como no hace mas de dos años hacías.- dijo una tercera persona, Harry lo miro y sintió un vuelco en el corazón y dijo:

-Déjate de tonterías, no vas a conseguir engañarme, mi respuesta ya te la di.- dijo este.

-Pero si te estoy ofreciendo que puedas recuperarlos.- dijo la voz.

-Eso es imposible de hacer.- dijo este.

-No, ahí una manera de hacerlo.- dijo la voz de la mujer.

-No, cállate no quiero escucharlo.- dijo este.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres verme?- dijo ahora el hombre.

-¿Ni darme un abrazo?-

-¿Ni saber lo que es que te de un beso?-

Harry los miro a los tres y dijo:

-No, no me vas a engañar, esto es un estúpido juego tuyo.- dijo este sin más.

-No Potter esto es la realidad, yo te lo puedo dar.-

-SI NO ME LO HUBIERAS QUITADO NO TENDRIAS QUE DARMELO.- grito este quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Ya pero si no te los hubiera quitado, tu no tendrías el poder que ahora tienes.- dijo este.

-No tengo ningún poder.- dijo este.

-Si, créeme Potter tienes el poder de la oscuridad encerrado en tu corazón, y ese poder es el que se necesita para traerlos de vuelta, tu y yo juntos podemos traerlos de vuelta.- dijo la voz.

Harry se quedo cayado no era capaz de hablar.

-Ves a que ahora si te lo piensas.-

-No, no, eso es mentira yo no tengo ese poder que dices y tampoco lo quiero, déjame salir de aquí, no quiero seguir en este sitio.- dijo este.

-Pero hijo si solo queremos estar a tu lado, que podamos abrazarte estar contigo en lo que necesites, y poder ayudarte.- dijo La mujer.

-Si Harry, tu sabes que yo daría todo por estar a tu lado ahora, morí por salvarte a ti.- dijo uno de los hombres.

-Solo tienes que usar ese poder que tienes hijo y estaremos contigo.- dijo el otro hombre.

Harry los miro a los tres, y dijo:

-No, no pienso hacer nada de eso.- dijo este.

-¿Así es como nos pagas el dar nuestra vida por ti, ¿el sacrificarme para que estuvieras a salvo?- dijo la voz de uno de los hombres.

-¿Y a mi, que he muerto por una de tus estupideces, eres un desgraciado, desagradecido, yo di mi vida porque tu te dejaste manipular, y me lo pagas ¿así, ¿teniendo tu la forma de traerme de vuelta me dejas muerto?-

-Vaya yo creía que mi hijo valía la pena, pero no es mas que un traidor, nosotros lo damos todo por él y el muy desagradecido, nos lo paga así, James fuimos unos tontos por dar nuestra vida por él, y pensar que estoy muerta por su culpa, si nunca lo hubiéramos tenido no estaríamos aquí, no sabes lo que te odio niño, no se como te pude traer a este mundo.- dijo la mujer.

-Tienes razón Lily querida, y pensar que nos enfrentemos a Voldemort por salvarlo si llego a saberlo se lo entrego a él, total no es que valiera mucho para dar nuestras vidas por él.- dijo James.

-No se como puede seguir viviendo después de todas las vidas que tiene a sus espaldas, quiero que sepas que te odiaba, por tu culpa perdí a mi mejor amigo, desearía que hubieras muerto tú en su lugar, James, no se como diste tu vida por eso.-

-Ya lo se Sirius amigo mío.- dijo James.

-Bueno, vosotros, yo, ese muggel, Berta Jonkins, Cedric Diggory, el padre de esa amiga suya Luna y Dumbledore, todos perdimos la vida por un despojo fue por su culpa que estamos muertos.-

Según iban nombrando a las personas estas iban apareciendo, Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza, y oyó en su mente:

-No sirve de nada que hagas eso chico, mírame por tu culpa mi hija se ha quedado sola, esta a merced de que la maten eres un desgraciado, por tú culpa esta en peligro.- Harry cayó al suelo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, y agarrándose la cabeza:

-Basta ya, dejarlo, se que es mi culpa déjame ya.- dijo este mientras lloraba.

Draco lo veía todo, y escuchaba todo, vio como Harry caía al suelo llorando, no entendía como él podía estar ahí, y no sabia si lo que estaba viendo era real o no, pero presentía que si, y si así era no sabia como Harry podía aguantar eso, Draco no podía dejar de mirar, es como si lo estuviesen obligando a presenciar eso, y empezó a sentir un poco de lastima por Harry, y a la vez a admirarlo un poco, porque si el veía cosas de esas a menudo, no entendía como podía seguir adelante.

De repente el sueño cambio, Harry se encontró en un pasillo oscuro y recordó perfectamente ese pasillo, recordó lo que le paso la vez que encendió la luz en ese pasillo y luego quedo un poco en la oscuridad, pero esa vez no tenia fuerzas para moverse así que se quedo de rodillas como estaba recordando todo lo que había escuchado, y viendo las caras de todos echándoles en cara sus muertes.

Draco por su parte caminaba a oscuras pero como no conseguía nada, se quedo quieto en un sitio.

Y estando así, Harry escucho un ruido muy raro cerca de donde se encontraba, no se movió le daba igual lo que fuera en ese momento solo podía recordar las palabras de sus padres y los demás.

Sintió que algo le rozaba y estaba apunto de atacarle cuando se despertó de súbito, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y Ron estaba a su lado mirándolo extrañado.

-¿Que te pasa amigo?-

-Na ...nada Ron, no es nada.- dijo este y se limpio se puso las gafas y se levanto y Ron le dijo:

-Tengo ganas de que empiece el torneo quedan solo dos semanas será genial.- dijo este.

-Si, genial.- dijo Harry como ausente, cogió su ropa y se metió al baño a ducharse, podía escuchar las voces en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Harry salio del baño y Ron le dijo que lo esperara.

Harry se sentó en su cama, y abrió el cajón de su mesita, y allí estaban las cartas de sus padres y las varitas de ambos, Harry las leyó, lo solía hacer todas las noches pero esa noche no lo hizo, porque se encontraba mal, y mientras las leía escuchaba lo que había soñado.

Ron no tardo tanto como los demás días, y bajaron a desayunar, Harry no desayuno casi, Ron y Hermione lo miraron extrañados, ya que este no les hablo en toda la mañana, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Harry les dijo que es que no había dormido bien que no era nada mas, dejaron de preguntarle al ver que no iban a recibir respuesta.

Harry se fijo en el día que hacia y vio que estaba nevando igual que las dos ultimas semanas, y se fijo en el lago y vio que este estaba congelado.

Draco se fijo en el comportamiento de Harry durante todo el día, y al finalizar las clases en la tarde se fue a donde estaba la clase de Runas antiguas, y se quedo allí esperando hasta que acabara esa clase, había tomado la decisión de hablar con Granger, no era algo que le agradara, ni siquiera sabia porque se preocupaba por lo que le pasaba al moreno, pero al hacerse esa pregunta recibió como respuesta la sonrisa de una linda pelirroja de ojos azules en su mente.

Draco estaba apoyado en el alfeizar de una de las ventanas, y cuando escucho ruidos se dio la vuelta y vio como comenzaban a salir la gente de la clase, algunos lo miraban curiosos por saber que hacia ahí ya que ninguno de sus amigos iba a esa asignatura.

Draco vio como salían todos, y escucho la voz de ella dentro de la clase con alguien más.

-Mira estoy con Ron que sea la última vez que te acercas a mí.- decía esta muy enfadada.

Draco se acerco un poco con el ceño fruncido, ¿quien narices la estaba molestando?-

-Pero que mas da no se va a enterar, además se que yo te gusto.- escucho la voz de un chico.

-Tú estás tonto, devuélveme la mochila no quiero seguir hablando contigo.- dijo esta.

-No te la voy a devolver hasta que me beses.-

-Que te he dicho que no.- dijo la chica.-

-Bueno entonces no te devolveré la mochila, y tu varita esta dentro.- dijo el chico.

Oyó como Hermione intentaba cogerla, pero no lo conseguía.

-Dámela.-

-No, ya sabes la condición.- dijo el chico.

Draco escucho como la mochila caía y después algo que daba contra la pared que el estaba, y después de un momento escucho la voz de Hermione:

-No, suéltame, que me dejes, no me toques.- decía esta.

-Déjame, se que te va a gustar.-

-Suéltame.- Draco escucho como empezaba a llorar y cuando grito:- HARRY AYUDAME.-

-Potter no te ayudara en esta ocasión.-

A Draco le pareció raro que llamara al moreno en vez de a su novio, pero preguntándose porque narices lo hacía, cogió su varita y dijo:

-_Expeliarmus.-_ el chico salio despedido, y Draco se acerco a donde estaba Hermione y dijo:

-Granger ¿te encuentras bien?- Hermione miro al rubio con lágrimas en los ojos, y este fijo su mirada en el chico que ahora se levantaba.

-¿Que haces aquí Malfoy, no te metas en esto.-

-¿Smicth?- dijo este extrañado.

-Ya ves, ahora deja que continúe si quieres después puedes disfrutar tu con ella.- dijo este.

Draco lo miro primero a él, y después a Hermione, vio que esta seguía llorando y estaba mirándolo sorprendida, y se sorprendió más cuando este se acerco a Smicth y:

-Que sea la última vez que le haces algo así.- dijo este.

Y se acercó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Venga vamonos de aquí.-

-A no de eso nada tú serás mía, yo no me quedo sin lo prometido.-

Hermione lo siguió y estaban en el pasillo cuando Smicth la cogió del brazo, y le lanzo un maleficio a Malfoy y este fue a parar contra la pared recibiendo un fuerte golpe.

Y cogió a Hermione y la apreso contra la pared y él la beso, y después comenzó a tocarla.

-Harry.- escucho Draco que llamaba Hermione e intento levantarse y vio que Smicth lo miraba le dedico una mirada de enfado y vio que este sonreía y le dijo:

-Pero si deberías de ver lo bien que besa la zorríta esta, y si yo la disfruto, imagínate lo que la puedes disfrutar tú, es la mejor amiga de Potter te imaginas la cara de este.-

Draco se levanto para lanzarle un hechizo pero alguien se le adelanto:

_-Expeliarmus.-_ Smicth por segunda vez salio volando.

Los tres miraron al recién llegado:

-¿Que te parece mi cara, ¿te la imaginabas así?- dijo Harry, y se acerco a él, y lo levanto de la túnica y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo caer otra vez al suelo.

-Espero que te guste.- dijo este y levanto la varita y dijo:

_-Sempersortia_.- y una serpiente salió de su varita, y se puso a su lado y Harry le dijo:

-No se si te acordaras que se hablar la lengua parsel Smicth, ¿que tal si le ordeno que te ataque?- Harry miro a la serpiente y dijo:

-Saesagazsi.- La serpiente se levanto y se dirigió hacia Smicth, Hermione y Draco miraron al moreno, Smicth estaba en el suelo y se levanto lo más rápido que pudo, Harry lo miro y este le dijo:

-Esto no se quedara así.-

-Tienes razón, cretino cuando te pille te matare.- dijo este mirándolo fijamente, y este se fue corriendo.

Harry miro a la serpiente y dijo:

-_Evanesco.- _y la serpiente desapareció y después se volvió hacia Hermione.

Esta lo miro y se lanzo a abrazarlo, Harry la abrazo fuerte y le dijo:

-¿Estas bien Hermi?-

-Si, menos mal que llego Malfoy no se que me hubiera pasado.- dijo esta sin soltarse del y llorando.

Harry se volvió a Malfoy y este le devolvió la mirada, y Harry le dijo:

-Gracias de nuevo, te debo una.- Draco lo miro y dijo:

-No podía consentir que le hicieran eso, por muy mal que me caigáis no puedo permitir que hagan eso.- dijo este.

-Gracias Malfoy.- dijo Hermione.

-No fue nada Granger, además en realidad ha sido él el que te ha ayudado, a mí me dejo un poco aturdido.- dijo este y se marcho pero Harry le dijo:

-Malfoy, te debo una muy grande, has protegido a algo muy importante para mí.-

Malfoy se fue dejando a los dos allí solos abrazados.

-Hermione perdóname, lo siento.- dijo este abrazándola más fuerte.

-Harry no es culpa tuya.- dijo esta.

-Si que lo es ya lo escuchaste, si llega a hacerte algo, Hermione no sabes como me sentí.- dijo este.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?- pregunto esta no dejaba de abrazar a Harry se sentía segura con el así.

-No te lo vas a creer pero te escuche llamarme, sentí que me quitaban algo.- dijo este.

Harry y Hermione seguían en ese pasillo abrazados, y este estaba diciéndole cosas a Hermione para tranquilizarla cuando escucho en su mente:

-"¿Dejaras que ella sufra y muera como yo?"-

-"¿Te negaras a salvarla si algo le pasa?"-

-Mírala bien puede que sea la última vez que la veas tan bien.- dijo una voz fría resaltando sobre las demás, Harry se aferro más a Hermione y pensó:

-"No dejare que le pase nada"- afirmo rotundamente.

Ron, estaba buscando a Harry y Hermione, no sabía donde se habían metido, y al ir caminando por uno de los pasillos se encontró con Smicth, y este sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Que tal llevas los cuernos Weasley?-

-¿De que hablas?- dijo este.

-Bueno, creo que deberías pasarte por el pasillo que da a clase de Runas antiguas, allí encontraras a Potter muy acaramelado con tu novia.- dijo este Ron lo miro y le dijo:

-Mientes, no voy a caer en eso, Harry y Hermione son muy buenos amigos, y además el es mi mejor amigo nunca me aria eso.- dijo este y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

-Piensa un poco Weasley te creía más inteligente, si quieres comprobarlo corre ve a ese pasillo y lo veras con tus propios ojos.- dijo este y después se fue sonriendo y pensando:

-"Haber como sales de esta Potter".-

Harry se separo un poco de Hermione le pasó una mano por la mejilla para quitarle las lágrimas y le dijo:

-Venga, vamos o Ron se preocupara.- dijo este y cogió la mochila de esta y la suya y se la puso en el hombro.

-Harry, por favor no le cuentes nada a Ron.- dijo esta.

-Tranquila será nuestro secreto, venga vamos.- y le ofreció su mano, esta la cogió y comenzaron a caminar.

Ron había empezado a correr hacia ese pasillo cuando perdió de vista a Smicth, la verdad es que últimamente no le gustaba mucho ver a Harry con Hermione, se paro antes de llegar y se asomo, y los vio que iban andando hacia donde el estaba cogidos de la mano, y hablando muy bajito, Ron se escondió detrás de una estatua cuando ellos pasaron a su lado y oyó que Harry le decía:

-Hermione la próxima vez ahí que tener cuidado.- dijo este y ella le contesto.

-Yo que iba a saber que Smicth...- pero no escucho nada mas, ya que la voz de Hermione se había apagado.

Ron se puso rojo de la ira, y se fue detrás de ellos, estaba dispuesto a matar a Harry.

Harry y Hermione acababan de llegar a la sala común y estaban sentados en el fuego, y seguido entro Ron.

Hermione se levanto para darle un beso, pero este la aparto de un empujón, y Harry se levanto y le dijo:

-¿A que juegas?- pero no recibió nada más que un puñetazo del pelirrojo en toda la cara.

Harry lo miro sorprendido y le dijo:

-¿Tú te has vuelto loco?- dijo este y Ron estaba dispuesto a golpearlo otra vez pero Harry saco su varita y le dijo:

-Ron, deja de hacer tonterías.-

-Muy bien Potter quieres arreglar esto con la magia perfecto por mi genial te reto a un duelo.- dijo este.

-¿Pero a que demonios viene esto?- dijo este.

-A que me canse de que todo lo que yo quiero lo tengas tú.- dijo este sin mas.

Harry miro a Hermione y después a Ron y dijo:

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- dijo este.

-Muy bien mañana lo recordaras a las seis enfrente del lago, búscate tú segundo de abordo.- dijo este y después se fue de allí, Harry se quedo helado en el sitio y dijo:

-¿Que mosca le ha picado?-

-Harry no os podéis enfrentar.- dijo esta mirándole.

-¿Y que quieres que haga, ¿no querrás que me rinda?- dijo este mirándolo.

-Harry no puedes aceptar ese duelo.- dijo esta y Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Yo no he empezado con esto, mañana estaré allí, quiero saber que narices es lo que le he hecho.- dijo este, y se fue de la sala común, Hermione subió al cuarto y toco a la puerta.

-¿Quien?-

-Soy yo Ron.- dijo esta y este dijo:

-Pasa.- Hermione entro en el cuarto y le dijo:

-¿Que pasa a que viene eso?-

-Mañana lo sabréis, si asistes al duelo te enteraras.- dijo este y se volvió.

-Si voy a asistir al duelo, soy tu segundo.- dijo esta, Ron se volvió y vio que esta le sonreía, Ron se relajo y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Harry estaba paseando por los pasillos y se encontró con Smicth y le dijo:

-¿Que Potter has visto a Weasley?- y se echo a reír.

Harry lo ignoro, y siguió caminando como si nada, pero ya empezaba a sospechar que podría estar pasándole a Ron.

Al día siguiente la noticia del duelo entre Ron y Harry ya lo sabia todo el mundo incluidos profesores, Harry no tenia todavía segundo, y no sabia a quien se lo podía pedir, pero tenía que buscar a alguien para las seis de la tarde.

Estuvo dando vueltas durante todo el día, le había pedido a Neville que fuera su segundo, después de todo malo en luchar, como había demostrado en su quinto curso en el ministerio.

Llego la hora del duelo, Harry estaba apoyado en el árbol del lago mirando al suelo, esperando a Ron, este se estaba retrasando, "muy típico de Ron no llega puntual ni a un duelo que él mismo a planteado", sonrió de ver que su amigo no cambiaba.

-No te dudara mucho esa sonrisa Potter.- escucho la voz de Ron acercándose.

-Ron no crees que esto es una estupidez.- dijo este mirando a su amigo, Hermione venia con él, y mas gente también.

-No, esto es mejor resolverlo así, no creo que haya otro modo.- dijo este de modo frío.

-Ron pero ¿a que viene todo esto?- pregunto este.

-Lo sabes muy bien, ¿cual es tu segundo?-

-Si lo supiera no te lo preguntaría.- dijo este.

-¿Quien es tu segundo?- volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-¿El tuyo?- dijo este.

-Hermione.- dijo Ron, y Hermione avanzó y se puso detrás de Ron. Harry la miro sorprendido y esta dijo:

-Te dije que lo dejaras, no podía ser de otra manera.- dijo esta, Harry se quedo muy parado, y escucho en su cabeza alguien que le decía:

-"Hay están tus grandes amigos, los dos en tu contra."-

-" Ves después de lo que hiciste por ella, ella te traiciona ¿eso es ser buen amigo, yo creo que no."-

-"Ya no te queda nada solo reunirte con nosotros, yo te estoy esperando."- dijo la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

Harry sacudió la cabeza y dijo:

-Muy bien si así lo que queréis así será, mi segundo es...-

-Yo.- dijo una voz femenina entre el publico. Harry miro sorprendido a quien hablaba y vio que Luna salía de entre la gente.

-Pero es que Neville.-

-Harry mejor que sea ella, contra Hermione no tengo nada que hacer.- dijo este, Luna se coloco detrás de Harry y le dijo:

-Confía en mi no te voy a fallar.-

Harry la sonrió y afirmo y después miro a Ron, este miraba a Luna sin entender, esta le miro con enfado, y después le retiro la mirada.

-Pues que de comienzo el duelo, a la de tres cada uno dará tres pasos desde donde están y se giraran y comenzaran cuando yo cuente tres.- dijo Seamus colocándose en el centro Ron y Harry se acercaron a él, se miraron un momento y se giraron, contaron tres pasos se colocaron en posición y Seamus comenzó a contar.

-Uno, dos y tres ya.-

Harry azoto su varita tan rápido que Ron no le dio tiempo de actuar, y este salio volando hacia atrás, Harry se dio cuenta de que había mejorado bastante en los encantamientos sin pronunciar, Ron se levanto y dijo:

-_Expeli...- _pero no pudo decir ninguno mas ya que Harry le hizo el encantamiento Silencius, Ron lo miro muy enojado, y azoto su varita y Harry dijo:

-_Protégio.-_ el hechizo de Ron reboto y le dio a este, y Harry le dijo:

-Ron vamos a dejarlo no quiero hacerte daño, y además no se a que se debe esto, me gustaría que me lo explicaras.- dijo este y después apunto al pelirrojo y dijo:_-Finite incantarean-._

-Mira Harry estoy arto, ya conseguiste todo lo que yo quería, y ahora me quieres quitar a Hermione.- Harry no pudo aguantar la risa y comenzó a reírse Ron lo miro atónito y Hermione también se echo a reír, este los miro a los dos y dijo:

-¿QUE TIENE TANTA GRACIA?-

-Ron yo no te estoy intentando quitar a Hermione.- dijo este mirando a su amigo:- pero hazme el favor de decirme de donde has sacado esa idea tan absurda.- dijo este mirando a su mejor amigo.

-Os vi ayer, en el pasillo de la clase de Runas antiguas.- dijo este mirando a Harry:- estabais abrazados, y luego cogidos de la mano.-

-Vale si eso es cierto, pero no es lo que tú te crees.- dijo Harry mirando a Ron.

-No te creo, además tengo un testigo que os vio juntos.- dijo este.

Harry lo miro muy serio y le dijo:

-Bueno y a quien vas a creer a ese testigo o a tu mejor amigo.- dijo este.

-A lo que vi con mis propios ojos.- dijo este.

-Ron estas un poco paranoico, deberías de hablar con Hermione para saber lo que paso en realidad, mientras tanto no me hagas perder el tiempo en chorradas como esta, y si tan buen amigo te dices que eres deberías de confiar mas en la gente que te rodea, sobre todo si son tus mejores amigos.- dijo este y se dio la vuelta para irse.

-Esto no es ninguna chorrada Potter voy a demostrar que soy mejor que tú.- dijo este y levanto su varita y apunto a Harry y dijo:

-_Talantaledra.-_ el hechizo fue hacia Harry y le dio en el pecho, Harry callo al suelo, y sintió una rabia hacia Ron inexplicable, no sabia que le pasaba no se podía controlar, se levanto de un salto y miro a Ron muy serio y le dijo:

-Si esto es lo que quieres Weasley esto tendrás.- Harry azoto su varita y Ron salio disparado cayendo contra Hermione que estaba a una distancia prudente del duelo, Hermione miro a Ron y dijo:

-Déjalo ya te hemos dicho que es mentira, ¿porque no quieres creernos?- dijo esta, pero cuando Ron le devolvió la mirada esta estaba como vacía Hermione lo miro sin entender que era lo que le pasaba, Ron se levanto y apunto a Harry y sin decir nada azoto su varita y de esta salio un rallo rojo que Harry pudo evitar apenas.

Harry lo miro a los ojos y se llevo una mano a la cicatriz esta le había empezado a dolor de una manera muy intensa, Levanto su varita e iba a lanzar un hechizo pero Ron dijo:

-No puedes ocultarme nada Potter.- y hizo otro hechizo antes de que Harry pudiera moverse, y este salio volando, y se dio contra un árbol.

El odio que sentía en ese momento era impresionante, no sabia que le estaba pasando su ira se le escapo de control Harry levanto la mirada y dijo:

-Esto se termina aquí.- Hermione y Luna los miraban a ambos, y los presentes al ver a los ojos a Harry se estremecieron, estos habían cambiado, ahora eran de un color Negro intenso, Harry se levanto y dijo:

-Vas a dejarlo en paz ahora mismo.- y los demás no entendieron a que se refería, Harry apunto a Ron y de su varita salio un rayo de color azulado, este le dio en la frente, y Ron cayo al suelo inconciente.

Hermione corrió hacia él, y le dio la vuelta miro a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Que le has hecho?-

-Esta bien no te preocupes.- dijo este y se iba a caer cuando Luna lo ayudo a mantenerse en pie, Harry la miro y le dijo:-Gracias mi niña.- y se desmayo en sus brazos.

Espero que os haya gustado aquí os dejo un adelanto del siguiente capi.

"**_Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cayo de rodillas sobre el lago y dijo:_**

_**-No basta ya déjalo.-**_

_**El hielo comenzó a romperse debajo él, y cuando se dio cuenta se levanto pero se resbalo y cayo al lago, el agua estaba helada, sintió como un montón de cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo, Harry no intento salir a la superficie, no se sentía con fuerzas, no físicas si no mentales, se dejo arrastrar."**_

Aquí os dejo eso buybuy.


	11. Algo inesperado

Hola a todos aquí estoy con un nuevo capi, espero que os gusté besos y gracias por seguir leyendo.

**Algo inesperado.**

-Harry, despierta, Harry ¿estas bien?-

Luna se dejo caer al suelo mientras sujetaba a Harry, Hermione miro a Ron y este abrió los ojos y dijo:

-Hermione ¿que ha pasado?- Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Ya estarás contento, esto es lo que querías enfrentarte a Harry, y mira como has terminado por tus tonterías.-

-¿Pero de que demonios me estas hablando, si yo abandone el duelo cuando tu y Harry me dijisteis que no era cierto.- dijo este mirándola extrañado Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y miro hacia Luna y Harry, Ron también los miro, y al ver a Luna abrazando a Harry y intentando despertarlo sintió unos inmensos celos hacia él.

-¿He ganado?- pregunto este extrañado.

-No, perdiste pero después de que tu te desmayaras Harry cayo desmayado, ¿puedes levantarte?-

-Si.- dijo este y se puso en pie, Luna lo miro y después desvió su mirada a Harry, se levanto y saco su varita, hizo aparecer una camilla subió a Harry en ella y después se fue guiando la camilla hasta la enfermería.

Ron se fue a la sala común, y Hermione lo siguió, quería hablar con Ron y explicarle lo que había pasado en ese pasillo.

En la enfermería Luna recibía la reprimenda que tenia que recibir Harry.

-No lo puedo creer un duelo, como se les ocurre, y mira como termino, no quiero ver al señor Weasley, esto es una locura.- decía la señora Pomfrey mientras ponía a Harry en una cama.

Luna se sentó en una silla cerca de la cama de este, le quito las gafas y las coloco en la mesita.

Harry sentía que le quemaba la frente, y en su cabeza escuchaba una y otra vez esas voces.

-Ayúdame, eres un traidor, no querer ayudar a tu madre, yo estoy muerta por tu culpa.-

-Y yo, lo di todo por salvarte igual que ella.-

-¿Y yo que, morí por culpa tuya también, por no aprender oclumancia como es debido, por querer hacerte el héroe, y me arrebataron la vida por tus estupideces.-

-Y mi pobre niña sola totalmente sola, por ser tu amiga nada más.-

-¿Y yo, por tu culpa me mato a mi, por ofrecerme la copa.- dijo la voz de Cedrig en su cabeza.

-Lo siento no fue mi intención yo...-

-Cállate, es todo por tu culpa si no hubieras existido esto no abría pasado, todos seguiríamos vivos.-

-Y además de todo, yo he dado mi vida por ti, y tu ni siquiera has ido a visitarme, estoy muerto por ti, y no has sido capaz de vengarme, y tampoco de ir a verme a mi tumba, yo que lo di todo para que estuvieras bien.- dijo la voz de Dumbledore, en su cabeza.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, y se incorporo en la cama de una forma veloz, y gritando:

-Lo se.- Harry sintió que alguien lo tenia cogido de la mano, y se giro para encontrarse con Hermione, pero se llevo una sorpresa al comprobar que era Luna quien lo estaba agarrando.

-¿Luna, ¿que ha pasado con Ron?-

-Yo solo se que se despertó después de que tu te desmayaras, yo te traje aquí, y llevo aquí desde que llegaste y no ha venido nadie, me imagino que él y Hermione estarán juntos.- dijo esta bajando un poco la voz al final.

Harry volvió a escuchar las mismas frases que cuando había comenzado el duelo, solo que ahora se agrego una más:

-Estas solo, lo mejor es que te unas a mi, o dejaras de existir.- dijo la voz en su cabeza.

-Gracias por todo Luna, si quieres ya te puedes ir, me encuentro mejor, creo que deberías de ir a cenar.- dijo este acomodándose un poco en la cama.

-Ya cene, la señora Pomfrey me trajo algo para poder cenar.- dijo esta y sonrió a Harry, este la miro y unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada, tenían un brillo especial y además eran unos ojos muy grandes, y Harry le dijo:

-Tienes unos ojos muy bonitos.- y le sonrió, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa mas acentuada ahora, y le dijo:

-Gracias los tuyos también son muy bonitos.-

Harry desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, y sin saber porque a su cabeza vinieron las últimas palabras que habían tenido en su quinto curso ellos dos.-

-Luna, ¿recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años?.-

-Como olvidarlo.- dijo esta.

-Entonces recuerdas el velo ¿verdad?-

-Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?-

-Quisiera poder averiguar todo lo posible sobre él, no dejo de preguntarme que es.- dijo este.

-Harry si quieres yo te puedo ayudar, además a mi también me intriga.- dijo esta.

-Luna tu también escuchaste las voces, hay veces que me vienen a la mente, y algunas no tienen sentido pero otras las escucho con claridad.-

-A mí también me pasa, esa noche fue un tanto impactante, cuando a Ron le atacaron esos cerebros, Ginny con su esguince, y Hermione que creíste que se había muerto, tu expresión nunca la olvidare, ni tampoco cuando viste a tu padrino caer.- Luna lo miro y le dijo:

-Te confieso que me diste miedo cuando vi tu cara al perseguir a Lestrange, luego me entere de que ella había sido la que había torturado a los padres de Neville hasta volverlos locos.- dijo esta.

-Si, esa mujer es despreciable aunque creo que hay dos que la igualan.- dijo este apretando sus puños.

-Se a quienes te refieres, y Harry te quería pedir algo.- dijo esta apretando un poco la mano de Harry.

-Dime.- dijo este mirándola.

-Yo quiero estar presente en el momento en que te enfrentes a él, quiero vengar a mi padre, y si no soy de ayuda al menos quiero verle caer.- dijo esta con intenso rencor y odio en la voz.

-No te puedo asegurar nada.- dijo este, y después volvió la mirada.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, y Harry miro a la chica y vio que esta tenía sus pendientes de zanahoria, y su típico collar, pero quitando eso la chica era muy linda.

Harry le apretó un poco la mano y le dijo:

-Gracias por hacerme compañía.-

En ese momento entro la señora Pomfrey y al ver a Harry despierto dijo:

-Ha bien, haber como se encuentra, veo que bien, ya se puede marchar a su sala común.- dijo esta y se metió en su despacho, Harry se levanto de la cama y cogió sus gafas y su varita, y salio de allí con Luna a su lado.

-Bueno Harry yo me voy a mi sala común, mañana me gustaría hablar contigo, si a ti no te importa claro.-

-Si, claro ¿donde nos vemos?- dijo este.

-Bueno que te parece en el lago a las cinco, creo que ha esa hora mañana no tienes clase, y a mi me toca adivinación y no me importa perderme esa clase.-

-Bueno como quieras mañana entonces nos vemos en el lago.- dijo este y cuando se estaba yendo Luna lo alcanzo le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Buenas noches que duermas bien.- y se marcho corriendo, Harry la vio mientras se iba aunque en realidad estaba un poco desconcertado por como ella se estaba comportando con él.

Harry llego a la sala común, y vio a Hermione y a Ron hablando, este le estaba pidiendo perdón a Hermione, y el se sintió solo, era verdad cuando ellos dos se habían enfrentado Hermione se había puesto del lado de Ron, aunque este no llevaba la razón, y se sintió traicionado, y también el saber que no se habían preocupado por como se encontraba, sintió de pronto la necesidad de desaparecer, y pensó:" total a nadie le preocuparía, ya vi lo importante que soy para ellos." les echo otra mirada y se fue a su dormitorio.

Harry soñó otra vez con las voces de todos los que habían muerto por defenderlo a él, y al despertarse se sintió la peor persona del mundo, se levanto se ducho y salio de su cuarto, con la mochila en su hombro, se sentó en el sillón enfrente de la chimenea y se quedo mirándola hasta que la voz de alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Vas a evitarme por mucho tiempo.-

Esa voz se clavo en su cerebro y Harry levanto la cabeza y allí en el cuadro que había encima de la chimenea detrás de unas gafas de media luna estaban esos ojos azules que había visto hacia nada en sus sueños, Harry se levanto del sillón y se aparto de allí, cogió su mochila y echo a correr fuera de la sala común.

-No se que voy a hacer con ese chico, tengo que hablar con él y no hace mas que evitarme.-

-Profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Hermione que acababa de bajar las escaleras.

-O señorita Granger, ¿como ha estado?- dijo este con calma.

-Bien.- dijo esta.

-¿Y sabe como esta el señor Potter, ¿como llevan la búsqueda de los Horcuxes?.- pregunto este mirando a Hermione.

-La verdad es que no estoy muy enterada últimamente no hemos hablado mucho.- dijo esta bajando la cabeza se sentía muy mal, sentía como si estuviera fallando a su profesor.

-Bueno no pasa nada, Harry no os ha hablado de nada en especial estos últimos meses ¿verdad.- pregunto este.

-No, y últimamente esta muy raro.-

-Baya, seria bueno que pudiera hablar con él, pero no ha ido a verme al despacho de Mcgonagall.- dijo este.

-Ya.- dijo esta, empezaron a bajar gente y Hermione se dio la vuelta para ver si bajaba Harry, pero no lo vio y cuando iba a decirle una cosa a Dumbledore vio que este ya no estaba allí.

Harry no apareció nada mas que para las clases, había decidido practicar la oclumancia, aunque fuera solo, tenia que evitar que le pasara lo mismo que en su quinto año, o cuando se enfrento a Snape, dieron las cinco y se reunió con Luna en el lago, se sentaron debajo de un árbol ese día era muy frío, y los dos llevaban su túnicas de abrigo, su bufanda y guantes, en el caso de Luna esta llevaba un gorro que le quedaba muy bien, estuvieron hablando de donde podrían encontrar información del velo, y llegaron a la conclusión de que solo podía haber en dos sitios, en la sección prohibida de Howarts, o en otra sección prohibida a la que era más difícil de acceder, el departamento de misterios del ministerio, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas en concreto, y luego de tonterías, Harry consiguió olvidarse un poco de todo lo que tenía en su cabeza, pero algo que dijo Luna le devolvió las voces en su cabeza:

-¿Has hablado con Ron y Hermione, yo los he visto cuando venia hacia aquí, estaban besándose, y muy bien.- dijo esta con algo de tristeza.

-Yo ya no pinto nada ahí.- dijo este.

-¿Porque dices eso eres su amigo?-

-Ya viste lo que paso ayer, Ron no se fía de mi, y Hermione debí suponer que si tenia que elegir a quien apoyar seria a él, después de todo es su novio, pero creí que ella no intervendría en ese asunto, para no tener que decidir.- dijo este mirando al cielo.

-Yo tampoco pensé que Hermione se metiera.- dijo esta.

-Luna ¿te puedo preguntar algo?-

-Si.- dijo esta.

-¿Te gusta Ron?- esta lo miro sorprendida después bajo la mirada y en un susurro dijo:

-Si, ¿y a ti Hermione?- Harry la miro y esta a él y dijo:

-No, es mi mejor amiga nada más.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno, creo que es mejor que entremos a cenar o nos quedaremos sin nada.- dijo esta.

-Ve tu yo no tengo hambre.- dijo este Luna se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, y deseándole buenas noches, Harry se quedo allí sentado, y giro su cabeza para verla irse.

Harry se quedo un rato más, después de lo que seria una hora se levanto y se dirigió al colegio, al llegar al vestíbulo, escucho la voz de Ron, en una habitación, se acerco, y escucho la voz de Luna que le respondía:

-No es asunto tuyo, tu estas con Hermione.-

-Bueno pero quiero saber donde estabas.- dijo este.

-Con Harry, estuve con él, dando una vuelta.- dijo Luna.

-¿Es que te gusta Harry?- dijo la voz de Ron.

-Eso es asunto mío.- dijo esta.

Luego no escucho nada mas, Harry abrió un poco la puerta y vio a Ron abrazando a Luna y besándola, Harry se quedo muy sorprendido, y cerro la puerta y se fue otra vez fuera del castillo, no podía creer lo que acababa de ver, Ron había besado a Luna, y el estaba con Hermione, estaba engañando a Hermione, sintió una furia en su interior, quería matar a Ron, al pensar en que él le podía hacer daño a Hermione.

Harry estaba caminando por el lago, tenía que tranquilizarse si veía a Ron en ese momento no podría evitar pegarle, y no quería que Hermione se enterara de todo de ese modo, y luego pensó que tendría que decírselo Ron, ya que seguramente a él no le creería, y en su mente escucho una voz que le decía:

-Se lo merece, por traicionarte.-

-Eso le esta bien empleado.-

Harry movió la cabeza y dijo:

-No ella es mi mejor amiga eso no es justo.- Este se apoyo en un árbol y se dejo caer en él, estaba pensando recordando todo lo que quería olvidar a su cabeza vinieron imágenes de la muerte de sus padres de la muerte de Sirius, y de la muerte de Dumbledore, Harry levanto la vista y se tropezó con la tumba de Dumbledore, se levanto rápidamente, y en su cabeza oyó la voz de Dumbledore echándole la culpa de su muerte, y otras cosas comenzó a andar hacia atrás y no se dio cuenta de que estaba andando por el lago congelado.

Hermione estaba dando una vuelta por los alrededores de Howarts, y se dirigió a la tumba de Dumbledore, solía visitarla de vez en cuando, cuando tenía que pensar o quería estar sola, y en ese momento estaba pensando en lo que Malfoy le había dicho al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos.

-Granger.- Hermione se giro y se encontró con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Que quieres?- le había dicho ella.

-Deberías de hablar con Potter.-

-¿Porque dices eso?-

-Te necesita, hazme caso esta mal.- y se había ido sin decirle nada mas.

Hermione seguía allí, y estaba mirando muy fijamente la tumba de Dumbledore cuando escucho la voz de Harry.

Harry se llevo las manos a la cabeza y cayo de rodillas sobre el lago y dijo:

-No basta ya déjalo.-

El hielo comenzó a romperse debajo él, y cuando se dio cuenta se levanto pero se resbalo y cayo al lago, el agua estaba helada, sintió como un montón de cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo, Harry no intento salir a la superficie, no se sentía con fuerzas, no físicas si no mentales, se dejo arrastrar.

Hermione había llegado, al lago y pudo ver como Harry caía al agua, hecho a correr hacia donde el estaba, intento hacer magia pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y no podía, así que se tiro al agua para ayudar a Harry, al ver que este no salía a la superficie.

Harry cerró los ojos y a su mente vinieron esos ojos que no conseguía saber a quien pertenecían, sintió que alguien lo cogía de la mano, y se aferro a esa persona, tenia que saber de quien eran, tenia que saber a quien pertenecían esos ojos.

Hermione cogió a Harry de la mano y tiro de el hacia arriba, llego a la superficie, estaba helada, busco su varita, y hizo un hechizo de fuego para abrir una brecha, pero no sirvió de nada, se aferro a Harry intentando buscar el sitio por donde habían entrado, pero no conseguía encontrarlo, y sintió que algo mas fuerte que ella la sumergía en un profundo sueño, estaba helada ya no tenia fuerza, Harry sentía lo mismo, y de repente sintieron que algo tiraba de ellos, y Hermione abrió los ojos, y se encontraba en la nieve, agarrando la mano de Harry entre sus manos, se acerco a él, y le dio la vuelta, Harry estaba blanco, Hermione intento buscar a quien los había sacado pero allí no había nadie, se acerco a Harry estaba helada de frío pero no le importaba solo quería saber como ayudar a Harry.

Hermione se acerco a él, e intento acordarse de un hechizo que había leído para devolver el calor al cuerpo, pero no conseguía recordarlo, se puso a mirar a todos lados, y entonces se fijo en que la casa de Hagrig estaba mas cerca que el castillo, hizo un hechizo para trasladar a Harry y lo llevo allí, llamo a la puerta y espero, pero nadie le respondió, así que sin mas hizo un hechizo y abrió la puerta, vio que no estaba tampoco Fang en la casa, encendió la chimenea y puso unas mantas en el suelo y tumbo a Harry allí, Hermione se quito su capa y se hecho una manta por encima, le quito a Harry su túnica y lo puso lo mas cerca del fuego que pudo.

Hermione se quedo un rato pensando y se acordó del hechizo, y dijo:

-_Friarin mutus-_ hizo un giro de muñeca y apunto a Harry.

Harry sintió que un calor lo envolvía, el frío que sentía hasta hacia unos segundos se iba apagando poco a poco.

Hermione se acerco a él, y se seco la ropa con un hechizo, cogió la cabeza de Harry y se la apoyó en las piernas, cogió la manta de nuevo y se la hecho a ella por los hombros su cabello estaba empapado, y tenia los huesos congelados, abrigo mas a Harry y se quedo allí esperando a que él se despertara.

Harry se movió un poco y Hermione lo miro, estaba fijándose en sus ojos, y este al abrirlos, vio ese color acaramelado que lo volvía loco devolviéndole la mirada, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir creyendo que estaba soñando, pero al volverlos a abrir vio que seguían allí y que lo miraban preocupados, Harry se iba a incorporar cuando Hermione dijo:

-No, mejor quédate así, Harry debes de quedarte un poco mas al lado de la chimenea.- Harry al escuchar la voz de Hermione sintió un escalofrío, se levanto mas rápido, y miro a su mejor amiga, esta lo miro extrañada, y Harry al fijarse en sus ojos se dio cuenta de que eran los ojos de su amiga los que no le dejaban dormir, por los que había despertado, por los que no se había rendido del todo, comenzó a entender, porque se había sentido de esa manera en casa de los Dudley, porque cada vez que la veía con Ron le hervía la sangre, porque deseaba matar a Ron, por engañarla, porque se enfureció tanto al ver a Smicth haciéndole daño, y un montón de cosas mas, y dijo:

-No puede ser.- cerro los ojos, se negaba a aceptar lo que le estaba pasando, recordó lo que había pensado unos días atrás, abrió otra vez los ojos y la contemplo a tan poca distancia del, él le dijo:

-Estás empapada, ¿que te ha pasado?- quería alejar al máximo lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Bueno el caso es que te caíste al lago, y yo me tire para sacarte.- dijo esta mirándolo, y después bajo la mirada, de un tiempo a esa parte no era capaz de sostenerle la mirada a Harry.

-Pero ¿como se te ocurre hacer eso, ¿y si te hubiera pasado algo?- dijo este, y después recordó lo que pasó en la boda de Bill y le dijo:

-Es decir Gracias por ayudarme.- Hermione lo miro y le sonrió, Harry desvió la mirada y esta le dijo:

-Harry yo...-

-¿Como supiste que me había caído?- corto este.

-Estaba visitando la tumba de Dumbledore cuando te escuche.- dijo esta, Harry al nombrar a Dumbledore escucho otra vez la voz de este.

-Harry, ¿a quien le hablabas?- pregunto esta.

-No se que quieres decir.- dijo este.

-Te escuche decir no basta ya.- dijo esta:- pero cuando llegue solo estabas tú.- dijo esta.

-Debiste escuchar mal.- dijo este.

-Harry, no escuche mal.- dijo ella enfadada, recordaba lo que Malfoy le había dicho y no le gustaba que él supiera que Harry estaba mal y que ella no se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Hermione déjalo de verdad que estaba solo, no hablaba con nadie, eran cosas mías.- dijo este sonriéndole.

-No te vas a librar con una linda sonrisa Harry, quiero que me digas que te pasa últimamente.- dijo esta.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No es nada en serio.-

-Muy bien si no es nada explicarme entonces porque todavía no has visitado la tumba de Dumbledore.- dijo esta mirándolo seria, Harry abrió mucho los ojos y le dijo:

-Eso, es cosa mía.-

-¿Y porque todavía no has ido a verlo al despacho de Mcgonagall, me ha preguntado por ti, esta preocupado.- dijo esta, y añadió:- y yo también, llevas unos días muy raro, no hablas con nadie, desapareces y no comes casi, Harry si no me dices que te pasa no podré ayudarte.- dijo esta y al ver que él no la miraba, se acerco a él, le cogió de la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarla, este fijo su mirada en ella, y le dijo:

-Pues ayer no te preocupaba tanto.-

-¿A que viene eso?- dijo esta.

-Estuve desde que termino el duelo en la enfermería, y la única que estuvo allí fue Luna.- dijo este, había intentado dejar de mirarla pero ella no se lo había permitido.

-Eso fue, porque tuve que contarle a Ron lo que paso el otro día, para que entendiera porque estábamos así.- dijo esta.

-Ya, bueno Hermione déjalo por favor no tengo ganas de hablar.- dijo este.

-Pero yo si, quiero saber que es lo que sabe Malfoy y yo no.- dijo esta.

-¿Malfoy?- dijo Harry.-

-Si, él me dijo que estabas mal.- dijo esta.

-Ya veo, necesitaste que te lo dijera alguien, antes no hacia falta.- dijo este Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Desde que Ron y tú estáis juntos, yo ya no estoy ni en el segundo plano.- dijo este.

-¿Estas celoso?- dijo Hermione mirándolo sorprendida.

-Si, digo no, no es eso, el caso es que el día del duelo, te pusiste de su lado, cuando sabias que no llevaba razón, no esperaba que te pusieras de mi lado, ya viste que no te lo pedí, yo creí que tu no intervendrías en eso, pero al verte allí como su segundo...- Harry no dijo nada mas.

-Harry lo hice porque Ron estaba en desventaja, quería darle ánimos y además quería saber que era lo que le pasaba, y ahí algo que no te he dicho, ese día, Ron, estaba con la mirada perdida, era como si no fuera él.-

-No era él, estaba siendo manejado.- dijo este:- Voldemort le hizo algo, lo supe cuando lo mire a los ojos y me comenzó a arder la cicatriz, interfirió en el duelo, y cuando lo saque de su mente Ron se desmayo.-

-Fue culpa de Smicth, le metió cosas en la cabeza por eso te pego.- dijo está.

-Ya pero no me creyó, yo creía que era su mejor amigo y creyó antes a alguien que es nuestro enemigo que a mí que soy su supuestamente mejor amigo, además estaba claro de que deseaba hacer eso desde hacia tiempo.- dijo Harry y después añadió:

-Ese día me di cuenta de que estaba solo.- esto lo dijo bajito pero Hermione lo escucho, y le dijo:

-Eso es mentira, no estas solo nos sigues teniendo a nosotros, Harry, dime que te pasa, estas muy raro, hoy en el lago no has intentado salir, te has dejado llevar, cualquiera diría que querías ahogarte.- dijo esta y al ver que Harry no la miraba se dio cuenta de que su amigo se había rendido, que era eso lo que quería en el lago, que no era su imaginación.

-Harry ¿que te pasa, dímelo confía en mi cuéntame ¿porque no has ido a ver la tumba de Dumbledore, ¿porque estas tan decaído, ¿porque no quieres contármelo, acaso ya no confías en mi ¿esa es la amistad que dices que teníamos?-

-Esa amistad ha desaparecido.- dijo este.

-No, por mi parte sigue ahí, Harry esa amistad no se ha ido a no ser que tu quieres que se baya claro.-

-Hermione por favor déjalo ya.-

-No, no lo voy a dejar hasta que me digas que te pasa.-

-PUES YO NO QUIERO DECIRTELO, ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ.- dijo este gritándole.

-ME DA IGUAL QUE TU NO QUIERAS YO QUIERO SABER QUE ES LO QUE TE ESTA PASANDO, QUIERO QUE ME DIGAS DESDE CUANDO ERES TAN COBARDE, Y DESDE CUANDO TIENES MIEDO, ¿DONDE ESTA ESE HARRY QUE SE ENFRENTABA A TODO, ¿ESE QUE SIEMPRE ME DABA VALOR, ESE QUE SOLO PENSABA EN AYUDAR A LOS DEMÁS?-

-Hermione no sigas.- dijo este. Harry escucho la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza:

-Bueno, ya que estas con ella mírala, dentro de poco puede que no puedas verla mas, seguro que será muy buena ¿pero tu cuanto crees que pueda durar contra mi?-

-Ella será la siguiente, seguro que nos llevaremos bien.- dijo la voz de su madre en su cabeza.

-Si, esa sangre sucia no sabes cuanto disfrutare en coger a esa sabelotodo insufrible.- dijo la voz de Snape en su cabeza.

-No, basta, basta déjame en paz.- dijo este y se agarro otra vez la cabeza con fuerza, Hermione se acerco a él, y le dijo:

-Harry, ¿que pasa que tienes?- y al acercarse a él lo cogió del brazo derecho, y este sintió un fuerte dolor y la empujo, Hermione se dio un golpe en la espalda y lo miro, este se agarro el brazo y le dijo:

-Hermione déjalo, vete déjame en paz.-

-No, es él, ¿verdad, es Voldemort, ¿que te esta haciendo?- dijo esta y se acerco a él de nuevo, le volvió a coger por la barbilla y lo obligo a mirarle.

-Dime que te dice, dime que es lo que esta haciéndote ese maldito, Harry, no lo dejes que te atormente no lo escuches es mentira todo lo que te dice, Harry no ves que esta jugando contigo.- dijo esta Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No es él, Hermione, no lo entiendes no es él.-

-Entonces ¿quien, ¿que es lo que oyes? Harry dímelo.- dijo esta sosteniéndole la mirada y obligándole a él a mirarla a los ojos, Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Son mis padres, Sirius, Cedrig, Dumbledore, Hermione son todos, los que han dado su vida por mi, Hermione, fue mi culpa, todos murieron por mi culpa, todos dejaron a sus seres queridos aquí, por mi, yo los mate, yo, todo es por mi culpa, si yo no estuviera ellos estarían vivos, tienen razón, todos murieron por mi culpa, Sirius murió por mi estupidez y por mi imprudencia, por quererme hacer el héroe, Dumbledore, murió ante mis ojos, y yo no hice nada, deje que lo matara, y deje escapar a quien lo hizo, el estaba débil por mi culpa, si no le hubiera dado esa maldita poción, que lo debilito, y él no la habría bebido si no hubiera ido a buscar ese horcux de Voldemort, y todo para facilitarme a mi el trabajo de matar a Voldemort, para que no sea yo él que muera a sus manos, y mis padres, Hermione ellos murieron por que yo nací, podrían estar vivos si yo no existiera, podrían ser felices, y vosotros no estaríais en peligro, el padre de Luna, Berta Jonkins, Cedrig Diggory, Hermione todos, ellos tienen razón, están muertos por mi culpa, y yo no los quiero ayudar.- dijo este Hermione lo estaba mirando, y vio que Harry estaba llorando, lo abrazo fuertemente, y se dio cuenta de que ella también estaba llorando, y después dijo:

-Harry no es tu culpa, Sirius fue allí, porque tu estabas en peligro, murió porque no quiso dejarte solo estando tu en peligro, a Dumbledore no pudiste ayudarlo porque te paralizo, y tu no podrías saber, que cuando volvieseis os encontraríais con lo que os encontrasteis, y lo de tus padres, estoy segura de que no te culpan de nada de lo que paso, ellos lo hicieron porque te querían.- dijo esta aferrándose a él.

Harry no decía nada seguía llorando sin poder contenerse, y Hermione le dijo:

-Harry, tu no puedes ayudarlos, no puedes devolverlos a la vida.- dijo esta.

Pero en la mente de Hermione se escucho una voz que le dijo:

-Si que puede.- Hermione no dijo nada, lo ignoro, y mientras seguía abrazada a Harry pensaba en como ayudarlo.

-Harry, será mejor que hoy durmamos aquí, ya es muy tarde y si nos pillan entrando en el colegio a estas horas será peor.- dijo esta.

Harry no le contesto, al cabo de un rato él se separo de ella un poco y le dijo:

-Hermione, perdóname.-

-¿Porque?- dijo esta sin entenderlo.

-Yo, te he traído muchos problemas por ser mi amiga, a ti y a Ron, a veces creo que hubiera sido mejor que no me hubierais conocido.- dijo este.

-Harry nunca me he arrepentido de formar parte de tu vida.-

-Pero Ron, estoy seguro que más de una vez hubiese deseado no conocerme.-

-Harry eso no es cierto.- dijo esta.

Estuvieron un rato cayados y Hermione le dijo:

-Harry ¿porque no intentaste salvarte?-

-No quería salvarme, siempre he pensado que si no hubiera nacido, no habría pasado nada de esto, y todos seguirían vivos, y pensé que si dejaba de existir al menos tú y Ron ya no estaríais en peligro.- dijo este.

-Harry, y no has pensado, que si no hubieras nacido, Voldemort podría haber terminado con todos nosotros hace muchísimo tiempo, que solo gracias a ti, hubo trece años de paz en el mundo Mágico y en el mundo Muggel.- dijo esta y después le cogió la cara con cariño y le dijo:

-Y yo no seria capaz de vivir sabiendo que has muerto por salvarme a mi.- se miraron a los ojos, y Harry sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, acerco su mano a la que Hermione tenia posada en su cara, y se la agarro esta entrelazo sus dedos con los del, y se quedaron mirándose un rato mas, Hermione sintió algo extraño en su estomago, algo que solo había sentido cuando miraba a Ron, los dos apretaron mas uno la mano del otro, como deseando unirse y no separarse.

Harry aparto la mirada de ella, no podía mirar a su mejor amiga, no después de lo que había descubierto esa noche, no podría estar con ella a solas, no sabia si podría aguantar sin besarla, pero Ron era su mejor amigo.

Hermione sin saber porque se acerco a Harry y le iba a dar un beso en la mejilla y Harry se giro para decirle algo:

-Hermi...- pero no pudo continuar, ya que sintió los labios de Hermione muy cerca casi rozando los suyos, Hermione se separo un poco de el, y se mordió el labio inferior, y sintió la necesidad de besar a su mejor amigo en los labios.

Y así lo hizo, Hermione rozo sus labios con los de Harry, y sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo, seguía teniendo la mano de Harry cogida, él abrió los ojos, al máximo, pero al ver que Hermione los había cerrado le correspondió al beso.

Hermione tenía los ojos cerrados, se separo de él muy poco y lo beso de nuevo, esta vez los dos buscaron los labios del otro, abrieron a la vez los labios, y sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar al mismo ritmo.

Apretaron sus manos con mas fuerza deseando no separarse, Hermione paso su mano libre por el cuello de Harry y enredo sus dedos en su pelo, Harry puso su mano en la cintura de esta, sentía que no quería separarse de ella en ningún momento, recordó todos los besos que se había dado anteriormente, y se dio cuenta de que ese era el mejor de todos, sintió que Hermione tiraba de él hacia ella.

Separaron sus manos, y Hermione la paso también sobre su cuello, y Harry puso esa mano en su mejilla, se separaron un poco, y después de respirar se volvieron a besar de nuevo, de la misma manera, Hermione tiro de Harry, y este sintió como caía sobre ella, apoyo su mano en la manta que había extendida para que no se hiciera daño, y bajaran poco a poco.

Harry acaricio la mejilla de Hermione, y la imagen de Ron le vino a la mente, y se separo de Hermione un poco y los dos se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

-No puedo hacerle esto a Ron.- Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Yo lo siento, no he podido evitarlo.- le dijo en el oído.

-Yo tampoco.- le respondió ella en el mismo tono que él en su oído, y después le dijo:

-Yo creo que no deberíamos, de vernos en un tiempo, es lo mejor.- continuo este.

-Si, tengo que hablar con Ron, tengo que contarle lo que ha pasado.- dijo esta, seguía con las manos al rededor del cuello de Harry, este levanto un poco la cabeza, y volvió a encontrarse con sus ojos, ¿como no se había dado cuenta antes de que eran de ella,

Si, si que se había dado cuenta pero lo había querido evitar.- se contesto el mismo.

Harry se quedo mirándola a los ojos, no quería quitarse de como estaban, sabia que no debía pero, no podía evitar querer besarla de nuevo, sentir su sabor una vez mas, quiso mirar la hora quería acordarse de ese día y esa hora durante todo el tiempo posible.

Pero se acordó de que su reloj no funcionaba, y Hermione lo acerco un poco más a ella, y miro su reloj y le dijo:

-Son la una de la mañana.-Harry le sonrió, y al estar más cerca todavía el uno sentía el aliento del otro, Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Perdóname Harry.- y le volvió a besar, atrayéndolo mas a ella, Harry respondió al beso, quiso deshacerse de la imagen de Ron, pero no podía, se sentía muy mal, y mientras se besaban sintió que Hermione estaba llorando, supo que ella se sentía igual de mal por hacer eso, y a la mente de el vino la imagen de Ron besando a Luna, cerro los ojos, al sentir que él y Hermione se sentían tan mal por hacerle eso, y el sin embargo se lo estaba haciendo a ella, se separaron y Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y después otro en el cuello, y se quedo allí con la cabeza entre su cuello y su hombro abrazándola, Hermione le acariciaba el pelo, y mientras los dos pensaban en que ya no podrían estar solos en ningún sitio.


	12. El significado de la marca

Perdón por tardar tanto en escribir es que estoy currando y no me queda tiempo entre eso y la mudanza a mi nueva casa, bueno espero que no se molesten mucho.

Gracias por los comentarios de veras que me agrada saber que os gusta mi fic y que lo seguís, espero que lo sigáis aunque tarde en poner espero que después de la mudanza me quedare un poco mas libre os podré poner más seguido nuevos capis, bueno gracias de nuevo besos cuidaros y aquí os dejo eso:

**El significado de la marca.**

Harry se despertó al escuchar una alarma, en su oído, abrió los ojos y vio que tenia las gafas, le resulto muy extraño, ya que nunca dormía con las gafas puestas, esa noche no había tenido pesadillas, y estaba muy relajado, se incorporo, y al mover su mano, sintió que rozaba con la de alguien, Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que había dormido, echado en el hombro de Hermione, sonrió al ver que esta estaba sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se levanto, se dio cuenta de que estaba en casa de Hagrig, le extraño, no se había dado cuenta ayer, y se llevo un buen susto cuando oyó la puerta del semigigante abrirse:

-Vaya ya te has despertado.- dijo Hagrig al ver a Harry despierto.

-Yo, ella, esto no ...-

-Tranquilo muchacho, vi vuestras túnicas, estaban empapadas, ahora desayunamos y me contáis que paso ayer, Mcgonagall estaba muy preocupada, estuvimos buscándoos hasta las dos de la mañana, y al llegar aquí, os vi a los dos dormidos se lo dije a Mcgonagall y esta se lo dijo a Ron que estaba desesperado pensando que os había pasado algo.- dijo este y saco tres tazas del mueble, saco su paraguas para hacer te, y al cabo de unos segundos este ya estaba echo, el pitido de la tetera despertó a Hermione, esta palpo con su mano a su lado y al no notar a Harry abrió los ojos se incorporo muy rápido llamándolo:

-Harry.-

-Estoy aquí, tranquila, no me he ido.- dijo este y le sonrió, Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y Hagrig dijo:

-¿Una taza de te Hermione, Harry esta apunto de contarme porque estabais aquí cuando llegue ayer.- dijo este.

-Si gracias Hagrig.- los tres se sentaron a la mesa, y le contaron a Hagrig lo del lago, pero no lo que ellos habían hablado ni nada de lo que paso allí.

-Bueno, Harry ¿como se te ocurre ponerte de pie en el lago?-

-Fue sin querer, me dolía la cicatriz, y comencé a andar y sin darme cuenta fui a parar al lago, este se desquebrajo, y no me dio tiempo a irme y me caí, menos mal que Hermione me ayudo.- dijo este y le sonrió.-

-La verdad es que no fui yo la que te saco, yo te subí a la superficie pero cuando llegue esta estaba congelada y no encontraba la parte que se había roto, nos estábamos hundiendo de nuevo y cerré los ojos un momento cuando los abrí estábamos en la nieve los dos.-

-Bueno pues yo creo que va siendo hora de que volváis al castillo, se lo contéis a la profesora Mcgonagall y al pobre Ron.- Harry al escuchar el nombre de su mejor amigo sintió algo de culpa por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Bueno Hagrig gracias por el te, ya nos veremos.- dijeron los dos al salir de la casa de este.

No fueron capaces de hablar en el transcurso de la casa de Hagrig al castillo, no se miraron hasta que llegaron al despacho de Mcgonagall, allí, Hermione le dijo:

-Respecto a lo de ayer...-

-Hermione mejor olvidarlo, Ron, no podemos hacerle esto, y yo no me siento con fuerzas de decirle lo que paso.- dijo este.

-Yo tampoco, quería decirte que si veías bien que no se lo cuente, que hagamos como que no pasó nada.-

-Si será lo mejor.- dijo este y después Hermione dijo la contraseña, los dos subieron en la escalera, y al llegar tocaron a la puerta esta se abrió, y vieron que la profesora Mcgonagall no estaba allí.

-Vaya no esta, será mejor que volvamos en otro momento.- dijo Harry y este se dirigió a la puerta pero esta se cerro, y no se podía abrir.

-Ahora que estas aquí, no crees que podrías hablarme.- escucho la voz de Dumbledore a sus espaldas.

Harry intento abrir la puerta pero no podía, se extraño ya que Dumbledore no podía hacer magia eso tenia que ser obra de alguien, ¿Pero de quien?

Harry se fijo en todo el despacho y solo estaban el y Hermione, y le dijo:

-¿La has cerrado tú?-

-Claro que no, yo no he hecho nada.-

-No podrás salir hasta que no hables conmigo Harry.- dijo la voz de Dumbledore otra vez.

Harry no contesto siguió intentando abrir la puerta pero no había manera.

-Ya te he dicho que no se abrirá hasta que hablemos, ¿recuerdas tu quinto año, pues es igual.- dijo este.

Harry saco su varita y apunto a la puerta, azoto la barita pero la puerta no se abrió.

Intento mas hechizos pero no había manera Hermione lo observaba, sin hacer nada, y Dumbledore solo le decía que eso era inútil.

De repente Fawkes el fénix que había sido de Dumbledore entro en el despacho, Hermione se acerco a el para acariciarlo, y al fijarse en Dumbledore vio que este tenía cara de preocupación, Harry no se había dado cuenta del fénix, y este comenzó a cantar, Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-No Fawkes ahora no.- dijo este, y Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el brazo y en la cicatriz, y cayo de rodillas al suelo al escuchar el canto del fénix, Draco que estaba solo en su habitación cayo al suelo por el dolor de su brazo, y no pudo evitar el gritar, dio gracias por que nadie estuviera allí, si no, no podría haber ocultado el dolor esta vez era mas fuerte que las demás veces.

Harry estaba en el suelo, agarrándose la frente, ya que ese dolor era más fuerte que el del brazo, Dumbledore lo miraba sorprendido, no esperaba que cuando eso pasaba Harry sintiera dolor en la frente eso no debería de pasar, solo debería de dolerle el brazo nada mas.

Hermione lo observaba sin saber que hacer, Harry grito, no podía soportar el dolor de su cicatriz, de repente este se levanto, se dio la vuelta y miro al cuadro de Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Haber quien gana viejo.- Hermione al ver a Harry dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aterrada, sus ojos volvían a ser negros, Dumbledore lo miraba sin entender que era lo que le pasaba al muchacho, vio como Harry se giraba azotaba la varita y la puerta salía volando, en ese momento la profesora Mcgonagall estaba en el penúltimo escalón y al ver la puerta volar subió rápido y al ver a Harry dijo:

-Potter ¿que significa esto?- en ese momento el fénix dejo de cantar y Harry cayo hacia delante, y Mcgonagall lo sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo.

-¿Pero que...?.- Mcgonagall llevo a Harry hasta una silla y miro a Hermione, esta seguía mirando a Harry asustada, Mcgonagall la miro y le dijo:

-Señorita Granger exijo una explicación ahora mismo ¿que hacían ustedes dos en mi despacho, que le han echo a la puerta y que le pasa al señor Potter?- dijo esta con su habitual tono severo.

-Minerva será mejor que te lo explique yo no creo que ella pueda hablar por ahora.- dijo la voz del profesor Lupin desde detrás de Hermione, esta se giro y vio como este se quitaba una capa de invisibilidad, y vio que también estaba un poco asustado.

-Pues empieza Remus porque no entiendo nada.- dijo esta.

-Primero llevemos a Harry a la enfermería, después te lo explicare todo.- dijo este y hizo flotar el cuerpo de Harry, Hermione no los siguió, no era capaz de moverse, en su mente solo veía el color de ojos de Harry, lo sola que se había sentido al verlos, la oscuridad que la había embargado, y el miedo que había sentido.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo Dumbledore, Hermione se giro para ver a Dumbledore y este le dijo:

-Necesito saber que le a pasado a Harry.- dijo este serio pero con su tono de tranquilidad, Hermione le contó todo lo que Harry le había contado en la cabaña de Hagrig de que se sentía culpable de su muerte y de las demás, y que eran las voces de ellos las que le decían que él tenia la culpa de todo, y que era su responsabilidad, también le dijo lo de que Harry les podía ayudar y la voz que había escuchado ella en su cabeza diciéndole que era verdad que él podía.

-Me temo que vamos a tener problemas.- dijo Dumbledore, Hermione miro a Dumbledore y le dijo:

-Profesor pero ¿que le esta pasando a Harry?-

Dumbledore la miro y le dijo:

-Será mejor que vaya a hablar con la profesora Mcgonagall señorita Granger tengo entendido que usted tiene que contarle porque ayer no aparecieron ni usted ni el señor Potter.- dijo este y después desapareció de su cuadro, Hermione se dio cuenta de que Dumbledore no quería contarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo con Harry.

La profesora Mcgonagall y el profesor Lupin estaban en la enfermería hablando sobre lo sucedido en el despacho y el porque el se encontraba allí y dejo a los chicos entrar sin que ella estuviera presente.

-Albus me dijo que tenía que hablar con Harry, pero que este se negaba a hablar con él.-

-Ya le dijo a Albus que no seria fácil que Harry fuera.-

-Bueno pero lo que paso después no me lo esperaba, algo le esta pasando y no lo entiendo, la cicatriz le dolía muchísimo, y le empezó así de repente, y después se desmayo.- dijo este miraba a Harry y todavía tenia en su cabeza la mirada de este de hacia tan solo unos minutos.

-Profesora Mcgonagall, necesitamos que venga un momento.- entro un alumno de Slytherin por la puerta de la enfermería.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto esta.

-Es Draco Malfoy, lo hemos encontrado en su habitación, estaba en el suelo, y tiene mucha fiebre.- dijo el muchacho no seria de un curso superior a segundo.

-Baya, Lupin voy a comprobar que pasa, quédate con Potter, ahora vuelvo.-

Al cabo de quince minutos la profesora Mcgonagall apareció trayendo a Draco Malfoy con ella, esté tenia muy mala cara.-

-Vaya esto se esta volviendo una costumbre.- dijo Madame Pomfrey al ver entrar a Draco.

-¿Que quiere decir?- pregunto este mientras se sentaba en una de las camas ayudado por su directora.

-Pues que usted y el señor Potter se enfermen a la vez, resulta que todas las veces que han venido a sido a la vez.- dijo esta.

Lupin miro a Mcgonagall y esta iba a hablar cuando alguien llamo a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Minerva ¿que es lo que ha pasado?- pregunto Annie k entraba a toda velocidad por la puerta.

-Pues el caso es que...-

-Profesora Mcgonagall yo venia a hablar con usted.- dijo la voz de Hermione que había entrado a la enfermería segundos después que su profesora de Dcao.

-Ha ya veo que aparecieron.- dijo Annie girándose para quedar frente a frente con Hermione, esta le devolvió la mirada, y vio que su profesora no la miraba con mucha simpatía, Hermione le dedico la misma mirada y después dijo:

-Si, y si me permite tengo que hablar con la directora.- dijo esta muy fría.

-Pues comience.- dijo esta. Draco las miro a las dos, y sin saber porque se dio cuenta de que Hermione sabía quien era ella.

-Hablare con ella, no tengo porque contarle cosas que ni le van ni le vienen a usted.- dijo la joven, Lupin y Mcgonagall la miraron, y Lupin dijo:

-Señorita Granger no puede hablarle así a una profesora.- dijo este serio.

-Pues que no se inmiscuya en cosas que no le importan, yo solo hablare con usted y con la profesora Mcgonagall, a nadie mas le importa lo que Harry y yo hiciéramos ayer.- dijo esta fríamente mirando a su profesora.

-¿Pero quien te crees que eres muchachita para dirigirte así a mi, no sabes quien soy yo.- dijo esta.

-A mí me da igual quien sea usted, pero yo no tengo que contarle lo que yo estuviera haciendo.- dijo esta y miro a Mcgonagall y le dijo:

-Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿quiere que hablemos ahora o después de clases?- pregunto esta sin hacer caso a su profesora.

-Pues mejor que me lo diga ahora, venga vamos a hablar afuera.- dijo esta y salio con Hermione de la enfermería.

-¿Pero quien se cree que es?- dijo Annie al verla salir.

-Su mejor amiga, te guste o no.- dijo Lupin mirándola.

-¿Pero que se cree al hablarme así?- dijo esta enfadada.

-Bueno en parte tiene razón, usted no es nadie para que ella le tenga que contar nada.- intervino Draco.

-¿Como que no soy nadie?- dijo esta mirando al chico, y después dijo:- ¿y que haces tú aquí Draco?-

-Bueno, siento decirle que aunque sea mi madrina, no tengo que informarle de que es lo que me a ocurrido.- dijo este.

-Vaya veo que hoy estáis muy puestos todos.- dijo esta mirando al chico.

-Ya ve.-dijo este.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que dejemos de discutir.- dijo Lupin, y se fijo en como Annie se acercaba a Draco y le ponía la mano en la frente y este abrió mucho los ojos ante este gesto.

-Tienes mucha fiebre, espero que se te baje con lo que te dio Popy.- dijo esta y después le alboroto el pelo y le sonrió.

Draco se sintió un poco raro, nunca lo habían tratado tan bien, se sentía raro, ella lo trataba con cariño, Draco recordó a su madre, y sintió un poco de nostalgia su madre era así, pero su padre le había prohibido que le diera cariño, la obligaba a tratarlo fríamente, decía que esa era la mejor manera de que él se convirtiera en el mejor de los mortinfagos.

Harry se movió en la cama, y abrió los ojos, se llevo una mano a la frente y se rozo la cicatriz, después se incorporo, y vio al profesor Lupin de espaldas y a Annie Hester su profesora de Dcao allí, le extraño que ella se encontrara allí, se fijo en todo y se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en la enfermería, la puerta se abrió, y la profesora Mcgonagall entro por la puerta seguida de Hermione, esta miro nada mas entrar a la cama de Harry, se encontró con sus ojos, este le dedico una sonrisa, y ella se la respondió, pero se dio cuenta de que no era la misma de siempre, estaba extraña algo le pasaba.

-¿Usted no tendría que estar en clases señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora de Dcao, Harry la miro había notado cierto tono enfadado en ella al referirse a Hermione, pero mas se sorprendió al escuchar como esta le respondía.

-Si, al igual que usted, ya que es su clase en la que tendría que estar.- dijo esta y comenzó a andar hacia Harry y sonrió más y le dijo:

-¿Estas mejor?-

-Si, pero ¿como llegue aquí?- dijo este mirando a Hermione, se había olvidado de la demás gente, y ella le dijo:

-La profesora Mcgonagall te trajo junto con el profesor Lupin.- dijo esta.

-Bueno, pero ¿que me paso?- dijo este sin entender que hacia allí.

-Pues que después de cargarse la puerta de mi despacho usted se desmayo.- dijo la profesora Mcgonagall.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-¿Que hice que?-

-Bueno el caso es que Dumbledore quería hablar contigo y me pidió que cerrara la puerta para que no pudieras salir sin antes hablar con él.- dijo el profesor Lupin, Harry ahora se volvió hacia él y lo miro fríamente y le dijo:

-¿Que usted hizo que?-

-Bueno, es que me dijo que no quieres hablar con él y él dice que tiene algo que..-

-Me da igual lo que el diga o deje de decir, no es mas que un cuadro, y que sea la ultima vez que se mete en mis asuntos.- dijo este.

-Harry, no creo que tengas que enfadarte con él.- dijo Hermione suavemente.

-¿A ti te parece bien?- dijo este volviéndose a ella.

-No, he querido decir eso, pero creo que debes de aceptar ya que Dumbledore esta muerto que Snape lo mato.- dijo esta.

-Hermione, se perfectamente que esta muerto, y que fue ese maldito el que lo hizo.- dijo este frió.

-No se quien les habrá dicho que Severus lo mato, pero no quiero que vuelvan a culparlo, eso es mentira.- intervino Annie.

-Annie, se que es difícil de creer pero fue él.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-No, eso es mentira, dime quien es quien lo dice que me lo diga en la cara, es un mentiroso.-

-Profesora Hester no hable de lo que no sabe.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Tu estabas allí?- le pregunto ella.

-No, pero..-

-Si no estabas como puedes afirmar que fue el, tal vez quien les informo es un mentiroso.- dijo esta.

-Confiamos plenamente en esa persona y créeme que no nos mentiría.- dijo Lupin.

-Si, pues yo no estoy tan segura, seguro que fue el él que mato a Dumbledore.- dijo esta, Draco abrió los ojos al máximo y se fijo en el moreno.

-NO VUELVA A DECIR ESO.- le grito Hermione, Harry la miro asombrado, y esta le cogió la mano y miro a su profesora desafiante.

-Señorita Granger.- dijo Mcgonagall fijándose en la chica.

La profesora de Dcao miro a Hermione, y después salio de allí, estaba muy enfadada, Hermione miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Me tengo que ir a clase nos veremos luego.- Harry no le contesto, estaba muy agradecido con su mejor amiga por haberlo defendido, pero seguía notando algo en ella que no era normal.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes pueden ir a clase también.- dijo Popy al cabo de media hora tras mirar que ninguno tuviera fiebre.

Harry se levanto de la cama, había hablado con Mcgonagall y esta le había dicho que no se volviera a repetir lo de la noche anterior, este se lo prometió, y además sabia que él y Hermione ya no podría estar como hasta ese momento no después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, Draco iba a su lado, pero no se percato hasta que este le dijo:

-¿Estas mejor?- Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Desde cuando te preocupas?-

-No me preocupo no quiero que digas que te gane en el torneo porque estabas en baja forma, necesito que estés al cien por cien tanto sicológica como físicamente.- dijo este con su habitual tono de desprecio y arrastrando las palabras.

-Ya veo, entonces fue por eso que hablaste con Hermione.- dijo este.

-Así que Granger te lo dijo.-

-Si, ¿como lo sabias?- pregunto este.

-Últimamente he soñado cosas muy raras entre otras a ti rodeado, de gente que te echaba la culpa de sus muertes, no se como pero sueño con cosas tuyas.- dijo este.

-¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo que tenemos en el brazo?- dijo Harry, y después afirmo:- no mejor dicho yo estoy seguro de que tiene que ver con eso, mañana voy a ir a la biblioteca haber si descubro que significa esta marca.- dijo este.

-Yo también pensé que encontraría algo en la biblioteca pero no fue así, mire en todos los libros que podrían traer alguna información.- dijo este.

-¿En todos?- pregunto este de forma misteriosa, sonrió al ver la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy:- ¿Hasta en la sección prohibida?-

-Potter no podemos coger esos libros.- dijo este.

-Yo tengo mis medios.- afirmo el moreno todavía con su sonrisa y con un brillo en los ojos.

-Bueno, lo siento pero yo no voy a meterme en líos, si quieres hazlo tu.- dijo Draco:- y si te pillan te fastidias.-

-No me van a pillar.- dijo este sin más y luego le dijo:

-Bueno me voy a mi clase de Transformaciones.- y tras despedirse con la mano se marcho, Draco lo miro irse y dijo:

-Me gustaría saber como esta tan seguro de que no lo pillaran.-

-No quieras saber mas de la cuenta, y a mi me gustaría saber desde cuando se llevan tan bien.- le dijo una voz detrás del, su corazón se paralizo, y después vio como una chica de melena larga y roja pasaba por su lado, le dedicaba una sonrisa y se iba por donde Potter se había marchado.

-No quieras saber más de la cuenta.- le contesto este.

Draco sonrió, y después se dio la vuelta y se fue, él tenia clase de Herbó logia.

Harry estaba sentado en la sala común, hacia una semana que había estado en la enfermería, todas las tardes iba a la biblioteca y miraba todos los libros que encontraba que podían traer información para él, pero sin ningún éxito el torneo comenzaba mañana, y el primer partido de quidich seria esa tarde, tenia pensado ir a verlo, ya que llevaba una semana intentando que Hermione hablara con él, pero ella lo evitaba por todos los medios siempre tenia una excusa para irse y dejarlo con la palabra en la boca, mas de una vez Neville y los otros le habían preguntado que era lo que le había echo, este no les contestaba, con Ron las cosas se habían arreglado dos días después pero no se atrevía a mirar a su mejor amigo a la cara, se sentía muy mal, así que casi siempre estaba solo, o con Luna esta últimamente había estado con él, se dedicaba a buscar en la biblioteca sobre el velo mientras Harry se dedicaba a su marca y la de Draco.

Harry miro el reloj de la sala común quedaban veinte minutos para el partido, y se levanto y se dirigió hacia el estadio.

Al llegar se dirigió a la hierva aunque esta estaba cubierta por nieve, Harry cerro los ojos y dejo que el aire le diera en la cara, era una sensación que le encantaba, pero tenia cosas que hacer y el quidich no era la mas importante, Harry respiro profundamente, no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo observaba desde las gradas.

Hermione llevaba allí sentada bastante tiempo, le gustaba leer al aire libre, eso si muy abrigada, pero sobre todo necesitaba pensar, sabia que Harry se había dado cuenta de que ella lo estaba evitando, pero no podía estar con él, recordaba en cada momento lo que sucedió en el despacho de Dumbledore, y para su asombro se había dado cuenta de que le tenia miedo, sabia que eso no era de ser su amiga, pero no lo podía evitar tenia miedo de él de sus ojos y de lo que ellos le habían inspirado en el despacho.

Harry abrió los ojos mirando al cielo, y se quedo allí de pie mirándolo un rato mas hasta que alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda, y le dijo:

-Amigo, no se porque quisiste dejarlo se nota que te encanta.-

-Ya, pero tengo cosas de las que ocuparme sin falta.- dijo este y después miro a Ron y le dijo:- mucha suerte, estoy seguro de que os ira muy bien.- después se dirigió a las gradas, y al llegar arriba vio a Hermione, este se dirigió hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, y le dijo:

-Hola.-

-Hola.- dijo esta y la gente comenzó a llegar, y a sentarse en las gradas.

-¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?- pregunto este sin apartar la mirada del campo.

-Es que después de lo que paso es muy incomodo el estar solos.- dijo esta.

-Ya pero no es solo por eso, ¿verdad?- dijo este con una amarga sonrisa en la mirada.

Hermione lo miro y a él se le confirmaron las sospechas.

-Necesito que me digas que te pasa.- dijo este seguía sin mirarla se había dado cuenta que ella no lo miraba directamente a los ojos últimamente.

-Harry, no me pasa nada.- dijo esta volviendo a mirar hacia el campo ya empezaban a entrar en el estadio los jugadores, Luna era la que estaba comentando el partido, pero Harry no la escuchaba, no le interesaba el partido en ese momento, solo quería saber que le pasaba a Hermione.

-No me mientas sabes que no me gusta.- dijo este.

-No te estoy mintiendo es la verdad, no me pasa nada de nada.- dijo esta y vio que se levantaba y gritaba el nombre de Ron animándolo.

Harry no se levanto y no dijo nada, miro a Hermione, esta seguía con la vista fija en Ron y en los demás jugadores, Harry vio a Draco Malfoy dirigiéndole una sonrisa desde su escoba, y al pasar cerca de la grada donde el estaba dijo:

-Esto será genial, tenemos la copa en el bolsillo.- Harry lo miro muy serio, y se levanto y al ver a Ginny le dijo:

-No dejes que ese coja la smich, sabes que es tan malo que ni teniéndola delante la coge así que no lo dejes.- Ginny le sonrió y le dijo:

-Tranquilo que no la cojera.- y se fue al centro por encima de los demás en su posición de buscadora, enfrente estaba Draco.

Harry se dedico a ver el partido, a mitad de este había comenzado a llover, Harry había decidído dejar a Hermione tranquila, al cabo de media hora después de que estuviera lloviendo Ginny y Draco habían visto la smich, Harry se fijo en ellos, y vio como a su pesar Draco alcanzaba a Ginny, no sabia que le había dicho pero esta había bajado su velocidad, y se había quedado parada y Draco aprovecho para cerrar su mano alrededor de la escurridiza smich, luego se acerco a donde estaba Harry y le dijo:

-Te dedico esta victoria Potter sin ti no lo abría conseguido.- Harry lo miro con odio, y este sonrió satisfecho de si mismo, Ginny y los demás jugadores de Gryfindor se habían ido ya al vestíbulo, las gradas habían comenzado a vaciarse.

Harry vio como los jugadores de Slytherin se iban de allí, Hermione al ver que él no se movía se decidió a pasar por delante de él, y cuando ya lo había echo, este le agarro la mano y la retuvo, Hermione se giro y lo miro y vio que este seguía con la vista fija en el campo, y le dijo:

-Harry esta lloviendo será mejor que entremos o nos vamos a poner perdidos.- dijo esta.

-Mas de lo que estamos no, quiero que me digas que te pasa.-Harry se lo dijo tranquilamente, no se notaba nada de enfado ni de reproche.

-Harry de verdad que no me pasa nada más que lo que te he dicho.- y se volvió para irse pero Harry la hizo girarse y que lo mirara a la cara y le dijo:

-Entonces porque no miras a la cara.- la miro fijamente, ahora solo había en su mirada esos ojos verdes que ella conocía y estaban tristes, necesitaba algo que ella en ese momento no le podía dar, ya que no era la mas idónea para consolarlo, no fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos mas de unos segundos, ella retiro la mirada, Harry al ver su reacción la soltó y le dijo:

-Está bien, no me digas nada, no te volveré a preguntar ni a molestar.- dijo este y comenzó a caminar esta solo le dijo:

-Gracias.- Harry se fue a la sala de los menesteres no quería ver a nadie, le dolía el corazón, pero sobre todo se arrepentía profundamente de lo que había sucedido en la cabaña de Hagrig desde ese día Hermione no era la misma.

Harry entro en la sala común justo a la hora limite, no fue al gran comedor no tenia hambre para cenar, se dirigió a su cuarto y saco de su baúl la capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador iba a ir esa noche a la biblioteca y iba a mirar en la sección prohibida.

Eran las una de la mañana y en su habitación ya sonaba la acostumbrada melodía de los ronquidos de Ron y Neville, Harry salio de su cuarto, estaba vestido de forma muggel, y bajo las escaleras hasta la sala común, allí miro el mapa y se puso la capa, salio y se dirigió a la biblioteca al llegar se dirigió a la sección prohibida con un hechizo abrió la puerta y entro, se dedico a fijarse en un montón de libros, al acordarse de lo sucedido en su primer año, Harry puso un encantamiento silenciador en esa parte de la biblioteca para que si habría algún libro no lo descubrieran.

Encontró un libro que se titulaba, _"Significado de los diferentes dibujos mágicos."_ Harry lo dejo en uno de los montones que ya tenia, había separado sus libros en unos cuantos montones, uno era el que no entendía, ese libro estaba escrito en runas antiguas se acordó de Hermione, había otros en otros idiomas que Harry no entendía, luego había otro montón que eran los menos probables que trajera algo sobre ese tema, el montón de los libros que le podían dar información y el montón de los que ya había visto.

Harry estaba ahora con dos libros que habían llamado su atención, que se titulaban: _"Diferentes puertas hacia la oscuridad" _y _"Puertas encontradas hacia lo desconocido" _Harry los puso aparte, le intrigaban esos libros, se puso a ojear otro de los tantos que tenia, y como en los anteriores no encontró nada, eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, solo tenia tres horas mas, ya que a las siete y media tenia que estar en su cama, para que sus amigos no se dieran cuenta.

Estaba ojeando otro libro cuando alguien entro en la biblioteca, Harry se coloco la capa cubriéndose a él y a todos los libros que estaban a la vista, había colocado todo de manera que lo cubriera completamente y no se dieran cuenta, también había echado un hechizo ilusionarlo para que no se dieran cuenta de que en las estanterías faltaban libros.

Se llevo una sorpresa cuando vio al profesor Lupin, con Mcgonagall y Hermione en la biblioteca, Harry no se esperaba eso, Hermione estaba con un montón de libros y Lupin miro a las dos mujeres y les dijo:

-¿Habéis conseguido averiguar algo?- la profesora Mcgonagall fue la primera que hablo.

-Albus se niega a contarme nada, dice que no sabe que pasa, ja y yo me lo creo.- dijo esta, Hermione tomo la palabra.

-Yo, no es que haya encontrado mucha información, no entiendo como a alguien le pueden cambiar los ojos de color, y trasmitir eso tan escalofriante al mirarte.- dijo esta.

-Ya pero eso no nos ayuda tenemos que encontrar que es lo que le esta pasando.- dijo este.

-Bueno, yo solo puedo pensar que Voldemort esta metido en esto, el se agarraba fuertemente la cicatriz.- dijo Hermione.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de él.

-Ya pero eso no es nada nuevo, pero que sus ojos pasen de ser verdes que trasmiten afecto, o otras cosas, a negros, que lo único que hacen es que te sientas deprimido, solo, bueno Hermione tu sabes como se siente alguien al verlos.- dijo Lupin.

-Si, y te confieso, que desde ese día no soy capaz a mirarlo, a los ojos, él se ha dado cuenta y me ha preguntado un montón de veces que me pasa, hasta hoy y me ha dicho que ya no me molestara mas, no se que me pasa pero me da miedo estar sola con él.- dijo esta, Harry sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su brazo y pensó "ahora no", y también sintió que su corazón se rompía, Hermione tenia miedo de quedarse solo con él, pero ¿que era eso de que sus ojos habían cambiado de color?.

-Bueno, sigue investigando sobre él, nosotros no le quitamos el ojo de encima, así que no te preocupes.- dijo Lupin.

-Bueno yo me voy a acostar estoy muy cansada, y no podré explicar que es lo que me pasa si mañana me preguntan.- dijo Hermione se despidió de sus profesores y se fue de la biblioteca, Harry pensó que Mcgonagall y Lupin no tardarían en seguirla pero se equivocaba, Mcgonagall miro a Lupin y le dijo:

-Mañana empieza el torneo, la primera prueba la evaluáis tú y Annie, los duelos lo haremos entre todos, hay que tener mucho cuidado, ahora ahí que escoger a los diez candidatos, espero que no nos equivoquemos, y que ellos dos pasen.- dijo esta.

-Ya, pero tranquila, estoy seguro de que no les será difícil, son muy buenos los dos y pasaran sin problemas.- dijo este y después salio de la biblioteca Mcgonagall lo siguió apagando todas las luces.

Harry decidió no pensar en lo que había escuchado, al menos ya sabia lo que le pasaba a Hermione, copio los libros ahora enfadado, ella le tenia miedo, abrió uno de ellos y lo comenzó a ojear, ¿como era posible que no le hubiera dicho nada de eso, paso la hoja sin mirar la anterior,¿acaso tenia miedo de que la atacara, paso a la siguiente, ¿tan poco lo valoraba,¿no podía decirle la verdad de lo que le pasaba, tenia que ocultarle que sus ojos se habían cambiado de color, y que le daba miedo.

Pasó a la siguiente hoja y pensó:

"Me tiene miedo, creo que es peor saberlo que no". Harry paso a la siguiente hoja, y miro al techo, se quedo un rato observándolo y decidió que esa noche ya no podría seguir con eso cerro el libro que tenia en las manos y se levanto, saco su varita y montón por montón fue colocando los libros, llego a los que le quedaba por revisar, hizo el encantamiento para que se colocaran, Harry estaba supervisando como se colocaban, pero se desconcentro un momento y uno de ellos se cayo bocabajo abierto, Harry se agacho para cogerlo, y vio el titulo que rezaba: _"Significado de los diferentes dibujos mágicos."_, Harry lo cogió y al darle la vuelta encontró el dibujo de la pluma del fénix, que él y Draco tenían, cogió el libro marco la hoja y se lo guardo, no creía que alguien se diera cuenta de que había desaparecido, también se llevo los otros dos libros que le habían llamado la atención, iba a buscar un encantamiento para copiar lo que esos libros decían, así podría devolverlos al día siguiente.

Harry coloco todo los demás y con su capa puesta salio de allí, llego a la sala común y se fue a su cuarto guardo los tres libros en su baúl escondidos y se metió en la cama, eran las cinco y media de la mañana, no dormiría mucho, pero al menos había valido la pena ir esa noche a la sección prohibida.

Harry se despertó debido a un enorme grito que Ron había dado, Harry se incorporo en la cama y miro a su amigo y tras ponerse las gafas dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que te pasa?- dijo este.

-Dímelo tú.- dijo Ron mirando a su amigo.

-¿Como?-

-Harry mira en tu cama.- Harry miro y en esta había una serpiente enroscada en los pies de está Harry la miro sorprendido, pero más se sorprendió cuando esta se irguió lo miro y le dijo:

-Ya se despertó príncipe.- Harry abrió los ojos al máximo: "¿Príncipe, ¿que significaba todo eso?", Harry se levanto de la cama y dijo:

-¿Pero que demonios...?.- se fijo en los demás que lo miraban muy serios, y Harry se volvió a la serpiente cogió la varita y la azoto, la serpiente desapareció de allí, y apareció en la cama de Ron, y dijo:

-No me puedo marchar mi misión es estar con usted.- dijo la serpiente.-

-¿Estar conmigo?- dijo Harry no entendía nada, pero mirando fijamente a la serpiente dijo:

-Lárgate y déjame solo no te necesito para nada.- los demás lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos si bien ya sabían que hablaba parsel escucharlo no era lo que se esperaban, la serpiente lo miro y le dijo en siseos:

-Pero es que no ...-

-Me da igual, largo.- la serpiente desapareció al instante, Harry se volvió a sus amigos y Ron le dijo:

-¿Que pasa?-

-Eso quisiera saber yo.- dijo este y se metió en la cama de nuevo.

-¿No vas a ir a clase?- le pregunto Neville.

-No, no me encuentro bien.- dijo este, los demás salieron del cuarto, y se dio cuenta de que ese día iba a ser mejor no salir del cuarto, todo el colegio se enteraría de ese incidente como siempre.

Harry espero a que se fueran, cogió de su baúl su capa de Invisibilidad el mapa y los tres libros, el mapa para que nadie lo sorprendiera leyendo y le diera tiempo a esconder los libros bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

Harry cogió el libro de: _"Significado de los diferentes dibujos mágicos."_ y busco la pagina que había señalado, comenzó a leer lo que este traía, no era mucho unas dos o tres paginas pero al menos sabría algo mas acerca de todo aquello.

"_La pluma de fénix es un dibujo común entre los encargados de luchar contra el que no debe ser nombrado, era el dibujo de su emblema, lo llevaban en sus túnicas, decían que representaba la libertad del mundo mágico, escogieron este símbolo porque así como el fénix es un ave inmortal ellos renacerían una y otra vez de sus cenizas, y nunca dejarían de luchar contra el que no debe ser nombrado, hasta que este desapareciera x completo._

_El creador de esta organización fue Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, el único al que él que no debe ser nombrado temía, esta organización contaba con muchos miembros nunca se sabrá con cuantos ya que sus miembros eran secretos al igual que la organización, pero como siempre se filtro alguna información._

_Aunque algunos historiadores que estudiaron este símbolo descubrieron que también hace muchísimo tiempo la pluma de fénix era una marca que les salía a ciertas personas en cierto momento de su vida a estos se les denominaba "Representantes de la luz y protectores", no se sabe muchos datos de estos, en realidad no hay casi existencia de documentos, solo sabemos de la constancia de una persona que tuviera esa marca en su brazo, como protector, se trataba de uno de los creadores de Howarts, Godrig Gryfindor, este dejo un escrito en el que constaba esa información, también dijo que no sabia porque la tenia el nunca había tenido que luchar por su vida como otros que si la habían tenido, y también afirmo que a él nunca le dolió sin embargo hay algunas personas que en sus escritos afirmaban que en ciertas ocasiones les ardía de manera incontrolable._

_Desde Godrig Gryfindor nadie más ha tenido esa marca, o al menos no hemos encontrado nada que diga lo contrario._

_El emblema que Albus Dumbledore utilizo al principio tubo algunos problemas debido a que no aceptaban ese símbolo como algo que se pudiera utilizar en algo así, pero Albus Dumbledore dijo que ese era el sitio que le pertenecía, ya que esa marca en todos los significados que se le han dado significa lo mismo, luz, y protección, y en los tiempos del que no debe ser nombrado lo que mas falta hacia era luz, para contrarrestar esa oscuridad que el creaba._

_Tiempo después afirmo que nunca podría haber escogido mejor emblema que ese pero no nos quiso explicar sus palabras, un año después el que no debe ser nombrado cayó a manos de él niño que sobrevivió Harry Potter._

_De este dibujo que ha estado en nuestros orígenes desde hace tanto tiempo solo puede decirse eso, no hay mas solo que este símbolo es el que representa la esperanza, sobre todo desde que Albus Dumbledore lo utilizo."_

**Aquí les dejo este, Buy buy.**


	13. La primera prueba del torneo

**La primera prueba del torneo.**

Harry siguió leyendo pero ya no decía nada que le interesara solo hablaba de los fénix de lo estupendas que eran de lo que significaba que lo dibujaran de un color o otro, y otras cosas mas, Harry se había olvidado de mirar el mapa del merodeador, y cuando llamaron a la puerta casi no le dio tiempo a esconder lo libros.

-¿Quien?-

-Harry ¿puedo pasar?- Harry al oír la voz de Hermione se extraño, y a la vez se sentía enfadado todavía recordaba lo que le había oído decir en la biblioteca.

-Si.- dijo este de la manera mas normal que le salio, ella no podía darse cuenta de que él ya lo sabia, sino tendría que explicar que hacia allí anoche.

Hermione entro, Harry estaba sentado en la cama mirando hacia el techo con las gafas puestas y el mapa del merodeador a un lado y al otro pudo entrever un libro, Harry bajo su vista pero sin mover la cabeza, y al ver que uno de los libros sobresalía el levanto un poco la pierna disimuladamente para taparlo, Hermione se dio cuenta, y decidió que tenia que conseguir ese libro, se sentó en la cama de el y le dijo;

-¿Porque no vas a clase?-

-No me encuentro muy bien.- dijo este sin mirarla.

-Entonces no tiene nada que ver con la serpiente de esta mañana.-

-Vaya como corren las noticias, pero no, no tiene nada que ver, no dormí muy bien eso es todo.- dijo este.

-A vaya entiendo.- Hermione se puso de rodillas en la cama y se acerco a él, le puso una mano en la frente y le dijo:- pues fiebre no tienes.-

-Bueno no tengo que tener fiebre para encontrarme mal.-

-Tienes razón, bueno me voy luego me paso a ver que tal sigues.- dijo esta

-No hace falta que vengas.- dijo este seguía sin mirarla lo ultimo que quería era ver temor en su mirada.

-Harry te recuerdo que hoy empieza el torneo, y tienes que estar a las cinco abajo en el gran comedor.-

-Muy bien gracias por recordármelo, se me había olvidado que tengo que demostrarte lo cobarde que soy.- dijo este, Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-Vendré a las cuatro y media a verte.-

-Ya te he dicho que no hace falta.-

-Como quieras.- dijo esta y salio de la habitación, Harry se sentó bien y cogió el libro que había dejado un poco a la vista y leyó el titulo en voz alta:

-_"Puertas encontradas hacia lo desconocido"_ espero que aquí traiga algo, tengo que buscar a Luna luego para enseñárselo.-

Si Harry se hubiera fijado en el mapa del merodeador, no habría hablado en voz alta ya que se abría dado cuenta de que Hermione estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando.

Hermione al escuchar al moreno decir eso sintió celos de Luna, sentía que le estaba quitando el puesto, últimamente Harry siempre estaba con ella y no le gustaba nada eso.

Eran las cuatro y cuarto cuando Hermione le dijo a Ron que lo vería en el gran comedor que iba a recoger a Harry este le había dicho que él no tenia ganas de ir que allí se verían, Hermione llego a las cinco menos veinte a la habitación, y toco a la puerta nadie le contesto así que entro, se dirigió a la cama de Harry, se dio cuenta de que el baúl estaba abierto corrió las cortinas de la cama y vio que esta estaba echa y encima había una camisa y una corbata de Gryfindor, y al fijarse en la mesita encontró una fotografía de ellos tres y otra de la boda de los padres de Harry en la que también salía Sirius, y allí encima había tres libros , Hermione se iba a acercar a ver de que libros se trataban ya que no le sonaban y ya que estaba apunto de coger uno oyó la voz de Harry detrás de ella:

-¿Hermione, que haces aquí?- esta se giro, y vio a Harry con el pantalón y una camiseta de manga corta, Hermione lo miro, y sus ojos se fueron a la marca del brazo derecho de Harry, abrió mucho los ojos y sin decirle nada se acerco a él, le cogió del brazo y le dijo:

-¿Harry esto que es?- Harry se maldijo por no haberse puesto la camisa antes de llamarla, pero si seguía interesada en los libros podía meterse en un lió, Harry le sonrió y le dijo:

-Es raro que tu me lo preguntes, creía que al ser de procedencia muggel no me lo preguntarías es un tatuaje que me hice este verano.-

Hermione lo miro sin creerse nada y este le dijo:

-Es verdad, y bueno si no te importa quiero terminar de vestirme.- soltó su brazo y se puso la camisa, cogió la corbata y se fue enfrente del espejo y se hizo el nudo de esta, se le quedo un poco torcido, y cuando se dio la vuelta cogió uno de los libros y dijo:

-Bueno vamos no quiero llegar tarde, para demostrarte lo que valgo.- sonrió y se dirigió a la puerta Hermione entonces lo llamo:

-Harry espera.- este se paro al lado de la puerta se dio la vuelta pensando un sinfín de excusas, tanto si le preguntaba por el libro como por la marca, pero Hermione se acerco a él y le puso el nudo recto, y ella le dijo:

-Estaba torcido.- salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al gran comedor.

Al llegar vieron que había bastante gente apuntada a ese torneo, Ron, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Natacha, estaban reunidos con todos los que pertenecieron al ED.

Hermione los señalo y dijo:

-Vamos con ellos.-

Harry la siguió y al llegar todos los miembros del ED comenzaron a preguntarle cosas, y a armar jaleo, casi todos empezaron a decir:

-Malfoy no era que no vendría, pues mira donde esta.-

Draco los miro a todos con cara de pocos amigos, él y su típico grupito de Slytherin, estaban cerca de los miembros del ED que quedaban en el colegio.

-¿Potter estás seguro de que te quieres quedar?- pregunto este.

-¿Y tú?- dijo Harry como respuesta, y Draco lo miro y le dijo:

-Te recuerdo nuestro último duelo.- dijo este.

-Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente, creo que recurriste a convocar una serpiente porque no eras capaz de vencerme.- dijo este y después de dedicarle una sonrisa se volvió y se puso a hablar con Luna.

Hermione los miraba desde su sitio, y vio como ellos dos se apartaban para hablar a solas, otra persona que los observaba era Ron, no les quitaba el ojo de encima.

Harry se acerco a Luna y le dijo:

-Bueno este es el libro, cuando termine esto hoy quedamos en el vestíbulo después de cenar yo subo a por la capa invisible y después bajo.- dijo este mirando que ninguno de sus amigos lo escuchase.

-Vale entonces esta noche en el vestíbulo.- Luna le dio un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió a Ginny, Harry se acerco entonces a Ron y a Hermione, esta tenia cara de pocos amigos, y Ron también, entendía lo de Ron, después de todo el sabia lo que estaba haciendo pero lo de Hermione no.

-Bueno, ¿que es lo que estamos esperando?- pregunto este.

Ninguno de sus amigos le contesto, Harry los miro extrañado, y después le pregunto a Deán, y tanto este como Seamus le dijeron:

-Estamos esperando a que venga el profesor Lupin, es el que lleva la primera parte del examen, la segunda pertenece a las profesoras Hester y Mcgonagall, son las que supervisaran el duelo.-

-Vale gracias.- dijo este y después de ver que sus amigos no le iban a hablar decidió dejarlos e irse con Ginny y Luna, estas estaban hablando con Neville sobre herbología tema que llevaba muy bien Neville.

Harry solo escuchaba e intervenía alguna que otra vez, y al cabo de diez minutos Lupin apareció, seguido por una mujer que no seria mayor que él, esta estaba acompañada por una joven de la misma edad que Harry y los demás, Lupin se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-Bueno hoy empezaremos con el torneo, la primera parte se hará en el bosque prohibido, y será a las diez de la noche.- dijo este, se escucharon murmullos de la gente x todas partes, Hermione miro a Ron y este le devolvió la mirada en ella había una expresión de miedo, no eran los únicos todos temían el bosque prohibido, Harry se fijo en las personas que acompañaban a Lupin, la joven estaba asustada, y sus ojos y los de Harry se encontraron, Harry sintió una sacudida, unos ojos azules intensos le devolvían la mirada, la mujer que estaba con Lupin se veía que se sentía fuera de lugar, Harry se fijo en ella, tenia los ojos marrones, y estaba nerviosa, Harry se fijo en que sus ropas estaban todas manchadas de barro, y por algunos lados rotas.

Lupin volvió a tomar la palabra:

-Bueno como ya dijimos en su momento dos de las maldiciones imperdonables están permitidas, este torneo no es para gente incapaz de enfrentarse a la realidad, de echo solo seis se merecen participar en él, ya que ellos son los que en realidad serán capaces de pasar estas pruebas, bueno, espero que a todos les vaya bien, esta noche supervisaremos su comportamiento en el bosque haremos lo mismo que en el torneo de los tres magos, si alguien se encuentra en peligro lanzara chispas rojas, y uno de los profesores iremos a rescatarlo.

Quiero informarles de que haremos grupos de dos, y si les toca con alguien que no les caiga bien ahí veremos lo buenos que son en situaciones embarazosas, según como respondan así serán los clasificados, habrá momentos en los que pondremos a uno de los participantes en peligro, y según como actúe el otro así se calificara, aquí no buscamos a magos expertos lo que queremos es que sepan actuar bajo presión, y en equipo, en el torneo serán equipos de dos, pero fuera serán los diez elegidos para proteger el colegio si algo llega a pasar, y tenemos que estar seguros de que si ahí enemistad no interferirá a la hora de actuar.

Sin mas desearles suerte y espero que no salgan muy mal parados por querer aparentar mas de lo que son.- dijo este y haciendo una señal a las dos mujeres salio del gran comedor seguido por ellas.

Harry escuchaba los murmullos de todos, se fijo en el grupito de Slytherin, y su mirada se cruzo con la de Draco este le hizo una señal para que lo siguiera, Harry se fijo en sus amigos y sin que estos lo notaran salio del gran comedor seguido por Draco.

-¿Que pasa Potter?-

-He encontrado información sobre lo que ya sabes, mañana te pasare el libro en el que lo encontré.- dijo este y después se alejo de allí.

Draco se fijo en como Harry se alejaba, le resultaba raro hablar con el sin más, pero pensó que si no se hubieran conocido en esas circunstancias tal vez ellos si podrían haber sido buenos amigos, se fijo en Ron cuando salía del gran comedor, y al ver la expresión de desprecio del pelirrojo pensó:

-"En su caso nunca podríamos llevarnos."-

Draco se fue en dirección a su sala común, ni Harry ni el se habían dado cuenta de que alguien los había estado observando, y los había escuchado.

Llego la hora de la cena, y los que no participaban en el torneo se dispusieron a irse a sus salas, no les estaba permitido asistir al torneo, se enterarían de los clasificados al día siguiente, ya que aparecería una hoja diciendo los que son los que pasan a la fase de duelos.

-Bueno, esto comienza ya, vamos a decir las parejas.- Annie y Lupin comenzaron a decir las parejas.

-Ronal Weasley, ira con Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley con Milstrou Bulstrode, Hermione Granger con Zacarías Smicth, Seamus Finigan con Luna Lovegood, Crabbe con Goyle, Pansy Parkinson con Ernie Macmillian, Justin Fletchley con Terry Boot, Deán Tomas con Pavarati Patil, Dennis Creevey con Natacha Ricon, Neville Lombotong con Hannah Abbott, Michael Corner con Colin Creevey, Panma Patil con Susan Bones y por ultimo Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.-

Hubo un murmullo entre todos los asistentes del torneo, en el cual muchos estaban desacuerdo con las parejas que les habían tocado, entre otras Hermione, que no le hacia ninguna gracia el saber que su pareja era Smicth, Harry y Draco se dedicaron una mirada de no mucho aprecio, pero no dijeron nada.

-Bueno pues haya vamos y para asegurarnos de que las parejas no se dividen...- Harry sintió que algo le apresaba la muñeca, y se dio cuenta de que un brazalete se le ajustaba a la perfección a esta, Harry lo miro extrañado y cuando iba a preguntar Lupin dijo:

-Esos brazaletes están para avisarnos a nosotros si os habéis separado en algún momento, están conectados con los de vuestra pareja por un conjuro de localización si os separáis mas de lo normal lo sabremos por lo tanto suspenderéis.-

Harry froto el brazalete y se fijo en él, y para su sorpresa vio que este tenia una marca en uno de los lados, una pluma de fénix, Harry levanto la vista y vio k Hermione también estaba fijando su vista en esa pequeña marca, y comenzó a rogar para que ella no se acordara de su marca, pero por lo visto sus plegarias no las oyeron porque Hermione paso un dedo por la marca y después poso su vista en Harry, y su amigo deseo que su amiga nunca hubiera tenido tan buena memoria.

-Bueno, ya solo me queda decirles que tienen que encontrar un objeto en especial, las diez parejas que lleguen con el objeto serán los clasificados para los duelos. En cuanto vean unas chispas verdes se internaran con su pareja en el bosque, os deseo suerte a todos, el objeto que tendréis que encontrar se os mostrara una vez los dos os adentréis en el bosque prohibido, veréis en vuestra mente la imagen del objeto que tendréis que traer, será enviado gracias al brazalete que tenéis.- Lupin desapareció del campo de visión de los participantes y al cabo de 10 minutos vieron unas chispas verdes.

Todos entraron en el bosque prohibido y Hermione vio en su mente algo que no había visto en su vida nada más que en libros, una esfera de un color negro con una luz malva en el interior.

-Bueno ya sabemos como es el objeto, ahora vamos.- dijo esta y comenzó a caminar.

-¿Porque tanta prisa, acaso no te da gusto ser mi pareja Granger?- pregunto Zacarías Smicth.

-No entiendo como puedes andar con los Slytherin, tu casa es Huffelpaf.- dijo esta sin mirarlo.

-Ya pero tienen cosas que me interesa conseguir, además eso es cosa mía.- dijo este y la cogió de la mano.

Hermione se soltó bruscamente y le dijo:- te advierto que esta vez si tengo la varita así que no te pases o no dudare en utilizarla.- dijo esta y se aparto de él, Zacarías esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

-Ese no es el espíritu del compañerismo mi queridísima Granger.- dijo este y camino detrás de ella.

Harry al pisar la entrada al bosque prohibido vio en su mente un arco y una flecha de plata, Draco frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Eso que hemos visto es imposible que lo consigamos.-

-¿Porque?- pregunto Harry.

-Potter, es increíble que yo te considere un rival, ¿como es posible que no sepas que eso pertenece a los centauros?- dijo este.

-Pero ¿como quieren que consigamos eso?-

-No lo se pero si eso es lo que tenemos que coger no será fácil, por que es uno de los tesoros de los centauros y no lo darán así como así a un mago.- dijo este comenzando a pensar en como lo podrían conseguir.

-Genial solo me faltaba tener que discutir con centauros como si tuviera pocas cosas en la cabeza.-

Draco lo miro y Harry le dijo:

-Bueno ya que estamos ¿te has fijado por un casual en la insignia que tiene el brazalete?-

-No.- dijo el rubio, y Harry se lo señalo Draco lo observo y dijo:

-Es igual a la nuestra.-

-Así es, y creo que comienzo a tener problemas.- dijo este.

-¿Porque?-

-Hermione vio la marca de mi brazo, y también la del brazalete, yo le dije que la mía era un tatuaje, pero no creo que se lo haya tragado.- dijo este.

-¿Un tatu... que?- dijo el rubio.

Harry se rió y el rubio lo miro mal, y este le dijo:

-Perdona es que estoy acostumbrado a recibir esas preguntas de Ron, se dice Tatuaje, y es algo que se ponen los muggels en la piel, se lo hacen con agujas, pueden ser en blanco y negro o en color, también pueden ser nombres o otras imágenes.- dijo este.

-¿Y dices que se los hacen con agujas?-

-Si, dicen que duele un poco al principio, pero después no.-

-Pues si que están locos esos muggels, son un poco raros.-

-Bueno para ti es normal, tu has crecido con magos, para mi hasta hace unos años eso era lo normal, y nuestro mundo lo raro.- dijo este.

Draco miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Estoy acordándome de la primera vez que nos conocimos, ahora entiendo porque no hablabas casi, no deberías de conocer absolutamente nada de este mundo, y ni siquiera creo que supieras lo de las casas.- dijo este.

-No, la verdad es que después de hablar contigo me sentí un poco mal por no saber nada de nuestro mundo y comencé a preguntarle a Hagrig sobre cosas.- dijo este, y escucharon un ruido que Harry creyó que eran como balas, y recordó que ese mismo ruido se hacia cuando alguien se desaparecía o se aparecía.

Harry se llevo su mano al bolsillo, y Draco lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Que haces tu varita la tienes en la mano?-

-Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, no busco mi varita, alguien se ha aparecido cerca de nosotros.- dijo este, Harry sintió una punzada en su cicatriz y dijo:

-Es imposible, el no puede estar aquí.- Draco lo miro serio y le dijo:

-¿Potter de que estas hablando?- Harry cogió fuerte su varita y dijo:

-_Engordio_.- y en su mano apareció una capa plateada, Draco lo miro extrañado y le dijo:

-¿Qué es eso?-

-El secreto de que no me pillen.- Harry cogió a Draco del brazo al escuchar pasos cerca de ellos, y los tapo a ambos con la capa de invisibilidad.

Draco y Harry se quedaron muy quietos, y vieron delante de ellos, a dos personas, Harry no les podía ver los rostros pero por sus siluetas, sabia que eran un hombre y una mujer, Draco los miraba extrañado, y al ver que de la mujer hablaba dijo:

-Mama.- Draco hablo muy bajito de modo que Harry pudo escuchar lo que decían.

-Tengo que hablar con él.- dijo la mujer.

-Narci si nos pillan tendremos problemas nuestro señor no nos dejaba venir y lo sabes.- Harry reconoció esa voz al instante al igual que Draco, era la voz de Snape.

-Ya pero tu nunca me traicionarías, y tengo que hablar con él.- dijo la mujer quitándose la capucha y dejando ver su melena rubia y su pálido rostro.

-Sabes que si me pillan tendré problemas por esto.- dijo Snape quitándose también la capucha.

Harry sintió un odio inmenso, pero este fue aplacado por un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz, que lo obligo a agarrarse la frente y echarse un poco hacia delante.

-Potter si sigues así nos van a pillar.-

-No es culpa mía.- dijo este.

-Vamos a buscarlo en la torre de Slytherin y si no esta nos vamos de aquí.-

-Vale.-

Harry pudo ver como desaparecían de su vista, y dijo:

-¿Como pueden desaparecerse, en Howarts nadie puede hacer eso.- dijo este.

-Es muy raro.- dijo Draco saliendo de debajo de la capa.- pero es mas raro que hayan venido hasta aquí.- dijo este.

-Ya, y por lo que decían Voldemort no les dio permiso.- dijo este.

Malfoy lo miro y le dijo:

-No digas su nombre.-

-¿Porque no?- Draco no le contesto, y comenzó a andar hacia delante, Harry volvió a reducir la capa y se la guardo en el bolsillo, no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto, hasta que llegaron a una zona en la que pudieron ver a varios centauros reunidos.

-Bueno ya hemos encontrado a los centauros, ahora solo nos queda encontrar el arco, y como no, cogerlo.- dijo Harry.

-Pues vamos haya.- dijo Draco, Harry y él comenzaron a andar lo más silenciosamente que pudieron, pero Draco se tropezó, y cayo, y los centauros se volvieron, y Harry le dijo:

-Serás torpe.-

-¿Harry Potter, que haces aquí?- Harry sintió algo helado en su cuerpo la ultima vez que había visto a Bane había recibido una amenaza por culpa de las meteduras de pata de Hermione.

-Hola Bane.- dijo este intentando no sonar descortés ni atrevido ni mucho menos superior.

-¿Que haces tu tan dentro del bosque prohibido, creo recordar que te advertimos que no queríamos verte tan adentro.- dijo otro de los centauros.

Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente era el que en quinto año lo había cogido por el cuello de su túnica y lo había alzado.

-Esto, no a sido idea mía, creedme, es que estamos en una especie de torneo, y bueno estamos buscando algo que nos han pedido.- dijo este lo mas rápido que pudo.

-Albus Dumbledore nos aseguro que nunca mas entrarías a este bosque.- dijo otro centauro dando un paso al frente, Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Así, a mi no me dijo nada.- dijo este mas para el que para los centauros.

-Lo siento pero esta vez no te dejaremos salir de aquí, sin pelear.- dijo Magnorian, y cogió su arco y una flecha de su carcaj y apunto a Harry, este lo miro y le dijo:

-No creo que sea necesario llegar a tanto.-

-Potter deja de ser un cobarde, además ya sabíamos que nos tendríamos que enfrentar a ellos.- dijo Malfoy.

-Malfoy cállate.- dijo Harry por lo bajo.

-Además no son nada para mí.- dijo este tan arrogante como siempre.-

-¿Que has dicho?- dijo Bane mirando a Draco.

-Lo que oíste.- dijo este sin más.

Y una fecha paso por entre medias de los dos, y Draco dijo:

-Ja mira que buenos sois, que no me habéis ni rozado.- Draco esbozo una sonrisa de superioridad y Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar?-

-No, y no me voy a amedrentar ante seres que son menos que yo.-

-Maldito niño, ¿como te atreves?- una flecha salió disparada hacia Draco, y Harry lo empujo para que no le diera, y vio como Draco sacaba su varita y apuntaba a Magnorian.

-Malfoy guarda eso.- dijo Harry.

-No, si quieren retarme estoy dispuesto.- dijo este alzando la varita.

-Muy bien pues haya vamos.- dijo Bane y varios centauros sacaron sus arcos, Harry los miro y les dijo:

-Eso no es igualdad de condiciones, si lo que queréis es que nos enfrentemos esta bien, pero será dos contra dos, si no llevaríais mucha ventaja.- dijo el moreno y saco su varita.

-Muy bien es justo, Magnorian y Roran, os encargareis vosotros.- dijo Bane.

-Vale.- dijo Roran sacando su arco.

-Bueno, pero también debe de haber un premio.- dijo Harry.

-¿De que hablas?-

-Si salimos victoriosos vosotros nos tendréis que entregar el arco y la flecha de oro.- dijo este.

-DE ESO NADA, ESO ES SAGRADO.- grito Magnorian.

-Solo lo enseñaremos como prueba de que hemos pasado lo que nos impusieron y después se lo devolveremos.- dijo el moreno.

-Acepta Magnorian, ¿o acaso no te crees capaz de vencer a esos dos?-

-Por supuesto que si.-

Y así comenzaron a atacar a Harry y a Draco, este recibió una flecha en el hombro, y otra en un muslo, Draco apunto a Magmilian y le lanzo un hechizo, este cayo hacia un lado, y Draco se saco las dos flechas, le salía sangre, pero volvió a lanzar otro hechizo y Magnorian cayo de nuevo.

-Harry Potter es una lastima que caigas aquí.- dijo Roran.

-No se porque piensas que voy a caer.- dijo este, y le lanzo un hechizo a Roran.

-No podrás vencerme a mí.- dijo este y rió.

-No creo que pueda vencerte, pero tengo una pregunta para ti.- dijo este.

-Dime cual es.-

-Pues has de mirar a las estrellas, y según vosotros sois muy buenos en interpretarlas, ¿dime, ves que yo vaya a caer aquí?-

Roran miro al cielo, y después se fijo en el chico que tenía enfrente y poso su vista en Draco, y dijo:

-Magnorian, lanza una flecha a su brazo derecho.- mientras decía esto el lo hacia, y tanto la túnica como la camisa de Harry se desgarraron, en donde tenia la marca.

La de Draco también quedo al descubierto y los centauros comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, Harry aprovecho su distracción y dijo:

_-Incarcedio._- y de su varita salieron unas cuerdas y se aferraron a Roran, y después dijo:

_-Incendius.-_ y por las cuerdas dos lenguas de fuego fueron acercándose a Roran, antes de tocarlo dijo:

-¿Te rindes?-

-Tú ganas.- dijo este mirando a Harry, Magnorian apunto a Draco pero este estaba con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le dijo:

-Yo que tu no haría eso.-

-¿Porque?-

-Pruébalo y veras.- dijo Malfoy, y Magnorian lanzo la flecha, pero esta salió disparada hacia Roran, este abrió mucho los ojos, y Harry dijo:

_-Impedimenta.-_ y la flecha cayó al suelo, y Magnorian dijo:

-Vosotros ganáis.-

Los centauros los guiaron hacia donde estaba el arco y la flecha, Harry lo cogió, y se lo paso a Draco, estos comenzaron a andar prometieron que se la devolverían nada mas llegar y mostrarla.

Harry andaba cerca de Draco, y sintió un fuerte dolor de su cicatriz, y sus ojos comenzaron a llorarle.

-Potter, que sorpresa tu aquí.- dijo una voz que Harry conocía muy bien.

-Lestrange.- dijo este.

-Hola, vaya Malfoy tú también estas aquí.- dijo esta fijando su vista ahora en el rubio.

Harry la miro y sintió lo mismo que en el duelo contra Ron, y al levantar su vista la fijo en Bellaxtrig, esta al ver los ojos de Harry retrocedió unos pasos y este le dijo:

-¿Me tienes miedo?- y sonrió.

-No digas estupideces Potter.- dijo esta y levanto su varita hacia este, Harry azoto la suya y esta salio contra un árbol.

-Vaya no esperaba encontrarme hoy contigo Potter.- Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su frente y tubo que cerrar los ojos debido a que la vista comenzaba a fallarle.

-Mi señor, gracias por venir.- dijo Bella con esa voz suplicante que en otra ocasión le había escuchado, en el ministerio.

-No he venido a ayudarte, he venido a por dos personas que no deberían de estar aquí.- dijo este.

-Mi señor nosotros vinimos, porque queríamos espiar.- dijo esta llorosa.

-Pero yo no lo ordene, Potter en esta ocasión te vas a librar, debido a que tengo otro asunto mas importante que atender, aunque creo que tal vez pueda hacer una visita a alguien en este sitio antes de irme.- y tras una sonrisa de satisfacción Voldemort desapareció, Harry sintió un dolor en su cicatriz, y la imagen de Hermione se le vino a la mente, y la voz de su madre también:

-Ella será la siguiente.- Harry abrió los ojos y dijo:

-No, no lo permitiré.- Draco y Bellaxtrig lo miraron asustados, las cosas de alrededor de ellos tres estaban comenzando a moverse, Harry no se daba cuenta, ni ellos tampoco de que no solo se movía lo de alrededor de ellos sino bastante mas lejos también, Ron, se cayo al suelo tras una sacudida que dio el suelo.

Harry, miro al frente, con los ojos abiertos, y su mirada destilaba odio, ira, venganza, Bella pego un grito de dolor, cuando Harry se fijo en ella, está cayo al suelo y Draco dijo:

-¿Potter que estas haciendo?- Harry no le contesto, Bella seguía gritando en el suelo con la mirada de Harry fija en ella, su cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, y vio a Hermione como si la tuviera enfrente de él, y dijo:

-Ya eres mía sangre sucia.- Draco lo miro sin entender nada, y para su sorpresa sintió que alguien tiraba del, y apareció al lado de Zacarías Smicth, al igual que Harry, Bellaxtrig había desaparecido de su campo de visión, y ante ellos pudo ver a Voldemort y a Hermione Granger con la varita levantada.

-No puedes conmigo sangre sucia.- oyó Draco que Harry decía al lado suyo, y a la vez había escuchado la voz de él que no debe ser nombrado, Zacarías dio un salto al ver a Harry, y Draco se fijo en Hermione y esta dijo:

-No podrás conmigo tan fácilmente.-

-No te interpondrás en mi camino.- dijo Harry, ni Voldemort ni Hermione habían visto a Harry.

Voldemort levanto la varita y apunto a Hermione y le dijo:

-Me voy a divertir un poco con esto.-

-¿No era que tú mandabas a alguien a hacer el trabajo sucio?-

-Esta vez quiero disfrutar haciéndolo yo mismo, asquerosa sangre sucia.- dijo este, y alzo la varita hacia Hermione y dijo:

_-Crucius.-_ Hermione sintió un fuerte dolor y cayo al suelo, gritando fuertemente, Draco se fijo en Harry, y vio la expresión de este, todo se comenzó a mover al igual que hacia tan solo unos momentos, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el corazón, y fijo su mirada en Hermione, al ver que esta derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas Harry sintió mas odio en su interior.

Draco al ver lo que pasaba lanzo unas chispas rojas al cielo, esperando que alguien llegara pronto, pero no se vieron.

-Bueno ¿te gusta asquerosa sangre sucia?- pregunto Voldemort.

-Harry.- susurro esta muy bajito, y Voldemort soltó una carcajada y dijo:

-Vaya llamando a Potter, esto es interesante mas de lo que yo esperaba, _Crucius._- Hermione volvió a gritar y Voldemort se rió.

-Harry.- grito esta a la vez que sentía un inmenso dolor.

-Miren a la sabelotodo, esta es la gran estudiosa, la que aventaja a muchos sangre limpia, eres una maldita sangre sucia no mereces tener la posición de bruja.- dijo este.

-Entonces tú y yo tampoco.- dijo la voz de Harry, Draco y Zacarías sintieron un respingón, la voz de Harry sonaba fría y terrorífica.

-Vaya Potter, ya estas aquí.- dijo este.

-Si, déjala.- dijo el levantando la varita, su voz sonaba tranquila, pero su expresión estaba llena de odio.

-Veo que ya ha empezado todo.- dijo Voldemort al ver los ojos de Harry.

-No se a que te refieres déjala o no saldrás bien de esta.- dijo este, Zacarías y Draco lo miraban asombrados, Draco ya había visto como le hablaba como si no fuera nadie en especial, pero no dejaba de sorprenderse de que el chico no le tuviese ni pizca de miedo.

-¿Y si no lo hago Potter, _Intensific Crucius._- los gritos de Hermione se hicieron más fuertes, Ron y su compañera aparecieron corriendo, por un sitio y al ver a Hermione en el suelo Ron se acerco a ella, Voldemort al verlo dijo:

-Ya esta aquí el ultimo integrante de este odioso trío.- dijo este Ron al escuchar esa voz se quedo paralizado, pero los gritos de dolor de Hermione le devolvieron a la realidad.

-Déjala, ella no te ha hecho nada.- dijo este aunque estaba temblando.

-Potter elige a cual quieres perder hoy.- dijo este esbozando una especie de sonrisa, y tras decir un hechizo, Ron y Hermione fueron a parar a diferentes extremos de Harry, y dijo:

-Elige, a cual prefieres de los dos.- Harry lo miro con intenso odio y le dijo:

-Déjalos fuera de esto.-

-¿Como crees y perder la oportunidad de divertirme con ellos?-

Lavender y Draco lanzaron chispas al cielo pero estas seguían sin poder ser vistas ya que una capa negra envolvía el cielo.

-No puedo enviar las chispas rojas.- dijo Lavender.

-¿Que esperabas?- le espeto Draco.

Harry miro a Voldemort y le dijo:

-Tom, déjalos fuera de esto o te juro que te perseguiré hasta el día de mi muerte y te juro que no me iré solo.- dijo este.

-Me amenazas Potter no creo que estés en posición de hacer eso.- dijo este.

Lavender miro a Draco y dijo:

-Esto es una prueba del torneo ¿verdad?- Draco la miro y dijo:

-¿A ti te parece?-

Harry seguía sin moverse, de otro de los sitios apareció otra pareja, Ginny Weasley y Milstrou Bulstrode, esta al ver a Ron dijo:

-Ron, ¿que sucede?-

- Hermione ¿donde están?- oyeron una voz que llamaba a Hermione, Voldemort frunció el ceño y dijo:

-Bueno Potter a ver a cual salvas,_ Avada Kedabra, Avada Kedabra._- dos rayos salieron en dirección uno de Ron y otro de Hermione, Harry abrió mucho los ojos, y vio como Draco sacaba su varita y lanzaba un hechizo contra la maldición que iba en dirección de Ron, y el sin pensarlo se fue hacia Hermione, se tiro contra ella, y los dos cayeron, el rayo verde le paso rozándole.

Voldemort había desaparecido y con el la negrura que los envolvía, Ron estaba petrificado, con los ojos todavía fijos en la maldición que hacia unos segundos había estado apunto de darle, se fijo en Harry y Hermione, y vio que los dos se movían, y suspiro tranquilo, nadie sabia como había conseguido evitar los dos rayos, ya que solo dos personas se habían dado cuenta de que Draco había intervenido, y eran Harry y Ginny que lo miraba sorprendida.

Zacarías, Lavender y Milstrou, estaban estáticos, Harry cogió a Hermione en brazos y dijo:

-Malfoy vamos, tenemos que entregar el objeto y llevarla a la enfermería.-

Malfoy lo siguió, y Ron dijo:

-Yo no conseguí todavía el mío dile que iré a verla en cuanto lo encuentre ahora más que nunca quiero pertenecer a esa guardia.- dijo este y cogiendo a Lavender del brazo y se fue, Ginny miro a Malfoy y se fue con Milstrou, Zacarías los siguió, y dijo:

-Nosotros ya habíamos encontrado el objeto nos íbamos hacia el castillo.-

Harry no le hacia caso solo le interesaba que Hermione estuviera bien.

Zacarías miro a Malfoy y al ver lo que traía en las manos le dijo:

-¿Eso no pertenece a los centauros?-

-Si.- Harry iba lo mas rápido posible hacia el castillo con Hermione en brazos, Malfoy le había dicho que invocara una camilla pero él lo había ignorado por completo, al llegar a las puertas del castillo, el brazalete se le cayo al suelo, se encontró con que solo estaba la profesora de Dcao.

-¿Que ha pasado Potter?-

-Tengo que llevarla a la enfermería.- dijo este y salio corriendo rumbo a esta, ya no tenía que seguir el ritmo de los otros así que no espero a nadie.

Al llegar a la enfermería lo recibió Madame Pomfrey, le dijo que colocara a Hermione en la cama, y después de eso lo echo de allí diciendo que no podía estar presente mientras ella la examinaba, Harry no había obedecido a la primera pero después no tuvo mas remedio que hacerlo.

Espero que les haya gustado nos vemos en el siguiente dejen comentarios.

Aquí os pongo un adelanto.

"**_-Ayúdame a olvidarme de Ron.- pidió esta y comenzó a llorar mas, se tiro a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazo este se quedo sorprendido no esperaba que le pidiera eso, se dejo llevar y también la abrazo fuertemente, cerro los ojos y tras ver el rostro de Hermione pensó "Yo también necesito ayuda para olvidarla."- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo este, Luna se separo de él un poco y el azul zafiro y el verde esmeralda se mezclaron por un momento, y tras unos segundos Harry sintió los labios de Luna sobre los suyos."_**

"**_Harry se sentó en su cama y cogió el libro, lo abrió por la página que estaba marcada y se sumergió en el libro, estaba muy concentrado en él, y escucho que alguien lo llamaba en un susurro._**

_**-Harry-**_

_**Harry se sobresalto y se incorporo de como estaba echado en la cama miro a todas partes pero no vio a nadie, se volvió a tumbar y volvió a escuchar esa voz susurrando su nombre de manera casi inaudible.**_

**_-Harry-"_**

Bueno eso es todo intentare actualizar cuanto antes espero que les guste.


	14. Harry y Luna

Hola a todos ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capi para vosotros espero que os guste perdonar que tarde en escribir pero es que acabo de conocer a mi sobrino que tiene dos mesecitos es muy pequeño y quería disfrutarlo al máximo.

Espero que lo sigáis aunque tarde pero es que con todo lo que tengo que hacer se me pasa y tengo que venir a casa de mis padres para poner el capi por que todavía no tengo Internet en mi casa sorry por la tardanza.

Bueno me dejo de tanto rollo y aquí os pongo un nuevo capi.

**_Harry y Luna._**

-¿Potter, y la señorita Granger?- pregunto la profesora Mcgonagall que venia corriendo con varia gente detrás de ella.

-Esta ahí dentro.- dijo este, Ron, Ginny, Natacha, Luna y Neville estaban allá, Lupin, Annie y Draco llegaron después.

-Draco me ha contado lo que ha pasado, no pudimos venir antes tuvimos que esperar a que el torneo terminara, ya están las diez parejas clasificadas.- dijo Annie.

Harry no dijo nada lo que menos le importaba era el dichoso torneo si no fuera por ese torneo no habría pasado aquello.

-Potter creo que tenéis que devolver esto a los centauros.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Si, pero no iré hasta saber como se encuentra ella.- dijo este y sin más se echo en la pared de al lado de la puerta, Luna se le acerco y se puso a su lado y le dijo:

-Tranquilo, veras que estará bien, no le ha podido hacer nada gracias a ti.- dijo esta y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿lo conseguiste?-

-¿Lo dudabas?- dijo esta ampliando su sonrisa.

Harry no le dijo nada y se quedo allí cayado Malfoy se sentía un poco incomodo allí, se dispuso a darse la vuelta cuando alguien lo cogió del hombro.

-De acuerdo, te esperare en la puerta del castillo el sábado.- Draco le sonrió ampliamente y después se dirigió a su sala común el arco se lo había dejado a la profesora Mcgonagall, esta los sostenía para después dárselo a Harry.

Después de una media hora la puerta se abrió y Madame Pomfrey salio y se dirigió a Harry y le dijo:

-Quiere hablar con usted señor Potter.- dijo esta y tras dejar que el chico entrara cerro la puerta.

Harry se fijo en la cama donde estaba Hermione echada, se acerco lentamente y al llegar enfrente de esta dijo:

-¿Querías verme?-

-Si.- dijo Hermione y poso su mirada en la de Harry, este instintivamente la desvió no estaba dispuesto a ver miedo en sus ojos, esta le dijo:

-Quería darte las gracias.-

-¿Porque, ¿porque tienes a un loco detrás tuyo por mi culpa? o tal vez, ¿porque estas aquí en la enfermería tras recibir mas de un "Crucius" solo por ser mi amiga?- dijo este.

-No, por salvarme la vida.- dijo esta enfadada mirando al moreno.

Harry no la miraba a los ojos y eso en parte la tranquilizaba, pero también la ponía nerviosa, ya que no sabia porque lo hacia.

-Bueno si no tienes nada más que decirme ha fuera esta Ron, con los demás todos quieren saber como te encuentras.- dijo este y se giro para ir a la puerta y Hermione le dijo:

-Harry de verdad gracias por ser mi amigo.- Harry no le dijo nada abrió la puerta y dejo que los demás entraran, tras una media hora de estar allí, Mcgonagall los mando a todos a la cama, Hermione se quedaría esa noche allí, por su seguridad, Harry salio de la enfermería tras despedirse de ella, Mcgonagall le dijo que ella devolvería el arco y la flecha.

Harry le hizo una señal a Luna y esta lo entendió y lo siguió, detrás de ellos salieron los demás y Ron dijo:

-Harry venga vamos los cinco juntos.-

-No ir tirando ahora os alcanzo.- Draco ya se había ido a su sala común, y Ginny y Ron miraron a Harry extrañados, Neville y Natacha por su parte pasaron del asunto, todos se dirigieron a sus salas comunes Harry cogió su capa la agrando y cubrió a Luna y a él con ella, se dirigió a la tercera planta, y abrió una ventana, esta daba a una pequeña terraza, el libro estaba justo donde lo había dejado, tras pasar por la ventana y esconderse se quito la capa y los dos quedaron al descubierto.

-¿Donde encontraste este libro?-

-En la sección prohibida.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues veamos si nos sirve de algo.- dijo esta y con el libro entre sus manos se sentó en el suelo de esa terraza, Harry se sentó a su lado, y los dos se pusieron a ojear el libro de "_Puertas encontradas hacia lo desconocido"_.

Luna se paraba cada dos por tres en diferentes sitios, y cada vez decía que le gustaba más ese libro, Harry por su parte estaba impaciente por saber si traía algo del velo del ministerio, estaba muy impaciente por saber algo.

Estuvieron hasta muy tarde comentando diferentes fragmentos de ese libro, pero sin éxito alguno, ya que no habían encontrado todavía nada, pero no perdían la esperanza ya que el libro en si era demasiado gordo, pensó en Hermione ese libro le recordaba un poco a su primer año cuando había dicho que había sacado un libro parecido como lectura ligera y tanto Ron como el la habían mirado sorprendidos por su afirmación.

-Bueno podemos quedar mañana para seguir mirándolo.- dijo esta.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo hoy ya es muy tarde y tenemos que descansar.- dijo este se levanto y le extendió la mano a Luna para que esta se levantara, ella la acepto con una gran sonrisa.

-Si quieres te acompaño a tu sala común.- dijo este.

-Bueno, te lo agradecería.- dijo está Harry coloco la capa encima de los dos y se adentraron por los pasillos de Howarts, llegaron a una torre en la que había muchas escaleras, Harry al verla dijo:

-¿Tenéis que subir y bajar esto cada vez que queréis ir a vuestra sala común?-

-Si.- dijo esta mirando la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

-Vaya no se puede decir que no estéis en forma.- dijo este como un comentario Luna se rió y después comenzaron a subir, al llegar arriba Luna se giro quedando de frente a Harry y le dijo.

-Tenemos que separarnos aquí, no puedes ver cual es la entrada.- dijo ella.

-Creo que esa es una norma absurda, después de todo no creo que vayamos a robarnos unos a otros.- dijo este.

-Nunca se sabe.- dijo Luna y Harry recordó como la había encontrado a finales del quinto curso buscando sus cosas.

-Bueno entonces nos vemos mañana.- dijo este, se estaba dando la vuelta cuando sintió la mano de ella sobre su brazo y escucho que le decía:

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Dime.- dijo este girándose a mirar a la chica, al fijarse en ella se quedo prendado de esos ojos azules, ella tenía una expresión extraña, pero levanto su vista y lo miro decidida y le dijo:

-Quiero que seas sincero, yo, ¿crees que yo soy fea?- pregunto esta y Harry vio como se ruborizaba un poco.

Harry se rió y le poso una mano en la mejilla y le dijo:

-No, eres una chica muy bonita, no se porque lo preguntas.- dijo este.

-¿Crees que alguien se interesaría en mí de verdad?- dijo esta y Harry vio un brillo de tristeza en sus ojos, y le dijo:

-Si no lo hicieran estarían ciegos y creo que necesitarían mis gafas.- este le levanto la cara por la barbilla para que lo mirara y sonrió ampliamente.

-Es que yo creo que no se interesan realmente que solo quieren jugar conmigo, no se dan cuenta de que me hacen daño.- Harry entonces vio que de sus ojos salía una lágrima y con su mano la borro y le dijo:

-Luna, si ahí alguien que te haga daño, dímelo que yo me encargare de que te valore como es debido.-

Luna le sonrió tristemente y le dijo:

-Lo malo es que no puedo evitar caer en su juego, a mi me gusta.- dijo esta en un hilo de voz.

-Tienes que ser fuerte y hacerte valorar, tú vales mucho para ser el segundo plato de nadie.- dijo este enérgicamente, Luna levanto la vista y la fijo en el chico, ahora esta mostraba sorpresa y Harry le dijo:

-Mira, no se cuanto tiempo lleváis con este jueguecíto, pero yo no quiero que acabes sufriendo por eso, es mejor que dejes de hacerte daño a ti misma.-

-¿Desde cuando lo sabes?-

-Hace una semana.- dijo este.

-Harry yo,...-

-Luna no me tienes que dar explicaciones yo se que lo quieres pero tienes que pensar que esta con Hermione te guste o no ellos están juntos, y se quieren ahí no puedes interferir.- Harry le estaba diciendo las mismas palabras que él mismo se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza para no acercarse a Hermione.

-Harry necesito que me ayudes ¿lo harás?- le pregunto esta con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Si puedo lo haré.-

-Ayúdame a olvidarme de Ron.- pidió esta y comenzó a llorar mas, se tiro a los brazos de Harry y lo abrazo este se quedo sorprendido no esperaba que le pidiera eso, se dejo llevar y también la abrazo fuertemente, cerro los ojos y tras ver el rostro de Hermione pensó "Yo también necesito ayuda para olvidarla."- Cuenta conmigo.- dijo este, Luna se separo de él un poco y el azul zafiro y el verde esmeralda se mezclaron por un momento, y tras unos segundos Harry sintió los labios de Luna sobre los suyos, abrió mucho los ojos, no se esperaba eso cuando había pensado en ayudarla no se había planteado esa forma de hacerlo, pero sintió la necesidad de corresponderla, cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por ese beso, los labios de ella eran dulces, Harry sintió que algo le recorría la espalda, se separo un poco de ella y se dio cuenta de que sus labios tenían un sabor adictivo y los volvió a atrapar entre los suyos, Luna le respondió sin bacilar, y al terminar ese beso, los dos se miraron se separaron y Luna le dijo:

-Te veré mañana en el gran comedor.-

-Hasta mañana.- dijo este y se dirigió con la capa puesta a su sala común, sentía el sabor de los labios de Luna en los suyos, sentía la necesidad de volverlos a probar no entendía que pasaba, y entonces a su mente vino el sabor de los de Hermione, el estaba seguro de que ninguno los podría superar, pero si la única forma de poder estar con su mejor amiga era olvidarse de ella lo haría, no quería perderla por nada del mundo y ahora ya había dado el primer paso para hacerlo.

No le importaba lo que pensaría Ron cuando los viera, debía de hablar con Luna y hacerla prometer que seria fuerte.

Harry había dejado el libro en el mismo sitio que antes hechizado para que nadie lo viera.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto y se ducho, al salir vio que había una lechuza en su cama, tenía una nota y al cogerla vio que era de Luna.

-Querido Harry, quería agradecerte lo de ayer, me ayudaste mucho.-

Harry hizo aparecer una rosa y escribió en una nota:

-Si quieres puede ser mas que una ayuda, ¿quieres que lo intentemos, no perdemos nada por darnos una oportunidad.-

Harry llamo a la lechuza y le ato la nota junto con la rosa, después le dijo a quien se lo tenia que entregar, y salio de su cuarto, espero a los demás sentado en un sillón, al cabo de media hora Ron, Neville, Seamus y Deán estaban abajo, todos se fueron al gran comedor, las chicas entraron unos minutos después de ellos, Harry estaba en la mesa sentado comiendo, y se fijo en la mesa de Ravenclow, vio a Luna sentada, se veía un poco triste Harry pensó que tal vez la idea no le había gustado.

Se oyó un ajetreo muy grande Harry se dio cuenta de que era el correo, no se dio cuenta de que la lechuza que traía su mensaje a Luna acababa de posarse delante de ella.

Estaba ablando con Ron y con los demás, y vio que el pelirrojo fruncía el ceño y le dijo:

-¿Que pasa Ron?-

Ron no apartaba la vista de la mesa de Ravenclow.

-Vaya alguien le ha mandado una rosa a Lunática Lovegood.- oyó que decía una chica de la mesa de Ravenclow, Harry se giro y vio como Luna cogía la rosa y el pergamino, bajo la mirada hacia su plato, y no vio como la chica sonreía ampliamente.

Todos estaban murmurando, y algunos comenzaron a meterse con ella, y Hermione le dijo:

-Bueno, ¿y quien es el chico misterioso?- Harry sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían y oyó la voz de Luna decir:

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?- Harry levanto la vista y Luna le sonrió, y comenzó a dar la vuelta a la mesa, y Harry escucho a Ron murmurar:

-Veras cuando lo pille.-

Harry se giro hacia él, y antes de decirle nada, sintió que alguien se sentaba entre él y Ron, el pelirrojo miro a la rubia y dijo:

-Bueno ¿de quien se trata? dilo ya.-

-Es que no se si él quiere que se sepa.- dijo ella.

-No creo que le importe, además después de darte esa rosa delante de todos es obvio que no le importa que piensen los demás.- dijo Hermione que tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-Yo pienso que ese tipo es tonto, yo no haría eso delante de todos.- opino Ron.

-Pues yo lo encuentro muy romántico.- dijo Hermione, y después poso su mirada en Luna y dijo:

- Debe de ser un chico genial.-

-Nosotras pensamos igual.- dijeron las otras chicas a coro.

-Venga dinos quien es.- dijo Ginny que estaba muy nerviosa por saber de quien se trataba.

Harry no sabia que hacer, quería que se lo tragara la tierra en ese momento," Maldita lechuza no podría habérsela dado cuando se lo dije".

-Yo creo que hace bien en no dar la cara, no es por ofenderte Luna, pero es que tu reputación no es que sea la mejor.- dijo Ron, Luna lo miro enfadada y dijo:

-No todos los hombres se tienen que avergonzar por estar conmigo, y si realmente me quisiera no le importaría nada.- Luna iba a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, y Harry tomo una decisión, Ron lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry ¿a que tú piensas igual que yo?-

Harry por toda respuesta hizo que Luna lo mirara, le seco las lágrimas de los ojos y le dijo:

-Bueno contesta, ¿que te parece?-

Luna le sonrió, y él le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo:

-¿Eso es un si?- Luna asintió, y Harry tras mirar a sus amigos se acerco a Luna y la beso en los labios, el gran comedor se lleno de murmullos, todos comentando lo que estaban viendo.

Harry se separo de ella y pudo ver a Hermione con los ojos y la boca abierta, y a Ron con una expresión de intenso odio, todos los demás estaban alucinando, Harry cogió la mano de Luna y le dijo:

-Mejor vamonos de aquí.-

Los dos se levantaron cogieron sus mochilas y salieron del gran comedor, cogidos de la mano, caminaron por los pasillos, y al llegar a uno que estaba solitario Harry se detuvo, aprisiono a Luna contra la pared y le dijo:

-Me has dicho que si, ahora tienes que ser fuerte, yo confío en ti, espero que no me pongas los cuernos con mi mejor amigo.- dijo este y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, creo que puedo acostumbrarme muy fácilmente al color de tus ojos, y sobre todo...- se lo acerco y lo beso en los labios:- al sabor de tus labios.-

Luna le sonrió y Harry dejo caer su mochila y la agarro por la cintura y la volvió a besar, ninguno se dio cuenta de que había alguien que los estaba viendo, y no le hacia gracia lo que veía, ahora le seria mas difícil hacer sus planes.

Ron estaba muy furioso, quería matar a Harry, y hablar seriamente con Luna, no iba a consentir que ella jugara con él, Hermione por su parte le estaba dando vueltas a su comida, se sentía mal, no sabia del todo porque, ella creía que lo del beso con Harry no había tenido importancia, pero la verdad es que cada día que pasaba comparaba los besos de Ron con los de Harry, ella sabia que eso no estaba bien, pero seguía pensando que Harry besaba mejor.

Ese día las clases fueron muy ajetreadas, a Harry lo linchaban a preguntas o a insultos, según de quien se tratara, de Ron y de Hermione no había recibido nada, ni una enhorabuena nada de nada solo malas miradas por parte de Ron y de Hermione simplemente nada de nada.

Harry fue a su sala común y al llegar vio que había gran alboroto, se acerco y vio a Deán y le dijo:

-¿que pasa?-

-Ya han puesto los que están clasificados en el torneo para los duelos los veinte candidatos ya están.- dijo este, Harry espero a que se retiraran y pudo leer, los nombres de los clasificados:

**Lista de clasificados para los duelos.**

_Hermione Granger._

_Zacarías Smicth._

_Lavender Brown._

_Ronal Weasley._

_Ginny Weasley._

_Milstrou Bulstrode._

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Ernie Macmillian._

_Seamus Finigan._

_Luna Lovegood._

_Justin Flecher._

_Terry Boot._

_Dennis Creevey._

_Natacha Ricon._

_Neville Lombotong._

_Hannah Abbott._

_Michael Corner._

_Colin Creevey._

_Harry Potter._

_Draco Malfoy._

Harry se quedo mirando la lista, ya solo quedaban los dichosos duelos, tenia ganas de que le tocase contra Malfoy para que dejara de dársela con que era tan bueno, pero no dijo nada en concreto, después de todo en parte era bueno eso de tenerlo entre los diez elegidos, ya que así le seria mas fácil poder hablar con él de todo lo que tenían que hablar.

Harry miro una vez más la lista sabia que Hermione y Ron lo habían conseguido pero no sabia que los demás también habían pasado.

Se fue a su cuarto, había pasado por el sitio donde había dejado el libro ya que quería leer un poco hasta que llegara la hora en la que había quedado con Luna en el lago.

Esta le había mandado una nota citándolo allí.

Harry se sentó en su cama y cogió el libro, lo abrió por la página que estaba marcada y se sumergió en el libro, estaba muy concentrado en él, y escucho que alguien lo llamaba en un susurro.

_-Harry-_

Harry se sobresalto y se incorporo de como estaba echado en la cama miro a todas partes pero no vio a nadie, se volvió a tumbar y volvió a escuchar esa voz susurrando su nombre de manera casi inaudible.

_-Harry-_

Harry se volvió a incorporar dejando el libro a un lado se quedo quieto escuchando, pero no la volvió a oír, Harry cerro el libro pensando que había leído demasiado, y que se estaba volviendo loco y escuchaba cosas que no existían.

Miro su reloj y volvió a darse cuenta de que no funcionaba, bajo a la sala común para ver el de esta, y comprobó el panel de anuncios y allí vio la fecha de la primera salida a Hosmeade, la verdad es que no se había preguntado cuando seria.

Resulto que seria al día siguiente, pensó en que tal vez Ron y los demás quisieran ir, tal vez si no les importa podían ir todos juntos.

Harry ahora se fijo en el reloj de la sala común y vio que eran las cinco menos cuarto, salio de la sala común y se fue a el lago, mientras iba se encontró con Malfoy, conjuro el libro y se lo entrego diciéndole que leyera la pagina que estaba señalada y después se fue y salio del castillo y allí de pie contemplando el lago como perdida estaba Hermione no Luna.

Harry se acerco y le dijo:

-Hola.-

-Hola.- dijo esta sin dejar de ver el lago.

-¿Has quedado aquí con Ron?- le pregunto este.

-No, he quedado contigo.-

-¿Entonces la de la nota eras tu y no Luna?- dijo este en voz alta.

-Si, ¿acaso pensaste que era Luna?-

-Si, la letra de tu nota no era tuya y además no la firmaste.- se excuso el chico.

-Bueno, da igual, solo quería decirte que espero que tu y Luna estéis bien.- dijo esta, Harry se había dado cuenta de que no lo había mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez, bajo la mirada y pensó: "es mejor así, ya no tendrá que mirarme a los ojos, ni me tendrá miedo.", no sabia que la verdadera razón no era esa.

Hermione se volvió y le dijo:

-Bueno yo me voy, tengo cosas que hacer luego nos vemos.- dijo esta.

-Vale, si ves a Luna dile que estaré en el sitio de ayer, ella te entenderá, oye por cierto ¿vas mañana a Hosmeade?-

-Si voy con Ron.- dijo esta.

-Bueno ¿y porque no vamos todos en grupo?-

-Por mi no hay problema.- dijo esta y después se fue.

Hermione iba por los pasillos andando se dirigía a la biblioteca todavía tenia el mensaje de Harry grabado en la mente, le dolía que ya no fuera ella la mejor amiga del, y que ahora estuviese mas tiempo con otra persona.

Hermione levanto la vista cuando se tropezó con alguien.

-Haber si miras por donde vas Granger.- espeto Malfoy al que se le habían caído todas sus cosas por culpa de ella.

Hermione se agacho para ayudarlo mientras se disculpaba, y estaba en eso cuando escucho una voz muy soñadora decirle:

-¿Hermione has visto a Harry?-

-Me ha dicho que te diga que estará en el mismo sitio de ayer.- dijo esta, se fijo en que Luna sonreía y le decía:

-Gracias.- y se marcho dejando a Hermione mirando al suelo mientras recogía las cosas de Draco, este se fijo en ella, se había parado de repente, se fijo y vio que su expresión era triste, soltó un gruñido, y dio un golpe contra el suelo para que despertara, Hermione volvió en si y después de recoger lo que tenia a su alrededor se puso de pie.

-Gracias.- dijo este mientras le quitaba las cosas a Hermione de las manos, pero esta había fijado su vista en la portada de uno de los libros que tenía:

-¿Que haces tu con este libro, es de la sección prohibida no lo puedes coger.-

"Mierda se conoce hasta a donde pertenece cada libro."

-Tengo permiso para sacarlo.- dijo este.

-Lo curioso es que no es la primera vez que lo veo.- dijo esta para si mas que para Malfoy.

-¿Como dices?-

-Harry lo tenia el otro día, ¿como lo habrá cogido él?-

-Bueno eso no es asunto mío yo me voy.- Draco paso cerca de Hermione para irse, pero esta no se dio por vencida, y cogió a Draco del brazo derecho, Draco sintió que le ardía el brazo y aparto a Hermione bruscamente y le dijo:

-No me vuelvas a tocar, sangre sucia.- exclamo enfadado.

Hermione no le dijo nada, solo se había fijado en que había tenido la misma reacción que Harry, ahora empezaba a entender algunas cosas, pero tenía que comprobar algo. Pensó para ella.

-Lo siento.- dijo esta y después se fue derecha a la biblioteca.

Malfoy se agarro el brazo y se fue a su sala común, al llegar se sentó, y Pansy se le unió y le dijo:

-¿No crees que va siendo hora de que hagas lo que tienes que hacer, esta llegando Navidad y no tendrás nada para darle.- dijo esta.

-No pienso ir por Navidad, y ya te dije que no contaras conmigo para esto.- dijo este, cerró los ojos y vio una melena pelirroja, sonrió al recordar que al día siguiente estaría con ella en Hosmeade.

-No te conviene el contradecirle.- dijo Pansy.

-Me da igual lo que me convenga no quiero hacer lo que me dijo, yo no soy uno de sus mortinfagos.- dijo este abriendo los ojos.

-Si lo eres, desde el año pasado, y no te quejabas tanto al contrario alardeabas por serlo.- dijo esta.

-Eso fue el año pasado, yo nunca quise ser mortinfago de verdad, yo solo me uní a él porque me obligaron si no nunca lo abría echo.- dijo este cogió sus cosas y se fue a su cuarto, Pansy se fijo en como se iba, necesitaba que alguien la ayudara con su plan, sino Draco saldría mal parado, y aunque él no la quisiera ella a él si.

Pansy se levanto y salio de su sala común en busca de alguien que la pudiera ayudar.

Harry iba por los pasillos para reunirse con Luna en el sitio del día anterior, pero se encontró con su profesora de Dcao.

-Hola Potter.- dijo esta.

-Profesora Hester.- dijo Harry, no le caía muy bien esa profesora desde que había defendido a Snape en la enfermería.

-¿Que tal todo, me han dicho que pasaste a la siguiente fase del torneo, y tengo entendido que vuestro objeto no fue muy fácil de adquirir.- dijo esta sonriéndole, tenia que ganarse al chico antes de contarle quien era en realidad.

-Bueno, no fue tan difícil, si me perdona tengo que irme he quedado con alguien.- dijo este.

-Vaya ¿tienes novia?- dijo esta muy interesada en esto, Harry la miro extrañado y le dijo:

-Si, algo parecido.- dijo este.

-¿No será esa chica que siempre esta contigo, la Señorita Granger verdad?- pregunto esta frunciendo el ceño, y Harry se dio cuenta de que a esa profesora no le caía muy bien Hermione.

-Eso no es asunto suyo.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno, es solo que no creo que te convenga.- dijo esta y después tomo su camino y dejo a Harry allí parado pensando que esa profesora era muy rara.

Lupin los había observado y escuchado, y pensó que tenía que hablar con Annie, esa no era la forma de que Harry confiara en ella.

-Profesor Lupin, buenas tardes.- dijo este al ver a su profesor.

-Harry, Hola, ¿que tal todo, ya vi esta mañana que en algunas cosas bien.- sonrió pícaramente Lupin, haciendo que las mejillas de Harry se tiñeran de un color carmesí.

-Bueno, eso...-

-Harry, déjalo, no tienes que darme explicaciones.- dijo este y dejo al chico allí parado y se fue con Annie.

-Sin embargo a mi si que tienes que dármelas.- escucho que le decían.

Harry levanto la vista y se topo con unos hermosos ojos negros que se notaban enfadados.

-Yo no te tengo que dar nada.- dijo este y se dispuso a irse.

-Me dirás que la quieres, ¿verdad?- dijo esta impidiéndole el paso.

-Eso es asunto mió.- dijo este.

-Y mío.- dijo esta, comenzó a andar hacia él, y este comenzó a caminar hacia atrás.

-¿Se puede saber que te propones?- dijo este.

-Quiero comprobar una cosa.- dijo esta, y se acerco más a él.

-Pues yo no quiero comprobar nada.- se alejo de la chica y esta esbozo una sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Sabes que pienso?-

-No ni quiero saberlo así que si no te importa...-

-Pienso que si te beso no serás capaz a quitarte.- dijo esta, y se acerco más.

-No estés tan segura.- dijo Harry.

-Comprobémoslo.- dijo esta acercándose más.

-Parkinson tengo novia no le voy a hacer eso.- dijo este y se dispuso a irse, pero Pansy saco su varita y lo apunto y dijo:

_-Incarcerio.-_ unas cuerdas salieron de su varita hacia Harry y este quedo atrapado en ellas, no había pensado en que la chica le hiciera eso.

Pansy lo apunto de nuevo, e hizo que quedara junto contra la pared, hizo desaparecer las cuerdas, pero dejo el hechizo que lo tenía contra la pared y se acerco a él y cuando estaba a muy poca distancia le dijo:

-No podrás dejar de desear mis besos Potter.-

-No creas que eras tan buena.- dijo el chico, que seguía intentando moverse.

-Estoy segura de que vendrás a buscarme, tengo mucha paciencia.- dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa.

-Eres una chica demasiado positiva, y no sabes que hay gente mejor que tú.- dijo este.

-Ya lo creo que habrá gente mejor que yo, pero Potter tu no podrás dejar de desear que yo te pertenezca.- dijo esta y sonrió.

-No serás capaz de darme un filtro de amor.- dijo este mirándola.

-No, eso se lo dejo a Granger, yo no necesito recurrir a trucos tan sucios.- dijo esta.

-Pues no creo que lo que estas haciendo no sea un truco sucio, suéltame y deja que me baya.- dijo este.

-No ahora mismo a mi me apetece probar tus labios, y si te suelto no me dejaras.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Vaya vas a ser lista después de todo.- dijo este.

-Potter deja de resistirte y disfruta.- dijo esta y termino con la distancia que quedaba entre ellos, deposito sus labios en los de Harry, y este sintió una descarga en todo su cuerpo, sintió las manos de la chica rodear su cuello, y profundizar el beso, Harry sintió como ya si se podía mover, agarro a la chica por la cintura, tenia los ojos cerrados y disfrutaba del beso, su cuerpo no le hacia caso cuando le decía que no podía seguir con eso, que era Pansy, pero parecía que su instinto mandaba mas que su razón o su corazón que gritaba el nombre de Hermione, cambio las posiciones y la poso a ella en la pared, y con un hábil movimiento de su varita esta quedo tal y como el estaba hace solo unos momentos, Harry rompió el beso y le dijo:

-Se han cambiado las tornas querida Parkinson.- dijo este y guardo su varita y se dispuso a irse de allí dejando a la chica así.

-Descuida Potter no tardare en salir de aquí, pero, ¿cuanto tardaras tu en buscarme?- dijo esta, Harry no le dijo nada, solo se fue dejándola allí.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca con un libro, pero no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se había dado con Harry, en la cabaña de Hagrig, una y otra vez se preguntaba que le pasaba, no entendía nada, ella amaba a Ron, pero sin embargo ese día no pudo evitar besar al chico de ojos verdes.

Ahora también estaba el echo de como se había sentido al verlo besar a Luna, por muy extraño que le pareciera había deseado estar en su lugar, y por otra parte estaba Ron, últimamente estaba muy raro, y no era el único Natacha su prima también estaba rara, desde que había escuchado esa conversación en su cuarto no dejaba de preguntarse que era lo que ni ella ni Harry podían saber.


	15. El sueño

**_El sueño._**

También le rondaba por la mente la marca tan rara que había visto en el brazo de Harry, por supuesto que no se había creído que era un tatuaje muggel, luego estaba el libro de la sección prohibida que había visto en manos de Harry y Malfoy, estos dos se traían algo entre manos, por mucho que le costase, Harry tramaba algo, y por mucho que le doliese ella no estaba incluida entre los que estaban enterados, parecía que el mundo se había cambiado por completo.

Harry en vez de odiar al culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, hablaba con él, y a sus dos mejores amigos los excluía de todo, y estaba el echo de que la chica mas rara de todos Howarts le había quitado su puesto de mejor amiga, además de que ahora le pertenecía al completo.

Hermione pensó en todo eso, y sintió una voz que la llamaba:

-Señorita Granger vamos a cerrar la biblioteca.-sin darse cuenta habían dado las nueve de la noche.

-Ah vale ahora mismo salgo recojo esto y me voy.- Hermione se dispuso a recogerlo todo, iba pensando en los Horcuxes y en que Harry todavía no le había comentado nada, cuando tropezó contra alguien.

-Será posible, mira por donde vas.-

-Persd..., o es usted.- dijo esta mirando a su profesora de Dcao.

-De todos me tenia que tropezar contigo.- dijo esta, en su cara se notaba el mutuo aprecio que se tenían, Hermione se dispuso a irse, pero alguien la paro.

-Hermione espera.-

-Profesor Lupin.- dijo esta cambiando su cara por completo, de indiferencia a contenta.

-Hola, tengo que hablar contigo, ¿como vas con la investigación?- dijo este mirándola.

-Bueno esto...- Hermione miro a la profesora y a Lupin y le dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que lo hablemos en otro momento.- dijo esta.

-Hermione ella es de confianza.- dijo este sonriendo ante la actitud de ellas, Lupin, ya le había dicho a Annie que si quería ganarse a Harry no podía tratar a la chica así, pero todavía no entendía porque a Hermione no le gustaba Annie.

-Pues yo no lo veo así.- dijo esta.

-¿Que quieres decir, que estas insinuando niña?- dijo Annie mirando a la chica.

-Que no me fió de usted.- dijo esta sin más.

-Hermione ya te he dicho que es de fiar.-

-Para mi no, no me gusta que alguien que no conozco de nada, se meta en las cosas de Harry, podría pasarle información a Voldemort para que le haga daño.- dijo esta Annie abrió mucho los ojos y saco su varita y dijo:

-Mira niña no te pienso consentir que digas que yo soy una partidaria de ese maldito.- dijo esta y azoto su varita, a Hermione no le dio tiempo de sacar su varita, y Lupin estaba tan sorprendido que no fue capaz de reaccionar hasta que sintió el golpe de alguien estampándose contra la pared.

Hermione había cerrado los ojos esperando el impacto, y cuando los abrió se quedo helada.

Harry estaba por el pasillo, buscando a Hermione, tenia la necesidad de hablar con ella, aunque solo fuera para quedar con ella para ir a Hosmeade, había llegado al pasillo de la biblioteca, y se quedo muy parado al ver a su profesora apuntar a Hermione con su varita y lanzarle un hechizo, se había puesto delante de la castaña justo a tiempo, ya que no llevaba su varita para desviar el hechizo, rogó porque no fuera un hechizo muy doloroso, el hechizo le dio de pleno en el pecho haciéndolo volar contra la pared de enfrente, dio gracias al ver que solo había sido un _Expeliarmus_, se froto la cabeza con una mano, debido al golpe, de esta le saldría un buen chichón.

Lupin, que había visto lo que pasaba se quedo estático al ver a Harry salir de la nada, y después volar contra la pared dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- dijo Hermione dejando caer todas sus cosas para acercarse al chico.

-Si, tan solo puede que se me olvide hacer algunas tareas nada mas.- sonrió a su amiga mientras seguía frotándose la nuca y después dijo:- y bueno creo que tendré un recuerdo durante unos días, por lo demás bien, ¿y tu como estas?- dijo este.

-Bien.- dijo Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Potter, ¿pero que...?-

-¿Annie se puede saber en que estabas pensando? atacar así a una estudiante.- grito de pronto Lupin.

-Remus, no se que me paso, es que no soporto que digan que yo estoy de lado de ese maldito.- dijo ella.

-Pues mira lo que has conseguido con tus tonterías, ya entiendo porque Sirius y tu hacían tan buena pareja, se dejan llevar demasiado por sus impulsos sin pensar en las consecuencias.- dijo este mientras se acercaba a Harry, para mirar como se encontraba.

Harry al oír el nombre de su padrino sintió una punzada en el corazón.

-Harry, ¿como te encuentras?- dijo Lupin.

-Bien no ha sido nada, menos mal que era un hechizo de desarme.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Potter, lo siento, espero que estés bien no era mi intención.- dijo esta acercándose a ellos.

-Ya su intención era atacarla a ella, y le voy a decir una cosa, no lo vuelva a intentar, o le juro que se puede arrepentir.- dijo este la miraba con odio, se levanto con cuidado y dijo:

-Hermione venga vamonos, no quiero estar más aquí.-

Lupin observo como Hermione cogía sus cosas y se marchaba con Harry, se giro a mirar a Annie.

-Me odia.- dijo esta mirándolo.

-Te lo advertí, ella y Ron son lo mas importante para él, no es bueno que te pongas a discutir con ella, y mucho menos hechizarla.- dijo este.

-Pero es que mira lo que insinuó.- dijo esta.

-Sabes que no fue solo por eso, te dolió que te dijera que no tenías nada que ver en los asuntos de Harry, y que desconfiara de ti.- dijo este.

-Pero es que yo si tengo que ver en sus asuntos.-

-Pero eso ellos no lo saben, si dejas de ser una cobarde y le cuentas quien eres tal vez cambie en algo las cosas.- dijo este.

-Si sobre todo ahora, si ya me odia imagínate cuando sepa que soy su madrina, y que no quise saber nada de el durante dieciséis años, y no contentos con eso que también soy la madrina de su mayor enemigo en el colegio, tienes razón, es el mejor momento para decirle quien soy.- dijo sarcásticamente.

-Te lo avise.- dijo este nada más.

-Eso ya me lo has dicho, y no es lo que necesito oír.- dijo esta.

-Pues espero que tenga algún plan, porque no creo que lo que acaba de hacer le haga ganar puntos con Potter.-

-¿Draco, ¿que haces tú aquí?-

-Iba a mi sala común, vengo de mi ronda.- dijo este señalando su insignia.

-Vaya, y lo has visto todo.-

-Si, yo creía que lo que quería era que Potter no la odiase, pues siga así va por el buen camino.- dijo este y se echo a reír, pasando por delante de los dos profesores, Lupin miro a Annie esta tenia una expresión de enfado.

-Ese chico me saca de mis casillas.- dijo esta.

-Bueno esta vez tiene razón.- dijo Lupin y después se arrepintió de haberlo dicho, Annie lo miraba con una expresión que según había aprendido cuando estudiaban juntos denotaba peligro, así que dijo:

-Bueno creo que mejor me voy, ¿si, venga ya nos vemos mañana, espero que estés mas calmada.- murmuro esto último andando hacia las escaleras, pero apresuro el paso al oír la voz de ella decir:

-No te vayas tan rápido Lobito, y que sepas que te he oído.- lo ultimo lo dijo gritando para que lo oyera ya que Lupin había acelerado mas el paso.

Harry y Hermione entraron en la sala común, este se sentó en un sillón todavía frotándose la nuca.

-¿Y que hacías allí?-le pregunto ella.

-Fui a buscarte para saber a que hora quedamos para ir a Hosmeade con los demás.- dijo este.

-Bueno entonces sobre las once en la puerta del castillo.- dijo esta.

-Bueno mañana se lo diré a Luna.- dijo este y después le pregunto:- ¿A que vino lo del pasillo?-

-Bueno, es que no me cae muy bien.- dijo esta.

-¿Y eso?-

-No me fío de ella, tengo miedo a que haga daño a alguien que me importa.- dijo esta.

-Bueno a mi tampoco me cae bien.- dijo este que después de ver a su profesora atacando a Hermione, la había situado en un escalón muy difícil de bajar, y si a eso le sumamos que ella defendía ciegamente a Snape, no tenia muchos puntos a su favor.

-Te diste cuenta, ella conocía a Sirius.- dijo este mirando a la chimenea.

-Me lo suponía.- dijo Hermione más para si que para él.

-¿Si, y ¿por que?- pregunto este mirando a la chica a los ojos, esta al ver esas dos esmeraldas, se sonrojo.

-"¿Pero que me esta pasando, ¿porque me sonrojo, solo me ha mirado, y además a mi me gusta Ron."

-_"Eso lo dices tu"_- escucho una voz que era idéntica a la de Harry, con su típico tono de meterse en líos, la que siempre intentaba ignorar, por que era todo lo contrario a su conciencia, era la voz que le decía siempre, adelante tienes que ir, aun sabiendo que se podían meter en un montón de problemas, pero que ella seguía ciegamente, y que sabia que seguiría hasta el final, por muchos problemas que le pudiese crear el hacerlo.

-"Es la verdad".-

_-"Te creo."_- le dijo la voz con un tono sarcástico.

-Es la verdad.- dijo ahora Hermione en voz alta.

-¿El que?- pregunto Harry mirándola, Hermione se volvió a sonrojar, y bajo su mirada y esa voz le volvió a decir:

_-"Si se nota que te gusta Ron"-_

-"Pues si además es mi novio".- pensó esta.

_-"Como quieras si yo te creo de verdad".-_ dijo la voz poco convencida.

-No nada, ¿de que hablábamos?- dijo esta.

-De lo que a dicho Lupin, que ella conocía a Sirius.-

-"Es normal siendo tu madrina, no me esperaba otra cosa"- pensó la chica, desde que había descubierto quien era ella, le había caído mal, no quería que por su culpa Harry sufriera mas, ella no lo había buscado y lo había abandonado a su suerte, sabia que ella no era quien para enfadarse, pero solo pensar que ella era una de las culpables de que Harry hubiera pasado diez años con sus tíos que eran odiosos con él, le hacia enfadarse.

Harry no espero respuesta de la chica ya que esta parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, así que se despidió de ella.

-Buenas noches Hermione, creo que me voy a acostar este dolor no es que vaya menguando.- dijo este y se levanto del sillón, la verdad es que le dolía mas que antes, él lo achaco al golpe, y no se había dado cuenta de que su cicatriz era la culpable de ese dolor.

Harry se acerco a la chica para darle un beso en la mejilla, Hermione al ver que se acercaba se aparto de él, Harry la miro y se separo y le dijo:

-Buenas noches.- y se fue, Hermione se había apartado inconcientemente, y al darse cuenta de lo que había echo se levanto y se fue hacia Harry.

-Perdona es que no me di cuenta, Buenas noches.- y se dispuso a darle el beso en la mejilla pero ahora fue Harry el que se aparto y le dijo:

-Es mejor así.- y subió a su cuarto, Hermione subió también al suyo, al cerrar la puerta se dejo caer al suelo apoyada en ella, no sabia en que momento había comenzado a llorar, pero sentía sus lagrimas caer, por sus mejillas.

Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en la cama, estaba mareado, se sentía mal, y lo que acababa de pasar con Hermione no le ayudaba pero savia que era lo mejor, si ella lo abrazaba como siempre o lo besaba en la mejilla, el no estaba seguro de controlarse y lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a Hermione, Ron, Luna e incluso a él mismo.

Ron estaba haciendo su ronda, y se dirigía a su sala común cuando vio a Luna en el mismo pasillo, abrió la puerta de la clase que tenia más cerca y al ver que no había nadie, salio, cogió a la chica de la mano y la metió allí.

-¿Se puede saber que haces?- dijo esta enfadada.

-¿Cómo es que estas con Harry?- dijo este enfadado también.

-¿Qué querías, ¿qué te esperase eternamente?-

-¿Quien te crees que eres para hacerme esto?-

-¿Yo, ¿y tu que, ¿quien eres tu para tenerme como reemplazo de nadie, me he dado cuenta de que hay gente que no se avergüenza de estar conmigo digan los demás lo que digan.- dijo Luna desafiándole.

-¿Acaso crees que le gustas, él solo quiere pasar el rato, estoy seguro de que no te quiere al igual que tú a él, tampoco lo quieres porque me quieres a mi, Luna no puedes negarlo.- dijo este acercándose a ella, intento besarla pero ella le dio una bofetada y le dijo:

-Que te quede claro, yo no soy una cualquiera, y te guste o no Harry me gusta, además, él no esta jugando conmigo, los dos sabemos lo que hacemos, y no pienso dejar que sigas jugando conmigo, no quiero que te me acerques, cuando estés dispuesto, a dejar a Hermione, y a decir que me quieres entonces me buscas mientras tanto olvídate de mi, ya me canse de estas tonterías.- Luna se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

-Si sales ahora por esa puerta te juro que nunca mas te buscare.- dijo Ron enfadado.

-Entonces no me quieres tanto como decías, estoy empezando a pensar que el que estaba jugando conmigo y el que quería pasar el rato eres tú, y ahora he encontrado a alguien que me puede ayudar.- dijo esta.

-Si, y que pueden asesinarte si sigues con él, recuerda que todo el que esta cerca de él muere.- dijo este.

-Pues es tu amigo, no deberías de hablar así de él.-

-Ya me canse de ser su amigo, siempre igual yo soy el amigo de Potter, eso se acabo, además por su culpa mi familia a estado en peligro un montón de veces.- dijo este, Ron no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, ni de el alcance que podían llegar a tener sus palabras.

-Piensa bien lo que estas diciendo.- dijo nada más Luna, y después salio y se fue.

Draco estaba escondido en el aula de al lado, pero no era el único, alguien más lo había escuchado todo:

-No me lo puedo creer.-

-Creo que es mejor que no digamos nada.-

-Pero mi hermano se ha vuelto loco, ¿que narices estaba diciendo?-

-Es mejor que no te metas en eso.- dijo este mirando a la menor de los Weasley.

-Malfoy, por si no te has dado cuenta, Hermione es mi mejor amiga, y por lo que he podido escuchar mi hermano a estado jugando con Luna mientras estaba con ella, y además eso que ha dicho de Harry.- dijo esta.

-Mira Weasley, era mas que obvio que algún día iba a pasar esto, tu hermano aunque haga ver que no le importa no es así, no le gusta ser la sombra de Potter, y siempre como muy bien a dicho lo han conocido por ser el amigo del famoso Potter, además esta el echo de que él es mejor en Quidich, que se libra de un montón de jaleos, que entro en el torneo de los tres magos, sin tener la edad, que luego lo nombraron capitán de Quidich, puesto que según tengo entendido quería él, además de que ahora esta con la chica que por lo visto le gusta a tu hermano.- dijo este finalizando.

-Pero él esta con Hermione, es ella a quien quiere, además si no fuera por Harry, ni mi padre, ni yo, ni él, estaríamos vivos.- dijo esta mirando al rubio.

-Eso tendré que agradecérselo algún día.- dijo Draco, mirando a la menor de los Weasley, esta se sonrojo un poco y él se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-Se que todavía no me merezco tu confianza, que he hecho cosas de las que me arrepiento, y no sabes cuanto, se que nunca te he tratado bien, y que ahora es difícil de que me creas, pero dime solo una cosa que tenga que hacer para demostrarte que te digo la verdad, y te juro que con los ojos cerrados lo haré.- dijo este mientras le cogía la barbilla, Ginny lo miro sorprendida, y le dijo:

-Ya lo hiciste.- dijo esta.

-¿Que?- pregunto Malfoy.

-El otro día, cuando salvaste a Ron.- dijo esta.

-¿Me viste?- dijo este sorprendido.

-Si, y he de darte las gracias por ayudarlo, Harry no hubiese podido solo.- dijo esta.

-Creo que habría encontrado la forma, solo que no soportaría verte llorar.- dijo este acariciándole la mejilla.

-Por favor no juegues conmigo.- pidió la chica mirándolo a los ojos.

-Te juro que no lo haría nunca, pero ya te lo he dicho, voy a hacer todo lo posible porque acabes confiando en mi, porque me ames como yo a ti, voy a hacer lo imposible porque no te pase nada.- dijo este.

-Pero ¿como es que dices que estas enamorado de mi si yo lo único que he echo a sido tratarte mal?- dijo la chica.

-No lo se, poco a poco en mi mente se fueron grabando tus ojos, tu mirada inocente, esa sonrisa que solo le dedicabas a Potter, no sabes cuantas veces lo maldeci, por saber que él era el dueño de tu corazón.

Te debo mucho pequeña Weasley, no sabes cuanto, me sacaste de un pozo sin fondo, me ayudaste a salir adelante cuando no tenia esperanzas y solo quería desaparecer, cuando estaba encerrado en esa habitación oscura y solitaria, solo tenia que cerrar los ojos recordarte y al ver tu sonrisa me daba ánimos para seguir y no rendirme y aguantar todo lo que me echaban encima.- dijo este recordando el verano que había pasado.

-Malfoy yo...- no sabia que decir, estaba confundida no sabia que el chico podía ser de esa manera, y menos se esperaba que ella sintiera ni la mínima parte de lo que estaba sintiendo por ese chico que siempre la había tratado tan mal, y que ahora solo le pedía que confiara en él.

-Shi, no digas nada, no necesito que me digas nada, solo quiero escuchar que me darás la oportunidad de demostrarte que no te miento, solo te pido que no me prohíbas sentir esto que siento por ti, que no lo mates diciendo que no me amas, déjame soñar que algún día podré tenerte entre mis brazos, pero porque tu lo desees, te voy a demostrar que puedo ser merecedor de estar a tu lado, que merezco ser esa persona por la que no puedes dormir o con la que quieres estar por siempre.- dijo este y le deposito un beso en la frente y le dijo:

-Buenas noches pequeña Weasley, mañana será un día inolvidable te lo prometo.- dijo este y salio del aula dejando a la chica con el corazón acelerado, y deseando que ese beso se lo hubiera dado en los labios.

Ginny se fue a su sala común, no sabia como había llegado allí, solo pensaba en Malfoy, y por eso no se dio cuenta de que Harry la estaba esperando con el mapa del merodeador en sus manos.

-Ginny.- dijo este, esta dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz, se giro y le dijo:

-Harry, ¿que haces aquí solo?-

-Te estaba esperando, quiero hablar contigo un momento si no te importa.- dijo este señalando a un sillón.

-Si claro, como no.- dijo esta y se sentó en el sillón que él le había señalado.

Harry puso el mapa en la mesa de enfrente y le dijo:

-Te he visto con Malfoy.- dijo este.

-Bueno, eso no debería de importarte tú estas con Luna.- dijo esta a la defensiva.

-Ginny no son celos, solo quería decirte que tengas cuidado.- dijo este.

-¿Entonces no te opones?- pregunto la chica extrañada ya que esperaba que este se dedicara a gritarle.

-Me importa en el sentido de que estés bien, no en otro.- dijo este.

-Pero es Malfoy, no te importa si yo...-

-Ginny, para serte sincero no es que sea santo de mi devoción, pero a demostrado ya mas de una vez que no esta con Voldemort, y que a su manera es bueno, se que puede sonar raro después de todo era yo el que el año pasado no dejaba de desconfiar de él, con motivos, pero bueno, después de lo que paso me di cuenta de muchas cosas.- dijo este.

-Harry, necesito que me digas que paso con Malfoy, estoy echa un lío no lo entiendo, me acaba de decir que me ama, y que daría todo por mi, pero siempre me ha tratado mal, ayudo a los mortinfagos a entrar y ayudo a matar a Dumbledore.- dijo esta.

-Eso no es así Ginny, el no lo hizo porque quisiera, sino porque lo obligaron, Voldemort lo amenazo con matar a su padre y a su madre si no hacia lo que le pedían, yo lo vi, bajar su varita ante Dumbledore, no lo hubiera matado, vi que él no quería haber echo nada de lo que hizo, Malfoy estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Dumbledore, pero cuando lo iba a hacer llegaron los mortinfagos, y después Snape, Malfoy no lo hizo ni aun cuando se lo estaba ordenando, no fue capaz desobedeció sus ordenes y no me cabe duda de que lo habrán castigado por ello, también esta el echo de que ayudo a Ron en el bosque prohibido.- dijo este.

-¿Lo viste?- dijo esta mirando a Harry.

-Si, por eso fui a por Hermione, al ver que Malfoy defendía a tu hermano, ¿por cierto sabes que le pasa conmigo, esta muy raro, creo saber que le pasa pero si es eso no tiene ningún derecho.- dijo este.

Ginny no sabia de que le estaba hablando pero no podía decirle lo que había escuchado en el aula de al lado, así que le dijo:

-No lo se.-

-Bueno, ¿vas a ir mañana a Hosmeade?-

-Si.- dijo esta y se sonrojo un poco pero Harry no se dio cuenta.

-Bueno entonces quedamos a las once en la puerta del castillo, ya se lo dije a Neville, Ron, Hermione, Luna, y Natacha.- dijo este.

-Bueno el caso es que yo he quedado.- dijo esta agachando mas la cabeza.

Harry la miro y al ver que sus orejas estaban rojas dijo:

-Ya entiendo, mejor dime por donde estaréis para impedir que Ron os vea o sino la tendremos.- dijo este.

-Bueno eso no lo se, mañana le digo a Malfoy y después te lo digo a ti.-

-Vale, bueno me voy a acostar, que mi cabeza me esta matando.- dijo este.

-Vale, buenas noches.- se despidió la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:- y gracias.-

-De nada pero dile al hurón que estaré vigilándole, que no dejare que te haga daño.- dijo este y le sonrió.

-Vale yo se lo diré.-

Ginny subió las escaleras hacia su habitación y al pasar por la de Hermione escucho sollozos, estuvo tentada a entrar, pero como no estaba segura de si era Hermione o no pues no entro.

Ya estaban todos dormidos cuando un sueño extraño invadió a mas de uno.

Hermione estaba soñando con algo muy extraño.

Estaba en un bosque no sabia cual, estaba sola en ese bosque se puso a buscar a alguien, comenzó a caminar, no conocía nada, llego a un claro y se encontró con que había una batalla, había gente luchando, se fijo en un punto, y vio a alguien no sabia quien era solo que lo conocía, estaba acompañado por alguien mas, estaban formulando un hechizo, ella lo agarro del brazo derecho, se podía ver a ella misma llorando, pidiéndole por favor que no siguiera con eso, que podía morir en el intento.

Esa persona la apartaba pidiéndole que se marchara y diciéndole que era la única manera de hacer las cosas, sintió que la expulsaban de su lado.

Vio como las dos personas cogían sus varitas, y susurraban unas palabras, sus cuerpos se envolvían en un remolino de fuego, como un muro de tierra se cernía sobre ellos, como el agua se unía al fuego y por ultimo una inmensa ráfaga de aire le hizo cerrar los ojos, al abrirlos, vio como las dos personas simultáneamente se frotaban el brazo derecho y decían unas palabras mas, oyó un grito ensordecedor, que la hizo taparse los oídos, y vio como las dos personas desaparecían del circulo, ella muy despacio iba cayendo, mientras llamaba a esa persona, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban, en el suelo había tres marcas, donde antes habían estado esas personas, sintió que alguien caía a su lado, vio que era una chica al intentar distinguirla vio una melena pelirroja, estaba en la misma situación que ella, lloraba desesperadamente y llamaba a gritos a la otra persona que había desaparecido.

No podía escuchar a quien estaba llamando solo gritaba su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, no quería resignarse a ver que no estaba, vio como alguien la agarraba del pelo y la apuntaban con una varita, ella cerro los ojos abandonándose a los deseos de esa persona que la apuntaba.

De repente escucho voces, y una voz que le decía:

-Su sacrificio ha sido en vano, yo he ganado Rowena.- dijo la voz.

Ella siguió llorando, notando como todo se perdía, y oyó su voz gritar un nombre pero como había pasado antes no escucho cual era.

En la habitación de al lado, una chica pelirroja pasaba por lo mismo, estaba llorando, y en su sueño no podía oír nada hasta que una voz le dijo:

-Todo acabo, el no volverá ya acabe con los dos, ahora ya no te podrá salvar Helga.-

Ella gritaba un nombre pero al igual que Hermione no podía escucharlo, solo sabia que una chica de pelo ondulado y oscuro estaba a su lado pasando lo mismo que ella.

Hermione y Ginny se despertaron con lagrimas en los ojos y muy alteradas, no sabían porque pero sentían que ese sueño había sido real.

Harry en su cama estaba soñando, con una casa enorme, que no conocía, pero sin embargo al adentrarse en la casa esta estaba completamente oscura, encendió una luz con su varita y la casa se ilumino, era una casa que ya había visto antes, no sabia donde, pero le resultaba familiar el interior, se paseo por ella, y entro en una habitación en la que se encontraba una vitrina, y en esta había una taza, que conocía de algo, se acerco mas y descubrió porque la conocía, estaba muy sucia, pero era inconfundible, esa era la copa de Hufflepuff, la que Tom Riddel había conseguido de una mujer descendiente de la misma Hufflepuff, y la copa que era un horcux.

Ahora solo tenia que averiguar cual era la casa exactamente.

Y en cuanto pensó eso, fue trasportado afuera de la casa, y enfrente de él, se encontraba un cartel con la dirección de la casa.

De repente el sueño cambio radicalmente, y se encontraba otra vez en ese pasillo tan oscuro, Harry encendió la varita sabia que una vez que lo hiciera no podría acercarse a las sombras, pero necesitaba ver algo.

Guiado por su instinto siguió hacia delante, y después se fue por otro pasillo, y instintivamente se paro enfrente de una puerta, giro el pomo, y se encontró en una enorme sala que tenía un enorme León en la pared de enfrente, siguió fijándose y vio que en las otras tres había, un Hurón, una Serpiente y un Águila.

Harry se adentro en la sala, y se fijo en esta, miro al techo para ver que había, y vio que en este había la imagen de un Fénix, esplendido, y majestuoso.

Harry sintió que su cicatriz le ardía y se despertó completamente, al incorporarse en la cama se encontró con que algo se movía en esta, Harry cogió sus gafas y la varita y dijo:

_-Lumus.-_ y ante el se encontraba la misma serpiente del día del torneo.

Harry entorno los ojos y la miro.

-Buenas noches Príncipe.-

-Deja de decir eso, vete de aquí.-

-No puedo hacer eso me han mandado que lo cuide.-

-¿Quien?- le pregunto esté sabia que estaba hablando en parsel, por lo tanto hablaba bajito para que sus compañeros no se despertaran.

-No puedo decírselo.-

-Ya te dije que no te quiero ver, no me interesan nada las serpientes.- dijo este entre dientes.

-Bueno, pero a mí me han mandado que cuide del portador del poder de la oscuridad.-

-Pero, ¿que dices, yo no tengo ese poder, quiero que te bayas.- exigió este.

-No puedo.-

_-Evanesco.-_ dijo este apuntándola con su varita.

-Eres un chico poco sociable.- dijo esta sacándole la lengua.

-Déjame o te juro que no saldrás bien parada de esta.- dijo este, la serpiente le siseo y desapareció de su vista.

Harry se recostó una vez mas en la cama, solo que en esta ocasión ya no podía dormir, cerro los ojos poniendo su mano encima de sus ojos, y se dedico a pensar en todo un poco, su mente viajo hasta el recuerdo del sabor de los labios de Hermione, Harry sonrió, y después miro hacia la cama de Ron, este había vuelto muy enfadado tanto que ni se digno a hablarle, no sabia que podía haberle pasado.

Harry al final consiguió dormirse, estaba durmiendo cuando sintió que alguien decía su nombre en una especie de susurro.

-_Harry, Harry.-_

La voz era cada vez mas baja, ese susurro era muy bajito, pero inquietante, Harry al escucharlo, sintió el miedo de esa voz, abrió los ojos y se incorporo en la cama, busco sus gafas y se las puso, y comenzó a mirar a ver si veía a alguien, pero no había nadie, Harry se dejo caer en la cama estaba cansado, y no sabia porque, no conseguía recordar lo que había soñado al dormirse la ultima vez, solo sabia que alguien estaba llamándolo.


	16. La salida a Hosmeade

**_La salida a Hosmeade._**

Harry cerró los ojos, y escucho que se abría la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Todavía acostado?- Harry al escuchar su voz sonrió y dijo:

-Ya me levanto.-

-Ya pero por si no lo sabes no podrás desayunar habíamos quedado a las once con todos ¿recuerdas?-

-¿Y que hora es?- pregunto este.

-Son las once y media.-

Harry se incorporo en la cama y dijo:

-¿Cómo, y a todo esto ¿y tú, ¿porqué estas aquí?-

-Bueno el caso es que no dormí muy bien y también me quede dormida.- dijo esta bajando la cara.

-Y vienes a regañarme a mí.- dijo este.

-Bueno, vale ya se que no tengo derecho pero venga vamos, todos se han ido a Hosmeade dijeron que nos esperan allí.- dijo esta y después le dijo:

-Te espero abajo para que te cambies.- dijo esta.

-Vale ahora bajo.- Harry no tardo nada más que quince minutos en ducharse y vestirse, y bajo a la sala común.

Comenzó a buscar a Hermione pero no la encontraba, se sentó a esperarla tal vez estaría en su habitación.

-Bueno ya podemos irnos.- dijo esta, Harry se levanto, y la miro, y tuvo que cerrar y abrir los ojos más de una vez.

-Si, venga vamos.- dijo este, Hermione se había alisado el pelo, y se había maquillado, era una pequeña capa, pero él se lo noto en seguida, cuando la chica paso a su lado, los dos se dejaron envolver en el aroma del otro, Hermione al bajar, y verlo, también se había quedado parada, Harry cada vez le parecía mas atractivo, ya en su sexto año se lo había dicho, pero ahora era mas visible, con su cabello alborotado y mojado, llevaba unos guantes, y una bufanda, su chaqueta, y un pantalón baquero, que le quedaba muy bien.

Harry escuchaba el sonido de sus pasos, se había puesto unas botas, de poco tacón, y quedaban justo a la misma altura, llevaba un chaquetón largo, sus guantes y una bufanda al rededor del cuello, y se había puesto una boina, de esas francesas, iban caminando y hablando hacia la puerta, y vieron a dos personas allí.

Harry se paro un poco, pero decidió ir con Hermione, que no se había dado cuenta.

-Perdóname, me quede dormida.- decía una pelirroja mirando a un chico rubio que estaba apoyado en la pared de salida.

-Tranquila pequeña Weasley, yo también me quede dormido.- dijo este, había soñado toda la noche cosas muy raras, y no sabia que era lo que significaban, solo recordaba con claridad los primeros sueños, lo demás no, solo sabia que alguien lo llamaba.

-Vaya, y yo toda preocupada por que llegaba tarde.- dijo esta.

Draco la miro le sonrió y le dijo:

-Estás muy guapa.- vio como esta se sonrojaba, y se rió, esto llamo la atención de Hermione, que al ver a Malfoy riendo dijo:

-Mira que feliz se le ve, después de todo lo que hizo, no se ni como se puede reír.- dijo esta.

-Hermione, déjalo.- dijo este, y luego grito:

-Ginny Weasley, no piensas saludar.-

Ginny se dio la vuelta, y al ver a Harry sonrió, Hermione estaba un poco extrañada, de ver a Ginny con Malfoy, vio como esta se acercaba a Harry y le daba un beso en la mejilla y le decía:

-Buenos días, ¿que haces todavía aquí?-

-Me dormí, Luna me va a matar.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Hermione, ¿y tú, ¿cómo es que no estas con mi hermano?- pregunto esta extrañada al verla allí.

-También me dormí.- dijo Hermione.

-Vaya por lo visto no fuimos los únicos.- dijo Ginny.

-¿Es que tú también te has quedado dormida?-

-Si.- dijo esta.

-Weasley vamos.- dijo Malfoy.

Harry y él se miraron, no se veía ninguna expresión en particular en sus miradas, Hermione miraba ha Malfoy con desprecio, y Ginny se giro y dijo:

-Si ya voy, ¿vamos juntos?- pregunto esta mirando a Harry.

-No se si será buena idea.- dijo este.

-Venga Harry, al menos hasta llegar a Hosmeade.- dijo esta.

-No es justo, sabes que si me miras así no me puedo negar.- dijo este sonriéndole.

-Por eso lo hago.- dijo ella y le saco la lengua.

Hermione, frunció el ceño, y después de hacerlo se sintió mal, ella no era quien para enfadarse, eso solo lo podía hacer Luna que era su novia.

Ginny cogió a Harry del brazo y tiro de él.

-Hermione venga vamos.- dijo Harry agarrándola a ella.

Hermione no dijo nada, al llegar donde Malfoy este dijo:

-¿Es que ellos también vienen?-

-Si, pero solo hasta Hosmeade.- dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿que haces todavía aquí Potter?- pregunto este.

-No te interesa.- dijo este, y Ginny dijo:

-Se durmió.- dijo esta, Draco se paro y miro a Harry y le dijo:

-¿Tú también?- Harry miro a Malfoy y le dijo:

-¿Es que tú te has dormido?-

-Si, no dormí bien esta noche.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues ya somos cuatro.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione miro primero a Harry y después a Malfoy, parecía que estos se estaban comunicando, y después se fijo en Ginny, y las dos se miraron, y repentinamente recordaron el sueño del día anterior, Ginny sintió un escalofrío y que algo le faltaba, y Hermione igual, ninguna de las dos sabía que la otra sentía lo mismo.

Hermione bajo la mirada, y comenzó a recordar el sueño, necesitaba saber quien era el del sueño, y porque a ella la habían llamado Rowena.

Harry y Malfoy comenzaron a andar, con las chicas al lado, y Harry dijo:

-No se, pero lo de encender la luz y luego no poder apagarla me parece raro.- dijo este.

Malfoy miro a Harry y dijo:

-Pues eso de soñar con cinco animales me parece más raro.-

Habían encontrado la forma de decir que los dos estaban soñando lo mismo, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cuando Harry la cogió de la mano y le dijo:

-Venga, deben de estar en las tres escobas.-

No se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado al pueblo, su mente solo vagaba en el sueño que había tenido, Harry y ella se alejaron, no sin que antes Ginny le dijera a Harry por donde no podía aparecer Ron, y sin que este le advirtiera que si le hacia daño a Ginny lo pasaría mal.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a las tres escobas, al entrar se escucharon algunos murmullos, Hermione, se adelanto a Harry, había visto la melena pelirroja de Ron, y se había ido a buscarlo, Harry la siguió, no iba mirando al frente, se estaba quitando los guantes y la bufanda.

Hermione se quedo estática en el suelo, Ron no estaba solo, estaba con Luna Lovegood, los dos solos, y no estaban hablando precisamente, Harry choco con ella, y le dijo:

-¿Hermione, pero que haces?- y al mirarla se quedo extrañado, esta estaba con la mirada fija en un sitio, y no se movía, tenia una expresión de sorpresa y decepción en la cara, Harry siguió su mirada, y sintió como un jarro de agua le caía encima, Luna no había sido capaz de resistirse.

Harry no se quedo como Hermione petrificado, sino que se enfado mucho, más que nada por Hermione, ella no se merecía eso, pero no se dio cuenta de que Hermione, ahora los miraba muy enfadada, y paso a su lado y se dirigió a donde estaban los otros dos, Harry la siguió.

Hermione estaba al lado de él con las manos apretadas y el deseando darle un puñetazo a su mejor amigo en la cara, se había puesto detrás de este, Luna abrió los ojos y se encontró con el verde esmeralda de Harry.

-HARRY.- dijo Luna separándose lo más rápido que pudo de Ron y mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Harry, soy Ron ¿Luna estas bien?- dijo este, y se giro para ver que estaba mirando la chica.

-HERMIONE.- dijo este levantándose de la silla, Harry miro a Luna y esta bajo la mirada, y él sin poder contenerse mas le dio un puñetazo a Ron, en la cara, al igual que él había echo en una ocasión, aunque él si tenia motivos, el otro sin embargo no.

Ron fue a parar contra la mesa, y Luna fue a mirar que le pasaba Hermione se acerco a los dos y le dio una bofetada a Ron, y otra a Luna.

Ron miro a Hermione y a Harry, y dijo:

-Hermione espera por favor esto no es lo que piensas.- dijo este, y Hermione se echo a reír, aunque las lagrimas le caían por las mejillas.

-No, tienes razón no es lo que parece, tu no te estabas besando con la novia de tu mejor amigo ¿verdad que no?- dijo esta, y después añadió:- ni me estabas poniendo los cuernos con ella ¿verdad que no Weasley?- dijo esta y se dio la vuelta, Harry miro a Ron y le dijo:

-No me esperaba que tú me hicieras esto.- después se fijo en Luna y le dijo:- Me habías prometido que no pasaría.-

Harry se fue de las tres escobas, no siguió a Hermione, el quería estar solo pensar en todo un poco, en realidad no le había importado lo de Luna y Ron, después de todo el no quería a Luna como para eso, le dolía en el sentido de que Ron era su mejor amigo, y no había tenido miramientos ante ese echo, también le dolía que ella no hubiera sido capaz de aguantar, solo duro un día, eso es un record, pensó él, después de todo sus noviazgos no es que duraran mucho, pero esperaba que ella lo pudiera ayudar a olvidarse de Hermione.

Harry llego a la casa de los gritos y se sentó en una piedra delante de esta, comenzó a pensar en todo, un poco ese día debería de haber sido genial, pero empezó fatal y por lo visto iba a seguir así.

Sintió un hormigueo en la piel, al escuchar otra vez esa voz susurrante:

-_Harry, necesito...-_ pero no escucho más, debido a que alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hola Harry, ¿como has estado?-

-Bien ¿y tú?- pregunto este, devolviéndole la mirada a una joven que tenia el pelo de color negro por los hombros, y su mirada rebosaba de felicidad, era un rostro muy diferente al que recordaba de su año anterior.

-Ya ves, desde que Remus y yo hablemos estoy mucho mejor.- dijo esta sonriéndole.

-¿Sigues destinada a Hosmeade?- pregunto este.

-No, es que he quedado aquí con Remus.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Espero que te baya mejor que a mi.- dijo este.

-Ya me di cuenta estaba en las tres escobas, hable con Ron, y con esa chica Luna.- dijo esta, Harry no le pregunto no le interesaba saber que excusas habrían puesto esos dos.

-¿No quieres saber lo que me dijeron?-

-No me interesa, ya está todo dicho entre nosotros.- dijo este.

-¿Y Hermione, donde esta, creí que estaría contigo.- dijo esta buscándola con la mirada.

-No, ella no se a donde fue.- dijo este.

-Bueno yo me voy que Remus y Annie me esperan.- dijo esta.

-¿Eres amiga de la profesora Hester?- pregunto este.

-Si, ¿a que es muy simpática?- dijo esta esperando saber que pensaba el chico de su madrina.

-No me cae nada bien, intento atacar a Hermione, y además defiende a Snape en todo momento.- dijo este sin mas.

- O baya.- dijo esta: -por cierto tenía que darte esto.- dijo ella sacando una carta.

-¿Que es?- pregunto este.

-Es del ministerio, para tu examen de aparición, ese que tenias que haber echo antes de 31 de agosto, pero que no pudiste hacer, por todo lo que ha pasado han decidido que lo hagáis la semana que viene, ya que son las vacaciones de Navidad, me imagino que Remus y yo te acompañaremos, después de todo vamos a pasar las navidades en Grinmult Place todos juntos.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos, no quería ir a Grinmult Place, había decidido quedarse en Howarts, pero no le dijo nada a Tonks.

Harry se quedo solo allí, sentado, necesitaba pensar había decidido que esa navidad la quería pasar en Howarts, así le seria mas fácil poder ir a buscar el horcux, a la casa que había visto en su sueño, sentía que le estaba fallando a Dumbledore, todavía no se había preocupado por ese tema, lo había dejado de lado, tampoco era de extrañarse, después de todo le habían pasado unas cosas mas raras en esos últimos meses, también estaba lo de la serpiente, y el echo de que Hermione le tuviese miedo, eso era lo que mas le frustraba.

En ese momento tenia tantas cosas en su cabeza, también estaba lo de el velo, quería descubrir todo lo posible sobre él, hasta había pensado en asociarse con el ministerio con la única condición de que le dejaran poder ver todo lo que sabían sobre ese velo.

Luego estaba el asunto de Luna y Ron, había decidido hablar con Luna, después de todo no quería perder la amistad de la chica, aunque sabia que por su culpa Hermione estaba sufriendo, pero ella no era del todo culpable, ella se había enamorado de Ron, a él era otro asunto, había sido capaz de buscar a Luna sabiendo que era su novia, y además había dañado a Hermione.

A él le costaría mucho mas perdonarlo.

Eran las siete de la tarde llevaba toda la tarde dando vueltas por callejones de el pueblo, quería estar sola, se sentía muy mal, nunca abría pensado que Ron le podría hacer eso, jugar con ella.

Ron había sido capaz de engañarla, y por lo que podía deducir no era la primera vez, ella se había sentido tan mal, después de lo sucedido con Harry que ambos habían acordado alejarse para no lastimarlo a él, se había apartado de Harry, dejando así de ser su mejor amiga cediéndole el lugar a esa con la que su novio la había traicionado, y además entre los dos habían echo daño a Harry, él había depositado su confianza en esa chica y ella se había liado con el mejor amigo de él, y su novio.

Hermione se sentía destrozada, ella de verdad quería a Ron, estaba enamorada de él, vale que después del beso de Harry se había sentido un poco extraña, que cada vez que lo veía con alguna chica le entraban ganas de asesinar a alguien, o incluso el echo de no poder apartar su mirada en las clases de su mejor amigo, pero ella estaba enamorada de Ron, "¿o no?.", otra vez esa dichosa voz, que la hacia cuestionarse una y otra vez su sentimientos, pero ella estaba segura de que quería a Ron, si no ¿porque estaba llorando, porque le había sentado tan mal verlo con otra, si no lo quisiera no le importaría.

Hermione vio un banco y se sentó en él, subió los pies al banco y se agarro fuertemente las rodillas con las manos mientras ocultaba su mirada en estas para poder llorar mejor, estaba cada vez mas confundida, su corazón, ahora no estaba en la taberna con Ron, sino donde quiera que estuviera Harry y como estaría, se estaba volviendo loca, no podía ser que se hubiera acabado enamorando del, y menos ahora que le tenia miedo, sentía que no era el mismo, y esos ojos repletos de oscuridad, esa mirada de vacío y soledad, de odio y venganza que le había visto, esa mirada que la había encerrado en una tristeza incalculable en un estado de depresión, tenia miedo de Harry, y ahora lo peor es que sentía que si no estaba con él se iba a morir.

Harry volvió al castillo a las diez de la noche se llevo una reprimenda de Mcgonagall que le anuncio que estaría castigado y que ya le diría el castigo, se fue a su sala común, por el camino se encontró con Luna.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Déjalo no hace falta, no estoy enfadado contigo, después de todo ninguno de los dos estábamos por que nos quisiéramos sino por puro interés, tranquila no tienes que decirme nada, pero con Hermione es otra historia, a ella le habéis echo muchísimo daño.-dijo este.

-Lo se, mañana voy a hablar con ella, le explicare todo, aunque se que no perdonara, pero que al menos sepa que no lo hice por hacerla daño, sino porque en realidad yo si estoy enamorada de Ron.- dijo esta.

-Bueno, lo que le digas espero que no la lastimes mas.- dijo este y se dispuso a irse.

-Gracias por haber intentado ayudarme.- Harry se paro y escucho como ella se alejaba.

-De nada.- dijo este, y se fue de nuevo hacia su sala común, al decir la contraseña se arrepintió por no haber decidido tardar más, se encontró a Ron y Hermione rodeados de alumnos y ellos mientras discutiendo a voces.

-ESCUCHAME POR FAVOR.-decía Ron.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DEJAME PASAR QUIERO IRME A DORMIR.-

-NO HASTA QUE NO ME PERDONES.-

-¿QUE TE PERDONE, AHY QUE SER CINICO WEASLEY.- dijo esta.

-Pero es que yo te quiero Hermione.- dijo este volviendo a su tono normal.

Harry se acerco un poco, pero se puso donde sus amigos no lo pudieran ver, pero si necesitaba entrometerse si poder actuar.

-¿QUE ME QUIERES, ESO NO LO DECIAS CUANDO TENIAS TU LENGUA EN LA BOCA DE LOVEGOOD.- dijo esta.

-Eso, Hermione ella fue la que me beso.-

-YA CARO, Y TU NO PODIAS APARTARLA.-

-LO INTENTE, PERO ERA IMPOSIBLE.- dijo este volviendo a gritar.

-RON ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ, NO SE COMO ME PUDISTE HACER ESO, A MI Y A HARRY.- dijo esta.

-ESO ES LO QUE TE PASA, POTTER SIEMPRE ÉL, NO TE IMPORTA NADA MAS QUE ÉL.- dijo este ahora fuera de si.

-ESO NO TE VA A FUNCIONAR, ERES SU AMIGO Y VAS Y BESAS A SU NOVIA, NO SE COMO PUDISTE TRAICIONARLO ASI.- dijo ella.

-YA ¿Y ÉL, QUE SIEMPRE QUE ME DOY LA VUELTA ESTA INTENTANDO ESTAR CONTIGO.-

-SOMOS AMIGOS, AL IGUAL QUE TU, ¿O ES QUE YA NO ERES SU AMIGO?- Hermione miro a Ron, y vio algo en los ojos del chico que no se esperaba, y al escuchar lo que este decía se quedo helada, y no fue la única, ya que Ginny acababa de entrar por el retrato acompañada por Neville, y entre los dos despejaron la sala, así que solo ellos y Harry que estaba escondido pudieron escuchar lo que Ron decía.

-NO, DESDE QUE INTENTA ROBARME A MI NOVIA, ESTOY ARTO DE QUE POTTER SIEMPRE ME QUITE LO QUE YO QUIERO, LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA ES QUE ME QUITASE A LA CHICA QUE YO QUIERO.-dijo este.

-NOSOTROS NUNCA TE HEMOS TRAICIONADO, HARRY Y YO HEMOS DECIDIDO ALEJARNOS SOLO PARA NO HACERTE DAÑO A TI, Y TÚ SIN EMBARGO NO TE IMPORTA ACERLE DAÑO A ÉL.-

-NO, QUIERO QUE VEA LO QUE ES SUFRIR, AHORA SOY YO EL QUE TIENE LO QUE ÉL QUIERE, AHORA DEJARE DE SER EL AMIGO DE POTTER, SIEMPRE SU SOMBRA ESO SE ACABO, AHORA VA A SABER QUIEN SOY YO.-

-ERES DESPRECIABLE WEASLEY NUNCA CREI QUE SERIAS ASÍ, ÉL TE CONSIDERA SU AMIGO, Y TU MIRA COMO SE LO PAGAS.-

-EL DEJO DE SER MI AMIGO DESDE EL MOMENTO QUE BESO A LA CHICA QUE QUIERO.-

-PERO QUE DICES, ÉL Y YO NO HEMOS ECHO NADA.- Hermione sabía que estaba mintiendo, pero tenia que saber que era lo que Ron sabía.

-NO ESTOY HABLANDO DE TI, SE ATREVIO A BESAR A LUNA.- dijo este y después de decir eso se tapo la boca.

Todos se quedaron cayados, hasta que Hermione dijo:

-Ya veo, así que es eso, tu la quieres a ella.- mientras pronunciaba esas palabras sus lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No, no quise decir eso, me refería a la vez que Smicth me dijo lo del pasillo.-

-Eso quedo aclarado, además sabes muy bien que no paso nada, has dicho exactamente lo que querías decir.- dijo esta y se dirigió a su habitación pero no pudo ir muy lejos.

-No he terminado, yo no quiero a Luna, yo te quiero a ti, yo solo lo hice, para que Harry viera lo que se siente al ver a tu novia con otro.- dijo este.

-Ron, déjalo, quiero que sepas que eres un... déjalo, no se como le puedes hacer eso a Harry, para él eres como un hermano.- dijo esta.

-Otra vez estas defendiéndolo, y me preguntas porque estoy así con él.- dijo este apretando el brazo de Hermione.

-Ron, es mi amigo, nada mas.- dijo esta con voz asustada Ron le estaba haciendo daño en el brazo.

-Me estas mintiendo, lo veo en tus ojos, él te gusta lo quieres, dime la verdad, ES POR ESO QUE QUIERES DEJARME ¿VERDAD?-

-Ron, suéltame me haces daño.-

-No hasta que me digas la verdad.- dijo este.

-No hay ninguna verdad yo te quería a ti, pero por tus ganas de hacer daño a Harry me has perdido, no quiero seguir contigo, suéltame me haces daño.- dijo esta derramando mas lagrimas.

-No, no permitiré que te alejes de mí para ir con él, no te dejare ser suya, tú eres mía, no dejare que Potter te aparte de mí.-

-Él no ha echo nada, lo has echo tu solito, ya no quiero estar contigo, vete con Lovegood que es a la que quieres.- dijo esta e intento zafarse de él, pero sin éxito.

-Él te quiere solo para él y no lo permitiré.- agarro a Hermione ahora por las dos manos, y la atrajo hacia él.

Ginny se acerco a ellos junto con Neville pero su hermano saco la varita y los apunto.

-No os metáis, os lo advierto.

-Suelta a Hermione le estas haciendo daño, además eres tú el que le ha hecho daño a ella.- dijo Ginny.

-No te metas, seguro que si Potter no estuviera esto no pasaría, pero no serás suya, de eso me encargo yo, sino estas conmigo no estarás con él.- dijo este.

Harry se canso de estar escondido, no se creía lo que oía, estaba seguro de que Ron estaba siendo manejado, el nunca diría esas cosas, se acerco a ellos y dijo:

-Ya está bien.- Ron se vio impulsado lejos de Hermione, y fue a parar a un sillón.

-Potter.- dijo este por toda respuesta, Hermione los miro a ambos y vio que Harry miraba a Ron, pero no vio rastro nada más que de incredibilidad.

-Deja ya de jugar, no vas a conseguir lo que quieres.- dijo este.

-¿De que estas hablando Potter?- dijo Ron sin entender.

-Me he dado cuenta de tu juego, cuando Ron esta enfadado decides que es el mejor momento para poder controlarlo pero no pienso permitírtelo, el es mi mejor amigo y se que nunca diría esas cosas.-

-Si serás...- pero no pudo continuar un hechizo proveniente de la varita de Hermione le dio y este cayó profundamente dormido.

Harry miro a Hermione, esta estaba con la varita levantada y apuntando a Ron, tenia lagrimas por toda la cara, no podía creer todo lo que Ron le había dicho, y no podía permitir que Harry se diera cuenta de que Ron, no estaba poseído en esa ocasión por Voldemort, que todo lo que había dicho lo había dicho Ron, se sentía muy mal, no esperaba que el salir con Ron iba a traer tantos problemas, bajo su varita y se fue corriendo a su habitación dejando a Harry, Ginny y Neville mirándola.

-Creo que será mejor que lleve a Ron a su cuarto.- dijo Neville, y apunto a Ron y dijo:-_locomotor corpus_.- Neville guió el cuerpo de Ron hasta su habitación, y Harry se dejo caer en uno de los sillones.

-¿Que ha pasado?- dijo esta sentándose a su lado.

-Pues que cuando hemos llegado Hermione y yo a las tres escobas hemos visto a Ron y a Luna besándose.- dijo este sin mirar a la menor de los Weasley.

-¿Pero Luna no es tú novia?- pregunto esta que después de la conversación que había escuchado de su hermano y Luna ella creía que Luna no se acercaría a él.

-Era, después de lo de oí, ¿no esperaras que lo siga siendo, pero no estoy enfadado con ella, después de todo yo sabia que acabaría pasando, me engañe a mi mismo, quise evitar que Hermione sufriera, y de verdad pensé que Luna seria fuerte ante tu hermano, pero me equivoque, y ahora no solo esta ella mal sino los cuatro.- dijo este.

-¿Entonces tu lo sabias desde antes?- pregunto Ginny sin poder creérselo.

-Si, los descubrí, pero no fui capaz de decírselo a Hermione, no quería hacerle daño, además no estaba seguro de que me creyera.- dijo este.

-¿Porque no te iba a creer?- dijo Ginny.

-No se, pero bueno, eso ya da igual esto ha terminado mal, pero te juro que pensé que si Luna estaba conmigo, Ron no seria capaz de volver a hacerlo, es mi mejor amigo creí que respetaría eso.- dijo este que se sentía muy traicionado.

-Harry, creo que es mejor que descanses, se te ve cansado, y si no has dormido bien esta noche.- dijo ella.

-Si eso haré, ¿pero tu que tal con Malfoy?- pregunto este.

La cara de Ginny se ilumino, el chico se había portado muy bien con ella, en ningún momento había intentado nada con ella, solo estuvieron hablando y bromeando, le contó que Malfoy le había dicho que él ahora mismo quería que lo conociera tal y como era, y que no quería presionarla. Le contó lo bien que se lo había pasado y todo lo que habían echo, Harry la escucho hasta el final, le gustaba ver a Ginny tan contenta.

Harry y Ginny al cabo de dos horas de estar hablando se fueron cada uno a su cuarto, Harry se metió en la cama, pensando en que tenía que hablar con Hermione y ver como se encontraba, y respecto a Ron este era otro asunto más delicado, que ya trataría en otro momento.

Pasaron unos días, nadie veía a Harry, Hermione y Ron juntos, todos se dieron cuenta de que el trío dorado de Howarts se había roto, ninguno intervino, todos se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Ron y Luna, y estos no estaban en muy buena posición.

Las fan de Harry cada vez que podían le hacían la vida imposible a Luna por haberle hecho eso, Neville y los demás intentaban no ponerse del lado de ninguno, hablaban con los dos como si nada.

Pero lo que les pareció mas raro de todo es que Harry y Hermione, ya no estuvieran juntos en ningún momento llegaban a las clases por separado, se sentaban en diferentes sitios, no hacían los deberes juntos, y cuando uno estaba en la sala común el otro se iba, no entendían que les podía pasar a ellos dos.

La verdad es que Harry había intentado hablar con ella, pero siempre que la veía no sabia que decirle, la veía decaída y con los ojos llorosos, y el se sentía mal, mas que nada porque él seguía siendo amigo de Luna, eso también extraño a mucha gente.

Solo faltaba un día para que finalizaran las clases, en la lista de los que se quedaban, había muy pocos nombres pero entre ellos estaba el de Draco Malfoy, el no había visto a Ginny desde la salida a Hosmeade, ya que su hermano no la dejaba casi sola debido a que como Ron no se hablaba con ninguno de los dos no quería estar solo.

Harry ese día estaba en la torre de astronomía, todavía no había puesto su nombre en la lista de los que se quedaban, más que nada para que Lupin y otros profesores no le dijeran nada.

Se puso a mirar el cielo ya era de noche, eran las siete y media, la cena seria sobre las nueve de la noche pero estaba pensando en no ir a cenar ya que no tenia hambre tal vez le entrara después pero en ese momento no, se fijo en las estrellas, a pesar del frío que hacia el cielo estaba despejado y sin nubes pudo verlas tranquilamente, le gustaba fijar su vista en el cielo hacia que se olvidara de todo esa torre se había convertido en su sitio favorito, se sentaba en la ventana, en una ocasión entro una niña pequeña y al verlo pensó que se iba a suicidar, Harry la calmo, y le contó que al sentarse allí, sentía lo mismo que estar sobre una escoba, la niña lo entendió ya que a ella también le gustaba volar.

Estaba absorto en el cielo, y pensó en algo que había leído en su quinto año, en el libro de astronomía, había una estrella que se llamaba Sirius, decidió buscarla, se acerco a un telescopio, y se dispuso a mirar, pero con tantas estrellas y lo mal que se le daba eso no conseguía encontrarla, intento recordar el mapa que había visto, cerro los ojos, e intento recordarlo, pero algo le hizo perder su concentración, un olor a flores, que había sentido antes, el año pasado, se le vino a la mente la imagen de Ginny, pero de repente cambio, y esos ojos castaños que lo volvían loco, y que ya sabia a quien pertenecían se le aparecieron, y Harry dijo:

-Hermione.- esta se giro, estaba cerca de la ventana y no había visto a Harry, se fijo en que tenía los ojos cerrados, se acerco a él sin hacer ruido, y este dijo:

-Se que estas aquí.- y abrió los ojos para ver la cara de sorpresa de ella, y esta le dijo:

-Creía que no había nadie.- dijo esta.

-Es que estaba buscando una cosa.- dijo este.

-¿Como sabias que estaba aquí?-

-Llevas el perfume de Ginny.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero después dijo:

-Bueno es el perfume que compre en la tienda de Fred y George, el que compremos las dos.- dijo esta.

-Ya veo.- dijo él, ahora entendía por que le recordaba a la madriguera, ese perfume era de los gemelos Weasley.

-¿Que haces tú aquí?- pregunto el tras un silencio que lo agobiaba.

-Quería mirar un poco las estrellas.- dijo ella volviéndose.

-Vaya parece que pensemos en lo mismo.- y le sonrió, pero ella no le respondió solo se giro y se acerco a la ventana, Harry se dio cuenta que no lo había mirado a los ojos en ningún momento, el se giro y se puso de nuevo a mirar por el telescopio.

Estuvo buscando a la estrella pero esta no aparecía sabia que ella estaba todavía allí, mirando el cielo, Harry se estaba desesperando, comenzó a buscar con más ahínco la estrella, y dijo en un susurro:

-¿Donde te metes Sirius?- Hermione lo miro y vio que el estaba buscando todavía lo que fuera que buscaba, se alejo de la ventana y dijo:

-¿Que murmuras?-

-Nada.- dijo este sin dejar de mirar por el telescopio.

-¿Que buscas?-

-Una alfombra voladora.- dijo este y Hermione lo miro muy sorprendida y este dijo:- ¿que voy a buscar, ¿acaso no es obvio? una estrella.- dijo este.

-Vale, simpático, también podrías estar buscando un planeta, o un cometa.- dijo esta enfadada.

Harry no contesto, siguió mirando por el telescopio, y empezó a llamar a Sirius por lo bajito, moviendo el telescopio por donde estaba seguro que tenia que estar.

-Bueno me vas a decir que estrella buscas.- dijo Hermione, este no le respondió, y al cabo de cinco minutos de estar en silencio Harry dijo:

-Ja ya te e encontrado.- se quedo un rato observándola, se fijo en la graduación y en la situación exacta de el telescopio para poder volver a buscarla siempre que quisiera, y se dispuso a salir después de un rato, Hermione vio como se alejaba del telescopio, y se acerco ella, miro por él, y vio varias estrellas, pero se fijo en la que mas brillaba y comprendió lo que buscaba Harry.

-¿Buscabas a Sirius verdad?- dijo esta, cuando Harry estaba apunto de salir de la clase.

-¿Como estas tan segura?- pregunto este, había muchas mas estrellas pero sin embargo Hermione había acertado.

-Porque es la primera vez que te veo buscar algo con tanto ahínco, y al ver donde estabas mirando me he dado cuenta de que es lo único que podría interesarte.- dijo esta, Harry sonrió y se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Me conoces demasiado bien Hermione.- después se fue hacia la ventana y se subió en ella, Hermione lo miro y se fijo que se sentaba en ella.

Hermione se acerco a él y se asomo miro hacia abajo y le dijo:

-¿No te da miedo?-

-No, es genial, es igual que estar en una escoba.- dijo este sonriendo y cerrando los ojos mientras el aire le daba en la cara.

-¿Pero y se te caes?- Harry se echo a reír y Hermione lo miro muy seria no le gustaba que se riera de ella.

-¿Y tú eres la que ha leído Historia de Howarts?-

-Si, ¿que tiene que ver eso ahora?-

-Que debiste de saltarte algún capitulo, no seria raro, es demasiado grande, pero hay uno de ellos que habla sobre la seguridad del castillo, y menciona que aunque te caigas desde aquí, no te pasa nada, están hechizadas de forma que automáticamente te vuelven a poner aquí arriba.- dijo este.

Hermione lo miro sin creérselo del todo, Harry se dio cuenta y se puso de pie en el alfeizar de esta y le dijo:

-No me crees pues veras mira fíjate bien.- Se dispuso a saltar pero Hermione lo agarro y le dijo.

-No, ni se te ocurra no siempre salen bien los hechizos, ¿y si falla y te pasa algo?-

-No te preocupes, este encantamiento lo puso Dumbledore y otros expertos en hechizos, era lógico que lo hicieran habiendo tantos niños aquí, además, no me pasara nada confió plenamente en él.- dijo este y cerro los ojos, y se dispuso a saltar.

Hermione lo miraba asombrada, y lo agarro más fuerte y le dijo:

-No, no te voy a dejar, te creo, pero no pienso dejar que me lo demuestres.- dijo esta, y Harry vio como se subía ella también al alfeizar de la ventana, miraba hacia abajo y se agarraba fuerte a él.

-Hermione, parece que te vas a desmayar de un momento a otro, será mejor que te bajes antes de que te pase nada.- dijo este mirando a la muchacha.

-No, así me aseguro que no te tiras.- dijo esta.

-Hermione no va a pasarme nada, te lo digo en serio.-

Comenzaron a discutir, diciendo que ella no se bajaba si él no se bajaba con ella, y estaban discutiendo cuando alguien entro por la puerta.

-Señor Potter, Señorita Granger ¿pero que están haciendo?- Harry y Hermione se giraron bruscamente, para ver quien estaba en la puerta y al hacerlo perdieron el equilibrio, y cayeron los dos por la ventana, Harry sentía como iban cayendo cada vez mas rápido, sintió miedo y agarro fuertemente a Hermione, que no dejaba de chillar, cerro los ojos, y sin previo aviso sintió una sacudida, y luego sintió que estaba sobre algo duro.

La profesora Mcgonagall, estaba haciendo su ronda antes de la cena, y escucho voces detrás de la puerta del aula de astronomía, se acerco y abrió bruscamente la puerta estaba harta de encontrarse allí a las parejas besándose o haciendo otras cosas que prefería no recordar, en todos sus años de profesora había visto un montón de cosas, y ya estaba cansada, decidió abrir la puerta antes de que se pudieran separar, y así poder regañarles y decirles algunas cosas.

Pero al fijar su vista se quedo helada vio a Harry y Hermione subidos a la cornisa de la ventana discutiendo por que él no se tirara, no supo que hacer mas que gritar sus nombres para que se callaran y poderles ordenar que se bajaran de allí, pero al ver que los dos se giraban tan bruscamente sintió que no había sido una buena idea, vio como los dos chicos tropezaban y caían cogidos de la mano, por la ventana, ella se quedo petrificada no era capaz de moverse, cuando recupero la cordura corrió todo lo que pudo hacia la ventana para ayudarlos, escuchaba los gritos de Hermione, y vio como Harry la abrazaba mientras caían, esta dejo de gritar y cuando ya había sacado su varita para ayudarlos, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron justo detrás de ella abrazados en el suelo.

Bueno esto es todo por hoy espero que os guste y que al menos haya podido saciar la espera por no haber puesto nada en tanto tiempo.

Intentare oponer algo más rápido la próxima vez.

Besos cuidaros y decirme lo que pensáis, por cierto gracias a todos los que ponéis comentarios en el próximo capi os respondo a todos es que hoy ya no tengo mas tiempo.

Aquí os dejo un avancé.

"**_-¿Porque?- pregunto esta simplemente._**

_**Harry se acerco a ella y quedo a una distancia prudente donde no pudiera llegar una de las grandes caricias de su mejor amiga.**_

_**-¿Por qué que?- pregunto él, y en ese momento vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de ella, el cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula debido a que sabía lo que venia ahora:**_

_**-¿POR QUE LA DEFENDISTE DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HA HECHO?-**_

**_Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que Hermione estuviese enfadada por haber defendido a Luna."_**

"**_-QUE NO ME HABLES NO QUIERO SABERLO SOLO QUIERO QUE ME SUEL...- Hermione no termino la frase, Harry al ver que lo volvía a interrumpir hizo algo que nunca debería haber echo según su parecer." _**

BUY, BUY a todos hasta el próximo capi.


	17. Empiezan las vacaciones

Hola a todos consegui que mi padre me mandara el a4rchibo por email, así que puedo poneros algo de lo que ya tengo, perdonar por la tardanza pero es que estoy de vacaciones y mi computadora no entraba en el coche para llevarmela conmigo, pero bueno aquí les dejo algo escrito, y perdonadme por la tardanza porfi.

**_Empiezan las vacaciones._**

-¿Están bien?- Harry abrió los ojos y se fijo en la profesora Mcgonagall, esta tenia una expresión de suma preocupación, Harry se levanto con Hermione todavía abrazada a él, le sonrió a la profesora y dijo:

-Ves como tenia razón yo.- y separo a Hermione de el un poco para mirarla.

Hermione tenía lágrimas en los ojos y tras darse cuenta de que estaban en tierra firme le dio una bofetada al chico en la cara.

-Tú eres tonto.- dijo esta.

-Oye no fue mi culpa que tú cayeras sino te hubieras subido.- dijo este mirando a Hermione, no le gustaba nada que le diera esas gratas caricias.

-Pero a quien se le ocurre subirse al alfeizar de la ventana, y decirme que se va a tirar.- dijo esta.

-Pero si ya has visto que tenía razón, no me iba a pasar nada.- dijo este.

-¿Y si te llega a pasar?- dijo esta ahora tenia lagrimas en los ojos, Harry trago saliva no esperaba que ella se echara a llorar.

-No me iba a tirar, no contigo a mi lado, si te llega a pasar algo...- dijo este pero no termino la frase Hermione lo abrazo muy fuerte y le dijo:

-Entiende que seria muy duro para mí que te pasara algo, no puedes pretender que me digas que te vas a tirar y que yo me quede como si nada.-

-Pero no iba a pasar nada, estaba seguro.- dijo este.

-Entonces ¿porque me abrazaste cuando caíamos?-

-Para tranquilizarte.- dijo este después de un rato de silencio.

Mcgonagall los miraba a los dos muy sorprendida.

-Es obvio que si se encuentran bien.- se guardo la varita y dijo:

-Ahora mismo me van a explicar que hacían ahí subidos los dos.- dijo esta con su tono más severo.

Harry y Hermione rompieron el abrazo y Harry dijo:

-Es que, bueno el caso es...- comenzó este.

-Potter, que sea la ultima vez que se le ocurre hacer una locura así, mira que intentar suicidarse, se que su vida no es de las mejores, pero...- Harry se quedo helado al ver a la profesora que se quitaba las gafas y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, esta se las limpio, y Harry se quedo como si le hubieran echado un _Petrificus Totalus _cuando Mcgonagall lo abrazo fuerte y le dijo:

-Harry cariño, no tienes que dejarte vencer por toda la presión, si necesitas desahogarte quiero que sepas que yo estoy aquí, que puedes confiar en mi, y que nunca estarás solo mientras yo siga viva, se que soy una persona severa y que nunca he sabido hacerte ver que puedes contar conmigo pero quiero que sepas que yo si confío en ti, y que puedes apoyarte en mi si necesitas algo.- Harry no sabia que decir, se fijo en Hermione y esta estaba igual de sorprendida que él, e insto a Harry a que le respondiera el abrazo, Harry lo hizo y le dijo:

-Gracias profesora lo tendré en cuenta.-

La profesora Mcgonagall no lo soltó de inmediato estuvo un poco más abrazada a él, él supuso que era para que no viera que seguía teniendo lágrimas en los ojos, cuando se separo de él le dijo:

-Bueno y ahora venga bajemos los tres a cenar que sino no podrán comer nada.-

Los tres bajaron hacia el gran comedor sin decir nada, la profesora Mcgonagall se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y se sentó, y vio como hablaba con Lupin, Harry se dirigió a la mesa de Gryfindor y cuando se iba a sentar vio a unas chicas que se acercaban a Luna, y comenzaban a meterse con ella sin que los profesores las vieran, vio como Romilda Vande cogía su varita y apuntaba al pelo de Luna, Harry dejo a Hermione y se acerco a ellas y sin bajar el tono de su voz dijo:

-¿Que se supone que estáis haciendo?- el gran salón se quedo en completo silencio, y se fijaron en Harry, Romilda miro a Harry y le sonrió y dijo:

-Harry, ¿que tal estas?-

-No cambies de tema, ¿que le estabas haciendo a Luna?-

-Harry déjalo, ya estoy acostumbrada.- dijo la Ravenclow mirándolo.

-Que sea la última vez que le haces algo.- dijo este sin hacer caso a lo que Luna le decía.

Hermione estaba observando la situación y se enfado con él, por defender a la chica con la que Ron la había engañado, se supone que ella es su mejor amiga, y prefiere defender a Luna a dejar que le den su merecido por lo que le había echo a ella.

-Pero Harry, ella te puso lo cuernos con tu mejor amigo.- dijo Romilda.

-Eso no es asunto tuyo, ni tuyo ni de nadie, y si me entero que tú o alguna de esas de ese maldito club de fan que habéis formado le vuelven a hacer algo a Luna se las verán conmigo.- dijo este y después de ver la cara de enfado de Romilda se fue a donde estaba Hermione, se sentó pero no comió nada, se fijo en la mesa de profesores y vio que Mcgonagall seguía hablando con Lupin, y después de unos momentos de estar hablando, Harry vio como Lupin se levantaba sorprendido y decía:

-¿Harry y Hermione?- Harry levanto la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos sorprendidos de Lupin, que lo miraban como pidiéndole una explicación.

Harry bajo la mirada y se fijo en Hermione, se había dado cuenta desde que se había sentado de que ella se había enfadado por algo, pero no se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba, no en el comedor, sabia que ella le iba a gritar, no sabia porque, pero de la manera que pinchaba su filete era muestra de que estaba muy enfadada y en mas de una ocasión en la que la había mirado ella lo miraba como diciendo:

-Venga pregunta algo si te atreves.-

Harry trago saliva, pues tras una de esas miradas ella cogió el cuchillo y lo clavo sin piedad en uno de los muslos de pollo y Harry pensó que se estaba imaginando su cara en ese momento.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida, estaba por uno de los pasillos andando cuando Hermione paso por su lado muy enfadada, Harry vio que de repente se paraba y se giraba hacia él, y trago saliva al escuchar la voz de la chica, en ese momento se acordó de Dolores Umbridge, uso ese tono meloso que utilizaba cuando sabia que después venia un tono demasiado peligroso.

-¿Porque?- pregunto esta simplemente.

Harry se acerco a ella y quedo a una distancia prudente donde no pudiera llegar una de las grandes caricias de su mejor amiga.

-¿Por qué que?- pregunto él, y en ese momento vio un brillo peligroso en los ojos de ella, el cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula debido a que sabía lo que venia ahora:

-¿POR QUE LA DEFENDISTE DESPUES DE LO QUE NOS HA HECHO?-

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se esperaba que Hermione estuviese enfadada por haber defendido a Luna.

-Bueno, pienso que eso es cosa nuestra nadie se tiene que meter en lo que haya pasado entre nosotros.- dijo este.

-Me estas diciendo que si voy y le doy unas cuantas bofetadas tu no te vas a meter.- dijo esta en su tono otra vez meloso.

-Hermione, no creo que se resuelvan las cosas si te lías a golpes con ella, además no puedo dejar que os peguéis.- dijo este.

-CLARO AHORA ES ELLA TU MEJOR AMIGA ¿VERDAD, TE RECUERDO QUE ELLA SE LIO CON TU MEJOR AMIGO SIENDO TU NOVIA.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Hermione no grites, no creo que sea bueno que hablemos ahora estas muy enfadada.- dijo este.

-LOGICO QUE ESTE ENFADADA DESPUES DE LO QUE ME HICIERON TÚ SIGES SIENDO SU AMIGO, Y SE SUPONE QUE ERES MI MEJOR AMIGO.- dijo ella más alto.

-Hermione estas sacando las cosas de su sitio claro que eres mi mejor amiga, pero Luna también es una amiga.- dijo este.

-¿SAVES QUE? PUEDES QUEDARTE CON ELLA, A MI NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR.- dijo esta muy enfadada, se giro y se iba a ir cuando Harry la sujeto del brazo y le dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Hermione esto es absurdo, tú sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, no me puedes pedir que deje de hablar con Luna es una gran amiga.- dijo este.

-Pues ya puedes irte, no se como puedes haberle perdonado lo que nos hizo, creí de verdad que te importaba algo, pero aun después de que me hayan echo lo que me han hecho tu sigues siendo su amigo, es obvio que no te importo en absoluto.-

Harry se quedo un rato mirando a Hermione todavía la tenia agarrada por el brazo, y le iba a contestar cuando una voz soñadora llego corriendo por el corredor gritando:

-HARRY LO HE ENCONTRADO HARRY MIRA.- Harry se giro aun cogiendo a Hermione del brazo, vio a Luna con el libro que llevaban estudiando desde hacia una semana y media, venia corriendo y muy contenta, señalando una pagina del libro.

Hermione se fijo en la chica con odio, pero más cuando Harry la miro y dijo:

-¿Como?-

-Si mira aquí esta.- dijo esta y se coloco al lado de Harry, este se fijo en algo que traía el libro pero que ella no podía ver por que no estaba en su campo de visión, entonces sintió como Harry la soltaba del brazo y cogía a Luna la levantaba por los aires y decía.

-Genial, ya lo hemos conseguido, ahora solo queda que busquemos eso que pide.- dijo este, Luna estaba con el libro entre sus manos sonriendo ante la actitud de Harry, y Hermione se sintió muy mal, al ver que Harry estaba tan contento, por algo que ella no conocía, se sintió frustrada al ver que el no había confiado en ella para eso, después de todo ella era la experta en libros, y últimamente cada vez que veía algún libro que Harry hubiera tenido en otra ocasión estaban en manos de otras personas que no eran ella.

Se sintió muy mal al ver que Harry bajaba a Luna y comenzaban a hablar sobre ese asunto.

-Bueno, entonces será mejor que lo leamos mas detenidamente.- dijo este.

-Si, es un poco lioso, pero seguro que podremos resolverlo juntos.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Si, me alegro de haberte pedido ayuda.- dijo Harry, y Hermione se sintió peor aun.

-Bueno, venga vamos a averiguar lo que es.- dijo esta, Harry y ella comenzaron a leer lo que traía, parecía que se habían olvidado de que ella estaba allí, y escucho a Harry decir:

-"_Esta es la mas extraña y de la que menos información tenemos, pero sin embargo encontremos un pequeño escrito sobre ella en el que rezaban las palabras que vienen a continuación, nadie a sabido todavía a lo que se refieren estas palabras pero esperemos que algún día se puedan interpretar correctamente."-_

-Bueno, esto será un problema.- dijo Luna de repente.

-¿Porque?- pregunto él.

-Bueno Harry mira el escrito, esta en esta pagina, pero yo no entiendo nada de lo que trae parece que esta en otra lengua y te juro que...- pero de repente dejo de hablar y se giro y dijo:

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos a otro sitio.- dijo esta mirando a Hermione que le dedico una mirada de profundo odio.

-Si, es verdad aquí nos podría escuchar algún profesor.- dijo este y al girarse y ver a Hermione dijo:

-Bueno, seguiremos hablando de eso en otro momento ahora...-

-¿Que se supone que es lo que habéis descubierto?- pregunto Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry, y este vio que ahora estaba mas enfadada que antes.

-Bueno eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo Luna mirando a Hermione, sus miradas se encontraron y comenzaron un duelo que ninguna gano porque ninguna bajo la mirada.

-No te he preguntado a ti Lovegood.- dijo esta fría.

-Ya pero es que lo que él y yo hagamos no te incumbe no es tu novio.- dijo esta.

-Ni el tuyo.- dijo Hermione mirándola duramente.

-Mira no voy a discutir contigo tengo cosas mas inteligentes que hacer, si me permites Harry venga vamonos.-

-Harry dime que es lo que estas haciendo que no se puede enterar ningún profesor.- dijo esta.

-Ya te he dicho que no es asunto tuyo, es una cosa de él y mía.- dijo Luna.

-Si tiene que ver con él si me interesa.-

-Ya pero es que es algo mío no de él.- dijo esta sin mas.

-No te creo, conozco mucho a Harry, y se que eso tiene que ver con algo de él.-

-Pero como se puede ser así, si él no quiere decírtelo no tienes que obligarlo.- dijo Luna.

-Pero es que yo no lo obligo a decirme nada, solo le estoy preguntando, y se que me lo va a decir.- dijo esta mirando ahora a Harry, este bajo la mirada y le dijo:

-Lo siento esta vez no.- y se dispuso a seguir a Luna, cuando Hermione dijo:

-Ya lo has conseguido ¿no?-

Harry la miro sin entender que decía, pero Luna le contesto.

-No se de que me estas hablando.-

-Ya estas en mi puesto, estarás feliz, no te basto con quitarme a mi novio, sino que ahora también me quitas a mi mejor amigo.- dijo esta.

-No se porque piensas eso.-

-¿No, estoy harta, es que te has propuesto quitarme todo lo que quiero que te he hecho yo para que me hagas tanto daño.- pregunto Hermione dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose hacia Luna.

-No eres tan importante, yo no tengo nada contra ti, lo de Ronal surgió, nada mas, yo lo amo.- dijo la rubia mirando a Hermione.

-Pero sabias que estaba conmigo, y aun así lo besaste, y eso que éramos amigas, fuiste capaz de besarlo, sabiendo que te consideraba como a una amiga.- dijo esta Luna la miro y le dijo:

-Hermione, de verdad que yo no quise hacerte daño, se que no actué bien, pero tienes que entender que yo también lo quiero, y que cuando me beso por primera vez no estaba contigo.- dijo esta.

Hermione se quedo parada delante de ella, estaba muy sorprendida y cuando hablo lo dijo muy calmada.

-¿Como que cuando te beso la primera vez, ¿pero eso no fue es Hosmeade?-

Luna negó con la cabeza, y Harry vio como Hermione comenzaba a llorar de nuevo.

-El me beso unos días antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.- dijo Luna.

-No me lo puedo creer, y no me dijiste nada, dejaste que jugara conmigo, dejaste que me engañara, eres una rastrera, te odio, te voy a hacer la vida imposible Lovegood.- dijo esta muy enfadada.

-Hermione, te juro que intente dejarlo a un lado, pero cada vez que me buscaba no era capaz de decirle que no, comencé a salir con Harry por que él me ofreció su ayuda para olvidar a Ron.- dijo esta y de repente la expresión de Hermione cambio, y Luna se llevo las manos a la boca, Harry se quedo estático, acababa de decirle a Hermione que él estaba enterado de la situación, Harry sintió que un balde de agua fría se le caía encima al ver la mirada de Hermione, estaba destrozada, no se dio cuenta de que su mejilla le ardía hasta que esta le grito:

-LO SABIAS, LO SABIAS, Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA, SABIAS QUE EL ME ENGAÑABA Y ME DEJASTE ESTAR ASI.-

-Hermione espera yo no lo sabia desde el principio, yo me entere por casualidad, te juro que...-

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE, PARA MI YA NO EXISTES HARRY JAMES POTTER, QUEDATE CON ELLA Y OLVIDATE DE QUE ALGUNA VEZ FUIMOS AMIGOS, ESTO YA SE HA TERMINADO, NO QUIERO QUE VUELVAS JAMAS A ACERCARTE A MI, NUNCA, YO CONFIABA EN TI, Y TÚ NO ME DIJISTE NADA.- dijo esta, se dispuso a correr, pero Harry fue más rápido y la cogió antes de que se fuera, Luna se quedo muy parada ante las palabras de Hermione, vio como la cara de Harry cambiaba de expresión, y entonces se dio cuenta de porque él había accedido a ayudarla, se dio cuenta de porque había estado mas de una vez en las nubes con ella, se dio cuenta de algo que ya había sospechado desde su aventura en el ministerio, entendió porque Ginny le decía que no le gustaba esa complicidad que tenían, y lo descubrió en el momento en el que ella terminaba de decir esas palabras, en las que él había sentido miedo desesperación ante el solo echo de perderla, se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba enamorado de Hermione.

-Hermione no por favor espera no me hubieras creído, no me hubieras creído si te lo hubiera dicho.- Hermione intentaba soltarse de él.

-NO NO QUIERO QUE ME MIENTAS MAS, DEJAME QUIERO IRME Y NO VOLVERTE A VER NUNCA.- Hermione estaba destrozada por dentro, sentía que todo su mundo se había destrozado en muy pocos, días su novio la había engañado y ahora Harry, eso le dolía mas que nada, que él la hubiera engañado, que él no le hubiera dicho la verdad, que él no confiara en ella que hubiera dejado de considerarla como su mejor amiga, que él la hubiera reemplazado por Luna, que ya no confiara en ella como antes, no sabia porque no lo entendía solo quería desaparecer de allí, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ya fuera mañana para perderlo de vista, ya no iría a Grinmult Place se iría con sus padres, ellos la dejarían se alegrarían de verla seguro, ella no podía estar con ellos dos durante quince días en la misma casa, eso era lo que menos quería, su amistad se había terminado y ya no creía que se pudieran reconciliar de ninguna manera, los dos la habían traicionado.

-Hermione por favor créeme, yo no te dije nada porque no quería que sufrieras, intente pararlo, por eso salí con Luna, creí que si Ron veía que era mi novia no intentaría estar con ella, que respetaría que era mi mejor amigo.- dijo este intentando que ella se calmara.

-DEJAME, ME DA IGUAL, NO QUIERO SABER NADA MAS, SUELTAME Y VETE CON ELLA RIETE BIEN YA LO HABEIS CONSEGUIDO YA ME HABEIS DESTROZADO ENTRE TODOS.- dijo esta.

-No, no te voy a dejar irte hasta que me escuches.- dijo él agarrándola como podía.

-QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE LO MISMO QUE QUISISTE CONTARMELO CUANDO TE ENTERASTE CUENTAMELO AHORA.- dijo esta intentando no mirarlo a los ojos sabia por alguna extraña razón que si lo miraba no seria capaz de no dejarlo hablar.

-Hermione por favor, no me hubieras creído si te hubiera dicho lo que...-

-QUE NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE DEJAME EN PAZ.- Harry la miro furioso, no iba a permitir que ella se fuera sin escucharlo.

-NO, NO TE VOY A DEJAR ESCUCHAME DE UNA VEZ.- grito ahora el mas fuerte que ella, a Harry le resultaba extraño que nadie apareciera por allí, pero al fijarse en Luna vio que esta había lanzado un hechizo silencius para que nadie los escuchara y no pudieran subir.

-NO, NO Y NO, DEJAME TÚ A MI YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER, QUE TE ODIO QUE NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI, VETE A CONTARSELO A ELLA, VETE Y DEFIENDELA NO DEJES QUE LE HAGAN DAÑO, PERO DEJA QUE A MI ME LO HAGAN ESO ES LO QUE TE IMPORTO, NO DEJAS QUE A ELLA LE LANCEN ALGUN HECHIZO DE BROMA PERO DEJAS QUE ME ENGAÑEN Y ME DESTROCEN EL CORAZON EN MIL PEDAZOS.- dijo esta cada vez forcejeando mas para soltarse de él.

Harry había intentado coger su varita para que ella dejara de gritar y petrificarla de modo que lo dejara hablar pero cuando la había conseguido coger Hermione se la había tirado.

-Hermione el día que lo descubrí no pude contarte nada porque...-

-QUE NO ME HABLES NO QUIERO SABERLO SOLO QUIERO QUE ME SUEL...- Hermione no termino la frase, Harry al ver que lo volvía a interrumpir hizo algo que nunca debería haber echo según su parecer, agarro fuerte a Hermione la empujo contra la pared y la beso, Hermione se quedo mirándolo sorprendida, Luna abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, no se esperaba eso.

Hermione sintió que algo le mojaba las mejillas y no eran sus lagrimas, se fijo en Harry y vio que este tenia los ojos cerrados y con lagrimas, intento, soltarse, hizo todo lo que podía, pero Harry la agarro mas fuerte y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Hermione de forma que no pudiera moverse debido a que estaba aprisionada entre Harry y la pared, ella siguió forcejeando, y abrió los labios para intentar morderlo para que parara pero Harry aprovecho y profundizo el beso con Hermione, esta abrió mucho mas los ojos, y sintió mas lagrimas que le caían por las mejillas, y a la vez una corriente eléctrica que la recorría por todo el cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que había deseado ese beso desde hacia demasiado tiempo.

Harry sintió que ella dejaba de forcejear, y tras darle un casi imperceptible mordisco en el labio inferior se separo de ella, y abrió los ojos y vio que ella respiraba muy agitada, vio que estaba sin palabras y entonces decidió tomar ese rato en el que ella no hablaba para decirle todo lo que tenia que decirle:

-Hermione no te dije nada porque no me ibas a creer el día que me entere fue el día del lago, el día que cometimos el error de besarnos en la casa de Hagrig, yo estaba destrozado, y tu confundida, después de besarnos no fui capaz a decirte que había visto a Ron y a Luna, porque pensé que creerías que yo te estaba mintiendo para que dejaras a Ron y te fijaras en mi, no volvimos a hablar al respecto de ese beso, pero nunca he dejado de reprocharme por haber osado besarte siendo la novia de mi mejor amigo, no me lo perdone en ningún momento todavía hoy me lo recrimino, decidimos dejar eso como si nunca hubiera pasado, y seguimos como siempre, además de que el día del duelo entre Ron y yo, tu decidiste de ponerte de su parte aun sabiendo que no tenia razón, y yo tenia miedo a que esta vez tampoco me creyeses y dejaras de hablarme.

El día del torneo Luna y yo, nos besamos, y me pidió ayuda para olvidar a Ron, yo creí que seria capaz de hacerlo y accedí a ayudarla, pero antes de eso yo le reproche el que te estuviera haciendo eso, entendí que ella no podría olvidarse de Ron tan fácilmente y me ofrecí a ayudarla, por eso empezamos a salir, pero Luna no fue fuerte y cayo otra vez en los brazos de Ron, te juro que yo creí que podría conseguir que eso se acabara para que tu no sufrieras se que tú amas a Ron, y que sufrirías mucho si te enterabas por eso no fui capaz a decirte nada, se que puede que nunca me perdones pero yo pensé que seria mejor impedir que siguieran con eso, sin decirte nada para que tú no sufrieras y pudieras seguir siendo feliz con Ron.

Por ultimo perdona por lo que acabo de hacer pero a sido la única manera de callarte ya que me has tirado la varita, te juro que si a partir de hoy no quieres que te toque no lo haré pero ahora sabes la verdad y ya solo queda que decidas si de verdad no quieres saber nada de mi.-

Harry se separo de ella, y espero para ver su reacción, se sorprendió mucho al ver que nada mas separarse de ella esta había salido corriendo hacia la sala común, Harry interpreto esto como que ya no quería volverlo a ver.

Luna observo a Harry, este al verla irse corriendo había bajado la mirada y mirado a otro lado, Luna se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Harry, ¿estás bien?- este la miro y le dijo:

-Si, tranquila, era cuestión de tiempo que se enterara de que yo también sabia lo que pasaba, bueno vamos a ver que trae el libro.-

Los dos se dirigieron a la ventana en la que habían comenzado a leer el libro por primera vez, Luna se sentó y comenzó a leer, pero para al ver que Harry no la estaba escuchando, cerro el libro y se fijo que él tenia la vista puesta en las estrellas, ella las miro y le dijo:

-Deberías de intentar hablar con ella.-

-Ya está todo dicho, algún día tendría que pasar, que el famoso trío dorado se separara.- dijo este con una nota de tristeza en la voz.

-Harry no tiene porque terminar así, estoy segura que si lo hablarais todo se arreglaría.- dijo esta con su voz soñadora.

-Tiene gracia, al decirlo tu, haces que esta pesadilla pueda tener un final de cuento feliz, servirías para contar cuentos para dormir.- dijo este sonriendo.

-No me veo como cuenta cuentos.- dijo esta riendo.

Harry se quedo un poco mas de rato callado, Luna no hablo nada más, decidió no comentarle que se había dado cuenta de lo que él sentía por Hermione, también podría haberse equivocado y que solo fuera por perder su amistad, pero lo dudaba.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nos vayamos, en Grinmult Place podremos leer el libro con tranquilidad.- dijo esta, Harry no dijo nada, sabia que no iba a ir a Grinmult Place y ahora mas, era lo mejor, no podría estar con Hermione, Ron y Luna en la misma casa, por la mañana cuando viera que Lupin ya no estaba pondría su nombre en la lista, y ese mismo día iría a buscar el Horcux de la casa que había visto en su sueño, es decir el de la copa de Hufflepuff.

Harry llego a su sala común, no sabia cuanto tiempo había pasado desde la cena, pero esperaba no encontrarse con nadie en la sala, dijo la contraseña a la dama gorda, y se dirigió a su habitación al entrar, escucho los melodioso ronquidos correspondientes a Ron y Neville, se fijo en como Seamus cogía su almohada y se la lanzaba a Ron a la cara.

-Eso no funcionara yo que tu pondría un hechizo _Insonorus_ para no oírlos es lo que yo hago todas las noches.- dijo este mirando a Seamus.

-Es verdad, es una genial idea siempre me he preguntado como podías dormir mientras ellos no dejaban de roncar.- dijo este y cogió su varita e hizo el hechizo insonorizador.

Harry llego a su cama y al abrir las cortinas se encontró con una lechuza que portaba un sobre de color verde esmeralda.

Harry se acerco a ella y se lo quito, le dio una chuchería de las de Hegwid y vio como se marchaba.

Al día siguiente Harry se levanto muy temprano, se metió en la ducha y se quedo un rato en el agua con los ojos cerrados pensando en que aria al llegar donde se encontraba el horcux, todavía no había leído la carta de esa persona extraña que le escribía, quería saber quien era, y pensó que le escribiría diciéndole que no confiaría en una persona que no quiere decir quien es.

Harry salio de la bañera con una toalla al rededor de la cintura, se miro en el espejo y sacudió la cabeza para secarse, se puso las gafas y estaba apunto de salir del baño cuando escucho la voz de Ron con alguien en la habitación, estaba hablando en susurros casi inaudibles.

-¿Que me dices, necesito que me contestes ahora, va a reunirse conmigo en poco tiempo, si quieres unirte estas a tiempo.-

-No lo se no estoy del todo seguro.-

-Pero si el otro día estabas más que puesto.- Harry reconoció su voz era la de Natacha la prima de Hermione.

-Ya pero y si meto la pata y Harry y Hermione se enteran, ya sabes lo que paso con lo de Luna al final me pillaron.-

-Ya, no hizo falta que yo te delatase, eres torpe de nacimiento.- dijo la chica.

-Bueno, el caso es que no estoy seguro de meterme en eso.- dijo Ron en su voz había algo de miedo, Harry no entendía de que estaban hablando, pero no le gustaba la voz de Ron.

-Entonces diré que no quieres, después de todo lo esperaba el valiente del trío es Harry.- dijo esta y sintió como la puerta de la habitación se abría cuando Ron dijo:

-Eso es mentira, yo soy igual de valiente que él.- dijo este enfadado.

-Si, bueno, te advierto, algo Weasley si me entero de que hablas con alguien de esto, ya sabes el precio.- dijo Natacha.

-Sabes que no voy a decir nada, no quiero tener problemas con Harry más de los que tengo ya.- dijo este y Harry ahora noto algo de tristeza en la voz de su amigo.

-Bueno mi propuesta va a seguir en pie de aquí hasta semana santa, este proyecto empezara en esa época.- dijo esta y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta y dejando a Ron allí, Harry se quedo en el baño hasta que oyó a Ron cerrar su baúl y salir del cuarto.

Harry salio del cuarto, y se dirigió a su cama, abrió su baúl y saco una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón de chándal, junto a una sudadera de gorro grisácea.

Harry se vistió, y estaba apunto de salir del cuarto cuando alguien entro en él.

-¿Te estaba buscando?-

-Neville, yo creía que ya os habíais ido vuestros baúles ya no están.- dijo este sorprendido no esperaba encontrárselo allí todavía.

-Bueno no podemos irnos sin ti.- dijo este.

-Yo no voy, yo me quedo aquí esta navidad.- dijo este bajando la vista de la rechoncha mirada de Neville.

-Me lo imaginaba.- dijo este simplemente.

-¿Como que te lo imaginabas?- pregunto este sin entenderlo del todo.

-Si, debe de ser muy duro para ti el estar en la misma casa que Luna, Ron, y Hermione, yo también pienso que van a ser unas navidades un poco como decirlo afiladas.- dijo este sonriendo de medio lado.

-Si, pero creo que es mejor que yo me quede además tengo otros motivos.- dijo este.

-Tal vez puede ser que esa casa te recuerda a tu padrino, tranquilo te guardare el secreto, yo diré que decidiste salir antes y que ya no estabas aquí, después ya se enteraran de que te encuentras aquí.- dijo este.

-Gracias Neville.- dijo Harry mirando al chico como se iba.

-De nada, para eso están los amigos.- dijo este y después echo a correr, lo vio irse a través del retrato, Harry se quedo allí sentado, nadie se iba a quedar por navidad, no le sorprendió sabia que la gente quería pasar con sus hijos el mayor tiempo posible, últimamente el profeta había anunciado algunas cosas no muy tranquilizadoras sobre ataques a padres de los alumnos, y la gente estaba preocupada porque al contrario que la vez anterior los Mortinfagos en vez de ir desapareciendo, atacaban mas a menudo y con mucho mas poder que antes.

Harry no se sorprendía, sabia que él seguía vivo que no había terminado con él, al igual que algunos Slytherin, que estaba seguro se habían unido a Voldemort, pero eso solo podría descubrirlo de una manera y era hablando con Draco Malfoy.

Harry se quedo en la sala común toda la mañana, no quería bajar al gran comedor, no estaba a gusto allí, pero a la hora de la comida no pudo aguantar más y bajo a comer algo, había decidido que esa noche aprovecharía para ir a ese sitio.

Harry salio de la sala común, y se fue al gran comedor, para su sorpresa vio que solo había una mesa, y era la que pertenecía a los profesores, las mas pequeña de todas, pero solo había cuatro sillas, y estaban todas ocupadas, Harry se dirigió a la mesa y hizo aparecer una silla para sentarse sabia que lo estaban observando nadie sabia que él estaba allí, ya que después de todo se le había olvidado poner su nombre en la lista de los que se quedaban.

En la mesa estaban solo Draco Malfoy, sentado al lado de Annie Hester, la profesora Trelawny, y la profesora Mcgonagall, Harry se había sentado al lado de la profesora Trelawny, no quería sentarse al lado de Draco Malfoy, solo quería tener con el las charlas que fueran indispensables de tener, aunque sabia que no era el culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, no podía dejar de pensar que si no fuera por él los mortinfagos no hubieran entrado en Howarts.

Tras sentarse en la silla apareció un plato delante de él, y comenzó a comer sin hablar con nadie.

Iba a tomar un sorbo de su baso de zumo de calabaza cuando Mcgonagall dijo:

-Estoy esperando una explicación Potter.- dijo esta.

-No sabía que tenia que darla.- dijo este sin mirar a su profesora a la cara.

-Pues la verdad es que si, no vi tu nombre en la lista, y además tú y yo sabemos donde tendrías que estar en estos momentos.-

-Tendría que estar allí, si quisiera ir, además no sabía que era un crimen quedarse aquí.- dijo este.

-Y no lo es, ¿porque no puso su nombre en la lista?-

-Sinceramente se me olvido por completo.- dijo este y después añadió:- y si me lo permite yo me retiro ya.- y se levanto de su silla para irse a dar un paseo por los alrededores había cogido la carta con sobre verde para leerla, y se dirigió a los invernaderos, abrió la puerta y entro en ella.

Harry se sentó en un banco que estaba cerca de un rosal y comenzó a leer la carta.

_"Estimado señor Potter, espero que no olvide que mi propuesta sigue en pie, quería decirle que se de la existencia de los horcuxes, y también se que objetos son los que pueden ser y cuales están destruidos ya._

_Albus y yo éramos grandes amigos y me lo contaba todo, me gustaría que me preguntara si necesitara algo y también que confiara en mi como si se tratara del mismísimo Albus, puedo asegurarle que puedo serle de muchísima ayuda.-"_

Harry la volvió a guardar, ahora mas que nunca tenia que saber quien era esa persona y como sabia sobre los horcuxes, y si era verdad que el era amigo de Dumbledore, sabia que había un medio mas fácil de averiguar de quien se trataba hablando con el retrato de Dumbledore en el despacho de Mcgonagall, pero todavía no se encontraba del todo preparado para eso.


	18. Encontrando un horcux y haciendo nuevas

**_Encontrando un horcux y haciendo nuevas amisatades._**

Harry se pasó todo el resto de la tarde en el invernadero, después subió a la torre de astronomía, coloco el telescopio para encontrar a Sirius y la observo durante unos momentos, y después dijo:

-Ayúdame hoy por favor.-

Después salio de allí se fue a cenar y después de cenar en silencio se fue a su sala común, estaba desierta no era de extrañar, pero bueno ya le daba igual estar solo, después de todo las dos únicas personas que quedaban como sus mas importantes ya no eran sus amigos, a ella la había perdido por intentar no hacerla sufrir, y además ella le tenia miedo así que ya no creía que nada pudiera ser igual, y por otra parte estaba Ron, que lo había traicionado de la manera que menos se esperaba.

Harry subió a su cuarto y allí encontró la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del merodeador, miro el mapa y al haber tan poca gente no tenia miedo de que lo descubrieran, solo había unas pocas manchas que correspondían a los que estaban en la comida con él y otras dos mas que pertenecían a la señora Norris la gata de el señor Filch y a este, Harry se puso la capa, cogió la saeta de Fuego y se fue mirando el mapa del merodeador, se fue hacia el pasadizo de la bruja jorobada dijo la contraseña y entro por esta, camino hasta llegar al pueblo y después allí se desapareció con su escoba y todo lo demás.

Apareció enfrente del cartel que había visto en su sueño, y leyó la misma dirección que había leído, se guardo el mapa primero lo borro, después cogió la capa y la saeta de fuego y las oculto detrás de ese cartel de madera, según había leído ese pueblo era un pueblo de Muggels, así que no podía ir por ahí con una escoba.

Harry se dirigió hacia la entrada del pueblo buscando la casa con la que había soñado, tras estar andando mas de media hora encontró la casa, era muy siniestra de echo todo el pueblo lo era daba escalofríos estar allí, se acerco a la puerta e intento abrirla, pero esta no se abría, saco su varita y tras mirar a ambos lados dijo:

-_Alohomora.-_ pero esta no se abrió, Harry frunció el ceño era obvio que no iba a ser tan fácil entrar se recrimino a el mismo por pensar esa estupidez, entonces le dio una punzada en su cabeza, y un hechizo le vino a la mente, lo raro era que no lo conocía de nada, y además es que no lo había oído tampoco, se acerco a la puerta y dijo el hechizo:

-_Extreme portus aera.-_ Harry movió la barita como si fuera una batuta de orquesta y de repente de su varita salió un rayo violeta y dio contra la puerta y esta se abrió de golpe haciendo un fuertísimo ruido.

Harry miro a todos lados y se adentro en la casa al ver que no había nadie, le cabían serias dudas de que viviera alguien en ese pueblo, Harry se adentro en la casa y cuando ya estaba en el vestíbulo oyó un fuerte ruido se giro y vio que la puerta se había cerrado detrás de él, pero no solo vio eso, se encontró con una calavera con una serpiente saliendo de su boca, este símbolo estaba grabado en la puerta de la casa.

Harry sintió un escalofrío, ahora no le parecía tan buena idea el haber ido solo, pero debía de acostumbrase debido a que Ron y Hermione no podían estar con él en eso, no era su lucha si no la de él y si a alguien le tenia que pasar algo ese era a él a nadie mas.

Sacudió su varita y de esta salio una pequeña luz, ya era muy diestro en eso de los hechizos no verbales, ahora solo le faltaba que alguien lo ayudara en oclumancia, pero no se le ocurría quien podría echarle una mano en ese territorio, se fijo un poco en toda la casa, estaba claro que seria un sitio ideal para ocultar un horcux, un pueblo siniestro y una casa que estaba perfectamente conservada a pesar de que parecía mas antigua que la casa de los gritos, Harry se volvió a fijar en la marca de la puerta y se acerco a ella, tal y como le había pasado en otra ocasión la cicatriz le ardió, pero aguanto el dolor, después de todo eso no era nada comparado con el dolor que sentía cada poco últimamente, levanto la mano y se acerco mas, quería tocar la marca, pasar los dedos por ella, no sabia como pero estaba seguro de que era algo que tenia que hacer.

-No, no puedo hacer eso.- le dijo una voz en su cabeza, y Harry sintió una punzada en la nuca, y aparto su mano de la marca se fijo en ella otra vez, y vio que ese brillo verse estaba ocultando algo, no se atrevió a acercarse mas, si algo aprendió en la maldita cueva era que Voldemort podía hacer cosas demasiado oscuras, y no sabia que podía haber ahí, pero prefería no averiguarlo de eso estaba completamente seguro.

Harry se giro y se dirigió a lo que en otro momento había sido un esplendo salón, que recordaba de los recuerdos de la elfina que había visto en el pensadéro de Dumbledore.

Entro en este fijando su vista en todos lados, sabia lo que tenia que buscar, pero lo malo es que no sabia como encontrarlo, en su sueño había visto una vitrina muy hermosa, pero estaba en algún sitio oculto de la casa en la que ahora se encontraba, lo que daría por haber visto donde se dirigía la elfina cuando guardo los dos objetos, seguro que se encontraba allí.

Se fijo en cada punto del salón, y decidió salir de allí, era obvio que no encontraría nada ya que la elfina había salido de allí para guardarlo así que tendría que estar fuera de esa sala.

Se encontraba otra vez en el vestíbulo y lo observo de nuevo, se dio cuenta que esa casa tenia la misma estructura de la casa de Grinmult Place, se adelanto unos pasos y se dirigió a donde debería encontrarse la cocina, y allí estaba, esta era menos grande que la de Grinmult Place, pero estaba mejor conservada, salio de allí, y se dirigió a unas escaleras que había cerca de allí, estaba fijando su vista en la parte de arriba pero estaba muy oscuro la única forma que podría ver que había allí era subiendo, Harry poso su pie en la escalera, y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo, siguió subiendo por esta, cada paso que daba sentía frío en su piel, mas bien no era en su piel ni en sus huesos sentía un frío tremendo pero en el alma, siguió subiendo lentamente.

Harry no sabía que al poner el primer pie en la escalera había activado un hechizo demasiado potente, algo que Voldemort había planeado para proteger su horcux.

Harry llego a lo alto de la escalera, se tubo que agarrar al posa manos debido a que estaba muy cansado, no entendía que le pasaba su vista se estaba nublando y sentía un sudor frío que lo recorría, pero aun así se obligo a si mismo a seguir, ya que estaba allí no se iría sin ese maldito Horcux, de eso estaba mas que seguro.

Agarrado del posa manos se dirigió a una de las puertas, vio que estaba cerrada, tiro del pomo, y se abrió sin problemas, se adentro en la habitación y miro hacia todos lados, no vio nada de raro en esta, era una habitación lujosa, tenia una cama, enorme pero eso no le extrañaba después de como era la mujer que recordaba del pensadéro, luego vio unas mesitas una a cada lado de la cama, las sabanas parecían de seda, Harry se acerco para poder tocarlas y comprobar que estaba en lo cierto y así era.

Vio un enorme espejo, que estaba encima de una preciosa encimera repleta de frascos, y una pequeña cajita, se acerco a ella, y se dispuso a coger la caja, pero sintió una descarga en la mano.

Harry sonrió era evidente que había algo en esa caja, cogió su varita entre sus manos con fuerza, o por lo menos con toda la fuerza que tenía en esos momentos, apunto a la caja y dijo:

_-Mostrati.-_ la caja comenzó a brillar y de ella salio una neblina que se transformo en una pequeña llave, Harry sonrió, eso era lo que había en la caja una llave, que por lo visto Voldemort no quería que nadie tocara, así que eso le tendría que ayudar en algo.

Harry intento abrir la caja con un montón de hechizos, algunos que eran imposibles que de verdad pudieran abrirla debido a que eran unos hechizos muy simples, pero se estaba desesperando, de repente se le ocurrió una idea, no sabia si podría servir pero sin embargo era una posibilidad.

Harry se acerco a la caja, cogió su varita y se apunto a su mano y dijo:

_-Rastar.-_ de la palma de Harry broto una línea de sangre, y este se acerco a la caja con esa mano, y la pudo coger, sintió alegría al cogerla, la abrió y saco la llave, coloco la caja en su sitio, y se dispuso a dar la vuelta, pero sintió que le faltaba el aire, sintió que se asfixiaba, la llave la tenia en su mano herida, Harry se la cambio de mano y al hacerlo pudo ver que la herida estaba de un color muy raro, y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Había veneno en la caja, maldito.- Harry se acerco a la barandilla agarrándose el pecho, no sabia que clase de veneno era pero le estaba haciendo polvo por dentro, tenia que llegar a Howarts cuanto antes, pero antes tenia que coger la dichosa copa de Huffelpuff.

Harry con la llave en una mano y su varita en la otra salio de la habitación y se dirigió hacia una habitación que había en el fondo.

La puerta estaba cerrada con llave, Harry hizo el mismo hechizo que en la puerta de la entrada y consiguió entrar, al entrar en la habitación sintió una punzada en su cicatriz, y volvió a encontrarse con la marca tenebrosa en la pared de enfrente, y supo que detrás de esa marca es decir detrás de esa pared encontraría lo que buscaba, la vitrina que necesitaba donde se encontraba la dichosa copa por la que estaba pasando todo lo que estaba pasando.

Lo más rápido que pudo se dirigió a la marca tenebrosa, y sin pensárselo dos veces la toco con la mano que tenia herida.

Sintió un enorme dolor recorrerle todo el cuerpo, cerro los ojos un montón de imágenes vinieron a su mente, imágenes que no conocía personas que no había visto en su vida, cosas, sitios, lugares que nunca había visto, gente arrodillada a su alrededor jurándole lealtad, gente muerta a su alrededor, vio muerte, desolación tristeza, vio llanto, un montón de cosas que no entendía, sintió en su cuerpo todo el sufrimiento que esa gente sentía, todo el horror que había sentido esa gente con solo una presencia, su presencia.

Vio como levantaba la varita y decía la maldición imperdonable dirigiéndola a un niño de no mas de 10 años, y sintió el dolor, el terror de ese niño en sus propios huesos sintió la alegría de haberlo matado solamente por ser un maldito muggel, sintió odio hacia un hombre que ahora lo miraba con odio y le recriminaba lo que había hecho, levanto su varita estaba arto de ese hombre demasiadas veces se había entrometido pero esta vez no lo volvería a hacer, esta seria la tercera y ultima vez que ese hombre se cruzaría en su camino, comenzó a decir la maldición imperdonable, pero no pudo terminar, ella siempre ella, se ponía en medio no sabia porque pero no era capaz de matar a esa muchacha entrometida a esa sangre sucia de verdes ojos, la odiaba a muerte pero no podía hacerlo y por tercera vez se salvaron de la muerte pero siente como se jura a si mismo que la próxima será la ultima.

Harry sintió mas dolor en su cuerpo, cada vez que él decía la maldición imperdonable él sentía el dolor que las demás personas sentían.

Harry se sentía morir poco a poco, pero de repente el dolor ceso.

Lejos muy lejos de allí, había una reunión, todos vestidos de negro, con capuchas y mascaras que les cubrían el rostro.

-Mi señor por ahora todo va como lo hemos planeado, nada esta saliendo mal.- dijo la voz de una mujer.

-Eso esta bien, Bella, espero que sea cierto.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y fijo su vista en un hombre bajito que estaba acurrucado en un rincón esperando que la reunión acabara.

-Colagusano ven aquí.-

El hombre se acerco a él y dijo:

-¿Que desea mi señor?-

-Va siendo hora de que tú entres en acción.- dijo la voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-Si mi señor, cuando usted me lo ordene.- dijo el hombre inclinándose lo mas que podía.

-Severus, tu sabes lo que tienes que hacer.-

-Si, mi señor.- dijo Snape mirando a Voldemort a los ojos.

-Bueno si todos lo sabéis no hay mas que hablar, espero que tu hijo no nos falle Narcisa o no lo volverás a ver, en pocos meses tomaremos Howarts, esta será la ultima, todo acabara en poco tiempo.- sonrió malévolamente y dijo:- Veremos que haces Harry Potter en esta ocasión, o te unes a mi antes de que llegue o morirás allí cuando nos enfrentemos te has escapado demasiadas veces para mi gusto, estas siendo demasiado escurridizo.-

Voldemort hablaba solo, aunque todos sus mortinfagos lo escuchaban, todos sabían que él odiaba a ese muchacho de diecisiete años, pero últimamente sus planes ya no eran matarlo sino que se aliara a él, convertirlo en su más fiel sirviente.

-Señor cree que es buena idea que Potter se una a nosotros, no sabemos que dice la profecía señor, además, no creo que se convierta en su mas leal sirviente.- dijo Bellaxtrix.

Voldemort soltó una enorme carcajada antes las palabras de la mortinfaga, y después la miro y pasó su mirada por todos y cada uno de sus mortinfagos y dijo:

-No mi querida Bella no te confundas el joven Potter no será mi sirviente, será mi discípulo.- dijo este sonriendo ante la cara de sus mortinfagos, pero el que estaba mas desconcertado era ni más ni menos que Severus Snape que se acerco y dijo:

-Mi señor ¿como que lo convertirá en su discípulo?-

-Así es mi querido Severus, el joven Potter será no solo mi discípulo también el tuyo, quiero que lo instruyas en las artes oscuras, él será quien me suceda después de que yo no este.- dijo este.

-Mi señor pero él esta destinado a mataros.- dijo Snape en voz baja.

-Pues que así sea, pero prefiero morir a manos de alguien que ocupara mi lugar a morir a manos de un niño que adora a los sangre sucia.- dijo este.

-Mi señor pero es que usted no entiende lo...- pero Snape dejo de hablar al ver que Voldemort gritaba y caía al suelo, Snape y los demás mortinfagos se acercaron para poder ayudarlo, pero ninguno sabia que hacer, la agonía de Voldemort se prolongo demasiado tiempo, durante quince o veinte minutos, en los que lo único que hacia era gritar y sentir un tremendo dolor.

Sentía lo que había sentido al rebotar la maldición imperdonable en Potter, pero lo sintió un montón de veces, sintió el sufrimiento de un montón de gente, escucho las voces de esa gente mientras gritaban y también sintió la satisfacción que sentía cada vez que alguno de ellos morían, y de repente en su mente pudo recordar esos ojos verdes esmeralda que maldijo hasta el ultimo día de la vida de su dueña, y que ahora aborrecía pues pertenecían a la única persona, que podría vencerle, porque por mucho que le costara reconocerlo ese maldito muchacho de diecisiete años podría llegar a vencerlo si seguía su camino.

El había sentido como ese chico poco a poco se hacia mas fuerte, y le daba miedo, por primera vez en su vida había sentido miedo ante alguien, a Dumbledore no le tenia miedo sino respeto, pero a ese muchacho después de su ultimo encuentro le temía, era capaz de matarlo si él se lo proponía, pero aun así no tenia miedo de que lo matara ya que tenia sus horcuxes, que lo libraban de morir, pero aun así le dolía si lo mataban.

Voldemort sintió una punzada en su cabeza y de repente esos ojos verdes se transformaron en negros y el dolor ceso.

Snape se acerco a Voldemort y le dijo:

-Mi señor ¿os encontráis bien?- Voldemort no contesto a decir verdad no escuchaba las palabras de Snape solo podía ver a alguien tirado en el suelo inconsciente, y sabia quien era, el que le había echo sentir ese dolor y se las iba a pagar de eso no cabía duda.

-Potter sabrás lo que es bueno, esto no se queda así.-

Snape y los demás mortinfagos se miraron, veían a Voldemort con su expresión de un odio intenso, no sabían lo que pasaba pero por lo visto eso que sintió era debido a algo que Potter había echo.

Mcgonagall estaba en su despacho habando con Dumbledore.

-¿Y dices que se ha quedado en el colegio en vez de irse con sus amigos?-

-Así es, no entiendo que les esta pasando, pero tanto el señor Weasley como la señorita Granger y Potter, están muy raros, ya no se les ve juntos, siempre están separados, no hablan entre ellos casi, ya te conté como encontré a la señorita Granger y a Potter en la ventana de la torre de astronomía, no sabes como me sentí al verlos caer.-

-Bueno Minerva seria conveniente averiguar todo lo que puedas.-

-Yo se cosas que se dicen por el castillo.- dijo una voz desde uno de los cuadros.-

-Si, ¿y que sabes Phineas?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Son adolescentes, ¿que puede pasarles a tres chicos de diecisiete años, si dos de ellos comienzan a salir?-

-¿No me digas que hay una pareja, ¿y de quien se trata, con quien esta la señorita Granger?- dijo Dumbledore apareciendo en el cuadro de Phineas.

-Pues veras ella esta saliendo con ese pelirrojo Weasley creo que se apellida.- dijo este.

-Si, ¿Si?- dijo Dumbledore casi gritando ante la sorpresa de esa noticia.

-El caso es que Potter comenzó a salir con una tal Luna Lovegood, y por lo que se Weasley y Lovegood se liaron y Potter y Granger los vieron.- dijo este

-Vaya lío, entonces por eso no se hablan, ¿pero y eso que tiene que ver para que Harry y Hermione no se hablen?- pregunto Dumbledore

-La señorita Granger tiene miedo de Potter, después de ver lo que vio aquí, no se atreve a mirarlo a los ojos, dice que sintió pánico soledad, miedo con solo verlo, dice que desde ese momento no se atreve a estar con él como antes.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Espero que Harry no sepa eso, si no puede que no le siente muy bien, tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelvan a ser los de antes.-

-Albus no nos podemos meter, eso es cosa de ellos tienen que arreglarlo ellos.- dijo esta.

-Pero yo quiero ayudar.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Tu lo que quieres es cotillear, eres un chismoso te has vuelto un maruja desde que estas en ese cuadro.- dijo esta.

-¿Y que esperabas, aquí no es que pueda hacer mucho mas que hablar con los cuadros y no sabes la cantidad de cosas que descubres, la gente se olvida de que nosotros hablamos, y eso es genial me entero de mas cosas, ¿por cierto sabes que a Filch le gusta la señora Pince la bibliotecaria?- dijo este.

-No tienes remedio Albus.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo Phineas.

-Si si.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Cuenta cuenta.- le insto este.

-Pues veras el caso es que...- pero sus palabras fueron ocultadas tras un fuerte golpe que hizo la puerta al abrirse de una manera poco delicada.

-Profesora Mcgonagall me han enviado para decirle que han encontrado a Potter en los jardines y no esta bien.- dijo Draco Malfoy, y Dumbledore se fijo en que el chico parecía no encontrarse bien.

-¿Como has dicho, Potter pero si él tendría que estar en su cuarto.- dijo esta y añadió:- ¿pero que es lo que le pasa?-

-No lo saben todavía, estaba en los jardines tirado boca abajo en el suelo, esta con fiebre, y además pálido como la pared, la señora Pomfrey no le encuentra el pulso dice que es muy bajo.- dijo este.

-Muy bien vamos.- dijo esta y salio de allí, Draco la iba a seguir pero el cuadro de Dumbledore lo detuvo diciendo:

-Creo que va siendo hora de que usted y yo hablemos.-

Draco se giro y dijo:

-Usted dirá.-

-Necesito que me digas si tienes alguna marca.- dijo este sin más dilación, los cuadros estaban dormidos y Phineas había ido a ver como estaba Harry, después de todo era el ahijado de Sirius.

Draco no contesto se levanto la manga y le mostró la marca en su brazo derecho.

-¿Y tu otra marca?- pregunto Dumbledore.

-Desapareció de mi brazo izquierdo nada más aparecer esta.- dijo este.

-Ya veo, necesito que me digas si alguien mas tiene esa marca.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ya sabe que si, Potter también la tiene.- dijo este.

-Ya veo, entonces ya ha comenzado.- dijo este en voz baja para que no lo oyera Draco, y después miro al chico y le dijo:

-Seria conveniente que fuera a la enfermería.- dijo este y vio como Draco se iba, no hacia mucho que el fénix de Dumbledore se había puesto a cantar en el castillo, eso podría haber ocasionado el estado de Draco, pero ¿que había ocasionado el estado de Harry, tenia que averiguarlo.

Pasaron los días en el castillo era la noche de la cena de noche buena, Harry seguía inconsciente en la enfermería, ya no había rastro de veneno en su cuerpo ahora solo estaba durmiendo, no sabia lo que le esperaba el día que despertara, pues Mcgonagall estaba furiosa, y no era la única, Annie Hester mas que furiosa estaba preocupada, les avían informado a los de Grinmult Place que Harry estaba en el colegio, y avían avisado a Lupin de su estado, este también estaba enfadado con el chico pero sobre todo preocupado, muy preocupado por él, habían decidido que no les dirían nada a ninguno de sus compañeros, nadie sabría que Harry llevaba una semana y media en la enfermería, la señora Weasley se había empeñado en ir a visitarlo, y la habían dejado, después de todo ella quería a Harry como si fuera un hijo, nadie podía negarle el verlo.

Harry estaba dormido pero no soñaba, la señora Pomfrey le había dado una poción para ello debido a que los primeros días no hacia mas que hablar en sueños, y gritar por lo que fuera que viera, ella se quedo helada cuando el chico grito llamando a sus padres con amargura, ese día fue cuando decidió darle la poción para no soñar.

Harry estaba en un mundo oscuro sin que pasara nada, era muy aburrido pero al menos descansaba y sentía que lo necesitaba, se tumbo en un sitio mirando la oscuridad el vacío, y de repente sintió que alguien lo llamaba:

_-Harry Harry, escúchame...-_ pero no escucho nada mas, se levanto a ver si podía ver al dueño de esa voz, pero no había manera al igual que había pasado las veces anteriores no veía a nadie y no reconocía esa voz susurrante.

Sintió que tiraban de él, y abrió los ojos asustado, se incorporo en la cama.

Cuando se sintió seguro miro donde se encontraba, y vio sus gafas en una mesita, las cogió y se las puso.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba en la enfermería de Howarts, y dijo:

-¿Pero que demonios hago yo aquí, ¿como he llegado?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mi, me gustaría saber que demonios hacías tu en los jardines de Howarts, a deshoras y con un potente veneno en tus venas, no se que lo paro pero deberías de haber muerto después de ingerir eso.- dijo la voz enfadada de alguien a quien Harry conocía.

-Profesor Lupin, ¿que hace aquí?-

-Pues hasta hace unos momentos pensar en meterte un buen tortazo, pero ahora intentar averiguar que te ha pasado.- dijo este.

-No, lo se.- dijo este estaba confuso:- no recuerdo, nada de nada.- dijo.

A su mente vinieron algunas imágenes, y recordó todo lo que había visto en la casa, hasta el dolor que sintió cuando toco la marca tenebrosa, pero después de dejar de sentir ese inmenso dolor ya no recordaba mas, solo una imagen de él mismo en los jardines cansado y encontrándose muy pero que muy mal, se recordaba haciendo un hechizo para que todo lo que tenia en las manos desapareciera y apareciera en su baúl, recordaba la copa en su mano, y mandándola hacia el baúl, pero ¿como había conseguido la copa, ¿como había vuelto, es mas, ¿cuando había cogido la capa invisible y la escoba, solo recordaba que estaba en los jardines encontrándose muy mal y después de hacer el hechizo caía desplomado al suelo.

Lupin lo observaba, y veía la confusión en el rostro de Harry y le dijo:

-Puede ser que te hayan borrado la memoria, bueno eso ahora da igual, yo quiero saber que es lo que te pasa a ti.- dijo este.

-No te entiendo.- dijo este.

-¿Porque no has ido a Grinmult Place Harry?- dijo este mirándolo.

-No podía volver, no todavía.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Harry se que es doloroso pero algún día tendrás que entrar en esa casa.- dijo Lupin.

-No, cuando todo esto termine la voy a vender, no la quiero, no soportaría estar en ella.-

-Harry escúchame, creo que es mejor que vayas para allí conmigo ahora que salgas de aquí.- dijo este.

-No, no voy a ir, además ahí otros motivos por los que no quiero ir.- no le dijo los motivos y Lupin al ver que no se los contaba decidió no preguntarle, se quedaron allí en silencio hasta que alguien entro en la enfermería.

-¿Como se encuentra Remus?- era su profesora de Dcao.

-Ya se ha despertado Annie.- dijo este dejándola ver a Harry.

-Ya era hora, ¿que te paso?- pregunto esta.

-No le interesa.- contesto este sin más, y después se levanto de la cama y se puso las zapatillas y dijo:- Profesor Lupin, me voy a ir a mi cuarto, ya me encuentro de maravilla y no quiero estar aquí.-

Lupin no lo detuvo la señora Pomfrey le había dicho que en cuanto despertara podría irse.

Harry paso al lado de Annie sin ni siquiera mirarla y se fue a su sala común, al llegar a su cuarto se dirigió al baúl vio la copa y todo lo demás, ahora solo tendría que averiguar que había pasado allí, y como destruir el horcux que ahora estaba en su poder.

Harry se ducho se cambio de ropa y cogió un paquete que tenia en el baúl, era un colgante que había visto en una joyería mágica, este se abría y entonaba una hermosa melodía, después de mirarlo lo apretó fuerte se fue a la lechucería y se lo ato a Hegwid, y se lo mando a Hermione ese era su regalo de navidad esperaba que le gustase, y después bajo a cenar, ese día era la cena de noche buena, cenaron todos como si nada hubiera pasado, Mcgonagall le regaño al principio y después le dio un abrazo que lo dejo sin aire por unos momentos, diciéndole que se alegraba que estuviese bien, vio como Draco y Annie hablaban muy animadamente, la verdad es que en ese tiempo la relación entre Malfoy y Annie se había estrechado, Draco había intentado conocer a su madrina y no se había arrepentido de hacerlo, él estuvo hablando con Mcgonagall un poco después de la cena y después se fue a su sala común.

Al día siguiente abrió los regalos que tenía al pie de su cama, entre ellos el típico jersey de la señora Weasley, y el regalo de los gemelos, un libro de animales raros de parte de Luna, Neville le mandó una planta, Ron no le regalo nada, al igual que él a Ron, y el regalo de Hermione tampoco apareció, encontró una nota de Hagrig diciéndole que fuera a visitarlo y una caja de pasteles y por ultimo una nota de Lupin diciéndole que su regalo tendría que esperar.

Después de eso Harry cogió los regalos de sus respectivos amigos y los envió y se dirigió a la biblioteca y estaba en ella cuando llego Draco y se le acerco.

-Oye Potter, ¿que te paso?-

-No sabia que te tuviera que dar explicaciones.- dijo este.

-No, solo es que me da pena que no te murieras.- dijo Draco con su típico tono de superioridad.

-Mira Malfoy si has venido a tocarme las narices...-

-Tranquilo Potter, no he venido a nada de eso, solo he venido a hacerte una pregunta.- dijo este.

-Pues dispara.- dijo este mirándolo.

-¿Que haga que?- pregunto Draco sin entender la frase de Harry.

-Que me la hagas, esa es una expresión muggel que significa que me la hagas.- dijo este mirando al rubio.

-O vale, bueno yo quería proponerte una tregua.- dijo este.

-¿Como? -pregunto Harry incrédulo.

-Si, quiero a Ginny, y no estoy dispuesto a perderla por llevarme mal contigo, además he estado pensando y creo que si no hubiésemos empezado de la forma que lo hicimos, ya se que fue por mis estupideces, creo que podríamos llegar a llevarnos medianamente bien.- dijo este.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero llevarme bien contigo?- pregunto este sorprendido de lo que Draco Malfoy le estaba pidiendo, ser amigos después de tantos años de odiarse a muerte.

-Bueno, yo te propongo que ahora que no hay nadie en el castillo, de los alumnos intentemos llevarnos bien, tal vez y quien sabe después nos hagamos amigos, pero ahora solo como periodo de prueba, solo estas vacaciones hasta que empiecen otra vez las clases, si nos va bien, después decidiremos si seguimos con esto o no.- dijo Draco, Harry lo medito unos momentos, después de todo podría ser una buena idea y además era el único de su edad que estaba en el castillo, y nadie se enteraría de que habían sido amigos en ese periodo si salía mal, cosa que estaba seguro, pero por intentarlo que no quedara.

-Esta bien, pero no me la juegas Malfoy si esto es cualquier plan de ese asqueroso de Voldemort te juro que después de acabar con él empiezo contigo.- dijo este.

-Tranquilo Potter, si él se enterara de esto yo estaría muerto.- dijo este

-¿Y como se supone que se lo vas a ocultar, es muy bueno en _Legeremáncia.- _dijo este.

-Ya y yo soy experto en _Oclumancia_.- dijo este sonriendo con suficiencia, Harry cerro el libro que estaba leyendo y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

-¿Me estas diciendo que se te da bien la _Oclumancia_?-

-Si.- dijo Draco, y Harry sonrió, tal vez después de todo si que podía sacar algo provechoso de esta alianza.

-Bueno, pues entonces me tienes que ayudar.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Que quieres decir?- le pregunto Draco.

-Que necesito que me enseñes _Oclumancia_, no soy nada bueno en eso, el maldito de Snape me tenía que haber enseñado en quinto curso, pero bueno después de un pequeño altercado, no siguió con las clases.¨- dijo este.

-Entonces la vez que os vi no estabas en una clase de pociones.- dijo Draco.

-Me sorprendió que te lo creyeras.- dijo este.

-Bueno eso era genial para arruinar tu gran reputación.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Si, no veas es genial.- dijo este.

Los dos siguieron hablando, de todo un poco, los días fueron pasando, Harry se dedico a enseñarle a Malfoy a jugar a juegos muggel, como el parchís y todos los juegos de mesa, le hablo de las consolas de la tele de un montón de cosas, Draco por su parte le contó un montón de cosas sobre los magos, y le enseño algunos juegos que solo los magos con dinero se podían permitir.

Se dieron cuenta que si dejaban atrás todo lo que tenia que ver con la sangre, y la clase social podían llevarse bien, hablaron sobre quidich, Draco le mostró un montón de cosas de jugadores que habían sido muy famoso.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno hasta aquí les pongo, les dejo espero que les guste buybuy ya nos veremos los comentarios los respondere en la siguiente ocasion es que el de cibert me mete prisa.

Espero que sigan leyendolo, y agradecer a Liz el que siempre me apoye.

Buybuy.


	19. Las vacaicones

Hola a todos aquí les vengo con otro capi les recuerdo a todos que estos personajes pertenecen a la genial J.K.R.

Quiero agradecer los mensajes.

Bueno aquí les actualizo, agradezco todos sus comentarios así da gusto seguir escribiendo.

Espero que les siga gustando y aquí hay un nuevo capi.

**_Las vacaciones._**

Los días fueron pasando, Harry Draco tuvieron que hacer su examen de aparición en Hosmeade, y los dos aprobaron a la primera.

Un día Draco le dijo que si quería conocer la sala común de Slytherin, Harry le dijo que si que porque no, al llegar Draco dijo la contraseña, le dio igual que Harry la escuchara, después de todo estaba seguro de poder confiar en él, le mostró la sala y su habitación.

Harry después de que él le mostrara la sala le contó que él ya la conocía, que ya había estado allí en su segundo año, y le contó todo lo referente a ese día:

-¿Creíais de verdad que era el heredero de Slytherin?- pregunto incrédulo.

-No éramos los únicos, ya que me dijiste creyendo que era Crabbe que ya me habías dicho que no lo eras.- dijo este.

-Ya bueno es que esos dos son un poco cortos de mente.- dijo este.

-Ya si yo soy ellos en mi vida me dejo convencer para que me hagas beberme la poción multijúgos para convertirme en chica y vigilar.- dijo este riendo.

Draco lo miro sorprendido y dijo:

-¿Lo sabias?-

-Si, lo descubrí cuando me di cuenta de donde te escondías, pero por mas que intentaba averiguar en lo que se convertía la dichosa sala de los menesteres no había manera, si llego a saberlo voy con Trelawny antes, fue ella la que te descubrió a la que lanzaste un hechizo.- dijo este.

-Ya veo.-

Se quedaron allí, el resto del día, Harry llamo a Kreacher y a Dobby para que les llevaran la comida a la habitación de Draco, habían decidido que se quedaría a dormir allí.

Después de comer todo lo que quisieron y de hablar de unas cuantas cosas Harry le dijo:

-Bueno, tu has confiado en mi, así que mañana vas tu a la sala de Gryfindor, y te quedas en mi cuarto, además quiero enseñarte algo.- dijo este sonriendo enigmáticamente.

-¿De que se trata?- pregunto Draco.

-Ya lo veras, es algo que tiene que ver con mi éxito en que no me pillen.- dijo este.

-Ya lo de la capa invisible te recuerdo que lo se.- dijo este.

-Pero es que no es eso, incluso con la capa han estado apunto de descubrirme, ya veras te vas a quedar sorprendido cuando lo veas.-

Hablaron un poco mas y después se durmieron, al día siguiente dormirían en la habitación de Harry, y este había decidido contarle lo del mapa del merodeador, no sabia porque pero estaba seguro de que podía confiar en Draco, habían hablado de sus familias, y Draco le había contado cosas espantosas que le había hecho su padre, y él le contó sobre los Dursley, y sobre su magia involuntaria, en algunas ocasiones como su tía Marge.

Draco había estado riéndose un buen rato mientras él se lo contaba.

Habían decidido que lo de la marca y lo demás que tenían que hablar lo harían en otra ocasión, ahora mismo quería relajarse y pasárselo lo mejor que pudiese.

Al día siguiente, Draco le dejo a Harry un jersey negro de cuello alto, y unos pantalones vaqueros, ya que su ropa había desaparecido, creyó que algún elfo se la abría llevado, bajaron a desayunar, mientras hablaban y tras un comentario de Harry Draco se echo a reír, y en ese momento entro por la puerta Lupin, que al verlos reírse y caminar juntos hasta el gran comedor mientras hablaban se quedo helado era lo ultimo que se abría imaginado.

Lupin entro al gran comedor había ido para ver como se encontraba Harry pero era evidente que se había vuelto loco, se dirigió a la mesa que había, y le dijo a Mcgonagall.

-¿Que es esto?-

-No me preguntes después de que Potter salio de la enfermería se les ve todo el día juntos, hablando y riendo, no se que les pasa, si no fuera porque se comportan tal y como son en realidad creería que los han reemplazado, pero son ellos, se llevan bien, tienen a veces sus discusiones como siempre a sido, pero en vez de llagar a las varitas, deciden dejar ese tema y comenzar a hablar de otra cosa.- dijo esta.

-Pues yo no lo entiendo fue por culpa de él que Dumbledore murió no se como Harry puede tratarlo como si nada, si lo odiaba.- dijo este.

-El perdonar es una buena virtud, y mas si él sabe cosas que ustedes dos no.- dijo una voz pausada detrás de ellos, se giraron y vieron a Dumbledore en uno de los retratos sonriendo.

-Bueno lo que tu digas Albus pero esto es muy raro.- dijo Mcgonagall.

Harry y Draco se levantaron después de que este ultimo hubiera terminado de comer, Harry al pasar cerca de Annie Hester le volvió la cara, Draco sin embargo la saludo muy animado.

Al volver la cara vio a Lupin y Harry dijo:

-Hola profesor.- Lupin le sonrió con su sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo:

-Hola Harry, ¿como te encuentras?-

-Bien, ¿como están las cosas por Grinmult Place?- pregunto este, y Lupin lo miro y le dijo:

-Bien, un poco de jaleo alguna que otra discusión pero nada mas, lo típico cuando mucha gente vive en la misma casa.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Ya bueno, me voy es que Draco y yo vamos a jugar un poco de ajedrez mágico.- dijo este y se despidió con la mano y se fue.

-¿Ha dicho Draco?- pregunto Lupin.

-Si, a dicho Draco.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Veis que bien se llevan ahora.- dijo Annie acercándose.

-¿Que les has dado?- pregunto sin vacilar Lupin.

-Remus, no les he dado nada.- dijo esta.

-Pues no lo entiendo.- dijo este.

-Según me ha contado Draco, le ofreció a Harry que hicieran una tregua en navidad, para ver si podían ser amigos, y después de algunas palabras con el Harry accedió a intentarlo, y por lo visto les salio bien.- dijo esta muy contenta.

-¿Y tu porque estas tan contenta?- pregunto Lupin.

-Porque eso me beneficia, porque Draco puede intentar hablar bien de mí, delante de él para ver si decide hablarme.- dijo esta.

-Por lo que he visto ni te mira.- dijo Lupin.

-Ya, no me hace mucha gracia, todo es por esa Granger.- dijo esta apretando los puños.

-¿Que pasa con la señorita Granger, es la mejor del curso, y además es muy simpática.- intervino Mcgonagall.

-Lo será contigo, a mi no me puede ver.-dijo esta.

-Bueno da igual dejemos el tema, yo vine para decirles que llegaremos pasado mañana a las una de la tarde por tu chimenea Minerva.- dijo Lupin.

-De acuerdo.- dijo esta nada más.

Harry y Draco estuvieron en la sala de los menesteres practicando oclumancia como avían echo las dos últimas semanas a esa hora, Harry ya lo manejaba mejor, y a Draco cada vez le era más difícil entrar en su mente.

Pasaron allí también la tarde, hasta casi las nueve que Harry y el salieron para ir a la sala común de Gryfindor.

-La contraseña.- dijo el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Telestar.- dijo Harry, pero el retrato no se movió miraba a Draco de forma no muy decidida.

-Tú no perteneces a esta casa.-

-Pero yo si, así que ábrete.- dijo Harry, no le gustaba nada ese cuadro lo sacaba de quicio siempre se metía en lo que no le interesaba.

-Pero es un Slytherin, el no puede entrar en nuestra sala.- dijo esta terca.

-No sabia que los cuadros promovían esa absurda idea de que los Gryfindor y Slytherin deben de estar enfrentados, tal vez a la profesora Mcgonagall, le encantaría sabes eso.- dijo Harry. La señora gorda lo miro muy mal pero al final los dejo pasar.

-Es insoportable, tenéis suerte de que no sea un retrato a lo que tenéis que darle la contraseña.- dijo este.

-Ya, no me cae bien esa señora.- dijo Draco.

-A mi tampoco, siempre se mete en mis asuntos, es demasiado metiche.- dijo este y se sentó en su sillón favorito al lado del fuego.

Draco se fijo en la sala común, le gustaba mucho no era tan oscura como la suya, se sentía como mas alegre, la sala común estaba limpia al igual que la suya, pero esta era mas calida.

-Bueno, ¿que te parece?-pregunto Harry mirando la reacción de Draco.

-Es muy bonita, me gusta además no es tan siniestra ni tan oscura como la nuestra, pero si igual de limpia.- dijo este.

-Jajajajaja, eso es porque no hay nadie, si no alucinarías de lo desastrosa que anochece la sala todos los días, los elfos domésticos tienen que trabajar demasiado con nuestra sala creo yo, no se si no será la que mas tiempo le dediquen, ya que no conozco ni la de Huffelpuff ni la de Ravenclow.- dijo este.

-Bueno, mejor un poco desordenada, que no que este todo el día impecable, además si se te ocurre dejar algo por medio ya tienes a quien sea recriminándote.- dijo este fastidiado y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de al lado de la chimenea.

-Se esta muy a gusto aquí.- dijo este después de un rato, Harry estaba mirando el fuego acababa de recordar la vez que vio a Sirius en él.

-Bueno vamos a mí habitación, para enseñarte lo que quiero que veas.- dijo este y los dos se levantaron, iban hablando por las escaleras, y al llegar a la puerta Harry la abrió sin mirar adentro, y al ver la cara de Draco dijo:

-¿Que pasa?- y se giro, y se quedo con la boca abierta, nada lo hubiera preparado para ver lo que vio, sintió como se ponía rojo, y escucho un grito, pero no fue capaz de quitar la vista de donde la tenia posada era superior a él, sabia que debía cerrar la puerta pero no sabia porque pero su cuerpo no le hacia caso.

Hermione llego por la tarde ese día, estaba deseando empezar las clases, sus vacaciones no habían sido las mejores, sus padres y ella se habían ido de viaje, pero su mente estaba en las palabras de Harry, en sus manos al rededor de su cuerpo, en sus ojos con lagrimas pidiéndole que lo escuchara, y sobre todo en sus labios, en esos dos besos que ahora mas que nada no se los podía quitar de la cabeza, no había sido capaz de hablar con él después de ese ultimo beso delante de Luna, se había sentido muy rara, se había enfadado con Harry pero no por besarla sino por haber tardado tanto en dejarla probar sus labios, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, lo único que podía hacer era pensar en él, no sabia porque pero se pasaba las horas muertas viendo sus fotografías de los álbunes que tenia, era verdad en todas estaba Harry, cada vez que veía su sonrisa se quedaba como tonta mirando la foto.

Con Ron no le había pasado eso, con Ron no había sentido esos escalofríos que la recorrían cuando el la miraba directamente a los ojos, no había deseado sentir sus besos con tantas ansias, no había querido estar siempre entre sus brazos, ni dejarse llevar como sabia que lo haría si Harry la besase de nuevo.

Sus sueños la torturaban, soñaba noche tras noche con él, últimamente dormía con una camiseta que tenia de él, que seguía oliendo a él, se la había cogido un día en casa de su prima por que se había manchado y era lo primero que había encontrado, le estaba muy grande pero le daba igual, sabia que a él le quedaba igual de grande, pero no tan larga, a ella le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, la utilizaba como un camisón.

El día de noche buena al recibir su regalo se sintió muy feliz y le encanto después de esa noche todas las noches antes de dormir escuchaba la melodía que este emitía.

Estaba en su habitación, y decidido ir al cuarto de Harry, sabia que no había nadie, ya que estarían todos seguramente en Grinmult Place, había cogido la camiseta de Harry y se fue hacia el cuarto de los chicos, quería dormir en la cama de este, se estaba cambiando, cuando sintió que la puerta del cuarto se abría, Hermione se giro con la camiseta en las manos para ponérsela, y se encontró con unos ojos grises que la miraban sorprendidos, y escucho su voz, vio como se giraba y se quedaba helado en la puerta mirándola, Hermione grito y se puso rápidamente la camiseta.

Harry seguía quieto en la puerta hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y cerro la puerta saliendo él de allí, sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho, su respiración se había parado por unos momentos, y le ardían las mejillas, de seguro estaba rojo como un tomate.

-Harry espero que me subas mas a menudo a tu cuarto.- dijo Draco mirando la cara de Harry.

-Muy gracioso.- dijo este, que todavía se preguntaba que hacia Hermione en su cuarto y cambiándose en él.

-No sabía yo que teníais una relación tan íntima, creía que eras mi amigo podías habérmelo contado.- dijo este sonriendo, al ver que Harry se ponía más rojo:

-Cállate, esto no es lo que parece, de hecho ni siquiera sabía que ella estaba aquí.- dijo este que no sabia que hacer ahora.

-Bueno, ahí que admitirlo Granger esta buenísima.- dijo Draco recordando lo que había visto.

-Si no quieres que te de un puñetazo borra de tu mente lo que has visto Draco.- dijo este mirando como el chico pensaba.

-Bueno, bueno esta bien, ¿que hacemos ahora?- pregunto este.

-Pues voy a coger lo que te quiero enseñar y nos vamos de aquí.- dijo este, estaba echado en la puerta intentando calmarse, no sabia como reaccionar y menos si tenia que ver a Hermione, después de lo que había visto, estaba pensando en como entrar coger el pergamino sin tener que mirarla cuando abrieron la puerta y el cayo hacia atrás.

-Jajajajaja.- escucho como Draco se reía, a él no le hacia ninguna gracia, acababa de darse un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, se toco la nuca y abrió los ojos pero los volvió a cerrar y dijo:

-Hermione deberías de ponerte un pantalón corto siquiera.-

Hermione se retiro de él y dijo:

-¿Que haces tú aquí, es mas ¿que haces tú aquí con él?- pregunto esta viendo como Draco ayudaba a Harry a levantarse.

-Eso es cosa mía, ¿y tu que haces aquí?- pregunto este mirándola, y fijándose en que llevaba una de sus camisetas, y definitivamente estaba decidido a regalársela, porque le quedaba genial, sobre todo si es lo único que llevaba.

Draco estaba a su lado y Hermione dijo:

-Yo, bueno es que he vuelto antes de mi viaje a Roma.- dijo esta.

-¿Roma, ¿no estabas en Grinmult Place?- pregunto este extrañado.

-Tu en que mundo vives, pero si no me has visto en todas las vacaciones, ¿acaso no has salido de tu cuarto?- pregunto esta.

-Yo me he quedado en Howarts, no creía que seria buena idea estar en la misma casa Ron, Luna tú y yo, y menos después de lo que paso el día antes de vacaciones.- dijo este.

-Yo me fui con mis padres pensé que no podría estar con vosotros dos durante quince días, después de lo sucedido entre nosotros.- dijo esta bajando la mirada, y Draco vio que se sonrojaba un poco y sonrió.

-Bueno yo venia a por una cosa, y ya me voy.- dijo Harry y se dirigió a su baúl, saco el mapa del merodeador y estaba apunto de salir cuando Hermione le dijo:

-Puedes quedarte, además me gustaría saber, como es que ese esta aquí, y que vas a hacer con bueno tú ya sabes.- dijo señalando el pergamino.

Harry evaluó las posibilidades, y entre ir a la sala común y hablar con Draco o quedarse, hablar con Draco y además poder ver a Hermione así, decidió que prefería la segunda, cerró la puerta y dijo:

-Draco ven siéntate aquí.- se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella, se arremango la mangas del jersey que le había dejado Draco y este se sentó en la cama de Harry.

-Haber que es eso que me quieres enseñar.- dijo este sentándose de forma mora en la cama.

Hermione los miraba sin entender nada, y se sorprendió más cuando Harry saco la varita y dijo:

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- y dio un golpe en el pergamino.

Hermione se acerco a ellos y se sentó en la cama de Harry, mientras se quitaba un mechón de pelo y se lo ponía detrás de la oreja.

-Mira, y alucina.- dijo Harry sonriendo, Draco cogió el pergamino y Hermione miro primero a Draco y vio como este se sorprendía luego se fijo en Harry y en como sonreía, se quedo un rato mirándolo, se mordió el labio inferior mientras deseaba besar a su mejor amigo.

-Un momento aquí ahí unos carteles, con nuestros nombres.- dijo Draco, y después añadió:- y es donde estamos justamente nosotros.-

-Si, es un mapa de Howarts, y además te dice donde se encuentran todos los habitantes del castillo en este mismo momento, y te dice todos sus movimientos.-

Draco estaba asombrado, y después de un rato dijo:

-No me extraña que no te pillaran.- dijo este.

Y luego leyó la inscripción, de arriba y dijo:

-¿Quienes son los merodeadores?-

-Ya solo quedan dos, y eran mi padre, Sirius, el profesor Lupin y el asqueroso de Peter Petigriw.- dijo este.

-O así que esto era de tu padre, pues si que se lo montaban bien.- dijo este sonriendo.

Hermione seguía sin decir nada, hasta que Draco dijo:

-Oye Granger esa camiseta no te queda un poco grande.-

Hermione se ruborizo al ver a Harry mirarla y dijo:

-Bueno es que no es mía.- dijo esta.

-Me lo imaginaba, ¿de quien es?- pregunto este y disfruto de lo rojos que se ponían los dos.

-Es de Harry se la cogí cuando estábamos en casa de mi prima es que era la que mas tenia a mano.- dijo esta mirando a Harry.

-Tranquila, me da igual, puedes quedártela si quieres.- dijo este sin mirarla, y después comenzó a hablar con Draco de diferentes, cosas, Hermione participo en la conversación.

Ya eran las once cuando Draco dijo:

-Yo me voy a dormir, ¿donde duermo yo?-

-Escoge cama, me da igual, menos esta que es la mía.- dijo este.

-Bueno entonces esta.- y se tumbo en la que estaba enfrente de la de Harry.

-Esa es la de Neville.- dijo Harry y Draco levanto los hombros y dijo:

-Bueno da igual, me voy a poner el pijama, haber que hacéis.- dijo este entrando en el baño, esquivando una almohada que le lanzaba Harry.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, Harry estaba buscando su pijama y Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, la camiseta le tapaba ahora mismo lo justo para dejar a la imaginación, y Harry tenía demasiada, y el calor lo estaba agobiando, cogió su pijama y dijo:

-Me voy a algún cuarto a cambiarme.- Hermione se puso de rodillas enfrente de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior lo agarro del brazo y lo retuvo.

Harry se quedo parado, al sentir a Hermione tan cerca se estaba quedando sin razón.

-Quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso.- dijo esta.

Harry se giro y se quedaron a la misma altura, Hermione lo miro directamente a los ojos y le dijo:

-Siento haber desconfiado de ti, no fue mi intención pensar que ya no me considerabas tu mejor amiga, pero es que últimamente estas muy raro, no hablas con nadie nada mas que no sea Luna, además tienes secretos con ella, ya no me tienes en cuenta me dejas de lado de lo que te pasa no me cuentas nada, es como si quisieras sacarme de pleno de tu vida, además, de que no aguanto saber que le pides ayuda a ella cuando sabes que la que mas sabe de libros soy yo, al igual que ese libro que tenias de simbología, no me quisiste decir nada y sin embargo se lo dejaste a Draco, ahora encima te has hecho amigo de él, no entiendo que te esta pasando, y sinceramente me da igual si vuelves a ser el de antes conmigo.- después de terminar de hablar se fijo en Harry este la había dejado hablar hasta que terminara, no había dejado de mirarla a los ojos y a sus labios, mas de una vez se había mordido la lengua para no caer en la tentación de acabar besándola.

-Hermione eso es imposible, no puedo seguir como hasta ahora, ya no esta Dumbledore, ya no hay nadie que me pueda ayudar, esta vez estoy solo.- dijo este sin apartar la mirada de ella.

-Eso es mentira todavía me tienes a mi para ayudarte, ¿dime en que te puede ayudar Luna y yo no?- dijo esta enfadada.

-No me digas que estas celosa.- dijo este en un susurro no quería que Draco escuchase eso.

-Pues si, desde que estas con ella ya no me cuentas nada, no confías en mí, te callas si me ves cerca.-

-Hermione lo de Luna no tiene nada que ver con Voldemort, eso es otro asunto que estoy tratando con ella, y no te lo puedo contar.- dijo este, se giro para salir pero Hermione lo volvió a coger y le dijo:

-Espera todavía ahí algo más que quiero decirte.- se acerco a su oído, y Harry sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo cuando dijo en bajito:

-Tienes que devolverme algo que es mío.- Harry se separo un poco de ella y la miro sin entender, vio como ella se bajaba de la cama situándose delante de él y se acercaba, no era posible lo tenia que estar soñando, Hermione lo acerco a ella, y lo beso en los labios, Harry se quedo de piedra por unos segundos, después se le cayo el pijama de las manos y la agarro de la cintura, atrayéndola mas a él, le respondió el beso, y sintió una descarga mas fuerte por su cuerpo cuando ella metió su mano entre su pelo y comenzó a jugar con él, Harry le acaricio la espalda, y también comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

Harry estaba empezando a sentir demasiado calor, era algo que no podía soportar tenia que separarse de ella o sino no podría controlarse, pero es que ella no lo soltaba al contrario lo atraía más hacia ella, Hermione dejo de besarlo y se dirigió a su oído y le dijo:

-¿Ese jersey que llevas no es tuyo verdad?-

Harry negó con la cabeza, y sintió como Hermione metía sus manos dentro del jersey y lo alzaba, y se lo quitaba, lo tiro al suelo, y se volvió a acercar a él y le dijo:

-Mejor que se lo devuelvas cuanto antes.- volvió a besarlo, esta vez con sus manos en su pecho, Harry no podía hacer más que devolverle el beso y cada vez desear mas que Draco saliera rápido del baño porque no sabía cuanto tiempo podría aguantar que ella lo besara de esa forma.

Draco estaba en el baño cambiándose y escucho como hablaban, decidió dejarlos un rato solos, sabía que tenían que hablar, su amistad no podía romperse por tonterías como por las que se habían peleado.

Cuando creyó que era conveniente salir, se acerco a la puerta tiro de ella pero no se abría.

-Genial me he quedado encerrado aquí dentro.- comenzó a dar golpes a la puerta y a llamar a Harry, solo que por lo visto este no lo escuchaba.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que Hermione había echado un hechizo insonorus, para que Draco no escuchara.

Harry sentía como Hermione pasaba sus manos de su pecho a su cuello, dándole una caricia que lo hizo subir al cielo.

Hermione dejo de besarlo en los labios y le dijo al oído:

-Ahora veras porque me estorbaba el jersey.- Harry sintió como Hermione le mordía delicadamente la oreja, y después sintió como sus labios se posaban en su cuello, Harry soltó un suspiro y le dijo:

-Hermione por favor no sigas esto no está bien.- Harry recordaba a Ron, por mucho que le costase su amigo estaba enamorado de ella, sabia que él no se la merecía pero no podía dejar de pensar que lo estaba traicionando.

Hermione por su parte siguió besándole el cuello, sin hacerle caso y después de unos segundos volvió a sus labios.

Harry le estaba respondiendo en el beso cuando oyó una música que ya le era muy familiar, el fénix de Dumbledore estaba cantando otra vez, Harry sintió que su brazo le ardía, y dejo de besar a Hermione, esta lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Que te pasa?-

Harry se levanto de su lado y se agarro fuertemente la cicatriz, cayo de rodillas al suelo, ese dolor ahora era tremendo, pero sin embargo se tubo que agarrar el brazo debido a que su dolor en él había incrementado considerablemente desde la ultima vez que lo sintió.

Harry se levanto a duras penas y se dirigió al baño, intento abrir la puerta pero no pudo, así que sin pensarlo le dio una patada a la puerta y esta se abrió, y vio que Draco estaba de rodillas y al igual que el se agarraba fuertemente el brazo derecho.

El canto del fénix se hizo mas fuerte y Harry escucho como Draco gritaba por el dolor, que estaba sintiendo, Hermione se fijo en ellos, y vio que los dos se agarraban el mismo brazo, y que de este salía un brillo de un sitio en especial, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de ese supuesto tatuaje que Harry le había dicho que se había echo de forma muggel, se fijo en Draco, y se acerco a él, le retiro la mano, subió su manga y vio la misma marca que tenia Harry, se fijo en los dos y vio que Draco tenia lagrimas en los ojos de dolor.

Miro a Harry se acerco a él, pero este se separó y le dijo:

-Por favor sal de aquí.- dijo este agarrándose ahora la frente.

-Harry no puedo dejaros solos, ¿que te esta pasando dímelo?- dijo esta intentando acercarse a él, pero Harry se aparto otra vez, y Hermione vio como levantaba su mano en dirección a su cama y la varita de Harry volaba desde esta a su mano:

-Vete o te juro que te hechizo.- dijo este no la miraba a los ojos, estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo.

-Harry por favor escúchame yo puedo...- Hermione no dijo nada mas, Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y esta fue a parar fuera de la habitación, y la puerta se cerro detrás de ella.

Hermione comenzó a llamar a la puerta ya que su varita estaba dentro, comenzó a aporrearla y oyó la voz de Harry gritar algo, que no consiguió escuchar, Hermione comenzó a llamarlo pero no recibía respuesta.

-¿Hermione, ¿que haces tú aquí?-

-Profesor Lupin, Harry, Harry no esta bien, y Draco tampoco, están los dos ahí dentro, y me ha sacado de la habitación y la a cerrado.- dijo esta y vio como Lupin sacaba su varita y la agitaba contra la puerta pero esta seguía cerrada.

-Pero que...- Lupin volvió a hacer su hechizo pero consiguió el mismo resultado es decir nada.

_-Bombarda.-_ el rayo salio de su varita hacia la puerta pero no paso nada, Lupin y Hermione se miraron, sorprendidos y con miedo, Lupin comenzó a golpear la puerta llamándolos, pero estos no contestaban.

La canción de Fawkes era cada vez más fuerte y con mas intensidad, Harry y Draco estaban los dos en el suelo de rodillas, Harry tenia su varita en la mano, agarrada fuertemente, y dijo:

_-Sectamburla.-_ Harry no sabia que era ese hechizo ni lo que podría hacer, vio como una capa de agua lo envolvía por completo haciendo una barrera que lo separaba del exterior, Harry sintió que su dolor, iba en aumento, pero vio que Draco ya no se quejaba, y estaba mas calmado, parecía que su dolor ya había terminado, vio como se levantaba poco a poco y apuntaba a la puerta esta se abrió y vio como Hermione y Lupin lo miraban sin entender.

Harry se puso de pie y nada mas estar de pie, sintió un tremendo dolor sintió que su cicatriz ardía con mas intensidad, ya no escuchaba el canto del Fénix de Dumbledore, solo sentía ansia de venganza, quería matar a esas personas que lo habían herido en algún momento de su vida, hacerles sufrir la milésima parte de lo el había pasado. Y sus ojos volvieron a cambiar a un negro intenso.

Todos vieron como Harry miraba a Lupin, y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, Harry levanto la varita, y dijo:

_-Termastiar.-_ la tierra bajo sus pies se estremeció y vieron como un pequeño muro salía para interponerse entre ellos y Harry, escucharon su voz mientras les decía:

-Ya falta poco el proceso se completara en pocos días, y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.- Harry volvió a sentir un dolor fuerte en su frente y tanto la barrera de tierra como la barrera de agua desaparecieron, y todos vieron como el miraba a Lupin y decía:

-No puedo mas, esto es superior a mi.- y cayo al suelo inconciente.

Lupin, Hermione y Draco se acercaron a él, y Lupin lo puso en su cama, no entendía que estaba pasando pero no le gustaba nada, Harry no estaba bien y eso le estaba haciendo mucho daño sea lo que fuese lo iba a averiguar se volvió hacia Draco y le dijo:

-Quiero que comiences a contarme que narices os esta pasando a ambos, y nada de evasivas Malfoy.- Draco retrocedió un poco la mirada de Lupin lo decía todo.

Hermione no espero a que Draco contestara y dijo:

-Esto tiene que ver con esa marca que tenéis los dos ¿verdad?- dijo esta mirando ahora a Draco.

-Siempre tan metiche Granger.- dijo este con sorna, se estaba inventando una historia creíble, pero ahora ya no podría decirla ella lo acababa de descubrir.

-¿Que marca es esa?- pregunto Lupin acercándose a Draco.

-Esta en su brazo derecho, al igual que la de Harry.- dijo esta, Lupin cogió el brazo de Draco este intento impedírselo, pero fue en vano su profesor era mas fuerte que él, y no le extrañaba siendo un hombre lobo.

Lupin miro la marca y abrió mucho los ojos y después de un silencio incomodo dijo:

-¿Desde cuando tienes esa marca Malfoy?- pregunto este bajando su manga.

-Desde el día de mi cumpleaños.- dijo este con enfado.

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto este ahora.

-Según él desde el día de su cumpleaños.- dijo Draco mirando a su profesor por su expresión parecía que sabía algo que ellos no, y quería saber de que se trataba.

-¿Que es esta marca?- pregunto este.

-No lo se pero créeme que lo averiguare.- dijo este dándose la vuelta para no mirar a Draco.

Lupin se acerco a Harry y vio que este estaba tranquilo así que dijo:

-Yo ya me voy cuando Harry despierte decírmelo quiero hablar con él para saber como ha aprendido esos hechizos.- dijo este y se dirigió a la puerta y salio por esta.

Hermione y Draco vieron como salía Lupin por la puerta, y después Hermione se sentó al lado de Harry y le acaricio el pelo.

Draco la observo y dijo:

-Yo me voy a dormir ya, no me encuentro muy bien.- y así lo hizo, se recostó en la cama de Neville, y al cabo de diez minutos ya estaba dormido.

Hermione cogió a Harry de la mano, y se pregunto que había estado haciendo hacia solo unos momentos, no recordaba lo que había pasado, solo recordaba haber sentido algo calido antes de ver a Harry delante de ella agarrándose la cicatriz, y ahora Harry estaba ahí tumbado en la cama y ella no sabia nada de lo que le pasaba, se fijo en la mesita de él y vio un libro que le llamo la atención, lo cogió y leyó el titulo:_"Diferentes puertas hacia la oscuridad"_.

Hermione cogió el libro mientras se preguntaba:"¿que hace Harry con este libro, ¿para que quiere saber algo sobre el poder de la oscuridad, tengo que saber que demonios le esta pasando, y porque no me lo quiere decir esto es demasiado para él y si yo puedo ayudarlo lo haré."

Hermione sintió la necesidad de ir a hablar con Lupin, y salio de allí, para buscarlo, no antes sin haberse vestido del todo, cogió su varita y se fue a buscarlo y lo vio dirigirse a el despacho de Mcgonagall, y su curiosidad pudo mas y decidió seguirlo sin llamarlo.

Mientras tanto Lupin se dirigió al despacho de Mcgonagall, pero no para hablar con ella si no con Dumbledore y después arreglaría cuentas con Annie.

Remus dijo la contraseña y se encontró con Mcgonagall sentada en la silla hablando con Dumbledore.

-Albus necesito saber que es lo que hacías esa noche, y si Potter tiene algo que hacer.- dijo esta. Lupin espero la respuesta de este pero no le satisfizo su respuesta.

-Lo siento pero eso no puedo comunicártelo Minerva.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Entonces si podrás explicarme que hacen Harry y Draco con la marca de la pluma del fénix en sus brazos derechos.- dijo Lupin, su tono de voz era muy serio, en su mirada se veía un enorme enfado y desconcierto.

Dumbledore al escuchar esa pregunta abrió mucho los ojos y miro a Remus y dijo:

-¿Como te has enterado de eso?-

-¿Lo sabias, sabias que Harry tenia esa marca y no me has dicho nada, Albus creo que esta vez te has pasado con tus secretismos.- dijo este mas enfadado todavía.

-Remus espera, yo no podía decir nada de eso ellos hubiesen estado en mayor peligro además solo hay dos personas además de yo que saben esto.- dijo este.

-Si, y creo saber quien es una de ellas y me va a escuchar ahora mismo.- Lupin se acerco a la chimenea del despacho de Mcgonagall hecho los polvos y dijo:

-Annie Hester se te requiere en el despacho de la directora.-

Pasaron unos minutos y de las llamas salio la profesora de Dcao. Estaba medio dormida y al pisar el suelo dijo:

-¿Que pasa, ¿porque me habéis despertado?-

-Quiero que me expliques ahora mismo ¿que les esta pasando a Draco y a Harry, ¿porque ambos tienen la marca de los protectores?- dijo Lupin en el mismo tono enfadado.

Annie abrió mucho los ojos y se despertó por completo dijo:

-No se de que me hablas Remus.- dijo esta intentando parecer convincente en lo que decía. Lupin estallo en una risa sarcástica y dijo:

-Te recuerdo que cuando éramos jóvenes no podías mentirme así que no creas que lo vas a lograr ahora, dímelo.- dijo este mirándola fijamente, esta retrocedió unos pasos y fijo su mirada en los ojos azules de Dumbledore que le hizo un gesto negativo, pero Lupin también lo vio y dijo:

-Albus ya esta bien de mentiras ahora no estas aquí para ayudar a Harry, y esto es superior a él, acaba de empezar a dolerle el brazo de una manera inexplicable tanto Draco como el se han caído al suelo de dolor, y Harry se a agarrado también la cicatriz, después a hecho unos hechizos que nunca he visto nada mas que nombrados en los libros, no se como Harry a sabido realizarlos pero es imposible que un mago de esa edad los hiciera.- dijo este.

-Harry no es un mago cualquiera Remus.- dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.

-Me da igual pero es un muchacho de diecisiete años, al que no le queda casi nada en este mundo, yo creo que ya ha sufrido bastante como para que también lo obliguéis a pasar por eso.-

-Nosotros no le obligamos, Remus es su destino al igual que el de Draco.- dijo Annie mirando a Lupin.

-Me da igual, estoy seguro que Harry no sabe nada de lo que le esta pasando, ¿o me equivoco Albus?- pregunto este que estaba seguro de lo que decía.

-Pues si te equivocas esta vez.- dijo este tranquilo.

-¿Si, cuando se lo dijiste, porque yo no me entere y estoy seguro de que él me lo habría contado a mi o a Sirius o sino a Hermione y Ron, sin embargo ellos no saben nada Hermione estaba muy alterada por que no sabia nada de ese asunto.- dijo este cada vez mas alterado.

-Yo en persona no se lo dije, no tuve el valor y créeme que me arrepiento, pero ahí una persona que tenia que hacerle llegar esa información si a mi me pasaba algo.- dijo este evitando la mirada de reproche de Lupin.

-No me lo puedo creer y encima querías que hablara contigo, no se ni como se te pudo ocurrir que él aceptaría hablarte después de eso.- dijo este enfadado.

-Remus escúchame un minuto.- dijo Annie.

-No quiero escuchar nada, Albus tu podrías haber impedido que esto pasara, pero por lo que veo para ti no era importante si Harry sufría o no, solo te interesaba que él pudiera vencer ¿no es así, con semejante poder no tendría problema, pero nada nos asegura de que esto salga bien, tu sabes a la perfección que ese poder no es del todo fiable.- dijo este.

-No vuelvas si quiera a pensar en ningún momento que a mi Harry no me importa yo intente por todos los medios que esto fuera lo menos doloroso posible para él, pero se supone que yo tenia que estar vivo para hacerlo, después de muerto no podía hacer nada para evitarle dolor, solo me quedo una forma de hacerle saber lo que le iba a suceder, y le escribí una carta que le tenía que llegar el día de su cumpleaños, antes de que recibiera él poder de los protectores.- dijo este.

-Quiero que me expliques que es exactamente todo eso, no se sabia de esa marca desde la época de Godrig Gryffindor.- dijo este.

-Bueno el caso es que los datos que tenemos de esa época no son muy certeros no podemos saber nada ya que él único escrito que tenemos de esa época es uno que dice que Gryffindor testifico que no sabia porque tenia esa marca en su mano si nunca había sentido nada de nada.- dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Y que se supone que le decías a Harry en la dichosa carta?-

-Le pedía disculpas por todas las malas decisiones que había tomada le pedía perdón por no haberle confesado antes, todo lo que se, también le explique sobre algo que tampoco fui capaz de confesarle, que Draco Malfoy era un familiar suyo, creo que él único familiar mago que le queda, bueno él y los padres de Malfoy, creo que eso no le hizo mucha gracia, pero debía de saberlo, también le explique, que ese poder que tiene es muy potente, que le dolería de sobre manera todo lo que le sucedería desde ese día, también le dije, que yo era su guardián, bueno el de él y el de Draco, pero no era el único Annie también estaba bajo esa responsabilidad, le conté sobre ella y sobre lo que tendrían que hacer, le hable de innumerables hechizos que tendría que practicar, y le dije que cuando volviera a Howarts debía de hablar conmigo, para que yo le explicara mas detalles, también le dije que se lo podía contar a la señorita Granger y a el señor Weasley, y además le informe de que su madrina estaría en Howarts este año.- Dumbledore dejo de hablar esperando lo que dijeran los demás.

-Pues es obvio que Harry no leyó esa carta.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Como dices?- pregunto Dumbledore extrañado.


	20. Conversaciones pendientes y errores

**_Conversaciones pendientes y errores._**

-Exacto, Harry no sabe que ella es su madrina, ni sabe de su existencia, es mas para serte mas claro no la puede ver.- dijo Lupin.

-Eso es imposible, esa persona le tubo que hacer llegar esa carta estoy completamente seguro de que lo hizo, esa persona nunca me fallaría.- dijo este extrañado.

-Perdóname Albus pero he dejado de confiar en tu criterio ciegamente.- dijo Lupin, y Mcgonagall hizo un gesto queriendo dejar claro que ella pensaba lo mismo.

-No entiendo que queréis decir.- dijo este.

-¿Albus tu sabes como has muerto?-pregunto Mcgonagall.

Los demás cuadros la miraron indignados y uno dijo:

-Nosotros no recordamos esos momentos, ningún cuadro sabe como es que fue su muerte esa parte se nos borra de la memoria para no soñarlo cuando dormimos y no recordarlo durante toda nuestra existencia como cuadros.- dijo el cuadro de un director con una barba muy pequeña en tamaño pero muy poblada, parecía joven sus ojos escrutaban los de los que allí habían y su mirada era fría.

Mcgonagall no dijo nada más.

-Bueno me vais a decir como fue que he muerto.- dijo Dumbledore mirándolos.

-Albus tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que no se te puede informar de ese detalle.- dijo otra vez ese cuadro.

-Vaya, entonces no sabré porque no os fiáis de mi criterio, pero bueno me da igual yo confió en esa persona ciegamente y se que no me fallaría por nada del mundo.- dijo este como si eso zanjara ese asunto.

-Bueno, el caso es que Harry no sabe nada de lo de Annie y puede que tampoco sepa nada de lo demás si esa carta no le llego.- dijo este.

Hermione seguía allí escuchándolo todo, le daba igual que no estuviera permitido, pero estaba dispuesta a saber que le pasaba a Harry.

-Bueno, pues Albus quiero que comiences a contarnos todo lo que le contaste a Harry.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Lo siento pero no puedo, mis labios están sellados con esa información, no puedo deciros nada de ese asunto solo lo puedo hablar con las tres personas que están metidas en esto conmigo.- dijo este.

-Es decir Annie, Harry y Malfoy.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Así es.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno pues haya va el otro punto de esta reunión, y espero que esta si me la contestes porque no me pienso marchar hasta escuchar la respuesta.- dijo Lupin mas serio de lo que nunca había estado.

-Dime de que se trata Remus.- dijo Dumbledore con total tranquilidad.

-¿Porqué sus ojos se vuelven negros en algunas ocasiones, ¿porque cuando eso sucede me entren escalofríos siento frío, miedo, no, miedo no, terror, ¿porque siento una enorme oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mi?- dijo este recordando las veces que había mirado a Harry cuando tenia esos ojos.

-Eso es algo que no se, solo se que no debería de estar pasando, el otro día me quede muy parado cuando vi lo que le pasaba aquí delante de mi, solo debería de dolerle el brazo nada mas, pero sin embargo le dolía mas su cicatriz que otra cosa, me temo que tal vez esto no salga del todo bien.-Dijo este bajando la mirada, y Lupin se dio cuenta de que le estaba ocultando algo y él estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

-Albus no me mientas, se que sabes algo mas, o me lo dices o te juro que haré que Harry no pise este despacho y no hable contigo nunca.- dijo este mirándolo de una forma en la que se podría decir que si lo iba a cumplir.

-No serías capaz Remus.- dijo Annie.

-Pruébame.- dijo este sin más.

-Remus, veo que todavía te queda ese espíritu de merodeador desafiante de cuando eras joven.-

-No en balde pertenecí a ellos.- dijo este sonriendo recordando los viejos tiempos y a sus amigos.

-Esta bien, creo que será mejor contarte esto, creo que Harry esta siendo poseído por un poder oculto desde hace muchísimo tiempo se cree que el ultimo que lo poseyó fue Salazar Slytherin, ni siquiera Voldemort lo ha heredado.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-¿Pero que significa eso?- dijo este sin entender nada.

-Bueno no se si sabrás que a Harry el sombrero seleccionador estuvo tentado a mandarlo a Slytherin.- dijo este mirando a todos los que lo escuchaban.

-No, no lo sabia, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?-

-Yo le dije a Harry que era porque Voldemort al intentar matarlo le había transferido unos poderes de los suyos propios pero no es esa la única razón.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Sigue.- insistió Lupin.

-El caso es que el sombrero seleccionador nunca se equivoca, Harry no quedo en Slytherin porque él se lo pidió sino sin duda estaría en Slytherin, el caso es que Harry ya tenia ese poder dentro de él, no se como pudo heredarlo pero es así, él ya lo tenia en su interior la semilla de ese increíble poder.- dijo este.

-¿Pero como es posible?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-El caso es que Harry en realidad estaba destinado a recibir los poderes de los protectores a la edad de diecisiete años, como todo el que recibe ese poder, era algo que estaba escrito, porque además de ser uno de los destinados contra el mal, era el descendiente de Godrig Gryffindor. Lo que yo no esperaba es que el poder oculto tuviera esa fuerza ya en el interior de Harry, el caso es que yo esperaba que al cumplir diecisiete ese poder quedara reducido a la volunta de él poder de un protector, pero es evidente que se resiste a ser sepultado.- dijo este abatido.

-Pero es que cada vez que Harry siente esos dolores sus ojos cambian, y además parece que todo es malo en él.- dijo Lupin.

-Ya pero yo no se como parar ese poder, y tampoco se que es lo que lo puede estar manteniendo con tanta fuerza en su interior.- Dumbledore era esta vez completamente sincero en lo que decía y Lupin se dio cuenta de ello.

-Pues tenemos que averiguar que es lo que lo esta manteniendo con esa fuerza.- dijeron Lupin y Mcgonagall a la vez.

-Es Voldemort, el sabe que Harry posee ese poder, por eso lo esta torturando, el sabe como puede hacer que Harry lo utilice, y además ese poder puede traer de vuelta a las personas que Harry mas quiere.-

Todos se volvieron al escuchar la voz de Hermione hablar, esta había abierto la puerta y dijo lo que ella pensaba.

-Sabrás tú de lo que estamos hablando niña.- dijo Annie con su tono despectivo y con un poco de desprecio que solo utilizaba para la castaña.

-Lo se porque he escuchado la conversación entera desde el principio, seguí a el profesor Lupin, porque quería consultar unas cosas con él, y me quede a escuchar lo que decían.- dijo esta sabia que se llevaría un buen castigo pero le daba igual para ella lo mas importante era averiguar que le estaba pasando a Harry.

-¿Que quiere decir señorita Granger?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-¿Recuerda el día que Harry y yo desaparecimos?- Mcgonagall asintió y ella continuo, les contó lo que Harry le había dicho y la voz que ella misma había escuchado en su cabeza diciendo que él si podía hacerlo.

-Pero eso es imposible Albus no se puede traer a nadie de vuelta después de haber muerto.- dijo Mcgonagall que no entendía nada.

-Ya lo se Minerva, eso debe de ser algo planeado por Voldemort, para hacer que Harry no deseche ese poder y lo deje vivir en su interior.- dijo este mirando a los presentes, Annie no le quitaba la mirada a Hermione, y después de ver que ninguno hablaba dijo:

-Bueno ¿y que podemos hacer?-

-No tengo la menor idea mi querida Annie, pero si es cierto que los chicos no saben nada de lo de la marca es conveniente que tú hables con ellos cuanto antes, y que los lleves a casa de los abuelos de Harry, y les muestres el tapiz.- dijo Dumbledore mirando a Annie.

-Pero tengo un problema Albus, la llave no la tengo yo, se la entregué a James, en una carta que tenia que hacerle llegar a Harry y Draco, pero él esta muerto y yo estaba tan mal en esa época que no fui capaz de ir a recuperarla, además de que no se donde estará ahora.- dijo esta pensando en ese pequeño detalle que había olvidado por completo.

-Eso lo va a hacer bastante mas difícil, pero necesito que hables con ellos dile a Harry toda la verdad, necesito que él sepa todo sobre esa marca.- dijo el anciano de ojos azules.

-No.- todos miraron a Hermione y esta por un momento se sintió muy mal.

-¿No que, señorita Granger.- dijo Mcgonagall mirando a Hermione.

-No puede decirle que es su madrina, Harry nunca lo aceptaría, ya ha pasado por mucho, no quiero que por esa mujer sufra más.- dijo esta muy seria.

-Tu no eres nadie en su vida para decidir.- dijo esta mirando con odio a Hermione.

-Soy su mejor amiga, y no voy a dejar que sepa que tiene alguien del mundo mágico que nunca se ha preocupado por él, que lo abandono decidiendo dejarlo solo con sus tíos, que huyo de la responsabilidad de protegerle, no quiero que sepa que es usted una maldita egoísta y una cobarde que solo pensó en sigo mismo, no se como la pudieron nombrar su madrina, no tubo el valor de llevar a cabo lo que eso conllevaba, no fue capaz de cuidar de él aun sabiendo que era su madrina por deseo de su madre, que confió en usted y murió seguro confiando que su hijo estaría en las mejores manos del mundo, en las de su mejor amiga.

Sirius al menos tenia una buena razón para no estar con él, durante trece años, en los que lo creyeron culpable de la muerte de los Potter pero usted no tiene ninguna excusa, además Sirius después de eso se comporto como un padre para Harry, alguien que sin duda estuvo a su lado hasta el ultimo momento que dio su vida por proteger al hijo de su mejor amigo.- termino esta en ningún momento aparto la vista de la mirada de su profesora de Dcao, su profesora ahora la miraba con mas odio y le dijo:

-Sabrás tú lo que yo sentí en esos momentos, no puedes saber como me sentí, era mi mejor amiga, y yo tenia apenas 22 años no me creí capaz de cuidar de él yo sola y Sirius era el que los había traicionado, el que juro que cuidaría de Harry y lo daría todo por él, fue él que los vendió, yo no tenia medios y lo único que sentía era miedo, pánico de saber lo que había pasado, y no creí ser capaz de cuidar al niño que sobrevivió, pensando que los mortinfagos podrían venir a por mi si lo cogía.- dijo esta.

-Claro prefirió su seguridad a la de Harry, no se como una persona como usted puede ser la profesora de Dcao, ¿que nos va a enseñar, ¿que debemos huir cuando veamos que no podemos con algo, ¿que debemos abandonar a alguien cuando mas nos necesite, pues entonces profesora Mcgonagall quiero dejar de impartir esa clase y menos si la sigue dando esta mujer tan cobarde.- dijo Hermione señalando a la mujer, sabia que se estaba pasando pero no podía soportar la idea de que Harry sufriera mas de lo que ya estaba pasando, sabia que por esto la podían castigar mas de lo que la castigarían la podrían expulsar por tratar a una profesora así, pero le daba igual no le importaba mientras él no pasara por tener que saber que lo dejaron solo, por temor a ser perseguida si se lo llevaba con ella.

Hermione vio como Mcgonagall y Lupin las miraban con la boca abierta Dumbledore fijaba su mirada en Hermione y Annie Hester estaba furiosa odiaba a esa muchachita mas de lo que hubiera podido imaginar, solo la idea de que una niña de diecisiete años le dijera todo eso le sentaba fatal, aunque sabia que tenia razón que ella había sido una cobarde no iba a consentir que ella se lo dijera.

-Mira me estas hartando y te juro que si sigues nadie me podrá detener esta vez.- dijo esta muy enfadada.

-Si, pues aquí estoy con mi varita, delante de usted, venga atáqueme, ahora no podrá pillarme desprevenida, y Harry no saldrá herido porque no esta aquí, para impedir que su hechizo me de, así que aquí estoy lista para ver lo valiente que es delante de una muchacha de diecisiete años.- dijo esta y cogió su varita fuertemente.

Annie la miro y también saco su varita le daba igual que estuvieran Mcgonagall y Lupin, esa niña se iba a llevar su merecido iba a ver lo cobarde que era.

Azoto su varita y de esta salio un rayo azul hacia Hermione, esta movió su varita y el hechizo reboto, se alegraba de ser buena en eso de los hechizos no verbales.

Annie la miro enfadada y le lanzo otro hechizo ese Hermione no fue capaz de evitarlo, y le dio a Hermione en el pecho, esta cayo contra la pared de afuera del despacho ya que la puerta estaba abierta, esta se levanto con un fuerte dolor de espalda, y no se dio cuenta de quien estaba en las escalaras con una mirada de sorpresa, y tampoco se dio cuenta de que una especie de aire la envolvía por completo haciendo que su pelo comenzara a ascender, como tampoco se dio cuenta de que sonreía y levantaba la varita y decía:

-Esto se acaba aquí, no dejare que Godrig sufra, _Sastarea._- de la varita de Hermione salio una enorme brisa que envolvió a Annie Hester por completo, y después sintió como caía contra una de las estanterías tirándolo todo, nadie pudo escuchar lo que decía salvo el hechizo que esta pronunciaba y que ocasiono que tanto Dumbledore como los otros dos espectadores miraran a Hermione sorprendidos.

-Maldita niña, esta es la ultima vez que me humillas.- Azoto su varita y un rayo verde oscuro salio de su varita dirigiéndose contra Hermione, Mcgonagall y Lupin la miraron sorprendidos de que utilizara un hechizo tan potente contra una chica de esa edad.

Hermione se sentía aturdida, movió la cabeza y se la agarro por unos momentos, no recordaba nada después del golpe del hechizo de su profesora, al levantar la vista vio un rayo verde intenso dirigirse a ella, intento levantar su varita pero no pudo ya que alguien la empujo para quedar en su lugar y por tercera vez, vio como Harry recibía lo que ella tenia que recibir.

Harry se había despertado, y al ver el mapa del merodeador decidió ir allí, para hablar con Lupin, quería saber hasta que punto su profesor sabia, llego al despacho de Mcgonagall y vio que la puerta estaba abierta y que Hermione estaba al lado de esta decidió quedarse en las escaleras, y escucho como Annie decía que ella no tenia algo, también escucho que Dumbledore decía algo de decir la verdad a alguien, decidió acercarse mas para escuchar de que hablaban y se quedo helado al escuchar a Hermione, todo lo que le decía a su profesora de Dcao, pero sobre todo se quedo muy parado al ver que esa mujer era su madrina la que le había dejado esa carta y esa llave, y comprendió porque Draco hablaba tanto con ella, y porque se llevaban tan bien, estaba seguro que él lo savia, ese rubio le iba a escuchar cuando lo viera, volvió a la realidad cuando vio como Hermione se daba contra la pared no podía creer que Mcgonagall y Lupin hubieran permitido que esa atacara a Hermione, no escucho lo que esta decía solo vio como su pelo se elevaba y solo llego a escuchar el hechizo que pronunciaba que sin saber porque le sonaba un montón.

Su cerebro dejo de hacerse preguntas al ver que un rayo verde se dirigía hacia Hermione, y sintió miedo de que fuera la maldición imperdonable y sin pensarlo la aparto como otras veces antes había echo, y dejo que el rayo le impactara a él, en lugar de a ella.

Todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a la castaña en el suelo, y a Harry recibiendo el hechizo en su pecho, este sintió un inmenso dolor en todo su cuerpo, y después de un rato fue a dar contra la pared que segundos antes había recibido el impacto de Hermione.

Entre lo cansado que estaba por todo lo que había pasado en su habitación y el dolor de ese impacto, Harry cayo de rodillas contra el suelo, agarrándose fuertemente el pecho haber si así el dolor menguaba, pero no le servia de mucho.

Giro su cabeza, para fijar su mirada en Hermione aunque solo la veía con ojo el otro lo tenía cerrado por el dolor, y vio que lo miraba sorprendida, este le dedico una sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Te hice daño?- Hermione negó con la cabeza ya que no le salían las palabras, Annie estaba petrificada por segunda vez, había atacado a su ahijado, no se lo pensó ni un segundo y se acerco a él, tiro su varita y se arrodillo para ayudarlo, cuando estaba apunto de cogerlo por los hombros se detuvo al escuchar su voz:

-No se atreva a tocarme, no quiero tener nada que ver con usted, quiero que se preocupe por mi lo mismo que se preocupo hace dieciséis años, no quiero que en ningún momento me diga que es mi madrina, nunca lo demostró y para mi nunca lo será, y mucho menos después de esto, y le aconsejo que se mantenga lo mas alejada de mi posible, me da igual lo que me tenga que contar ya lo descubriré yo solo, no la necesito para nada, y si vuelve a acercarse a Hermione o a lanzarle algún hechizo mas, no solo matare a Voldemort.- dijo este en sus ultimas palabras la miro a los ojos y le demostró un gran desprecio, y odio.

Lupin y Mcgonagall, miraron a Annie, y vieron como se retiraba de Harry con lágrimas en los ojos, y le dijo:

-Lo siento, tu no sabes lo que sentí al ver a tu madre muerta, era como mi hermana, y el saber que Sirius los había traicionado, para mi fue un golpe muy duro, además si...-

-Ya le he dicho que no me interesa nada de lo que me quiera decir, puede guardarse sus disculpas y todo lo demás, no me interesa para nada.- Harry se apoyo en sus manos y se levanto del suelo, se acerco a Hermione y su expresión cambio por completo encontrándose una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, le ofreció una mano a su mejor amiga y le dijo:

-Venga vamonos de aquí, no tenemos nada que hacer.- Hermione la acepto y se levanto, mirando a Harry.

Este sintió un escalofrío al sentir la mano de Hermione entre la suya y nada mas sentir que la posaba él cerro su mano al rededor de la de ella, deseando que nunca se la soltara, pero savia que eso no era posible.

Dumbledore miro a los dos jóvenes, y se dio cuenta de algo que no había descubierto mientras estaba vivo.

Harry y Hermione se iban a ir cuando Lupin los detuvo:

-Un momento chicos tenemos que hablar por favor.- dijo este mirando a Harry.

-Dime lo que quieras pero no esperes que te cuente nada.- dijo este sin más.

-Harry necesito saber que es lo que sabes.-

-Bueno pues yo no quiero deciros nada, y te voy a pedir que no te metas en esto, quiero resolverlo solo, sin meter a nadie que no este metido ya, y eso no implica que yo le vaya a hacer caso a usted, lo que quiera que sea que usted sepa se lo comunica a Draco, que él ya me lo contara a mi.- esto ultimo se lo dijo a Annie Hester.

Harry se dispuso a irse pero ahora fue Mcgonagall quien los detuvo:

-Un momento señorita Granger, debo pedirle que me entregue su insignia de premio anual y la de prefecta, no se le puede tolerar que usted le hable así a una profesora.- Harry miro a Mcgonagall, sorprendido e iba a decir algo cuando Hermione dijo:

-Harry esta bien no te preocupes era de esperar, pero me da igual siendo esas dos cosas no podía romper las normas estaba mas restringida, ahora sin embargo...- y le guiño un ojo a su mejor amigo.

Harry no estaba satisfecho sabia que eso no era lo que quería Hermione, y no le parecía justo que ella pagara por defenderlo a él.

-No Hermione esto no es justo.-

-Harry si lo es, yo no soy quien para tratar así a una profesora por muy mal que me caiga, sigue siendo una profesora y yo hasta le he lanzado un hechizo.- dijo esta.

-Hermione yo también le he lanzado hechizos a un profesor, y a mi no me han castigado por ello.-

-Harry te recuerdo que en una de las ocasiones te ganaste quedarte sin una práctica.- dijo esta.

-Si, pero no sabes lo bien que me sentí al ver volando por la clase al asqueroso de Snape.- dijo este sonriendo a su mejor amiga, savia que era inevitable que entregara sus insignias pero no dejaría que estuviese triste.

-Señor Potter no puede hablar así de uno de sus profesores.- Harry borro su sonrisa no era posible que aun después de haber muerto asesinado por él Dumbledore lo siguiera defendiendo, Harry fijo su vista en los ojos de Dumbledore era la primera vez que lo hacia desde que él había muerto y sintió ganas de llorar, pero se resistió y dijo:

-Definitivamente, usted es tonto.- Dumbledore abrió mucho los ojos y dijo:

-Perdona Harry pero ¿que has dicho?-

-No se como puede seguir defendiéndolo, es usted increíble ¿que necesita para darse cuenta de que Snape no es de fiar, ¿tal vez que mate a alguien además de a usted?- Todos miraron a Harry y este vio la expresión de Dumbledore, cambiaba radicalmente.

-¿Como has dicho?-

-Un momento ¿usted no lo sabia?- pregunto este sin entender.

-Harry si prestaras atención en alguna ocasión sabrías que los retratos no recuerdan su muerte, es para que no sueñen con ese día después en su cuadro.- dijo Hermione.

-Pero eso es imposible Snape nunca lo abría echo, estoy seguro de que te equivocas Harry.- dijo Dumbledore.

-No le aseguro que no me equivoco.- dijo este sin más.

-No se porque estas tan seguro me gustaría que me lo explicaras, estoy harta de que lo culpéis, quiero saber quien es ese maldito testigo que dice que Severus fue quien lo hizo.- dijo Annie.

-Mire no pienso tolerarle que vuelva a insinuar que él miente.- dijo Hermione.

-Pues que de la cara que me lo diga a mí ahora que fue él quien mato a Albus.-

-Muy bien, fue ese asqueroso el que asesino a Dumbledore, y lo se porque yo estaba paralizado tanto de habla como de movimiento, porque Dumbledore así lo hizo, yo vi como Draco Malfoy bajaba su varita sin ser capaz de matarlo, vi como venían otros mortinfagos, y después llegaba Snape, y al ver que Draco no lo hacia el mismo le lanzaba la maldición imperdonable.- Harry espero a que Annie fuera capaz de decirle que él mentía, y vio como Dumbledore formaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Podéis dejarnos solos, tengo que hablar con Harry un momento de un pequeño asunto.- dijo este muy tranquilo, todos se miraron y Mcgonagall dijo.

-Albus creo que ya podrías dejar de tener secretitos, necesitamos saber que es lo que Harry tiene que hacer para ayudarlo.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Esto que tengo que hablar con él no lo podéis saber ninguno ahora hacerme el favor de salir de aquí, todos, o bueno la señorita Granger se puede quedar si Harry piensa oportuno que lo haga.- dijo este fijándose otra vez en Harry.

Harry asintió pero ninguno salio del despacho.

-Os he dicho que me dejéis solo con él ¿que parte no entendisteis?- pregunto Dumbledore mirando a los presentes.

-Si esa chiquilla se queda yo no me pienso mover de aquí.- dijo Annie, y después añadió:- Aunque él no quiera soy su madrina y tengo derecho a saber en que esta metido Albus así que no me marchare de aquí.-

Harry se llevo la mano al bolsillo donde tenía la varita y dijo:

-Yo soy él que decide si quiero que escuchen o no, ya soy mayor de edad y solo quiero que ella este aquí, los demás salir.- dijo este sin mas.

-Harry lo siento pero no te pienso dejar solo, quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo como si yo fuera James o Sirius.- dijo Lupin mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esto lo tengo que resolver yo solo, discúlpeme que le haga esto profesora Mcgonagall.- dijo este y saco su varita y lanzo un hechizo, todos los presentes excepto Hermione y él mismo salieron del despacho, y justo después Harry dijo:

-Pero necesito que nos preste su despacho unos momentos.- y la puerta de este se cerro.

Harry volvió su vista hacia el retrato de Dumbledore y dijo:

-Usted dirá.-

-Necesito que me digas que tal vas con la búsqueda de los Horcuxes.- Harry miro a Hermione y después a Dumbledore y dijo:

-Ya tengo uno en mi poder.- dijo este.

-Pero es seguro un Horcux.- pregunto este mirando a Harry sorprendido.

-Sin duda estaba bien escondido y bajo unos muy buenos seguros, puestos sin duda por Voldemort.- dijo este mirando a Dumbledore.

-¿Que clase de protecciones Harry?-

Harry le contó lo que había pasado en la casa, o al menos lo que recordaba, y tras decirle que había habido un punto en el que no recordaba nada este lo miro y le dijo:

-Un momento ¿me estas diciendo que tuviste que tocar la marca tenebrosa, y que sentiste todos los Avaras Kedavas lanzados por Voldemort durante toda su vida?- dijo este.

-Si, también sentí el sufrimiento de todos los que la recibieron y la satisfacción del mismo Voldemort al lanzarlas.- específico Harry.

-Harry ¿y no sabes como saliste de eso?-

-No, solo se que estaba sintiendo ese dolor, y después me recuerdo a mi mismo en los jardines de Howarts.- dijo este.

-Eso es muy raro, esa marca no te podría haber déjalo libre sino se lo ordena su dueño, es decir que solo si Voldemort hubiera querido sacarte de ahí podrías haber salido sin problemas, esto es muy raro tengo que averiguar algo.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Bueno yo me tengo que ir.- dijo este pero Dumbledore lo paro y le dijo:

-Harry necesito saber si a llegado a tu poder una carta con un libro.- dijo este.

-Si me llego.- dijo Harry sin más.-

-¿Y leíste la carta?- Harry miro de nuevo a Dumbledore y este comprendió sin necesidad de que hablara pero aun así Harry dijo.

-No pude, solo me dio tiempo a leer la primera parte de la carta debido a que después me desmaye.- dijo este mirando a su profesor.

-Ya veo, necesito que me digas que es lo que sabes de esa marca que tienes Harry.-

Harry le contó lo que había leído en el libro que había cogido en la sección prohibida, y le dijo que ya no savia mas.

-Bueno entonces te toca averiguar todo lo que puedas yo tampoco se mucho, espero que puedas encontrar alguna información, también tienes que ir a casa de tus abuelos.- dijo este.

-Ya pero yo no se donde esta esa casa.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno eso no es problema porque yo si se donde se encuentra, aunque no podrás entrar si no tienes la llave que se necesita y por lo que se Annie la a perdido.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Vaya ni para eso sirve.- dijo Harry aunque él tenia la llave no quería decírselo a Dumbledore.

-Bueno la dirección es la siguiente en cuanto encontréis la llave tienes que ir, pero tu solo no podrás entrar tienes que ir con Draco Malfoy.- dijo Dumbledore.

-No hay problema iremos los dos,- miro a Hermione y añadió:- solos.-

Hermione frunció el ceño e iba a reclamar cuando Dumbledore dijo:

-Pues entonces señorita Granger necesito que salga para darle la dirección a Harry.- pero Hermione no se movió.

Harry le sonrió y ella vio como los dos hablaban pero ella no oía nada, entendió la sonrisa de Harry ,él le había lanzado un hechizo para que no oyera la dirección, esa se la iba a pagar.

Después de que este le dijera la dirección Harry le quito el hechizo a Hermione, y esta al ver que ya los escuchaba dijo:

-Eso te parecerá muy bien ¿verdad?-

-Ya te has enfadado.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Y que esperabas, me ocultas todo esto, y además ahora no me dejas que pueda ayudarte, no se que crees que pasaría.- dijo esta enfadada.

-Que me entendieras.-

-¿Entenderte,- dijo esta mirándolo enfadada:- ¿que quieres que entienda Harry, ¿que me has sacado de tu vida definitivamente, ¿que te da igual lo que yo pueda sentir cuando veo que ahora tienes otras personas en las que confiar?- dijo esta.

-Eso no es cierto yo no confió en otras personas ahora, sigo confiando en ti sino no te habría dejado quedarte.- dijo este que no entendía que Hermione le dijera eso.

Mientras tanto Dumbledore los observaba divertido.

-Harry, es verdad que ya no confías en mi, o te tengo que recordar que me he enterado de lo de tu brazo por el ataque que tuviste hoy.- dijo esta Harry savia que eso iba a ir para largo, Hermione estaba enfadada, y era algo que no podría calmar muy fácilmente.

-Mira Hermione, no es culpa mía que tu estuvieras entretenida en otras cosas, si fuésemos igual que antes te habrías dado cuenta mucho antes.- dijo este sin mas.

-Que yo estaba entretenida en otras cosas, no era yo, la que se dedicaba a besarse con Pansy, o el que comenzó a salir con mi prima o con Luna.- dijo esta de sus ojos parecía que iba a salir fuego.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver con este asunto.- dijo el enrojeciendo un poco.

-Si que tiene, yo me aleje porque tú estabas pendiente más de otras cosas.- dijo esta.

-Pero que dices si eras tu la que decidió dejar de andar conmigo, para no estar siempre con Ron.- dijo este estaba empezando a enfadarse.

-Eso es porque tú siempre estabas con Luna, y no había sitio para que yo pudiera hablar contigo.-

-Yo empecé a andar con Luna cuando tú comenzaste a ignorarme.- dijo este ya enfadado.

-Eso es mentira yo no te ignoraba.-

-No tienes razón huías de mí, que es diferente.- dijo este.

-Te digo que yo no hice eso.-

-Hermione, desde la noche que dormimos en casa de Hagrig tú me has estado evitando.- dijo este.

-Eso no es cierto y además acordamos que era lo mejor.-

-No, acordamos que nada cambiaria, pero tú lo cambiaste todo, empezaste a evitarme y a dejar de hablarme.-

-Eso no fue por eso fue porque...- pero se callo antes de decir lo que Harry savia que iba a decir.

-¿Porque me tienes miedo, es eso lo que ibas a decir Hermione, o me ibas a decir que desde que el otro día en este mismo despacho paso lo que paso, no eres capaz de mirarme a los ojos, de estar conmigo mas de lo debido, que intentas por todos los medios alejarte de mí, que sientes miedo, al estar cerca mía, que temes que yo pueda acerté daño.- dijo este y Hermione lo miro sorprendida y el retiro la mirada y le dijo:

-Si quieres saber como lo se es porque el otro día te escuche decírselo a Mcgonagall y a Lupin.-

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Pero eso era antes, después deje de evitarte y tú lo sabes.- dijo ella.

-Mira es mejor dejar esto aquí, estoy cansado y quiero irme.- Harry hizo un movimiento con su varita y Hermione vio como de la puerta salía una especie de fantasma de esta misma. Harry se acerco a la puerta y la abrió.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, y al ver que se iba dijo:

-A no esto no se queda así, Harry James Potter espérate un momento.-

Lupin, Mcgonagall, y Annie estaban afuera intentando abrir la puerta pero no había manera iban a lanzar otro hechizo cuando esta se abrió de repente, Harry vio a sus tres profesores con la varita alzada preparados para lanzar un hechizo, y sonrió ante esa situación.

Ellos no se movieron ni un milímetro cuando vieron como Hermione salía detrás llamando a Harry, y siguiéndolo pero no sin antes dedicarles una mirada a sus tres profesores que seguían en la misma posición.

Dumbledore todavía estaba muy impactado por el hechizo que había echo Harry, nunca imagino que Harry supiera de esos hechizos tan avanzados, el savia que se le daba muy bien lo de hacer hechizos muy avanzados, aunque se le olvidaran los simples, pero no esperaba que pudiera practicar hechizos de ese nivel que ni el había podido llegar a practicar.

Estaba todavía pensando en eso cuando se fijo en la puerta y vio que los tres profesores seguían en la misma posición, que cuando Harry había abierto la puerta, Dumbledore al ver sus caras comenzó a reírse, y estos bajaron las varitas y lo miraron muy serios los tres.

-No es para que te eches a reír Dumbledore.- dijo Annie.

-Si, si que lo es, tres profesores de lo mas cualificados no pudieron abrir la puerta que había cerrado un muchacho de 17 años.- y volvió a reírse.

-Estoy completamente segura de que tú tampoco la abrías abierto, ¿o me equivoco Albus?- dijo Mcgonagall recordando la cara de sorpresa que tenía Dumbledore al abrir la puerta, este dejo de reír de súbito y pudieron ver que enrojecía un poco y dijo:

-Ahí me has pillado Minerva.- los tres se echaron a reír, y Dumbledore los miro y se fue de su cuadro.

-Albus, por dios no eres un niño para enfadarte por esas tonterías.- dijo Mcgonagall, pero Dumbledore no volvió a aparecer.

Harry llego a la sala común y se fue a su cuarto, Hermione entro justo detrás de él, y cerró la habitación de un portazo, Harry se dio la vuelta y le dijo:

-Estás tonta o que Draco esta dormido lo vas a despertar.-

-Me da igual que el hurón se despierte o no, ahora me vas a escuchar quieras o no.- Harry la miro y sonrió maliciosamente.

Hermione comenzó a hablar, y Harry cada vez que ella hablaba acentuaba mas su sonrisa, Hermione paro un momento de hablar y se dio cuenta de que Harry no decía nada después de todo lo que le había dicho y eso era muy raro, hablo de nuevo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, miro a Harry furiosa y este le dijo:

-Perdona Hermione pero es que no te oigo bien si vienes mañana tal vez podrás decirme algo.- y así se dirigió a su cama, recogió el jersey que estaba en el suelo, y que no recordaba haberse quitado, y lo puso encima de su baúl.

Se fijo en Hermione y vio como esta lo miraba furiosa y se iba de la habitación dando un tremendo portazo que hizo que Draco se levantara de la cama asustado:

-¿Pero que ha sido eso?-

-Eso amigo mío es el genio de una Gryffindor en particular.- dijo Harry mientras se ponía el pijama.

-Ya veo Granger.- después de que Harry asintiera Draco le dijo:- ¿y tu que tal te encuentras ahora?-

-En lo que se refiere a físicamente no muy bien, y menos después de recibir un potente hechizo de tú queridísima madrina.- dijo este:

-Harry no te entiendo pero que quieres decir con... un momento ¿has dicho de mi madrina?-

-Asé es, ¿cuando pensabas decírmelo?-

-Me hizo jurar que no te lo diría ¿pero tu como te enteraste?-

-Pues resulta que cuando desperté fui al despacho de Mcgonagall y Hermione y Hester tenían una grata conversación, por decirlo de alguna manera y salio ese pequeño detalle que resulta ser que tanto tú como Hermione sabíais.- dijo este.

-¿Y como es que te lanzo un hechizo?-

-La verdad es que el hechizo no iba para mí sino como en una vez anterior la destinataria era Hermione, pero yo me interpuse.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Y porque hiciste eso?- pregunto Draco pero no recibió la respuesta que esperaba.

-Porque es mi amiga y no permitiré que nadie le haga nada.-

-¿Arias eso por cualquiera de tus amigos?- pregunto Draco haciendo otro intento.

-Por supuesto que si, no permitiré que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros.- dijo este y Draco se sintió decepcionado por la respuesta pero al pensarla bien dijo:

-¿Me incluyes a mí?- Harry por toda respuesta afirmo, y después se quito las gafas y se tumbo en la cama e intento dormirse.

Draco después de sonreír se acostó también y se echo a dormir, y su sonrisa se acentuó cuando vino a su mente la imagen de cierta pelirroja.

Hermione estaba muy enfadada entro en su cuarto y cerro de un portazo que esta vez si pudo escuchar, y se dio cuenta que el hechizo solo servia si Harry estaba cerca.

-Me las vas a pagar, mañana vas a saber quien soy yo Potter, no quieres escucharme muy bien mañana tampoco me escucharas.- Hermione se metió en la cama pero no podía dormir se sentó en esta y dijo:

-Es el colmo, odio que haga eso, siempre me lo hacia.- Hermione se extrañó de esas palabras.

-¿Pero que estoy diciendo si es la primera vez que me lo hace?- Hermione negó con la cabeza y se volvió a acostar, haber si conseguía dormirse.

Hermione se podía ver a si misma caminando por pasillos de Howarts, pero estaba algo cambiada su pelo lo llevaba muy bien peinado aunque seguí rizado, y llevaba una túnica negra, vio que era mas alta, y que se notaba que tenia mas edad.

Se vio caminando en dirección a la biblioteca pero alguien la cogió y la metió en un aula vacía, y sin que le diera tiempo a reaccionar la besaban, ella cerraba los ojos era obvio que sabía de quien se trataba y correspondía al beso sin bacilar, y escuchaba como el le decía:

-Nos vemos esta noche amor.- y la besaba otra vez saliendo de la clase ella pudo ver a un joven muy apuesto que le guiñaba un ojo y le sonreía mientras se iba de allí.

-No cambiaras nunca.- dijo ella.

Salio de la clase y se encontró con otro muchacho también muy apuesto que la miro y le dijo:

-¿Que ya estabas otra vez con él?-

-Eso no es asunto tuyo ya.- dijo esta pasando a su lado.

-Sigue siendo mi asunto,- la cogió por detrás acercándola a él y le dijo:- me perteneces y no dejare que estés con él, acuérdate de mis palabras.-

-Yo no te pertenezco, nunca fui tuya puede que saliera contigo pero no soy tuya ni te pertenezco.- dijo esta separándose y enfadada.

-Si no estas conmigo no dejare que estés con él, tenlo muy presente.- la cogió y la beso en los labios, e inexplicablemente ella le respondió.

El muchacho se separo de ella con una gran sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Ves como todavía me perteneces?-

-No te equivocas.- dijo una voz desde detrás de ellos.

Los dos se giraron y vieron como una joven de cabellos pelirrojos se acercaba a ellos.

-Ella no te pertenece, y no quiero verte mas cerca de ella.- dijo esta muy decidida.

-No te metas en esto Helga no te incumbe.- dijo el joven muy serio.

-Eso lo dirás tú.- y cogió la mano de Hermione y se la llevo de allí.

-Esto es lo que me faltaba, pero me las pagareis, sobre todo vosotras dos, vais a sufrir, en especial tu Rowena a mi nadie me deja y menos por ese.-

La escena cambio y se encontraba en una habitación, con otra persona y se estaban besando, y acariciando, y después comenzó a tirar del chico al que besaba y los dos caían en la cama, y él la hacia suya.

Hermione se despertó con el corazón acelerado, sintió que sus mejillas ardían, se avergonzó por lo que había soñado, y mas por no saber de quien se trataba esa persona con la que soñaba, y a su mente vino una melena azabache y una sonrisa acompañados de unos ojos esmerada, que la miraban, y se puso mas roja meneo la cabeza estaba confundida sobre todo desde ese beso que Harry le había dado la otra noche, se estaba volviendo loca era imposible que se estuviese enamorando de su mejor amigo, no era posible que quisiese a Harry de otra forma y menos después de haber estado con Ron, estaba segura de que era a él al que quería no era posible que sus sentimientos cambiasen de esa forma.

Se levanto de la cama y se fue al cuarto de baño, se quito la camiseta y la abrazo inconcientemente, y después sonrió, se ducho y se vistió pensó que seria muy temprano pero al mirar el reloj de su mesita se llevo una sorpresa eran las una y media del medio día, Hermione bajo de su habitación y se encontró con Ron allí, al verla el la miro y le sonrió.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Si dime.- dijo este mirándola.

-Bueno el caso es que no quiero perder tu amistad después de todo eso es lo más importante, y después de estas vacaciones he pensado que tal vez podríamos volver a ser ese trío inseparable.- dijo esta Ron la miro un poco decepcionado pero le dijo:

-Me parece bien después de lo que hice no esperaba siquiera que me hablases.- dijo este.

-Bueno entonces ¿que te parece si vamos a comer mi querido amigo?-

-Una genial idea ya empezaba a tener hambre, pero espera que estoy esperando a Harry es que creo que le debo una disculpa por lo del otro día.-

-Vale.- los dos se sentaron a hablar mientras Harry aparecía, este entro en la sala común al cabo de unos diez minutos y se llevo una sorpresa al ver que Ron y Hermione estaban riéndose, y hablando como si nada hubiera pasado.

El había ido para hablar con Hermione pero acababa de cambiar de idea radicalmente.

Harry se dio la vuelta pero fue demasiado tarde Ron lo llamo.

-Harry espera tengo que hablar contigo un momento.- Harry apretó los puños y dijo:

-Vaya Weasley ahora soy Harry pero antes era Potter.- dijo este con el tono mas frío que pudo, que resulto ser demasiado.

-Harry se que estas enfadado, pero déjame que te explique...-

-No tienes nada que explicarme me quedo bien claro lo que vale nuestra amistad para ti.- dijo este sin dejarlo hablar.

-Harry por favor, escúchame...-

-Mira preferiste dejarte llevar por tus impulsos antes de pensar en que ella estaba saliendo conmigo.- dijo Harry mirando ahora a Ron.

-Harry, lo siento de veras pero tu lo sabias todo no se ¿que esperaras que pasara?- dijo este.

-¿Qué que esperaba que pasara, nada Ron lo normal entre los amigos es liarse con la novia de tu mejor amigo cierto, pues dime en que sitio pone eso porque yo no lo he visto en ningún sitio.- dijo este.

-Harry ya te he pedido perdón por lo que hice te juro que no lo hice con mala intención el caso es que no puede evitar besarla, además tu sabias que me gustaba y saliste con ella.- dijo este mirando ahora los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Lo hice por que creí que al menos ya que no respetabas que Hermione era tu novia respetarías que ella estuviera saliendo con tu mejor amigo pero vi que te importo un cuerno eso.- dijo este.

-Mira Harry, no debiste pensar eso, si incluso me líe con ella estando con Hermione que era mi novia y la quería ¿que te hizo pensar que no lo haría si ella estaba saliendo contigo?- Harry y Hermione lo miraron asombrados no esperaba esa respuesta y Harry dijo:

-Sigue así lo estas mejorando.- se iba a dar la vuelta cuando Ron dijo:

-Harry por dios espera no quise decir eso, tu eres mi mejor amigo es mas eres mi hermano, pero no entiendes en eso no podía mandar me deje llevar por Luna no fue culpa mía.- dijo este.

-Mira Ron, te lo voy a explicar así de fácil si yo hubiera besado a Hermione y tu nos pillas ¿que habrías hecho?- dijo este mirando al pelirrojo.

-La verdad seguro que no me hubiese puesto así.- dijo este.

-¿Seguro?- dijo Harry en un tono que denotaba peligro, al que Hermione le presto atención, ya que Ron no se había dado cuenta.

-Seguro Harry ante todo eres mi mejor amigo.- dijo este.

-Muy bien.- Harry se acerco a Hermione esta lo miro sorprendida y Ron abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio que la cogía de la cintura la acercaba a él y la besaba, lo que no llego a ver es que la besaba cerca de los labios pero no en estos.

Ron se puso rojo de furia y dijo:

-¿Que crees que haces?-

-¿Decías?- dijo Harry separándose de Hermione y sonriendo a Ron.

-¿Porque la has besado?-

-Me has dicho que te daría igual ante todo somos amigos ¿no es cierto?- dijo este.

Ron lo miro perplejo Hermione por su parte sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir y no entendía el porque, y se negaba a aceptar la idea de haberse enamorado de Harry.

Harry esperaba una respuesta y al ver que no se la daba dijo:

-Bueno ya estamos en paz ¿bajamos a comer?- pregunto este.

Ron frunció el ceño y vio como Harry se acercaba al cuadro y dijo:

-Esto es imposible no me puedo creer que te haya besado ¿y tu lo dejaste?- dijo este mirando ahora a Hermione.

-No me beso, me dio un beso en la mejilla de forma que tu creyeras que me había besado para que veas que es lo que él sintió.- dijo esta mirando a Ron.

-O ya veo, bueno bajemos a comer.- dijo este y los dos se fueron detrás de Harry.

Lo alcanzaron en uno de los pasillos y este le dijo a Ron que estaba todo olvidado, fue hasta el gran comedor hablando con Ron todo el rato y no se dio cuenta de que Hermione no le dirigía la palabra hasta que este le dijo:

-Oye Hermi pásame un trozo de pastel de calabaza.- Hermione lo ignoro por completo y este la miro y le dijo:

-¿Hermi, se puede saber que te pasa ahora?- esta movió los labios pero no salio ningún sonido de su boca y entonces Harry comprendió lo que la chica estaba haciendo y dijo:

-Esto es increíble no me digas que sigues enfadada por lo de anoche.- dijo este mirándola ella volvió a abrir la boca a mover los labios pero ningún sonido salio de estos.

-Muy bien si eso es lo que quieres de acuerdo muy bien eso tendrás veremos cual de los dos se cansa de este juego antes.- dijo Harry y se levanto para coger el trozo de pastel, y cuando se sentó, vio que se le habían quitado las ganas.

-Va esto es increíble.- y aventó el plato lo mas lejos que pudo miro a Hermione, y vio que esta sonreía, eso le enfureció mas así que tras dar un golpe en la mesa se levanto de esta enfadado y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin donde solo estaba Draco sentado.

-Hola.- dijo este sentándose a su lado.

-Hola, ¿que pasa ahora?- dijo este mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor desde donde Ron los miraba sorprendido.

-Que cada vez la entiendo menos me saca de mis casillas.- dijo este sin más.

-Ya veo Granger otra vez.- dijo este mientras comía.

-Si ella otra vez.- después se levanto y dijo:

-Nos vemos en la sala de los menesteres para practicar, hasta ahora.- Harry se dirigió a la salida del gran comedor pero alguien entro antes de que él saliera y al verla Harry se quedo helado, era Pansy, y venia vestida de una forma muy provocativa demás, pensó él, vio como se acercaba a el y le dijo:

-Hola Potter, ¿que tal tus navidades?-

-Bien ¿y las tuyas?- dijo este sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos si no podría tener mas de un problema.

-Bueno un poco aburridas en especial porque Draco no las paso conmigo, pero sobre todo porque te echaba de menos.- dijo esta y se acerco a él, Harry la miro y se aparto un poco de ella pero calculo mal y dio contra la mesa de su casa ocasionando que esta se moviera, y que tanto Ron, como Ginny, Luna, Neville, Natacha y Hermione que estaban sentados a esa mesa lo miraran.

-Bueno pues yo quería darte mi regalo de navidad.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Si, ¿y se puede saber que es?- dijo este y ella le entrego un paquete que tenia en la mano, Harry lo cogió y esta le dijo que lo abriera el obedeció y vio que era algo que no se abría esperado, era una carta con su nombre y en el había un colgante con una L y una J entrelazadas Harry la miro sorprendido y dijo:

-¿De donde lo sacaste?- dijo este sin entender como ella lo tenía.

-Según tengo entendido lo llevaba tu madre al cuello el día que murió, y bueno ya sabes quien lo tenia en su poder conseguí quitárselo, de su habitación, la carta es de él me dijo que te la entregara en persona.- dijo esta.

-Pero ¿que hacia el con esto?- dijo Harry sin entender, pero de repente le vino una imagen a la cabeza, a Voldemort bajando su varita ante Lily Potter, y así dejándola escapar.

-Bueno ¿y mi regalo?- Harry la miro ahora sin entender y dijo:

-Yo no tengo nada.- y pareció que esa era la respuesta que ella esperaba porque se acerco a el y le dijo:

-Tranquilo me conformo con ver su cara.- dijo esta y después lo beso en los labios, Harry no supo porque pero soltó la carta en la mesa y correspondió al beso de ella cogiéndola por la cintura, Pansy tenia los ojos abiertos mientras fijaba su mirada en Hermione que cada vez estaba mas furiosa por lo que veía, pero se enfureció más, cuando ella se separo de Harry y este la volvió a atrapar entre sus brazos.

Harry no savia que le pasaba, era como si alguien lo guiase a hacer eso, y la verdad es que disfrutaba de esos besos con Pansy no podía negarlo pero en ese momento no era lo que quería y mucho menos ser él el que la volviera a besar.

Pero algo lo hizo entrar en razón y fue un fuerte golpe en la mesa en la que estaban apoyados, Harry se separo de ella y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Hermione se levantaba enfadada y se iba de allí.

-¿Y a esta que le pasa ahora?- dijo Harry.

Se fijo en que sus manos estaban todavía al rededor de la cintura de Pansy y se aparto de ella y dijo.

-¿Que demonios he hecho?- Harry se fijo en Pansy y vio una gran sonrisa en su rostro y esta dijo:

-No sabes como me ha gustado tu regalo de navidad.- dijo esta y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue a sentar al lado de Draco, este la miro mal y se levanto de su asiento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hasta aquí os pongo por hoy espero que os guste, y aquí os dejo un adelanto de lo que viene:

_**"para conseguir que aparezcas, si no recibo una respuesta de tu parte antes de que acabe el día en que toques esta carta por primera vez tal vez alguien de ojos color ámbar lo pagué todo por ti.-**_

_**Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, miro el reloj y vio que tenía tiempo pero ¿porque la había escogido a ella, ¿porque lo amenazaba con hacerle daño a ella?"**_

_**"-Mira es de este collar que Hermione le ha regalado a Lavender, decía que si a mi un chico me regalara esto me enamoraría perdidamente de él.- dijo Pavarati.**_

_**-Ya veo oye Ron no le hagas esos regalos a Hermione que sino luego ellas quieren lo mismo.- dijo Seamus mientras abrazaba a Lavender.**_

_**-Pero es que yo no se lo he regalado.- dijo este.**_

_**-¿Entonces quien fue?- pregunto Deán.**_

_**-No lo sabemos pero ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.- dijo Pavarati, y las dos miraron de reojo haber que hacia Harry, al ver que no reaccionaban se miraron y estaban pensando como hacer para que se fijara en el colgante cuando la oportunidad vino sola:**_

_**-Oye ¿y porque es tan genial yo solo veo, que es una gargantilla nada mas?- dijo Seamus.**_

_**-Por esto, es tan romántico.- dijo Lavender y mientras lo abría sonrió a Pavarati que también sonreía orgullosa.**_

_**Una hermosa melodía se escucho por toda la sala, Harry sintió una sacudida, eso no podía ser y ahora si vieron como Harry miraba la gargantilla, y sintió que quería desaparecer, Hermione había regalado su obsequio a Lavender, se acerco a ella para ver mejor la gargantilla y vio que se trataba de ella, ya no había duda.**_

_**Harry apretó fuertemente los puños." **_


	21. La cosa empeora

Hola no podéis decir que no actualizo rápido, espero que os guste este nuevo capi, bueno hoy no puedo poneros mucho que digamos, solo que espero que sigáis la historia y agradeceros a todos el que me dejéis comentarios con lo que os parece la historia, también el ver que os gusta eso me anima a seguir y entre vosotros y mis queridos ositos de goma la inspiración llega sola, me encanta los ositos de goma son mi debilidad.

Bueno eso y mis sobrinos.

Bueno ahora si aquí os dejo un nuevo capi.

_**La cosa empeora.**_

Harry salio del gran comedor sin entender que le había pasado, y aun menos que le pasaba a Hermione ahora, se fue a la sala de los menesteres y espero a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones que allí se encontraban, este estaba situado de espaldas a la puerta. Estaba enfadado no sabia como arreglaría lo de Hermione y menos porque ella se había puesto de esa forma si el no había echo nada, tenia el colgante que Pansy le había dado en la mano, lo cogió y lo elevo para verlo bien, la L y la J estaban entrelazadas y brillaban según les daba el sol, Harry lo agarro fuerte entre su puño y después decidió ponérselo, lo intento pero no pudo así que se lo guardo en el bolsillo cuando sintió que la puerta se abría.

Hermione estaba escondida detrás de una de las estanterías había escuchado que la puerta se abría por segunda vez desde que se encontraba en la sala de los menesteres y ella no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella estaba allí escondida, estaba esperando a que se fuera quien había entrado después de ella.

Estaba muy enfadada y no sabia porque ella y Harry solo eran amigos no tenían nada y era obvio que para Harry el beso que le dio no significo nada, ¿entonces porque ella no podía quitárselo de la cabeza?

-Ya estoy aquí, podemos empezar cuando quieras seguro que no debes de tener ganas de hablar hoy.- dijo la voz de Draco, y Hermione entendió que había alguien más allí, y se maldijo al saber quien era el que se encontraba en esa sala.

-Si será lo mejor porque sino lo pagare contigo.-

Harry y Draco se pusieron uno enfrente del otro y este le lanzo el hechizo de Legeremáncia, pero Harry lo expulso rápidamente de su mente, y Draco dijo:

-Bueno es obvio que ya lo dominas no se para que estamos otra vez aquí.- dijo este.

-He pensado que podemos practicar algunos hechizos.- dijo este.

-¿Y eso?- dijo Draco sin entender.

-Mira la vez que luche contra Snape me sentí como un maldito inútil y no dejare que la próxima vez que nos veamos termine de igual forma no sabe lo que hizo ese día, me di cuenta de que no se nada, y si con él perdí en dos minutos no durare nada ante Voldemort.- dijo este.

-Bueno ¿y que tienes pensado que practiquemos?-

Harry lo miro unos momentos y después dijo:

-Mira no quiero que te burles, esto va enserio y no es ninguna broma, toma este libro.- dijo este cogiendo un libro que estaba encima de una mesita que allí había y se lo entrego a Draco.

Draco lo cogió y al ver el titulo se froto los ojos y lo miro sorprendido y después dijo:

-Estas hablando enserio, pero Harry no creo que sea buena idea.- dijo este mirando de nuevo el libro.

-Mira si quieres fíjate bien en lo que traen las primeras páginas y te darás cuenta de que son algunos de los síntomas que yo tengo últimamente.- dijo este y Draco volvió a mirar el titulo y dijo:

-_"Diferentes puertas hacia la oscuridad"_, Harry no se si es buena idea, vas a adentrarte en un sitio del que puede que no puedas salir.- dijo este.

-Mira si quieres me ayudas sino pues lo haré solo, lo último que necesito ahora es otra conciencia mas para eso ya esta Hermione.- dijo este.

-Ya no lo creo después de lo de este a medio día no creo que te hable en una temporada.- dijo este.

-Bueno pues en realidad eso es bueno.- dijo este.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y pensó" con que es bueno muy bien Potter si eso es lo que piensas esta muy bien." y sus ojos comenzaron a quemarle tenia ganas de llorar y no quería hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte no permitiría que lo que le estuviese pasando ganase, ella era su mejor amiga nada mas, y así debería de ser, si al menos el no la hubiera besado ella no se encontraría tan confusa.

-Sabes bien que eso no es lo que piensas.- dijo Draco.

-Bueno ¿me vas a ayudar o no?- dijo este.

-Vale está bien pero que coste que yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto.- dijo Draco.

-Vale ya has dado tu opinión ahora comencemos.- dijo este.

Harry y el observaron los hechizos que traía para controlar ese poder que tenia en su interior, Harry comenzó a practicar, y Draco lo ayudo.

Era casi la hora de la cena cuando Harry dijo un hechizo que hizo que Draco saliera volando por los aires, y dio a para contra la puerta y después cayo encima de un montón de cojines.

Draco lo miro y vio como Harry lo miraba con una sonrisa que definitivamente no era la misma, y se cercioro de que eso no había sido buena idea, no deberían haber comenzado con eso.

-Creo que es mejor que dejemos esto así.- dijo este asustado por la mirada de Harry.

Harry lo miro cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir y dijo:

-Si es mejor, no se si podré conseguir controlarlo.- dijo este que no sabia lo que podría hacer.

-Bueno, será mejor que descansemos un momento, no me puedo tener en pie y menos después de este hechizo.- dijo Draco dirigiéndose a uno de los sillones.

Harry lo siguió y se dejo caer en otro de los sillones.

-¿Y bueno que vas a hacer con Granger?- dijo este.

Hermione estaba muy pendiente de todo lo que habían echo ese día los dos chicos y se dio cuenta de que tenia que conseguir ese libro y mostrárselo a Mcgonagall y a los demás.

Cuando escucho su apellido dejo de leer lo que estaba leyendo y puso atención a las palabras de Harry.

-No lo se, no quiere hablarme.- dijo este quitándose las gafas y poniendo su mano sobre sus ojos, mientras se echaba mas en el sillón.

-Algo harías.- dijo Draco sin más.

-No dejar que ayer me echara un sermón hice que su voz no se escuchara mientras me gritaba y ya viste lo que paso cuando se dio cuenta.- dijo este recordándolo.

-Si el gran portazo, ¿y que hizo ella?- pregunto este.

-Pues cuando le pedí una cosa no me hizo ni caso le pregunte que le pasaba y ella movió los labios pero no salio palabra de su boca, y encima se rió.- dijo este apretando su puño.

Draco se echo a reír y Harry se enfado más y dijo:

-Tranquilo veremos cual de los dos aguanta más sin hablar al otro.- dijo este poniéndose las gafas de nuevo.

-Yo apuesto porque Granger gana.- dijo Draco sonriendo.

-Me da igual lo que pienses.- dijo este.

-Pero a ti te pasa algo más.- dijo Draco mirando a Harry.

-Si, Pansy, así se llama mi otro problema.- dijo este.

-¿Que pasa con ella?- dijo Draco.

-¿No la viste hoy, en el gran comedor?- pregunto este Draco asintió y Harry dijo:

-Pues el caso es que cuando se entero de que estaba con Luna, me hechizo paralizándome para poder besarme.- dijo este recordando lo que paso.

-Es una chica de armas tomar.- dijo Draco.

-Me di cuenta pero, es que no se que me pasa cada vez que me besa no puedo apartarme.- dijo este desesperado.

-Pues debes de hacer algo yo no me fiaría mucho de ella.-

-Ya lo se si yo no me fío de ella, mira lo que me regalo, perteneció a mi madre se lo quito a Voldemort esto es otra cosa que no entiendo, ¿que hacia él con esto?- dijo este mientras le mostraba el colgante a Draco.

Draco lo observo un momento y después se lo devolvió, no sabia que decirle a Harry y se quedo callado después Harry dijo:

-Y además me mando esta carta, no se que dice no la he leído aun.- dijo este mientras sacaba un sobre de color negro de su bolsillo.

Draco la miro y le dijo:

-¿La vas a leer?-

-Si, de hecho ahora mismo.-

Harry cogió el sobre y lo abrió y comenzó con su lectura.

-Hola Potter.

¿Que tal has estado, espero que bien después de todo quiero ser yo el que te mate, quería decirte que lo que me hiciste el otro día no quedara así, no se como conseguiste desde donde estabas hacerme eso pero te juro que te costara caro, yo que tu vigilaba de cerca a mis amigos, ellos pagaran tu osadía.

Bueno solo me queda decirte que si no quieres que ellos lo paguen mas te vale estar el próximo miércoles desde que te llegue esta carta en el jardín de Howarts, quiero hablar contigo, no llevare mi varita, solo quiero tener una charla contigo, así que tú veras o apareces o tal vez tenga que utilizar otros medios para conseguir que aparezcas, si no recibo una respuesta de tu parte antes de que acabe el día en que toques esta carta por primera vez tal vez alguien de ojos color ámbar lo pagué todo por ti.-

Harry sintió que un escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo, miro el reloj y vio que tenía tiempo pero ¿porque la había escogido a ella, ¿porque lo amenazaba con hacerle daño a ella, se pregunto este, Draco se fijo en que Harry estaba blanco, vio como se levantaba y le dijo:

-¿A quien se refiere porque estas así?- Harry lo miro y no dijo nada salio de la sala de los menesteres seguido de Draco.

Hermione estaba petrificada, tenia que hablar con alguien no podía dejar que Harry se reuniera esa noche con Voldemort podría ser una trampa y no lo podía permitir.

Salio de la sala corriendo y se dirigió al gran comedor al llegar se encontró con Ron y los demás que le dijeron:

-¿Donde te habías metido, te hemos estado buscando.- dijo Natacha.

-Bueno he estado por ahí.- dijo esta sin más.

Se sentó y después de media hora vio como entraban Draco y Harry hablando por la puerta del gran comedor, Harry se fue a la mesa de Slytherin y se dirigió a Pansy y le dijo:

-Tengo que hablar contigo ven.- Pansy lo miro sonrió y dijo:

-Veo que ya leíste la carta.- y sin más se levanto y lo siguió pero antes se fijo en que Hermione estuviese mirando y agarro la mano de este justo cuando salían del gran comedor.

Harry se la soltó, pero claro eso ya no llego a los ojos de Hermione, que estaba más enfadada que antes.

Pansy sonrió satisfecha y después dijo:

-Tú dirás.-

-¿Porque me amenazo con ella?- dijo sin mas.

-No lo se, pero creo que él cree que te importa mas ella que Weasley.- dijo esta.

-¿Porque?- dijo Harry.

-Por cosas que le han contado sus mortinfagos.- dijo esta.

-¿Que quieres decir?- pregunto este que no entendía nada.

-Pues veras ¿te acuerdas de vuestra aventura en el ministerio?- Harry asintió y ella dijo:- Pues por lo visto Bellaxtrix le dijo, que tú lo único que hacías era protegerla a ella, y que al mismo tiempo ella solo se preocupaba de protegerte a ti.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry no dijo nada, recordó esa aventura y se dio cuenta de que era verdad el siempre había estado mas pendiente de Hermione que del resto de sus amigos.

Pansy sonrió, su plan estaba dando resultado y conseguiría así el perdón para Draco.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Mándale esta carta a ese asqueroso Draco me ha dicho que tú puedes hacérsela llegar antes de que acabe el día.- dijo este y Pansy sonrió más aun y dijo:

-Si, pero que recibo yo a cambio por mandarla, no esperaras que salve a esa sangre sucia gratis.-

Harry la miro enfadado y la agarro de los hombros estampándola contra la pared y le dijo:

-No la vuelvas a llamar así o te juro que no respondo y no tientes a tu suerte que puede que se te acabe.-

Pansy lo miro y dijo:

-No estas en posición de amenazar,- miro su reloj y acentuó mas su sonrisa diciendo:- solo te quedan dos horas para que él reciba tu respuesta así que será mejor que seas bueno Potter, o puede costarte caro.-

-Mira no juegues conmigo Pansy o te puede ir muy mal, no me hace ninguna gracia vuestros juegos.- dijo este todavía la tenia agarrada de los hombros.

-¿Sabes que, creo que le entregaras tu la carta seguro que consigues tu solito que le llegue antes de que acabe el día.- Pansy se soltó de Harry y se encamino hacia las mazmorras, Harry la retuvo antes de que comenzara a bajar las escaleras.

-Espera, no puedes hacerme esto.- dijo este mirándola.

-Claro que puedo, en realidad lo estoy deseando veremos que tal le va a la sabelotodo de Granger.-

-Esta bien ¿que es lo que quieres que haga?- dijo Harry ahora ya viendo que esa seria su única salida.

-Muy fácil Potter, quiero que te rías de ella delante de todo el mundo.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Eso no lo voy a hacer.-

-¿Que prefieres tratarla mal o que él se la lleve?-

-Te estas pasando Parkinson y no te voy a permitir...-

-Tú me vas a permitir lo que yo quiera Potter, o te juro que esa carta llegara muy tarde a su destino.-

Harry la miro furioso y dijo:

-Pídeme otra cosa lo que sea y te juro que lo hago pero no me hagas que le haga eso.- dijo este y la cogió de la cintura acercándola a él y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Pansy sintió algo extraño al sentir a Harry tan cerca suyo, su plan no estaba saliendo también como creía, su cometido no era seducir a Harry sino otro, y sin embargo estaba dispuesta a mandarlo todo al traste si él le daba un beso en ese momento, y tal como lo pensó se lo dijo:

-Muy bien, lo que yo quiera ¿verdad?- Harry asintió sin perder el contacto de sus ojos y esta se mordió el labio y dijo:

-Muy bien serás mío durante una semana.- dijo está Harry la miro sorprendido y ella dijo:- Harás lo que yo quiera y cuando quiera no me sirven excusas ¿estamos?-

-Muy bien así será.- dijo este y después la soltó y le entrego la carta y dijo:- pero solo si esta carta llega en el momento preciso.- Pansy sonrió saco su varita y se dio la vuelta susurro un hechizo y después se giro hacia él y dijo:

-Ya esta, acaba de recibir tu contestación Potter.-

Harry no dijo nada y se iba a ir cuando ella lo cogió del brazo y dijo:

-¿Donde crees que vas, la semana comienza ya.- Harry pensó que su semana seria demasiado larga.

Hermione salio del gran comedor acompañada por Ginny, y vieron como Pansy acariciaba la mejilla de este y cuando ella las vio dijo en voz alta:

-Bueno Harry ya sabes esta noche en el lago no te olvides te estaré esperando a las doce no me falles.- y le dio un beso en los labios que intensifico como ella quiso y después añadió:- esto no es nada para lo que vas a disfrutar esta noche.- le guiño un ojo y se fue.

Harry no entendía nada, hasta que después de ver como se iba se giro y se encontró con unos ojos color ámbar que echaban fuego y a una pelirroja que lo miraba sorprendida.

-Hola Ginny.- dijo este y se acerco a ella.

-Hola, ¿que fue eso?- dijo esta.

-Yo también me alegro de verte,- dijo este sonriendo y después dijo:- luego te lo explico ahora tengo que ir a hablar con Luna.- y se fue de allí, Hermione vio como se iba y al nombrar a Luna Harry consiguió lo que quería enfadar a Hermione más de lo que estaba, y con eso el estaba seguro de que en algún momento explotaría y le hablaría, la curiosidad de ella era demasiado grande para olvidarla por lo que había pasado.

Lo que él no savia era por lo que su mejor amiga estaba pasando por lo tanto ignoraba que lo que hacia le hacia estar mas segura de no querer hablar con él.

Hermione y Ginny se fueron a la sala común, la primera no hablo en todo el trayecto, y al llegar a su cuarto cerro la puerta de un portazo, y no se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, Pavarati y Lavender habían vuelto ya.

Cogió la foto que tenía en su mesita y tras sacarla del portarretratos la rompió por el lado en el que salía Harry, las dos chicas la miraban asombradas, después cogió la camiseta y la rompió, también, al igual que unos de los libros que él le había regalado, en ese momento Lavender se levanto y dijo:

-Hermione, para ¿que es lo que te pasa?-

-Debe de ser grave porque para que ella rompa un libro.- dijo Pavarati.

Hermione las miro y después el trozo del libro que tenia en las manos lo voleo lejos, y sin decirles nada se metió detrás de las cortinas de su cama se cambio y se metió en la cama.

Lavender cogió el trozo de fotografía que había caído de sus manos y vio a Harry con una sonrisa y dijo:

-Es por Harry algo le habrá echo.- dijo esta y después se metió en su cama.

Harry y Ron bajaron al día siguiente, Harry solo tubo que ir a la cita con Pansy y después irse a los cinco minutos cada vez entendía menos lo que esa chica se proponía, estaban los dos abajo esperando a Hermione, aunque Harry no se hablaba con ella Ron si, y estaban hablando cuando Lavender bajaba hablando muy animada con Pavarati, le estaba mostrando algo que tenia en la mano.

-Es precioso, debe de haber costado mucho ¿no crees?- dijo Pavarati.

-Si yo también lo pienso, pero ella me lo regalo diciendo que no le gustaba como se nota que no es demasiado femenina si a mi un chico me regala algo así, me caigo rendida a sus pies.- dijo Lavender y Ron como siempre tan curioso y dudando sobre el gusto de Lavender, recordaba el collar que ella le regalo el año pasado, pregunto:

-¿Qué es eso chicas?-

Lavender y Pavarati sonrieron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, y se acercaron a los chicos, Harry no les prestaba atención se fijaba mas en si bajaba Hermione o no, hasta que oyó de lo que hablaban.

-¿Y dices que te lo dio Hermione?- pregunto Ron.

-Si, me dijo que no le gustaba que le parecía una atrocidad, y que además odiaba a quien se lo había regalado, yo en su lugar me enamoraría de él perdidamente.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Ojala a mi me hicieran esos regalos.- dijo Pavarati.

-¿De que habláis chicas?- preguntaron Seamus y Deán que al igual que las chicas habían llegado la noche anterior.

-Mira es de este collar que Hermione le ha regalado a Lavender, decía que si a mi un chico me regalara esto me enamoraría perdidamente de él.- dijo Pavarati.

-Ya veo oye Ron no le hagas esos regalos a Hermione que sino luego ellas quieren lo mismo.- dijo Seamus mientras abrazaba a Lavender.

-Pero es que yo no se lo he regalado.- dijo este.

-¿Entonces quien fue?- pregunto Deán.

-No lo sabemos pero ella no lo quiere ver ni en pintura.- dijo Pavarati, y las dos miraron de reojo haber que hacia Harry, al ver que no reaccionaban se miraron y estaban pensando como hacer para que se fijara en el colgante cuando la oportunidad vino sola:

-Oye ¿y porque es tan genial yo solo veo, que es una gargantilla nada mas?- dijo Seamus.

-Por esto, es tan romántico.- dijo Lavender y mientras lo abría sonrió a Pavarati que también sonreía orgullosa.

Una hermosa melodía se escucho por toda la sala, Harry sintió una sacudida, eso no podía ser y ahora si vieron como Harry miraba la gargantilla, y sintió que quería desaparecer, Hermione había regalado su obsequio a Lavender, se acerco a ella para ver mejor la gargantilla y vio que se trataba de ella, ya no había duda.

Harry apretó fuertemente los puños y dijo:

-Muy bien vale captado el mensaje.- y se dio la vuelta para salir de la sala común su enfado era increíblemente grande, y los cristales de las ventanas estallaron, todos intentaron ponerse a cubierto, Harry salio sin inmutarse.

Ron y los demás se estaban cubriendo pero ningún cristal caía, se quitaron las manos de la cara y vieron que estaban todos suspendidos en el aire.

Ron se fijo en lo alto de la escalera y vio a Hermione igual de sorprendida, esta saco su varita y dijo:

_-Reparo-_ y todos los cristales volvieron a formar parte de las ventanas, Hermione se fijo en las chicas y ellas les dijeron a los tres chicos que los verían abajo que ahora bajaban, los chicos bajaron y Hermione se acerco a las chicas y ellas le dijeron:

-No se creo que nos hemos pasado.- dijo Lavender.

-Si hubieras visto su cara, daba mucha pena.- dijo Pavarati.

-Bueno ya esta echo, no hay vuelta atrás.- dijo Hermione cogiendo de nuevo la gargantilla y guardándosela en el bolsillo, las tres bajaron a desayunar, hablando de sus cosas Hermione esperaba encontrarse con Harry pero descubrió que este no estaba allí.

Las clases comenzaban ese día, ya todos los alumnos estaban en el colegio, se fijo en la mesa de Slytherin y miro a Draco este la interrogo con la mirada pero ella no le respondió, y se dispuso a desayunar.

Estaba en ello cuando escucho una voz detrás de ella llamándola:

-Oye Granger ¿has visto a Potter?- era Pansy.

-No se donde esta.- dijo esta secamente y muy enfadada.

Pansy sonrió ante esa actitud y después se fue de allí haber si encontraba a Harry pero no tubo mucha suerte y cuando llego a su clase de pociones Harry tampoco se encontraba en esta, tanto ella como Hermione se preguntaban donde estaría Harry, y Draco decidió que tendría que ir a buscarlo después para hablar con él.

Harry nada mas salir de la sala común, estaba tan furioso que decidió que era mejor no ir al gran comedor se dirigió a la sala de los menesteres al entrar cerro la puerta con un hechizo, y se quedo de pie en el centro estaba furioso pero sobre todo dolido por lo que Hermione había hecho.

"¿Porque tubo que regalar la gargantilla?", pensó este y los cristales de las ventanas se rompieron, "¿porque si era un regalo, yo no regale nada de ella", una de las estanterías salio volando de su sitio, regando todos los libros por el suelo y estrellándose contra una de las paredes lo que ocasiono que se hiciera añicos, "¿porque me duele tanto que lo haya hecho, se que la quiero, pero también se que ella nunca estaría conmigo, no podría aunque quisiera, además ella quiere a Ron, y yo lo acepto.", otra estantería corrió la misma suerte que la anterior, Harry tenia lagrimas en los ojos, "¿porque me hizo esto, no se lo voy a perdonar nunca, nunca." de lo que Harry no se dio cuenta es que sus ojos en ese momento estaban cambiando otra vez de color y ahora los dos sillones al lado de la chimenea fueron a parar contra una de las paredes mas lejanas, ocasionando un terrible ruido al caer al suelo:

-TODO ESTO ES POR TU CULPA Y TE JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAS.- grito Harry refiriéndose a Voldemort, y a que el no pudiera estar con Hermione, ahora todo lo de la habitación comenzó a volar en círculos a su alrededor, Harry cogió su varita y dijo:

-_Meridian paxtar.-_ el sillón al que le dio este hechizo hizo que se convirtiera en simples cenizas, Harry se fijo en como caían y después apunto a los libros y dijo:

_-Intesific incendaria.-_ todos los libros que había en una esquina comenzaron a arder ante su vista y se sintió feliz ya que eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba a Hermione los libros.

Harry al recordar ese nombre se froto la cicatriz que le había empezado a doler, y cayo de rodillas se fijo en el fuego y al ver lo que estaba pasando grito:

_-Finite incantarea.-_ y todos los libros dejaron de arder, y la puerta perdió su hechizo de cerrojo, Harry se fijo en la habitación y dijo:

-Pero ¿que he hecho?- y cayo al suelo derrotado por el cansancio.

Era la hora de la comida y Harry no había aparecido aun, Draco comió rápido y salio del gran comedor, Hermione lo vio y lo siguió, Draco se dirigió al único sitio que el creía podía estar Harry y deseaba que así fuera, porque si no, no sabia como encontrarlo, subió a la sala de los menesteres, estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando Hermione dijo:

-¿Crees que estará ahí?-

-Se puede saber ¿que ha pasado?- dijo este mirando a Hermione y ella dijo:

-Es cosa mía no tuya.- dijo esta con una mirada desafiante, Draco la miro ahora a los ojos y por primera vez se fijo en estos y al ver sus ojos entendió a quien se refería Voldemort en la carta y la reacción de Harry ante esta.

Draco la ignoro y abrió la puerta pero se quedo parado en la puerta al ver la habitación.

Hermione se acerco a él y también se quedo como petrificada al ver la habitación.

Draco avanzo con paso vacilante, al igual que Hermione detrás suyo, vieron las estanterías rotas, uno de los sillones con la tapicería completamente rota, el otro había desaparecido, vieron todos los libros regados por la habitación, y un montón quemados, cristales por todas partes, y en medio de la habitación Harry, con un montón de heridas por todo el cuerpo de haberse cortado con los cristales de las ventanas, Draco corrió hacia él, y le dio la vuelta, se fijo en él y después miro a Hermione y dijo:

-¿Que paso?-

Hermione no contesto estaba demasiado sorprendida savia que el poder de Harry había crecido desde esa mañana pero no esperaba que hasta ese punto, de echo ella no se creía que hubiera sido Harry el que había echo eso, al ver que Hermione no contestaba dijo.

_-Enérvate.-_ apuntando a Harry, este abrió los ojos y sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se puso la mano en esta cerrando de nuevo los ojos para ver si centraba su vista, volvió a abrir los ojos y vio a Draco, y dijo:

-¿Que ha pasado?- Hermione al escucharlo hablar dio un paso atrás, pero este no podía verla así que no se dio cuenta de ese detalle.

-Eso quiero que me expliques ¿como narices hiciste esto?- Harry se incorporo y miro la habitación pero cuando iba a contestar alguien mas entro por la puerta ya que esta estaba abierta, eran el profesor Lupin y la profesora Mcgonagall que al ver la habitación dijeron:

-¿Pero que demonios ha pasado aquí?- Lupin se fijo en toda la habitación y después en Hermione, Harry al ver hacia donde miraba su profesor se dio cuenta de que ella estaba allí, y dijo:

-He sido yo.- Lupin y el resto lo miraron muy sorprendidos y este dijo:

-Lo arreglare ahora mismo.-

Se levanto con dificulta y cogió fuerte su varita después se fijo en Hermione y cerró los ojos al volverlos a abrir habían cambiado, y levanto la varita y tras hacerla girar en su mano de forma que había apuntado a toda la sala dijo:

-_Anteriori setea.-_ todas las cosas comenzaron a volar y a ponerse en su sitio, con su forma habitual, Harry volvió a cerrar los ojos y cayo de rodillas cansado, los demás lo observaban sorprendidos, de repente el canto del fénix comenzó a sonar, y Harry y Draco comenzaron asentir ese dolor ya tan familiar, los dos se agarraron fuertemente el brazo y Draco cayo al suelo también, Harry sintió que le ardía la cicatriz y escucho una voz en su cabeza que decía:

-Potter déjate llevar por ese poder que tienes con el podrás traer de vuelta a los que quieres.-

Hermione dio un paso para acercarse a él pero este grito:

-ALEJATE NO TE ACERQUES AHORA.-


	22. Una prposición

_**Una proposición.**_

Los demás veían la escena sin entender que pasaba.

-La quieres ¿verdad, sabia que si te decía que ella estaba en peligro aceptarías verme, y que tal si te digo, ¿que va a morir en poco tiempo, ¿aceptarías ese poder que tienes y desaprovechas?- Harry se agarro más la cicatriz y dijo:

-Si la tocas te juro que descubrirás lo que es el dolor de verdad.- dijo este Lupin lo miraba sin entender a quien hablaba, Mcgonagall estaba igual Draco seguía en el suelo sintiendo ese dolor pero ahora no gritaba ya se había acostumbrado, y también miraba a Harry sin entender Hermione por su parte estaba asustada.

-No me amenaces Potter, sabes que no puedes conmigo no te hagas el fuerte.- dijo la voz en su cabeza.

Harry ahora si sintió un dolor mas fuerte en la frente, sabia que ese poder que tenia quería tomar el control pero no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar seria el quien lo controlara, ¿pero de verdad quería controlarla, ¿quería perder la única manera de poder recuperar a sus padres, ¿y si Voldemort le estaba diciendo la verdad y el podría traerlos de vuelta, eran demasiadas preguntas, se sentía solo y confundido necesitaba la ayuda de alguien, pero no quería la de Hermione, y a su mente vino la imagen de Luna, pensó en ella con todas sus fuerzas, y en su mente dijo:

"Ven por favor te necesito, necesito tu ayuda estoy en sala de los menesteres, ven por favor".

Harry sentía que se hundía en un mundo de oscuridad, el canto del fénix era lo único que lo mantenía en ese momento ligado a esa realidad, sin dejarse vencer, pero no sabia si seria capaz de seguir así, si el fénix callaba.

Luna estaba en clase de pociones, y estaba echando un ingrediente cuando sintió la voz de Harry en su cabeza, sintió un escalofrío, estaba sentada al lado de Ginny y esta al ver su cara, la llamo pero Luna no le hizo caso se levanto de su asiento y sin hacer caso al profesor y a Ginny salio corriendo, sentía que Harry la llamaba, pero ¿porque la estaba llamando a ella, ¿y como la estaba llamando?

Llego al piso donde se encontraba la sala de los menesteres al ir tan rápido no calculo bien y se resbalo al doblar la esquina, se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y llego a la puerta, vio al profesor Lupin y Mcgonagall mirar a Harry sin hacer nada, vio a Draco en el suelo de rodillas, y a Hermione que estaba muy asustada mirando a Harry, sin moverse y a Harry agarrándose fuertemente la cicatriz con lagrimas en los ojos, ella sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco, pero la canción de Fénix ceso antes de que ella hubiese llegado al lado de Lupin, siguió andando hacia Harry y este le dijo:

-No Luna quédate ahí ahora no te acerques.- Luna lo miro y dijo:

-Ja que te lo has creído, acabo de ganarme un castigo por venir a ayudarte no esperes que ahora me lo haya ganado para nada.- y siguió caminando hacia él.

-Luna por favor no sigas te puedo hacer daño.- dijo este intentando persuadirla.

-Me da igual luego voy a la enfermería y ya esta.-

Luna siguió y cuando estaba cerca de él, algo le impidió seguir y fue lanzada contra una de las paredes, esta se puso de pie y dijo:

-No pienso dejar que te hundas en eso.- dijo esta y se acerco otra vez a él.

Harry sentía como poco a poco perdía su conciencia de lo que hacia, no entendía porque había pedido ayuda a Luna siguió el consejo de una voz susurrante que lo llamaba y le había dicho que en ese momento solo ella podría ayudarlo.

Luna sintió algo que antes no había sentido escucho una voz que le decía:

-_Ayúdalo, ahora mismo ella no puede, pero tu si, tu estas con el buscando sobre las puertas ocultas, yo estoy detrás de una, soy una de esas voces que solo vosotros dos escucháis, necesito que lo ayudes a salir de esa oscuridad, pero corre sino el solo no podrá salir de hay al menos no hoy.-_ la voz se cayo, y Luna saco su varita y se acerco de nuevo, y otra vez fue expulsada pero esta vez no se dio contra la pared Draco se adelanto y la detuvo antes.

Esta lo miro le dio las gracias y volvió otra vez a intentarlo.

-Luna déjalo, no podrás hacer nada.- dijo Draco.

-Si que puedo, yo se que él me necesita ahora.- dijo esta y siguió caminando.

Volvió a llegar y volvió a salir disparada esta vez Draco no la pudo coger a tiempo y se volvió a dar contra la pared, se levanto dolorida y dijo.

-Estoy empezando a coger el gusto por volar.-

-Luna déjalo no quiero hacerte daño.-

-Y no me lo harás, Harry tú y yo, sabemos que te puedo ayudar y es lo que voy a hacer.-

La voz le susurro algo a Luna y ella alzo la varita y dijo:

_-Verdate conscienci.-_ y echo a correr hacia Harry, y justo cuando el rayo dio a este ella consiguió abrazarlo, y los dos cayeron al suelo.

Luna abrazo a Harry y le dijo:

-Estoy a tu lado, no se como pero escuche una de las voces que escuche en el velo, Harry me dijo como ayudarte, tenemos que averiguar que es no me puedes dejar a mi sola con eso, además Hermione, esta aquí, esta asustada, tienes que hablar con ella.- todo se lo dijo al oído, Harry la abrazo y le dijo:

-No puedo Luna, ella y yo tenemos que alejarnos no puedo seguir a su lado lo único que hago es hacerme daño a mi mismo, ya hablaremos ahora lo único que quiero es dormir.- dijo este, y los dos se levantaron Harry agarrado a Luna y esta dijo:

-Lo llevare a la enfermería.- Hermione dio unos pasos para acercarse pero Harry dijo:

-Ya no te necesito.- y esta se paro en seco, y vio como Luna y el salían de la sala Mcgonagall y Lupin miraban a Hermione y esta no dijo nada, Lupin salio y siguió a los chicos Mcgonagall miro a Hermione y dijo:

-No lo vi en mi clase y por lo que se estaba enfadado por algo que pasó con usted por lo que me dijeron las señoritas Brown y Patil, ¿que fue lo que pasó señorita Granger?-

Hermione les contó a ella y a Draco que él y ella estaban peleados, no le dijo los motivos, le tuvo que contar lo de la gargantilla por que Lavender y Pavarati le habían comentado algo, así que dijo que se la había regalado Harry y ella se la regalo a Lavender, Mcgonagall la miro y dijo:

-Creo señorita Granger que este año no esta acertando mucho.- y salio de la sala, Hermione se olvido de la presencia de Draco y se desplomo en el suelo, este la miro estaba enfadado con ella, se había pasado, con eso, y por su culpa Harry había pasado por eso, el después de leer el libro que Harry le enseño sobre el poder de la oscuridad había descubierto que ese poder crecía cada vez mas si la persona estaba mal de ánimos o de estado y se albergaba odio en su corazón seria difícil extinguirlo, el sabia que Harry sentía odio, hacia tres personas y si además le agregábamos lo de Hermione no era muy buena señal que se diga.

Draco se acerco a ella, y la abrazo, Hermione se dejo abrazar, sin pensar en quien seria quien lo estuviese haciendo necesitaba el apoyo de alguien en ese momento.

Draco no podía verla llorar, aunque estaba enfadado con ella, no podía dejarla así, estaba abrazándola cuando Ron llego y los vio y dijo:

-Apártate de ella Malfoy.- Draco lo miro y soltó a Hermione y le dijo:

-Será mejor que te la lleves a la sala común.- y sin más paso al lado de este y se fue.

Paso una semana, y Harry y Hermione seguían en las mismas sin hablarse, Luna y Harry cada vez pasaban mas tiempo juntos pensando en el velo, y pensaron que seria buena idea ir otra vez al ministerio para buscar alguna información.

Por otro lado estaban Draco y Ginny su amistad se hacia cada vez mas fuerte, la pelirroja cada noche tenia sueños extraños al igual que Hermione, ninguna lo había comentado con nadie no estaban seguras de si era buena idea contarlo, Draco por su parte había estado hablando con Annie sobre lo que les pasaba a ambos, y esta les había dicho lo poco que sabia, y que solo si encontraban la llave podrían saber algo mas sobre lo que les estaba pasando.

Dumbledore se dedicaba a mandar a los cuadros de que lo informaran de todos los movimientos de Harry sin que este se enterase, y le resulto muy extraño lo que los cuadros le contaban, ya que Harry se había dado cuenta y los cuadros solo escuchaban lo que él quería que escuchasen, lo demás hacia todo lo posible por esconderse con Luna para que no se enterase nadie de lo que pasaba.

Esa día seria la cita con Voldemort, Harry había pasado una semana haciendo todo lo que Pansy le mandaba y mas de una ocasión había sido castigado, estaba deseando que dieran las diez de la noche para que el trato terminara y poder librarse de ella en mas de una ocasión lo había estado apunto de descubrir hablando con Luna sobre lo que harían para llegar al ministerio.

Esa semana también seria la final del torneo, todos hablaban de eso, y todos querían estar entre los diez primeros, bueno todos no Harry era en lo que menos pensaba.

Hagrig había ido a hablar con él, porque se estaba empezando a preocupar cada vez que preguntaba por él estaba en la enfermería y eso no le hacia gracia, Dumbledore le había dicho que ese año estaría mas en ese lugar que en otro pero eso era pasarse.

La señora Pomfrey ya nada mas verlo por la puerta empezaba a prepararlo todo, y en una ocasión le dijo que la cama que estaba ocupando ya tenia su nombre, por lo tanto ya tenia un lugar fijo para él.

Harry estaba andando por los pasillos y mirando de reojo a los cuadros que no le quitaban la mirada de encima parecía que había un concurso de haber quien le llevaba la noticia bomba a Dumbledore.

Todos los días hacia lo mismo, iba a clases y en sus horas libres que solían coincidir con las de Draco iban a la sala de los menesteres, y entre otras cosas practicaban, y hacían los deberes juntos, Harry en esa semana no se hablaba con Ron, el creía que Hermione estaba mal por su culpa y además no le hacia gracia que Harry pasara tanto tiempo con Luna.

Draco por su parte había intentado hablar con Harry y decirle que hablara con Hermione, que seguro que su humor también cambiaba, ya que este se molestaba por nada con él e incluso con Luna, pero esta solo le decía que se calmara y seguía a lo suyo.

Salio de su clase de Dcao, ese día les había tocado practicar un hechizo de ataque que tanto Draco como Harry no tardaron en hacer bien, Hermione los siguió en rapidez y eficacia, Lupin se fijo en que esta cada vez ponía mas atención en esa clase y sus hechizos eran cada vez mas precisos y mejores en puntería, Harry la observaba sin que ella se diera cuenta y siempre que conseguía hacer algo bien el se alegraba.

Se dirigió hacia la biblioteca tenia que mirar un libro para una redacción para la clase Historia de la Magia, se dirigió a una mesa y dejo sus cosas en esta y después se fue en busca del libro, cuando lo encontró se sentó y comenzó a leer.

-Buenas ¿que haces Potter?- Harry levanto su vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que le devolvían la mirada y dijo:

-Los deberes, ¿que otra cosa más?- dijo este volviendo a su libro.

-No se algo que tenga que ver con ese poder que tienes del que no quieres hablar con nadie que no sea esa tal Luna Lovegood la que la semana pasada tras escuchar tu llamada salio de mi clase corriendo sin hacerme ningún caso.- dijo este lo mas pancho que pudo y acomodándose en el respaldo de la silla.

Harry levanto la cabeza tan rápido tras escuchar esas palabras que se hizo daño y dijo:

-¿Como ha dicho profesor Black?- dijo este intrigado.

Astrong Black sonrió al ver que ahora si había captado la atención de Harry.

-Lo que escuchaste muchacho.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Como sabe usted eso?-

-Bueno alguien me lo contó hace poco, y no fue la señora Lovegood sino alguien que conocemos los dos, y que me pidió que hablara en su nombre.- dijo este.

-No le entiendo.-

-Harry tu recibiste un libro de alguien con una nota que decía que si necesitabas ayuda con lo que fuera el te ayudaría, pues bien yo soy la ayuda el no puede decirte quien todavía, sino el innombrable podría encontrarlo y matarlo, así que yo soy su medio de comunicación contigo para poder guiarte como Dumbledore le pidió.- dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Y como puedo fiarme de alguien que no me dice quien es?- dijo Harry, sin poder creer que su profesor le estuviera diciendo todo eso.

-¿Acaso no confías en mí?- Harry lo miro y este añadió:- mejor no contestes.-

-Bueno y que se supone que sabe usted.- dijo Harry.

-Necesito que tú me digas lo que sabes para decírselo a él, y él decirme a mí lo que te falta por saber.- dijo este, Harry se rió y dijo:

-No de eso nada, dígale de mí parte que me lo cuente todo desde el principio que no me importa volver a escuchar lo que ya se.- dijo este, y vio la cara de sorpresa de su profesor y este dijo:

-¿Que pasa?-

-Nunca pensé que te conociera tan bien.- dijo el profesor.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- dijo este que no lo entendía.

-Me dijo que dirías algo parecido, así que me mando esta carta para que después de que me dijeras eso te la entregara.- dijo este sacando un sobre verde con la serpiente de sello plateada, era igual a los que ya había visto antes.

Harry lo cogió y se lo guardo y dijo:

-Gracias, ahora sino le importa quisiera terminar mis deberes.- dijo este.

-No claro, ya sabes si necesitas algo dirígete a mí, que yo se lo diré a él.- dijo este y se levanto de allí, al pasar por la estantería que estaba detrás de Harry vio a Hermione y dijo:

-A hola señorita Granger.- Hermione lo miro y no dijo nada, Harry al escuchar el apellido de ella se dio cuenta de que lo había escuchado todo seguro, y eso no era bueno.

Harry recogió sus cosas y se llevo el libro de la biblioteca, paso al lado de Hermione esta lo miro pero no dijo nada, solo volvió a su lectura.

Harry iba por uno de los pasillos y se encontró con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, miro apresuradamente el reloj y vio que todavía eran las 9, así que todavía le quedaba una maldita hora.

-Hola.- dijo Pansy acercándose a él.

-Hola.- dijo este fastidiado.

-¿Que haces?-

-Me iba a mi sala común, a terminar mi trabajo de Historia de la magia.- dijo este.

-No te has olvidado de la cita que tienes hoy ¿verdad?-

-No la recuerdo perfectamente.- dijo este.

-Bueno solo te buscaba para decirte que te esperara a las doce de la noche en los jardines debes de ir solo, o sino ya sabes quien sufrirá las consecuencias y no querrás eso, ¿a que no?- dijo esta sonriendo.

-No, se perfectamente las reglas, ahora sino te importa.- dijo este y esquivándola se fue a su sala común, había hablado con Draco para que él se encargara de que nadie lo pudiera descubrir, Draco tendría el mapa del merodeador, y si alguien se acercaba él lo alejaría de alguna manera.

Harry subió a su sala común, y se sentó en uno de los sillones, vio como Ron entraba y lo llamo:

-He Ron ven un momento.-

Este miro a su amigo y le dijo:

-Tú dirás.- se lo dijo de forma tan distante k Harry dijo:

-¿Que te pasa conmigo?-

-Nada.- dijo este.

-Te creo,- dijo Harry queriendo decir lo contrario: - si es por Luna, es solo que me esta ayudando con una cosa en cuanto acabemos ya no pasaremos tanto tiempo juntos, pero esto es importante y necesito resolverlo cuanto antes, por eso paso tanto tiempo con ella.-

Ron lo miro y dijo:

-Ya bueno me da igual ¿que querías?- dijo este con el mismo tono:

-Necesito que vigiles mis cosas esta noche yo voy a un sitio y no quiero que nadie husmee en ellas.- dijo este que estaba seguro que Hermione intentaría leer la carta.

-¿Porque no se lo pides a Malfoy?- dijo Ron y Harry se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Ron.

-Por que mi mejor amigo eres tú.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno, ¿y a donde tienes que ir, y porque alguien querría coger algo tuyo?-

-Bueno todavía no te lo puedo contar pero te juro que en cuanto pueda te lo digo.- dijo este Ron asintió y después se sentaron a jugar al ajedrez y vieron como a las once Hermione subía a su cuarto y Harry dijo:

-Ron, ni siquiera Hermione puede mirar mis cosas en.- dijo este.

-Vale tranquilo que no las mirara nadie.- dijo este.

A las doce Ron cogió sus cosas y las de Harry y subió a su habitación, Harry se aseguro de llevar su varita, no sabia como Voldemort entraría en Howarts, pero ya nada lo sorprendería así que se dirigió con pasa decidido hacia los jardines, Draco ya se había encargado de quitarle a todos del camino para que no lo pillaran, o eso creían los dos.

Harry llego a los jardines y se apoyo en el árbol donde se solía sentar a hacer los deberes, y se quedo esperando allí.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su cicatriz le quemaba, levanto la vista y vio que dos figuras se acercaban a él, las dos iban de negro.

El los miro mientras se acercaban, dio gracias por haber llevado su varita consigo.

Las dos personas se pararon delante de él y Harry las miro, uno de ellos se quito la capucha y Harry pudo ver esos ojos rojos que odiaba tanto, este miro a Harry de arriba a abajo y se paro en sus ojos, se quedo mirándolos, entonces Harry se fijo en el otro encapuchado este lo miro y unos ojos negros le devolvieron la vista, y Harry supo de quien se trataba tantos años dedicándose esas miradas de odio el uno al otro habían servido para poder reconocer esos ojos en cualquier lugar.

Se separo del árbol y lo miro con intenso odio más que al mismísimo Voldemort que estaba presente.

Voldemort pasó su vista de uno a otro y la otra persona hablo.

-Veo que has mejorado en oclumancia Potter.- dijo este quitándose la capucha.

-Es que en la primera ocasión no tuve un buen profesor.- dijo este mirándolo directamente.

Voldemort los miro y Harry lo miro ahora a él y dijo:

-Dime ¿a que has venido, ¿porque querías verme, me dijiste que vendrías solo, y no con este maldito cobarde.- dijo Harry sin mirar a Snape.

-Potter no vuelvas a llamarme cobarde o si no te juro que...-

-¿Qué, venga atrévete a atacarme ahora, no te tengo ningún miedo nunca te lo tuve, y lo sabes, no soy tan fácil de vencer como la vez que nos enfrentemos créeme.- dijo este mirando desafiante a su ex profesor de pociones.

-Eres un arrogante al igual que el miserable de tu padre.- dijo Snape.

-Bueno Severus contrólate un poco, solo es un crío, no sabia que te pondrías así cuando lo vieras.- dijo Voldemort hablando por primera vez. Los dos lo miraron, parecía que se habían olvidado por completo de que Voldemort estaba allí, y Snape dijo:

-Lo lamento mi señor perdone.-

Harry se echo a reír, y dijo:

-Vaya el profesor mas temido de Howarts asustado y pidiendo perdón, ojala tuviera una cámara seria genial para recordar siempre lo miserable y cobarde que eres ante una palabra suya te pones a temblar.-

Voldemort sonrió, su plan iba a salir bien, Snape miro a Harry furioso, y Harry le devolvió la mirada desafiante y después al ver que él no reaccionaba dijo:

-¿Que pasa Snape, eres un perro y necesitas que tu amo te mande atacarme.- dijo este acentuando mas su sonrisa, Snape se llevo su mano al bolsillo pero Harry savia que era una falsa amenaza nunca se le ocurriría atacarle delante de Voldemort, a no ser que este le diera permiso.

-Bueno ¿me vas a decir que querías o no, no es que me gusten mucho vuestras caras para estar aquí mirándoos.- dijo Harry.

-Potter estás muy ingenioso hoy, pero si te voy a decir a que vine, quiero que te unas a mí.- dijo Voldemort y Snape miro la reacción de Harry.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos no esperaba que le dijera eso y menos delante de Snape, el creía que era un trampa de Voldemort.

-Estas de broma.- dijo este sin mas, no pensó ni con quien estaba hablando, solo dijo lo primero que se le paso por la cabeza.

Voldemort y Snape lo miraron Voldemort acentuó su sonrisa y Snape lo miro sorprendido de que le hablara así a Voldemort, y se cercioro de que ese chico era estúpido.

-No Potter no estoy de broma quiero que te unas a mí.- dijo Voldemort mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Harry se quedo callado mirándolo directamente y dijo:

-Ya te di mi respuesta cuando tenia once años.- Harry se fijo en su reacción y la sonrisa desapareció de su mirada y dijo:

-Potter te estoy ofreciendo el unirte a mí y no morir, que es lo que sucederá sino te unes a mí.- dijo este.

-Pues que así sea.- Voldemort no había apartado la mirada de los ojos del chico, vio decisión, y seguridad, lo que le dejo claro que Harry no iba a cambiar de opinión.

Snape miro hacia abajo y en su rostro se formo una sonrisa.

-Bueno esa es tu ultima palabra Potter, piénsalo bien.- dijo Voldemort, a Harry le extraño que él insistiera tanto, parecía como si de verdad quisiera o no deseara que Harry se le uniera, y eso no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Porque ese interés en mí?- pregunto Harry, Snape volvió a levantar la mirada y a fijarse en Harry.

-Bueno ya lo sabes, ese poder que posees es fascinante y creo de verdad que juntos podemos lograr muchas cosas, tendríamos a todos a nuestro poder, podrías tener lo que quisieras a quien quisieras, y podrías vengarte de todos los que te han echo daño, piénsalo, serias el dueño de todo, y nadie se atrevería a discutir tus elecciones.- dijo Voldemort mirando al chico.

Harry se quedo cayado, eso era cierto, si él se le unía podría hacer lo que quisiera y si se hacia mas fuerte podría derrotarlo sin problemas, y se vengaría de todos los que le habían hecho sufrir, se vengaría de él, de Snape, de Bellaxtrix, de Peter, nadie podría detenerlo si conseguía controlar bien ese poder, pero no podía él no era así, él no era como Voldemort, el nunca se convertiría en esa clase de persona, es cierto que conseguiría su venganza pero de otra forma no así.

"-¿Y si no lo consigues y mueres antes de hacerlo?-" le dijo una voz en la cabeza.

Harry no quiso escucharla no quería sabia que podría cambiar de opinión y solo pensarlo le daba miedo, el saber que una parte de el deseaba aceptar esa invitación a ser mas poderoso que nadie lo aterraba.

Snape vio que Harry dudaba y por un momento creyó que aceptaría la propuesta de Voldemort, pero cuando Harry levanto la vista este dijo:

-No, no cambiare de opinión, mi decisión es la misma, y si he de morir a tus manos que así sea, pero al menos intentare no irme solo.- y tras terminar miro a Snape a los ojos, decidido.

Voldemort lo miro y dijo.

-Bueno entonces no tenemos más que hablar, la próxima vez te aseguro que desearas haber aceptado mi propuesta.- dijo este y se coloco la capucha negra, se giro sobre sus talones pero antes de avanzar un paso dijo:

-Te advertí que vinieras solo.- dijo este con su voz fría como el hielo, Harry lo miro sin entender y dijo:

-Y acaso no ves que estoy solo.- dijo este mirando a su alrededor.

-Bueno en parte mejor así podré divertirme un poco.- dijo este levantando su varita, Harry vio como apuntaba detrás del árbol que estaba delante de ellos, y lo escucho decir.

-_Intensific incarcerio.-_ de la varita de Voldemort salieron unas cuerdas hacia el árbol, y vio como se cerraban sobre algo, y Harry vio como Voldemort hacia que lo que fuera que hubiese ahí se fuera acercando a él.

Harry vio como este lo miraba sonreía y decía.

-Mira quien estaba en nuestra pequeña fiesta.- hizo una pirueta con la varita y un chorro blanco cayo encima de lo que estaba atrapado en las cuerdas, y Harry sintió que el miedo le invadía cuando vio como Hermione iba apareciendo ante sus ojos y atrapada entre las cuerdas.

Harry se fijo en ella y escucho a Snape que decía:

-Será estúpida, niña tonta.- noto que Snape estaba enfadado, Harry no savia que hacer, si le hacia algo no se lo perdonaría jamás y acabaría con él en ese mismo momento.

Harry saco su varita y apunto a Voldemort y dijo:

-Suéltala.-

Voldemort volteo a verlo y dijo:

-Te avise, y tu has querido reírte de mi.-

-Yo no savia que ella estaba aquí, ¿se puede saber a que viniste y como te enteraste Granger?- dijo este enfadado mirando a Hermione esta le devolvió la mirada y le dijo:

-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe en nada.- dijo esta, Harry quiso matarla en ese momento, no podía hacer nada Voldemort tenia a Hermione y él podría hacerle cualquier cosa antes de que él pudiera intervenir.

Voldemort se acerco a Hermione y poso una mano en la mejilla de la chica y le dijo:

-Una buena Gryffindor, valiente hasta el fin.- se rió y añadió: -pero al igual que todos los Gryffindor demasiado impetuosa y muy pero que muy estúpida.-

Hermione aparto la cara para que no la tocara y dijo:

-Soy una Gryffindor así es y estoy orgullosa de serlo.-

-Ya lo veo, y además de todo eres un poco maleducada.- dijo este y se fijo en Harry y dijo:- Potter ahora me toca castigarte recuerdas la carta que te mande te avise quien seria quien lo pagaría si había alguien aquí cuando nos reuniéramos.- dijo este.

-Te juro que como le hagas algo, te arrepentirás.- dijo este y en su voz se notaba que hablaba muy en serio.

Snape lo miro, y se dio cuenta de que Harry estaba temblando.

Voldemort acentuó su sonrisa y dijo:

-¿De veras, vamos a comprobarlo.- levanto su varita y sin decir el hechizo hizo que Hermione sintiera un fuerte dolor por todo el cuerpo ella comenzó a gritar y Harry azoto su varita y lanzo un hechizo que al igual que Voldemort no pronuncio.

Snape había intentado sacar su varita para detenerlo pero Harry había sido más rápido, el hechizo le dio a Voldemort en un costado, y el hechizo que este le lanzo a Hermione se detuvo haciendo que esta cayera de rodillas Hermione miro a Voldemort y este dijo:

-¿Como te atreves, ahora si que es verdad que lo pasara mal.-

Lanzo otro hechizo pero este no dio en Hermione, Harry se puso en medio, y Voldemort al verlo se echo a reír, y dijo.

-Vaya Potter así que es verdad, la defiendes hasta la muerte.- dijo este y Harry agarro fuerte su varita y lanzo un hechizo que le dio a Voldemort en el pecho, Snape esta vez si pudo hacer su conjuro y un rayo rojo le dio a Harry en el pecho y el dio contra un árbol en la espalda mientras su varita caía lejos de él, Snape iba a cogerla cuando Hermione dijo:

-_Accio varita de Harry.-_ y esta fue a parar a su mano, Snape iba a lanzar un hechizo pero oyeron ruidos provenientes del castillo y tanto Voldemort como Snape desaparecieron, ante las miradas de sorpresa de Harry y Hermione.


	23. Me toca ahora actuar a mí

**_Me toca ahora a mí actuar._**

Harry se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, y Hermione lo imito, le entrego su varita a Harry y este le dijo:

-¿Cómo te enteraste?-

-Eso es cosa mía.- dijo esta en el mismo tono frío que él.

-Por tu culpa mira lo que paso.- dijo este.

-Tenia que asegurarme de que no era una trampa al contrario que otro yo no soy una impulsiva, y prefiero tomar precauciones antes de acudir a una cita con alguien que me odia.- dijo esta y le mostró algo que tenia en la mano.

-Me da igual lo que digas todo iba bien y si no hubiera sido por ti ahora yo no estaría herido.- dijo este.

-Pues no haberte puesto en medio nadie te lo pidió.- dijo esta alzando la voz.

-No iba a dejar que te atacara.- dijo este y ella le dijo.

-No se porque no después de todo según tus palabras ya no me necesitas.- dijo esta recordando lo sucedido hace una semana.

-Y así es, nada a cambiado, al contrario lo único que has hecho es estorbar y espero que ahora si te des cuenta de que lo único que consigues siendo tan entrometida es meterme en mas problemas.- dijo este y la dejo allí parada, y se dirigió a la puerta del castillo, pero no había dado ni dos pasos cuando Mcgonagall y Lupin llegaron a donde él estaba.

Lupin se adelanto y le dio una bofetada a Harry que le volteo la cara, este se agarro la mejilla sorprendido por esto, y lo miro y dijo:

-Pero que...-

-¿Cómo se te ocurre asistir a una reunión con Voldemort tu solo, y si llega a matarte, es que acaso eres tonto o que?-

Harry se volvió hacia Hermione, y al fijarse en Mcgonagall vio que esta también tenia lo mismo que Hermione le había enseñado, un galeón de los de el ED, con eso los había avisado Hermione, y eso le enfureció mas y dijo.

-Se lo dijiste a ellos.-

-Si lo hice.- dijo esta poniéndose enfrente de él y desafiando a Harry con la mirada.

-Es que no puedes olvidarte simplemente de que existo, búscate una vida y sal de la mía, ya no perteneces a ella, tú lo decidiste.- dijo este y se dio la vuelta para irse de allí, pero Lupin lo agarro del brazo y le dijo:

-No he terminado de hablar contigo.- Harry estaba muy enfadado con Lupin por la bofetada, y con Hermione porque se había puesto en peligro, y su cuerpo estaba empezando a temblar de nuevo y miro a Lupin y dijo:

-Yo creo que si.- y este tuvo que quitar su mano porque le había empezado a doler.

Harry se fue de allí, y entro al castillo para irse a su sala común.

Iba caminando por los pasillos cuando vio a Draco y este le dijo.

-¿Que paso, de repente apareció Granger en el mapa de la nada al lado de Voldemort.- dijo este que no sabia como podía ser eso.

-Hermione se echo un hechizo desilusionador, no se como se entero de que estaría allí, y de la cita con Voldemort, pero eso lo empeoro todo, y puso su vida en peligro. Además de que había hablado con Mcgonagall y Lupin, sobre lo de esta noche y cuando llegaron a Lupin no se le ocurrió otra cosa que darme una bofetada.- dijo este.

-Vaya, ¿y que es lo que querían, vi que Snape también estaba.- dijo este.

-Si, Voldemort me dijo que me uniera a él, yo le dije que seguía pensando igual que cuando me lo pregunto cuando tenia 11 años.- dijo este.

-Eso no debió de hacerle mucha gracia ¿no?-

-No, pero bueno ya esta dicho así que ya da igual, venga vamos que no quiero encontrarme con ninguno de ellos al menos hoy.- dijo este y se separaron en uno de los pasillos y cada uno se fue a su respectiva sala común, Harry tenia el mapa del merodeador y lo estaba mirando y busco la figura de Hermione y vio que estaba sola y se dirigía también a la sala común.

-Tonta, mira que creer que él no la encontraría, si le llega a pasar algo.- Harry llego a la sala común y se fue a su cuarto a dormir, le dio las gracias a Ron por el favor, y los dos se echaron a dormir.

Y sin más percances llego la final del torneo.

Lupin cogió la lista y tras darle un golpecito hizo que los nombres quedaran emparejados para los duelos de los que saldrían los diez clasificados.

**Duelos. **

_Hermione Granger vs. Lavender Brown._

_Harry Potter vs. Zacarías Smicth._

_Ginny Weasley vs. Dennis Creevey._

_Ronal Weasley vs. Seamus Finigan._

_Pansy Parkinson vs. Michael Corner._

_Luna Lovegood vs. Milstrou Bulstrode._

_Draco Malfoy vs. Justin Fletcher._

_Natacha Ricon vs. Hannah Abbott._

_Neville Lombotong vs. Colin Creevey._

_Terry Boot vs. Ernie Macmillian._

Lupin dijo los nombres en alto, de los duelistas y los veinte se pusieron en pie, todos los demás les aplaudieron.

La final se realizaría delante de todos los profesores y los alumnos en el gran comedor, se había dispuesto una tarima de duelos en el centro para que todos los demás la rodearan y pudieran verlos.

Los duelos serian en el orden que el arbitro dijera, y ese era Lupin.

Harry estaba de pie apoyado en una de las paredes, mirando lo que decía Lupin pero sin prestar mucha atención, después de todo seguramente estaría recordando las normas del torneo, Harry se fijo en que en el gran comedor se encontraban la mujer del otro día y la chica que la acompañaba, sus ropas estaban nuevas y limpias, y sus heridas habían desaparecido estaba intrigado por saber de quienes se trataban.

-Y bueno comencemos con los duelos, los primeros en enfrentarse serán Terry Boot y Ernie Macmillian.-

Los duelos fueron rápidos, no hubo muchas sorpresas, los clasificados fueron los siguientes:

**Lista de clasificados. **

_Hermione Granger._

_Ronal Weasley._

_Ginny Weasley._

_Pansy Parkinson._

_Luna Lovegood._

_Terry Boot._

_Natacha Ricon._

_Neville Lombotong._

_Harry Potter._

_Draco Malfoy._

Los duelos fueron rápidos en especial los de Draco Hermione y Harry estos tres fueron los mas destacados en los duelos por su efectividad y rapidez, en los hechizos, cuando terminaron los duelos todos cenaron y brindaron por los que formarían la protección de Howarts si algo pasaba, ya solo quedaba elegir cual seria el líder de ese grupo de mejores en Dcao, pero decidieron que ya averiguarían como harían.

Los condujeron a una de las torres cercana a la de Adivinación todos fueron sin hablar, se notaba que había tensión entre esas diez personas, Harry no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar en esa torre, Ron y Draco se miraban con odio, Ginny no savia como aria para poder hablar con Draco, con su hermano tan cerca, el único que parecía fuera de lugar era Terry Boot que no sabia como había conseguido estar entre los diez elegidos aunque sus pensamientos estaban también con los de Neville que estaba muy contento de haberlo conseguido, seguro que su abuela se alegraría mucho.

Hermione y Pansy se miraban con odio, nada disimulado, y Luna estaba de la misma forma que Harry en parte eso les beneficiaba, porque así podrían estar mas tiempo hablando sobre el velo, pero también les seria difícil ocultarse de todos.

Natacha parecía que era la única que pasaba del tema.

Cuando llegaron Lupin dijo la contraseña, y Luna y Harry fueron los primeros en entrar detrás de él, Lupin se dio la vuelta mostrándoles una sala bastante parecida a la de Gryffindor y eso le gusto a todos, les pareció muy reconfortable.

Lupin carraspeo y dijo:

-Bueno esta será vuestra sala común, las escaleras a la derecha habitaciones de los chicos escaleras de la izquierda habitaciones de las chicas. Mañana se os comunicaran con quien tendréis que hacer la ronda y cuando os toca el turno, las aréis de dos en dos, y os toque con quien os toque no podréis cambiar de pareja por ningún motivo, eso se hará así y no habrá mas que discutir.- dijo cuando algunos iban a protestar.

Lupin se fue dejando allí a los diez clasificados, Harry sin hablar con nadie se dirigió a los cuartos de los chicos para ver cual seria su nueva habitación, al llegar arriba, encontró una habitación con un cartel que decía:

"Habitación de Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy." Harry sonrió estaba seguro de que seria así, toco la puerta y acentuó su sonrisa.

-Vaya nos separaron amigo.- dijo la voz de Ron.

-Si, me toco con Malfoy ¿y a ti?-

-Yo voy con Neville y Terry.- dijo este.

Harry asintió y abrió la puerta para ver como era la habitación, Ron entro con él y dijo:

-Es enorme, igual que la nuestra solo que al haber tres camas parece menos espaciosa, a mira a vosotros os han puesto una mesa a cada uno aquí caben pero en nuestro cuarto al haber una cama mas no, ven a verla.- dijo este Harry siguió a su amigo y vio que Ron tenia razón, esa habitación era igual de grande pero con tres camas y tres baúles parecía mas pequeña.

Cuando Harry volvió a su cuarto Draco ya estaba tumbado en su cama, y al verlo dijo.

-¿Lo has notado verdad?-

-Si nada mas ver nuestros nombres.- dijo Harry sonriendo y después añadió:- se creen que van a poder espiarme así, que equivocados están.- Draco lo miro y sonrió y le dijo:

-Espero que esto no se convierta en una pequeña base de guerra, no hay un buen ambiente.- dijo Draco sin más.

-Ya me di cuenta, sobre todo entre las chicas.- dijo este mientras se tumbaba en su cama.

-De quien será la culpa.- dijo Draco en bajo.

-¿Que?- pregunto Harry que no había escuchado el último comentario.

-Nada, nada no es nada.- dijo este y se quedo callado.

Hermione y Luna subieron a la vez a sus habitaciones y al llegar se quedaron muy paradas, Hermione esperaba estar con Ginny, pero lo que nunca se imagino es que su compañera de cuarto fuera Pansy Parkinson.

-Vaya por dios voy a compartir habitación con la sangre sucia.- dijo la voz de esta detrás de las chicas.

Luna se fue al otro cuarto y vio que Ginny y Natacha ya estaban en ese.

-Esto es mala señal, vamos a tener problemas.- dijo Luna mirando a Ginny.

-Ya lo creo esas dos se van a matar entre ellas.- dijo Ginny.

-No podemos cambiarnos de habitación.- dijo Natacha como si eso zanjara el asunto.

-Ya pero no quiero saber lo que se puede formar en esta torre, estando tantos que se odian en la misma sala.- dijo Luna recordando todas las peleas que había en ese momento entre todos los que había en la sala.

-Se a lo que te refieres.- dijo Ginny.

Hermione entro en su cuarto, y vio donde estaba su baúl no le hacia gracia que Pansy y ella compartieran habitación, y menos desde que Pansy estaba interesada en Harry, eso era lo que mas odiaba de la chica que estaba de espaldas a ella.

Las habitaciones de estas eran iguales a la de los chicos y cuando Harry bajo se encontró con Luna abajo y se sentó con ella en uno de los sillones y dijo.

-¿Con quien te toca dormir?-

-Yo con Ginny y Natacha.- dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Eso deja a Hermione y Pansy en la misma habitación.- dijo Harry al que no le gustaba para nada esa noticia.

-¿Y tu?- pregunto esta.

-Con Draco, los demás duermen en la otra habitación.- dijo este.

-Vamos a tener que cuidarnos para que no nos descubran.- dijo Luna mirando que no hubiera nadie.

-Ya lo se sobre todo de Hermione que es la que mas interesada esta en pillarnos.- dijo Harry pensando en que podrían hacer.

Los dos se quedaron cayados y pensando hasta que Harry vio a Hermione que bajaba con un montón de libros y los dejaba en una de las mesas de la sala común se sentó y se enfrasco en su lectura Harry la estaba observando sin darse ni cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos atrapándolo por el cuello:

-Hola Potter vamos a poder vernos mas a menudo.- Harry supo enseguida quien era, ya que solo una persona de las que allí estaban instaladas lo llamaba todavía por su apellido, y esa era Pansy y quería que siguiera siendo así.

-Parkinson suéltame.- dijo este frió separándose de ella.

-El otro día no querías eso precisamente.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Eso no se volverá a repetir.-

-Eso se repetirá siempre que yo quiera.- dijo esta, sonriendo y miro a Hermione y después volvió su vista a Harry y dijo:

-O tal vez pueda pasar alguna información valiosa a sabes tu quien.- dijo esta en un susurro que solo Harry pudo escuchar.

-No harás eso.- dijo este sin más.

-Pruébame.- dijo esta sonriendo mas aun.

Harry la miro desafiante y después se dirigió a su habitación, y Pansy lo siguió, Hermione los observo en todo momento, y al ver que ellos se iban al cuarto un tintero cerca de ella estallo derramando toda la tinta.

-Deberías de controlarte un poco o sino conseguirás buscarle más problemas aun Granger.- dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

-No se de que me hablas Malfoy.- dijo esta que aunque sabia que Harry y Draco se hablaban no le gustaba nada que este le hablara, de echo no le gustaba que ellos se hablaran.

-Pues de que te has enamorado de Potter.- le dijo este muy cerca del oído.

Hermione se aparto y lo miro a los ojos y le dijo.

-Eso es mentira, a mi no me gusta, yo a quien quiero es a Ron.- dijo esta, no se dio cuenta de que Ron acababa de bajar de su cuarto y al escucharla decir eso se alegro un montón tampoco se fijo en que Luna también estaba allí, y al escuchar sus palabras se quedo helada, ella creía que ya no sentía nada por Ron y eso a la larga podría beneficiarla pero se había equivocado ella seguía enamorada de él y por lo que sabia Ron de ella también.

Draco la miro y no le dijo nada solo negó con la cabeza y se fue en dirección a la salida, Luna se hundió mas en su sillón para que no la vieran llorar, pero hizo mal porque así no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de Ron y Hermione tuvieron es ese momento.

Harry y Pansy estaban en la habitación de este y Harry le dijo:

-¿Se puede saber que es lo que quiere Voldemort con Hermione?-

-Si no lo sabes eres mas tonto de lo que creía, o acaso piensas que él no sabe que estáis el uno por el otro.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-Estas equivocada a mi Hermione no me gusta solo es mi mejor amiga nada mas.- dijo este y pareció muy convincente ya que eso mismo se repetía el una y otra vez, para no cometer el error de caer otra vez en eso, y estaba decidido a olvidar lo que estaba sintiendo por su mejor amiga que no le hacia mas que daño a si mismo.

-Bueno si es lo que tu dices, entonces él estará equivocado pero nunca lo reconocerá y además ya le ha puesto la vista encima no dejara que se le escape lo que quiere.- dijo esta.

-¿Y que es lo que quiere?- dijo este mirando a la chica.

-No te lo voy a decir.- dijo esta sonriendo y después salio del cuarto Harry la siguió y al bajar las escaleras se quedo helado se olvido por completo de que estaba persiguiendo a Pansy para hablar con ella, es mas se olvido de donde estaba ni de lo que estaba haciendo, ahora su mente solo procesaba una cosa, y era la imagen de su amiga Luna negada en lagrimas observando lo mismo que él, a Ron y Hermione besándose en la sala, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor, en el pecho quiso gritar, llorar pegar a Ron, quiso hacer un montón de cosas pero ninguna le salio mas que acercarse a Luna y hacer que esta se fuera a su cuarto, la guió hasta las escaleras y esta subió sola, Harry echo una ultima mirada a sus dos mejores amigos y cuando estaba apunto de subir escucho la voz de Hermione decir:

-Te amo.- Harry ya no pudo aguantar mas, y subió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos, Hermione al mirar detrás de Ron vio como Harry subía corriendo las escaleras, y sin saber porque tubo la necesidad de ir detrás de él, pero no lo hizo no fue se quedo allí, en los brazos de Ron, que le sonreía y la volvía a besar, pero Hermione no eran esos besos los que quería, no eran esos labios los que añoraba, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás y no quería aceptar que amaba a Harry Potter, su otro mejor amigo el que era como su hermano.

Harry se tumbo en su cama y se quedo allí bocabajo con los ojos cerrados quería quitar ese beso de su mente pero sobre todo las palabras de ella, pero no dejaban de sonar en su cabeza esa frase que él quería escuchar pero sin embargo no iba dirigida a él, sino a su mejor amigo, y no podía hacer nada, ya lo sabia sabía que debía olvidarla que no podía quererla pero el ver que ella volvía con Ron y que le decía que lo amaba era mucho para él, lo sabia desde que se dio cuenta, sabia que eso le traería demasiados problemas y uno de ellos era el tener que callarlo y fingir alegrase por sus dos mejores amigos.

Pensando en eso se quedo dormido, y soñó con el pasillo que lo llevaba a esa sala en la que estaban el dibujo de los cuatro animales representantes de Howarts, en las paredes y el fénix en el techo, toco una de las paredes y se vio un brillo, pero de repente cuando iba a ver que había detrás de ese dibujo fue transportado a otro lugar que conocía muy bien, y escucho esa voz susurrante llamarlo una vez mas.

-_Harry, Harry ayúdame, no puedo hacerlo solo, necesito...-_pero no pudo escuchar lo que esa voz necesitaba, no podía diferenciar si era de hombre o de mujer, no podía identificar quien era, no podía saber nada, solo se veía a si mismo en el departamento de misterios en la sala de la muerte en donde se encontraba el velo.

Harry vio una figura que se movía en las sombras se fijo bien y vio que era él mismo, el que le devolvía la mirada se quedo parado cuando su otro yo le hablo:

-Me necesitas para ayudarle.-

Harry no respondió se fijo más en esa persona, y se dio cuenta de que iba entero de negro, y su mirada era fría y sin rastro de ningún sentimiento.

Se fijo en sus ojos y eran negros como la noche y entonces se dio cuenta de que era lo que pasaba, este le volvió a hablar y le dijo:

-Yo soy lo que necesitas sin mi no podrás ayudarle.-

-Tal vez no quiera ayudarle.- dijo Harry.

-Bueno eso lo decidirás tu, pero quiero que sepas que yo ganare al final, estoy dentro de ti y tu me aceptas porque sabes que me necesitas, y además sientes igual que yo te sientes solo, sin nadie, traicionado, sientes odio dentro de ti, y quieres venganza, es lo que mas deseas, y si me dejas lo podemos conseguir, puedo darte lo que mas deseas vengarte de todos los que nos han hecho sufrir.- dijo este y Harry se dio cuenta de que tenia razón ese era su deseo mas profundo vengarse de los que odiaba.

-Tu sabes que tengo razón, nosotros somos uno, y yo te brindo mi poder, que es mas fuerte que ninguno que puedas desear y lo sabes sino él no estaría interesado en mi, es decir en ti, en nosotros.- volvió a hablar su otro yo.

-¿Desde cuando...?.- Harry no termino la frase cuando el ya se la estaba contestando:

-¿Quieres saberlo de verdad, puede que te duela recordar algo que yo hice que olvidaras para que tu dolor no creciera mas.- dijo su otro yo.

-Si quiero saberlo.- dijo este seguro e intrigado por eso que había podido olvidar.

El escenario cambio, y se veía a un niño en un parque solo apartado de los demás chicos no tendría mas de nueve años, estaba apoyado en un palo de un columpio y estaba enfadado, por algo que el no savia, se fijo en el chico y vio que una niña se le acercaba estaba también muy enfadada y se quedo quieta en otro de los palos que sujetaba el columpio.

Harry se fijo en como la niña comenzaba a llorar y el niño se acercaba a ella y le dijo:

-¿Que te sucede?- la niña se levanto y lo miro, se fijo en el chico que tenía delante y le dijo:

-Ellos me quitaron mi muñeca.- el niño miro a donde señalaba la niña y vio a unos críos con una muñeca en sus manos y riéndose.

-Dudley.- dijo el niño mirando a un chico regordete que estaba con unos amigos, Harry se dio cuenta de que ese era el mismo de pequeño, y se vio a si mismo acercarse a su primo y decirle:

-Dásela no es tuya o se lo digo a tía Petunia.- dijo el niño mirándolo serio.

-No quiero y me da igual sabes que mi madre me creerá a mi antes que a ti.- dijo este riéndose.

Harry pequeño intento quitarle la muñeca pero no lo consiguió y los amigos de su primo lo cogieron entre dos y lo agarraron y Dudley comenzó a pegarle, Harry estaba muy enfadado, sentía como su sangre caía, por su labio partido por culpa de su primo, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse y el Harry mayor pudo escuchar lo que pensaba el mas joven:

-Quisiera poder vengarme, quiero que muera por el daño que me ha hecho durante estos años, quiero verlo sufrir.-

Harry pequeño levanto la vista cuando lo soltaron los amigos de Dudley, y se dio cuenta de que alguien mayor estaba allí, lo levantaron de un brazo sin ningún esfuerzo y además con mucha violencia, y vio a su tía Petunia regañándolo por haber robado la muñeca a la niña, el pequeño estaba tan enfadado porque lo culpaban por algo que no había echo.

En el cielo se pudieron divisar unas nubes negras, y al rededor del pequeño Harry se levantaba un pequeño aire.

Harry estaba tan pendiente del crió que se olvido de la pequeña niña que estaba allí, hasta que oyó un grito proveniente de la dirección en la que se encontraba la niña.

Harry vio como para su sorpresa un hombre encapuchado agarraba a la niña del cuello, y se fijo en como la niña lloraba, el Harry mas joven al verla llorar, se acerco a ese hombre y le exigía que soltara a la niña.

El hombre lo empujo, y el pequeño Harry cayo al suelo, lo miro enfurecido al ver que el hombre sacaba un palo y de el salía un rayo y le daba a la pequeña y esta comenzaba a gritar.

Harry entonces se dio cuenta de que era un mago y además un mortinfago, por como disfrutaba torturando a la niña, volvió su atención al pequeño Harry y vio como este se levantaba y su pelo se elevaba entonces el mago se paro en seco y dijo:

-Harry Potter, no puede ser.- el crió formo algo parecido a una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba terror, y dijo:

-Pues lo es, soy yo.- y levanto una mano, y el hombre comenzó retorcerse en el suelo mientras sangraba, y gritaba, y Harry vio con terror como el pequeño disfrutaba lo que hacia, eso era imposible el no podía ser ese, no podía haber echo eso, no nunca se lo perdonaría no.

Vio como la niña lo miraba asustada y como los demás muggels también lo hacían, y después para su espanto vio como el pequeño alzaba su mano y el cuerpo del hombre desaparecía dejando en donde había estado un pequeño llavero que el Harry pequeño cogió y dijo:

-Lo guardare me servirá para recordarlo siempre, para demostrar que soy especial a los demás, mejor y superior.-

Harry se horrorizo de esas palabras, y se quedo helado cuando vio que aparecían unos magos alrededor de los presentes y gritaban todos al unísono:

_-Obliviate_.- Se lo lanzaron a todos menos a Harry niño.

Harry vio como desaparecían todos, y se fijo en que el niño ya no se reía, sino que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-¿Que he hecho, ¿como hice eso?- estaba asustado dejo caer lo que tenia en su mano estaba aterrorizado, se fijo en la gente que había allí, y al ver a su tía Petunia se acerco a ella llorando, esta lo aparto, y el pequeño se fue a su casa corriendo, mientras lloraba, pudo escuchar como llamaban a la niña:

-Hermione venga vayámonos que ya es la hora.-

El Harry mayor se fijo en la niña y vio que esta no recordaba nada de lo que había visto, de repente la imagen cambio y se encontró en su antigua alacena y vio como el pequeño Harry estaba acurrucado y aterrorizado, y escucho la voz de su otro yo decirle:

-Tuve que quitarte ese recuerdo, porque te quedaste en estado de sock, no te movías solo te reprochabas lo que habías echo y el porque y como había pasado.-

Harry negó con la cabeza eso no podía ser cierto el no podía haber matado a nadie, y menos con esa edad, no era posible.

-Es verdad, en ese momento me aceptaste en ti, y ya no puedes evitar que forme parte de ti.- dijo su otro yo sonriendo.

Harry lo miro y dijo:

-No, no dejare que eso pase, no lo permitiré.-

-Me necesitas y lo sabes, y ahora no estas en condiciones de resistirte a mí, estás demasiado hundido en tus sentimientos como para oponerte a mi salida.- Harry oyó la risa de su otro yo, y sintió miedo.

Harry se despertó sobresaltado, sonrió y se dirigió a un espejo y al verse en el, acentuó más su sonrisa, una sonrisa fría sin sentimiento, una sonrisa que helaría a cualquiera, solo que sus ojos seguían siendo de su color habitual, y dijo:

-Ya lo conseguí, ahora veras como se hacen las cosas, ya esta el proceso terminado, ya me aceptaste otra vez, y ahora volvemos a ser uno, y yo soy el fuerte ahora.-

Harry se metió en el baño y se ducho se vistió y se fijo en que Draco no estaba en la habitación al mirar la hora entendió el porque eran las 8:55 eso le dejaba cinco minutos para no llegar tarde a sus clases.

Cogió su mochila y se la echo al hombro y salio corriendo hacia su clase de Dcao, ese día era su primera clase.

Draco se fijo en los alumnos de Gryfindor y no vio a Harry entre ellos, cuando se levanto lo vio dormido, y como era muy temprano no lo despertó, ahora estaba extrañado de que Harry no apareciera por ninguna parte, y la clase acababa de empezar.

Estaba más pendiente de la puerta que de lo que decían los profesores, hasta que la profesora se acerco a el mientras hablaba con los demás alumnos y dijo:

-Y a mí me gustaría que mis alumnos me prestaran atención cuando estoy hablando.- Draco pensando que no iba con el no hizo ni caso, hasta que ella grito:

-SEÑOR MALFOY SE PUEDE SAVER QUE HAY DE INTERESANTE EN LA PUERTA PARA NO PRESTARME ATENCION.- Draco pego tal salto de la silla que esta se cayo, y todos comenzaron a reír, mientras que el miraba enfadado a su profesora.

-Yo, lo siento.- dijo este cogiendo su silla.

-Explíqueme lo que estaba explicando.- dijo esta.

Draco abrió mucho los ojos no tenia ni idea de que estaba hablando su profesora, miro hacia otro lado y vio a Granger mirando también hacia la puerta, pero no fue el único en darse cuenta.

-Profesora Granger tampoco esta atendiendo y a ella no le dice nada.- dijo Pansy, y tanto Draco como Ron le dedicaron una mirada de odio a Pansy, esta les devolvió una sonrisa como respuesta.

-Genial, SE PUEDE SAVER QUE HACE SEÑORITA GRANGER, Y QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE TIENE ESA PUERTA DE INTERESANTE.- dijo esta mirando hacia Hermione, esta al escuchar su apellido volteo a ver a su profesora, y se sonrojo, era la primera vez que algún profesor le llamaba la atención por algo.

-Quiero que me digan que estaba explicando y quiero que lo hagan ya.- dijo esta mirando a Hermione muy enfadada.

Hermione no sabia que decir al igual que Draco estaba igual de perdida pensando donde se había metido Harry.

Ninguno de los contestaba todo estaba en tal silencio que cuando la puerta se abrió todos lo escucharon y miraron hacia ella.

Si Harry esperaba pasar desapercibido se llevo un chasco al ver a todos mirando hacia donde el se encontraba, Lupin lo miro también pero sintió algo extraño, y se dio cuenta de que ese no era el mismo Harry de siempre, su mirada era fría y distante, Harry lo miro y dijo:

-Perdón por el retraso me quede dormido.- Hermione, miro a Harry esa no era su voz de siempre, parecía distante y fría, no tenia nada de la suavidad y el encanto de siempre.

Harry se dirigió a su sitio al lado de Ron, ya que nadie le decía nada, soltó su mochila y la profesora le dijo:

-Vale muy bien si ahora les da gusto a los señores volveré con lo que estaba explicando y si los pillo distraídos una sola vez mas se quedaran castigados, entendido Malfoy y Granger.- los dos asintieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, Harry desvió su mirada hacia Draco, y vio a Pansy que le sonreía, este le devolvió la sonrisa, y la chica se dio cuenta de que algo no iba bien, esa no era la sonrisa de Potter, esa parecía mas una sonrisa que provenía del antiguo Malfoy.

-Bueno hoy os voy a hablar del hechizo Difendio este hechizo es sumamente difícil, y peligroso, hoy solo os daremos la teoría mañana aremos la practica, del hechizo.

Harry no prestaba atención estaba mas pendiente de Hermione, al verla a los ojos este desvió la mirada, por completo, y la poso en una hoja, en la que comenzó a escribir algo, Hermione se fijo en el, cuando la profesora dejo de dictar y vio que él seguía escribiendo lo que fuese que escribía, se acerco disimuladamente para echar una ojeada, y vio lo que escribía el chico.

_-Hechizo Difendio, un hechizo sumamente difícil, (ja), este hechizo consiste en un fuerte hechizo de desarme que si no se hace bien puede llegar a fracturar a tu oponente gravemente (¿Que tiene eso de malo, para eso es tu oponente.)._

_Sin embargo hay una manera para hacer que este hechizo sea mucho mas poderoso de lo que es, (cosa que nuestra profesora no ha mencionado.), al hacer con la varita un movimiento en forma de interrogante este hechizo multiplica tu potencia consiguiendo así, un seguro efecto, y dejar a tu oponente sin poder levantarse._

_Este hechizo es muy complicado en la parte en que tienes que concéntrate en cuanta potencia quieres poner al hechizo, si quieres desarmar solo a una persona el poder que utilizas para tu hechizo tiene que ser menor, si por el contrario quieres desarmar a mas de un oponente el poder del hechizo tiene que ser mayor, al igual que si tu oponente es demasiado poderoso, no podrás desarmarlo a no ser que tu potencia de hechizo sea de una gran magnitud.-_

Harry dejo de escribir, sobre ese hechizo, y comenzó a escribir algo que dejo a Hermione un poco desconcertada Harry estaba escribiendo algo que no podía entender.

_- Actasura meditaria desternia semaria, escondiar terminus Sadacar sadias sacurtiar sastear, saesainus saestur niosis, nestuar nemenis nesiria condias, defiaris tartosia, saes il portus seistia nimbarsta, castigus imperian formis tortuas, mis dasaias castirias martias.-_ Hermione al leer esto no entendió nada, Harry dejo de escribir y ella se volvió rápidamente para que el no se diera cuenta de que ella lo estaba espiando.


	24. Viaje al ministerio

_**Viaje al ministerio.**_

Harry corto el trozo de pergamino y se lo guardo en la túnica, y después presto atención o aparento prestarla pues en su cabeza rondaban demasiadas cosas, estaba deseando que terminaran las clases y solo habían echo mas que empezar.

Harry se apoyo en uno de sus brazos mientras los demás copiaban, el ya lo había escrito todo y sin falta de todo ese rollo, hasta había escrito como hacer que el hechizo fuera mas potente, espero a que la clase acabase, y sin esperar a nadie, cogió su mochila y se la colgó al hombro y salio corriendo, al llegar a herbó logia, Ginny salía de clase, acompañada por Luna que ese día tenían la clase juntas Harry se acerco corriendo y dijo:

-Hola Ginny, adiós.- y cogiendo a Luna de la mano echo a correr con ella, Ron, y Hermione lo vieron de lejos como corría con la chica rubia cogida de la mano, y muy desconcertada.

Ginny los miro mientras se iban y dijo:

-¿A donde va y porque se lleva a Luna con él?- pregunto esta mirando a su hermano sin entender.

-No lo se, pero no te niego que me gustaría saberlo.- dijo este mirando hacia donde ellos se habían ido.

-Vaya ustedes vuelven a estar juntos.- dijo Ginny viendo a Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano:- felicidades a ambos.- dijo esta y después paso al lado de ellos y siguió su camino hacia su siguiente clase.

Natacha y Neville los alcanzaron y dijeron:

-¿Donde esta Harry?-

-Se acaba de llevar a Luna corriendo.- dijo Ron.

-Ah vale.- dijo Natacha lanzándole una mirada significativa a Ron, este desvió la mirada y no dijo nada.

Harry se paro y abrió la puerta de unos de los invernaderos hizo que Luna entrara y le dijo:

-Esta noche voy a ir al departamento de misterios ¿quieres venir?-

Luna estaba tomando aire por la carrera, y no hablo inmediatamente, espero a que ella cogiera aire y ella le dijo:

-Si, por supuesto eso no se pregunta.-

Harry le sonrió, pero al igual que Pansy Luna se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa no era la misma y le dijo:

-¿Te pasa algo Harry?- Harry la miro extrañado y le dijo:

-No me pasa nada, no te preocupes ahora escúchame que no quiero llegar tarde a otra clase, mas, aunque la verdad es que me aburro demasiado, bueno ese no es el tema, la cosa es que te espero esta noche a las diez en nuestra sala, me da igual si hay y no alguien, nos vamos a aparecer en el ministerio.- dijo este.

-Pero a esa hora todavía abra gente.- dijo Luna.

-Ya lo se pero es lo que quiero, quiero hablar con Scrimgeour, le voy a decir que si me quiere tener debe de ayudarme el a mi.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Harry tu crees que te deje entrar en el departamento de misterios.-

-Créeme lo hará.- dijo este, y por su cara Luna se dio cuenta de que él lo conseguiría así fuera lo ultimo que hiciera, y esa expresión le dio miedo.

Harry y Luna se despidieron y él se fue a su clase en los invernaderos, a Luna le toco correr la maratón para llegar a Transformaciones.

La señora Sprout acababa de llegar cuando Harry entro en la clase, se sentó en su sitio habitual y Ron le dijo:

-¿Que pasaba?-

-Que quería que me besara antes de que empezara la clase.- dijo este sin mas, y noto como Ron apretaba sus puños, y una sonrisa se le dibujo en los labios, ese pelirrojo no sabia lo que había echo.

Hermione lo miro sorprendida por su respuesta, pero no hizo nada que denotara que a ella le importaba lo mas mínimo esa noticia.

Y eso a Harry le sentó muy pero que muy mal.

Llego la hora de comer y Harry se sentó con ellos, hablaba con Ron como si nada, y a Hermione la ignoraba igual que ella a el, Ron no se había enterado de lo de Voldemort así que era evidente que ella no se lo había contado.

De repente Harry se acordó de la carta que le había entregado su profesor de pociones, y dejo de comer, y se fue, sin decir nada a nadie.

Subió donde su torre, dijo la contraseña y se fue a su cuarto.

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa nada agradable todas sus cosas estaban regadas por el suelo, se acerco a su baúl, y busco en este el sobre, y lo encontró y estaba cerrado por lo tanto no era eso lo que estaban buscando, entonces de ¿que se trataba, ¿que era lo que él tenia que podrían querer, al no descubrir que le faltara nada dejo de preocuparse por el momento para preocuparse por lo que traía la carta.

_-Estimado señor Potter, aquí le escribo para darle alguna información sobre lo que le pasa, es necesario que usted vea a la señorita Annie Hester, ella le dará mas información de la que yo le puedo dar, debido a que Albus Dumbledore la nombro vuestra protectora, es decir suya y del señor Malfoy, no se si lo sabrá ya o no, pero el joven Malfoy esta destinado a tener también sus poderes, también he de informarle, de algo que Albus no debe de haberle contado, es sobre algunas cosas raras que le pueden estar pasando, como no saber lo que hace en algunos momentos, eso puede ser posible porque un poder que tiene en su interior salga a la luz, es demasiado potente, pero Albus tenia la esperanza que con el tiempo usted pudiera controlarlo y desecharlo, debido a que si usted acepta ese poder, podría pasarle algo peligroso, su cuerpo esta recibiendo el poder de los protectores, o los guardianes como prefiera llamarlo, y es necesario que el poder que prevalezca en usted sea ese y no el otro, que perteneció a Salazar Slytherin._

_Albus y yo estuvimos intentando averiguar como es posible que tu tuvieras ese poder, y no Voldemort que era y es el heredero de Slytherin._

_Albus fue el encargado de quedarse a protegerte porque el era tu guardián y el del señor Malfoy, pero yo que fui informado de esto años después me dedique a recabar información, de donde podía, no me siento orgulloso de muchas cosas que he tenido que hacer en el trayecto de averiguar como poder ayudaros a vuestra causa, pero lo he hecho con el único propósito de acabar con todo lo que esta pasando, no puedo informarle de nada mas, ya que Albus no me dijo nada mas, lo que si necesito, es que busques a esa mujer y le preguntes de todo esto, es importante, y por ultimo decirte que lamento mucho pero no puedo decirte quien soy no por el momento, pero espero poder hacerlo algún día_.-

Harry sonrió y después de repasar la carta dijo:

-Me parece que eso ya no será posible, después de todo con este poder podré vengarme de él, y de todos los demás, es mucho mejor así.-

Harry se acerco a la cama y cogió el libro que leía con Luna lo abrió y busco una página en concreto, y tras mirarla una vez más, dijo:

-Esta noche sabré que secreto ocultas.- cerro el libro bruscamente y salio de su cuarto.

Harry iba bajando las escaleras pensando en que tendría que hacer un fuerte hechizo, para poder salir de Howarts, desapareciéndose de allí, ya no le importaba que lo vieran o no, y no era cierto que le iba a decir a Scrimgeour que el accedía, en realidad iba a entrar sin necesidad de hablar con el.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con Ron que estaba hablando con Luna y escucho como le decía:

-¿Estas con él?-

-No te incumbe Weasley.- dijo esta intentando pasar.

-Si y sabes porque.- dijo él.

-No, no lo se y me da igual, sabes que ya no me gustas después de ver como eres en realidad ya no me importa lo más mínimo nada que tenga que ver contigo.- dijo esta y al ver a Harry le sonrió y dijo:

-Hola, esta mañana tenías prisa, y me gustaría hablar contigo de algunas cosas de esta noche.-

-Bueno pero es mejor que lo vaya preparando yo solo.- dijo este mientras se acercaba y le sonreía, Ron los miraba a ambos, y estaba deseando saber que pasaría esa noche entre ellos.

-Bueno pero mira ver lo que haces.- dijo esta y Harry le guiño un ojo y le dijo:

-Tranquila estoy seguro de que disfrutaras, y además tendré mucho cuidado seguro que será tu primera vez.- Ron abrió mucho los ojos, deseando matar a Harry, pero en eso no se podía meter después de todo a él le daba demasiada vergüenza decir que le gustaba Lunática Lovegoob delante de todos, pero Harry no había tenido reservas al hacerlo.

Lo que Ron no savia es que a el nunca le había gustado Luna.

Harry le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:

-Recuerda, aquí a las diez.- dijo este sonriéndole.

-Vale.- Luna se dirigió hacia la escalera del cuarto de las chicas y él le dijo:

-Mejor no, mejor será que vayamos a las once, será mas seguro ya te explicare.- dijo este sonriendo y se dirigió a la puerta de esa torre, Harry salio sonriendo de satisfacción al ver la cara de Ron, de seguro que su amigo estaba pensando en todo menos en lo que en realidad iba a pasar.

Llego a la biblioteca estaba buscando a Draco necesitaba que el hablase con su profesora de Dcao, el no quería saber nada de ella, y le daba igual lo que le tuviese que decir.

Lo encontró detrás de una de las estanterías con un libro sobre pociones como pudo leer, al llegar a el muchas cabezas se giraron esperando bronca, como siempre que se veían esos dos.

-Oye necesito que hables con Hester.- dijo este Draco levanto la vista del libro y dijo:

-Se pide por favor lo savias verdad.-

-Si, pero como esto nos incumbe a los dos da igual ese detalle.-

-Tienes razón hablare con ella esta noche luego te veré en la habitación.-

-No creo que nos podamos ver, ya te contare.- dijo este dándose la vuelta.

-Vale.-

Harry estaba casi cerca de la puerta cuando Draco proceso lo que le acababa de decir, cerro el libro lo dejo de cualquier forma y se fue a por su mochila cuando vio que este iba a salir dijo:

-Harry Potter espera ahí, tienes que explicarme eso.-

-Ahora no Draco, ya te lo contare.-

-Ja que te los has creído.- Draco lo siguió y los de la biblioteca se quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver lo que habían cambiado esos dos.

Draco iba al lado de Harry, y este decidió contarle lo que tenia pensado hacer esa noche, después de todo el lo había ayudado mucho con la oclumancia.

-¿Pero estas seguro que eso es buena idea?-

-No lo se pero lo voy a averiguar, no tengo nada que perder por intentar averiguar que me dicen esas voces que escucho.- dijo este y vio como Draco se quedaba pensando y después de un rato dijo:

-Dices que Lovegood también las oye ¿verdad?-

-Si, y no entiendo porque ella y yo las oímos y los demás no.- dijo este que eso todavía le rondaba en la cabeza.

-Bueno los dos habéis visto la muerte de cerca, ¿no es así?-

-Si, pero Neville también y él no me ha dicho que escuchara ninguna voz.- dijo este que ya había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-¿Le has preguntado directamente a el?- pregunto este.

-No directamente no, pero...-

-No has pensado que puede que no dijera nada para que no creyeran que esta loco, después de todo escuchar voces en el mundo mágico tampoco es nada bueno.- dijo este.

-Ya me lo habían comentado Ron, y Hermione en una ocasión.- dijo este recordando su segundo año.

-Bueno, el caso es que deberías de preguntarle si oyó algo ese día detrás del velo.- dijo este y después añadió:- y mira por donde podemos hacerlo ahora mismo.- acababa de ver a Neville con un libro entre sus manos, seguramente de herbó logia.

-Neville espera.- gritaron los dos chicos a la vez, Neville pego un bote del susto y al verlos correr hacia el dijo:

-¿Que he hecho?-

-¿Hacer, nada, solo quería hacerte una pregunta, que me ronda en la cabeza si no te importa mucho la verdad.- dijo Harry mirando al chico, regordete que tenia enfrente.

-Bueno, dime, ¿de que se trata? -

-Bueno el caso es...- Harry miro a su alrededor, cogió a Neville y lo aparto hacia un rincón para que no los escuchara nadie, Draco los siguió y después dijo:- necesito que me digas si te acuerdas de la noche que pasemos en el ministerio.- dijo este.

-Si, no he podido olvidarla.- dijo este recordando todo lo que pasaron ese día.

-¿Y recuerdas la sala en la que bueno, en la que mi padrino murió?- dijo este mirando hacia otro lado, sintió un gran dolor dentro, y eso supuestamente no podía pasar, el no podía sentir dolor ante nada, para eso servia el poder de la oscuridad además de para otras cosas mucho mas gratificantes como la venganza.

-Si, me acuerdo, pero no quiero hablar de esto.- dijo Neville mirándolo.

-Ya bueno una pregunta mas es que necesito saber si tu escuchaste voces en esa sala.-

-Harry claro que las escuche había mucha gente.- dijo este.

-No, no me refiero a eso, quiero decir que si escuchaste voces procedentes del velo, por el que cayó mi padrino.- dijo este y vio como Neville abría mucho los ojos y dijo:

-No se que quieres decir yo no escuche nada.-

-Lo digo porque yo las escuche y Luna también y es muy importante que me digas si tu los escuchaste o no.- dijo este mirándolo ahora a los ojos.

Neville se sintió muy presionado, y al ver a los ojos de Harry, se quedo estático y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, no le gustaba nada recordar lo que había escuchado en esa sala.

Había sentido miedo terror al escuchar la voz de su abuelo, hablarle, y estaba seguro de que era el él que le había hablado reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar.

Harry no le dijo nada mas tan solo un gracias y tanto el como Draco se fueron de allí.

-Pues ya esta, misterio resuelto.- dijo Draco.

-Si, eso si, pero ¿quien es quien nos habla, ¿y que es lo que quiere?- pregunto este mas para si que para Draco que estaba a su lado.

Harry y Draco llegaron a su sala común y se fueron a su cuarto a su cuarto para seguir hablando y tras estar hablando un buen rato Draco dijo:

-Yo voy también.- Harry se incorporo en su cama y lo miro y dijo:

-De eso nada, lo que vamos a hacer es un delito, me voy a meter en el ministerio sin permiso de nadie, a mi puede que no me pase nada pero en tu caso es muy diferente.-

-Me da igual, tengo curiosidad por ese velo, y quiero saber que es lo que pasa con el.- dijo Draco y se levanto de la cama y añadió:- a las once en la sala.- y se fue de su habitación, dejando a Harry un poco mucho desconcertado, por la actitud de Draco.

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro cuando vio entrar a Luna en esta, se fijo en que se dirigía a una de las estanterías y decidió hablar con ella, necesitaba aclarar las cosas con su amiga, porque aunque le pareciera extraño echaba de menos las locuras de esa chica.

Se levanto y se dirigió a donde la había visto, al llegar se encontró con que estaba apoyada en una de las estanterías escuchando una conversación de alguien y se acercó a ella y le dijo en bajito:

-Si alguien te ve así van a pensar que no tramas nada bueno Lovegood.- Luna se giro y al ver de quien se trataba se puso el dedo en los labios y dijo en el mismo tono:

-Ahora después hablamos, espera.- y siguió escuchando la conversación.

Hermione se dispuso a escuchar lo que Luna escuchaba, y oyó a Parkinson decir:

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Pero el que, yo ya no se que mas hacer, para que ese idiota caiga en la trampa.- dijo la voz de otra chica, que ninguna de las dos pudo diferenciar, por alguna extraña razón.

-Pues debes de ingeniártelas, para que nos ayude, es imprescindible, que nos acabe ayudando.-

-Bueno, ¿y porque no buscamos a otro?-

-No hay nadie que este tan cerca de él.- dijo Parkinson como acabando esa cuestión.

-¿Y que tal Granger?-

-Ella es imposible, además ella es indispensable para lo que va a pasar, no ves que es la clave para que él acceda, si no la utilizamos a ella no funcionara, y le es demasiado leal, mas de lo que yo me pensaba, voy a tener que ser mas drástica en mis métodos.-

Hermione miro a Luna y esta a ella, y siguieron escuchando lo que decían.

-Bueno pues ya solo me queda una baza y que dios quiera que funcione sino no se que voy a hacer para que caiga.-

-Bueno pues adelante inténtalo, sino sale pues tendremos que buscar otra manera, por cierto, necesito que no le cuentes a nadie lo de Draco, nuestro señor no se puede enterar que él y Harry se hablan, le podría costar muy caro a Draco, y yo estoy metida en esto para que a él no le pase nada.- dijo Parkinson.

-Tranquila no le voy a decir nada, pero espero que al menos yo reciba mi recompensa.- dijo la otra chica.

-¿Y cual es, ¿Qué es lo que le has pedido a cambio de ayudarlo?-

-Que me de a Potter, es lo único que quiero.- dijo la chica.

-De verdad es lo que quieres, pero él no querrá saber nada de ti.- dijo Parkinson.

-Bueno para eso están las pociones de amor.-

-Bueno haz lo que quieras pero recuerda que el plazo, para que esto empiece es después de las vacaciones de semana santa.-

-Si ya lo se, se que se me acaba el plazo, y créeme que no me hace gracia.-

-Pues ya nos veremos y me cuentas que tal va todo.-

-Vale.-

Parkinson se dirigió hacia el lado donde se encontraban Luna y Hermione, y estas al escuchar los pasos, abrieron mucho los ojos y echaron a correr, salieron de la biblioteca las dos lo mas rápido que pudieron, y al llegar a un pasillo, ya cansada dejaron de correr, y las dos se apoyaron en una de las paredes, Luna se dejo caer al suelo, cansada, y Hermione se quedo apoyada en la pared.

Después de un rato Hermione dijo:

-Menos mal que lo que hacia era leer, un libro de la biblioteca no me gustaría tener que ir a por mis cosas ahora, la señora Pince debe de estar muy enfadada por nuestra gran salida de allí.-

-Ya, yo por si acaso no pisare la biblioteca en unos cuantos días.- dijo Luna.

-¿A que se referían, ¿y quien era la otra chica que estaba con Parkinson?-

-He llegado a la conclusión de que debe de ser alguien del club de fan de Harry.- dijo Luna poniéndose de pie.

-Ya yo también, pero ¿quien?- dijo Hermione mientras las dos caminaban a la sala común.

-No lo se, pero lo voy a averiguar, no puedo dejar que se salgan con la suya.-

-Pero tenemos que averiguar a quien quieren engañar, para que las ayuden.-

-Si, tiene que ser alguien cercano a nosotros ¿pero quien?- Luna y Hermione no hablaron mas hasta llegar a la sala común y Luna le dijo.

-¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Hermione la miro y le dijo:

-Yo quería que volviéramos a ser como antes, hecho de menos tú amistad y no quiero que nos peleemos por Ron.- dijo esta y Luna la miro y le dijo:

-Vale, pero debes de saber que vas a tener que cuidarlo, yo estoy enamorada de él, y voy a luchar por conseguirlo, así que en lo que respecta a Ron no pienso rendirme.-

Hermione la miro sorprendida y le dijo:

-Vale, tranquila que lo cuidare bien.- dijo esta y Luna le sonrió y las dos se abrazaron.

Harry bajaba en ese momento a la sala común y al verlas se quedo un poco desconcertado, luego bajo de un salto los escalones que le quedaban y las dos chicas se separaron y él se acerco a ellas y dijo:

-Hola Luna.- Luna le sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal?-

-Bueno luego tengo que hablar contigo, he descubierto algo, por cierto recuerda que a las once hemos quedado.-

-Tranquilo que no se me olvidaría nunca.- Harry le sonrió y se fue de la sala común, eran las nueve la hora de la cena, Draco bajo al poco rato y al ver a las chicas les dijo:

-Hola.-

-Hola.- contestaron ambas, a ninguna le hacia gracia esa nueva relación que tenían Harry y Malfoy, pero estaban dispuesta a averiguar todo lo que pudieran.

Draco salio por el retrato y se dirigió a el despacho de su madrina para hablar con ella antes de irse con Harry y Luna al ministerio esa noche.

Al llegar llamo a la puerta y al no recibir respuesta la abrió, y se quedo muy parado, al ver a otra persona mas en ese despacho además de a su profesora.

Pero ellas no lo habían visto a él, así que cerró la puerta pero cuando se iba a ir cambio de idea y decidió escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Annie, no le conté nada porque sino Lucyus se abría enterado, además no creí que de verdad eso fuera a pasar, pero al ver a Draco desmayarse y despertarse llamando a Potter, comencé a dudar, me resulto extraño, y además esta el echo de que tu sabes que los Potter y yo no nos llevábamos demasiado bien, cuando nos diste esa llave decidimos que ellos se ocuparían de hacérsela llegar a ellos dos.-

-Pues no ha podido ser así ahora no se que vamos a hacer, ellos tienen que leer el dichoso mensaje y no sabemos donde esta la llave que necesito para que se abra la puerta.-

-Ellos ya saben quien eres tú.-

-Si, a Draco se lo conté yo, pero Harry se entero de otra manera menos agradable y no quiere saber nada de lo que tenga que ver conmigo.-

-Potter nunca cambiara, tenemos que actuar rápido nos queda muy poco tiempo acaso tres meses para que él comience a poner en funcionamiento sus planes.-

-Pues será mejor que nos demos prisa, tengo que encontrar esa dichosa llave de una vez por todas.-

-Si, y además conseguir que ese poder que Potter tiene no despierte por completo, espero que eso no pase, sino tendríamos mas problemas.-

-A ti te quería yo ver Narcisa- oyó Draco que Dumbledore decía.

-Albus.- dijo esta mirando a uno de los cuadros, al igual que Annie.

-¿A que te refieres con eso que dijiste, ¿y a que viene que Voldemort quiera ver a Harry?- pregunto este mirando a Narcisa

-Pues las dos cosas tienen relación, el caso es que él quiere que se convierta en su discípulo, es decir que quiere que él lo suceda cuando muera.-

-Pero ¿a que viene ese interés tan grande ahora, él sabía que Harry poseía ese poder desde hace mucho pero sin embargo no a sido hasta ahora que le pide que se le una.- dijo Dumbledore.

-Ya pero ahora ha visto que Potter puede aceptar su proposición.- dijo Narcisa.

-¿Como has dicho, ¿y como te has enterado tú de eso?-

-Me lo ha contado Severus, el confía en mi, y me a dicho que cuando vinieron a hablar con Potter él vio que el chico dudaba entre aceptar o no su propuesta, aunque al final dijo que no, pero dice que eso es lo que vio.-

-Bueno a mi lo que el piense ya me da igual no puedo creer que hiciera eso, él me lo prometió.- dijo Annie bajando la mirada.

Y ni Draco ni Annie se dieron cuenta de que Narcisa volvía la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya le dije que no tardaría en comprar los ingredientes que me pidió para su poción.- dijo esta.

-¿De que poción se trata?-

-Esta trabajando en una poción pero no me quiere decir cual es dice que eso no me interesa saberlo.- dijo esta y después se despidió y desapareció.

-Me preocupa eso de que puedan desaparecerse y aparecerse en Howarts cuando quieran.- dijo Dumbledore.

-No sabemos como lo han conseguido pero es peligroso.- dijo Annie.

-Sobre todo por Harry.- dijo Dumbledore y añadió:- no nos conviene que ahora él este tan interesado en Harry y menos que le ofrezca su ayuda para saber como utilizar ese poder, tengo que ingeniármelas para que Harry nunca sepa que con ese poder puede resucitar a alguien en concreto.- Draco abrió mucho los ojos no se esperaba que su madre hablara con Annie y con Dumbledore pero tampoco esperaba escuchar lo que acababa de oír se fue de allí, y se dirigió a la sala común eran las diez y media, y había quedado con Harry a las once.

Al llegar se sentó en uno de los sillones, al cabo de un rato entro Harry que no lo vio y se subió a su cuarto para preparar las cosas, y detrás de él entraron Hermione, Ron y Luna.

Las dos chicas hablaban mientras Ron se sentaba enfrente de Malfoy, y le dedicaba una mirada de no mucho agrado, Draco lo ignoro por completo no tenía ganas de pelearse con él.

Hermione se sentó cerca de Luna y esta le dijo:

-Puedo preguntarte algo.-

-Si dime.- dijo Luna soñadoramente.

-Ron me comento que os escucho hablando a ti y a Harry sobre una cita esta noche.- dijo esta.

-Así es hemos quedado a las once aquí, debe de estar apunto de bajar.- dijo esta mirando su reloj.

-Bueno lo mas seguro es que baje un poco mas tarde siempre le pasa como su reloj esta estropeado él se fía del reloj de su cuarto pero no sabe que esta atrasado cinco minutos.- dijo Hermione.

-Lo conoces muy bien.- dijo Luna y la miro.

-Si, no en balde hemos sido amigos desde hace siete años.-

-Si, no se porque seguís peleados por una estupidez, él me contó lo que paso.- dijo esta.

-Ya, me lo imaginaba, después de todo ahora eres tú su mejor amiga, yo ya no pinto nada en su vida.-

-Eso es por que tú quieres.-

-No, él ya no confía en mi me ha sacado de todo lo que tiene que ver con él, y en parte creo que es mejor así.- dijo esta bajando la mirada.

-Si eso es lo que piensas entonces no te lamentes mas, a no ser que creas que te estas engañando a ti misma, yo pienso igual que Malfoy referente a ti.- dijo esta y Hermione le iba a contestar cuando oyeron un ruido en una de las habitaciones de los chicos.

Todos se levantaron y Ron dijo.

-¿Que habrá armado ya Neville?-

-Pues no ha sido Neville he sido yo.- dijo Harry bajando las escaleras, y al llegar abajo miro a Draco y después a Luna y dijo:

-Ya es la hora chiquita ¿nos vamos?-

-Pues adelante.- dijo esta acercándose a Harry, este la sonrió, y la agarro por la cintura acercándola más a él.

Ella le sonrió y después miro a Draco y dijo.

-No esperaras que te coja igual.-

Draco cambio su cara y dijo.

-Ni lo sueñes Potter, dime a donde vamos y ya esta.-

-No, para ir tendrás que agarrarte a mí.- dijo este.

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Intenta desaparecerte.- dijo este sin más, Draco cerro los ojos y al abrirlos vio que seguía en el mismo sitio y dijo:

-Ves, solo tienes una opción y si quieres venir será mejor que te agarres de mí.-

-Pues si no hay más remedio.- este se acerco a Harry y lo cogió de la manga y Harry miro a Luna y le dijo:

-Esto no te va a gustar, pero será la primera vez que lo hagas.-

-Así es, y confío en ti por completo.- dijo esta.

-Pues haya vamos.-

Hermione y Ron los miraron a los tres y vieron como de repente todo a su alrededor cambiaba, se encontraban en un vestíbulo, en donde había en el centro una fuente que todos reconocieron como la fuente de la unión mágica del ministerio.

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hermione.

-¿Pero que hacemos aquí, ¿Cómo narices es que hemos llegado?-

Harry abrió los ojos soltó a Luna y Draco lo soltó a él y cuando este fijo su mirada en Hermione Draco dijo:

-Vale ahora explícame como narices es que ellos están aquí.-

-Eso me gustaría a mí saber, esto no debería de estar pasando así.-

-Pues esta pasando.- dijo Luna.

-Ya lo veo, bueno ya esta echo así que da igual venga vamos nos pueden ver.- dijo Harry y comenzó a andar hacia el ascensor.

Luna y Draco lo siguieron y Hermione y Ron después de mirarse también.

Cuando estos entraron en el ascensor este se cerro y Harry marco el numero ninguno hablaba, todos estaban en silencio, al llegar abajo Harry salio y se dirigió a donde se había dirigido la primera vez que fueron allí.

Llego a la sala rotatoria donde había un montón de puertas, al llegar allí, Harry se paro en el centro y los demás con él.

Cerró los ojos y se quedo esperando, después de un rato lo abrió y se dirigió a una de las puertas al abrirla, se encontró con la sala que buscaba, estaba en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, y podía ver a la perfección el velo en el centro de la habitación, Harry se quedo en la puerta parado recordando cada instante de lo que sucedió esa noche que quería olvidar.

Luna le agarro la mano con fuerza y este la miro y dijo:

-Vamos.- los dos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras y al poner un pie en el primer escalón Harry y Luna comenzaron a escuchar las voces que escuchaban cada vez que entraban en esa sala.

Harry llego al final de la escalera, y comenzó a rodear la tarima donde se encontraba el velo, Hermione, Draco y Ron estaban al fondo de la escalera viendo lo que los dos chicos hacían.

Harry se paro en un punto en concreto y vio que fue ese el sitio desde donde el lo contemplo todo.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y al abrirlos, Hermione y los demás se estremecieron.

Harry se acercó a la tarima y esa voz que no dejaba de llamarlo le dijo:

_-Ayúdame solo tú puedes hacerlo, te necesito, Harry eres el único que puede ayudarme_.-

Harry sonrió con suficiencia, y se subió a la tarima y ante los ojos de todos él saco su varita y dijo:

-Ahora veras lo que yo puedo hacer, y a lo que tu te negabas, este es el resultado de haberme aceptado en ti.-

Harry hizo unos movimientos con su varita y dijo en alto:

_- Actasura meditaria desternia semaria, escondiar terminus Sadacar sadias sacurtiar sastear, saesainus saestur niosis, nestuar nemenis nesiria condias, defiaris tartosia, saes il portus seistia nimbarsta, castigus imperian formis tortuas, mis dasaias castirias martias.-_

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Harry no lo hagas, eso es muy peligroso, no lo hagas no debes intentarlo.-

Luna la miro al igual que los demás, menos Harry que seguía haciendo cosas raras con su varita, Hermione al ver que él no la escuchaba echo a correr justo cuando una luz comenzaba a salir del velo y envolvía a Harry, esta consiguió subir a la tarima justo cuando la neblina estaba apunto de desaparecer, Hermione se agarro a Harry y esta se disolvió por completo y los dos desaparecieron ante los otros tres espectadores.

Luna corrió hacia la tarima y dijo:

-Estúpida, ella no podía ir, ahora puede ser peor.-

-¿Pero que a sido eso?- dijeron Ron y Draco a la vez.

-Ese era un hechizo para abrir una de las puertas de la muerte en este caso la del velo, no sabía que Harry había conseguido el hechizo para abrirla.- dijo Luna mirando haber si podía ver donde estaban, pero sin éxito alguno.


	25. Detras del velo

_**Detrás del velo.**_

Harry estaba de pie en algún sitio pero no podía ver nada de nada todo estaba oscuro sentía que alguien estaba a su lado pero no podía ver nada de nada, y dijo:

-¿Donde narices estoy ahora?-

Harry la verdad es que no esperaba ninguna respuesta pero una voz de una mujer fría como el hielo dijo:

-Estas en mis dominios, y ya que has venido voluntariamente no tengo inconveniente en que te quedes aquí.-

Harry sintió un escalofrío y dijo:

-No te entiendo ¿que quieres decir, ¿donde estoy y quien eres tú?-

Harry se sentía con frío en todo el cuerpo y no sabía ni como había llegado allí.

Hermione por su parte escuchaba las dos voces pero no sabía al lado de quien estaba eso no le gustaba nada, debería de haberlo sospechado.

-Yo te diré quien soy, soy la que todo el mundo odia, la que nadie quiere y todos aborrecen a la que llaman cuando están mal, a la que teme todo el mundo, pero en muchos casos adoran y desean ver, soy aquella que roba lo que no es suyo para seguir con vida, aquella que hace sufrir a los vivos, y les quita lo que mas quieren cuando menos se lo esperan, yo soy la inmortal, y la que va pareja a la vida, pero que todo el mundo desea olvidar o sobrepasarme, no se si ya sabrás quien soy pero de todas formas te lo diré yo soy la muerte y estas en mis dominios.-

De repente ante Harry apareció alguien que no podía distinguir y la oscuridad desapareció dejando ver un inmenso lugar, vacío, pero sin embargo Harry escuchaba innumerables voces de gente a la que no podía ver.

Hermione pudo ver a Harry no muy lejos de ella, y se acerco a él y pudo ver a alguien delante del chico, pero no podía distinguir de quien se trataba ni si era esa persona la que hablaba.

Harry se quedo unos momentos en silencio y después de un rato dijo:

-¿Por qué yo si puedo escuchar esas voces?-

-Es raro que alguien las escuche, a no ser que tú poseas el poder de la oscuridad.-

Harry la miro, eso no tenía nada que ver, Neville y Luna también las escuchaban y ellos no poseían ese poder.

-¿No puede haber otra razón?-

-Desear ante la puerta ver a la persona que has perdido.- dijo esta.

Harry no lo entendía tendría que hablar con Luna y Neville.

-Pero tú caso no es ese, sino el otro, tu tienes ese poder, tú has entrado aquí con ese poder.-

Harry no dijo nada pero ella siguió hablando.

-Ella sin embargo esta aquí porque tú las has traído contigo, ella será la prenda a pagar.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dijo Hermione.

-Que tu serás su boleto de salida, tú te quedas él se va.- dijo la voz fría.

-No, soy yo el que se quiere quedar.- dijo este apresuradamente.

-Tú no me temes a no ser que vaya a por alguien a quien aprecias, ese es tu punto débil.-

Harry miro a Hermione y dijo:

-No dejare que le pase nada a ella.-

-Eso no lo decides tú sino yo, yo soy quien decide si se queda o se va, y ella será tu precio si quieres volver.-

-Yo no quiero volver así que ella se puede marchar.- dijo este.

-¿Estas seguro de tus palabras?-

-Si, yo me quedo y ella se va.- dijo este.

-Bueno si así lo deseas así será.-

Hermione miro a Harry y este dijo:

-Quiero preguntarte por una persona que cayó a trabes del velo no hace más de un año.-

-Bueno él esta recibiendo su castigo, por molestarme.-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

Se oyó una especie de chasquido y apareció el cuerpo de un hombre en el suelo, estaba lleno de heridas y además estaba sangrando por múltiples sitios.

Harry hecho a correr hacía él pero choco contra algo y oyó que la voz le decía:

-No lo puedes tocar el entro en este sitio por su propio pie, y aquí quien llega con cuerpo lo pasa mal, entre otras cosas por que me gusta ver como la sangre sale poco a poco al hacer heridas pequeñas, y como su cuerpo se cae, tras una sesión de intensa tortura.-

Harry intento volver a acercarse pero salio disparado otra vez, y cayó lejos de allí.

Hermione lo estaba observando y tras que eso pasara otras cuatro veces Harry se enfado mucho y al levantarse fijo su vista en la persona que estaba encapuchada ante él y dijo:

-Déjame acercarme.- su voz era ahora igual de fría que la de la mujer, Hermione se estremeció.

-No te dejare.-

-Muy bien, ahora sabrás cuanto puede costarte eso.-

Harry saco su varita y dijo:

-_Astiruan cristarea sistenpur, Server mordia castiar marsas coris, portus trasla destuar consuis_.-

Después se dirigió hacia Sirius que seguía tendido en el suelo, y cuando llego hasta el punto donde siempre lo mandaban para atrás, un viento intenso lo envolvió y en esa ocasión si que pudo llegar hasta él.

Hermione lo observo y dijo:

-Harry tenemos que volver, esto no esta bien, no podemos estar demasiado tiempo aquí, hay una norma solo podemos estar media hora en este sitio sino nunca podremos salir.-

-Tú te vas ya.- dijo este y al fijarse en ella sintió una punzada en el corazón y pensó que eso no debería de pasar.

-No quiero que te quedes aquí.-

-Yo me quedo con él, me necesita por eso me llamaba, era él el que me pedía ayuda.-

-Pero él no querría eso, Harry si él esta aquí es por algo, él no querría que tú acabaras quedándote aquí.-

-Mi decisión esta tomada, adiós.- dijo este y después dijo_:- Portus esterea casus camin destiar tararos esturian secáis_……..-

Hermione lo miro y corrió hacia él al ver que comenzaba a pronunciar otra vez esas palabras, pero vio que se había detenido y al ver mejor a Harry vio que Sirius lo estaba agarrando de una mano.

Harry sintió a Sirius y al bajar la vista y verlo dijo:

-Sirius.-

-Harry has venido, yo no podía salir de aquí, no me deja irme, dice que necesito pagar algo para salir de aquí.- dijo este como podía.

Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Y que precio quieres?- dijo este volviéndose a la figura.

Hermione llego donde Harry y se agacho para ayudar a Sirius este al verla se sorprendió y dijo:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-

-Le quise avisar que no era seguro venir aquí pero como de costumbre no me hizo caso.- dijo esta fijándose en el estado de Sirius.

-Pero esto es imposible solo él podía pasar a trabes de esa puerta.- dijo este que no entendía nada.

-Yo lo agarre en el último momento.-

-Da igual, no podrías haber pasado, es imposible a no ser que……- pero no pudo continuar ya que escucho el precio que ella quería para que él pudiera salir de allí.

-A ti.- Harry la miro y después escucho la voz de Sirius decir:

-No, Harry de eso nada, tú no te puedes quedar aquí.-

-Si yo me quedo los dos se van.- dijo este sin hacer caso.

-Eres muy valioso bien puedo dejar escapar dos vidas por la tuya.- dijo esta.

-No, Harry por favor no, no hagas eso.-

Harry se fijo en Sirius y dijo:

-Así pago mi deuda.-

Cerró los ojos y lo último que escucho fue la voz de Hermione gritando su nombre.

Hermione, y Sirius vieron como todo a su alrededor cambiaba, y de repente se encontraban siendo voleados fuera del velo, y los dos dieron a parar contra una de las paredes.

Draco y los demás se fijaron en Hermione, y Luna dijo:

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-

Hermione se levanto, y se dirigió al velo, y se subió a la tarima y comenzó a dar golpes contra esta gritando:

-Devuélvemelo, esto no es justo, no puedes dejarlo hay encerrado, Harry, vuelve por favor Harry vuelve conmigo, te estoy llamando HARRY.- grito esta mientras lloraba.

Sirius, se despertó al escuchar a Hermione gritar, se sentía débil no podía casi moverse, y al no ver a Harry dijo:

-¿Dónde está Harry?-

Hermione al escucharlo, lo miro con las lágrimas saliéndole de los ojos y empapándole las mejillas.

Sirius sintió una sacudida al ver a Hermione, y su mundo que ya estaba bastante mal se derrumbo cuando ella le grito:

-NO ESTA HA DECIDIDO QUEDARSE PARA QUE TÚ SALGAS ESE A SIDO EL PRECIO, PARA TODO HAY UN MALDITO PRECIO, DEVERIAS DE HABER SABIDO QUE ESE SERÍA EL PRECIO QUE TENDRÍA QUE PAGAR PARA QUE TÚ PUDIERAS SALIR DE HAY, ESTAS CONTENTO, AHORA YA ERES LIBRE PERO ÉL NO.-

Hermione volvió a golpear la tarima, y dijo:

-Si lo que quieres es un precio yo me entrego a cambio de él cógeme a mi deja que él salga, deja que vuelva, tiene derecho de estar con él después de todo lo que ha sufrido ahora tiene derecho de volver con él.-

-Hermione déjalo estas tonta, no pienso dejar que hagas eso.- dijo Ron agarrando a Hermione.

-Déjame, me da igual que no quieras dejarme, yo no quiero que el se vaya, no lo puedo dejar no me niego a perderlo.-

Hermione se puso de pie, en la tarima y cogió su varita y se apunto a su mano y dijo:

-_Rastar_.- y en su mano apareció un corte y después se apunto a la otra mano con la varita e hizo lo mismo, dejo caer la varita al suelo y una brisa se comenzó a levantar alrededor de ella, haciendo que su pelo se elevara, puso sus palmas juntas, y la sangre comenzó a caer en la tarima y ella empezó a decir:

-Esta sangre yo te entrego, en el ritual de lo eterno, señora de lo infinito, señora de lo siniestro, del miedo y el odio, señora de lo que no deseo, señora temida pero también deseada, devuélveme lo que me has robado, devuélveme a lo que mas quiero, dame lo que me pertenece, yo te invoco, señora que no perdona, que lo que se lleva no trae, señora que solo a intercambios cede, yo te entrego lo que mas te gusta la sangre, sangre que quiere y ama, sangre que solo añora y desea, sangre que solo pretende tener lo que mas ansia, yo te la entrego en el ritual de lo eterno, solo pido a cambio lo que me has quitado, lo único que yo quiero.

Yo te doy lo más valioso que tengo, sin lo que no tengo vida, lo que tú más necesitas te entrego la sangre que no muere y que prevalece a lo eterno.

Señora de nombre indeseado, que solo quieres hacer daño, yo te invoco, yo que siento amor, dolor, deseo, añoranza, odio, miedo, yo que no soy nadie comparada contigo, que solo soy una mortal nada más, te pido ayuda para que me des lo que mas valoro su vida.

Ahora muéstrate ante mí, llévate tu premio y dame lo que quiero, yo te invoco a mi presencia quiero eso que necesito.-

Ante los ojos de todos, una gran niebla apareció en la sala, y una figura encapuchada apareció ante Hermione, esta seguía con los ojos cerrados y no se movió ni un milímetro de donde estaba hasta que la figura hablo:

-Tú, no puedes hacer esto.-

-Lo estoy haciendo.- dijo ella sin más.

-Fue su precio el lo quiso así.-

-Y yo lo quiero así.- dijo esta sin más.

-Este ritual no te sirve, no se de donde lo has sacado pero no puedes hacerlo solo una persona podía hacerlo y esa no eres tú, yo no acepto tu sangre no me sirve para nada.-

Hermione ahora abrió los ojos, y una gran llamarada las envolvió a ambas, todos los estaban mirando, pero ninguno escuchaba lo que Hermione y esa figura decían, de repente todo se calmo y donde estaba la figura apareció Harry.

………………………………………

Os preguntareis como es que he puesto tantos capis de una vez, bueno el caso es que me voy durante unos días y preferí dejaros satisfechos un poco para que no me abandonéis si tardo en actualizar, es que me voy a ver a mi abuelita y allí no tengo Internet.

Bueno espero que os hayan gustado los capis y porfa dejarme vuestra opinión y por último buybuy y gracias a todos los que me dejéis comentarios, prometo contestaros en la siguiente ocasión, buybuy.


	26. Un sueño en conjunto

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi perdón por la tardanza os dejo el capi espero que os guste y gracias por los comentarios que dejais me animan mucho a seguir esta y mis demás historias.

_**Un sueño en conjunto.**_

Hermione se dejo caer en la tarima, Harry al escuchar que algo caía abrió los ojos y vio a Hermione en el suelo, con los cortes y su sangre alrededor de la tarima.

Harry la miro sorprendido, y se agacho a su lado y la cogió y la apoyo en él y le dijo:

-Pero ¿qué has hecho, ¿porqué has hecho eso, Hermione dime en que estabas pensando.-

Hermione abrió un poco los ojos y al ver a Harry sonrió y dijo:

-Funciono, lo conseguí.- y después se desmayo, Harry cogió su varita y curó sus heridas, y sin decir nada cerro lo ojos, y todos los que había en la sala aparecieron otra vez en la sala de la que habían desaparecido hacía dos horas.

Ron y los demás al ver la sala se quedaron muy parados, buscaron a Hermione y a Harry pero no los vieron.

Harry y Hermione habían aparecido directamente en la enfermería por deseo de Harry.

Este la puso en una cama, se secó los ojos, por que tenía lágrimas y llamo a Madame Pomfrey, esta al oírlo gritar tan tarde salió para regañarlo pero al ver a Hermione pálida y cubierta de sangre solo se acercó a ellos y dijo:

-Potter, ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?-

-Eso no importa ahora a perdido mucha sangre ayúdela por favor.-

Madame Pomfrey le tomo el pulso a Hermione y comprobó que era muy débil y le dijo:

-Solo hay una manera de hacerlo, necesito hacerle una transfusión de sangre, no puedo darle una poción por que ha perdido demasiada.-

Harry la miro y le dijo.

-¿Le serviría la mía?-

-No lo se, espera.- la enfermera se fue un momento y después volvió con dos carpetas y un frasco en las manos dijo:

-Si, Potter tu sangre es de tipo universal es decir que sirve, tendrás que tomarte esto en cuanto yo haga el hechizo, no tardes mucho por que sería mas difícil ayudarte a ti.- dijo esta y Harry cogió el frasco y Madame Pomfrey le dijo:

-Listo.-

-Si, cuando quiera.-

-Trasportus corpea a sangres.- Harry sintió que le abandonaban las fuerzas, pero tal y como la señora Pomfrey le había dicho se bebió la poción pero estaba tan cansado que nada mas tomársela cayó al suelo desmayado.

Pomfrey transfirió la sangre al cuerpo de Hermione y después puso a Harry en la cama de al lado de esta le quito las gafas y tras mirarlos a ambos sonrió y se fue a su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la sala común las cosas para los otros tres estaban feas.

-¿Dónde se supone que estaban?-

Draco y los demás se giraron para encontrarse con la cara de enfado de tres personas.

-Esto, nosotros profesora pues……- decía Ron.

-Déjelo señor Weasley, usted Malfoy dígame ¿dónde estuvieron, ¿cómo se desaparecieron y luego se aparecieron estando en Howarts, y por ultimo ¿dónde están Granger y Potter?-

Draco no sabía que contestar ni él sabía donde estaban Harry y Hermione.

-Bueno, nosotros probemos a desaparecernos, y funciono, solo fuimos a Hosmeade a tomar algo, y Harry y Hermione no vinieron con nosotros.- dijo Luna.

-¿Espera que me crea esa sarta de mentiras señorita Lovegood?- dijo Mcgonagall, los demás la miraron y ella por toda respuesta dijo:

-Había que intentarlo.- dijo esta sin más.

Annie se echo a reír pero tras una mirada de Mcgonagall esta dejo de hacerlo y dijo:

-Lo siento, es que esta chica es única.-

-Ya pero eso no quita nada, dígame ¿dónde estaban?-

Lupin se adelanto y dijo:

-O me lo dicen por las buenas o tendré que averiguarlo yo.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Y cómo piensa hacerlo?- dijo Draco.

-Pues utilizando la oclumancia.- dijo este.

-Inténtelo.- desafió el chico Lupin lo miro y este le devolvió la mirada y vio que no era nada fácil cerrarle la mente a Lupin, pero aun así lo consiguió.

-Veo que eres bueno no me extraña que consiguieras engañar a más de uno.- dijo este.

-Pues quiero que me lo digan o su castigo será mayor.-

-No me lo puedo creer ¿Annie Hester?- todos se quedaron helados, en especial la mencionada esta se quedo sin poder moverse, Lupin al escuchar esa voz se volvió para encontrarse con unos ojos azul cielo que lo miraban cansados y destrozados.

Draco, Ron y Luna lo miraron, y después de un tenso silencio la chica se giro para encontrarse con una de las personas que habían sido más importantes en su vida.

Mcgonagall lo miro de arriba abajo y grito en primer lugar después se dejo caer en uno de los sillones.

Sirius los miro a los tres y dijo:

-Perdón por haber tardado tanto en volver.-

Los tres chicos aprovecharon para irse de allí, a sus cuartos lo mejor era escabullirse, así al menos se librarían de la mayor bronca que se llevarían en sus vidas, decidieron que ya mañana averiguarían donde estaban Harry y Hermione.

Draco llego a su cuarto y encima de su cama encontró dos cartas una en un sobre negro y la otra en uno normal.

Draco cogió la del sobre normal y vio que era la letra de Ginny y sonrió al leerla.

-Hola, quería decirte que el próximo sábado hay salida a hosmeade y que si quieres podemos ir juntos.

Dímelo mañana besos Ginny.-

Draco cogió la carta con fuerza y después miro la otra y esta decía.

-No estoy viendo resultados, creo que no se te ha olvidado lo que les pasara a tus padres si tu no cumples con tu tarea espero que el día señalado actúes como es debido.

Pansy, ya te debe de haber informado de lo que tendréis que hacer mas te vale no fallarme Malfoy o te costara caro.-

Draco estrujó esa carta y después la tiro a la papelera y después se echo en la cama a dormir.

Al día siguiente Luna se levanto temprano quería comprobar si Harry y Hermione estaban en la enfermería.

Hermione se despertó muy temprano y al ver a Harry a su lado le preguntó a la enfermera porque él estaba allí, y esta le dijo:

-Pues él esta aquí por que me dio su sangre para salvarte a ti.- dijo esta sonriéndole a Hermione

Mientras comprobaba que todo en ella estaba en orden.

Hermione cuando la enfermera se fue se levanto y se acerco a Harry y le dijo:

-Gracias por todo.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry se despertó al sentir algo calido en la mejilla, abrió los ojos y un haz de luz lo deslumbro y los tuvo que cerrar.

Sintió que alguien sonreía por lo bajo y reconoció su sonrisa y le dijo:

-¿Estas bien?-

-Gracias a ti si.- dijo esta y Harry tras frotarse los ojos y acostumbrarse a la luz del día se sentó en la cama se puso las gafas y le dijo:

-Me alegro.- y le sonrió, Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerla hacía tiempo que no veía su sonrisa, y después de lo que les paso la noche pasada le pareció mas bonita aun y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, pero Harry como siempre no lo noto.

Harry la miro y le dijo:

-No deberías de haberlo hecho.-

-Fue mi decisión.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Hermione?-

Ella no lo miro, no podía hacerlo estaba segura que si lo hacía el descubriría lo que le estaba pasando, y no podía no quería que él se diera cuenta de que sin saber como se había enamorado de él sin poderlo evitar, y menos sabiendo que él no la correspondía.

-No podía dejar que lo hicieras.- dijo esta sin más.

-¿Por qué?- insistió este.

Hermione lo miro y se libro de tener que dar una explicación porque Luna entro diciendo:

-Aquí estabais no sabéis lo preocupada que estaba por vosotros.-

-No sabéis de la que os librasteis ayer.- dijo Draco entrando detrás de Luna junto con Ron.

-Y nosotros, si vieras la cara de Mcgonagall, parecía un troll de las cavernas, o peor un ogro, si llegáis a estar delante os hubierais asustado solo de verla yo creo que le salía hasta fuego de los ojos, y es mas nunca pensé que pudiera dar tanto miedo.- los otros no dijeron nada solo miraban a Ron y este los entendió sin necesidad de palabras y añadió:- aunque cuando se enfada esta mas guapa, yo creo que la prefiero así, que en los días normales, además de ser mi profesora favorita de todo Howarts….-

-Déjelo ya señor Weasley, ya hablaremos usted y yo.- oyó que le decía Mcgonagall, y este se giro y dijo:

-Profesora Mcgonagall, que alegría verla, ¿ha visto que día mas bonito hace?-

-Si, pero no me cambien de tema, quiero que salgan todos ustedes de aquí.-

Todos se dirigieron a la puerta incluidos Harry y Hermione pero estos fueron detenidos por alguien que se puso delante de ellos, Harry miro al frente y se encontró con la mirada enfadada de Remus Lupin y trago saliva cuando este les hablo en tono meloso y les dijo:

-Ustedes dos no, ustedes se pueden quedar aquí, además tenemos que hablar sobre esas escapaditas suyas.-

Los demás salieron a todo correr antes de que cambiaran de opinión, Harry y Hermione se miraron y volvieron a la cama donde este estaba acostado hasta hacía unos momentos.

Harry se apoyo en el respaldo de la cama esperando la gran charla de sus profesores, Hermione se sentó a su lado sin decir nada pero bien sentada.

-Bueno ¿por quien empezamos?- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Creo que por Harry.- dijo Lupin mirando la actitud de este.

-Potter, quiero que me explique como consiguió desaparecerse de Howarts, pero no solo a usted sino a sus compañeros.- dijo Mcgonagall, Harry seguía con los ojos cerrados y no le contesto nada.

-Harry te estamos hablando.- dijo Lupin pero este siguió ignorándolos.

-Harry quieres dejar esa actitud y hablarme.- dijo este.

-No tengo ganas de un sermón.- dijo este sin más.

-Pues yo si quiero que me expliques como hiciste eso.- dijo Anie insistiendo.

-Pero yo no tengo porque darle explicación alguna.- dijo este.

-Mira Harry esa actitud no es la mejor que puedes tener deberías de hablarnos.-

-Le dije claramente que no quería que se metiera en mis cosas para mi es una extraña, y mi profesora nada más.- dijo este sin abrir los ojos.

-Espero que al menos a mí me trates mejor.- Harry ahora si abrió los ojos y miro a la persona que le acababa de hablar, seguía teniendo muchas heridas, pero tanto su pelo como el resto estaba ya limpio y en su rostro se veía una sonrisa y Harry dibujo en su rostro otra muy grande y dijo:

-Sirius, ¿estas bien?-

-Si, solo gracias a ti.- dijo este y se acerco a él y lo abrazo, Harry respondió con inmensa alegría al abrazo que Sirius le brindaba, y se sintió feliz como hacia mucho no se sentía.

Hermione se fijo en él, y los demás también entonces Hermione se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta Lupin al verla le dio a Annie y esta a Mcgonagall y los tres salieron de allí dejando a Harry con Sirius.

Este se sintió muy agradecido hacia Hermione, ya que tenía ganas de llorar pero no delante de sus profesores, abrazo más fuerte a Sirius y comenzó a llorar.

Sirius se separo de él al cabo de un buen rato y le dijo:

-No sabes todas las veces que intente volver, te oí llamarme mientras caía pero no podía salir, no me dejaba, Harry no sabes el infierno que es eso.-

-Y tú no sabes todo lo que me ha pasado.- dijo este.

-Algo me han contado.- dijo este.

-Ellos no saben casi nada.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Harry puedes confiar en mi y lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Si pero ahora mismo no te puedo contar nada.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Tranquilo esperare hasta que tú estés listo para contármelo.- Harry miro a su padrino agradecido sin creerse todavía que el había vuelto a su lado.

Hermione mientras tanto estaba siendo interrogada afuera.

-¿Cómo sabías tú ese hechizo?-

-Da igual la manera el caso es que lo devolvió ¿no?-

-Pero tú podrías haber muerto o ¿es que no lo entiendes?-

Hermione no contesto nada se quedo callada.

-Harry debes de saber que lo que hizo Hermione por ti es algo muy peligroso.-

-Ya lo se no se porque lo hizo y menos en las condiciones en las que estamos últimamente todos nosotros.- dijo este.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ella es la novia de Ron, y ellos acordaron que para no estar siempre juntos ella se iría con las chicas y nosotros por nuestro lado, bueno, el caso es que después cuando ellos quieran estar solos no es cuestión de que yo este en medio, así que poco a poco nos hemos ido distanciando, yo deje de hablar casi con Hermione, y empecé a estar mas con Luna, descubrí que ella y Ron estaban juntos, pero no fui capaz de decírselo a Hermione por otros motivos, el caso es que yo decidí salir con Luna y ayudarla a que se olvidara de Ron, pero no funciono y ella y yo los pillamos liándose en las tres escobas.

Después de eso hubo un montón de problemas ella se entero de que yo lo sabía y se enfado conmigo.

Decidí que era mejor no ir a Grinmult Place entre otras cosas por que desde que tu no estas no la he vuelto a pisar, y otro motivo es que no creía ser capaz de pasar unas navidades con Ron, Luna y Hermione en la misma casa todos peleados entre nosotros.-

Harry le contó todo lo sucedido en ese tiempo con sus amigos, pero no le dijo que él se había enamorado de Hermione, sin poderlo evitar.

Sirius lo escucho hasta el final y no le dijo nada, Lupin ya le había hablado de esa tensión que se había formado entre los tres amigos pero no creyó que hubiera pasado todo eso.

Cuando Harry termino este le dijo:

-Sabes que podrías escribir una novela.-

-Muy gracioso.- dijo este.

-Bueno ahora descansa les diré que te dejen en paz que ya me contaste a mi lo que necesitaba saber, y que no les diré nada por petición tuya.-

-Gracias.- dijo este y vio como Sirius le sonreía y se iba hacía la puerta, el iba con una sola idea en la cabeza hablar con Dumbledore ya que no sabía todavía la mala noticia.

-Bueno Hermione será mejor que entres y descanses, es lo mejor que puedes hacer hoy, ninguno ira a clase ya hablare yo con el resto de profesores.- dijo este.

Hermione entró en la enfermería y cuando llego a la cama de Harry vio que este ya estaba dormido, se acerco a su cama y se sentó en una de las sillas y lo observo.

Después de un rato de estar observándolo Hermione se decidió a echarse ella también a dormir.

Harry estaba en un bosque muy oscuro, estaba tirando de la mano de alguien no sabia de quien se trataba estaba asustado tenía miedo sentía que esa persona le hablaba pero el no la escuchaba, solo tiraba de ella para resguardarla del peligro, miro su reloj él se estaba retrasando y eso no era normal, deberían de haberse encontrado hacia una media hora y no había aparecido, y eso no era buena señal.

Harry seguía corriendo, tiraba de ella, miro al cielo y vio que todo estaba oscuro, eso lo asusto mas aun llego a la cueva que estaba buscando y se metieron en ella los dos él y la chica de la que estaba tirando.

Harry se sentó a descansar y le dijo algo a la chica que estaba a su lado, para después besarla, se sintió mucho más tranquilo al besarla, y se olvido de todo lo que temía, y de todos y se perdió con esa chica en un juego que se notaba que habían jugado mas de una vez.

Harry se despertaba y la contemplaba y en un trozo de pergamino ponía una sola frase con la que esperaba que ella sintiera todo lo que él sentía al escribirla.

"Te quiero nunca me olvides Tu amor."

Hermione corría por un bosque, estaba agarrada de la mano de alguien a quien no veía se sentía a ella misma hablándole a esa persona pero él no le contestaba solo corría lo veía muy asustado y no dejaba de mirar su reloj, algo andaba mal, y ella no sabia de que se trataba tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese día, se fijo en el cielo a la vez que él lo miraba y vio lo mismo que él un cielo negro, envuelto en penumbra por completo.

Sintió como él tiraba con más fuerza de ella para meterla en una cueva los dos se sentaron en el suelo de esta, lo vio girarse hacia ella y que le decía algo que ella no llegaba a escuchar, y vio como se besaban y se perdían el uno en el otro.

Hermione despertó, y a su lado solo había una nota que decía "Te quiero nunca me olvides Tu amor."

Los dos se despertaron a la vez en la enfermería, y gritaron uno el nombre del otro, pero diferentes frases.

-Harry no me dejes.-

-Hermione lo siento.-

Sirius y Lupin se miraron al ver a los dos chicos despertar a la vez uno pidiendo perdón y la otra suplicando que no la dejara.

Harry y Hermione se miraron y los dos retiraron la mirada el uno del otro recordando cada uno lo que había soñado, ella estaba convencida de que el chico era Harry y él por su parte que la chica era Hermione.

Y los dos bajaron la mirada al recordar el sueño y se sonrojaron, pero ninguno de ellos dijo nada y Sirius y Lupin estaban más pendientes de su despertar que de lo que ellos estaban viviendo en ese momento.

Sirius se acerco a Harry y le dijo.

-¿Estas bien?- le puso la mano en la frente y le dijo:- no tienes fiebre pero aun así estas rojo como un tomate.- dijo este después de comprobar que no tenía fiebre.

-Normal.- dijo este en un tono casi inaudible, pero Sirius era Sirius y dijo:

-¿Normal, ¿y por que es normal?- si Harry creía que ya no se podía poner más rojo paso y tubo que volver la cara por completo fingiendo que cogía las gafas por que Hermione estaba mirándolo.

Sirius lo miro sonrió y dijo:

-¿Qué soñaste Harry?-

Este que acababa de coger las gafas las dejo caer y dijo:

-Yo, nada, no se por que lo preguntas.- y se levanto de la cama y las recogió, aunque tardo un poco mas de lo debido para tranquilizarse.

Sirius aumento su sonrisa y se quedo mirándolo cuando este se sentó en la cama levanto la vista y vio la sonrisa de su padrino dijo:

-No me mires así ya te he dicho que no es nada.-

-Ya bueno ya hablaremos tú y yo sobre esos sueños.-

Si había alguien que pudiera estar mas rojo que Harry en ese momento solo podía ser Hermione que intentaba taparse hasta arriba para que no se diera cuenta nadie, pero Lupin, que no se le escapaba una dijo:

-Hermione, no se si sabrás que de estar pálida como una pared a pasado a un tono rojo intenso.-

Harry miro a Hermione, y vio que esta dijo:

-No es nada.-

-Ya veo que estáis los dos poco comunicativos, bueno me han dicho que ya podéis ir a vuestras habitaciones, así que andando podéis marcharos.-

Harry no lo dudo ni un segundo se levanto de la cama y dijo:

-Ya nos veremos mañana.- y se dispuso a salir de allí.

Sirius lo miro irse, y al ver que no se iban juntos se extraño, él había pensado que después de lo sucedido el día anterior ellos volverían a ser amigos, pero era obvio que eso no sería así.

Hermione se levanto y miro a Lupin, y después le dijo:

-Me preguntaste que si entendía que podía haber muerto pero si él muere con él muere mucho más.-

Y salió de la enfermería cuando Harry llego a su habitación se la encontró por segunda vez totalmente desordenada, y al verla se dirigió otra vez a su baúl y comprobó que no le faltara nada, y así era fuera lo que fuera lo que estaban buscando en las dos ocasiones no debieron de encontrarlo, porque a él no le faltaba absolutamente nada de nada.

Harry lo recogió todo y lo guardo en su sitio, después se metió a la ducha y se baño.

Cuando salió y bajo a la sala común se encontró con que allí estaban todos hablando entre ellos esperando a alguien, y por él retrato entraron Annie, Lupin y la mujer que Harry había visto junto con la joven de ojos azules que lo ponía por alguna razón nervioso al mirarla directamente.

-Hola chicos veo que estáis todos eso esta bien, yo vengo a informaros de lo que tendréis que hacer como los guardianes de Howarts, se os encargaran diferentes trabajos a cada dos personas, y como ya os dije no podréis cambiar de pareja, también vamos a hablaros sobre vuestras clases de Dcao, que serán mas avanzadas que las del resto del centro, da igual vuestra edad y vuestro curso todos aprenderán los mismos hechizos, exceptuando el que será el líder debido a que él deberá de conocer unos hechizos especiales con los que mandaros las ordenes en caso de que pasara algo, y respecto a como os contactareis será como lo hacíais cuando pertenecíais al ED, los que estuvisteis en el ya lo sabéis los que por el contrario no, se os entregara una moneda que esta hechizada con hechizo diferente para que los demás miembros del ED no se den cuenta de vuestros movimientos y no os molesten.

Ya solo me queda deciros las parejas que seréis la primera pareja lo compondrán Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy, la segunda Terry Boot y Natacha Ricon, la tercera Pansy Parkinson y Neville Lombotong, la cuarta Ronal Weasley y Luna Lovegood, y por ultimo los dos restantes Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, están puestos según su nivel, uno fuerte con uno mas débil en casi todos los casos.

Bueno ahora vuestras misiones, empezare con Lombotong y Parkinson ustedes se dedicaran a patrullar un día si y otro no por los pasillos de las cinco primeras plantas, Lovegood y Weasley, patrullareis las noches que ellos descansen, Ricon y Boot vosotros os encargareis de las cinco de mas arriba un día si y otro no y Malfoy y Weasley os relevaran los días que no patrulléis vosotros.

Eso es todo esas son sus misiones por ahora y para decidir quien será el líder del grupo os haremos una especie de examen en el que el que mayor puntuación saque será el elegido para ese puesto, y bueno eso es todo ya os podéis ir.- dijo Annie mirándolos a todos.

Harry y Hermione se quedaron un poco extrañados ya que a ellos no les habían mandado nada, todos estaban extrañados por eso pero ninguno preguntó así que comenzaron a salir, Hermione se dirigió a donde ella estaba sentada y Harry se fue en dirección a su habitación, pero cuando Lupin vio que los demás habían salido dijo:

-Harry y Hermione venir aquí un momento.- Harry se giro y vio que Lupin lo llamaba se acerco al igual que Hermione y este dijo:

-Bueno os presento a Serena Rister y a su hija Alesis Rister.- Hermione las miro y dijo:

-Encantada Hermione Granger.- y le ofreció la mano a la mujer y después a la chica de su misma edad.

-Yo soy Harry Potter.- dijo este aunque ya sabía que lo sabían les ofreció su mano y la mujer la estrecho muy contenta y dijo:

-No sabes las maravillas que él hablaba de ti.- Harry la miro y dijo:

-¿Quién?-

-Ya lo sabrás.- Harry se encogió de hombros y le ofreció su mano a la chica y esta le sonrió y se la estrecho gustosa, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Bueno no he querido decir vuestra misión delante de ninguno de ellos por que es una misión secreta, vuestro cometido es cuidar siempre de Alesis, no podéis dejarla sola.- dijo Lupin.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Harry.

-Eso ya os lo contaremos ahora mismo tenéis que obedecer y no decir nada a nadie de esto.-

-Vale.- dijeron los dos después de mirarse un momento.

-Bueno nosotros nos tenemos que marchar ya solo nos queda deciros que yo no voy a estar en las próximas dos semanas tengo una misión para la orden así que no podré estar, y por lo mismo Sirius tampoco estará, la misión es para nosotros dos y Serena esa es una razón por la que tendréis que vigilarla vosotros.-

-No pasa nada, solo que tener mucho cuidado.- dijo Hermione.

-Si, espero que os vaya bien.- dijo Harry.

Lupin lo miro y le dijo:

-Ten mucho cuidado y no hagas locuras mientras yo no este, no quiero volver y enterarme de que te ha pasado algo.-

-Lo intentare.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno espero que eso sea un si.- dijo Lupin y después se despidió de ambos y los adultos salieron de allí, y dejaron a Hermione, Harry y Alesis allí, al principio ninguno dijo nada después Alesis dijo:

-¿Con quién tengo que estar hoy?- Harry y Hermione se quedaron cayados y después de un rato Harry dijo:

-Bueno yo creo que como te tienes que instalar y todo eso lo mejor será que pases el día de hoy con Hermione, mañana te esperare aquí abajo para estar conmigo.-

-Bueno esperare hasta mañana para pasar el día contigo.- dijo esta y le sonrió.

Harry le respondió con una sonrisa y se despidió de las chicas, espero a que Draco llegara a la habitación había decidido que ese día irían a casa de sus abuelos, lo había retrasado demasiado ahora ya no podía evitarlo más.

Draco llego a su cuarto sobre las siete de la tarde, al ver a Harry tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados creyó que estaría dormido, pero se equivocaba.

Harry al notar que la puerta se abría espero un poco a escuchar que se cerraba y dijo:

-Nos vamos esta noche.-

Draco lo miro sorprendido y dijo:

-¿A dónde?-

-A casa de mis abuelos, Dumbledore me dio la dirección y tenemos que ir los dos juntos ya lo sabes.-

Draco no dijo nada estaba un poco desconcertado, todavía no había asimilado lo sucedido en la noche anterior y Harry ya quería llevarlo a otro sitio extraño, ese año su vida estaba siendo demasiado ajetreado.

Harry vio a Draco que se sentaba en su mesa y sacaba algo, no le pregunto nada y estuvieron cayados hasta que Draco le dijo.

-Espero que no seamos tantos como ayer.-

-No, esto lo haremos solos, y nadie debe de enterarse de que vamos a ir, así que confío en que no se lo digas a Hester.-

-Claro que no eso es cosa nuestra su misión terminó cuando nos llego esa carta.-

-Pienso igual.-

Harry se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto.

Al llegar abajo se encontró con Ron, y Hermione abajo Harry miro a Hermione y después al verla sonreír con un comentario de Ron salió de la sala.

Ron y Hermione estaban hablando cuando llego Alesis.

-Hola Hermione.- dijo esta.

-Hola ¿qué tal ya te instalaste?-

-Si, acabo de terminar, e iba a bajar a cenar ¿y tu bajas?-

-Si venga por que no.- dijo esta y se levanto se volvió hacía Ron y le dijo: ¿Te vienes?-

-Si, venga vamos.-

Los tres salieron de la sala y bajaron a cenar Harry estaba sentado solo en un sitio de la mesa de Gryfindor e intentaba que no se le olvidara por ningún medio la dirección de casa de sus abuelos, al verlos entrar hizo como si nada y siguió comiendo.

Eran ya las diez cuando Harry entro de nuevo en su cuarto y encontró a Draco en su mesa tal y como lo había dejado antes solo que ahora estaba dormido encima de un montón de papeles Harry se acerco y vio un sobre negro que reconoció pero dentro ya no había ninguna carta Harry decidió que ya hablaría con él de eso, así que lo zarandeo un poco y lo despertó.

-¿Ya es la hora?-

-Si, ha llegado el momento.-

-Pues vamos.-

Draco se levanto de su silla y los dos salieron de la sala común al ver que no había nadie se fueron hacía la bruja jorobada, Harry había decidido desaparecerse mejor desde uno de los pasadizos, al llegar Harry dijo el hechizo y los dos entraron dentro y desaparecieron.

Al abrir los ojos se encontraron ante una majestuosa casa, era muy antigua pero enorme nada que envidiar a la de Grinmult Place, Harry y Draco se acercaron a la puerta de la verja y vieron que esta estaba franqueada por dos cabezas de León una a cada lado.

Harry abrió la verja y se acercaron a la puerta principal esta era de madera, y al ser tan antigua no tenía timbre sino que se llamaba golpeando con una anilla que colgaba de esta.

Harry busco la cerradura metió la llave y antes de entrar respiro profundo, y abrió la puerta tras girar la llave tres veces.

Draco observó a Harry en todo momento, se imaginaba lo difícil que tendría que ser el entrar en casa de tus familiares sin haberlos conocido nunca solo por que alguien se había encargado de ocuparse de que eso no pasara.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, buybuy y hasta otra.


	27. La mansión Potter y una mala noticia

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capi perdón por la tardanza os dejo el capi espero que os guste y gracias por los comentarios que dejais me animan mucho a seguir esta y mis demás historias.

_**La mansión Potter y una mala noticia.**_

Harry se adentro en la casa siempre seguido de Draco, el vestíbulo era enorme, y había un sinfín de cuadros Harry paso su vista por estos pero al no verlos bien por que al ser de noche estaba todo muy oscuro Harry saco su varita e izo el hechizo Lumus, Draco lo imito y los dos se fijaron en las fotografías, Harry se acerco a una de ellas en la que se pudo ver a el mismo pero con ojos color café, sonrió al ver que era verdad que se parecía tanto a su padre a su edad, eso en parte le enorgullecía ya que se parecía a él en su mejor parte por que después de lo visto en su quinto año en el pensadéro de Snape la imagen de su padre había decaído un poco pero la de su madre había subido, al ver que defendía a la gente aunque luego esta la tratara mal.

Y se dio cuenta de que había alguien que él conocía igual en ese y muchos otros aspectos, y esa era Hermione.

Harry desvió su mirada y la poso en otros cuadros, que mostraban a una mujer y un hombre en algunas estaban acompañados por su padre en otras había otras personas que él no conocía.

Harry supuso que serían los padres de su padre es decir sus abuelos.

Llego a la salita y al igual que en la mansión Black Harry pudo ver una vitrina con una bajilla que tenía el emblema de los Potter, este era un León tumbado, Harry no le dio demasiada importancia.

Draco vio cada detalle de la casa y no pudo evitar recordar la suya propia a la que hacía mas de un año que no volvía.

Los dos no saben si por instinto o por que algo les aviso posaron su mirada a la vez en un punto fijo en una de las paredes.

Allí ante sus ojos estaba el tapiz del que les habían hablado.

Los dos se acercaron a él y pudieron ver que era verdad que sus nombres estaban unidos por una especie de línea plateada, Harry se fijo en esta y vio que los dos nombres iban hacía un punto abajo, y leyó lo que había escrito:

"_Los dos elegidos ya han nacido, el proceso a comenzado ahora tu el que solo estas líneas puede ver y leer eres el destinado el que debe de convertirse en su guardián y cuidar de los elegidos hasta el momento definitivo en que ellos reciban el poder de los protectores, y vengan a reclamar lo que les pertenece por derecho."_

Harry y Draco se miraron y después Harry volvió a mirar el tapiz y pasó su dedo sobre las líneas y vio con asombro que estas brillaban y el texto de abajo desaparecía para dar paso a otra frase diferente.

"_Tú el legítimo protector el que debe luchar contra el mal y morir en el intento si ello lo requiere, el heredero de todo lo que no debe de ser visto por otro, de veras encontrar los manuscritos secretos, en la sala custodiada por los animales mas fieles."_

Draco después de ver que el texto no cambiaba izo lo mismo que Harry había echo y paso sus dedos por la línea y esta volvió a brillar y dio paso a otra frase.

"_Has llegado hasta aquí tu corazón a cambiado y ahora estas en tu destino ya determinado, serás su ayuda y su confidente los dos tendréis que morir si es necesario para que los demás vivan, y ahora solo os queda encontrar la sala y cumplir vuestro cometido."_

Harry y Draco pusieron los dos a la vez la mano en el tapiz y el texto volvió a cambiar y una última frase apareció:

"_El único con los poderes especiales será el que pueda vencer pero solo si los dos protectores están juntos conseguirán lo que antiguamente los otros no pudieron pero solo si encuentran el error cometido por los anteriores protectores podrán destruir lo que nadie hasta ahora a conseguido podrán hacer el hechizo prohibido con algo que hasta ahora todavía no han conseguido."_

Harry leyó una vez más la frase que definitivamente no entendía del todo, como echaba de menos a Hermione en ese momento ella seguro que sabría decirle que significaba todo eso, había cosas que entendía a la perfección pero esta última frase no era muy reveladora, sacó un papel y escribió todo lo que había leído, parecía como si nunca se le fuera a olvidar era como si lo tuviera grabado a fuego en la memoria pero de todas formas decidió escribirlo.

Draco lo observo en todo momento, él había entendido muchas cosas, y debería hablar con Harry en algún momento sobre eso, pero decidió que ese no era el momento.

Ahora mismo Harry tenía que encontrar eso que le faltaba algo que él ya había encontrado gracias a la más pequeña de los Weasley.

Sonrió al recordar que en dos días estaría con ella de nuevo en Hosmeade, y podría estar todo el día con ella.

Harry dejo de escribir y dijo:

-Bueno la verdad es que no es que me haya enterado demasiado, en esto de resolver cosas así la experta era Hermione.- dijo este y sonrió al recordar los años atrás, y Draco dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que decía constantemente Voldemort?-

Harry lo miro sorprendido era la primera vez que Draco decía su nombre y eso le agrado.

-¿Qué?-

-Que el trío dorado parecíais uno, que cada uno tenía una parte esencial en el grupo, Granger era la inteligencia y la cabeza, Weasley el que ponía el humor y un poco de locura y tú además de su gran dolor de cabeza eras la parte valiente, el arrojado a todo, decía que sino fuera por Granger hacía mucho que podría haberte tenido de su lado.-

Harry no hablo no sabía que decir así que echo otro vistazo al tapiz y decidió que ya era hora de volver.

Draco al ver que no respondía pensó lo mismo y los dos se encaminaron a fuera.

Llegaron a Howarts cerca de las doce y media de la noche no habían tenido ningún problema, los dos se dirigieron a su sala común y ninguno sabía lo que les esperaba allí.

Harry y Draco entraron por la puerta de la sala común y antes de poder ver bien lo que pasaba allí alguien se arrojó a los brazos de Harry y este instintivamente lo abrazo, Draco lo miro sorprendido y sin entender el tampoco entendía nada, se dio cuenta de que la persona a la que estaba abrazando era Hermione por la cara de Ron, lo miraba con cara de querer asesinarlo, y él no sabía por que se fijo en las caras de los demás y vio que Ginny estaba con la cara baja, que Neville y Luna tenían la mirada perdida, y la cara de satisfacción de Parkinson.

Harry sintió a Hermione llorando y dijo:

-¿Qué te pasa Hermi?- Hermione lo abrazo mas fuerte y él le respondió al abrazo con mas intensidad demostrándole que estaba allí con ella si lo necesitaba.

-Mis padres.- fue lo único que Hermione pudo decir.

Y Harry poso su vista en Parkinson y esta sonrió mas y afirmo con la cabeza Harry la fulmino con la mirada y este dijo:

-¿Qué ha pasado?-

-Los han atacado y ahora quieren que me vaya de Howarts.- dijo Hermione que seguía llorando.

-Pero para ir a verlos, ¿no?- dijo este y noto el miedo en su voz a que ella le dijera lo que le dijo:

-No, Harry ellos están en el hospital muy graves yo por supuesto que iré a verlos pero ellos no quieren que vuelva han dicho que quieren que deje Howarts para siempre.-

-Pero eso no puedes hacerlo.-

-Harry ellos son los que deciden, y no puedo hacer nada me marcho esta noche a mi casa en Prive Drive.-

Harry no fue capaz de decir nada no sabía que decirle, excepto lo que estaba pensando en ese momento y lo dijo:

-Hermione me voy contigo.-

Draco y los demás lo miraron sorprendidos no esperaban esa reacción por su parte, se habían imaginado un montón de cosas pero nunca esa.

Y cuando él poso su vista en Ron vio que este apretaba fuertemente sus puños pero le dio igual no podía ni quería seguir en Howarts si lo único que lo ataba allí se iba también.

Hermione se separo de él y le dijo:

-No tú no puedes hacer eso, Harry si él te encuentra…-

-Hermi me da igual no quiero dejarte sola me quedare contigo al menos hasta que tus padres vuelvan a casa, y luego ya veré donde voy.-

-Harry no puedes hacer eso, por favor no quédate aquí si te pasa algo por esto…-

-No me importa Hermi yo aquí no pinto nada ¿o es que no te das cuenta?-

Hermione lo miro y él desvió su mirada hacia otro punto para que ella no se diera cuenta de que para él lo único importante en Howarts ese año era ella, y si ella no estaba nada mas le importaba.

Draco no perdía de vista todo lo que decía y hacía Harry era obvio para él lo que Harry estaba pensando, pero él no podía hacer eso, no lo podía dejar que se fuera de Howarts sin antes haber encontrado la sala perdida.

Draco dio un paso hacía él y le dijo:

-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.-

-¿Quién me lo impide?- dijo este mirándolo.

-Deberías de recordar algo ¿no te parece?-

-Me da igual.- dijo este sin más.

Draco no dijo nada más era verdad que si encontraban esa sala se ahorrarían el tener que buscarla pero también estaba claro que Harry tenía que encontrar lo que él ya había encontrado y esa sería la única manera de que esos dos se decidieran a hablar de una vez por todas.

Harry volvió su mirada a Hermione y le dijo:

-Espérame aquí voy a coger algunas cosas y nos vamos a tu casa.-

-Pero Harry entiende que no es buena idea ya sabes que tu y yo tenemos algo que hacer te estas olvidando de, bueno ya sabes.-

-No me estoy olvidando.- dijo este y subió a su cuarto cogió unas cuantas mudas las cartas tanto de Voldemort como de ese hombre misterioso y todo lo que tenía acerca de lo que estaba pasándole para que nadie pudiera cogerlo, y por último su capa, el mapa y por supuesto el horcux.

Ron estaba un poco fuera de onda hasta que vio como bajaba Harry vestido de forma muggel con una mochila a los hombros, Hermione lo miro sorprendida no esperaba de verdad que él actuara de esa manera.

Draco por su parte decidió no opinar se acerco a Ginny y se sentó a su lado, Ron estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a su mejor amigo que decía que se iba con su novia.

-Harry ¿Qué te crees que vas a hacer?-

-Lo que estas viendo Ron voy a acompañarla hasta que vuelvan sus padres y después me iré.- dijo este se acerco a Hermione y le dijo:- ¿Has recogido ya lo que te vas a llevar?-

-Mcgonagall me dijo que me lo mandarían todo a mi casa.- dijo esta que no sabía como actuar.

La puerta se abrió y Mcgonagall y Annie Hester entraron por ella, al verlas Ginny bajo la mirada sabiendo lo que se iba a formar.

-Señorita Granger su chimenea ya esta conectada con la de mi despacho.- dijo Hester sonriendo.

Hermione la miro de muy mal modo y ella siguió sonriendo.

-Le hace feliz esto, ¿verdad?-

La profesora sonrió un poco más y dijo:

-Pues si he de ser sincera si.- Harry la miro con odio y sujeto la mano de Hermione y dijo:

-Bueno espero que de verdad le haga feliz esto.- dijo este la profesora lo miro y le dijo:

-Pues la verdad que en parte si, ya que por muy brillante que sea ella no tiene por que tratarme así y menos si no le he hecho nada.-

-Ya se lo he dicho espero que se divierta.- dijo sin mas.

-No entiendo por que te enfadas tanto, esta chica no merece la pena como para que me trates a mi así.-

Mcgonagall se dio cuenta de que acababa de cometer un error al igual que Draco.

-No se confunda esta chica como usted la llama merece mas la pena que usted ella al menos a estado a mi lado en todos los momentos ya fuesen buenos o malos, incluso estuvo al borde de la muerte en una ocasión por salvarme a mi la vida, me a ayudado en todo momento, pero sin embargo usted solo supo hacer una cosa dejarme tirado, creo sinceramente que quien no vale es usted.-

Hermione lo miro y le apretó la mano agradecida de que él la defendiera de esa forma.

Annie lo miro y solo dijo:

-Bueno ya me da igual lo que pienses, señorita Granger apúrese que no tengo todo el día.-

Hermione se giro y se fue despidiendo de cada uno de sus amigos llego a Ron y lo abrazo fuerte este le dio un beso en los labios y le dijo que seguro que todo se resolvería pronto.

Cuando esta se separo de Ron se fue al lado de Harry y este le volvió a coger la mano muy fuerte, pues ahora tendría que hacer todo lo posible para poder irse con ella y lo sabía.

-Que acaso no te vas a despedir de Harry.-

-No hace falta que lo haga.- dijo este mirando otra vez a Annie.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- pregunto Mcgonagall.

-Yo me voy con ella.- dijo este sin mirar a su directora y seguía su mirada fija en Hester que tenía una cara de sorpresa impresionante.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Si, y espero de verdad que esto la divierta.- dijo este a Hester ella no respondió eso no se lo esperaba.

Mcgonagall lo miró y dijo:

-De eso nada usted no puede irse, la señorita Granger es por que sus padres lo exigieron pero usted no puede marcharse de aquí.-

-Voy a ir le guste o no.- dijo este sin más, con un tono típico de un Malfoy.

-De eso nada.- dijo esta otra vez.

-Míreme.- y ante la mirada de todos los presentes los dos desaparecieron ante sus ojos.

Harry abrió los ojos y se encontró en el interior de la casa de Hermione con esta cogida de su mano.

Hermione miro su casa estaba muy mal, todo parecía quemado, el salón estaba completamente destrozado, al igual que el vestíbulo, la cocina estaba bien, era obvio que los habían atacado entre la entrada y el salón.

Harry se fijo en todo y al ver como estaba la casa saco cu varita y entre los dos la dejaron tal y como estaba.

Harry se dejo caer en uno de los sillones ninguno de los había hablado todavía, se habían dedicado a arreglar lo que estaba mal, de la casa, y ahora estaban allí no podían ir al hospital esa noche por que ya era demasiado tarde así que en la mañana irían los dos.

Hermione se sentó en otro de los sillones.

-Harry ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Eres mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarte sola.- dijo este, Hermione bajo la mirada no era esa la respuesta que esperaba pero ya se había convencido de que solo ella sentía así.

-¿Hermione yo donde duermo?-

-Hoy puedes dormir en la cama de mis padres.- dijo esta y Harry asintió se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la habitación de los padres de Hermione y antes de subir el primer escalón le dijo:

-Buenas noches Hermi, creo que es mejor que descanses mañana iremos a verlos, ya veras que están bien.-

Ni él mismo se creía esas palabras pero tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que ella descansara.

Siento que sea más corto que los demás pero es que no tenía más tiempo hoy.

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, espero que os haya gustado, buybuy y hasta otra.


	28. Los padres de Hermione y San Valentín

Hola a todos aquí esta un nuevo capi, espero que os guste os quiero agradecer los comentarios. No tengo mucho tiempo para contestaros a todos, pero en el siguiente si puedo no dudéis que os los contesto.

**_Ángelsagrado:_** Quería decirte que después de que Hermione lo saco con ese hechizo él vuelve a ser el de siempre, más adelante sabrás el motivo.

Bueno eso es todo aquí esta el capi igual de largo que siempre.

_**Los padres de Hermione y San Valentín.**_

Lo que no sabía era que ella no estaba tan nerviosa por lo de sus padres sino por que estaba sola en su casa con Harry el chico que debería ser solo su mejor amigo pero con el que quería estar deseaba estar, no sabía que haría pero quería estar con él pero por otro lado estaba Ron, y aunque no lo amaba no había sido capaz de decírselo, y Harry no la quería no podía hacer mas que seguir con Ron que al menos él si la amaba.

Al día siguiente los dos fueron al hospital los padres de Hermione al verla se alegraron de que estuviera bien, Harry decidió quedarse fuera de la habitación, pero al cabo de quince minutos Hermione salió a buscarlo y los padres de esta le saludaron contentos, él comprobó que no estaban tan mal, y que en una semana volverían a su casa, y decidió que hablaría con ellos para ver si conseguía que Hermione volviera a Howarts allí ella estaba mas segura y mas sabiendo que era un objetivo fijo de Voldemort.

La semana pasó muy rápido y Harry y Hermione se hablaban lo imprescindible hasta el día que llegaron sus padres.

Entre los dos convencieron a los padres de Hermione que lo mejor es que ella volviera a Howarts, y al final accedieron a que ella volviera.

Harry esa noche le tocaba dormir en el cuarto de Hermione en la cama que había ocupado Natacha en su estancia en esa casa en el verano.

Y ella dormiría a su lado.

Harry se fue a la cama antes que Hermione, sabía que esa noche no dormiría nada bien sabiendo que los dos dormirían en la misma habitación.

Y además había que asumir el hecho de que el padre de Hermione lo había estado amenazando desde que llego con que se guardara de hacerle algo a Hermione mientras ellos no estaban y ahora la amenaza fue que iban a dormir con la puerta abierta tanto ellos como sus padres y que si oía algo extraño se las vería con él.

Harry se metió en el cuarto y cerró la puerta para cambiarse y ponerse el pijama.

Se cambió y se metió en la cama, apago la luz, pero no se quito las gafas total estaba completamente seguro de que esa noche podría pensar en un montón de cosas en lugar de dormir.

Estaba pensando en los mensajes que había leído junto con Draco cuando la puerta se abrió, Hermione acababa de abrir la puerta del cuarto y al verlo todo oscuro dijo:

-¿Harry estás despierto?-

-Si.- solo contesto eso no quería hablar mucho con ella, y menos después de enterarse que ella era el principal objetivo de Voldemort, y si además le agregabas que estaba enamorado de la que hasta ese año solo había sido su mejor amiga, que además ahora era la novia de su mejor amigo, y que ella le tenía miedo, pues no es que eso arreglara mucho las cosas.

-Bueno era solo para cambiarme aquí o en el baño.- la vio acercarse a su cama y coger el pijama, el se volvió para no verla no quería que ella notara su cara de decepción y pensó "Si lo llego a saber no hablo." "¿Pero qué digo?" y se golpeó en la cabeza con la mano Hermione lo miro sin entender y salió del cuarto hacía el cuarto de baño, al volver Hermione no venía sola su padre venía con ella y al entrar en la habitación fijó su vista en Hermione y luego en Harry cogió la puerta la abrió del todo y dijo:

-Así es como la quiero durante toda la noche, y mas te vale no pasarte chico.-

-Tranquilo, no voy a hacer nada.- dijo este y se quedo mirando al techo con una mano bajo su cabeza, pensando en que sería mejor dormir en el sofá del salón a tener que aguantar al padre de Hermione.

-Bueno, y tu hija si te hace algo grita.-

-Que si papa quédate tranquilo Harry no es de esos.-

-No te fíes de él se lo que te digo.- dijo este testarudo.

-Será tal vez por que tú eras así.- dijo una voz detrás de él, y la madre de Hermione apareció en escena.

-Querida ¿pero qué dices?-

-Que no todos los jóvenes piensan solo en esas cosas.- la madre de Hermione lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues yo no me fío de él y tú no deberías de hacer….-

-Que no voy a hacerle nada, como se lo tengo que decir Hermione es mi mejor amiga nada más.- dijo este incorporándose en la cama, los tres lo miraron y después Hermione volvió su mirada a su padre y le dijo:

-Lo ves ya lo has ofendido, ya te he dicho que si intenta algo que lo dudo gritare.- "o eso creo, por que la otra opción es ser yo la que me lance y él el que tenga que gritar."

La madre de Hermione se fijó en ella y después de mirarla abrió mucho los ojos como sorprendida por algo que él no entendía después paso su vista de la mirada de Hermione a la de Harry, y cogió la mano de su marido y le dijo:

-Bueno es mejor dejarlos dormir.- se dirigió a la puerta y después de salir la cerro, y Harry al igual que Hermione pudieron escuchar las protestas de el padre de Hermione.

Harry volvió a tumbarse en la cama y dijo:

-Por dios ni que fuera un violador.-

-Lo siento, es que me protege demasiado.- dijo esta.

-No me imagino la cara de tu padre cuando sepa que estas con Ron, pero si imagino la cara de este cuando se lo vaya a decir.- dijo este imaginando la cara de su amigo asustado:- será como decirle que tiene que entrar en un nido de acromántulas.- y sonrió al pensarlo, Hermione se fijo en él y al ver su sonrisa se quedo como ida y no reacciono hasta que Harry le dijo:

-Oye Hermione, no creo que quieras dormir de pie, serías la primera persona en hacerlo creo yo.-

Hermione lo miro y sin decir nada se dirigió a su cama, apagaron la luz y se echaron a dormir o eso intentaría.

Harry miro el reloj de la mesita de noche que tenía al lado y se dio cuenta de que eran ya las tres de la mañana, cogió la almohada y se la puso en la cara, y ahogo un grito de desesperación al no poder dormir, se puso de lado mirando a Hermione, y después de un rato se giro al otro lado, al ver que no había forma se puso boca arriba, de nuevo y con una mano tapando sus ojos, suspiro y se quedo así intentando vaciar su mente para no pensar en nada haber si así se podía dormir.

Hermione vio como Harry se movía en la cama, ella pensaba que el era mas tranquilo para dormir, al menos las veces que lo había observado no se movía casi, pero en esa ocasión él no paraba quieto, Hermione al ver que suspiraba se quedo como estaba y al ver que ya no se movía se giro para mirarlo y lo vio que estaba boca arriba con una mano en sus ojos, ella creyó que él ya estaba dormido por que se había quedado muy quieto.

Hermione se incorporo, y sin poderlo evitar se levanto sin hacer ruido y se acerco a la cama de Harry se sentó en el suelo apoyando su cabeza en la cama de este, y se quedo mirándolo largo rato y después susurro:

-¿Por qué me ha pasado esto?-

Harry sintió como algo se apoyaba en su cama y estaba apunto de quitar el brazo cuando escucho la voz susurrante de Hermione preguntar eso, él no sabía que decirle pero algo le decía a él que lo mejor era quedarse quieto.

-No se que voy a hacer, tengo que hablar con Ron, ya no lo quiero, ojala pudiera pedirte consejo pero eso es imposible.-

Harry iba a decirle algo pero al escuchar lo siguiente no fue capaz a abrir la boca.

-Se que si me dices que lo deje lo haría con los ojos cerrados, no entiendo como me ha podido pasar esto yo estaba segura de querer a Ron, pero de este tiempo a aquí, no se que me has hecho pero solo pienso en ti.- esto ultimo se lo dijo muy cerca del oído, Harry sintió una inmensa alegría pero a la vez una enorme tristeza ahora menos que nunca se lo podría decir, y además ella no se lo había dicho directamente sino que él no debería de haberse enterado.

Hermione se levantó y se dirigió a su cama pero se dio la vuelta se apoyo en la cama de este y se acerco a los labios de Harry, pero no lo beso se detuvo a muy poca distancia de hacerlo dudando si seguir.

Harry sintió su peso en la cama no sabía que era lo que iba a hacer pero le daba igual se quedo estático al sentir su aliento tan cerca de su boca, a solo unos centímetros solo tendría que incorporarse un poco y ya los tendría otra vez con él, pero no podía solo le quedaba rezar para que ella continuara con lo que había empezado.

Hermione aparto todos sus pensamientos de su cabeza y decidió continuar, y quitó toda la distancia que la separaba de su objetivo sentir los labios de Harry con los suyos de nuevo, lo beso tiernamente, un beso corto, que no la sació ella quería que él le correspondiese ese beso no significaba nada si él no le correspondía si él no la besaba de la misma forma.

Hermione cerró los ojos un momento sin acercarse ni alejarse de los labios de este y dijo:

-Harry despierta, respóndeme.- era mas como un deseo que como otra cosa, pero él no despertó, así que se acerco a su oído y le dijo:

-Despierta por favor.- Hermione vio que Harry no se movía y prefirió dejarlo así, deposito otro beso en sus labios y se acostó.

Harry estaba en una nube no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el sabor y el tacto de los labios de Hermione si ya antes no podía dormir ahora muchísimo menos.

Hermione por el contrario se quedo dormida en pocos minutos, Harry se paso el resto de la noche contemplándola.

Al día siguiente cuando se levanto su cara lo decía todo estaba muy cansado y no podía disimular que no había dormido prácticamente nada.

L a madre de Hermione al verlo entrar dijo:

-Buenos días cielo.-

-Buenos días señora Granger, ¿Cómo se encuentra?-

-Bien gracias Harry, ¿y tú? Parece que no as dormido mucho.-

-No mucho la verdad.- se acerco a ella y la empezó a ayudar con el desayuno, la madre de Hermione lo miro y al ver que cogía la sartén que ella acababa de sacar para preparar los huevos con bacón se quedo mirándolo, Harry se puso a hacer el desayuno mientras que la madre de Hermione lo estaba observando.

El padre de Hermione entro en la cocina y dijo:

-Que bien huele ¿qué has preparado Jane?-

-Yo nada.- dijo esta, y el padre de Hermione levanto la vista para ver a Harry poner en un plato lo que acababa de hacer.

Cuando terminó lo limpio todo y se iba a sentar cuando se dio cuenta de que los padres de Hermione lo estaban observando, y dijo:

-Lo siento es que estoy acostumbrado a hacer yo el desayuno en mi casa y bueno como estábamos el mismo numero de personas lo hice automáticamente, siento si les he ofendido.- dijo este terminando de sentarse.

-No claro que no, no pasa nada Harry.- dijo la madre de Hermione mientras se sentaba a desayunar, Harry vio que el padre de Hermione no decía nada y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo, prefirió ignorar ese detalle y se fijo en que Hermione no estaba todavía allí y dijo:

-Creo que será mejor que despierte a Hermione.- se levanto y subió al cuarto de esta llamo a la puerta y al no recibir contestación entro y la vio todavía acostada en la cama Harry la miro un rato y después se acerco y dijo:

-Hermi, arriba tenemos que volver a Howarts.-

Hermione no se despertó y él decidió zarandearla un poco, mientras la llamaba.

-Hermi, venga vamos, Hermi despierta.-

Hermione se movió un poco y Harry decidió tomar medidas para despertarla de una vez.

-Hermione has llegado tarde al examen de Dcao y has suspendido por eso.-

Como siempre que en una frase se encontraban las palabras Hermione, examen y suspenso, esta reacciono demasiado rápido y los dos fueron a parar al suelo, Harry justo debajo de Hermione.

Esta al ver que caía se agarro fuerte de Harry y cerro los ojos esperando no hacerse daño, al sentir que ya no caía los abrió y sintió que su corazón comenzaba a ir demasiado rápido y que su respiración no era suficiente para ella.

Harry la miraba directamente a los ojos, y los dos se quedaron en esa posición sin apartar el uno la mirada del otro estaban como en un sueño, que todo el que los mirara a la cara se daría cuenta que ninguno quería despertar pero a pesar de que ella se había dado cuenta de ese detalle debía de hacerlos despertar antes de que su marido llegara.

-Oye chicos es mejor que bajéis a desayunar o llegareis tarde.-

Harry cerró los ojos y con un suspiro leve dijo:

-Hermi sino te quitas no puedo levantarme.-

Ese fue el final del sueño de Hermione ella lo miro como sin entender y él sonrió y le dijo:

-No es que peses pero debemos darnos prisa y si no te levantas yo no podré moverme.-

La madre de Hermione miraba a uno y a otro, e intentaba averiguar el porque su hija no estaba con ese chico y si con el otro.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se levanto de allí Harry se levanto ágilmente del suelo y le dijo:

-Venga que todavía tienes que desayunar y vestirte antes de que volvamos a Howarts.-

Hermione le sonrió y asintió, Harry salio del cuarto para ir a la cocina.

La madre de Hermione espero a que este ya estuviera abajo y cerró la puerta Hermione se sobresalto estaba tan pendiente de sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que su madre estaba allí.

-Tenemos que hablar.- Hermione miro a su madre y mientras recogía la ropa que se había caído de su cama le dijo:

-Dime.-

-Hermione no entiendo lo que estas haciendo.-

-¿El que?-

-Hija no puedes hacerte esto te vas a hacer mucho daño.-

-Mama o hablas claro o no te entiendo.- dijo esta dándose la vuelta para mirar a su madre.

-Muy bien si quieres que te hable claro te lo diré, no puedes salir con un chico cuando estas enamorada de tu mejor amigo.- dijo esta mirando a Hermione directamente a los ojos y esta le dijo:

-Eso no es cierto, yo no estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo.- dijo esta.

-¿No, y ¿Cómo llamas tu a lo que te esta pasando con Harry?-

-Yo no estoy enamorada de él, yo quiero a Ron, por eso estoy con él.-

-Entonces ¿por qué antes estabas tan nerviosa al estar tan cerca de él?-

-Eso no es cierto, Harry es mi mejor amigo nada más él y yo nunca podríamos estar juntos.-

-¿Y eso por que, explícamelo por que no lo entiendo.-

-Mama, es Harry, él nunca se fijaría en mi, además últimamente me a dejado de lado, ahora tiene a otros amigos para ayudarlo, yo a él ya no le importo, tiene a una novia en la que confía y que ha conseguido alejarlo de mi.- dijo esta con tristeza en su voz.

-Y dices que no le quieres pues no es lo que yo veo hija.- dijo su madre acercándose a ella y abrazándola, y después añadió:- mira tienes que hacer algo o decírselo o intentar olvidarte de él y además tienes que hacer algo con el chico con el que estas, no puedes seguir con él si no lo quieres de verdad.-

-Pero es que yo lo quiero de verdad, él también era uno de mis mejores amigos, y creo que confundí la amistad con el amor, y tengo miedo a perderlo de las dos formas y Harry es su mejor amigo él y yo nunca podremos estar juntos nada más que como amigos.-

Harry estaba en la cocina y ya había terminado de comer, se despidió del señor Granger y subió para decirle a Hermione que tenían que irse ya pero escogió un mal punto de la conversación entre Hermione y su madre por que en ese instante su madre le estaba diciendo:

-Yo te voy a ser sincera, Harry me parece un gran chico y sería perfecto, sino fuera por todo lo que le ha pasado, y si además le sumamos que esta siendo perseguido por un maldito loco, que nos hizo esto a nosotros solo por que eras su amiga imagínate si fueras otra cosa, a mi no me gustaría que esto fuera a más no quiero que estés en peligro más de lo que ya estas, y sino fuera por que se lo que se créeme que no volverías a pisar un sitio donde estuviera él.

Yo acepto que sea tu amigo aunque me parece muy mal de su parte saber que te pone en peligro y aun así sigue estando a tu lado, hija te voy a confesar algo que nos dijo el que nos ataco la otra noche, nos dijo que mientras tu estuvieras en Howarts nosotros estaríamos en peligro de muerte, tu veras lo que haces sabiendo esto, a mi no me importa lo que me pueda pasar y lo sabes pero lo que os pase a ti y a tu padre para mi sería terrible.-

Hermione se separo de su madre y le dijo:

-Voy a hablar con los de la orden para que estén al tanto de que no os ataquen pero no puedo dejarlo solo, entiéndeme por favor, no puedo dejar que Harry pase por todo lo que esta pasando solo.-

-Ya te he dicho lo que yo opino ahora tu haz lo que creas mejor.-

Hermione no hablo nada más vio como su madre se dirigía a la puerta y la abría para irse.

Harry hizo como si estuviera subiendo ahora por las escaleras pero su semblante había cambiado, y mucho, al pasar al lado de la madre de Hermione le dijo:

-Tranquila Hermione estará segura. De eso me ocupare yo, aunque sea desde lejos no permitiré que le hagan daño, ya le han hecho demasiado.-

Entro al cuarto y le dijo a Hermione que se apurara o llegarían tarde.

Harry y Hermione llegaron a las diez de la noche a Howarts, nadie sabía que iban a volver, Harry y ella se dirigieron a la sala común, iban callados pues Harry no le había hablado desde que habían salido de la casa de esta.

Al llegar a la sala común Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron en la sala común, y allí vieron a Ron y Luna juntos besándose, Harry miro a Hermione y no vio nada de lo que había visto en la primera ocasión que los había pillado, sino que en su rostro había una pequeña sonrisa como de triunfo.

Hermione estaba pensando en la mejor forma de dejar a Ron sin que se enfadara con ella, no podía decirle que se había enamorado de Harry y menos cuando sabía los celos que este le procesaba al moreno, al entrar en la sala común vio el cielo abierto ya podría dejarlo sin ningún problema, tenía la excusa perfecta solo que en esta ocasión terminarían lo mejor posible, por que no quería perderlo como su mejor amigo.

Harry se temió lo peor cuando la vio andar hacía ellos y decirles:

-Felicidades me da mucho gusto que estén tan bien los dos juntos.-

Ron y Luna se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron y Ron dijo:

-Hermione, yo pensé que ya no volverías.-

-Pensaste mal, pero eso ya no importa solo quería decirte que lo nuestro se termino, pero con eso no quiero decir que nuestra amistad se tenga que terminar.- dijo este.

Luna se fijo en ella, y esta le dedicó una sonrisa.

Harry prefirió subir a su cuarto para ver a Draco.

Al llegar a su cuarto llamo a la puerta y al abrirla se encontró con que su cuarto estaba patas arriba y Draco estaba inconciente en el suelo, Harry dejo caer su mochila y se acerco a él.

-¿Draco despierta que demonios ha pasado aquí?- Draco abrió los ojos y le dijo:

-Harry esto va a peor tenemos un problema.-

Harry espero a que este se incorporara y se sentara en la cama y después de estar un rato cayado le dijo:

-Tienes que tener cuidado no se lo que están tramando ni lo que planean, pero cuando llegue Pansy estaba en nuestro cuarto, no se que buscaba pero era algo tuyo por que estaba en tu baúl.-

Harry se fue a su baúl y lo abrió vio que no le faltaba nada y dijo:

-No lo entiendo esta ya es la tercera no se que busca pero debe de ser ella la que a entrado en las dos ocasiones anteriores.- dijo este mientras seguía rebuscando en el baúl.

Draco lo miro y le dijo:

-Quería decirte que el otro día me mando una carta diciendo que tendría que hacer algo, que Pansy ya me informaría de lo que me tocaba hacer, pero ella no me ha comentado nada, sabe que de seguro te lo contaría pero él no sabe que yo no se nada ella no le ha dicho de nuestra amistad.- dijo este.

-Te quiere de verdad.- dijo Harry sentándose en su cama.

-Si pero yo no la puedo corresponder, y me siento mal por esto, ella esta de su lado solo por ayudarme sino estoy seguro que nunca abría entrado en eso.-

-Bueno tendremos que intentar sacarla de allí antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

-Si, bueno ¿y como es que has vuelto?-

-Pues que tenía que hacer lo posible por que Hermione estuviera aquí, es el lugar más seguro que hay, y no puedo permitir que a ella le pase nada.-

-Bueno entonces ya no tendré que buscar esa sala yo solo.- dijo Draco.

-No, ahora yo te puedo ayudar.- dijo este y se dejo caer en la cama y añadió:- pero no hoy que estoy muy cansado.-

Draco no dijo nada solo que lo imito.

Y así llego el mes de Febrero, no paso nada interesante, Luna y Ron se seguían viendo a escondidas, ya que este no se decidía a hacerlo publico, Ginny y Draco se veían cuando Ron no estaba cerca y hablaban mucho, ella se estaba enamorando de Draco, pero este no se atrevía a decirle nada de salir por miedo a su rechazo creía que ella no lo quería nada mas que como amigo, así que no se decidía a decirle nada.

Harry y Ron, estaban casi siempre juntos, Hermione se había apartado, y Harry había decidido no buscarla por miedo a que le hicieran daño, y eso era lo último que él quería, lo que no sabía es que ella estaba mal por que él no estaba cerca de ella.

Sirius y Lupin eran los encargados de enseñarles defensa contra las artes oscuras a los diez elegidos, ya que su nivel tenía que ser más avanzado, Harry, Draco y Hermione eran los mejores, y ellos tres eran los líderes de los diez.

Harry se había echo muy amiga de Alesis ella, era muy simpática, y siempre estaba buscándolo para hablar de diversos temas, Harry se distraía mucho con ella, estaba extrañado por que no había recibido ninguna carta ni nada de Voldemort ni del hombre o mujer misterioso, tampoco de su profesor de pociones, y Pansy últimamente estaba muy rara ni siquiera lo buscaba.

Natacha y los demás estaban en su mundo, Harry había visto más de una vez a Ron y Natacha discutir por algo que él no entendía del todo.

Harry ese día estaba paseando por el lago faltaba un día para el día de San Valentín, él no tenía pensamientos más que para Hermione, se sentó debajo del árbol que siempre ocupaban, tenía un papel y una pluma, no sabía por que estaba haciendo eso, pero le daba igual solo quería que ella supiera que es lo que le estaba pasando con ella.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzó a escribir después de un rato.

Harry termino su escrito, y se lo guardo, se fue a su cuarto y cuando llegó se sentó en la cama metió lo que había escrito en un sobre, y cogió un ramo de rosas que había comprado ese día en Hosmeade, y dentro metió una cajita pequeña, cogió la carta y también la metió en el sobre traía:

"Siento no ser capaz de decírtelo de otra forma."

Harry miró su reloj y dejó el ramo en su cama y se fue a la lechucería recogió a Hegwid y al llegar a su cuarto Draco ya había llegado.

-Vaya ramo, ¿Para quién es?-

-Ya lo sabrás.- dijo este y le dijo a Hegwid:

-Se lo tienes que entregar a las doce en punto, da igual donde este.-

Hegwid le dio un picotazo suave queriendo decir que había entendido.

Harry la dejo irse con el ramo de flores, el regalo y la carta bien sujetos.

Hermione estaba en un aula vacía practicando los hechizos que había estado leyendo en un libro que había encontrado en la sala de los menesteres, eran muy complicados pero algo le decía que ella podría hacerlos sin ningún problema.

Eran las once y media cuando salió de allí, y se encontró con Ron en uno de los pasillos.

-Hola.-

-Hola.- dijo esta sin más.

-Podemos hablar un momento quería decirte algo.- dijo este.

-Si, dime de que se trata.-

-Bueno mejor será que entremos en una de estas clases.-

Los dos entraron en una de las clases, Hermione encendió las velas, y Ron la miro y le dijo:

-Yo quería darte esto.-

Hermione lo miro y cogió lo que este le ofrecía, era un paquete envuelto en un papel de color rojo, Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Y esto?-

-Es un regalo de San Valentín.- dijo este poniéndose rojo.

Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-No lo puedo aceptar, Ron lo siento pero yo ya no siento lo mismo por ti, perdóname pero solo quiero que seamos amigos entiéndeme.-

-Hay otro ¿verdad?-

-No, no es eso, Ron por favor vamos a dejarlo así.- y le entrego el regalo.

-Hermione por favor solo dame una oportunidad más yo te quiero incluso más que a Luna, seguro que esa persona no te quiere más que yo.-

-Ron no es eso, es que yo ya no te quiero de esa forma tienes que entenderlo creo que confundí mis sentimientos, confundí la amistad con en el amor.-

-¿Y de él si estas enamorada?-

-Ron….-

-No, dime quien es quiero saberlo, quiero saber por quien has dejado de quererme.-

-Ron, escúchame, es mejor así tú amas a Luna y yo…..-

-¿Tú que, ¿a quien?-

-A nadie da igual eso, es algo que no podría ser.-

-¿Quien es, no será...?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que una lechuza estaba en la ventana picando.

Hermione se fijo en ella y vio que era la lechuza de Harry, fue corriendo a abrir la ventana y esta entró en el aula y se poso en una mesa, mirando a Hermione, la chica se acerco a ella, y esta se aparto para que pudiera coger lo que Harry le había mandado.

Hermione sintió que su corazón se le aceleraba, y sonrió al ver el ramo de rosas que había encima de la mesa.

Ron la estaba observando y no se perdía detalle de lo que ella hacía, Hermione cogió el ramo de rosas y las olió y después miro a Ron y le dijo:

-Tengo que irme, perdóname.-

-Lo sabía, sabía que era él, ¿por qué Hermione, ¿Qué es lo que tiene el fantástico de Potter?-

-Ron no es lo que tu te crees yo y él no tenemos nada solo somos amigos, esto es un regalo cualquiera.-

-Mentira, por si no te has dado cuenta ya es el día de San Valentín, ese es un regalo de Harry por San Valentín y tú no lo has rechazado al igual que el mío.-

-Ron eso es una tontería yo no le gusto a Harry, y además yo no acepte el tuyo por que no quiero que pienses que podemos volver a intentarlo, por que eso es imposible.- dijo esta.

Ron la miro y le dijo:

-Has dicho que tú a él no le gustas pero él a ti si, tu lo quieres ¿verdad?- le pregunto este mirándola furioso.

-No, no se por que dices eso Ron.-

Ron se acerco a ella, y la cogió de los hombros estampándola contra la pared.

-Es verdad tu lo quieres a él como siempre el gran Potter se lo queda todo.-

-Ron, no es eso, escúchame….-

-Dímelo, dime que lo quieres quiero escuchártelo decir, se que es eso, no me puedes engañar, estas enamorada de Potter.-

-No, no Ron me haces daño suéltame.-

-No, no te voy a soltar si es verdad que no quieres a Potter entonces estarás conmigo, sin ningún problema.- se acerco a Hermione y la beso a la fuerza ella tenía en sus manos apretado el ramo de rosas, que Harry le acababa de mandar, y por su mejilla resbalo una lagrima y cuando Ron comenzó a besarle el cuello ella le dijo:

-Para por favor déjalo ya.-

-No, vas a ser mía.- dijo este apretándola más.

-Ron me haces daño suéltame.-

-Dime la verdad y te soltare.- dijo este, cogiéndola más fuerte, Hermione lo miro y después de unos segundos le dijo:

-Si, me he enamorado de Harry.-

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y después de un momento de sorpresa su rostro se mostró muy enfurecido y la apretó por los hombros y dijo:

-No consentiré que seas de él nunca de eso me encargare yo, prefiero verte muerta que a su lado, no dejare que él se lleve lo que yo quiero una vez más.- la soltó y salió de la clase dejando a Hermione con lagrimas en los ojos, y su respiración agitada y con el ramo de rosas en su mano.

Se dejo caer al suelo, y comenzó a llorar.

Eran ya casi las dos de la mañana cuando Hermione dejo de llorar y miro el ramo de rosas al que había estado abrazada durante todo ese tiempo, se fijo en el las olió y dijo:

-Harry, ¿Por que?-

Hermione volvió a mirar el ramo y encontró la carta de Harry la cogió y abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer:

"_Hola Hermi"_

_Se que te estarás preguntando un montón de cosas entre las que esta la pregunta a la que le voy a dar respuesta en esta carta que es:_

_¿Por qué Harry?_

_Bueno yo me hice esa pregunta un montón de veces sobre todo este último año, me he estado preguntando, ¿que es lo que me pasa, ¿por que ya no siento nada por Ginny, ¿por que me he alejado de ti, ¿por que quiero sacarte de mi vida, ¿por que me pongo nervioso cuando te veo, ¿por que siento que mi mundo se desvanece si no te veo una vez al día aunque sea?_

_Eran demasiadas preguntas pero encontré una sola respuesta a estas y más cuestiones que me hacia, una respuesta que te juro he intentado con todas mis fuerzas que se desvaneciera, que no existiera he hecho muchas cosas para intentar que desaparezca, por que esta respuesta que encontré podría ser el final de muchas cosas, que no quiero que sea, sería el final de mi amistad con Ron, esa es una de las cosas que no podría resistir, pero esto es algo que se niega a seguir escondido, lucha por salir cada vez que te veo y me escondo para que no sepas que te observo, que quiere que lo grite a los cuatro vientos siempre que te veo leyendo un libro, sobre todo cuando estas tan concentrada que no te das cuenta de que yo estoy a unas mesas de ti fijándome en todos tus gestos, en tu mirada concentrada, o cuando te pasas largas horas en el lago pensando en dios sabe que o quien._

_Eso me da igual me gusta como cuando te enfadas contigo misma por algo que no se, coges piedras y te dispones a bombardear al pobre calamar gigante que mas de una vez te ha devuelto alguna piedra._

_Que se a cansado de seguir escondido y me ha obligado a que te lo cuenta aun sabiendo que no es una buena idea, por que hay muchas cosas a las que yo por ser quien soy no puedo acceder y una de ellas es esta, esta que me mata lentamente cada vez que pienso todo lo que voy a perder cuando salga del todo._

_Además de a Ron puedo perder a los Weasley, por que lo que estoy haciendo no esta bien y aunque mi cabeza me dice que no debería de hablar y callarme, otra parte de mi se niega a seguir callándolo, por eso te escribí esta carta para decírtelo, aunque se que te puede hacer daño, pero ya no podía callarme más, se que es un error y créeme que no quiero que me digas nada, solo que lo sepas y que al menos sepas ya el motivo por el que te he alejado de mi, por el que no quiero que estés en mis cosas, el motivo por el que he actuado contigo de esa forma, y por el que no voy a hablarte hasta que yo no este seguro que es el mejor momento._

_Se que saber esto, no es la mejor opción, pero como ya te he dicho una parte de mi la mas fuerte no me deja seguir callándolo, aunque sepa que así hago daño a demasiadas personas a las que quiero y que espero que puedan perdonarme por esto que me ha pasado._

_Espero que entiendan que no pude evitarlo, que me paso sin saber como, algo que mi mente sabía y por eso hacía todo lo posible para que nunca te pasara nada, algo que yo por estúpido no me di cuenta hasta este verano, pero que sin embargo todos mis enemigos han visto y saben._

_El día que llegamos a Prive drive cuando todo salió por los aires, ese día fue cuando comencé a darme cuenta, pero me lo negué, no quise reconocer que lo que sentí en las estación de tren no eran celos por que tu y Ron si podían estar juntos sino por que no era a mi al que besabas y al que tenías cogido de la mano en el trayecto de vuelta a casa, en esa ocasión mi mente no quiso aceptarlo, y lo negué un sinfín de veces, no sabes cuantas._

_Pero algo paso que me hizo aceptarlo y fue que todas la noches, o siempre que estaba en peligro veía ante mi unos ojos color ámbar, que cuando me miraban me salvaban, que me daban paz y tranquilidad, y sobre todo me protegían._

_Pero no fue hasta el día del lago que me di cuenta de que esos ojos te pertenecían, y hay fue cuando mi mundo se vino abajo, cuando después de besarte comenzaste a evitarme, y yo lo único que quería era estar a tu lado, aun sabiendo que no podía por que tu amas a Ron, pero no quería estar a tu lado de esa manera ya que eso sería imposible, solo estar a tu lado como siempre, como tu mejor amigo, pero sucedieron demasiadas cosas que hicieron que nos tengamos que separar, tanto si queremos como sino._

_Yo creo que no hace falta que te diga que respuesta fue la que encontré para explicar todo lo que me ha pasado, y para responder a todas esas preguntas que me atormentaban, pero aun así creo que tienes derecho a que te lo diga claramente sin rodeos, a que te diga que yo Harry James Potter, me he enamorado de ti Hermione Jane Granger._

_Que la respuesta a la pregunta ¿Por qué Harry? Es:_

_POR QUE TE AMO HERMIONE._

_No se como así que no me lo preguntes, no se exactamente cuando, pero se que desde mi quinto año, él lo sabe, así que debe de ser incluso desde antes._

_No necesito que me digas nada, solo que al menos aceptes el regalo que te he hecho y esta vez no lo regales._

_Y ya por último decirte que si te he hecho daño me perdones y que si alguna vez te hice llorar no fue mi intención, todo lo que he hecho lo he hecho con una sola intención que tu estés bien, y solo me queda pedirte una cosa._

_Por Favor no vuelvas a ponerte en peligro, no soportaría que a ti te pasara algo, eres lo mas importante en mi vida, lo único que valoro y que amo mas que a nada, lo único por lo que lo daría todo hasta mi vida._

_Bueno ya esta dicho o mas bien escrito espero que me comprendas el no haberlo cayado, pero mi corazón es demasiado testarudo para quedarse cayado, pero al menos ya lo sabes, y si me pasara algo se que al menos te lo he dicho, y con eso me conformo, con eso y con que seas feliz con Ron, que es al que tu has elegido._

_Firmado:_

_El que no es capaz de decírtelo a la cara por miedo._

_PD: **TE AMO**, NUNCA LO OLVIDES Hermi._"

Hermione con cada palabra que leía se quedaba más asombrada, y más lágrimas salían de sus ojos, miro dentro del sobre buscando el regalo, pero no ayo nada, creyendo que era el ramo de rosas lo abrazo a ella más fuerte, se levantó guardando la carta en su bolsillo y decidida a hablar con Harry, al levantarse y poner bocabajo el ramo de rosas cayó una cajita pequeña. Hermione se agacho y la cogió, al tocarla con sus dedos la cajita brillo, y se elevo, se abrió y un montón de mariposas salieron de la caja, Hermione las observaba y la última de las mariposas se poso en su mano dejando algo en ella, Hermione lo miro y encontró un colgante, en forma de corazón, esta lo cogió y se fijo en él y vio que había una frase grabada, que decía, " Siempre estarás en el mío", y por delante las siglas:

H TA.

……………………………………….Fin del capi…………………..

Bueno hasta aquí por hoy intentare actualizar antes, buybuy espero que os haya gustado a todos.


	29. Otra cosa más que averiguar

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi, espero que os guste y como dije actualizo rápido, bueno aquí empieza.

_**Otra cosa más que averiguar.**_

Hermione lo agarro fuerte en su mano, y cogió el ramo y salió a correr hacía la sala común quería encontrar a Harry lo antes posible, iba tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a frenar, y estaba apunto de darse de bruces contra la pared que daba a la sala, cuando esta se abrió, y ella solo pudo ver una melena negra, Hermione choco contra esa persona, y cayeron al suelo:

-Serás bestia, asquerosa sangre sucia.-

Hermione la ignoro por completo y comenzó a buscar a Harry con la mirada al no verlo en la sala se fue corriendo a la habitación de este, y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en el cuarto, se quedo muy parada, no había rastro de Draco, pero Harry estaba al borde de su cama poniéndose unos boxers, y con el pelo completamente mojado, lo que daba a entender y era obvio que acababa de ducharse, Harry al sentir la puerta miro hacía ese lado, y al encontrarse con Hermione, se subió los boxers lo mas rápido que pudo, rojo como un tomate y dijo:

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Esta por toda respuesta se mordió el labio inferior por lo que Harry supo que estaba pensando en si hacer algo o no.

Vio como ella cerraba la puerta tras de si, y como comenzaba a caminar hacía él, soltó el ramo de rosas en la cama de este y sin pedir permiso ni esperar cogió a Harry y lo beso, en los labios, Harry no se hizo esperar y la abrazo contra él y comenzaron a besarse como hacía mucho los dos habían deseado hacerlo.

Pero Harry se separo de ella y le dijo:

-Hermi espera esto no esta bien no podemos Ron es mi mejor amigo.-

-Pero yo ya no le quiero, es más estoy segura de que lo que sentía por él era una profunda amistad.-

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo que sientes por mi no es lo mismo que sientes por él?-

-Por que lo se, yo se que lo que siento por ti no es amistad, es otra cosa.- dijo esta, Harry la miro y se alejo de ella y le dijo:

-Hermione yo no quería nada más que lo supieras, estoy contento de saber que tu crees sentir lo mismo por mi, pero no podemos estar juntos, es algo imposible, y los dos lo sabemos.-

-No es imposible por que tú lo dices nada más.-

-No Hermione es imposible por Ron, y su familia, por tus padres pero sobre todo por mi, yo no puedo tener una relación contigo de esa forma, sería ponerte en un peligro que no estoy dispuesto a que pases, ya bastante has tenido con solo ser mi amiga…-

-Pero eso a mi no me importa Harry yo quiero estar a tu lado, me da igual lo que me pueda pasar no me importa si con eso puedo estar contigo y ayudarte en todo lo que estas pasando.-

-No, mi respuesta es esa, Hermione a ti no te importara pero a mi si, y tal vez no has pensado en tus padres, ellos ya han sufrido por ser mi amiga ¿cómo crees que estarían si él creyese que somos algo más?-

-Harry por favor no puedes decirme que me amas y después decirme que no podemos estar juntos esto no es justo.-

-Te lo dije claro en la carta, se que te iba a hacer daño, y créeme que es lo que menos deseo, pero creo que este dolor es menor del que él te puede causar, Hermione compréndeme no me lo pongas mas difícil, ya lo es bastante saber que yo lo paso mal, pero imagínate lo que es para mi el saber que nunca podré estar a tu lado mientras ese miserable siga con vida, por que sino tú podrías sufrir mucho.-

-¿Y qué pasa si yo quiero estar a tu lado de todas formas?-

-Pero yo no.- dijo este sin más y después añadió:- te pido que salgas de mi cuarto quiero terminar de ponerme el pijama y meterme en la cama.-

Hermione lo miro a los ojos y vio tristeza en su mirada, sabía que él lo hacía por ella pero ella no quería separarse de él al saber que él también la amaba, tenía que hacer algo, pero ahora no se le ocurría nada y lo peor es que Ron ya sabía que ella quería a Harry, incapaz de encontrar algo que decirle cogió el ramo de rosas lo abrazo se giro y abrió la puerta y justo cuando la iba a cerrar dijo:

-Por cierto Ron ya sabe que yo te quiero a ti, si te trata mal lo siento pero tuve que decirle la verdad de por que lo había dejado con él.-

Hermione salió del cuarto y Harry se sentó en la cama abatido, él no quería que Hermione actuase así, él en realidad no pensó lo que ella haría solo quería que ella lo supiera, y ahora ya lo sabía, y él se sentía fatal, tenía el sabor de los labios de Hermione en los suyos, los saboreó dándose cuenta de que cada vez le gustaban mas su sabor, y que cada vez que ella lo besaba se sentía extraño como si algo que hubiera perdido hacía tiempo lo hubiese recuperado, era algo muy raro, pero cuando la besaba sentía que no era él el que lo hacía, y que no era ella quien le estaba respondiendo y eso lo inquietaba por que si era así, quería decir que él en realidad no estaba enamorado de Hermione, ni ella de él, rechazo esa idea él estaba convencido de que estaba enamorado de Hermione y según lo que ella le había dicho también ella de él.

Harry se dejo caer en la cama pensando en los labios de ella y sintiendo su sabor en ellos, y comenzó a preguntarse cosas que no debía preguntarse si lo que quería era alejarla de él.

Harry se apretó la cabeza, pero la imagen de Hermione con su camiseta nada más no lo dejaba en paz, y menos cuando veía a Hermione acercarse a él y quitarle el jersey negro y besándolo en el cuello, no sabía si eso había pasado o no, pero su mente estaba comenzando a volar demasiado, cogió su varita se apunto y dijo:

-_Aguamenti.-_ de su varita salió un chorro de agua que le cayo en la cabeza, y se despejo por completo ya que estaba muy fría. Hermione llego a su cuarto y se dejo caer en la cama con el ramo de rosas en una mano y el colgante en la otra, Pansy la observaba y estaba deseando saber quien se lo había regalado, Hermione miro las rosas y suspiro, Pansy la escucho y dijo:

-Ese Potter es demasiado romántico y eso es una gran debilidad.- Hermione se incorporó y le dijo:

-¿Quién te dice a ti que son de Harry, además él no siente nada por mi, nunca me regalaría flores.-

Pansy la miro y sonrió y le dijo:

-Debes de aprender a mentir mejor Granger.-

Y se acostó del todo en su cama, Hermione no le contesto, tampoco es que le agradara demasiado las charlas que tenía con Pansy, el centro siempre era haber cual decía el insulto mejor.

Hermione se acostó en su cama pensando en todo lo que le había dicho Harry y se quedo dormida pensando en sus profundos ojos verdes.

Al día siguiente el colegio era todo un revuelo, con parejas regalándose por los pasillos, ese día había resultado caer en un día de clase normal, y no es que fuera muy agradable el ver a todos regalando y regalándoles, ella vio como una de las parejas se besaba después de entregarse los regalos y ella se cogió el colgante que Harry le había regalado, se paro y lo miro en mitad del pasillo, y después de leer una vez mas la frase deposito un beso en el colgante.

-Hermione, Hermione mira lo que me ha regalado Seamus, vaya, que colgante es una pasada, ¿Quién te lo ha regalado?-

-Haber que te regalo Seamus.- dijo Hermione guardando su colgante para que no lo viera.

Lavender recordó lo que había ido a hacer allí y le mostró una pulsera en la que decía que la amaba, Hermione le dijo que era preciosa, pero a Lavender le interesaba mas lo que la castaña le quería ocultar, es decir quien era el responsable de que Hermione estuviera besando ese colgante que llevaba.

Lavender y Hermione iban hablando de todo un poco cuando se encontraron a Pavarati, esta les enseño el regalo de Deán un gran ramo de rosas con un poema.

Hermione le dijo lo mismo que a Lavender, y se sintió en un apuro cuando Lavender comento lo de su colgante.

-Y mira lo que le regalaron a ella.- la obligo a sacar el colgante que llevaba al cuello, cuando las dos lo miraron se quedaron embobadas por el colgante, y le dijeron:

-Debe de haber sido muy caro pero es precioso, ¿quien fue?- dijo Pavarati.

-No lo quiere decir, es imposible sacárselo.-

La estaban interrogando cuando llegaron los chicos, Seamus, Deán, Ron, y Harry, llegaron al lado de las chicas, Ron y Harry hablaban lo justo, por que Ron estaba intentando no hablarle.

-¿Qué es lo que estáis mirando?- pregunto Ron a las dos chicas.

-Pues esto.- dijo Pavarati enseñándole el colgante.

-Vaya y de ¿quien es?- preguntó Deán mirándolo.

-De Hermione, se lo han regalado.- dijo Lavender y añadió:- es precioso ¿a que si?-

-Ron te hemos dicho que no hagas eso, mira ahora no valoran lo que nosotros les regalamos.- dijo Seamus mirando al pelirrojo, que estaba mirando a Hermione interrogándola.

-¿Quién te lo ha regalado?- pregunto este con una nota muy clara de enfado, Hermione lo miro y le dijo:

-Eso es solo cosa mía.-

-Ya te dije que si me interesa ¿Quién fue?-

Los demás los miraban sin intervenir, Hermione se acerco para quitarle el colgante a Lavender e irse de allí pero Ron fue más rápido y lo atrapo, y al ver lo que ponía dijo:

-Dime quien fue.-

-No te lo voy a decir es cosa mía.- intento cogerlo pero él no la dejo y lo cogió con fuerza entre sus dos manos y le dijo:

-O me lo dices o lo rompo aquí mismo.-

-No, Ron por favor, no hagas eso.-

-Dime quien fue, quiero saber si ha sido él.- dijo este Hermione miro a Harry de reojo, y este estaba dispuesto a intervenir cuando otra persona apareció en escena le quito el colgante a Ron y se acerco a Hermione la cogió de la cintura acercándola a él y dijo:

-Weasley, no toques con tus manos algo, que yo haya comprado, toma Granger espero que tengas mas cuidado, no quiero que lo pierdas.-

Harry lo miro y este le sonrió y después cambió su sonrisa a una mas intensa al mirar a Ron y ver su cara de sorpresa.

-Bueno nos vamos, te recuerdo que hace media hora que quedamos, mi amor, y no has aparecido por allí.-

-Estaba ocupada, bueno ya sabéis quien me lo ha regalado.- dijo esta y se alejo con él todavía agarrándola por la cintura, cuando ya iban por otro pasillo esta dijo:

-Ya no hace falta que me sigas agarrando Malfoy.- este la soltó y le dijo:

-Menos mal me estaba manchando de más.- dijo este y después de hacer el amago de limpiarse se fue sin esperar un gracias por parte de ella.

Hermione se paró para colocarse el colgante pero le era imposible, el enganche no conseguía abrirlo, alguien le cogió las manos y le quito el broche y se lo puso, Hermione se giro para darle las gracias y se encontró con el verde esmeralda de Harry, ella le sonrió y le dijo:

-Gracias por la ayuda.-

-De nada, deberías de tener cuidado con Ron.-

-¿Te has dado cuenta verdad?-

-Si pero seguro que se le pasara pronto, bueno me tengo que ir solo quería saber si sabes donde ha ido Draco.-

-Si, se fue por allí creo que se dirigía a la biblioteca.-

-Gracias Hermi, hasta luego.-

La dejo allí y se fue, hacía la biblioteca para seguir buscando al igual que Draco la sala desaparecida, y que estaban seguros que se encontraba en Howarts, por que habían soñado los dos con los pasillos de Howarts.

Harry llego a la biblioteca y vio a Pansy, con Natacha eso le pareció extraño pero no le dio importancia de seguro que se estaban peleando, se puso a buscar a Draco por las estanterías, al llegar a donde Draco se encontraba se acercó a él y le dijo:

-Gracias por lo de antes.-

-No tienes que darlas pero ese Weasley este año esta demasiado posesivo.-

-Ya lo se pero no se que le esta pasando.-

-Yo si, y no me gusta nada.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mira Weasley siempre a estado celoso de ti, y no me refiero solo al Quidich, ni a que seas mejor que él en Dcao, ni a que entraras en el torneo de los tres magos, sino que me refiero a Hermione, él sabe que si tú te interesaras por ella acabaríais juntos, por que se ha dado cuenta de que a ella eres tú el que le gusta.-

-Pero da igual yo y ella no estaremos juntos, no podría hacerle eso a Ron.-

-Pero que estas diciendo, si tú la quieres ¿por que vas a renunciar a ella?-

-Por Ron, él me lo ha dado todo, me ha dejado entrar en su familia, por él supe lo que era de verdad ser alguien para alguien, tú no lo entiendes por que tú has crecido con tus padres sabes lo que es que ellos se preocupen por ti, y que estén siempre que lo necesitas, pero yo sin embargo no tuve esa suerte, Ron debería de empezar a entender que quien debería de estar celoso soy yo, le daría todo lo que tengo por haber vivido como él lo ha hecho rodeado de hermanos, y de cariño, y con respecto a Hermione, yo no voy a intentar nada, ella me ha dicho que me ama, pero yo no puedo olvidar que Ron la quiere.-

-Ya y que aun diciendo que la ama, le ha puesto los cuernos con esa tal Lovegood.-

-Bueno en eso yo no puedo meterme.-

-Pues deberías, Harry te mereces ser feliz a su lado, no te niegues también esa clase de amor.-

-Ese amor no esta destinado para mi, mi vida puede terminar cuando él quiera acabarla, no soy nadie a su lado, no podría vencerlo, eso sería completamente imposible, tu y yo lo sabemos, él es mucho mas fuerte que yo, hasta Snape es mas poderoso que yo, no podría hacer nada contra él.-

-No deberías de pensar con tanto optimismo.- dijo Draco sarcástico.

-Bueno solo soy realista.-

-Tú, cuentas con juventud, con amigos, y sobre todo con amor, eso él no lo puede decir.-

-Eso no es lo que se necesita, estoy convencido de que cuando llegue el momento será mi final.-

-Bueno no adelantemos hechos, deberías dejar de decir esas cosas, yo estoy segura de que podrás creo firmemente en ti.-

Harry y Draco se giraron para encontrarse con los ojos grandes y azules de Luna Lovegood, esta les sonrió y Draco dijo:

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando?-

-El suficiente para saber quien le regalo ese colgante a Hermione.- dijo esta sonriendo y Harry se sonrojo bastante y dijo:

-Espero que no se lo digas a nadie.-

-Confía en mí, sabes que nunca lo haría.-

-Bueno pues nosotros ya nos vamos.-

-Esperad tengo algo que deciros.-

-Dime.- dijo Harry.

-Me han mandado que os entregue esta carta.- dijo esta y extendió un sobre, Draco y Harry la miraron y esta dijo:

-Me lo entrego tu madre, Malfoy.- Harry y Draco se miraron y este último dijo:

-¿Mi madre te dijo que nos entregaras esta carta a los dos?-

-Si me dijo que vosotros sabríais ya de que se trataba.- dijo esta.

-Bueno muchas gracias.- dijo Draco cogiendo la carta que Luna le entregaba.

Luna se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla a Harry y diciéndole adiós a Draco con la mano, Draco comenzó a abrir la carta y esta decía:

"_Hijo espero que estés bien, y que no estés desobedeciendo lo que te mando nuestro señor, confío en que lo aras todo bien, siento no haberte hablado antes de Hester, ya me entere que es tu nueva profesora, y también no haberte contado que tu y Potter erais familia, eso no lo sabe ni tu padre, era un secreto que guarde cuidadosamente para asegurarme que tú no corrieras la misma suerte que corrieron todos los Potter, ya que no podía permitir que a ti te pasara anda, después de todo no es que me haga mucha ilusión ser pariente de ese muchacho pretencioso, pero es lo que hay, tengo que decirte que necesito que hables con él entrégale esta carta se que no es de tu agrado pero me entere que compartís cuarto y de serte sincera no me hizo mucha gracia, pero él tiene que leer esto, no puedo callarme y menos después de enterarme que los dos habéis ido a casa de los padres de Potter, eso fue una imprudencia por tu parte no deberías de haber llegado tan lejos, aunque las ordenes de nuestro señor era que lo siguieras no puedes dejar que él se entere de que tú eres un protector, eso sería tu perdición, los protectores son los destinados a cuidar a la comunidad mágica, uno sin el otro no podríais hacerlo, espero que no pienses que soy una egoísta por pretender librarte de esa responsabilidad y dejarlo todo en manos de Potter después de todo él es el elegido, no tú._

_Bueno solo me queda decirle a ese muchacho pretencioso que pienses muy bien en lo que haces ahora no esta tú queridísimo Dumbledore para protegerte y debes de pensar en algunas de la personas que te rodean, por que he de decirte que no conoces hasta donde puede llegar mi señor para conseguir lo que quiere y ahora te quiere a ti, y ten por seguro que caerás, no eres nada contra él, y puedes ahorrarte muchas cosas si te unes a él ahora, espero que recapacites él sabe cosas de ti que ni imaginas, ten en cuenta que Severus te conocía muy bien, y tenía gran cantidad de cosas importantes y muy pero que muy interesantes para mi señor, y Bellaxtrix le proporciono la mejor de todas, y te aconsejo que te unas a él antes de que él decida hacer que lo hagas de otra manera._

_Bueno por último deciros que es mejor que abandonéis eso que estáis buscando esa sala no os será fácil de encontrar, en Howarts hay muchas salas muy bien ocultas._

_Querido hijo espero poder confiar en que nuestro señor nunca se enterara de esta carta, mas que nada por que en ella se encuentra información que él desconoce, como la de que tu estas metido en todo esto._

_Bueno espero que te cuides hijo mío, un beso muy fuerte de tu madre_."

Harry no hizo demasiado caso a la carta después de todo no le decía gran cosa, solo que ella quería por todos los medios proteger a su hijo, y a él decirle que no fuera tonto y se uniera a Voldemort, cosa que no pensaba hacer en ningún momento.

Draco la leyó una vez más, y después dijo:

-Bueno ya es seguro que la sala que buscamos esta en Howarts, y es obvio que mi madre la conoce.-

-Ya pero nunca nos dirá donde se encuentra.-

-Pues tendremos que buscarla nosotros solos.-

Draco comenzó a andar hacía la puerta de salida de la biblioteca cuando se giro para decirle una cosa a Harry vio que este no lo seguía volvió hacía atrás y lo encontró sonriendo y este le dijo:

-¿Por qué sonríes?-

-Pues resulta que no estamos del todo solos en esto.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ven sígueme, vamos a nuestro cuarto.-

Los dos salieron de la biblioteca y algunos curiosos se fijaron en ellos, les resultaba muy raro verlos juntos y no se acostumbraban.

Al llegar a la sala Harry dijo la contraseña los dos entraron y se encontraron con Ron discutiendo con Luna.

Harry paso de largo decidió no meterse, Draco lo siguió pero se fijo mucho en Ron, al llegar al cuarto, entraron y Harry dijo algunos hechizos para anular los que les habían puesto de vigilancia, el poder de la oscuridad había conseguido controlarlo, bastante bien, hacía mucho que era él el que lo controlaba a él, esperaba que eso siguiera así, lo había pasado muy mal, cuando él no tenía el control de su cuerpo, aunque solo hubiera sido un día le había resultado agotador.

Y sabía que si ese poder lo volvía a controlar por mucho más tiempo sería fatal para él.

Draco lo observo y cuando termino se sentó en su cama y dijo.

-Kreacher, Dobby.-

Los dos elfos aparecieron al instante, Dobby sonriendo, al saber que Harry lo necesitaba pero Kreacher estaba con gesto de enfado el cual cambió al ver a Draco también en la habitación y su cara paso a ser de sorpresa.

-Usted dirá amo Harry Potter señor Dobby esta aquí para servirle.-

-Dobby ya sabes que no soy tu amo yo solo quería pediros un favor.-

-Como, no, pero si es mi amo, un ser despreciable traidor a la sangre, no como el señorito Malfoy, él si que sabe lo que es la lealtad.-

Draco miro a Kreacher sorprendido, y después a Harry y este le dijo:

-Es siempre así, es el elfo domestico de Sirius.-

-Era hasta que ese también maldito traidor a la sangre me dijo que debía de servirle a usted mi señor.- dijo el elfo haciendo una referencia muy exagerada, y después añadió, como si creyera que nadie lo oyera:- pero recibió su merecido el muy maldito.-

Harry sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Cuál el de volver a Grinmult Place?-

El elfo lo miro y dijo:

-Ya esta se volvió loco, no dice que esta en casa, yo me encargue de conseguir que él saliera de Grinmult Place y que muriera como muy bien sabe el joven Malfoy.-

Harry no dijo nada, era obvio que Draco debía de estar enterado de que Kreacher los había traicionado.

-Bueno te doy permiso para que vayas a Grinmult Place, solo a Grinmult place nada de ir a otro lugar, ni de hacer nada que no sea aparecerte ver a mi padrino y regresar, además de que te prohíbo totalmente decir que él a vuelto absolutamente a nadie, ni dar pistas ni nada de nada, de lo que pueda hacer que se enteren de que él regreso.-

Kreacher desapareció y en un minuto volvió a aparecer y su rostro era mas feo si cabía, el elfo estaba muerto de miedo y al aparecer ante Harry este solo decía:

-No puede ser, no puede haber vuelto de entre los muertos.-

-Mi príncipe puede hacer eso y muchas cosas más.-

Draco se levanto de la cama asustado, al escuchar un siseo procedente de la cama de Harry, este se giro al escuchar la lengua parsel, y dijo:

-Otra vez, déjame en paz ya te lo he dicho mil veces.-

-Tengo un recado para el portador del poder del gran Salazar Slytherin.-

-Pues te va a ser difícil de dárselo el heredero de Salazar Slytherin no se encuentra en Howarts.- dijo Harry.

-Yo no busco al heredero yo estoy buscando al portador de su poder, que eres tu.-

-¿Pero de que narices estas hablando, yo no soy el portador del poder de Salazar Slytherin?-

-Si que lo eres tu eres el que tiene el aura del poder de la oscuridad el poder de Salazar el grande, pero estas demasiado contaminado por el poder de Godrig Gryffindor, pero eso lo podemos solucionar pronto, tú serás el que pueda hacer que se cumpla la voluntad de mi antiguo señor Salazar Slytherin.-

Harry se quedo muy parado no entendía nada, y Draco lo miraba muy intrigado ya que no se enteraba de nada de lo que la serpiente decía.

Harry no entendía nada, pero necesitaba hablar con Dumbledore algo le decía que él sabía algo de eso, y eso le hizo enfurecerse aun mas de lo que ya estaba miro a la serpiente y le dijo:

-¿Qué es lo quieres?-

-Tenéis que venir a la sala prohibida.- dijo la serpiente.

-Estas hablando de la cámara de los secretos, ¿donde estaba el basilisco?-

-Así es allí entenderás algunas cosas de ese poder que posees.-

La serpiente desapareció ante los ojos de los presentes y Kreacher dijo:

-El niño que vivió habla la lengua prohibida la lengua de las serpientes y se mofa de ser defensor de lo sangres sucias cuando él posee una de las características más destacadas de los que practican las artes oscuras.- dijo este mirando a Harry, y este le dijo.

-Será mejor que te calles Kreacher.- dijo este sin mirarlo siquiera y después añadió:

-Yo os he llamado para que busquéis una sala.- dijo este, Dobby lo miro y le dijo.

-Usted dirá amo Harry Potter.-

-Dobby deja ya de llamarme amo, yo lo que quiero es que me busquéis una sala en el castillo que tenga el dibujo de los animales que representan Howarts, uno en cada pared y en el techo la imagen de un fénix, necesito que nada mas encontrara me aviséis a mi o a Draco.- dijo este y Dobby al escuchar esto miro muy mal a Draco y dijo:

-Creo que será mejor buscar a Harry Potter.- Draco miro a Dobby e hizo una mueca de desagrado, y Dobby le saco la lengua.

Draco lo miro sorprendido y Harry se echo a reír.

Después Dobby y Kreacher le dijeron que lo harían y desaparecieron.

-¿Qué fue lo que tanto hablabas con esa serpiente?-

-Ya te lo diré, ahora tengo que ir a buscar a alguien que ya me debe otra explicación que no me dio en su momento.-

Harry salió del cuarto muy enfadado en cuanto encontrara a Dumbledore se iba a enterar, esta era la última cosa que le había ocultado, y después quería que él confiara en él a ciegas, eso era algo increíble cuando lo encontrara iba a saber quiera Harry Potter.

Harry llego al despacho de Mcgonagall dijo la contraseña, y entro, al llegar arriba iba a llamar a la puerta cuando su cicatriz comenzó a arderle de sobremanera, vio que la puerta estaba entreabierta y escucho unos sollozos en el despacho, se acerco y oyó la voz fría de Voldemort decir:

-Has visto, a ti no podré hacerte daño pero a ella si, tú decides Albus, dime lo que quiero saber.-

-Mi querido Tom eso es imposible, no puedo decirte nada.-

-Serás capaz de verla sufrir, o lo que es peor verla morir y saber que es tu culpa.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Eso no va a pasar.- dijo Dumbledore muy tranquilo.

-Créeme que si que va a pasar como no me digas cual es el punto débil de ese maldito mocoso, creo saberlo pero necesito estar seguro.-

-Yo no se cual es su punto débil.- dijo este en tono calmado, y Harry escucho la voz de su directora gritando tras recibir una maldición Cruciatus.

Harry apretó más su mano, y cogió su varita y escucho a Voldemort decir:

-Se que él la ama, y ese será el momento en que ese estúpido se de cuenta de que el amor no vale para nada, ese sentimiento no existe es todo mentira.-

-Que tú no lo hayas conocido no quiere decir que no exista.- dijo Mcgonagall intentando levantarse.

-Cállate.- dijo la voz de este con odio, y le lanzo otra maldición, pero Harry dijo:

-_Protégio_.- Voldemort se giro y al ver a Harry los dos se sintieron muy mal, Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su cicatriz, y Voldemort sintió un dolor tremendo, no entendía que le estaba pasando, pero cuando Harry hablo, todos los presentes se quedaron muy parados.

-Ya falta poco para que sepas lo que es sufrir, de eso me encargare yo, tu él heredero de Salazar Slytherin caerás ante mi, serás derrotado con el poder que tengo, y esta vez no fallare, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho.-

Su voz era fría y con mucho rencor y odio, Harry miro a Voldemort a los ojos y dijo:

-Desaparece de mi vista escoria.- dio un golpe con la varita contra la mesa y Voldemort recibió un fuerte hechizo que lo hizo retroceder, y curvarse de dolor, Mcgonagall lo miraba sorprendida y Voldemort al levantar la vista dijo:

-Esto te va a costar caro maldito,_ Septusempra_.-

Harry recibió el hechizo, y comenzó a sangrar por todos lados mientras unas cuantas heridas se abrían en su cuerpo, Voldemort desapareció en ese momento mientras Harry caía al suelo, y seguía sangrando Mcgonagall fue a ayudarlo lo más rápido que pudo, le curo las heridas y miro a Dumbledore y los dos hicieron la misma pregunta a la vez:

-¿Por qué no lo ha matado?-

Se quedaron en silencio y después de que Mcgonagall se encontraba con fuerzas llevo a Harry a la enfermería.

Hermione estaba en su cama con la gargantilla que Harry le había regalado estaba escuchando la música de esta, y le entraron ganas de ir a ver a Harry, se levanto de su cama y se fue hacía el cuarto de este, al entrar no encontró a nadie y como era Hermione, pues aprovechó para ver que podía descubrir, se fue al baúl de Harry y busco algo que la pudiera ayudar, y encontró las frases que Harry había escrito en un papel, además de las cartas de los padres de este, de la madre de Malfoy y por último unas cartas de alguien desconocido dirigidas a Harry, y lo mas curioso es que ella estaba segura de reconocer esa letra no sabía de que pero la conocía de algo.

Hermione a través de un hechizo hizo una copia de todo lo volvió a poner en su sitio y salió con sus copias de allí, las guardo en su baúl y volvió a ir, estaba en la cama de Harry esperándolo cuando el fénix comenzó a cantar.

Hermione sintió algo extraño dentro de ella, y se levanto y salió de allí, se dirigió hacia la enfermería al llegar se encontró con la puerta cerrada pero dijo un hechizo y esta se abrió sin mayor dificultad, se paró enfrente de una cama que tenía las cortinas corridas, ella las descorrió y se encontró con Harry que no cesaba de moverse de un lado para otro en la cama, ella se acerco a él y le poso la mano en la frente, cerro los ojos, y a su mente comenzaron a llegar un montón de imágenes que no le pertenecían, vio a Harry de pequeño, lo vio con ella en un parque, también lo vio matando a un mortinfago de pequeño, vio su desesperación después de haberlo echo, sintió la soledad de Harry tanto cuando era pequeño como ahora, sintió su miedo su terror, vio su mayor miedo y también su mayor deseo, sintió su pena y desilusión, su amor y su miedo a hacer daño a alguien, y se quedo muy parada al ver su poder, la asusto saber que él tenía ese inmenso poder, le asusto, saber que con él podría ser el mas poderoso, pero sobre todo le dio miedo el saber, que Harry no podía controlarlo aun, el saber que él tenía dudas, y en más de una ocasión se había planteado aceptar la proposición de Voldemort, y por mucho que le doliera se dio cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a no dejarse amar, se dio cuenta que él se creía sin derecho de hacer eso, que él pensaba que al igual que sus padres no habían podido ser felices por su culpa él no merecía serlo, y lo que descubrió por último es que Harry no quería convertirse en asesino y prefería morir a hacerlo, y descubrió que ese era uno de sus mayores deseos morir y dejar de sufrir, tener la libertad de poder hacer y decir lo que quisiera pero sobre todo poder estar con sus padres.

Hermione se separo de Harry con lagrimas en los ojos, deposito un beso en su frente y se sentó en la silla de al lado de la cama.

…………………….hasta aquí el capi de hoy…………………..

Buybuy ya nos veremos os dejo que tengo prisa.


	30. La extraña habitación

_**La extraña habitación.**_

Nada más poner Hermione su mano en la cabeza de él este se había tranquilizado y se había quedado placidamente dormido, sin soñar nada.

Sentía una paz infinita como nunca había sentido y eso le gusto.

Cuando Harry se despertó escucho un montón de voces a su alrededor algunas demasiado altas eso implicaba que estaban gritando, Harry entre todas las voces reconoció algunas, y sintió que zarandeaban a alguien que se encontraba a su lado, Harry abrió los ojos y miro a su lado y se encontró con unos ojos acaramelados que lo miraban sonrientes, él le respondió a la sonrisa y ella le dijo:

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Muy bien.- dijo este y alargo su mano para coger las gafas de la mesita, Hermione se incorporo, y lo miró mientras se colocaba las gafas y le dijo:

-No sabes el susto que me lleve.-

-Ya veo que os habéis despertado, espero que ahora usted señorita Granger me de una buena explicación.-

-¿A que se refiere?-

-Al hecho de que usted aya abierto la puerta de la enfermería, haya dormido aquí, y encima en la misma cama que Potter.- dijo la señora Pomfrey.

Harry y Hermione se sonrojaron y entonces escucharon unas risas provenientes de la entrada de la enfermería, Harry se fijo en ese punto, pero no vio a nadie, ya que alguien le estaba revolviendo el pelo mientras se reía y escucho como decía:

-Déjalos Popy, creo que voy a tener que sacar un bono especial en el tren de Howarts, cada dos por tres tengo que venir, por que tu estas en la enfermería.-

-Y yo me creo que siempre vienes en el tren.- dijo Harry recolocándose el pelo que ya estaba demasiado mal antes de que Sirius llegara a estropeárselo más.

-No la verdad es que no, pero bueno da igual, ahora a mi si que me gustaría saber que hicisteis anoche para estar los dos en la misma cama, en pillines.-

Harry miro a Sirius y antes de decirle algo Remus intervino:

-No creo que hayan echo nada, no veo a Harry capaz de hacer algo así en plena enfermería, bueno a no ser que eso si que lo haya cogido de James, pero me gustaría pensar que Hermione tiene mas cabeza.-

-Pero de que habláis, Hermione y yo solo somos amigos, no hay nada más ni nunca lo abra, haber si os hacéis a la idea ya de una buena vez.-

Hermione lo miro sorprendida, pero este no le dijo nada y entonces ella dijo:

-Es verdad, además yo a quien quiero es a Ron.- dijo esta y se levanto de su silla y dijo:

-Espero que pronto te reincorpores a las clases, yo no soy tu secretaria, y después es mejor que se los pases a ese, no creo que pueda asistir a clases en una buena temporada, Fawkes esta vez se pasó demasiado con vosotros.-

Harry miro hacia donde ella señalaba y vio a Draco en la cama, estaba muy pálido, y se agarraba fuertemente el brazo, Harry la miro al escuchar su mención a Fawkes pero no pudo decir nada por que esta ya se había ido:

-Harry sigue así y veras que bien te va a ir.-

-Si vosotros no dijerais cosas que no son esto no pasaría, ahora dejarme solo no quiero hablar con vosotros.-

Sirius y Lupin se miraron y cuando se iban a ir escucharon un plaf, se giraron y allí estaban Dobby y Kreacher, y cuando Sirius vio a Kreacher lo miro con odio y dijo:

-¿Qué haces tú aquí maldito miserable?-

-No tengo por que darle explicaciones a alguien a quien ya no sirvo, amo Potter, hemos encontrado lo que nos mando.- dijo este y Harry le hizo señas para que se callara, pero Kreacher sonrió y dijo:

-Si, no se acuerda esa sala que usted nos ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh…..-

Dobby al ver que Harry le estaba haciendo señas a Kreacher para que se callara y este no le hacía caso decidió pisarlo, y así lo hizo.

-¿Pero que haces, yo sigo ordenes de mi señor él me dijo que le informara cuando encontrara la sala custodiada por los animales, y así lo estoy haciendo él nunca menciono que no lo hiciera delante de gente.- dijo este y sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de Harry, y como Lupin y Sirius lo miraban sin entender y pidiendo una explicación.

-Vaya eso si que es un buen elfo domestico Potter, hasta eso lo tienes mal, es un verdadero bocazas.-

-No hace falta que lo jures y ya lo sabía sin tu observación, ¿a que viene que me llames Potter?-

Draco se levanto de la cama y le echo una mirada de desprecio, Harry no lo entendió, y después de unos segundos, vio como Sirius y Lupin, salían despedidos de la enfermería haciendo que esta quedara completamente sellada, Harry se fijo en Draco y vio que todo en él parecía normal, pero eso era imposible algo le tenía que estar pasando, el Draco que tenía delante no podía ser el que era ayer, a no ser que fuera un magnifico actor.

Draco se acerco a él y le dijo:

-Bueno ha llegado la hora de darte algo que no me pertenece y de que tú me des algo que no te pertenece.-

-¿De que estas hablando, ¿Qué demonios te pasa?-

-Empezare y acabare ahora mismo con esto.- dijo este Harry no entendía nada, alargo su mano y cogió su varita, apunto a Draco y dijo:

-Quédate donde estas no te acerques más.-

-Asustado Potter.-

-¿Qué demonios estas haciendo, de que va todo esto?-

-Lo entenderás enseguida.-

Draco se acerco a él, Harry por alguna extraña razón no podía atacar a Draco, quería creer firmemente que Draco no le haría daño, no podía aceptar que él lo hubiese engañado, Draco se puso delante de él, y le arranco la varita de la mano, y después, le subió la manga y dijo:

-Este es el final aquí acaba todo, justo a tiempo.-

Y cogió su manga la levanto y puso la mano de Harry sobre su marca y él coloco su mano en la marca de Harry.

En ese momento las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron y Hermione y Ginny estaban en la puerta, Harry y Draco miraron hacía esta, y vieron a Hermione y a Ginny, que las miraban sorprendidas, entonces un gran viento los envolvió a ambos, Harry y Draco comenzaron a gritar, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron a ellos, detrás de estas Sirius, Lupin, Mcgonagall, Annie y escondidos en las sombras Narcisa y Severus, estaban viéndolo todo, desde uno de los cuadros de la enfermería Dumbledore los observaba desde hacía largo rato.

-Harry, Harry, por favor hacer algo, ayudadles.-

-No sabemos que hacer.- dijo Annie desde detrás de ella.

-Vaya profesores, no veis que están sufriendo.- dijo Ginny, y al ver que ninguno hacía nada, saco su varita, intento con un montón de hechizos pero le fue imposible, el viento comenzó a parar y una suave luz los envolvió.

Hermione y Ginny tuvieron un presentimiento las dos cuando estos abrieron los ojos y se fijaron en ellos.

-No, no puedes Harry, no.- grito esta mirando al moreno.

-Draco, no, me lo prometiste.- Ginny lo miraba suplicándole algo, que nadie entendía, y entonces ambos dijeron a la vez:

-Adiós.-

Los dos desaparecieron de la enfermería, sus varitas tampoco estaban.

Harry y Draco se aparecieron en su cuarto recogieron algunas cosas y sin decir nada desaparecieron otra vez.

Los días fueron pasando, y no había señales ni de Draco ni de Harry, los alumnos hacían un montón de conjeturas cada vez más locas, Hermione y Ginny estaban muy tristes, Ron, había pasado del tema por completo, es como si le diera igual lo que le pasara a Harry.

Pansy estaba también muy preocupada, y se la veía triste.

Harry y Draco, estaban en una casa, que habían encontrado, desabitada, en esos días Harry había conseguido, encontrar un objeto de Ravenclow que por lo difícil que le había sido encontrarlo dedujo que era otro horcux.

Draco y él estuvieron ingresados por varios días en un hospital debido a las heridas, habían dado nombres falsos.

Harry fue a Gringrots y saco bastante dinero de su cuenta, además de que cambió una buena cantidad a dinero muggel, después de todo estaba seguro de que les sería mas difícil encontrarlos si se ocultaban entre los muggels.

Harry y Draco habían decidido que esa noche entrarían en Howarts, Harry había invocado a Dobby y le había pedido que le dijera donde se encontraba esa sala, Dobby se lo había explicado pero también le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con las sombras si encendía alguna luz, que estas podían ser peligrosas le enseño su brazo, y Harry y Draco vieron la marca que no sabían de que clase de animal podría tratarse.

Llego la noche y Harry y Draco entraron en Howarts, se les había olvidado por completo que sus amigos eran la nueva guardia de Howarts y que al irse ellos dos habían formado un nuevo equipo el de Ginny y Hermione.

Y resultaba ser que ese día Hermione, Ginny y Alesis, eran las que hacían la ronda.

Harry y Draco estaban ocultos tras la capa de invisibilidad y dijeron a la vez:

-Genial les tenía que tocar a ellas.-

Harry y Draco se fueron directos al cuarto de baño de Mirtel la llorona, Dobby les había dicho que se encontraba debajo de Howarts, y se sorprendió al saberlo parecía que todos los miembros de Howarts habían pensado en el mismo lugar para hacer sus salas secretas.

Harry y Draco llegaron al baño, y se quitaron la capa Harry estaba apunto de hablar Parsel cuando Mirtel salió de uno de los baños y dijo:

-Sois vosotros, y además juntos, gracias por venir a verme mis dos chicos favoritos de todo Howarts.- dijo esta sonriéndoles, Harry y Draco se miraron y le sonrieron, Harry abrió la puerta tras hablar en lengua parsel, cada vez le era mas fácil utilizarla y eso no le gustaba mucho.

-Oye Harry te digo lo mismo que en segundo año, si mueres hay abajo, te dejo que te quedes aquí conmigo.- después se volvió hacía Draco y le dijo:

-Eso también va para ti.-

-Pero no podremos estar los tres es mejor que elijas.- dijo Draco.

-Bueno lo decidís abajo y luego me lo decís.- dijo esta y vio como saltaban por la ranura.

Al llegar abajo, Harry dijo:

-Ya sabes si mueres te puedes quedar con Mirtel te cedo el puesto todo para ti.-

-No que va de eso nada, todo tuyo si yo se que lo quieres tú.-

Harry y Draco se echaron a reír, y se dirigieron hacía el sitio que Dobby les había explicado, Harry cogió la cañería que les habían indicado, y encontraron una enorme puerta, Harry y Draco se pararon ante ella, y los dos a la vez posaron su mano en esta, sentían que era eso lo que debían hacer, y la puerta se abrió ante ellos, Harry y Draco pasaron y la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos, y quedaron atrapados por una inmensa oscuridad, Harry miraba a todos lados sin saber que hacer, y escucho la voz de Draco decirle:

-¿Qué hacemos, nos arriesgamos y encendemos una luz?-

Harry se quedo un poco pensativo.

-Vamos a andar, un poco si vemos que no hay mas remedio tendremos que encender una luz.

Draco y él comenzaron a andar, no se veía nada de nada, y decidieron que era mejor que encendieran una luz y escucharon al igual que en el sueño la voz que les advertía.

Harry y Draco, anduvieron lo más rápido posible, y además iban muy juntos, para así no quedar en ningún momento en las sombras.

Llegaron a otra puerta y esta tenía a los cuatro animales de howarts en la pared, Harry y Draco la tocaron, pero en esta ocasión no se abrían y Draco aparto su mano, para llevársela al pelo, y pensar una solución pero en cuanto hizo eso, Harry sintió una pequeña descarga y cerro los ojos y dijo:

-Yo Harry James Potter heredero del poder de Godrig Gryffindor, del poder de los protectores y de parte del poder de Salazar Slytherin requiero que me dejes pasar y mostrarme los secretos que necesito descubrir.-

Draco lo observo, y la puerta se abrió dejando ver una sala bastante iluminada, donde se veían en las cuatro paredes la imagen de los animales de Howarts, y en el techo el fénix.

Los dos entraron en la sala y escucharon una voz decir:

-Si de verdad tenéis el poder de los protectores seréis capaces de descubrir como abrir la puerta correcta, si por el contrario no es así esta puerta se cerrara eternamente y además las luces se apagaran y las sombras decidirán, tenéis diez minutos para encontrar la correcta.-

Harry y Draco se quedaron muy parados no sabían que tendrían que hacer como iban a encontrar la puerta ese era ahora su problema, sobre todo pensando que solo les quedaban diez minutos.

Harry se apoyo en una de las paredes pensando en como podría encontrar la puerta y además la correcta.

Draco estaba de pie pensando, los dos estaban en silencio, y no quedaba más de un minuto, cuando una imagen corrió a su mente, Harry cerró los ojos, y sonrió Draco se fijo en él y le dijo:

-¿Por qué sonríes no creo que sea el momento?-

-Estaba pensando que Hermione no tardaría nada en encontrar la solución.-

-Bueno pero no es momento de eso, ella no esta aquí por si no lo notaste.- dijo este.

Harry no dijo nada, y recordó lo que paso siempre que iba en busca de un horcux, y saco la navaja que Hagrig le había regalado, y se hizo un corte y se fue al dibujo de la serpiente, y dijo:

-Como heredero de Salazar Slytherin entrego un poco de sangre en su puerta para que vea que es verdad que poseo su poder, y como descendiente de Godrig Gryfindor yo clavo algo que le perteneció en su dibujo:- Harry se paro enfrente de la boca del león y en su mano apareció la espada de Godrig, y la clavo en la boca del león.

-Y por último como los dos herederos del poder, de los protectores aquí tenéis la prueba de la verdad.-

Harry levanto su manga y la puso mirando al fénix, y Draco lo imito, todavía no sabía si eso funcionaria pero si era así sería genial.

La habitación brillo y las alas del fénix se despegaron del techo convirtiéndose las plumas en unas escaleras que guiaban a una habitación.

-No has pensado en pensar en Granger en tus exámenes si te da este resultado solo pensar en ella no quiero saber cuando la ves que haces.-

Harry se sonrojo y dijo:

-Cállate y anda.- y lo empujo para que subiera.

Al entrar se encontraron en una sala donde había una mesa y encima de esta un libro, Harry se acerco y vio que decía:

-"_Lo que paso, la verdad de todo._"-

Harry y Draco lo cogieron para salir de allí.

Mirtel salió del baño con las manos cruzadas y con los ojos cerrados rezando en voz bajita.

-He oye mira por donde vas.- dijo Ginny cuando la atravesó.

-Mira tú.- dijo esta.

-Mirtel ¿cómo es que no estas en tus baños?-

-Bueno eso no es asunto tuyo.- dijo esta mirándola enfadada.

-¿Y qué es eso que murmurabas de que ojala muriera alguno?- pregunto Alesis.

-Bueno es que los dos chicos que me gustan están haciendo algo que no es muy seguro así que si por alguna casualidad alguno muere pues les dejare que se quede conmigo.-

-Yo creía que te gustaba Harry.- dijo Hermione, y Mirtel sonrió y dijo:

-Y así es, estoy hablando de él y de Draco Malfoy, los dos están en la entrada del baño.- dijo esta sonriendo, y Ginny y Hermione se miraron y echaron a correr hacía allí.

Harry y Draco llegaron a las cañerías y Harry decidió que ya que estaba allí no le costaba nada llegarse a la cámara de los secretos y averiguar que narices era lo que sucedía en esta.

Draco lo siguió y al llegar los dos entraron.

-Príncipe ya era hora.-

-No me llames así.- dijo este enfadado.

-¿Eres tú el que heredo mi poder?-

-Eso parece.- dijo este.

-¿Sabes cómo utilizarlo?-

-Me las apaño.- dijo este sin más.

-Entonces espero que sigas con mi noble tarea de acabar con los sangre sucia.-

-Solo voy a terminar con uno.- dijo este.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Que solo terminare con el que debería de haber recibido este poder en mi lugar, con el que es de verdad tu heredero.-

Harry y Draco salieron de allí, no quería escuchar nada más ya sabía que era lo que se encontraría si se quedaba, y no estaba dispuesto.

Harry y Draco consiguieron llegar a arriba, a duras penas, y al levantar la vista los dos se quedaron petrificados al sentir una enorme caricia en sus caras.

Ginny y Hermione como si las hubieran programado para hacer eso a la vez les acababan de cruzar la cara a Harry y Draco, los dos se llevaron una mano a su mejilla y Harry dijo:

-Ya te tardabas en repetir.- y Draco dijo:

-Yo espero que sea la última, no sabía que pegaras tan fuerte Ginny.-

-Descuida seguro que no tanto como Hermi.-

-No me vuelvas a llamar así.- Dijo Hermione fijándose en Harry, este la miraba fijamente y escucho como Ginny decía a la vez que Hermione:

-Para ti soy Weasley.-

En los ojos de las dos había dolor y angustia por que no sabían nada de ellos, y Draco miro a Ginny y le dijo:

-Lo siento pero lo tuvimos que hacer, y todavía no podemos volver.-

-Y se puede saber ¿Por qué?- dijo Hermione enfadada.

-Granger son cosas que no puedes entender por ahora.- dijo Draco pero sin apartar la vista de Ginny.

-¿El que no puedo entender, haber si acierto, tal vez sea, que la marca que tenéis es la marca de los protectores, que tenéis que estar juntos para hacer lo que tengáis que hacer, pero que a final de cuentas solo este engendro de aquí tiene que hacerlo solo, por que él posee el poder de los protectores y el poder de Salazar Slytherin, que solo él podrá enfrentarse de verdad a Voldemort, que has estado recibiendo cartas de una persona que ni siquiera conoces, que te puede estar mintiendo y que no se lo habías contado a nadie, que fuiste a casa de tus padres, y no me dijiste nada, que Narcisa Malfoy te dijo que te unieras a ese miserable, que ella sabía de todo esto, que estas buscando tu solo los horcuxes, que por lo que se ya has encontrado uno, y por lo visto hay algo que no debes de saber que es que Voldemort esta planeando algo para justo después de semana santa.- dijo esta mirando a Harry, este al escucharla se enfado mucho y se acerco a ella y le dijo:

-¿Has registrado mis cosas, no tienes ningún derecho a hacer eso Granger.-

Hermione lo miro y sintió un escalofrío cuando este dijo su nombre, y le dijo:

-Tú no querías confiar en mi, tenía que enterarme de que demonios os estaba pasando, no sabéis lo mal que lo hemos estado pasando ella y yo, por vuestra culpa.-

Harry y Draco las estaban mirando y ninguno supo que responder hasta que Ginny dijo:

-¿De donde venís, por hay se va a la cámara de los secretos.- dijo esta señalando los grifos que ya habían vuelto a su sitio.

-Si así es, tenía algo que hacer hay.- dijo Harry y después miro a Hermione y le dijo:- nos tenemos que volver a ir, volveremos una semana antes de vacaciones de semana santa te lo prometo.- se acerco a ella, y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le dijo al oído- y entonces podré decirte que te quiero.- dijo este y Hermione lo abrazo y le dijo:

-Ten cuidado por favor ten mucho cuidado.-

Draco miro a Ginny y le dijo:

-Bueno Weasley ya nos veremos.-

Ginny lo miro y este a ella vio que se mordia el labio inferior y antes de que pudiera hacer algo Ginny lo beso en los labios abrazándolo por el cuello, Harry y Hermione estaban abrazados con los ojos cerrados, Draco estaba en el cielo al sentir los besos de Ginny en los suyos la cogió de la cintura apresándola contra él y respondió al beso, con la misma intensidad que ella se lo daba.

Harry y Draco se fueron de Howarts dejando a Ginny y Hermione con la promesa de que se verían antes de las vacaciones.

Harry y Draco llegaron al sitio donde se estaban escondiendo, y Harry cogió el libro y lo abrió y comenzó a leer, el libro describía todo lo que les había estado pasando a ellos en relación a la marca que les había salido a Gryfindor y a un amigo muy allegado de este, contaba como a sus diecisiete años todo había comenzado, el dolor que sufrió en cada ocasión, pero había algo diferente, ya que Gryfindor y ese amigo suyo terminaron su transformación con 25 años, y sin embargo a ellos les había sucedido todo demasiado rápido, Harry llego al final de la historia que contaba Godrig Gryfindor, y se quedo un poco parado al leerlo, y dijo:

-Draco escucha esto tal vez te suene de algo.

"_Llego la noche, estoy en una cueva en el bosque prohibido de Howarts, cada vez me convenzo mas de que no deberíamos haber dejado a Salazar participar en este proyecto, yo no estoy preparado y estoy convencido de que esto no va a salir bien, yo y mi amigo hemos decidido protegerlas en esta cueva este es nuestro punto de encuentro pero no aparecen nos hemos separado al ir corriendo por el bosque este bosque me da miedo tengo que admitirlo pero es una buena forma de ocultar el castillo._

_Admito que estar con ella sentirla de nuevo entre mis brazos abrazarla y hacerla mía una vez más me ha tranquilizado en cierto modo, se que cuento con su apoyo mi querida Rowena se que al principio no me amaba pero conseguí que ella se fijara en mi sufrí por este amor demasiado y no quiero perderlo pero algo me dice que lo voy a perder que esta a sido la última vez que la he tenido conmigo, se que al tenerla me gane al peor de los enemigos, pero ese es mi destino después de todo era inevitable este enfrentamiento él no supo aceptar que ella me amase, también es cierto que antes lo amaba a él, pero debería de entender que eso se acabo, y que ella esta conmigo por amor no por ningún hechizo ni nada por el estilo._

_Ya ha llegado el momento esta es mi despedida se que cuando leas esto me odiaras por no haber dejado que me ayudaras pero no podía dejar que te pasara nada eso sería peor para mi._

_Espero que todo salga bien si no es así te pido un favor amor escribe lo que paso para que los siguientes protectores no cometan nuestros errores, te amo espero que no me odies y que puedas perdonarme._"

Esto no es todo ahora veras lo que sucedió en esa ocasión escucha:

"_Hola esto es muy duro para mi, no sabes lo que me cuesta escribir esto de veras espero que os sea de utilidad ya que él no pudo cumplir su cometido y Helga y yo nos toca sufrir esto solas esta es la historia de lo que yo pude llegar a ver:_

_Nos despertamos Helga y yo, en la cueva que momentos antes había sido refugio de mi amor con Godrig, decidimos salir a buscarlos por que habían desaparecido y por lo visto nos habían dormido para que no pudiésemos llegar a impedir que hicieran esa locura que planeaban hacer, se trata del hechizo Extreme Protec Fénix, ese hechizo consiste en una serie de cosas, que por lo que me dijo Godrig ya había escrito en este libro, por lo tanto no os diré, cuando Helga y yo llegamos al lugar de la batalla vimos a Godrig a Marck y a Salazar, este delante de estos dos tenía una sonrisa en su mirada que no llegaba a comprender era como si supiera que eso no iba a salir bien, entonces yo y Helga corrimos hacía ellos yo grite el nombre de Godrig, y el rostro de Salazar al vernos a Helga y a mi allí cambió por completo estaba asustado, Godrig se giro y al verme también note miedo en su mirada pero la suya era miedo por perderme por que yo muriera, me acerque a él pero su mirada era implacable y me dejaba bien claro que me alejara de allí vi a Helga que al igual que yo se agarraba de Marck y le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, pero los dos fueron muy precipitados y nos expulsaron con un hechizo de su lado, Salazar sonrió ante sus actitudes, vimos como ellos comenzaban con el hechizo, y cuando este termino, en el suelo aparecieron tres marcas pero ni rastro de Godrig y los otros, yo caí de rodillas sentía mis lagrimas caer por mis mejillas, él me había dejado sola, y lo que no sabía era que yo estaba embarazada e iba a tener un hijo de él, sentí a Helga caer a mi lado, estaba desesperada llamaba a Marck con todas sus fuerzas, pero en ese momento sentí que cogían del pelo y me tiraban de este hacía atrás, y lo vi,. Vi el rostro de Salazar con una gran sonrisa en su cara me dijo que yo sufriría ahora que era mi turno, que esos dos idiotas no habían conseguido hacer bien el hechizo por que se olvidaron de lo mas importante y de lo esencial, después se dirigió a Helga e hizo exactamente lo mismo que a mi, y ya por último os diré que no podréis hacer ese hechizo si no tenéis a vuestro lado lo mas importante del hechizo que es….._"-

Harry se quedo callado y paso la página, y busco lo que faltaba pero al pasar dos páginas más encontró unas palabras escritas por otra persona que decía:

"Ese pequeño detalle lo tendréis que descubrir vosotros jajajajaja."

Draco y él se miraron y Draco dijo:

-Eso es lo que vimos en el sueño que tuvimos hace unos meses.-

-Así es, no se como narices podemos nosotros haber soñado con eso, pero es obvio que ese hechizo que vimos que hicieron es el que necesitamos, solo tenemos que buscar cual fue el pequeño error que cometieron antes de cometer el mismo.- dijo este y Draco sonrió y dijo:

-Potter para las cosas más obvias no te das cuenta de nada.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ya lo sabrás a su debido tiempo.- dijo este sonriendo y después lo miro y añadió:- me voy a dormir mañana hablamos.-

-Vale, a por cierto tenemos que ir a ese sitió del que te hable, ya sabes tengo que saber quien es el que me escribe esas cartas.-

-Vale mañana vamos.-

Al día siguiente Harry y Draco se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro que la persona que le escribía le había dicho, pero se llevo una sorpresa al ver que no estaba esa persona sino su profesor de pociones este le entrego un sobre igual a los otros que decía que le había sido imposible presentarse pero que ya faltaba poco para que pudiera saber quien era él.

Llego el día en que los dos tenían que volver como le habían prometido a Ginny y a Hermione, sabían que tendrían que dar demasiadas explicaciones pero ninguno pensaba en eso habían seguido con su entrenamiento, y habían comenzado a practicar ese hechizo en conjunto.

Los Éxtasis no eran un problema ya que con las prácticas sus Éxtasis no iban a ser un problema, tal vez lo que se refería a la teoría si, pero lo demás no, y para la teoría tenían todo un trimestre, ya que los dos horcuxes que quedaban o uno ya que no sabía si había conseguido hacer los siete, estaban fuera de su alcancé y esperaba de todo corazón que R.A.B lo hubiese conseguido destruir sino tendría un problema.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa por que ese día debía de volver Harry pero también por los Éxtasis, estaba que no paraba, y tenía muchas ganas de ver a Harry de nuevo, y de poder estar con él, Ron la trataba fríamente desde el día de San Valentín, Luna y Ginny la estaban intentando animar, aunque ninguna sabía que el motivo de ella era que quería a Harry, ellas pensaban que como era su mejor amiga por eso estaba tan preocupada por él, aunque Luna si que lo sospechaba, pero no decía nada se hacía la tonta, su relación con Ron seguía pero sin que nadie lo supiera eso la estaba empezando a enfadar pero no quería perderlo así que se aguantaba las ganas de gritarle unas cuantas cosas al varón pequeño de los Weasley.

Harry y Draco llegaron a Howarts por el pasadizo de Hosmeade, entraron por la joroba de la bruja y se dirigieron a su cuarto, al llegar dejaron sus cosas se ducharon y se vistieron Harry miro el reloj faltaban diez minutos para que bajaran los demás para ir a desayunar tenía unas ganas enormes de ver a Hermione ni él sabía cuantas ganas tenía de besarla y sentirla a su lado.

Harry bajo y se sentó en uno de los sillones con su pelo mojado, y rebelde sus mangas estaban remangadas tenía calor, y no llevaba la túnica de Howarts puesta tenía la camisa desabrochada por los dos botones de arriba y la corbata aflojada, estaba un poco agobiado por eso se había desabrochado los botones y se había aflojado la corbata, sus ojos verdes esmeralda estaban fijos en la chimenea, y el resto de sus sentidos pendientes de la llegada de Hermione, apoyo las piernas encima de la mesa que tenía delante y cerro un momento los ojos, después los volvió a abrir y encontró a Draco apoyado en la chimenea con la vista fija en el fuego al igual que él, tenía las mangas remangadas y una de sus manos dentro del bolsillo la otra sujetaba su cara ya que la había apoyado en la chimenea, tampoco llevaba la túnica y estaba preocupado al igual que Harry ya que no habían tenido noticias de nada de lo que Voldemort pudiera estar planeando, así que habían decidido reunirse ese día con Mcgonagall y otros miembros de la orden, debían de decirles lo que les había pasado del poder que disponían y de todos sus avances, además de así averiguar que es lo que sabían ellos de Voldemort.

Harry y Draco estaban pensando en esa reunión y no se dieron cuenta de que una joven bajaba las escaleras y al verlos se quedo parada, detrás de ella bajaban otras dos.

Hermione estaba deseando ver a Harry y bajo con la idea de que ese día lo vería pero lo que vio la dejo muda de la impresión si Harry estaba intentando que se lanzara a él en cuanto lo viese era lo que estaba consiguiendo nunca pensó que era tan guapo como en ese mismo instante en que lo veía tan pendiente de las llamas de la chimenea, se fijo en el otro joven y pensó en Ginny y en que la chica no sabía elegir nada mal.

Detrás de ella sintió los pasos de alguien se giro y vio a Ginny que estaba hablando con su prima, cuando Ginny se giro para saludarla esta se quedo igual que Natacha las dos se quedaron petrificadas en el sitio cada una mirando a un chico Hermione no se fijo en que su prima se estaba fijando en Harry.

……………………….Fin del capi……………………………….


	31. Secuestros

_**Secuestros.**_

Harry y Draco no se percataran de la presencia de las chicas hasta que Hermione le tapo los ojos a Harry y Ginny se acerco a Draco y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Harry al sentir que le tapaban los ojos llevo sus manos a esas que lo cubrían, y sintió un beso en la mejilla y le llego el aroma del perfume de la chica y dijo:

-Hola Hermi.- Esta le quito las manos y le dijo:

-No sabes las ganas que tenía de que volvieras de una vez.- dijo esta sonriendo.

Ginny y Draco estaban ablando los dos cogidos de la mano.

Estaban esperando a Ron, para ir al gran comedor, Ginny y Draco ya se habían ido, y Harry y Hermione estaban hablando de lo que podría estar tramando, pero no se les ocurría nada, y Hermione le pregunto sobre los horcuxes, este le contó que ya tenía dos, y le hizo el recuento como repasando él mismo lo que había pasado con cada uno:

-Dos están destruidos, dos en mi poder, uno que no se sabe si existe o no, y los otros dos uno lo tiene Voldemort en su poder y el otro espero que quien quiera que sea ese tal R.A.B. lo destruyera por que sino tendré que encontrarlo por cielo y tierra.- dijo este.

-Seguro que si que lo destruyo, esperemos que así fuera, he estado pensando en quien puede ser la persona que te manda las cartas anónimas, ¿y si fuera él, dice que sabe sobre ellos, y que conocía a Dumbledore, tal vez se trate de la misma persona.- dijo esta.

-Podría ser, pero si has leído las cartas sabrás, que esa persona dice que me conoce que todavía no puede mostrarse ante mí por que lo podrían pillar y yo no conozco a nadie con esas iniciales.- dijo este.

-Bueno ya aparecerá, y sino recemos por que lo destruyese a tiempo.-

-Además Hermione si recuerdas el papel que encontramos esa persona conocía a Voldemort, y lo odiaba, tal vez puede ser uno de sus ex seguidores o alguien que como yo quiere destruirlo por algo que le haya hecho.- dijo este pensando.

-Esa podría ser otra posibilidad quien sabe.-

-Harry, has regresado.- dijo una voz soñadora detrás de ellos, Harry se levanto y sonrió a la recién llegada, Luna le devolvió la sonrisa y después lo abrazo y le dijo:

-¿Qué tal todo?-

-Bien ya te contare.-

-Por cierto Sirius y Remus han estado a diario aquí y me obligaron a contarles todo lo que sabía, y creo que a Hermione también.- dijo esta y Hermione recibió una mirada de Harry y esta dijo:

-Bueno iba a decírtelo un poco más adelante.-

-¿Y cómo cuanto saben?- dijo este.

-Pues podría decirse que todo lo que ella y yo sabemos, además de todo lo que Annie Hester y los demás les hayan contado.- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos que lo saben todo.- dijo este resignándose a saber que tendría que lidiar también con ellos dos.

Ron bajo y al ver a Harry se quedo muy parado él creía que ya no volvería y no sabía que sentía exactamente hacía su amigo, en cierta forma lo odiaba por saber que Hermione lo amaba a él, pero por otro lado era su mejor amigo, y estaba contento de que regresara, decidió desechar la parte que le decía que Harry no era mas que un miserable que conseguía todo lo que él quería, y además Harry no estaba con Hermione, así que después de todo él no tenía a Hermione, y estaba seguro de que si Harry se enteraba de que él la seguía queriendo nunca se atrevería a empezar una relación con Hermione, aunque esta le gritara que lo amaba él sabía que Harry no lo traicionaría confiaba mucho en lo que conocía a Harry.

Se acerco a este con una gran sonrisa y dándole una palmada en el hombro le dijo:

-Ya te tardabas en regresar hermano.-

-Lo se pero ya estoy aquí.- dijo este sonriendo sinceramente al ver que Ron seguía siendo como era antes.

-¿Y que tal todo, es decir con los…?- miro a Luna y dijo:- tú ya sabes.-

-Los horcuxes ya solo me queda saber de tres, dos están en mi poder y dos destruidos.- dijo este Ron miro a Harry sorprendido y después a Luna cuando esta dijo:

-Eso es genial ¿sabes ya como destruir los dos que posees?-

-La verdad es que no, pero tranquila que encontrare la forma.-

-¿Ella lo sabía?- dijo Ron incrédulo.

-Si se lo conté hace tiempo, ¿bajamos a desayunar?- dijo este y Ron como siempre que mencionaban alguna palabra que tuviera que ver con comida se le ilumino la cara y sonrió abiertamente.

-Si vamos.-

El día de Harry y Draco estuvo repleto de preguntas pero sobre todo de reclamaciones.

Eran ya las once de la noche y Harry y Hermione al igual que Ron y Luna estaban de guardia por el castillo, Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y lo metió en una de las clases y no se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba entreabierta y le dijo:

-Bueno estoy esperando que me digas lo que me dijiste que me dirías cuando volvieras.- dijo esta.

-No creo que sea el momento, además Hermione yo creo que deberíamos de esperar a que Ron se olvide de ti.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Ron ya no me quiere y tú lo sabes al igual que él, él a quien quiere es a Luna.- dijo esta.

Harry no dijo nada y se dispuso a salir de la clase pero Hermione lo retuvo, e hizo que se girada y lo beso.

Harry de la sorpresa choco contra una mesa, y no fue capaz de romper el contacto con Hermione, y al sentir como ella lo besaba se dejo llevar por lo que sentía olvidándose del resto del mundo, cogió a Hermione de la cintura la levanto y la subió en la mesa que se encontraba detrás de él, mientras se besaban.

Sintieron que les faltaba el aire y se separaron un poco, y en los ojos de ambos se veía deseo del uno hacía el otro, y sin poder contenerse comenzaron a besarse de nuevo pero esta vez, comenzaron con el juego que les llevaría a un lugar muy difícil del que no sabrían si podrían salir bien parados.

Harry y Hermione se abandonaron al deseo sin pensar en nada ni en las consecuencias, y estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que unos ojos azules los estaban observando con odio, cuando vio donde llegaban decidió cerrar la puerta e irse de allí.

Al llegar a su sala común encontró a la persona que estaba buscando se acerco y le dijo:

-Dime que es lo que tengo que hacer y cuando.-

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-Completamente.- dijo este y ella sin saber por que él había decidido ayudarle o no le contó en lo que consistiría lo que tendría que hacer en una semana.

Al día siguiente, Harry no era capaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos, tenía que contarle lo que había pasado aquella noche con Hermione, y decirle que él también la amaba, pero Ron no le daba ocasión de que hablaran siempre lo estaba evitando.

Hermione se sentía un poco mal pero también feliz.

Paso una semana, y Ron trataba a Harry y Hermione como sino supiera nada, de echo estaba siempre con Hermione, como antes discutían por cualquier tontería y luego Harry los tenía que callar, a Harry le pareció una buena señal por que tal vez Ron ya estaba olvidando a Hermione y él podría decirle lo que había pasado, aunque desde ese día él y Hermione no se hablaban no por culpa de ella sino de él que la evitaba, necesitaba arreglar primero con Ron y después con ella.

Y así llego el miércoles de esa semana, en la biblioteca había reunido un grupito muy curioso, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Natacha y Ron.

Ron fue el primero en salir de la biblioteca y se dirigió a donde estaba seguro que estarían Hermione y Harry,

-Hey chicos os estaba buscando.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Hola Ron.- dijo Harry.

-No grites tengo un dolor de cabeza espantoso.- dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué no vas a la enfermería?- pregunto este y sonrió para sus adentros al haber encontrado la excusa perfecta.

-Si creo que tienes razón voy a ir.- dijo esta levantándose Harry se iba a levantar para acompañarla cuando Ron dijo:

-Tu no puedes, venía a decirte que Dumbledore me dijo que fueras al despacho de Mcgonagall tiene algo que decirte, la verdad es que me lo dijo esta mañana pero se me olvido comentártelo así que será mejor que vayas rápido o me meterás en un lío, tranquilo yo la acompaño.- dijo este y le sonrió, Harry hizo lo que Ron le decía, y tras echarles una mirada se dirigió al despacho la verdad era que Dumbledore se lo había dicho, pero había decidido decírselo en el momento preciso.

Ron y Hermione iban hacía la enfermería y este dijo:

-¿Oye Hermione te puedo enseñar un sitio?-

-Si claro.- dijo esta.

-Ven es por aquí.- dijo este cogiéndola de la mano y tirando de ella para que corrieran, Hermione lo siguió sin hacer preguntas, y cuando llegaron a una pared este hizo un hechizo y la pared se abrió y dijo:

-Mira entra es precioso lo descubrí ayer.-

Hermione pasó y Ron entró detrás de ella y le dijo:

-Bueno, ahora me vas a pagar el haberme tomado el pelo.- dijo este y antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer algo, se encontró atada y amordazada, sin su varita y ante ella estaban Ron, Natacha y Pansy sonriendo.

Esta miro a Ron ya que no entendía y este sonrió más y dijo con una voz llena de odio y rencor:

-Te dije que no dejaría que fueras de Potter, y aun así te acostaste con él.- y le dio un tortazo.

Hermione quedo inconciente tras recibir un hechizo, y entre los tres la sacaron de Howarts.

Eran ya cerca de las doce de la noche cuando Harry volvió a su sala común estaba seguro de que encontraría a Ron, y así podría explicarle lo que paso entre Hermione y él.

Vio que ni Hermione, ni Ron estaban abajo así que decidió que subiría a hablar con Ron en su cuarto pensó que sería mas seguro.

Al llegar llamo a la puerta, y Neville salio y dijo:

-¿Esta Ron?-

-No, no ha llegado.- dijo este, Harry lo miro y le dijo:

-¿Cuándo lo viste por última vez?-

-Esta tarde estaba con Hermione, me pareció que iban a la enfermería.-

-Vale gracias Neville.- Harry se dirigió otra vez a la sala y espero a que alguna de las chicas volviera, pensó que tal vez le tocara guardia con Luna.

Estaba sentado esperando cuando Natacha y Ginny bajaron por las escaleras.

-Oye Ginny ¿me puedes hacer un favor?-

-Si dime.- dijo esta sonriéndole.

-Dile a Hermione que baje, me gustaría saber como se encuentra ahora.- dijo este.

Ginny subió las escaleras y al cabo de un minuto bajo, y dijo:

-Ella no esta en su cuarto Harry.-

-Ron tampoco esta, esto es muy raro ¿y Luna?-

-Esta de guardia.-

-Vale entonces esperare a que vuelvan tengo algo que hablar con Ron.-

Harry se sentó en el sillón y al cabo de un rato se quedo dormido, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado cuando sintió la voz de alguien conocido llamarle.

-Harry, despierta Harry.- Este abrió los ojos y se encontró con los ojos azules y grandes de Luna y le dijo:

-¿Dónde esta Ron?-

-¿Ron, él no apareció para la guardia, ya vera cuando lo vea, ¿Harry que pasa?-

Este al escuchar esto abrió mucho los ojos era imposible, no podía ser, se levanto, y salió de allí, Luna lo siguió al ver que no encontraba respuesta, Harry echo a correr por los pasillos sentía terror en su interior no podía ser, si les había pasado algo no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Llego a su destino llamo a la puerta de la enfermería desesperado, esta se abrió después de un rato y el rostro de la señora Pomfrey claramente muy enfadado salió y le dijo.

-¿Pero que se supone que esta haciendo Potter?-

-¿Están aquí Ron y Hermione?-

-No, ellos no están aquí.- dijo esta todavía molesta.

-¿Y no han pasado en todo el día?-

-No Potter, ni la señorita Granger ni el señor Weasley han pasado por aquí.-

La cara de Harry debía de reflejar claramente como se sentía por que tanto la señora Pomfrey como Luna cambiaron su rostro y dijeron:

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

Harry no contesto, comenzó a negar con la cabeza y hecho a correr hacía el despacho de Mcgonagall, al llegar dijo la contraseña y estaba por entrar cuando sus temores se vieron confirmados:

-Esto es imposible, no se como vamos a explicárselo a Molly se va a derrumbar por completo.- escucho la voz de Lupin.

-¿Y a los padres de Hermione?- dijo Sirius.

-¿Pero como entraron en Howarts, ¿Cómo se los llevaron sin ser vistos?-

-No lo se Annie pero ahora lo mas importante es encontrarlos, no se como lo vamos a hacer, pero tenemos que encontrarlos cuantos antes.-

-¿Y que pasa con Harry se lo vais a contar?-

-No va a tardar en enterarse, lo malo es su reacción.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Es que nunca va a dejar de hacerle daño, maldito hijo de….- dijo Sirius agarrando una silla y clavándole las uñas.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Si encontrarlos cuanto antes, e impedir que Harry intente hacer algo por su cuenta.- dijo Lupin.

Harry estaba tan impactado que no escuchaba nada de lo que decían solo le preocupaba el saber ¿cómo, ¿dónde? y ¿qué tal? estaban sus dos mejores amigos.

Harry estaba andando por los pasillos desecho por dentro, estaba muy preocupado por Ron y Hermione, la tarea de decírselo aunque él le dijo que ya lo sabía había sido de Sirius, Harry no era capaz a procesar nada, estaba en un estado en el que no quería aceptar la idea de que ellos estuvieran en peligro, no escuchaba lo que le decían nada de nada, actuaba como si nada fuera con él hasta que unos dos días después de lo sucedido Draco decidió que ya era hora de que reaccionara y en medio del vestíbulo le dijo:

-Potter eres patético, no entiendo como puedes quedarte tan tranquilo, ellos están en peligro y a ti no te importa.-

-No vuelvas a decir eso, Malfoy.-

-Es la verdad, no haces nada por intentar averiguar donde están, te quedas hay como si no fuera contigo la cosa, y es por tu culpa que ellos están en peligro deberías de tener un poco mas de preocupación por ellos.-

Harry lo miro y sintió ganas de matar a Draco por decir que a él no le importaba lo que les pasara a ellos, y estaba apunto de contestarle con un puñetazo cuando una lechuza negra con los ojos rojos entro por la puerta, se acerco hasta donde estaban ellos dos discutiendo y dejo caer un sobre negro a los pies de Harry.

Harry y Draco lo miraron y Harry lo cogió y lo abrió y comenzó a leerlo.

-"¿_Ves quien acaba ganando siempre, Potter, ahora tengo en mi poder dos cosas que tu quieres, para esto sirve ese sentimiento del amor, bueno espero que lo estés pasando bien._"-

Harry levanto la vista del papel, y en su campo de visión entro la figura de una chica de su edad de pelo negro y sus ojos del mismo color, Harry dejo caer la carta y se dirigió hasta ella, la cogió de la mano y la obligo a girarse y le dijo:

-¿Dime donde están?-

-Baya Potter que modales.-

-No estoy para tus juegos Pansy dime donde están o te juro que me las pagaras.- dijo este en su voz no se veía el más mínimo rastro de que lo que decía no era cierto pero Pansy dijo:

-Eres patético, no ves que no vas a poder hacer nada.-

-Pruébame, Pansy la paciencia no es una de mis virtudes dímelo.- y le apretó mas el brazo, Pansy lo miro, y vio que hablaba en serio y le dijo:

-No te lo voy a decir Potter.-

-No, esa no es la respuesta que quiero escuchar Pansy.- dijo este y Pansy sintió como mil cuchillos se le clavaban en el cuerpo, Harry solo lo mantuvo unos segundos y le dijo:

-O me lo dices o te juro que eso que sentiste no será nada.-

-En la casa de Tom Riddell padre.- dijo esta Harry le soltó el brazo y después miro a Draco y le dijo:

-¿Vienes conmigo o te quedas?- Draco le iba a contestar cuando sonó una sirena en el colegio, Harry y los demás estaban mirando hacía todos lados y Mcgonagall llego corriendo junto con Lupin, Annie y Sirius.

Y Mcgonagall miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Reúna a todos los de la guardia están atacando Hosmeade.-

Harry hizo un gesto con la varita, y después de cinco minutos, Ginny, Terry, Natacha, Pansy, Draco, Luna, Neville, y Harry estaban en el despacho de Mcgonagall esperando órdenes de parte de Mcgonagall.

-Harry tú iras a Hosmeade y ocultaras a Alesis en un lugar seguro, después te reunirás con los de la orden y lucharas a su lado, Malfoy tu iras con él.

Y vosotros tendréis que defender el castillo cuando nosotros no estemos.- dijo esta y después dijo:

-En marcha.-

Harry y Draco desaparecieron ya en el despacho de Mcgonagall ante los ojos de todos, los que se quedaron muy sorprendidos ya que todavía no sabían como hacían para desaparecerse de Howarts.

Harry se presentó en la casa que tendría que estar Alesis y tras buscarla y encontrarla Harry la llevo a la tienda de Hosneydukes y la oculto en el pasadizo secreto del sótano.

Todavía no sabía por que esa protección con ella pero aun así siguió las órdenes y se reunió con los de la orden.

Harry y Draco llegaron donde estaban luchando, y vieron que no era un ataque demasiado grande y eso preocupo a Harry, busco con la mirada a Bellaxtrix, a Malfoy, a Snape, a alguno de los que era mas leal a Voldemort, pero no encontró a ninguno, así que solo había dos posibilidades, o era un ataque para ver la fuerza de la orden o era una distracción, Harry recordó que había mandado a Alesis al colegio, y sintió un escalofrió cuando se dio cuenta de que ese era el verdadero objetivo, miro a Draco y dijo:

-Howarts.-

Draco asintió y los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el vestíbulo, y lo que Harry temía se había cumplido, vio en el suelo, a Luna que estaba sangrando e inconsciente, se acerco a ella y dijo el hechizo para despertarla, esta volvió en si y al verlo dijo:

-Esta aquí.- Harry no pudo preguntarle de quien hablaba por que esta se volvió a desmayar, Harry intento despertarla otra vez, pero sin éxito y tuvo que dejarla allí cuando escucho la voz de Neville gritar.

Harry echo a correr, y al llegar se encontró con que Neville se estaba enfrentando a Bellaxtrix, ella le estaba haciendo un crucius mientras se reía, Harry iba a lanzar un hechizo pero se le adelantaron.

-_Riptusempra.-_ Bellaxtrix esquivo el hechizo pero se quedo parada al escuchar la voz que le hablaba.

-Veo que sigues teniendo buenos reflejos.-

-No puede ser tú estas muerto yo te mate.-

-Ni eso supiste hacer bien primita.- dijo Sirius saliendo de entre las sombras.

-No, eso es imposible.-

-Pues ya ves que no, y ahora no hay un velo por el que me pueda caer.- dijo este y le lanzo un hechizo, Harry iba a intervenir cuando escucho una voz en su cabeza.

-Potter espero que no te hayas olvidado de mí.-

Harry reconoció esa voz al instante y se giro para ver a Sirius y decirle:

-¿Estarás bien?-

-De eso me encargo yo.- dijo una voz detrás de Harry este se giro y se encontró con su profesor de pociones, que iba en esa dirección, Sirius lo miro y sintió un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo y dijo:

-¿Quién es usted?-

-Mi nuevo profesor de pociones es as…-

-Ya nos presentaras después Harry ahora hay algo que tienes que hacer, y te están esperando.- dijo su profesor levantando su varita y apuntando a Bellaxtrix, esta paso la mirada de uno a otro.

Harry volvió a escuchar esa voz en su cabeza y volviéndose y echando a correr grito:

-Cuídate mucho Sirius.-

-Tranquilo, nos volveremos a encontrar.- dijo este mientras veía a su ahijado echar a correr.

-Es un buen chico.- dijo su profesor de pociones.

-No puede saber hasta que punto.- dijo Sirius sin apartar la vista de su querida prima.

Harry iba corriendo por los pasillos con una sola idea encontrar al dueño de esa voz y hay se enfrentaría a él y vería de lo que era capaz, esta vez él sería el vencedor.

Harry corrió todo lo que pudo esperando encontrarlo en algún lugar, al ver que no daba con él invoco el mapa del merodeador.

-Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- dio un toquecito en el pergamino y se dispuso a buscar a la persona que lo estaba llamando.

Dio un repaso por la parte que mejor podía ver pero no lo encontró, así que se dispuso a mirar en otra parte, y en cuanto lo encontró sintió un escalofrió recorrerle ya que en ese mismo momento sintió la punta de una varita en su nuca.

-Baya siempre he tenido la curiosidad de que es lo que podría esconder ese maldito pergamino, y ahora lo voy a descubrir entrégamelo Potter.- Harry apretó su puño y le dijo:

-Ya no podías caer más bajo, o eso pensaba atacar por la espalda eso si que es de cobardes.-

-Potter entrégamelo o te juro que no te ira nada bien.-

-Acaso piensas que me importa lo mas mínimo lo que me pueda pasar a mí.-

-¿Y que me dices de tus queridos amigos?-

-Si serás…-

-No, no, no Potter ese no es el vocabulario que se debe utilizar ante alguien que te esta apuntando con la varita y que además te desprecia.-

-Y tampoco el que usted esta utilizando.- dijo Harry con un toque de suficiencia.

-Arrogante como siempre, sabes que solo necesito decir unas palabras y estarás muerto.-

-Dilas, a que esperas dilas.- dijo este y se giro para quedar de frente con su ex profesor de Dcao.

-No me tientes Potter sabes que soy capaz de hacerlo ya me viste hacerlo una vez no me temblaría la mano.-

-Si ya vi lo cobarde que es, atacar a una persona que no podía moverse, eso es lo mejor que sabe hacer.-

Harry consiguió ver los ojos de su profesor ardiendo de odio, y desprecio hacía él pero sin embargo no era igual que el brillo en los ojos de Harry.

-¿Y donde esta él, ¿no ha venido acaso tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mí?-

-Potter deberías dejar de ser tan estúpido y pensar mejor las cosas que haces, si sigues con tu prepotencia tal vez alguno de tus amigos lo pague en tu lugar.-

-Adviértele que si a alguno de ellos le pasa algo nunca se librara de mí, no parare hasta matarlo con mis propias manos.- dijo este bastante enfadado.

-Potter yo que tú no hablaría demasiado, si no quieres encontrar sus cadáveres.-

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, ¿Por qué los tiene?- dijo este que no entendía el por que Voldemort no había matado aun ni a Hermione ni a Ron.

-Ya lo descubrirás, ahora ya solo me queda una cosa por hacer Cruc…-

-Severus.- Snape se giro y eso vasto para que Harry fuera el que lo apuntara a él a la cabeza.

-Creo que se han cambiado las tornas Snape.- dijo este sonriendo y escupiendo su apellido como si fuera lo peor que podría salir de sus labios.

-Potter ¿qué haces, déjalo no le ataques.-

- No se atreva a dar ni un paso profesora o le juro que presenciara como esta asquerosa serpiente muere.-

-Potter no puedes hacer eso, escúchame tengo que decirte que…-

-Cállate Annie no digas nada, adelante Potter a que esperas nunca me tendrás como me tienes ahora.-

-Pero yo no soy tan miserable como usted, si tengo que matarlo prefiero que sea de frente y no por la espalda.-

Harry bajo su varita y se coloco en forma de alerta Snape lo miro sorprendido y le dijo:

-Eres demasiado confiado Potter, si me hubieses matado te habrías ahorrado esto.-

Snape movió su varita como si fuera un látigo pero nunca llego a rozar a Harry como había pasado en su sexto curso a finales.

Snape miro a Harry sorprendido ya que su hechizo no lo había ni rozado.

-¿Qué pasa Snape eso no te lo esperabas verdad?-

-Pero como…-

-Seguí tu consejo ese de que si no aprendía oclumancia y a decir los hechizos sin hablar nunca podría vencerte.- este sonrió e hizo un leve movimiento con la varita casi imperfectible.

Snape estaba tan sorprendido de lo bien que había aprendido Harry a controlar las dos cosas que no se espero el ataque de este y el hechizo invocado por Harry le dio en pleno pecho haciendo que saliera volando unos cuantos metros hacía atrás.

Harry camino hacía él y le dijo:

-Bueno espero que no creyeses que había estado haciendo el tonto durante estos meses Snape, no, yo se que ya no esta Dumbledore por tu culpa, y si pensabais que me iba a rendir os equivocasteis tú me diste el incentivo suficiente para seguir adelante y si no me dices donde se encuentran Hermione y Ron ahora puede que decida divertirme un poco a tu costa.- esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Solo con eso no podrás vencernos Potter.-

-Pero con algo se empieza, decide o me lo dices o te juro que vas a saber lo que es sentir dolor de verdad.-

-No creo que tú seas peor que el señor oscuro Potter.-

Harry sonrió y al ver esa sonrisa Annie y Snape sintieron un escalofrío recorrerlos, y Harry dijo:

-De veras piensas eso vamos a comprobarlo.-

Harry se quedo mirando a Snape sin quitarle la vista de encima, y este comenzó a sentir como unos cuchillos se le clavaban en la piel y cada vez con más furia.

-Creo que no te estas dando cuenta de una cosa Snape.- dijo este cuando vio como el rostro de Snape se contorsionaba por el dolor, aunque este intentaba no gritar de dolor la verdad era que si que dolía.

Snape lo miro sin entender que era lo que Harry le estaba diciendo y por toda respuesta recibió una sonrisa aún más amplia en los labios de Harry y que este soltara su varita y se la guardara.

-Lo que estas sintiendo es sin hacerlo con la varita imagínate si la utilizo.- dijo este y sonrió al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de este.

-Eso es imposible.-

-Créeme que lo es dime ¿donde están?-

-No te lo voy a decir Potter.-

-Pues entonces atente a las consecuencias.- y tras decir esto saco su varita y lo apunto con ella.

El odio que sentía en su interior no lo dejaba ver que eso no estaba bien pero le daba igual no quería perder a las dos únicas personas que habían estado con él durante esos malditos siete años, que había aprendido a odiar con todo sus corazón vale que su vida antes de la magia no era buena pero al menos no había visto morir a nadie ni había estado apunto de morir en tantas ocasiones.

Pero desde que supo de la magia su vida había sido un completo infierno, hubo cosas que no cambiaría por nada del mundo pero sin embargo no eran suficientes para poder compensar todo lo que había y estaba sufriendo.

Snape sintió el mismo dolor multiplicado por cien, sus huesos se estaban rompiendo del dolor, nunca pensó que ese chico al que no cesaba de molestar constantemente no podría ser el que se encontraba delante de él.

Este parecía una persona completamente diferente, parecía que no tenía nada por lo que seguir nada más que ese odio que llevaba guardado en su interior odio que él mismo se había encargado de inculcar en el chico para que no dejara de pelear así fuera solo con las ansias de venganza.

Pero por lo que podía ver ese chico de once años que había conocido que parecía ser de todo menos prepotente y arrogante como el Potter que él había tenido el desagradable honor de conocer, y que lo único que se podía observar en él era las ganas de aprender de tener amigos y querer poder vivir de una vez bien, se había convertido en lo que era su mayor enemigo, alguien lleno de odio y de rencor ese sentimiento tan calido que Voldemort no tenía y que sin embargo antes embargaba al chico había desaparecido o si aún seguía ahí se estaba extinguiendo por completo y estaba dando paso a una persona igual a la que querían destruir.

Snape estaba en el suelo gritando de dolor mientras Annie los observaba sin poder hacer nada, y de repente de la nada aparecieron más mortinfagos y Bellaxtrix dijo:

-Snape venga vamos ya la tenemos.-

Harry se giro para saber de que narices estaban hablando y vio que Alesis estaba en brazos de uno de los mortinfagos al que reconoció como Not, esta parecía estar inconsciente.

Harry apunto con su varita a estos pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar ningún hechizo todos habían desaparecido.

-Mierda se me han escapado.- dijo este bajando su varita frustrado.

-Harry, Harry ¿estás bien?- dijo Annie acercándose al chico de ojos verdes, Harry se volvió con una sonrisa en su rostro y le dijo:

-Nunca he estado mejor.- comenzó a caminar hacía el pasillo donde había dejado a Sirius y a su profesor de pociones.

Al llegar se encontró a Sirius sosteniendo a la profesora Sprout entre sus brazos inconsciente.

…………………………………………………………..

Fin del capi.


	32. RABEl otro horcux conseguido

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente espero que os guste hasta la próxima, al final contesto los comentarios, si me olvido de alguien lo siento.

**_R.A.B. El otro horcux conseguido._**

-¿Cómo esta?-

-Bien solo ha recibido un hechizo desmayus, pero no es nada de importancia, pero sin embargo, Neville y Luna no han tenido esa suerte, los dos juntos con Mcgonagall han tenido que ser trasladados a San Mungo.-

Harry abrió mucho los ojos eso no debería de haber pasado, por culpa de él, Hermione, y Ron estaban secuestrados por Voldemort, Neville y Luna en el hospital y para colmo habían capturado a Alesis, y eso lo tenía intrigado ¿quién era esa chica?, ¿por qué le interesaba tanto a Voldemort?

Harry se fue detrás de Sirius a la enfermería y allí se encontró con varias personas más, entre las que estaban Ginny, en una camilla con la mano derecha vendada, y Draco al lado de la cama hablando con ella, al parecer él estaba bien, Pansy estaba en otra camilla sin conocimiento, y a su lado por muy raro que le pareciera se encontraba Terry Boot, agarrándole la mano, aunque seguro que no sería así si ella estuviese despierta.

Sirius puso en una camilla a Sprout y se dirigió a donde estaba Ginny, le pregunto por su estado y estos les dijeron que no era nada grave.

-¿Cómo estas tú Harry?- pregunto Ginny.

-Bien.-

-¿Dónde estabas?- le pregunto Draco interesado por la respuesta.

-Enfrentándome a Snivellus.- dijo este y Sirius se giro a mirarlo y le dijo:

-¿Y estas bien?-

-Por supuesto ese no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.- dijo este sonriendo.

-Harry no creo que sea bueno alardear de esa forma, no me parece bien lo que has hecho.- dijo Annie que acababa de llegar a la enfermería.

-Ya pero lo que le parezca a usted no me importa.- dijo este sin más, Sirius los miro a ambos, pero su atención fue a parar en la persona que estaba detrás de Annie, ese joven le sonaba de algo, esos ojos azules, eran tan conocidos para él, y ese cabello, de repente el joven le devolvió la mirada y Sirius se levanto de la silla tirándola al hacerlo armando un alboroto en la enfermería haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes estuviera en él.

-Sirius, ¿Qué te pasa? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.- dijo Annie viendo como este se ponía blanco.

-No puede ser, ¿Qué?, ¿cómo?- Harry miro a Sirius y fijo su vista en su profesor de pociones y le dijo:

-Él es nuestro nuevo profesor de pociones ya te lo había dicho antes, se llama Astrong Black.- dijo este que no entendía la reacción de Sirius.

-No es posible.- dijo Sirius negando con la cabeza.

-Ya ves que si, hermanito.- dijo Astrong mirando a Sirius y sonriendo y con esa sonrisa no le cupo duda de que era su hermano pequeño, Regulus.

-Pero tú estabas muerto, encontraron tu cadáver.-

-No, encontraron el de un vagabundo trasformado en mí, eso fue obra de Annie.- dijo este señalando a la de su lado.

-Cuando llegue a la llamada de auxilio de Regulus, estaba muy grave casi muerto, pero todavía respiraba así que lo organice todo para que todos lo creyeran muerto, sustituyendo su cuerpo por el de un vagabundo que no tenía posibilidad alguna de salvarse tras el ataque de los mortinfagos, le di un poco de poción multijúgos de la que teníamos que llevar obligatoriamente y le eche un poco del cabello de Regulus se la di de beber al vagabundo moribundo con un poco de poción para que el dolor no fuera tan intenso, y así paso, yo misma di el parte de que Regulus estaba muerto, yo entregué el cadáver, y les dije que lo enterraran pronto, y que lo mejor es que nadie viera el cuerpo, pues estaba demasiado destrozado, pues dije que los mortinfagos habían echo bien su trabajo, solo el ministro lo vio, y corroboro que era él, después lo enterraron y yo me encargue de la recuperación de Regulus, y solo Dumbledore y Mcgonagall sabían que él aun vivía, pero Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era que nadie lo viera nunca, por eso lo escondimos muy bien, hasta ahora que él a muerto, y Mcgonagall nos pidió ayuda.- dijo esta.

El silencio se hizo en la enfermería en la que Sirius miraba a su hermano congelado en su sitio y Harry se fijaba en Regulus Black, y de repente sintió como una especie de revelación y recordó que su profesor el día que lo conoció le dijo que se llamaba Astrong Black, lo miro y dijo:

-Astrong entra en su nombre o se lo invento.- Regulus lo miro y sonrió y le dijo:

-Entra dentro de mi nombre Potter.-

-¿Me esta diciendo que es usted R.A.B.?-

Sirius lo miro no entendía su pregunta al igual que los demás allí presentes.

-Si Harry yo soy R.A.B.- dijo este y agacho un poco la cabeza y Harry olvidándose de todos los que había allí dijo:

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Dónde lo escondió?, lo necesito, es el último que me falta bueno además de la asquerosa serpiente esa que tiene.- dijo este y Regulus levanto la vista y la fijo en el chico y le dijo:

-Me estas diciendo que ya tienes los otros dos.- y se acercó a él.

-Si, los tengo en mi baúl.- dijo este.

-Vaya no pensé que pudieras encontrarlos tan pronto.- dijo este.

-Ya bueno, lo malo es que no se como acabar con ellos.- dijo este.

-Ya lo averiguaremos, venga vamos a ver si son los verdaderos y,- se giro para mirar a Annie y a Sirius y añadió:- me llevo a Harry de Howarts hay algo que tenemos que ir a buscar.-

-De eso nada, Harry no sale de aquí si no va conmigo.- dijo Sirius mirando a su hermano.

-Sirius tenemos que ir solos tú no puedes venir.-

-Me da igual lo que digas Harry solo ira si yo voy.-

-Lo siento, Sirius pero no puede ser.- dijo Harry y sacando su varita hizo un pequeño movimiento y todos los presentes en la enfermería exceptuando a Regulus y a él mismo cayeron en un profundo sueño.

-Buen hechizo.-

-Sirius me va a matar por esto.- dijo este y los dos se fueron de la enfermería para ir al cuarto de Harry una vez allí este saco la copa de Hufellpaf y una pluma de oro que perteneció a Rowena Ravenclow.

-¿Dónde los encontraste?-

-Uno nunca salio de la casa en donde estaba, y la otra le parecerá extraño pero la encontré en el orfanato en el que Voldemort se crió.-

-¿Cómo es eso?, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió buscar allí?-

-No se, me dedique a buscar por todas partes por donde las pudo esconder, fui a la casa de sus abuelos, donde vivió su madre y Morfín, no es que esperara encontrar otro horcux es que tenía curiosidad, Dumbledore me dijo que él había encontrado el anillo en esa casa muy bien protegido, y yo encontré la copa bastante bien protegida, y la pluma igual.-

-¿Pero por que fuiste al orfanato?-

-Dumbledore me mostró el año pasado unas cuantas escenas en las que salía Voldemort, entre ellas el día que se entero que era un mago, pensé en que tal vez, aunque se que no fuera por que aquí se hubiera sentido feliz lo podría haber ocultado hay, después de todo hay fue donde el se entero de que era diferente de los demás, hay fue donde empezó a sentirse superior a todo el mundo, por eso pensé que podría haberlo ocultado aquí.

Después de todo, el guardapelo que usted encontró estaba en la cueva en la que él torturo a dos de sus compañeros, este sitio podría ser especial para él en ese sentido.-

-Bueno Harry dime ¿qué hiciste para cogerlo?-

-La verdad es que si Draco no llega a estar conmigo no sabría como lo hice.

Bueno vera el caso es que:-

------------------------------Flash Black----------------------------

-Harry ¿que vamos a hacer hoy?-

-Tenía pensado que fuéramos a visitar el orfanato donde Voldemort se crió.-

-¿Y como para que haríamos eso?-

-Bueno es el sitio donde descubrió que era un mago y donde por primera vez hizo y vio hacer magia.- dijo este, Draco lo miro sin entenderlo pero aun así asintió.

Los dos se vistieron, y ambos cogieron sus varitas y fueron a la cueva donde Harry y Dumbledore habían encontrado el collar que había dejado R.A.B., Harry sabía que el orfanato no estaba muy lejos de allí, fueron andando hasta que encontraron un pequeño pueblo, y los dos se dedicaron a preguntar por el orfanato, nadie sabía nada, hasta que llegaron a una mujer que estaba sentada en la mesa de una cafetería tomando algo con una mujer al parecer su madre o su abuela a saber.

-Perdone ¿podríamos preguntarle una cosa?-

-Vosotros diréis chicos.-

-Bueno es que queríamos saber si saben ustedes donde se encuentra un orfanato por aquí cerca.- pregunto Harry de forma educada.

-Pues que yo recuerde no se de ningún orfanato de por aquí es más no me suena que haya habido alguno nunca por aquí.- dijo la mujer pensando.

-Bueno en ese caso muchas gracias.- dijo Harry un poco decepcionado, estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez no lo encontraría nunca, y ese día estaba apunto de terminar ya eran las seis de la tarde pensó en quedarse al menos hasta las diez pero si no lo encontraba pues mala suerte buscaría por otro sitio.

Se giro haciéndole un gesto a Draco y cuando estaban empezando a andar Harry sintió que lo cogían del brazo con fuerza, él se giro y vio que era la mujer anciana quien lo agarraba.

-Yo a ti te conozco.- Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Me temo que se equivoca.- dijo este intentando que lo soltara.

-No, no estoy segura tú eres, si estoy segura de que eres tú.-

-Señora le digo que es la primera vez que he estado aquí.-

-Hija es él es el elegido, es Harry Potter.- Harry y Draco abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar a esa señora decir su nombre, ellos creían que era un pueblo muggel, la mujer se levanto y se acercó a Harry sin pedir permiso aparto el pelo de su frente y vio la cicatriz se alejo y dijo:

-Dios es cierto eres Harry Potter.-

-¿De que me conocen?- pregunto este.

-Nosotras somos, brujas.- dijo la señora bajando la voz.

-Ya veo.- dijo Draco, que estaba sosteniendo su varita fuertemente, si eran brujas no era una buena noticia pues no sabían de que lado estaban ellas dos.

-Bueno el caso es que no nos podemos quedar aquí, tenemos algo que hacer.- dijo Harry soltándose de la mujer.

-Chico, si que había un orfanato a las afueras de aquí.- dijo la mujer anciana.

-Si.- preguntaron los dos esperanzados.

-Si, pero hace mucho tiempo, que esta cerrado, por lo visto hubo un enorme incendio en este y fue destruido, lo más raro es que nunca nadie a podido abrirlo, ni nada parece que esta cerrado bajo un hechizo.- dijo la mujer.

Draco miro a Harry y los dos asintieron y Harry dijo:

-Me podrían decir donde se encuentra exactamente, es importante que lo encuentre.- dijo este.

La mujer le explico donde estaba y después le dijo:

-No sabes la cantidad de historias locas que se cuentan de ese lugar.-

-¿Cómo cuales?- pregunto Draco.

-Hay algunos que afirman que el mismísimo señor oscuro se crió en ese lugar, como si fuera posible siendo un mago de sangre limpia.- dijo la mujer joven.

-Ya veo.- dijo Draco.

-Pero lo más sorprendente es que dicen que hace muchos años, el mismo vino mato a la mujer que era la directora de ese lugar y dicen que fue él el que lo destruyo.- dijo la mujer vieja.

Harry no necesito más que eso para que se lo confirmaran, Draco y él se despidieron de las dos mujeres y se fueron corriendo a donde les habían dicho que fueran.

Al llegar al lugar Harry y Draco se acercaron con cautela, mirando que nadie los viera, saltaron la vaya que había y los dos se acercaron a la puerta de entrada.

Harry puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y salió despedido hacía atrás, Draco se rió y le dijo:

-Eso ha sido muy estúpido Potter.-

-Jajajajaja, sabes tú te estas volviendo muy graciosillo.-

-Solo he dicho la verdad a quien se le ocurre.-

-A mí.- dijo este poniéndose a su altura, azoto furiosamente su varita pero no paso nada, soltó un gruñido, e intento otro hechizo que tubo el mismo éxito que el anterior se estaba impacientando, y Draco se reía de las caras que el moreno ponía al ver que no abría la puerta.

-Inténtalo tú en vez de reírte tanto listo.-

-Que genio tienes Potter.- dijo este intentando abrir la puerta dijo un hechizo y al igual que Harry no consiguió nada, ahora era cuestión de orgullo para el rubio, comenzó a decir hechizos que no conseguía nada, Harry al ver que se enfadaba dijo:

-Deja de lanzar hechizos sin ton ni son pensemos un poco como abrir esta maldita puerta.- dijo este y Draco lo miro y después de un rato dijo:

-¿Quieres dejar de mirarme y pensar en algo?-

-Potter no es por nada pero esto lo tendrías que estar resolviendo solito así que deja de quejarte que al menos te estoy ayudando.-

-Puedes largarte si quieres.- dijo este.

-Más quisiera, pero no puedo, además tienes que reconocer que necesitas mi ayuda.-

-No la necesite la última vez, no se que te hace pensar que esta si.- dijo este que se estaba enfadando.

-Bueno pues muy bien no te ayudare si es lo que quieres te estaré esperando aquí pero no tardes por que quiero cenar esta noche.- dijo este y se apoyo en la vaya y se quedo mirando a Harry.

Este lo miro furioso, eso era increíble y encima pensaba quedarse hay parado y dejarlo solo, muy bien no necesitaba a ese rubio de bote para nada.

Harry centró su atención en la puerta y se quedo mirándola un buen rato, Draco lo observaba en parte divertido y en parte intrigado y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que decir lo que pensaba en alto:

-Si estuviera aquí Granger ya estaríamos afuera.-

Harry le echo una mirada furiosa y le dijo:

-Si ayudaras no haría falta que ella….- pero se quedo cayado acababa de ver algo al lado de la puerta que le hizo sentirse estúpido, y a la vez le extraño que Voldemort hubiera pensado en lo que Harry estaba pensando en ese momento.

-¿Por qué te callas Potter?-

-¿Malfoy que hace falta para abrir una puerta?- pregunto este sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Para abrir una puerta cerrada lo que necesitas es la llave que la abre ¿no es así?- Draco lo miro sin entender y vio como este se acercaba solo lo justo para gritar:

-Accio Llave de plata.- pero la pequeña llave no fue hacía él así que intento un hechizo más potente para invocarla.

Azoto su varita en un movimiento de orden y la pequeña llave que estaba como pegada en el alfeizar de la puerta salió volando hasta la mano de Harry.

Este en cuanto la toco sonrió y le dijo:

-¿Vienes o te quedas?-

-Si te dejo solo Granger me mata si te pasa algo.- dijo este y se puso a su lado, los dos a la vez avanzaron hacía la puerta y cuando Harry cogió el pomo esta ves no salió despedido sino que la puerta se abrió dando paso a la entrada que Harry ya conocía. Los dos se adentraron dentro lentamente pues estaban un poco asustados por lo que se pudieran encontrar.

Harry levanto su varita haciendo que hubiera luz en el lugar, y los dos se fijaron en que estaba en ruinas, Harry lo medito unos segundos y Draco dijo:

-¿Bueno para donde?, dime a donde nos vamos guía mío.-

-Deja ya las idioteces, vamos a ir al cuarto que perteneció a Voldemort.-

-No por dios no me hagas ver donde vivía nuestro queridísimo amigo.-

-Bueno también te puedes quedar aquí y registrar tú esta planta.

-No mejor voy contigo.-

-¿Asustado Malfoy?-

-Nunca, bueno en ciertas circunstancias requeridas pero ahora no.-

-Como tú digas ahora venga vamos al piso de arriba.-

Los dos se encaminaron a las escaleras y vieron que estas estaban un poco en muy mal estado, Draco frunció el ceño, y los dos comenzaron a subir poco a poco y cuando iban por la mitad la puerta se cerro dando un portazo tremendo asustando a los dos chicos y consiguiendo que uno de los escalones se rompiera y Harry se quedara atrapado.

-Jajajajaja siempre metiendo la pata donde no debes Potter.-

Harry gruño y salió de allí sin ayuda de Draco, pero a los dos pasos ahora fue Draco el que se quedo atascado, pero no solo eso sino que el escalón suyo y los dos de detrás de el se hundieron haciendo que este cayera al piso de abajo, y si no fuera suficiente quebrando el suelo y cayendo a lo que parecía ser el sótano y Harry se echo a reír y le dijo:

-¿Quién metió ahora más la pata Malfoy?-

-Cállate Potter.- dijo este maldiciendo y tocándose la espalda.

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si no te preocupes.- dijo este Harry se giro para seguir pero lo que vio ante él no le hizo mucha gracia, se quedo congelado en el sitio, mirando a unos ojos lilas fijamente.

-Potter ahora subo sigue tú.-

-¿Potter, Harry Potter?-

Harry trago saliva, no le gustaba que esa cosa que estaba delante de él supiera hablar y mucho menos de su nombre.

-¿Potter que narices haces?-

-Vaya así que el famoso Harry Potter ha venido en persona para ¿qué si se puede saber?- dijo lo que parecía ser algo del sexo femenino, por su voz y por lo poco que podía ver de ella.

-Son cosas que no te interesan.- dijo este con más valor del que tenía.

-Le interesa al señor oscuro, y todo lo que a él le interese me interesa a mi, ¿Cómo lograste entrar aquí?-

-Ya ves uno que tiene sus trucos.- dijo este.

La cosa se acercó más a Harry y dijo:

-Creo que no sabes con quien hablas.- dijo esta.

-La verdad es que no, ¿lo tendría que saber?-

-Soy Astarnit, la reina de las bansis.- dijo esta y ahora era totalmente visible, su rostro era parecido al de una mujer solo que de un color oscuro, sus ojos lilas con un brillo a muerte en ellos, unas enormes alas que estaban pegadas a sus brazos, unos dedos largos y huesudos, terminados en unas enormes uñas, cuerpo delgado enfundado un vestido de tirantes que llegaba hasta lo que eran las rodillas, y sus pies igual a sus manos.

Su pelo largo negro como la noche y Harry pudo ver sus dientes entre los que destacaban dos colmillos.

-Vaya encantado.- dijo este intentando que el miedo se no apoderada de él.

-Veo que eres valiente Harry Potter, pero eso solo no te salvara.-

-Gracias por el consejo.- dijo este frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno dime que has venido a hacer aquí.-

-No creo que seas una tonta para no saber que vine a buscar aquí.-

-Así que ya has averiguado cual es la fuente de inmortalidad de mi señor.-

-Digamos que si.- dijo este.

-Pues tendrás que enfrentarte a mi y a mis más fieles servidores para poder obtenerlo.-

-Me lo imaginaba.- dijo este.

Y la Bassin no espero a ningún gesto de Harry y antes de que este pudiera ni siquiera pensar en hacer nada, se encontró con Draco a su lado y él tirado en el suelo con un enorme corte en el brazo izquierdo.

-No hacía falta que vinieras a hacerme compañía.- dijo Draco.

-Cállate Malfoy.- dijo este y después dijo:

-Podrías escoger otro brazo bruta.-

-Veo que lo único que tienes son trucos Harry Potter, y créeme con eso no serás capaz de vencerme.-

-Te vas a llevar una sorpresa Astarnit- dijo este y azoto su varita y consiguió que el lugar quedara totalmente iluminado cosa de la que se arrepintió al verse rodeado por completo de Bansis y otras criaturas que no sabía que eran.

-Creo que prefería la luz apagada.- dijo Draco tragando saliva.

-Je je por una vez estoy de acuerdo contigo.- dijo este mirando a su alrededor.

-Eres un poco tramposa o acaso te crees tan débil que no me puedes vencer tú sola.- dijo este intentando herir su orgullo.

-No, Potter para ti me basto y me sobro.-

-Demuéstralo.- dijo este sonriendo, y ante ellos se coloco ella sonriendo y dijo:

-De acuerdo, Potter es mío el otro es vuestro.- dijo la bansin y Draco miro a Harry y le dijo:

-Muy buena idea Potter.- dijo este enfadado.

-Lo siento.- dijo Harry e iba a agregar algo cuando sintió como salía volando contra una pared y se estrellaba contra esta quedando colgado sin tocar el suelo.

-No te distraigas Potter.-

-No lo haré tranquila.- dijo este y azoto su varita y sonriendo dijo:- espero que te guste andar.

Y de su varita salió un rayo que hizo que la bansin diera un grito de dolor, pues sus alas fueron totalmente agujereadas por un hechizo de este.

-Maldito niño.-

-Gracias por el cumplido pero si van a ser de esa clase mejor guárdatelos.- dijo este poniéndose de pie después de haber caído al suelo por que ella lo había soltado.

La bansin lo miro furiosa y sus ojos se oscurecieron y dio un grito furioso y dijo:

-¿Sabes lo que significa ese grito?- dijo esta

-Pues como no sea que te duela lo que te he hecho no.- dijo este.

-¿No sabes lo que dicen de alguien que ha escuchado el grito de una bansin?

-No, lo siento perdona mi desinformación.-

-Que es el grito de la muerte y que todo el que lo escucha no sale con vida.-

-Pues alégrate vas a poder gritar más a menudo, por que pienso romper esa pequeña idiotez.-

Dijo este y consiguió lo que quería enfurecerla al máximo, cosa poco segura para la vista de Draco.

Este estaba demasiado ocupado enfrentándose a criaturas que la verdad no eran muy peligrosas, al parecer sola la reina de las bansis era la peligrosa hay.

O tal vez él se había vuelto más fuerte, quien sabe.

La bansin lo miro y dijo:

-Vas a saber lo que es enfurecerme Potter.- Harry no pudo hablar pues en un segundo las garras de la bansin se habían clavado en sus dos hombros y esta le estaba mordiendo en el cuello.

Cuando Harry consiguió quitársela de encima estaba muy mareado, la bansin reía mientras él escuchaba como en un susurro la voz de Draco decirle que el veneno de la bansin era mortal y que debían irse de allí, se oyó a si mismo decir:

-No sin lo que he venido a buscar.-

-No lo cogerás Potter.- y la bansin volvió al ataque pero Harry ya estaba un poco menos mareado y aun sabiendo que estaba sangrando que tenía un potente veneno en su sangre y que le sería muy difícil hacer el hechizo lo hizo, mandando a la bansin contra la pared y clavándose esta un trozo de madera que para suerte de Harry y mala de la bansin estaba allí.

Harry se fijo en la estancia y vio a Draco luchar contra esas criaturas y se fue a ayudarlo, al terminar contra estas los dos volvieron a subir, hacía el piso de arriba, Harry se dirigía hacía las escaleras cuando paso cerca de la puerta que antiguamente daba al despacho de la directora del orfanato sintió un enorme deseo de entrar.

Harry se soltó de Draco que lo estaba ayudando a andar, y se fue derecho a la puerta rozo la puerta con su mano, y sintió como una pequeña descarga y sonrió:

-Esta aquí dentro seguro.- dijo este.

Draco lo miro extrañado, y vio como Harry cogía con fuerza su varita y como si supiera que es lo que tenía que hacer apunto a la puerta y cuando iba a decir el hechizo Draco dijo:

-¿Estas seguro de lo que haces?-

-No me gusta nada tener que decir este hechizo pero estoy seguro de que así se abrirá.-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Mosmorten.- dijo Harry y de su varita salió un rayo verde hacía la puerta y la marca tenebrosa salió en esta solo que en esta ocasión era como un espectro, la serpiente que salía de la boca no paro al terminar de enrollarse en si misma, sino que siguió su curso atrapando la varita de Harry y con ella a él.

Harry se sentía seguro rodeado por esa marca por alguna extraña razón que le asustaba, la serpiente se iba enrollando desde su varita por su brazo hasta llegar a su cuello, luego como si los ojos de la serpiente cogieran color fijaron su rojo rubí en los verdes esmeralda de él, y Harry en Parsel, dijo:

-Déjame pasar.- la serpiente asintió se desenrosco y le abrió el paso al despacho.

Harry entro en este y Draco lo miro extrañado por la sonrisa de Harry lo siguió a dentro del despacho y lo vio dirigirse al escritorio, es como si él ya supiera donde estaba y lo que tenía que hacer.

Harry miro él escritorio y dijo:

-Draco necesito que me lances un crucius.-

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Necesito que me lances un crucius.- dijo este tranquilamente.

-Te has vuelto loco ya esta.- dijo Draco.

-O me lo lanzas tú o te lo lanzo yo.- dijo este.

-Esta bien como quieras Crucius.- dijo este apuntando a Harry, Harry sintió el hechizo en su cuerpo, y cayo al suelo por el dolor, cuando Draco dejo de lanzarle el hechizo se acercó a este y vio como se levantaba.

Harry sentía el crucius en su cuerpo hasta que de repente ese dolor desapareció por completo, y sintió como ese poder que tenía que por lo visto era el de la oscuridad comenzaba a salir.

Draco se fijo en Harry y al ver la sonrisa de este se sintió aliviado pero solo hasta que escucho su voz:

-Eso llamas tú un crucius patético.- era fría y calculadora, helaba la sangre con solo escucharla, Draco más por miedo que por otra cosa se aparto de Harry y este al levantar su vista sus ojos eran negros como la noche, un negro que encerraba oscuridad y muerte en él.

-Menos mal que soy yo y no tú el destinado a acabar con ese maldito asesino miserable sino íbamos listos.-

-¿Potter?- dijo Draco.

-Si, el mismo aunque he de decir que ahora me siento muchísimo mejor, más fuerte, más vivo siento que puedo hacer lo que quiera y tenerlos a todos a mis pies.-

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?-

-Quien sabe, por ahora solo tengo un objetivo, y es matar a todos los que me han hecho daño.- dijo este con odio y resentimiento en la voz, Draco dio un paso hacía atrás y Harry rió y dijo:

-Tranquilo, eres demasiado miserable como para preocuparme por ti.- dijo este y Draco lo miro sorprendido por esa frialdad.

-Hay algunos que me gustaría dejarles en claro que no son nada comparados con el poder que yo tengo, y poseo, ese poder que por equivocación tengo.-

-Potter debes de impedir que ese poder se apodere de ti.-

-¿Por que?, es lo mejor que tengo, y con este poder nada ni nadie podrá enfrentarse ni oponerse a mi.-

-De veras quieres poseer todo, que vas a convertirte en el próximo Voldemort.-

-Sería divertido verdad, yo mato al antiguo para ocupar su lugar.- Harry se dejo de mirar a Draco que estaba sorprendido por sus palabras y abrió el cajón del escritorio consiguiendo que este brillara de manera increíble, y haciendo que Harry riera de manera fría y Draco saliera volando contra la puerta del despacho.

-Que poca fuerza tienen tus hechizos Voldemort, si eso es lo único que tienes me parece que nuestra lucha será muy aburrida.-

Cogió lo que había dentro del cajón y sonrió al abrir el estuche y encontrarse una pequeña pluma de oro por lo visto perteneciente a Rowena Ravenclow.

-Ya tengo otro en mi poder veremos que pasa cuando los destruya Voldemort.-

Draco lo miro mientras se ponía de pie y no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Y que pasa con Granger?- Harry se detuvo en seco, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba de manera incontrolable no era posible que el deseo de que ella estuviera bien, la mención de su nombre o su simple recuerdo hiciera que él sintiera que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa sin necesidad de ese poder que tenía.

-No vuelvas nunca a pronunciar a esa sangre sucia en mi presencia.- dijo este apresando a Draco entre la pared y él con su varita debajo de su cuello.

-¿Qué pasa Potter?, tal vez eso es algo a lo que no puedes controlar.-

-Si es así acabare con su miserable vida con mis propias manos.-

Nada más pronunciar esas palabras Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo derecho, y su cicatriz, y cayó de rodillas al suelo negando y dijo:

-No dejare que le pase nada a ella.- y en ese momento se desmayo.

-------------------------------Fin del Flash Black-----------------------------------

……………………….Este es el fin del capi…………….

Bueno aquí lo dejo por hoy, buybuy hasta otra.

**_Liz Echicen:_** Gracias por todo y por leer siempre amiga un abrazo y espero que actualices pronto.

**_Sandy0329:_** Siento haberte quitado el sueño, pero es todo un honor que haya sido por que te gusta mi fic, bueno espero que te siga gustando, al igual que a mi me esta gustando escribirlo.

Buybuy y espero verte de nuevo.

**_WpG - Love:_** Bueno, espero que te siga gustando aquí tienes el siguiente capi. Besos y espero verte de nuevo.

**_Hermis´lu:_** Me agrada saber que puedo dejarte con la intriga, y más si soy una de las pocas que puede conseguirlo jajaja, bueno espero que te siga gustando la historia, buybuy y gracias por leer.

**_Katy_**: Aquí tienes el siguiente capi, espero que te guste también hasta otra buybuy.

**_Jim:_** gracias por tu apoyo, espero que sigas leyendo, buybuy y hasta otra.


	33. El penúltimo horcux y división del grupo

Hola a todos ya estoy de vuelta al fin puedo volver a escribir, mi mano ya esta bien o al menos mucho mejor.

El caso es que tuve un pequeño percance que termino con una escayola en mi mano derecha es por eso que he tardado tanto en escribir, espero que me perdonéis aquí os actualizo todas las historias bueno al menos las dos de aquí y os pongo el primer capi de una nueva, se llama No intervendremos espero veros por esta.

Gracias por los comentarios de todos y de nuevo lo siento es que me era imposible escribir con mi mano así, pero ya regrese y espero que sigáis leyéndome a pesar de lo que tarde.

Bueno ya me dejo de esto y os dejo con el capi buybuy.

_**El penúltimo horcux y división de grupos.**_

-Draco me contó que me llevo a donde nos estábamos quedando y que no desperté hasta una semana después.- dijo este terminando su relato.

-Ya veo, bueno creo que lo mejor es que nos vayamos yendo ya, tenemos que llegar a Grinmult Place cuanto antes.-

-Grinmult Place.- dijo Harry.

-Si, el horcux se encuentra allí.- dijo este.

-Si lo llego a saber antes.- dijo Harry y los dos se fueron de allí salieron de los terrenos de Howarts y llegaron al camino que daba a Hosmeade.

-Se te da bien la aparición.-

-No es que me agrade demasiado pero si.- dijo este.

-Pues piensa a donde quieres ir.-

-Vale allí nos vemos.- dijo este.

Harry cerró los ojos y al abrirlos estaba enfrente del numero doce de Grinmult Place.

-¿Dónde esta mi casa?- escucho que decía Regulus.

-No me diga que….- pero Harry no pudo decir nada más algo le impedía hablar sobre nada que tuviera que ver sobre el numero doce de Grinmult Place y Harry lo entendió, el encantamiento Fidelio si Dumbledore que era el guardián no le había dicho nada él no podría verlo.

-Dígame donde estaba.-

-Pues estaba en mi cuarto.- dijo este y Harry le dijo:

-Espéreme aquí.-

Harry fue hasta allí y llamo a la puerta y mientras esperaba a que le abrieran estaba fijo en un punto de la calle, la puerta se abrió y cuando Harry levanto la vista se encontró con unos negros ojos que lo miraban sorprendidos.

-¿Potter que haces tú aquí?-

Harry comenzó a sentir que el odio le inundaba todos los lugares de su cuerpo, y clamaban por venganza.

-¿Quién es?- hay Harry se quedo en estado de soch pues lo que menos se abría esperado es que estuviera acompañado por alguien y que ese alguien no fuera otro más que Remus Lupin.

-¿Harry?, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No puede ser, esto es imposible, ¿Qué HACE ESE MALDITO ASESINO AQUÍ?- grito este mientras apuntaba con su varita a Snape.

-Harry espera…-

Pero no espero a que Lupin dijera nada lanzo un hechizo mandando a Lupin fuera de la casa y quedándose a solas con Snape en el vestíbulo de la casa Black, la cual ahora le pertenecía a él.

-Potter tranquilízate déjame que te diga ahhhhhhhh.- pero este no pudo decir nada pues comenzó a sentir un inmenso dolor por todo su cuerpo, Snape pudo ver que las cosas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo comenzaban a volar alrededor del chico mientras que sus ojos se oscurecían más.

-Bueno aquí y ahora me vas a pagar la muerte de Dumbledore, y todo lo que me has hecho pasar a lo largo de estos siete años, el continuo ataque que tenías contra mi padre, y la forma de la que hablabas de mi madre, el haberle dicho a Voldemort sobre la profecía y así conseguir que mis padres se convirtieran en su objetivo, Snivellus ahora aquí no hay nadie que te pueda salvar de mí.-

Snape recibió otra descarga de dolor, y al fijar su vista en el chico se sintió mal, era verdad que por su culpa Voldemort había perseguido a los Potter, pero no, por que él se lo dijera sino por que el señor oscuro contrario a lo que todos sus seguidores creían decidió ir a por el hijo de sangre mestiza revelándoles a todos sus más fieles seguidores que él mismo era uno de ellos.

Snape también se sentía mal por el hecho de haber descargado el odio que sentía contra James Potter en el chico que ahora tenía delante, al que por mucho que le costara reconocer, y por supuesto nunca lo aria delante de nadie apreciaba y se sentía orgulloso.

Él había sido uno de los que junto con Dumbledore se había ocupado de su seguridad en Privet Drive y él era uno de los que más deseaba hacerles ver lo que era bueno a esos miserables muggels.

Claro que nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie y mucho menos de él, pues su odio hacía James era demasiado para demostrar apreció por su hijo.

De repente el dolor que estaba sintiendo desapareció, abrió los ojos sin saber cuando los había cerrado y cuando se había cernido en esa oscuridad y vio que Harry ya no estaba allí escucho un portazo tremendo y se desmayo por el dolor.

Harry sentía deseos de matarlo, nada lo satisfacerla más que acabar con su vida y así vengarse ser capaz de vengar las ofensas aunque bien merecidas a su padre, la muerte de Dumbledore, todo lo que le había hecho pasar en esos siete años, pero algo se lo impedía, y entre ese algo se encontraba la gran confianza que Albus Dumbledore tenía y había tenido siempre en ese ser despreciable, luego estaba el echo de que se encontrara en el cuartel de la orden del fénix, y en compañía de Remus Lupin, se sentía incapaz de matarlo, sabía que no podría matarlo aunque fuera su mayor deseo, y eso en parte era bueno pero por otro lado no era lo mejor pues lo odiaba tanto como a Bellaxtrix y a Voldemort ¿y si con él no era capaz que le garantizaba a que fuera capaz de matar a esos otros dos miserables?, y muy en su interior sabía que acabaría muriendo al final pues por mucho que quisiera él nunca sería capaz de mancharse las manos de esa forma, y eso lo hacía sentirse un cobarde, y un miserable por no poder vengar a sus padres.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que ese maldito tenía a las dos personas más importantes para él a Hermione y a Ron, lo había decidido los salvaría y se enfrentaría a ese miserable, pero lo haría solo, nadie entraría en esa lucha, sabía que Draco y él podrían hacer ese hechizo, pero algo le decía que no era buena idea, pues una cosa le había estado rondando por la cabeza, desde que había hablado con la serpiente, ese conjuro era para encerrar el poder de Salazar Slytherin, pero el mayor de los poderes de Salazar Slytherin no lo poseía Voldemort sino él, ¿y si el hechizo salía mal y era a él a el que acababa matando?

Harry desterró esa idea, siguió aplicándole el hechizo a Snape mientras pensaba donde podría estar el guardapelo, y entonces recordó que Kreacher había estado guardando cosas en su habitación durante mucho tiempo, corrió a las cocinas y miro en donde dormía Kreacher, comenzó a rebuscar por todos los trastos que el elfo había estado guardando y hay debajo de la foto de Bellaxtrix, apareció el guardapelo, se fue de allí miro con odio a Snape y dejó de aplicarle el hechizo, mientras salía de la casa.

Al salir vio a Remus Lupin, este intento hablar con él pero Harry se fue corriendo se acerco a Regulus que lo esperaba en un banco y tras mirar una vez más a los ojos de Remus Lupin desapareció de allí con Regulus Black.

Remus entro en la casa temiéndose lo peor, al entrar se encontró con un Severus Snape en el suelo sangrando por la boca e inconsciente, se acercó a este y comprobó que estaba vivo y sintió un gran alivio en su interior, sonrió al ver que Harry no había sido capaz y eso era algo muy pero que muy bueno.

Cogió a Snape y lo subió a uno de los cuartos, lo tendió en una cama y se fue dirigiéndose a Howarts tenía que hablar con Harry.

Harry llego a Hosmeade y Regulus se extraño ya que el chico parecía enfadado de sobre manera, no se atrevió a preguntar que le pasaba, llegaron a Howarts, y le dijo:

-Bueno creo que lo mejor sería que yo me ocupara de los Horcuxes Potter.-

-De eso nada.- fue lo único que Harry le dijo, y echo a correr hacía el castillo, este frunció el ceño y corrió detrás de él pero Harry era más rápido, al llegar al castillo fue a la enfermería los encontró a todos despiertos y sin hacer caso de las palabras de enfado de Sirius y Annie se acercó a Draco y le dijo:

-Me largo ¿vienes o no?-

Draco miro a Ginny y agacho la mirada y Harry le dijo:

-Voy a buscar a Hermione y Ron.-

-Lo más seguro es que estén con él.- dijo Draco.

-Lo se, ¿vas a acompañarme?-

Draco miro a Ginny y esta dijo:

-Vamos.- Harry la miro y le dijo:

-Tú no.-

-Yo si, Ron es mi hermano.-

-Draco esta de acuerdo con migo en que tú no.-

Draco asintió y esta iba a reprochar, cuando Draco dijo:

-Nos vendría bien uno de esos de tus hechizos.-

-Vale.-

E igual que había pasado hacía una media hora todos en la enfermería cayeron en un sueño.

Harry y Draco se fueron al cuarto de ambos y Draco le dijo:

-¿A que viene esta prisa?-

-A que ya no me fío de nadie, adivina a quien me encontré con Remus Lupin.-

-¿A quien?-

-Al odios de Snape.- dijo este terminando de guardar los Horcuxes en una mochila.

-¿Te los vas a llevar?-

-Si, soy de la única persona que me fío, y tampoco en mí.- dijo este recordando los momentos en los que ese maldito poder lo poseía de sobre manera.

Draco y Harry salieron de Howarts, y estaban apunto de desaparecerse cuando Remus dijo:

-Harry espera tenemos que hablar.-

-No ya no.- y cogió a Draco del brazo y desapareció de la vista de Remus, y de Regulus Black que lo estaba vigilando desde el bosque prohibido.

-Mierda esto no va bien.-

Se dirigió al castillo al igual que Remus Lupin, este llego a la enfermería y al verlos a todos durmiendo dijo:

-Finite incantarea.-

-De eso nada Harry yo voy con vosotros.-

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte Harry.-

Ginny y Sirius dijeron las frases que Harry no les había dejado decir.

-Creo que no os sirve de nada decir eso ya se ha ido.- dijo Remus desde la puerta.

-Maldito será testarudo, ¿dónde demonios se ha ido?-

-Dijo que iba a buscar a Hermione y Ron.- dijo Ginny.

-Acaso sabe ¿dónde están?-

-Por lo visto.- dijo Ginny.

-Esto no es bueno ese chico es demasiado impulsivo deberíamos de ir a buscarlo.- dijo Regulus desde la puerta.

-Tú, maldito ¿Cómo se te ocurre largarte y dejarme a mí aquí?-

-Sirius lo que Harry y yo tenemos que hacer no es algo que tú tengas que saber.- dijo este.

-Mira Regulus me da igual lo que sea pero me lo vas a contar todo de una buena vez.-

-Lo siento hermano pero no.- dijo este negando con la cabeza.

-Mira, esto es increíble ¿que es eso tan importante?-

-Hombre amigo, si eso te parece importante, espero que lo que Annie te tiene que contar en este momento no te sea difícil de digerir.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Bueno, es que Annie hoy te tenía que contar algo acerca de Harry y Draco.- dijo este.

-¿El que?-

-Bueno Sirius veras, espero que no te enfades demasiado conmigo por favor, yo no podía decirte de esto.-

-Dime de que estas hablando Annie.- dijo este mirándola.

-Esto bueno se trata del poder de los protectores no se si sabes que es.- dijo esta.

-Si, pero que tiene eso que ver…- de repente Sirius se cayo, y comenzó a negar y se dejo caer en una de las sillas.

-Sirius ¿estas bien?-

-No es posible que Harry haya heredado el poder de los protectores.-

-Bueno el caso es que ese no es el único poder que Harry ha heredado, a mí el que me preocupa es el otro.-

-¿Otro?- dijo Sirius mirando a Remus.

-Bueno el caso es que Harry tiene también el poder de Salazar Slytherin, el poder según creo de la oscuridad.- dijo este.

-Por eso solo él podía sacarme del velo.- dijo este bajito.

Todos se quedaron mirando a Sirius este se agarro fuerte la cabeza, mientras se quedaba pensando, y después de un buen rato dijo:

-Dime que paso para que Harry se haya ido sin nosotros.- dijo este mirando a Regulus.

-Yo no tengo ni idea, fuimos a Grinmult Place, a recoger una cosa, pero al salir estaba de muy mal humor.- dijo este.

-Bueno eso es largo de explicar.- dijo Remus.

-Luny tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.- dijo este que se sentía frustrado por no poder ir a ayudar a Harry ya que no sabía a donde demonios se había ido.

-Bueno no te enfades, no es culpa mía son ordenes.- dijo este alejándose de Sirius.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto este asustado.

-Es que cuando Harry llego había alguien conmigo en el cuartel.- dijo este.

-¿Quién?-

-Severus Snape.- susurro este alejándose más.

-Luny no te he entendido nada hazme el favor de decírmelo de nuevo.-

Remus se fijo en lo que le quedaba para salir de la enfermería y comenzó a caminar hacía esta y cuando ya estaba por cerrar la puerta dijo en alto y claro:

-Severus Snape.- el grito de Sirius no se hizo esperar, la cara de Annie ante el asombro de que Snape estuviera con Lupin era inmensa, y Regulus giro tan rápido su cuello que se hizo daño.

-LUNATICO QUE HACÍA ESE MALDITO ALLÍ Y CONTIGO.- grito Sirius levantándose y yendo hacía la puerta.

Remus cerro la puerta con un hechizo para que Sirius no saliese de seguro que ahora no lo iba a escuchar este chico era demasiado impetuoso y no hacía más que dejarse llevar por lo que sentía en el momento y de seguro que ahora quería matarlo a él y la verdad es que eso no le hacía mucha gracia la verdad.

-Luny abre ahora mismo.-

-Ja te crees que soy un suicida de eso nada.-

-¿Que hacías tú con ese traidor?-

-Cuando te calmes te lo cuento todo.-

-Lunático ábreme ahora mismo.-

-De eso nada.-

-No estoy enfadado Remus Jimy Lupin.- dijo este.

-No, solo me acabas de llamar por mi nombre completo y eso solo lo haces cuando quieres matarme, y sinceramente aunque no me gusta mi condición de licántropo creo que quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi vida.-

-Me lo cargo.- escucho decir a Sirius desde dentro de la enfermería.

En un hotel muggel cerca de pequeño Hangleton en una de las habitaciones dos chicos estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa circular que se encontraba en su habitación compartida, sobre la mesa había tres objetos, un guardapelo, una pluma y una copa.

-¿Así qué estos son los famosos horcuxes?, ¿cómo los vamos a destruir?- pregunto Draco mirando los tres objetos.

-No tengo ni la más mínima idea, Dumbledore no me dijo como el había destruido el añillo, yo destruí el diario clavándole un colmillo de basilisco, pero no se como acabar con estos tres objetos y eso me esta retrasando en lo que se refiere a la última batalla pues hasta que no consiga destruirlos no podré hacer nada.-

Draco miro a Harry y se dio cuenta de que había algo que le preocupaba.

Harry se quito un momento las gafas y se paso una mano por los ojos, esa noche la pasarían allí y al día siguiente inspeccionarían la zona para ver como podían hacer para rescatar a Ron y Hermione de manera segura, la verdad es que al ser solo dos les sería muy difícil conseguir ese propósito pero tenían a su favor el factor sorpresa y al ser solo dos sería más difícil de detectarlos, pero si por alguna razón algo salía mal y los atrapaban, no es que fueran muchos para defenderse y a eso se le unía el que no conocían la casa ni nada de los alrededores que los pudiera ayudar.

Decidió dejar de pensar en eso por lo menos hasta la mañana siguiente, ahora mismo necesitaba descansar.

En su mente ahora solo estaba la idea de que hacía Snape en Grimmauld Place y en compañía de Remus Lupin.

¿Y por qué Regulus Black que pertenecía a la orden del fénix no podía ver la casa pero si recordaba donde estaba ubicada?

Eso lo estaba consumiendo en un mar de dudas además de todas las que ya tenía, pues ahora que sabía quien era el profesor en realidad, tenía que averiguar de quien eran esas cartas que le habían estado llegando, pues por lo visto no pertenecían a él sino a otra persona.

¿Pero a quién?

Ya era más de media noche y no se sentía con fuerzas para nada así que intento con todas sus fuerzas dormir aunque solo fuera un poco.

Draco por su parte pensaba que lo que estaban haciendo era una locura, pues ellos no es que fueran unos magos muy poderosos para poderse meter en la casa de Voldemort y hacerse los héroes salvando a Hermione y Ron.

Sus pensamientos no estaban tan alterados, ni tan llenos de dudas como los de Harry, pues él solo podía pensar en Ginny.

Ya estaba seguro de que cuando acabara todo eso su relación con la menor de los Weasley sería más seria de lo que hasta ese momento había sido.

Solo se interponía Voldemort en esa felicidad y estaba seguro de que con el hechizo que habían estado practicando Harry y él eso se acabaría muy pronto.

Lo que Draco desconocía era el inconveniente de que ellos usaran ese hechizo contra Voldemort.

El inconveniente de que con ese hechizo no solo Voldemort desaparecería sino que Harry que compartía su poder sufriría su misma suerte.

En el castillo de Howarts, las cosas estaban por las nubes, Sirius estaba armando un gran escándalo intentando averiguar por que demonios Snape y Remus estaban juntos.

Y además estaba preocupado por Harry, Hermione, Ron y los demás.

Ginny por su parte estaba enfadada y deseando matar a ambos chicos.

Lupin estaba resguardado detrás de Regulus y Annie esperando a que Sirius se calmara.

Mientras en San mungo la profesora Mcgonagall, recibía la noticia de que varios de sus alumnos estaban en estado crítico, y Luna y Neville estaban siendo atendidos, ellos al contrario de los otros estaban en mejores condiciones, al parecer el ED había servido de algo.

En una mansión en pequeño Hangleton, en las profundidades de esta un chico pelirrojo observaba desde una esquina como Hermione era torturada una y otra vez por Bellatrix Lestrange.

Y a su lado un hombre si es que se le podía llamara así pues parecía más una bestia el responsable de que su hermano mayor tuviera una marca en su cara para el resto de su vida.

Ronald Weasley observaba toda la escena con una sonrisa en los labios, al fin tenía su venganza por lo menos con ella, la de Harry llegaría pronto, de eso estaba seguro, se arrepentiría siempre de haber pensado que era superior a él, y de haberle quitado el amor de Hermione.

Esa y otras muchas razones tenía el joven pelirrojo en su repertorio para odiar a Harry James Potter, entre las que entraban su poder, su dinero, el amor de ella, su popularidad, la fama, cosas que solo el chico podía desear, cosas que aunque uno odiaba el otro ansiaba.

Ser el sexto varón de una familia tan grande no era fácil, y ahora él gozaría de todos esos privilegios y de muchos más, su entrenamiento había sido muy duro pero beneficioso, Harry sabría cuanto había mejorado.

Sobre todo en las artes oscuras.

Estaba deseando enfrentarse a él, y algo le decía que sería muy pronto.

Escucho los gritos de dolor, pero esta vez no de Hermione si no de otra chica diferente, otra chica que lo intrigaba no le habían dicho nada sobre ella ni por que la querían, solo que Voldemort estaba deseoso de matarla con sus propias manos.

Ron sentía algo conocido en ella sobre todo al mirarla a los ojos, esos ojos le sonaban de algo pero no lograba alcanzar a descubrir de quien se trataba.

Mientras pensaba en eso le vino a su mente la imagen de una chica más de Natacha, la prima de Hermione, y sonrió con malicia, esa tonta había creído en la palabra de el que no debe ser nombrado y no sabía que Harry Potter iba a morir, por lo tanto nunca sería suyo.

Sintió repugnancia en cierto modo, no solo hacía ella por traicionar a su prima sangre de su sangre sino hacía él mismo, por traicionar así a los demás sobre todo a su familia, aunque le habían prometido que ellos no sufrirían ningún daño en la batalla final, él sabía que eso sería inevitable, al menos claro que ninguno asistiera a esa batalla.

Y de eso ya había alguien que se encargaría de que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviera allí, ya se había ocupado de solucionar eso, y Ginny estaba a salvo en Howarts, Natacha tenía la misión de encerrarla en la torre de Gryffindor para que no pudiera asistir a la batalla final.

Y estaba seguro de que ella lo haría más le valía.

De nuevo los gritos de Hermione llegaron a sus oídos y la risa insoportable de Bellatrix también pero algo nuevo se le unió a esos sonidos la voz de su ex profesor de pociones.

-Detente de una vez Bella.-

-¿Qué dices?, me han dicho que me puedo divertir todo lo que quiera con ella.- dijo Lestrange girándose.

-Sino quieres que yo me divierta contigo déjala en paz.- dijo Snape con un tono peligroso en la voz.

-No creo que tú seas quien para darme ordenes a mí.-

-No son mis ordenes las que te estoy haciendo llegar sino las de nuestro señor.- dijo Snape con voz fría mirando hacía Hermione, que había caído bocabajo al suelo, con la cara girada hacía la derecha con los ojos cerrados y con sangre cayendo por su mejilla derecha, sangre proveniente de su ojo derecho.

Además de eso su labio inferior estaba destrozado y del superior no paraba de salir sangre, además de múltiples cortes por todo su cuerpo, algunos recién hechos y otros abiertos de nuevo tras esta nueva tortura.

Snape se acercó a la chica y le tomo el pulso y sintió que estaba fría como el hielo, tantos hechizos y maldiciones estaban acabando con ella.

Se levanto con ella en brazos y dijo:

-Me la llevo a una habitación para curarle las heridas más grandes, nuestro señor desea verla de aquí a una semana, más te vale que se haya recuperado Bella, sino tendrás serios problemas por esto.- después de decir esto se acercó a la puerta y escucho la risa fría de Greyback y cuando estaba apunto de salir este coloco una mano en el pomo de la puerta y le dijo:

-Déjamela a mí que con una sola mordida sus heridas se curarán en tan solo dos noches.- y rió una risa que parecía más de una persona desquiciada o incluso de una bestia que de un ser humano.

Snape lo miró con odio y a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía por lo sucedido horas atrás con el más joven de los Potter agarro la mano de Greyback y le dijo:

-Si te veo a veinte metros de distancia de ella te mataré no lo dudes.-

Apartó la mano de este y salió de allí con Hermione en brazos y mientras la tendía en la cama escucho el susurro de ella:

-Harry.-

………………………………………..

Ya esta hasta aquí este capi, intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible lo prometo.


	34. Revelando detalles, algunas cosas no

Bueno creo que no os podéis quejar en la actualización en esta ocasión a sido rápida he, bueno aquí os dejo el capi espero que os guste.

**_Revelando detalles, algunas cosas no son como deberían ser._**

Era de noche y nada ni nadie se podía ver por las calles de Hosmeade, o eso era lo que todo el mundo esperaría pues toda persona que andará por el pueblo a esas horas de la noche se creería que nada de lo que tramaba era bueno.

Y ese era el caso de una persona, debido a la oscuridad del lugar no se podría identificar a la persona que estaba paseando por Hosmeade a esas horas y sin duda se podría decir que resultaba extraño, pues estaba envuelto en una capa negra que hacía que se fusionara con la noche, que ya de por si era oscura.

Caminaba de forma silenciosa sin hacer apenas ruido por miedo a ser detectado por alguien, estaba en un pequeño aprieto y necesita comunicarse con una persona de inmediato pues el joven Potter había desaparecido con los Horcuxes y eso no era buena señal, y además era algo peligroso.

Se adentró por una de las calles más oscuras de todo el pueblo y llego ante una casa que a simple vista todo el mundo pensaría que estaba en ruinas, pero él mirando a todos lados intentando no ser visto por nadie toco a la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido, al no recibir respuesta del interior, convoco a su patrónius, un gran cuervo plateado se apareció ante la sospechosa figura y traspasando la puerta desapareció.

Al cabo de un rato de estar esperando pegado lo máximo posible a la pared, una serpiente que podría confundirse con una de verdad si no fuera por que era plateada salió atravesando la puerta dándole paso libre para poder abrir la puerta y penetrar en la casa.

La persona entró en la casa con cuidado y entró en esta cerrando tras asegurarse de que no había nadie cerca del lugar vigilando sus pasos.

-¿Por qué me has llamado?, sabes que es muy peligroso.-

-Lo se, pero es importante, Potter ha conseguido los horcuxes, por lo que se ya tiene tres en su poder, y ha destruido dos, eso deja al señor oscuro con un solo horcux.- dijo el encapuchado.

-Más que suficiente para acabar con es maldito de Potter.-

-No seas estúpido, si el chico encuentra el último el señor oscuro será destruido por completo.-

-Eso no es tan fácil de conseguir créeme.-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-Él esta tranquilo, y si él lo esta es por algo.- dijo de nuevo la persona que se encontraba en el interior de la casa.

-Mira piensa lo que quieras pero yo creo que es demasiado arriesgado, nuestra misión se podría ir al carajo por esto.-

-No pasará eso, llevamos muchos años, dieciséis años con esto, no creo que por una tontería así todo se termine.-

-Dieciséis años, entiendes lo que es eso, es mucho tiempo, demasiado para tirarlos por la borda.-

-Te he dicho que te tranquilices lo que menos necesito ahora es que te pongas sicótico, ahora mismo tú cometido es seguir al lado de ellos, y brindarle tú ayuda a ese estúpido de Potter como hasta ahora, necesitamos que te de los horcuxes, pensando que los destruirás tú.-

-Eso va a ser imposible, el chico ha desaparecido, no sabemos donde se encuentra, cogió todo lo que tenía que le pudiera servir y desapareció acompañado del hijo de Malfoy.-

-¿Qué se fue?, ¿a dónde?- pregunto interesado.

-No lo sabemos, solo creemos que va a intentar rescatar a la sangre sucia esa indeseable y a su mejor amigo, ingenuo, que sorpresa se va a llevar el muy estúpido, lo que daría por estar allí para ver su cara cuando vea a su querido amigo decirle que en realidad a él no lo secuestraron sino que él fue participe de todo.-

-Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por ese miserable de Weasley.-

-Yo si, se ve que es como nosotros, esta movido por el deseo de dinero y poder, siempre ha odiado ser la sombra de Potter y eso nos beneficia.-

-Bueno como sea, dices que se fue con el hijo de Malfoy, así que nos ha traicionado definitivamente ¿no es así?-

-Si, el maldito, se ha unido a Potter, y creo que ellos saben ya sobre el hechizo prohibido, lo han estado practicando.- dijo el encapuchado.

-Eso no es problema.- dijo el otro pero aunque el encapuchado no lo vio un destello de preocupación se reflejo en su rostro tan solo un segundo antes de volver a su estado normal.

-¿Estas seguro?, si ellos encuentran lo que les falló a Godrig y a su amiguito nuestro señor estará acabado.-

-Ya te dije que eso no es problema, el joven Potter perderá muy pronto lo único que le faltaba a Godrig, por lo que no podrá completar el hechizo con éxito.-

Los dos sonrieron de forma parecida, y después de eso el encapuchado se sentó en una silla.

-Bueno, espero que esto salga bien, después de que esto termine nos llenaran de gloria, y seremos los más allegados a nuestro señor, venerados por todos y llenos de gloria, nos bañaran en oro será genial.-

-Yo no necesito eso, solo con que nuestro señor me reconozca será suficiente para mí.-

-Pues yo prefiero todo lo demás jajaja, eres extraño en ese sentido, pero bueno cada uno es como es y si tú eres tonto yo no yo pienso aprovecharme al máximo de mi éxito, bueno del nuestro.- y rió de forma altanera.

El otro lo miró sin ninguna expresión en su rostro frío como el hielo sin demostrar nada de nada, miró de nuevo al individuo y le dijo:

-¿Me has traído lo que te encargue?-

-Si aquí lo tienes todo.- y extendió su mano dejando caer una bolsita negra llena de algo encima de la mesa.

-Se para que son algunos de esos ingredientes pero los otros no, ¿qué piensas hacer?-

-Algo que me han encargado, nuestro señor me ha pedido que le haga más de su poción la que llevas preparando durante dos años.-

-Si, se la que me dices, es un trabajo odioso, creía que me gustaba hacer eso, pero bueno que piense lo que quiera.- dijo el encapuchado.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-

-Seguir como hasta ahora, el día de la batalla final, ya me divertiré bueno si veo que no es demasiado peligroso.- dijo este.

-Siempre escondiéndote.-

-Eso será por que es lo más fácil.- dijo este riendo alto y claro después de reírse todo lo que quiso y más se levantó se ajustó bien la capa y dijo:

-Bueno me largo, que no quiero que me descubran.-

-Si será lo mejor, estate atento puede que necesite algunas cosas más.-

-Por supuesto estaré alerta para todo lo que necesites como siempre.- dijo el encapuchado y después con cuidado abrió la puerta se asomo y después de mirar bien dijo:

-Nos vemos, espero que la próxima vez sean noticias buenas para nosotros, aunque que el mocoso se haya largado de debajo de las faldas de los de la orden es lo mejor que nos podía haber pasado.- y sin más desapareció de allí cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Imbécil.- dijo el que estaba en la casa y cogió la bolsita y la examino, ahora tenía otra cosa más que hacer antes de volver, encontrar al idiota de Potter.

Encendió una vela y su rostro quedo iluminado mientras pensaba en la cantidad de problemas que podría buscarse por estarle ocultando a su señor que Harry James Potter había destruido ya dos horcuxes, y que encima ahora tenía tres en su poder, y su mayor secreto y el que estaba ocultando en lo más profundo de su mente para que nunca pudiera ser descubierto es que él estaba envenenando a el último horcux de todos, el que Potter aun no poseía.

En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa, unos labios pertenecientes a un rostro compuesto por una nariz aguileña, unos ojos negros y a ambos lados de su rostro una cortina de pelo negro.

Se guardo la bolsita en su capa negra y giro sobre sus pies mientras que su capa hacía un movimiento que solo una persona era capaz de realizar, es decir él mismo.

En el castillo de Howarts de magia y hechicería un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos acaramelados miraba preocupado por la ventana, no había aceptado la proposición que Snape le había echo, sentía que si lo hacía estaría traicionándose a si mismo, Snape le había dicho que asistiera esa noche a un lugar en especifico, pero él no había ido, quizá por que creía que era una trampa, Snape le había asegurado que no se arrepentiría si asistía a la cita.

Pero no era capaz, esa historia que Snape le había contado en Grinmult Place ayer en la tarde era algo que no se creía del todo, por no decir que no se creía nada de nada.

Estaba intentando entenderlo todo, pero era difícil, tal vez dijera la verdad, pero él no se fiaba.

¿Por qué no lo había buscado antes?, ¿por qué esperar justo cuando Harry y Draco Malfoy desaparecen?, ¿por qué? esas dos palabras eran las que formaban el principio de todas las ideas que Remus Lupin estaba sopesando en su mente.

Sirius Black por su parte estaba en la enfermería buscando un sinfín de sitios en su memoria donde pudiera encontrarse Harry en ese momento, ese chico era idéntico a su padre en impulsivo, se había largado sin decir ni donde ni lo que iba a hacer, bueno eso ya estaba claro iba a intentar encontrar a Ron y Hermione, que por lo visto ya sabía donde se encontraban, pero sin embargo ellos estaban a ciegas referente a ese tema.

¿Cómo sabía Harry donde estaban?, esa pregunta la tenía metida en la cabeza sin saber la respuesta.

Luego estaba todo lo que Annie le había contado junto con Remus referente a los poderes de Harry, y tenía un mal presentimiento.

A su mente no hacía más que llegarle ese recuerdo y secreto que tenía guardado con todo el mundo ni siquiera Remus lo sabía.

Recordaba la primera vez que había visto esa marca, era naranja, la pluma de un fénix, nunca la olvidaría recordaba la cara de James, la de Dumbledore al ver la marca.

Todo eran preguntas una detrás de otra sin cesar sin dejar descanso, pero no encontraron ninguna explicación para todo eso.

La verdad es que lo único que había pasado en esa ocasión era que la marca se había echo visible, no sucedió nada de lo que le habían contado que le había pasado a Harry y a Draco Malfoy.

Habían decidido guardar el secreto y no contárselo a nadie nunca, pues era peligroso que se supiera, y además era extraño en gran medida.

Recordaba la conversación tenida con Dumbledore cuando apareció el mensaje en el tapiz de la casa de los Potter, recordaba las caras de Narcisa y de James, la de Annie y la suya propia y también la de Lily.

Todos habían esperado que eso no pasara, pues en cierta forma deseaban que esa marca no significara nada en realidad, pero por desgracia para ellos no era así, esa marca significaba que esos dos eran piezas claves para la última batalla, recordaba a Narcisa histérica al enterarse, mientras intentaba con desesperación quitarse esa marca de su antebrazo, pero no pudo.

Se suponía que solo los descendientes de Godrig Gryffindor o del otro que portaba esa marca deberían de heredarla y eso era lo extraño en todo ese asunto.

Lo de Narcisa no había duda, pues los Back siempre de linaje limpio eran descendientes del amigo de Godrig Gryffindor y siempre se habían dado de importantes por tal hecho hasta que se enteraron de que este había luchado en contra de los credenciales de Slytherin por lo que lo ocultaron como pudieron desde ese momento.

Fueron tan buenos ocultándolo que hasta que a Narcisa le salió esa marca nunca lo volvieron a sacar a la luz, y fue Sirius que tras investigar bastante y sin más salida había acudido de manera confidencial a Albus Dumbledore en busca de respuesta, y así se enteraron de quien era uno de sus antepasados tachados del árbol familiar.

Sirius había jurado nunca hablar ni dar a entender que él sabía nada de aquello por eso delante de todos ellos había tenido que fingir sorpresa, por lo menos referente a ese punto, por que lo que lo había pillado por sorpresa y mucha era eso del poder de Slytherin, eso si que era peligroso en gran medida, pues había dedicado mucho tiempo a investigar, y aunque no había encontrado demasiadas cosas, una de las cosas que había logrado conseguir era lo que ese hechizo hacía, y si eso era así necesitaba encontrar a Harry, pues como no sabía lo que sabía él, no sabía si Harry sabía que podía morir haciendo ese hechizo.

Sirius estaba pensando en eso cuando el rostro de Lily desesperada a la edad de diecisiete años se le vino a la mente.

Pues lo extraño de todo lo que tenía que ver con esa marca de protector, era que James que era el descendiente de Godrig Gryffindor, no era el que había recibido la marca, sino que Lily Evans una hija de muggels, a la edad de diecisiete años había amanecido una mañana con esa marca en su brazo, sin dolor, sin necesidad de nada de nada, tan solo un sueño extraño compartido con Narcisa, y al día siguiente la marca en su brazo.

Sirius estaba pensando en todo eso y no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo estaba observando en las sombras con una sonrisa en el rostro.

En la mansión Riddel Severus Snape estaba preparando una poción necesitaba curarle las heridas a Granger al menos las peores de las que tenía, necesitaba hablar con ella, había intentado encontrar a Potter pero sin éxito y eso era peligroso.

Estaba absorto en su poción que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione comenzaba a moverse de manera desesperada en la cama.

-No, déjalo, enfréntate a mí si te crees capaz.- cuando la chica hablo Snape se giro para mirarla, se acercó a ella y la noto fría como el hielo, cogió un frasquito de la mesita de al lado de la cama y se lo acercó a la boca justo cuando esta comenzaba a decir:

-No te dejare que mates a Godrig, te lo advierto.-

Snape se detuvo mientras observaba a la chica de cabellos castaños, de repente la chica abrió los ojos y fijo su vista en Snape y dijo:

-No permitiré que le hagas daño, antes te matare.- y levantando su mano apuntándolo a él mirándolo pero como si no lo viera, abrió la mano y poco a poco comenzó a cerrarla.

Sus ojos marrones, como si estuvieran sin vida, su cabello castaño enmarañado volando a su alrededor, sus labios sin sonrisa, sin expresión alguna, su mirada vacía.

Mientras tanto él, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, su boca curvada en una mueca de dolor, arrodillado agarrándose el pecho, y maldiciendo su suerte, siempre le tocaba a él el dolor.

De repente la chica cayó en la cama inconsciente y una vez más Snape intento recuperar el aliento, ante el dolor sufrido, juró para él que Potter y Granger se las pagarían en su momento.

Pero eso sería después, ahora lo que le preocupaba era saber ¿por qué demonios Granger, dijo el nombre de uno de los creadores de Howarts, pero sobre todo, por que ella, tenía los poderes de Rowena Ravenclove?

Estaba seguro de que era así, y eso era extraño, pues según Albus Dumbledore la menor de los Weasley era la que tenía que recibir esos poderes no Hermione Granger.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Natacha, Luna y Ginny esta última estaba soñando lo mismo que Hermione, solo que ella no atacó a nadie y mucho menos, estaba helada, ella solo grito el nombre y las mismas frases que Hermione, con diferente nombre de chico, pero las mismas las dos al mismo tiempo, como sincronizadas, una vez más sus mentes se habían unido en un sueño en el que solo ellas dos eran las protagonistas además de un Salazar Slytherin, que juraba que iba a acabar con Godrig y los demás, pero que antes de matar a Godrig lo haría sufrir de manera increíble, y que lo haría delante de Rowena, y que después ella lo seguiría por lo que le había echo, traicionarlo dejarlo solo, y cambiarlo por Gryffindor un estúpido amante de muggels.

Cuando Rowena escucho las palabras de Slytherin no pudo contenerse y lo ataco mientras lo amenazaba con matarlo si le hacía daño a él.

Ginny se despertó sudando mientras se agarraba el pecho, en esa ocasión, no fue como todas las demás, esta vez si que había sido capaz de ver a la joven que estaba a su lado, la joven que se llamaba Rowena Ravenclove.

Una muchacha de cabello castaño claro, de ojos acaramelados, esa chica no era otra más que su mejor amiga Hermione Granger.

Ginny no entendía nada, pero estaba segura de que esos sueños significaban algo, ¿el qué? no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que tenía que ver con Draco y Harry.

Mientras tanto en otra de las camas de esa habitación la chica rubia de ojos azules y mirada soñadora estaba teniendo un extraño sueño, en la que el velo del ministerio la llamaba.

En una de las torres más altas de Howarts, un Fénix, que todos conocían como Fawkes estaba sobrevolando el lugar, mientras que con sus ojos observaba todo con cuidado y detenimiento.

Y en una de las almenas una figura se aparecía y el fénix con vuelo experto se acercaba a él y se posaba en el hombro de la figura.

El sol se asomaba de manera rápida, sin avisar como siempre, sin esperar, y sin hacer caso a ruegos de gente que no había dormido bien, con sus rayos alcazaba a todos los seres del mundo, y muchas personas a la vez se despertaban a la paz unas más calmadas que otras, pero a la vez.

Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy fueron dos de las personas que habían madrugado, con los primeros rayos de sol los dos chicos se habían levantado dispuestos a urdir un plan para salvar a los mejores amigos de Harry.

Draco se había vestido y había bajado a por el desayuno mientras que Harry comenzaba a pensar en como entrar en la dichosa casa y sacar a sus amigos de allí.

El día de todos transcurrió deprisa, Draco y Harry urdiendo un plan, Sirius, Annie y el resto del castillo buscando alguna pista de Harry y Draco.

Regulus Black y Minerva Mcgonagall en san mungo visitando a los alumnos más graves, pues el día anterior solo Neville Lombotong y Luna Lovegood habían podido volver a Howarts.

Severus Snape con un montón de incógnitas y preguntas estaba curando las peores heridas de Hermione Granger.

Luna Lovegood estaba ausente al igual que Ginny las dos chicas pensando en el significado de sus diferentes sueños.

Ronald Weasley, rodeado de mortinfagos trazando planes de cómo acabar de una vez y por todas con la orden del fénix, y el pelirrojo siendo enviado a su primera misión como mortifago bajo las órdenes de Voldemort.

Fawkes entregando una carta importante.

Remus Lupin, ese día había abandonado el castillo con la primera luz del día, tras enviar un mensaje del que esperaba una respuesta ese mismo día.

Y así poco a poco todos y cada uno de ellos se iban colocando en diferentes frentes y puntos, cada uno con sus secretos, sus sospechas y sus teorías.

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, el haber decidido no hablar de todo lo que cada uno pensaba sería lo que haría que el trabajo de muchos acabara en desastre.

…………………………………………………………………………..

Siento que sea más corto que los anteriores espero que os guste y espero poder actualizar la semana que viene esta y la de donde estamos, bueno hasta el siguiente capi, gracias a todos por los comentarios, en el siguiente los respondo todos, es que ahora es muy tarde y mañana tengo que madrugar un poco, espero que no me queráis matar, aunque menos mal que solo queréis y estáis muy lejos de poder hacerlo jejeje.

Buybuy y de nuevo gracias por vuestro apoyo hasta el próximo capi.

Buybuy.


	35. Comenzando a moverse, El principio del

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capi, perdonad pero no puedo contestar a los reviews, espero que os guste buybuy y gracias por esperar de veras que lo siento, hasta el próximo capi.

**_Comenzando a moverse. El principio del fin._**

Severus Snape el profesor de Hogwarts más odiado se encontraba dormido en una silla, descansando después de pasarse todo el día y la noche anterior cuidando de la chica más lista de Hogwarts.

Muchas preguntas le rondaban por la cabeza en ese momento, pero sobre todo el que la chica tuviera esos poderes.

Aun dormido tenía preguntas sin respuesta en su cabeza.

Mientras él dormía ella despertaba con cuidado, sintiendo que todo su cuerpo le dolía, recordaba la cantidad inmensa de maldiciones que la maldita de Bellatrix le había lanzado, recordaba también la mirada de Ron, una de las personas por las que abría dado su vida sin dudarlo, a una de las personas que más quería, sin embargo él la había vendido, y era capaz de mirar como le atacaban y la torturaban sin mover un músculo por evitarlo.

No quería creer que Ron fuera así, que hubiese acabado cediendo ante Voldemort, ella quería pensar que Ron no los traicionaría.

Nunca había dado indicios de odiar a Harry, excepto en ese último año, y la razón:

Ella, por su culpa había terminado la amistad de sus dos mejores amigos, por su culpa Ron había traicionado a Harry y ahora era un mortifago.

No quería pensar en eso, se negaba a pensar que Ron de veras fuera así, y que odiara a Harry como estaba haciendo pensar a todo el mundo.

Sintió como alguien se movía a su lado, giro su cabeza y se encontró con su ex profesor.

Después deposito su mirada en la mesita y allí encontró una inmensa cantidad de pociones, e incluso una pequeña vasija con agua y un paño.

Miró de nuevo a su profesor y se dio cuenta de que la había estado cuidando durante toda la noche.

Snape se despertó y se encontró con la chica despierta se levanto y le dijo:

-Veo que ya se encuentra mejor,- miró su reloj y añadió:- y justo a tiempo, el señor tenebroso requiere de su presencia.-

-¿Para qué?-

-Solo viste y sígueme.-

-No quiero verlo.-

-Mira Granger, aquí no estas en disposición de negarte a nada, aras solo que se te mande, o será peor para ti, recuerda ante quien vas a presentarte e intenta que no se te olvide en ningún momento, él no es misericordioso con nadie, y te aconsejo que no le hagas enfadar, ya bastante te odia.-

-Me da igual.-

Snape se fijo en la puerta y escucho un momento que no viniese nadie, se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Eres un poco tonta en la situación que te encuentras lo mejor es que sigas las ordenes que te den, aquí no hay un Dumbledore o un Potter que pueda ayudarte, no aquí estas sola, y la única persona que podría ayudarte, aunque dudo que lo hiciera pues es por él por el que estas en esta situación a sido mandado a su primera misión como mortifago, expresamente para que nadie pueda interferir contigo.-

-¿Su primera misión como mortifago?- pregunto esta.

-Así es, el señor oscuro quiere en su poder a la menor de los Weasley.-

Hermione abrió los ojos no entendía a que venía que ahora Voldemort se interesara en Ginny.

-Pero que, ¿a que viene eso?-

-Necesitaba un seguro con Weasley, y que mejor que la hermana de este, la única chica en los Weasley desde hace generaciones, y al ser la única es la más preciada.

La necesita con vida, pues es el seguro de que después ese estúpido de Weasley cumplirá con todo lo que él le mande.

Si tú queridísimo Weasley comete la estupidez de traerla a su presencia estará vendiéndose a Voldemort sin vuelta de hoja.-

-Ya lo hizo desde el momento que me trajo aquí ¿no?-

-No, todavía no porta la marca tenebrosa en su brazo solo si cumple con esto se convertirá en uno de ellos.-

-Querrá decir de vosotros.-

-De veras piensas que te estaría diciendo todo esto, si en verdad estuviera en su lado.-

-¿Pero mataste a Dumbledore, Harry te vio?-

-Eso tiene su debida explicación, y la sabrás cuando Potter llegue.-

-¿Harry?-

-Si él desapareció de Hogwarts, una semana después de vuestra desaparición, solo que ellos creen que tú y Ron han sido secuestrados no sospechan que vuestro queridísimo amigo fue el que te secuestro a ti, es decir que Potter viene dispuesto a salvarlos a ambos, y se va a encontrar con que uno de sus oponentes es precisamente a uno de los que viene a salvar.-

Snape sonrió pero no era una de esas sonrisas que solía poner cuando algo le divertía, al parecer eso no era algo que le gustase mucho.

-Ahora levántate y vístete o seremos castigados ambos, por tú tardanza.-

Snape se giró para irse mientras que Hermione se levantaba y antes de que llegara a la puerta le dijo:

-¿Qué pasa con Alesis?, ¿por qué él la quiere?-

-Ella es tema aparte, si la vuelves a ver fíjate en ella bien, y entenderás por que el señor tenebroso la quiere matar a ella y a su madre, en especial a su madre más que a ella.-

Snape salió del cuarto y Hermione se vistió con la ropa que Snape le había dejado preparada.

Consistía en un pantalón negro, una camisa del mismo color, y por último una capa igual de negra.

-Era de esperar.-

Sonrió ante el hecho de que su profesor nunca cambiaría.

Se ducho para quitarse toda la sangre reseca que tenía y se vistió de nuevo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con que estaba Snape esperándola.

-Vamos que te esta esperando.-

-¿Qué quiere de mí?-

-No ha querido decírmelo, pero intentaré no dejarte sola con él.-

-Gracias.- murmuro esta al llegar ante una puerta que estaba cerrada y pararse allí.

Snape llamó dos veces, y ambos escucharon la voz de Voldemort dando permiso para que entrara.

Abrió la puerta y ambos se adentraron en la oscuridad del cuarto.

-Muy bien ya era hora de que llegara mi invitada especial.-

-Invitada ja.- dijo esta y recibió una mirada de advertencia por parte de Snape.

Hermione intento ignorarla pero no pudo, y se sintió un poquito culpable por desobedecer a su profesor.

Aunque técnicamente este ya no lo era, bueno no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

-Veo que te has recuperado satisfactoriamente de tus heridas.- dijo Voldemort mirándola detenidamente.

Hermione no hablo, así que Voldemort continuó.

-Te estarás preguntando por que te hice venir a mi presencia, pues el caso es que me ha llegado una información que necesito que me digas si es del todo cierta o no.- después la miró directamente a los ojos y Hermione los cerró.

-Mírame sangre sucia o sabrás lo que es el dolor de verdad.-

-Si quieres saber algo pregúntame.- dijo esta decidida, no estaba dispuesta a que él supiera que tenía miedo.

-Me mentirás y además este método es más eficaz, puedo saber lo que quiera con solo mirarte.-

-Pero sin embargo yo no quiero que sepa cosas que a usted no le incumben.-

Snape en la oscuridad busco la mano de Hermione al ver el brillo en los ojos de Voldemort, que estaba claro que significaba que la chica iba a tener problemas si seguía en su negación.

La encontró e imperceptiblemente la apretó para que viera que se encontraba a su lado, intentaba que se diera cuenta de que él ya había echo algo para bloquear de forma muy pero que muy eficaz cierta información que él creía que su señor no debería de conocer por lo menos de momento.

Hermione sintió la mano de Snape y la apretó un poco.

Snape se sorprendió pues al parecer la chica estaba muerta de miedo, y era eso lo que quería ocultar y por si fuera poco al parecer lo consideraba a él un buen punto de apoyo para dejar de sentir miedo.

Vale que le había ofrecido ayuda, pero él no podía hacer nada contra su señor si ella se negaba a la incursión en su mente.

Hermione sintió seguridad al ver una respuesta por parte de su profesor, así que abrió los ojos decidida, y dejando ver sin equivocación que odiaba a la persona que tenía delante.

-Muy bien así me gusta obediencia.-

Hermione lo miró de forma incrédula mientras que Snape le apretaba la mano para que no hablara.

-Veamos lo que tú me puedes decir sobre los Horcuxes mi querida niña.-

Hermione y Snape abrieron mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa, Snape no se esperaba eso, era algo que nunca hubiese imaginado, ahora la duda era de donde demonios había sacado él eso ahora, y que le hacía sospechar que ella conocía sobre ellos.

Una idea le cruzo la mente, pero eso no podía ser, pues se había asegurado que nadie más que él llevara el asunto de los Horcuxes, así que estaba claro que nadie de los mortifagos podría haberle echo llegar información…

Un momento, si que había alguien, alguien que era suficientemente estúpido como para no cerrar su mente ante Voldemort, alguien que sin duda sabía de los Horcuxes, y queriendo o sin querer le acababa de dar a Voldemort un pequeño gran avance ante Harry Potter.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Ronald Metepatas Weasley.

Cuando cogiera a ese maldito crío.

Hermione había llegado prácticamente a la misma conclusión que su profesor, pues ante la cara de sorpresa de Snape era obvio que este no el había comunicado nada de eso.

Voldemort, miró dentro de la mente de Hermione, pero solo encontró algunas cosas sobre los horcuxes que no era de gran importancia, la chica sabía lo que eran, y como se podía hacer uno, pero no sabía que él tenía hechos seis horcuxes, ni tampoco había visto ninguno.

Pero si recordaba en la mente de Weasley haber visto una conversación con esa chica y con Potter sobre los horcuxes, no sacaba nada en claro, pero por lo visto Potter sabía de los horcuxes, o al menos lo que eran.

Pero también estaban los infórmenes de Snape, en ninguno hacía mención de los Horcuxes, y quedaba claro que Dumbledore no sabía de ellos lo que le hacía deducir que si él no sabía de ellos, Potter tampoco pues su queridísimo profesor no había tenido la oportunidad de descubrirlos.

Tras ese examen a la mente de Hermione, en la que saco algunas cosas pero nada de gran importancia hablo.

-Veo que no es gran cosa lo que sabes sobre ellos, pero bueno a mí me interesas por otro asuntos.-

Sonrió de forma que a Hermione le dio un escalofrío.

-Creo recordar que eres muy importante para Potter, espero que mí información sea correcta, pues si así es eres más importante de lo que creía y tendré que mantenerte con vida, al menos hasta que Potter muera.-

-Si muere.- murmuró ella.

-¿Si muere?, ¿acaso dudas de que yo pueda matarlo?-

-No, no dudo de que puedas matarlo, sino de que quieras matarlo.- sentenció esta.

Voldemort la miró y volvió a sonreír y le dijo:

-Veo que en verdad si que eres muy inteligente, eso quiere decir que mi información no es mala referente a ti.

Pero si que mataré a Potter, o al menos el Potter que tú conoces, el que te protege.- dijo este sin borrar su sonrisa.

Hermione al principio no entendió pero no era la única pues Snape no entendía lo que Voldemort quería decir.

-Uno de mis más fieles seguidores, me ha informado muy bien de todo lo que concierne a Potter, podría decirse que mi queridísima rata al final ha servido para algo.

Me ha informado, sobre esos cambios en el señor Potter, cambios que yo por supuesto ya había comenzado a notar, pero solo los que me llegaban a través de su mente, pero gracias a los ojos de mi sirviente, he podido apreciar ciertos cambios en él, como el color de sus ojos, el miedo que se siente cuando él mira, y otros muchos aspectos, como que cuando ese poder lo invade, a una de las personas que más odia y espero que esto te agrade es a ti, a su queridísima amiga sangre sucia.-

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, pues ella eso no lo sabía, estaba completamente segura de que el mortifago que le había dado esa información era Peter Pettigriw, pero no entendía como Harry nos e había percatado de la presencia de esa maldita rata, aunque su forma animaga era tan pequeña, que sería imposible fijarse en ella si estas pensando en otras cosas.

Por su parte nuestro escurridizo y querido amigo Peter Pettigriw se encontraba en esos momentos cerca del bosque que se encontraba en las afueras de la mansión.

Como muy bien había dicho su señor ahora era su momento, por supuesto que lo sería, ahora Peter Pettigriw sería un poco útil.

Nuestro pequeño amigo, no era tonto, y su forma animaga le había permitido ver muchas cosas, demasiadas, y eso le daba ciertos beneficios.

Siendo como era de pequeño, nadie se percataba de su presencia y aunque lo vieran nadie pensaría que sería el cobarde de Peter el que se encontraba allí.

Siempre esa había sido su mejor arma el ser tan cobarde, le permitía engañar hasta al mejor mago del mundo, en su momento lo había echo con Albus Dumbledore y ahora lo haría con el otro mejor mago de todos los tiempos Lord Voldemort, y así una vez más saldría victorioso de todo.

Había visto mucho y oído más, conversaciones que muchos de sus compañeros mortifagos darían por que no se conocieran pues podría costarles la vida.

Y otras muy interesantes para su propósito, últimamente se había centrado en vigilar de cerca de Snape, pues creía que no era de fiar, y se había topado con que era así.

Y eso a él le hizo pensar, pues si el mortifago conocido por todos como la mano derecha de Voldemort, estaba actuando contra él, quería decir que a Voldemort le quedaba muy poco en el poder, y si Voldemort caía él caería con él.

Y no estaba dispuesto a pasar en Azcabán todo lo que quedaba de su vida, Snape había elegido un camino y al parecer era el acertado y el seguro.

Ahora era su turno de saber que camino escoger, se le presentaban dos, y por la información que poseía y que había estado ocultando con mucho celo, estaba claro que su bando era el de Snape.

Al seguir a Harry no solo había descubierto lo de sus cambios, sino que también se había dado cuenta de que Voldemort caería ante él sin duda alguna, sabía de la amistad de Draco y Harry, además de que el chico estaba recopilando algunos objetos, que según él eran algo importante de el señor oscuro, aunque para su parecer se estaba empezando a volver loco.

O eso pensó hasta que siguió a Snape a la reunión que tenía la noche anterior, en la que había salido el tema de los horcos, o hocuxes, o como se llamasen esas cosas.

Lo que le hizo suponer que el más joven de los Potter estaba en lo cierto al decir que esos objetos eran algo importante para Voldemort.

Vio que al parecer existían seis y había escuchado que dos de ellos habían sido destruidos, y que Potter tenía en su poder, una copa, y una pluma, y un colgante, al parecer le faltaba uno según creía.

Aunque el joven Potter dudaba entre uno o dos, pues al parecer no tenía la certeza de cuantos chismes de esos habían sido creados por Voldemort.

Ahora mismo había tomado su decisión ante el bando y ya había tomado las medidas necesarias para quedar en el bando vencedor, solo le quedaba esperar la hora indicada, pues solo le faltaba unos diez minutos para que todo diera comienzo.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts y oculto con una capa de invisibilidad que en la anterioridad había pertenecido a Ojoloco Moddy se encontraba Ron.

Este estaba buscando a su hermana, estaba claro que si no la llevaba en presencia de Voldemort, ella acabaría muerta y él con ella.

Y aunque hubiese traicionado a Harry y a la orden estaba claro que su familia era cosa aparte, no estaba dispuesto a dejar que ni ella ni ninguno de sus hermanos sufriera daño alguno, ese había sido el trato él entregaba a Hermione a Voldemort, y él aseguraba la seguridad de su familia al completo y pasase lo que pasase.

Tanto si luchaban como si no.

El pacto echo entre Voldemort y él era irrompible por eso sabía que si Ginny se presentaba ante Voldemort no sufriría daño alguno, pero él le estaría dando la prueba que quería de su lealtad.

Por los pasillos de Hogwarts no caminaba nadie a esas horas, salvo los prefectos y por supuesto los vigilantes que habían sido impuestos por Mcgonagall, de los que él mismo formaba parte.

Encontró a su hermana haciendo la guardia con Luna, al principio había pensado en llevársela a ella también, pero algo se lo impedía, y era un sentimiento que no terminaba de entender, pues aunque creía haber estado enamorado de Hermione, no era así, y era ese el motivo por el que no había podido reconocer ese sentimiento que su corazón le gritaba que existía desde hace algún tiempo.

Ambas chicas se despidieron pues al parecer Luna tenía cosas que hacer.

Cuando vio que esta se iba de allí Ron se acercó a su hermana y tapándole la boca le dijo:

-Shhh no digas nada, entra conmigo a esta clase tenemos que hablar.-

Ginny reconoció enseguida la voz de su hermano y sin dudarlo y con una inmensa alegría por saber que estaba bien entró a la clase.

-Ron, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿escapaste?, ¿cómo estas?, ¿y Hermione?, ¿y Harry?, él ha ido a rescatarte a ti y a Hermione, Draco iba con él, dime algo Ron por dios.-

-Tranquila, no se nada de Harry, ni de Draco, Ginny tienes que venir conmigo, es muy urgente que vengas.-

-¿Qué dices?- pregunto esta extrañada.

-Hermione esta en peligro, si yo no regreso contigo la matará, tenemos que estar de vuelta esta misma noche sin falta.-

-¿Ron qué estas diciendo?-

-Ginny estoy aquí por que el que no debe ser nombrado me ha dicho que o regreso contigo o mata a Hermione, Harry no se donde esta aun no aparece, si dices que fue a rescatarnos es obvio que aun no nos ha encontrado.-

Ginny miró a su hermano parecía decir la verdad y sin embargo algo no le gustaba de todo aquello.

-Ginny apenas quedan dos horas para estar de regreso, tienes que venir conmigo.-

-¿Por qué me quiere?-

-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?, solo me ha dicho que vengas conmigo nada más, no le va a dar información a uno de sus seguros ante Harry.- dijo este, y Ginny sintió cierto rencor al pronunciar el nombre del que se suponía era como un hermano para su hermano.

Sin saber muy bien si eso era seguro o no, pero confiando en que su hermano nunca le haría daño ni le mentiría de esa forma acepto la mano de este diciendo.

-Esta bien, voy contigo.-

Ron sonrió ante lo bien que conocía a su hermana y sacando la capa de invisibilidad se la colocó a ella y a él por encima.

Con la capa puesta y con mucho cuidado ambos abandonaron Hogwarts para dirigirse a la mansión Ryddel.

Por otro lado Luna Lovegood, con mucho cuidado de no ser descubierta se adentró en el ministerio de magia, y con el mismo cuidado llegó al lugar que la llamaba desde hacía algún tiempo.

Posó su mirada en el centró de la sala en la que se encontraba donde el velo una vez más brillaba de forma inexplicable.

Sirius había llegado una vez más a la conclusión de que queridísimo amigo Remus Lupin le ocultaba algo, lo había estado vigilando últimamente y estaba cien por cien seguro de que esa noche una vez más se iría como llevaba haciendo ya desde hacía una semana, y como buen merodeador que era Sirius había decidido de que en esta ocasión lo seguiría y descubriría a donde se dirigía.

Esperaba que no fuera con su sobrina Tonks pues aunque aceptaba la relación no estaba dispuesto a verlos haciendo manitas.

Se percató de que Remus se disponía a coger un trasladador, y esperó hasta el último segundo para tocarlo él también.

La sorpresa en los ojos de Remus no se hizo esperar.

Ambos fueron absorbidos, y sintieron el típico tirón unos segundos más tarde ambos caían al suelo de lo que parecía ser un bosque.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Averiguar.- dijo Sirius sin más.

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?-

Sirius frunció el ceño, pues esperaba sinceramente no tener que responder a esa pregunta, pero claro cuando vio a su amigo coger un trasladador no le había quedado más remedio que descubrirse, y ahora estaba en un problema.

-Esto es increíble, Sirius acaso no te fías de mí, aunque no sería la primera vez, ya una vez me creíste capaz de traicionaros.-

Sirius en ese momento levantó la vista hacía un Remus que por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver le demostraba lo que le había dolido esa desconfianza por parte de él.

Se sintió culpable pero él por su parte también estaba dolido pues tampoco lo había creído inocente cuando en realidad lo era, y por lo que él sabía él también había desconfiado de él en su momento.

-Te recuerdo que tú también creías que yo era el espía.-

-¿Yo?, yo solo pensé que lo eras en el momento en que Lily y James murieron, nunca antes se me habría ocurrido pensar que alguno de mis amigos era el espía, nunca dude de ti hasta el día de la muerte de ellos, ni de Peter tampoco.- dijo este.

Sirius por su parte lo miró sorprendido y le dijo:

-Pero si una vez James me comento entre risas que tú le habías dicho que me considerabas uno de tus sospechosos.-

-¿Yo?, creo que estas un poco mal de memoria James no pudo decirte eso nunca pues nunca se lo dije yo a él.-

-Pues James me lo dijo, es más me lo dijo como si fuera una broma, algo para tomárselo a risa.-

-Pues yo más bien creo que eso fue uno de tus pretextos para justificar el desconfiar de mí, y ahora que estamos con eso, ¿qué te llevo a pensar que yo era el espía?-

Sirius iba a contestar cuando escucharon un ruido detrás de ellos.

-Dijiste que vendrías solo.-

-Se acoplo como de costumbre.-

-Siempre queriendo saberlo todo Canuto.-

Cuando la persona perteneciente a esa voz se dejó ver, Sirius sintió que su sangre hervía no era posible que Remus le pidiera explicaciones sobre algo y por otro lado estuviera hablando con esa maldita rata como si nada.

Peter Pettigriw había salido de entre los árboles pues su primer invitado acababa de llegar.

Aunque con una compañía inesperada.

-Qué hace aquí él?, no me digas que te reunías con él Lupin.- la voz de Sirius sonaba peligrosa y ambos hombres sabían lo que eso significaba, Remus se giró y le dijo:

-Si era con él, al parecer a decidido que el bando seguido hasta ahora no lo llevaría por buen camino.-

-¿Te fías de él, y de Snape y luego me preguntas que si desconfío de ti?-

-Me estas diciendo que me crees capaz de traicionar a harry, Sirius creo que nunca me conociste bien, es la segunda vez que piensas que puedo dañar a alguien que me importa demasiado.-

-No me das pruebas de otra cosa.- dijo este.

Un poco alejados de ellos se escuchó otro fuerte golpe y todos los presentes se giraron y fue Peter el que hablo.

-Mis otros invitados ya llegaron.-

Mientras tanto entrando por las puertas de la mansión Ron y Ginny Weasley llegaban.

-Mi señor el joven Weasley ya llego.-

-¿Viene con ella?- preguntó Voldemort.

-Así es mi señor.-

-Muy bien, traedla a mi presencia a ambos.-

-Muy bien.-

Hermione y Snape miraban hacía la puerta y cuando volvieron a llamar Voldemort dijo:

-Te tengo una grata sorpresa mi querida sangre sucia espero que te guste, Adelante.-

Aunque Hermione ya sabía de qué se trataba, esperaba que Ron no hubiese sido tan estúpido de hacerlo.

Pero si que lo había sido, al lado de Ron apareció Ginny, a Hermione le extraño que no estuviese ni atada, ni herida, ni nada de nada, pero sus dudas quedaron disipadas al ver el rostro de sorpresa de Ginny cuando su hermano hablo.

-Mi señor como me pidió aquí esta la menos de los Weasley.-

-Muy bien creo que has demostrado que me eres fiel, sal de aquí un momento que tengo una importante reunión a la que tú hermana tenía que asistir, ya te llamaré más tarde.-

Ron hizo una reverencia, fijo su vista en su hermana que lo miraba incrédula, y cuando se giro para irse, sus ojos y los de Hermione se conectaron y la chica pudo ver un brillo extraño en estos.

Mientras tanto en el bosque.

Sirius y Remus se habían escondido a petición de Peter, el primero con muchísimas dudas y con muchas pegas, pero después de decirle que se le aclararían en cuanto se escondiera había aceptado.

Cuando ambos hombres se asomaron para ver a los recién llegados Sirius sintió que se le caía el mundo encima pero no por nada, sino por que sus dudas y preguntas crecían más pues ante él y hablando con Peter se encontraban ni más ni menos que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno hasta aquí este capi, siento la tardanza.

Dejad reviews por favor con vuestra opinión.

Os deseo un feliz año nuevo 2007, a todos los que no lean mis demás fic y no lo hayan leído.


	36. Intrusos en la casa

Hola espero que os guste perdonad por la tardanza, aquí os lo dejo.

_**Intrusos en la casa.**_

Todo estaba listo, todas las piezas en su sitio o eso esperaba, Harry y Draco deberían de estar en ese momento, con Peter en el bosque, y si todo estaba saliendo bien, estaba claro que Sirius y Remus también se encontrarían allí.

Que fácil había sido convencer a esa maldita rata de que cambiara de bando, todo por el momento estaba saliendo según lo había estado planeando en esas dos últimas semanas.

Esperaba sinceramente que lo que había echo sirviera de algo, pues desde que había sabido del hechizo que Harry y Draco tenían que realizar, había estado planteándose la mejor manera de ser útil, y creía que la había encontrado.

En la sala de la casa la reunión se estaba alargando al parecer, Voldemort, tenía bastantes cosas de las que hablar con Hermione y Ginny, y mientras él ahí aburrido esperando a que esa reunión terminase de una vez.

Había estado tentado a irse de ese lugar pues se estaba aburriendo mucho, y no había ni un alma por allí, había pasado el sádico de Greyback y lo había mirado con ganas de querer comer un poco de carne, ese hombre le daba escalofríos pensaba que en cualquier momento, podría saltarle encima y morderle.

Odiaba a ese tipo a muerte, por su culpa es que Bill estaba como estaba, si pudiera lo mataría en ese sitio, pero no podía, no ahora que pertenecía a uno de ellos, eso era algo que no podría hacer.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la prima de Hermione, esta se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Quiénes están ahí?-

-Pues, Hermione, Ginny, y Snape.- dijo este sin más.

-¿De que hablan?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.- dijo este un poco impaciente, se separó de la pared, y estaba apunto de largarse cuando la puerta se abrió:

-Weasley entra.- le dijo Snape, lo miraba de manera rara, y eso le molestaba, sabía que Snape tramaba algo pero no sabía el que, y la verdad es que en ese momento le importaba bien poco.

Entró en la sala y vio que Hermione y Ginny seguían allí, su hermana lo miraba con reproche odio, y pudo notar que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, a la vez que un brillo de decepción, dejó de mirarla, pues ella no lo entendía, no entendía por lo que él había pasado, y estaba pasando, pero eso ahora daba igual, ahora que había demostrado su lealtad era el turno de Voldemort.

-Muy buen trabajo el tuyo Weasley, al parecer me vas a ser más útil de lo que creía.-

Ron se encontraba de rodillas con la cabeza agachada como le habían dicho que tenía que encontrarse en presencia de Voldemort.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de que te haga uno de los míos oficialmente.-

Ron cerró los ojos unos momentos, cosa que Hermione pudo notar, ella vio como Voldemort levantaba la varita hacía Ron y decía:

-Extiende tú brazo derecho Weasley, te daré la marca de que eres uno de los míos.-

Ron hizo exactamente lo que le decía Voldemort, y extendió su mano derecha totalmente descubierta de ropa.

-Mosmor…- pero la palabra murió en sus labios, pues una fuerte explosión se escuchó fuera de la casa, Voldemort levantó la vista hacía el lugar donde se había escuchado el ruido, y Snape se levantó para ver que era lo que pasaba.

-Coge a las chicas y enciérralas junto a la otra Weasley ya te daré la marca en otro momento, Snape tú ven conmigo, Colagusano, Colagusano, ¿dónde demonios se ha metido ese inútil?-

Ron se levantó y sacó su varita apunto a Hermione y Ginny, y dijo un hechizo, haciendo que unas cuerdas se enroscaran en los cuerpos de las chicas de manera que pudieran andar sin problemas.

-Andando.- dijo este y les señalo la puerta.-

Hermione y Ginny lo miraron mal, pero caminaron ya que ninguna disponía de su varita en ese momento.

Llegaron donde las mazmorras, y primero entraron Hermione y Ginny, justo cuando estaba por pasar Ron, sintió un fuerte golpe en la nuca, no vio nada delante de él salvo oscuridad.

-Ron.- grito Ginny tirándose de rodillas al lado de su hermano preocupada, pues fuese como fuese seguía siendo su hermano.

-No hay tiempo para eso, coger estas llaves, vamos, sacarla a ella también de aquí.-

Ambas chicas sintieron como sus cuerdas se liberaban y cuando escucharon esa voz levantaron la vista y los ojos negros de Pansy se clavaron en ellas.

-¿Parkinson que…?-

-No hay tiempo para eso, coger la varita de este inútil, y toma Granger la tuya, ahora largaos de aquí, rápido.-

-¿Pero y tú?-

-Se arreglármelas sola, yo me ocuparé de este corred vamos, no tenéis mucho tiempo.-

-¿Por qué estas…?-

-Ni sueñes que es por ti, pero quiero demasiado a alguien como para dejar que le pase nada, y después de todo se que yo no soy la adecuada para ayudarlo, vamos fuera ya.-

Hermione y Ginny reaccionaron a la vez, cogieron las llaves y abrieron la celda de Alesis, y las tres salieron de allí lo más rápido que pudieron.

Pansy mientras tanto metió a Ron en una de las celdas.

Todo iba según el plan ya faltaba poco para que terminara esa pesadilla que les había tocado vivir a toda su generación.

Muchos estaban metidos en ese juego peligroso, y estaba empezando a creer que podría salir bien después de todo.

En el bosque que se encontraba cerca de la casa, Peter Pettigriw estaba teniendo una charla con Harry y Draco:

-En cuanto la explosión haya llamado suficiente la atención entraremos en la casa, es decir en dos minutos, yo os guiaré hasta las mazmorras donde Granger y Alesis se encuentran, esto solo es un rescate, así que Potter no quieras hacerte el héroe.-

Harry frunció el ceño sabía de que iba todo eso, pero algo le decía que eso era algo más, que no solo sería el rescate de Hermione, y Ron, sino que allí había algo más que hacer.

Estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a quien hiciera falta si con ellos rescataba a dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, a el que era como un hermano para él, y a la chica de la que se había acabado enamorando.

Desde que sabía de la profecía sabía que la chica a la que quisiese estaría en peligro, y por idiota había tenido que enamorarse de la que era más importante para él, y así la había puesto en un peligro mayor del que ya estaba.

Ahora le tocaba a él el ayudarlos a ambos, en incontables veces ellos dos lo habían arriesgado todo por él, ahora era su turno, y aun así no se encontraba solo, Draco Malfoy una de las personas con quien peor se había llevado en su vida se encontraba a su lado, para ayudarlo a rescatar a dos personas que él en un principio aborrecía.

Había llegado el momento ya era la hora de dirigirse a la casa estaba viendo como peter miraba alrededor, y vio como hacía un gesto con la mano, por temor a que esa miserable rata los hubiese traicionado Harry se puso alerta, apretó su varita con fuerza, pero cuando se encontró con nada más y nada menos que Remus Lupin y Sirius Black, su cara era exactamente igual a la que tenía Sirius, de total incomprensión ante lo que veía, ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo allí Remus y Sirius?

-Bueno es el momento, andando.-

-¿Qué hacéis aquí vosotros dos?-

-Yo no tengo ni idea, estaba siguiendo a Remus y acabe aquí, pero ¿y tú que demonios pensabas hacer?-

-Siguiendo a Remus, ¿y eso por qué?- pregunto Harry, ambos iban caminando con cuidado al igual que los otros tres, para que no los descubrieran.

-Por que no se fía de mí.- sentenció Remus.

-Noe s cierto, es solo que, bueno que…-

-No tienes ninguna excusa lo que quiere decir que si que me seguías por que desconfiabas de mí no me lo puedo creer.-

Sirius lo miró enfadado y dijo:

-Oye mira que te quede claro que…-

-Shhhhhhh.- dijeron los otros tres para hacerlos callar pues por su culpa los iban a descubrir.

Draco y Peter fueron los primeros en adentrarse por la trampilla que se encontraba en la parte trasera de la casa.

Harry sabía que las mazmorras se encontraban dos pisos más abajo, y eso era bueno pues todos los demás estarían en el otro lado para ver que había pasado en la entrada.

Eso de que Peter hubiese conocido a los gemelos Weasley, le había servido de algo, había comprado una de sus bromas y estaba seguro de que estarían un poco ocupados en la parte delantera de la casa.

Voldemort, se encontraba mirando hacía todos lados, no veía por ninguna parte al inútil de Weasley, y eso no le daba muy buena espina, por otro lado, estaba el hecho de que la miserable rata no aparecía por ningún lado.

Tenía un mal presentimiento y no le gustaba nada de nada esa sensación.

Buscó a Snape con la mirada y lo encontró peleándose con un fuego artificial que se negaba a apagarse.

Se acercó a él y le dijo:

-¿Has visto hoy a Pettigriw por algún lado?-

¨-No mi señor, ¿por qué me pregunta?-

-Esa rata escurridiza, no aparece, y el Weasley tampoco se encuentra, espero que haya sido capaz de al menos llevar a esas dos a la maldita celda que tenían que ocupar.

-¿Quiere que vaya a comprobarlo?-

-No iré yo mismo.-

Snape no dijo nada más, siguió con su cometido de deshacerse de todas esas malditas bengalas, y de esos fuegos artificiales, estaba seguro de que eso había sido creado por los Weasley.

Weasley, un momento, no, no podía ser, Colagusano, no podría tener tanto valor para hacer eso.

Snape dejó lo que estaba haciendo dejando órdenes explicitas de que tenían que deshacerse de todas, y entró en la casa con cuidado de no ser visto por su señor.

En las mazmorras, Ron se despertaba, del golpe recibido en la cabeza.

-¿qué demonios…?- miró a su alrededor y tras fijar su vista en los barrotes y mientras se frotaba la nuca caminó hasta la puerta, la empujó un poco y sonrió estaba abierta.

Ron salió de allí dispuesto a encontrarlas.

Voldemort caminaba en dirección a las mazmorras por uno de los pasadizos, era más corto y así sabría antes que era ese presentimiento que tenía.

Mientras Ron salía por la parte delantera de la casa con cuidado, Harry, Sirius, Peter, Remus y Draco entraban en las mazmorras.

-No hay nadie, ¿qué significa esto?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí.-

Ahí estaba su maldito mal presentimiento, la voz fría de Voldemort se hizo escuchar, delante de ellos, saliendo de detrás de una de las paredes.

Para suerte de ellos, los separaba una columna y unos cuantos metros, así que sin dudarlo y sin esperar a que Voldemort reaccionase, todos echaron a correr.

Voldemort estaba tan asombrado que se había quedado un poco parado, ninguno de sus malditos secuestrados se encontraba en su celda, y encima, Potter estaba en la casa, ese maldito niñato había conseguido entrar enfrente de sus narices, pero si creía que se libraría estaba equivocado, no de eso nada esa vez no.

Voldemort se adentró de nuevo en el pasadizo, no había visto a Peter, por lo que no sabía que había sido él el que les había guiado hasta allí, y el que había preparado parte de todo eso.

Cuando Snape estaba por bajar las escaleras choco de frente contra alguien consiguiendo caer al suelo del golpe, levantó la vista y se encontró con unos ojos azules que reconocería hasta en el mismísimo infierno:

-Tú.- dijeron ambos a la vez.

-Si muy bien, yo también me alegro de que os veáis pero no hay tiempo.- dijo Remus.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí lupin?-

-Veníamos a rescatar a Ron y Hermione, pero estos no se encontraban en las mazmorras.- dijo Remus.

-¿Cómo que no?, pero si Weasley tenía que haberlas llevado allí, antes.-

-¿Weasley?-

-Así es Potter, ya va siendo hora de que abras los ojos, tú querido amigo Ronald Weasley es un traidor, fue él quien secuestro, a Granger y trajo aquí a su propia hermana.-

La mención de Ginny hizo que Draco tomara más en cuenta en la conversación mientras que no podía creerse que esa maldita comadreja en verdad los hubiese traicionado.

Harry no estaba dispuesto a creer ni una sola palabra de Snape así que decidió que este mentía, estaba apunto de decírselo cuando otra fuerte explosión se escucho, pero en esta ocasión fue en la parte de arriba de la casa.

Todos miraron hacía arriba instintivamente, y después de sopesar que preferían sus vidas a la curiosidad decidieron salir de allí cuanto antes.

Estaban todos ya fuera de la casa cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaban completamente rodeados, no solo delante de ellos había mortifagos, sino que a los lados también y por si fuera poco las puertas de la mansión se acababan de cerrar y algo le decía a Harry que esta vez no se abrirían para nadie.

Los mortifagos los rodaron por completo, y Voldemort salió de entre ellos.

-Vaya, Potter veo que me has puesto las cosas más fáciles de lo que creía.-

Harry sonrió con autosuficiencia, pues al parecer si que había sido buena idea esa de llevar siempre encima cierto objeto.

-Quien sabe.- dijo este.

-Estas rodeado de mis mortifagos, somos más de cien, y vosotros, cuatro, ¿y dices quien sabe?, o eres estúpidos, o no sabes contar Potter.-

-¿Ves esto?- dijo este sin quitar su sonrisa, Voldemort pudo observar un galeón en la mano de Harry.

Veras este galeón no es normal, no señor, resulta que yo solo tengo que hacer así,- Harry le dio un pequeño golpecito con la varita a la moneda mientras su sonrisa se incrementaba y añadió:

-Y tachan, unos cuantos miembros de la orden del fénix, y varios aurores aparecerán en breves.-

Voldemort lo miró sin creerse lo que le decía y dijo:

-Para cuando aparezcan estarás muer…- pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues en ese momento un montón de craks se escucharon por todo el lugar, los de la orden habían llegado.

Ninguno dudo mucho en atacar, y así comenzaron los ataques entre todos los presentes.

Harry por su parte solo buscaba a Hermione y Ron por todas partes, estaba desesperado no sabía donde más buscarlos, y además tenía ese mal presentimiento de que ese día pasaría algo, algo que no sabía si terminaría de gustarle.

-Vaya, vaya ¿a quien tenemos aquí?, ¿te has extraviado del camino Potter?- esa voz sin duda sabía de quien era, era de Ron, pero parecía raro, pues estaba cargada de una envidia y un toque de odio que no era de Ron.

-¿Ron?- preguntó dudoso.

-Veo que al menos si te acuerdas de mi nombre ya que de mis gustos no.-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-¿No lo sabes Potter?, te lo diré hablo de Hermione, de mí Hermione, de la que tú me arrebataste, pero créeme cuando te digo que será lo último que me quites, este día será tú fin Potter.-

Harry vio como levantaba su varita y le apuntaba directamente al corazón, estaba tan sorprendido, y las palabras de Snape resonaban en su cabeza que no sabía ni como reaccionar ante ese gesto por parte de Ron, no era posible que él que el que era como su hermano le estuviese diciendo eso.

-Harry defiéndete, va muy enserio.- grito desde detrás de él, Hermione, Harry se giró lo justo para verla a ella correr a su encuentro.

Ron lanzó su primer hechizo, y Harry invocó apenas con cierto margen de tiempo un escudo que consiguió repeler el ataque hecho por Ron.

-Ron, ¿qué demonios te pasa?-

-Nada, que ahora ya no seré más un segundo.-

De su varita una vez más salió un rayo en dirección de Harry y aunque fue capaz de detenerlo, no vio el que le había mandado después, y por lo tanto no lo pudo esquivar.

Ron se acercó a él que estaba bastante aturdido y lo cogió de la túnica, y le dijo:

-Por una vez seré yo el mejor.- y lo lanzó contra uno de los árboles, mientras sonreía de forma bastante divertida.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…

Quería agradecer a: **_Liz, Sandy0329, Arcangel-negro, Wpg – Love, Kathy, Hermis´lu, Jose, Soberal, Skarlita, Gaby Potter, Elementh, Marta, Briads16, Jan Black, NanitaPotter, Fiorella, YoungLadyPotter_**, por seguir mi historia, y no abandonarme, gracias por los reviews de verdad son mi vida, gracias a ellos es que uno puede seguir escribiendo, espero que os haya gustado el capi, hasta el próximo.

Buybuy.


	37. Duelo entre amigos

_**Duelo entre amigos, lágrimas sin descanso.**_

Ver ahí delante de él a su mejor amigo desde que tenía once años, era algo que nunca se hubiese podido imaginar.

Lo había visto en innumerables veces en una batalla, de diferentes formas, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que nunca en su vida lo hubiese imaginado enfrentándose a él, y por si fuera poco, como uno de sus enemigos.

Había recibido ya tres hechizos por parte de este, y a cada cual mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Hermione en ese momento estaba a su lado ayudándolo a levantarse, mientras que enfrente de ambos, Ron con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, y de total seguridad lo miraba.

Era una mirada propia del antiguo Malfoy que de Ron, le resultaba muy extraño verlo a él de esa forma, actuando así, pero sobre todo levantando su varita y atacándolo una vez tras otra.

Totalmente convencido de que Ron, no cambiaría de idea y que seguiría atacándolo dijo:

-Hermione apártate de aquí.-

-Harry, ¿vas a luchar?- pregunto esta sin estar muy segura de que la respuesta le fuese a gustar en lo más mínimo.

-Es lo que él quiere, pues es lo que tendrá, no soy ningún cobarde, y él solo quiere demostrar que es mejor que yo, pues ya esta que lo haga si puede.-

Hermione iba a replicar, pues Harry desconocía la cantidad de hechizos que Voldemort le había enseñado a Ron en las dos semanas que estuvo con ellos.

Por otra parte, Ron veía a Harry y Hermione hablando, y aunque le molestaba en cierta forma no era de la manera que él pensaba que le molestaba, ya lo sabía se había dado cuenta de eso hacía ya bastante tiempo, pero había otras cosas que lo movían hacía esa situación, cosas que no podía evadir.

Una vez más y dispuesto a demostrar que no era un cualquiera levantó su varita mirando con decisión a su oponente, a la persona que había considerado como un hermano más.

Ambos, levantaron sus varitas a la vez.

Y las dos personas que siempre habían luchado juntas, se decían con la mirada que había llegado el momento de saber quien era el mejor.

Ron fue el primero en lanzar su hechizo.

Una sonrisa en el rostro de Harry fue lo que consiguió el pelirrojo como respuesta, una respuesta que le hizo enojar en cierta forma.

-No me subestimes Harry, ese es tú error, crees que soy peor que tú.-

-Te equivocas Ron, yo no te considero débil, y mucho menos me creo superior a ti.-

El hechizo de Ron dio contra un escudo que Harry había levantado.

-No se que pretendes con esto, Ron, pero déjalo, creo que deberías de dejar de hacer tonterías.- dijo Hermione.

-Eso he estado haciendo antes, el tonto, siempre siguiéndole a él, siempre siendo su sombra, siempre siendo Weasley, el amigo de Potter, pero esta ocasión no será así, en esta ocasión él será el segundo.-

Un nuevo hechizo, saliendo de sus varitas, y encontrándose en el centro.

Ante la sorpresa de Ginny y Hermione que veían el duelo, ellas dos fueron lanzadas bastante lejos de ellos, y un escudo invisible los envolvió a ambos, una decisión tomada por los dos para no herir a las dos personas que los observaban.

Hermione, y Ginny estaban sorprendidas, al ver a Ron y Harry, que ninguno de ellos cedía ante el otro, cualquiera que los viese, pensaría que se odiaban desde siempre, pues los hechizos de uno y de otro, eran lanzados sin piedad, sin cuidado, con el único propósito de herir a la persona delante de ellos.

Hermione se sentía mal, se sentía culpable en parte por todo eso, no quería que eso pasara, y no soportaba ver a ambos en esa situación, era algo bastante insoportable, ver a tus dos mejores amigos así, y tú sin poder intervenir entre ellos.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ron cuando este fue lanzado contra el escudo por un hechizo de Harry, era extraño, pero no encontraba nada diferente a lo que eran antes de que pasará lo de ese último año.

Todo lo que había visto en ellos estos días atrás había desaparecido, solo había ese brillo de demostrar que no era menos que ellos.

De demostrar que estaba con ellos por que en realidad servía para algo.

Se levanto una vez más mientras se limpiaba un poco de sangre que le corría del labio inferior.

De nuevo levanto su varita apuntando a Harry, y en esta ocasión utilizó un hechizo de los aprendidos en ese último tiempo.

Aunque Harry había levantado una barrera, no le sirvió de mucho, y lo envió contra un árbol que se encontraba dentro de la barrera primero construida.

Tras recibir ese golpe, Harry levanto su mirada enfadado, y Hermione una vez más sintió ese miedo al encontrarse con ese brillo negro en los ojos verdes de Harry.

-Esto se esta alargando de más y tengo prisa por terminar.- dijo este serio.

-Pues yo sin embargo me lo estoy pasando a lo grande.- dijo Ron sonriendo.

Harry volvió a apuntar a Ron y le dijo:

-El siguiente será el último, ¿Ron, estás seguro?- Ron sonrió y dijo:

-Nunca he estado más seguro de algo.-

Una vez más y al parecer de Harry la última ambos se apuntaron con las varitas.

Su hechizos volaron hacía cada uno, directo a su objetivo mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en los del otro.

Una despedida, tal vez, los hechizos parecían ir más lentos que nunca, buscando l cuerpo contra el que tenía que colisionar.

Uno rojo, y otro violeta.

A la vez apartaron sus vistas uno de otro, y sus hechizos impactaron en cada uno.

Un grito de dolor, fue lo único que tanto Ginny como Hermione pudieron escuchar, mientras que una neblina se iba disipando poco a poco.

Cuando esta desapareció, ambas vieron como Harry caminaba hacía un Ron que se encontraba de rodillas en ese momento.

Lo vieron pararse delante de Ron y posar su varita en el cuello de este obligándolo a levantar la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran.

Y en ese momento Ron comprendió el terror que decía sentir Hermione la vez que escuchó la conversación en la biblioteca.

Unos ojos negros en lugar de verdes era lo que los miraban, y sintió miedo, pues ese no era su amigo de siempre, ese no era el que conocía desde los once años, y lo peor de todo es que ese si que lo podía matar, y estaba seguro de que lo haría.

En sus ojos oscuridad, en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad, y de su varita unas cuantas chispas de color rojo.

-Bueno ¿no es esto lo que querías?, ¿ahora decide, prefieres morir rápido, o que disfrute de tú dolor como a tú señor le gusta hacer?-

Ron abrió los ojos mientras que Hermione y Ginny estaban golpeando contra lo que fuera que habían levantado esos dos al principio del duelo.

Los hechizos de Hermione, y Ginny no servían de nada contra la barrera creada de esos dos.

Ambas chicas intentaban que Harry las escuchase, pero era imposible, al parecer este no era capaz de escuchar nada que no estuviera dentro de esa barrera.

-No he escuchado tú respuesta, bueno entonces lo decidiré yo.-

Apretó más su varita al cuello de Ron, y este cerró uno de sus ojos y dejó escapar una pequeña queja de dolor.

Creía saber que era lo que Harry había decidido hacer.

-Crucius.- escuchar el hechizo ya fue un poco doloroso, pero sentirlo en carne propia ya era algo que no podía soportar sin gritar.

El hechizo terminó en pocos segundos, eso lo extraño y cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con un Harry bastante enfadado, mirando a algo o alguien detrás de él.

-Bueno Potter creo que te acabo de enseñar, que no hace falta avisar a tú adversario de lo que vas a hacer, directamente hazlo.-

-¿Es uno de los tuyos y le haces eso?- escuchó la voz de su hermana decir.-

-Ha perdido, y eso no se perdona, Crucius.-

El hechizo una vez más voló hasta Ron pero esta vez no le dio.

-No te dejaré hacerle daño Bellatrix.-

-No necesito tú permiso para eso, maldita escoria amante de los sangre sucia.-

Ginny la miraba enfadada, pues por mucho que su hermana hubiese echo él seguía siendo su hermano y eso nunca cambiaría.

Sus ojos azules, con un rastro de lágrimas, brillaban enfurecidos, sus labios estaban apretados por el enfado, y su varita estaba bien sujeta con fuerza y furia, ante esa mortifaga.

-Vaya pero si va a ser valiente y todo la pequeñita del grupo.-

-No sabes hasta que punto y más si atacas lo que yo quiero.-

-Así que si yo hago esto,- sin que ninguno lo pudiese evitar un rayo voló hasta Ron y este comenzó a gritar.- ¿Tú que harás?-

-Yo no soy una santa Lestrange, yo si que puedo hacerte daño Crucius.-

Un rayo rojo impacto en Bellatrix, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, Bellatrix se rió y dijo:

-Veo que Potter no os ha enseñado lo que yo muy amablemente le enseñe en su día.-

-Crucius.- ahora no fue Ginny, ni Bellatrix la que la había dicho, el hechizo impactó en Bellatrix, y todos los que estaban allí incluido Ron en el suelo miraban a Harry que estaba sonriendo y tenía la varita alzada hacía Bellatrix.

-Tienes razón, no se los dije, pero creo que yo si la aprendí bien, me dijiste, que había que desearlo de verdad, que había que desear herir a la otra persona, pero sobre todo disfrutar haciéndolo, y lo creas o no, lo estoy disfrutando, espero que tú también.-

Caminaba hacía ella, con su sonrisa, mientras que los otros lo observaban, esa calma, fría ante una maldición imperdonable, esa sonrisa de disfrute, como diciendo que eso era lo más divertido que había echo nunca, y por otro lado, los gritos de desesperación, y el dolor de Bellatrix.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más sa situación, ese no era Harry, ese no era él, y no dejaría que lo fuera, corrió hasta él mientras que este decía.

-Voy a entrenar en otra maldición, así al menos tendré como referencia tú muerte para saber como disfrutar de la de él.-

Levantaba su varita hacía Bellatrix, cuando Hermione se puso delante de él con la suya levantada.

-Harry, por dios, quieres parar, tú no eres así, Harry por favor, esto no es normal en ti.-

-Pero es como tengo que ser, sino soy así, no podré, tengo que acabar con esto, y lo haré ya, apártate Hermione.-

-No, no me quitaré, no dejaré que te conviertas en un asesino.-

-Tarde o temprano tendré que hacerlo.-

-Pero eso es diferente.-

-No, no lo es, las dos son por venganza.-

-Harry espera, escúchame.-

-Apártate Hermione o te aparto yo.-

-No lo harás, no te dejaré-

Harry la miró y le dijo:

-Muy bien tú lo has querido.-

Harry movió su varita sin decir el hechizo, pero Hermione levantó rápidamente un escudo.

Cuando ella iba a lanzarle un hechizo, Harry ya no estaba delante de ella, lo busco por todas partes, pero al girarse lo vio al lado de Bellatrix mirándola a ella y le dijo:

-Aquí uno se puede desaparecer, seguro que olvidaste eso.-

Una vez más apuntó a Bellatrix, esta en ningún momento había dejado de gritar, al parecer Harry le había echo otro hechizo más fuerte que el crucius normal, pues en ningún momento desde que le había lanzado la maldición había dejado de gritar.

-Avara Ke…-

-AVARA KEDABRA.-

Todos se quedaron helados, ante ese grito, mientras que un rayo verde iba hacía una sorprendida Bellatrix que miraba al que era su asesino sin poder creérselo.

Todos ellos escucharon un grito de dolor, y seguidamente todos vieron como el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange caía de forma muy rara y en su rostro se reflejaba terror, y dolor.

Cuando miraron a la persona que había dicho la maldición, Hermione y Ginny se llevaron la mano a la boca mientras que unas cuantas lágrimas eran derramadas por cada una.

Harry estaba asombrado, ante el hecho de que hubiese sido precisamente esa persona.

Delante de todos y dejando caer su varita, con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, se encontraba ni más ni menos que Neville Longbottom.

Harry vio como poco a poco Neville caía de rodillas, mirando sus manos y su varita en el suelo.

-La mate, he matado a una persona.-

Aunque todos sabían que era justo que él hubiese echo eso, sabían que este estaba echo polvo por completo.

Neville comenzó a gritar mientras que lloraba por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Soy un asesino, soy un maldito asesino.-

Hermione y Ginny no sabían que hacer, Harry por su parte soltó su varita sin poder creerse que si Neville no lo hubiera echo antes, él habría sido el asesino, y esta vez no era por una maldita profecía sino por que quería venganza.

-No, no me lo puedo creer.- escuchó que decía Ginny mientras se acercaba a Neville, que seguía como loco por lo que acababa de hacer.

-Hay que sacarlo de aquí cuanto antes, así no podrá hacer nada.-

-Necesitamos llevarlo a un lugar seguro, no esta para seguir en el campo de batalla.- dijo Hermione mientras que se fijaba como Ginny abrazaba a Neville intentando que se calmara.

Harry camino hasta él y le dijo:

-Neville venga tenemos que sacarte de aquí.-

-¿Lo harás tú?-pregunto Ginny.

-Tengo que hacer algo, antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort, esta será la última vez que lo haga, pero antes debo de hacer otra cosa.-

Agarró a Neville e invocó su varita miró a Ron, que estaba en el suelo al parecer desmayado, y después a Ginny que le devolvió la mirada, por último al cuerpo de Bellatrix, y a Hermione.

Sus ojos otra vez verdes demostraban preocupación, Hermione le sonrió y le dijo:

-Estaremos bien al menos hasta que regreses.-

-Poneos sobre seguro, por favor no os dejéis atrapar.-

-Tranquilo, te esperaremos aquí.- dijo Ginny y tras una última mirada cerró los ojos y desapareció del campo de batalla.

Ginny y Hermione escucharon una fuerte explosión no muy lejos de allí, y corrieron hasta allí dejando el cuerpo de Bellatrix y a Ron desmayado en el suelo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión se encontraron a Sirius, Remus y Draco luchando contra varios mortifagos.

Sirius con su típica sonrisa de autosuficiencia, miraba a el mortifago de delante suyo, mientras que Remus tenía una mirada nunca vista por Hermione o Ginny, un odio increíblemente grande, su oponente no era otro más que Fenir, que tenía una gran sonrisa n su rostro.

Y Draco por su parte se estaba enfrentando a dos mortifagos, uno era Lucius no tenían ninguna duda, el otro no lo sabían.

Pero cuando este al ver a Hermione dejo a Draco y s acercó a ellas Hermione supo que se trataba de Dolohov.

-Espero que puedas solo Malfoy tengo que ajustar cuentas con otra persona, espero que te acuerdes de lo del ministerio preciosa.-

Hermione lo miró enfadada por supuesto que se acordaba de ese miserable, por su culpa estuvo ingresada y además tomándose tantas pociones diferentes.

Ginny por su parte estaba observando a Malfoy hijo en el suelo y con sangre en uno de sus brazos, pero en su mirada solo había odio y decisión.

Ginny corrió a su lado y se arrodillo mientras le dijo:

-¿Estas bien?-

Draco la miró mientras se levantaba y le dijo:

-Tienes que irte de aquí.-

-No, yo puedo ayudarte.-

-NO, esto es cosa mía y de él, Ginny vete por favor.-

-No me pidas que me vaya estando tú en ese estado.-

-Vaya Draco creí haberte enseñado que esa gente son escoria.-

-Tal vez decidí no aprender de lo que tú me habías enseñado.-

Su tono era decidido y con rencor.

-Tendré que enseñártelo de nuevo.-

-No gracias, tus clases ya no me sirven.-

-Tal vez cambies de opinión, Crucius.-

Pero contrario a lo que Draco esperaba el hechizo iba en dirección de Ginny en vez de hacía él.

Con más rapidez de la que se podía esperar de alguien que estaba herido Draco no se lo pensó dos veces se colocó de espaldas a la maldición y abrazó a Ginny con fuerza.

-Maldito, eso no es digno de un Malfoy, estas deshonrando nuestro apellido.-

-Basta déjelo ya.- Grito Ginny desesperada mientras que Draco seguía gritando por la maldición.

-Y tú maldita amante de los muggels, me las pagaras por lo que me has hecho hacer.-

-Deténgase, lo va a matar.-

-Si eso pasa la única culpable serás tú maldita niña, por tú culpa él es débil.-

-Le he dicho que se detenga, cortuspro.- en la mano en la que Malfoy tenía la varita le apareció un corte, que le hizo soltarla y así dejar de hacer la maldición sobre Malfoy.

-Maldita despreciable ahora sabrás lo que es bueno.-

Lucius cogió su varita del suelo, y mirando a Ginny con odio, lanzó un hechizo violeta:

-Desperzar.-

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho de Ginny y salió disparada contra un árbol, lo único que pudo dejar escapar antes de caer al suelo fue un grito de dolor.

-GINNY.- el grito de Malfoy atrajo la atención de Hermione, Sirius y Remus, que vieron como la menor de los Weasley estaba en el suelo al parecer muerta, con un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca y a Draco Malfoy corriendo lo más rápido que podía para llegar a ella.

-Ya hay una maldita amante de los muggels menos, jajajajaja.- la risa de Malfoy padre se escuchaba por toda la zona.

Malfoy llego donde Ginny, y se arrodillo a su lado, la cogió con cuidado.

-No por favor Ginny, despierta, no puedes hacerme esto, no ahora no, Ginny por favor.-

Le tomo el pulso, pero no tenía, ese sentimiento de odio que ya tenía en su interior se iba incrementando cada vez más.

Sintió como por sus mejillas caían lágrimas, cada vez más y sin poder retenerlas, la abrazó contra su pecho mientras decía su nombre en susurros, y algo que nunca había dicho antes.

La acurrucaba contra él, sin ser capaz de soltarla, por miedo a toparse con la realidad, que la única persona que había amado estaba muerta entre sus brazos.

Tenía miedo a aceptar esa verdad, y no quería aceptarla, levantó su vista y la fijo en su padre, que seguía riendo.

Sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza se cambiaron a unas de impotencia, y de rabia, con Ginny en sus brazos apretó su varita con una mano y arrodillado como estaba le dijo:

-Esto es lo que has conseguido con lo que has hecho, crucius.-

El rayo voló hasta Malfoy padre pero no le dio y siguió con sus burlas.

-Eres débil, no sirves para nada, supuestamente esa persona es a la que quieres, y mira con que facilidad te la he arrebatado, no podrás hacer nada, morirás a manos de nuestro señor, por tú osadía al traicionarlo.-

-No creo que eso sea así, septusempra.- esta vez el hechizo si hizo diana, mientras que uno que Malfoy había lanzado no le dio a Draco.

Lucius se cerró los cortes con un hechizo mientras maldecía a su hijo.

-Esto se acaba aquí Draco, el señor oscuro no se enfadará por ahorrarle el tener que matar a una rata menos, a esto te ha llevado el seguir al amor, como Dumbledore difundía Avada Kedabra, adiós hijo.-

El rayo cruzó el espació que había entre los dos con rapidez, mientras que Draco le decía a Ginny que pronto le haría compañía, la abrazaba con fuerza y cerraba los ojos esperando el impacto.

Pero ese hechizo nunca llego a su destino, el motivo, una especie de barrera que apareció alrededor de Draco.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-

-No podrás matarlo Malfoy antes tendrás que acabar conmigo.-

Su voz fría como siempre, sus ojos negros furiosos, sus labios sin sonrisa alguna, su pelo para sorpresa d muchos recogido en una coleta, su capa negra no se encontraba, unos cortes en la cara, y en sus ropas sangre y algo rotas, su varita en alto, y una mirada decisiva.

Severus Snape los observaba desde detrás de Draco y Ginny.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…

Bueno he aquí el capi espero que os haya gustado y hasta el próximo, gracias por los Reviews en el próximo os contesto a todos, lo subiré lo más seguro en unos dos o tres días espero que os haya gustado este buybuy y gracias por leer.


	38. Severus Snape

Sin comentarios aquí os lo dejo ya me diréis si mereció la pena la espera.

Buybuy y espero que os guste a mi si.

_**Severus Snape.**_

Sus ojos negros imponentes, sin ningún rastro de miedo en ellos.

Una vez más Lucius estaba delante de Snape pero como nunca hasta ese momento se habían encontrado, enemigos, uno intentando matar al hijo de la mujer que había sido suya, el otro dispuesto a morir por que eso nunca llegara a pasar.

Decisión y sobretodo un sentimiento de protección que era lo que lo llevaba a la situación en la que se encontraba.

Se situó delante de Draco no pudo evitar que su mirada se desviara a la persona que el chico sostenía entre sus manos.

Las lágrimas en las mejillas y en los ojos de él, el dolor, y la desesperación, que notaba en el chico, el sentimiento que reflejaban sus ojos algo que nunca antes había visto en ellos.

Todo un poco borroso por el escudo que los cubría a ambos.

-Márchate de aquí y llévatela contigo.-

Parecía que el chico no le escuchaba, no lo miraba a él, sus ojos llenos de dolor solo veían a Malfoy.

-Al menos no salgas de ahí.-

Se volvió hacía su oponente, este reflejaba una sonrisa en su rostro, y sus ojos estaban llenos de diversión.

Había odio también en estos, demasiadas cosas reflejadas en los ojos de ese hombre.

Agarró con fuerza su varita, estaba un poco cansado, y no estaba muy seguro de poder con Malfoy, pero había un juramento de por medio, uno irrompible, por muchas cosas diferentes.

-Snape, esto ya era inevitable, demasiados años, deseando que llegara este momento.- levantó su varita hacía él y agregó: y no sabes cuanto lo desee ahora me toca a mí tu vida acabará aquí.-

-Eso no lo puedo permitir.-

Lo inevitable entre ellos había llegado, dos personas que en su niñez habían sido amigos, o al menos habían tenido lo que ellos consideraban amistad.

-Empecemos quiero acabar con esto rápido.-

-No seas impaciente mi querido Snape yo quiero disfrutar de esto mucho.-

-No se que puedes disfrutar de tú propia muerte.-

-Ya veremos.-

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo, pero Snape desapareció de su lugar con suma rapidez, y reapareció detrás de este, su único propósito era alejar a Malfoy de Draco y Ginny.

-Deberías de mejorar tú puntería.-

-No me provoques Snape por que no he fallado.- dijo este volviéndose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Sonrisa que Snape perdió de vista enseguida, y fue remplazada por el hechizo antes mandado por Malfoy.

Snape conjuró un escudo, y desapareció.

Cada uno reapareció cuando el hechizo dio contra uno de los árboles.

Una sonrisa en los rostros de ambos.

-Vaya has mejorado.-

-No esperarías que siempre fuera tú segundón en esto.- dijo Snape mientras convocaba otro hechizo y se lo lanzaba.

-Con eso no harás mucho.- Malfoy se protegió con un escudo de plata mientras sonreía.

-Tranquilo tengo muchos ases bajo la manga.

Desapareció de su lugar e invocó un hechizo en cuanto apareció al lado derecho de Malfoy.

Malfoy lo esquivo y lanzó el suyo, pero Snape ya no se encontraba en ese lugar.

Malfoy se giró y comenzó a buscarlo, por eso odiaba los duelos entre mayores, les era más fácil utilizar la desaparición en el momento preciso.

Recordaba un sinfín de peleas, en las que ese maldito movimiento había salado a más de uno de un hechizo que le aseguraba la muerte.

Deseaba que su señor les hiciera un favor y creara un maldito campo anti aparición y desaparición.

Mientras este creaba varios escudos a su alrededor Snape lo observaba desde detrás de uno de los árboles, por su mente pasaban muchas preguntas entre otras el por que el señor oscuro aun no había creado ese campo anti aparición.

Su señor no era muy paciente, y por eso le desesperaba cuando sus oponentes desaparecían y aparecían como si nada.

Ninguno de los dos podía sospechar ni saber que ese campo estaba apunto de aparecer, pero faltaba una pieza clave en el campo de batalla para que eso sucediese.

-¿Por qué no dejas de esconderte?, sal de donde estés, hagamos esto divertido, sabes que odio el escondite.-

-Y no es lo único, también odias que sean superiores a ti.- Malfoy alzó la vista hacía arriba, y se encontró con un hechizo que iba hacía él por ese punto.

¿Cómo había echo Snape para que el hechizo fuese por arriba?, esa pregunta encontraría después su respuesta ahora solo le importaba salir de allí, pues ese era el único sitio sin escudo.

Se fijó en el lado derecho y vio a Snape, cerró los ojos y desapareció de donde se encontraba.

Snape a su vez sonrió y desapareció, reapareció segundos antes que Malfoy lanzó su hechizo.

Malfoy apareció y recibió el hechizo de lleno.

Se escuchó un grito de dolor por parte de este, pero nadie lo escuchó, al parecer las demás parejas de duelos habían ido desapareciendo de ese lugar.

Malfoy cayo de rodillas solo durante unos segundos, se lanzó un hechizo a él mismo y volvió a levantarse.

-Vaya has aprendido ha hacer hechizos de cura.-

-No exactamente.- dijo Malfoy con una sonrisa.

Un nuevo hechizo salió de la varita de Malfoy, Snape se decidió a no desaparecer esa vez, y lanzó a su vez un hechizo más.

Por primera vez en el duelo sus hechizos se encontraron, pero en esta ocasión, no se fusionaron, ni se repelieron haciendo que los dos volasen, sino que es como si el uno hubiese anulado al otro desapareciendo justo en l momento en el que habían colisionado.

-Un buen contra hechizo, veo que has mejorado en estos también.-

-Tranquilo al final del duelo veras en todo lo que he mejorado.- dijo Snape.

Malfoy lanzó un hechizo antes de que Snape terminara la frase, en esta ocasión este si le dio en el hombro izquierdo.

-Vaya falle.- dijo Malfoy.

-Mala puntería he.- una sonrisa sospechosa cubrió los labios de Snape.

Malfoy lo miró extrañado y desapareció justo en el momento oportuno, Snape también lo hizo.

Un hechizo fue a parar contra el árbol que justo unos momentos estaba detrás de Snape.

Una vez más aparecieron uno delante del otro.

-No podrás pillarme con esos trucos Snape.-

-Había que intentarlo.- dijo este como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno tendremos que empezar a ponernos serios Severus, nuestro señor seguramente nos estará esperando.-

Snape no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-A nuestro señor no le importa lo más mínimo lo que este pasando aquí, si alguno muere aquí, eso a él no le afectará en nada, tan solo uno menos a sus ordenes.-

-Y ese serás tú, un traidor menos.-

-No sabía que vieras el futuro, tendré que acordarme y decirle a Minerva que encontré un nuevo profesor para adivinación, aunque con tú largo pasado, eso tendrá que ser para cuando salgas de Azcaban.-

-Nunca volveré a ese lugar.-

-No estaría yo tan seguro.-

-No lo dudes maldito de aquí no saldrás vivo.-

-Tampoco es algo que esperase, pero no será el único, quien sabe y tengamos la suerte de que todo esto sea ya el final definitivo de todo.-

Ahora fue el turno de Malfoy para reírse.

-¿No me digas que tienes esperanzas puestas en Potter?-

-Dios me libre, ese crió no creo que valga para mucho, sin embargo, para menospreciarlo tanto, recuerdo que no fue a mí a quien le desbarató los planes más de una vez.- Malfoy enfureció ante la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios de Snape, y lanzó un hechizo, este dio contra un escudo y Snape le dijo:

-No me creas estúpido, nunca me pararía a hablar en mitad de un duelo sin antes estar seguro.- fue su turno para devolver el hechizo, Malfoy desapareció y volvió a aparecer cuando esquivo el hechizo.

De nuevo comenzaron una nueva tanda de desapariciones y de hechizos.

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban cansados y con sus miradas fijas el uno en el otro.

-Esto dura más de lo esperado.-

-Sin duda has mejorado mucho.- dijo Malfoy.

-Bastante.- dijo Snape y volvió a sonreír pero esta vez como si supiera algo que Malfoy no sabía.

-¿De que te ríes?- la pregunta salió de los labios de Snape mientras que su sonrisa se incrementaba.

-¿A qué viene esto?- de nuevo fue Snape el que hablo.

-No servirá de nada.- Malfoy lo miraba sin entender, hasta que Snape sonriendo más le dijo:

-La respuesta a esa pregunta es si.- Snape sonrió ante la cara de Malfoy y este dijo:

-¿A qué pregunta te refieres?-

-Si Malfoy lo sabes, a esa que te ronda por la cabeza, a la pregunta: ¿acaso lee mi mente?-

Su sonrisa una vez más se incremento.

-No debería de ser una sorpresa para ti, ¿cómo crees que conseguí engañar a nuestro señor?, tendría que ser muy bueno para conseguirlo.-

Snape sonrió y después le dijo:

-No creas que era uno de los favoritos de nuestro señor por nada, aunque por supuesto esto él lo desconocía, piensa un poco, ¿cómo llegue yo a ser el favorito de los dos magos más grandes del mundo?, Albus Dumbledore, y el señor oscuro, ambos confiaban ciegamente en mí, y solo servía a uno, hasta el final mi juego a sido bueno.-

Malfoy lo miraba ahora con un brillo de miedo en sus ojos.

-Mi mejor movimiento fue el último de todos, matar a Albus Dumbledore me hizo ser el más cercano a nuestro señor, y como mi información no era del todo correcta, lo llevaba por donde yo quería que él fuera.-

Sonrió.

-Fue una marioneta difícil de manejar, pero al final lo conseguí, con mi información siempre conseguía desviarlo del camino que podía ser peligroso, me preguntaste si confiaba en Potter, no en él no, confiaba en todo el trabajo que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo.

Confiaba en toda una vida planeando ese momento, el momento de mi venganza.

Veras resulta que yo nunca fui un servidor de el señor oscuro, me uní a él por venganza, vale que sentía un poco de curiosidad, pero al principio solo era venganza, más adelante, me dio miedo, demasiado miedo como para traicionarlo, y me deje manipular.

Un poco más tarde llego lo de la profecía, ahí mi miedo termino.

¿Cómo era posible, que el mago más tenebroso, supuestamente el mejor mago y mas malvado de todos los tiempos, creyese en profecías?, y lo que era peor, tuviese miedo de un crío.

Mi respetó hacía él cayó en picado, hacía ya un tiempo que estaba tanteando a Dumbledore, y él me ofreció su ayuda, y me tendió su mano, mano que acepte sin vacilar.

Comencé en un principio con un plan, plan que ni siquiera Dumbledore sabía, Regulus Black, él tenía un fuerte motivo para traicionar a nuestro señor, juntos decidimos acabar con él, yo era portador de una información que muchos hubiesen deseado, y la utilizamos.

Pero fue poco tiempo pues nuestro señor descubrió que Regulus ideaba traicionarlo, así que yo y Annie, ideamos un pequeño plan para que Regulus pudiese escapar, y nos salió a la perfección.

Con Regulus muerto, o eso pensaban todos, mis movimientos pudieron hacerse invisibles, mientras yo aparentaba prepararme para entrar, supuestamente como espía de nuestro señor en la orden del fénix, ellos se movían en las sombras con mis instrucciones.

Mas tarde le sugerí a nuestro señor, que te otorgará el honor a ti Lucius, de poseer algo suyo, algo muy valioso le hice pensar que sino te daba ese honor podrías llegar a traicionarlo, y le dije que eras demasiado valioso para dejarte ir.

Y así lo hizo, te otorgo justo lo que yo quería que te diera.

Después paso lo de la profecía y yo ya estaba con Dumbledore en Hogwarts, todos pensasteis que lo había traicionado.

Pero claro esta, que yo supuestamente seguía la última voluntad de mi señor, ser un espía de él y vigilar a Dumbledore.

Cuando Potter llego a Hogwarts, no podía creer que semejante escoria, había sido el quebradero de cabeza de nuestro gran señor, pero bueno después de todo, aunque era un niño al que odiaba por razones que he de reconocer no son su culpa, no tenía motivo para matarlo, era otro molesto crío al que darle clases.

Pero de todas formas yo seguía siendo el portador de un gran secreto de nuestro señor, secreto del que tenía que hacer participe a alguien, a Albus Dumbledore.

Recordarás nuestro encuentro en el verano anterior al segundo año de tu hijo en Hogwarts.

Yo te sugerí que te deshicieras de lo que nuestro señor te había dado, para tú seguridad.

Tú decidiste que la pequeña Weasley era buena para echarle las culpas a esos amantes de los muggels, claro que tú nunca supiste que era ese diario ni lo importante que para nuestro señor era.

Como disfrute el verte suplicar cuando nuestro señor se enteró de tú estupidez.

Lo siguiente fue la reaparición de nuestro señor, confieso que eso fue un golpe duro en mis planes, pero en cierto punto sentía gran curiosidad, ahora Potter tenía catorce años no uno, he de decir que aun siento curiosidad por saber cual ganará esta batalla.

Volví de nuevo a nuestro señor, con mi punto fuerte bien desarrollado, y contando solo lo que a mí me interesaba contar de Dumbledore y sus planes, y lo que Dumbledore me dijo que tenía que contarle.

Yo contaba con la protección de cada líder de los dos bandos, era como el superior a todos vosotros ninguno me podía herir de vuestro lado y Dumbledore se ocupaba de que ninguno me hiriera del otro.

Confieso que cogí cariño a ese anciano, y nunca lo abría traicionado.-

-Pues bien que lo mataste.-

-Espera que ya llego a ese punto, nuestro señor tras recibir esa gran cantidad de información por mi parte, comenzó a confiar en mí un poco más, nunca confió del todo, no es tan tonto después de todo, pro aun así yo jugaba muy bien mis cartas.

Nuestro señor me informó del castigo que quería inflingirte, confieso que cuando me enteré estaba contento nunca fuiste de mi total agrado además herías siempre algo que yo adoraba.

Pero el método que quiso utilizar, no me gusto, a pesar de lo poco que me gustabas Draco era diferente de ti, vale que era engreído y pedante, pero había algo de ella al fin al cabo.

No podía permitir que eso sucediese.

Más tarde estaba totalmente desesperado sin poder saber que podía hacer para ayudarlo cuando Narcisa vino a verme.

Mi problema se vio completamente resuelto o eso pensé, ella me hizo hacer un juramento irrompible, en el que juraba proteger a Draco de todo mal, ayudarlo y si este fallaba encargarme yo de la misión.

No me pude negar a su petición y así lo hice, se lo conté todo a Dumbledore, y este me obligo ha hacer un nuevo juramento a él, la persona que cerró y presenció ese nuevo juramento irrompible fue Remus Lupin, claro que él nunca supo lo que nosotros estábamos jurando.

Al principio me rehusé, y durante todo el año le dije que no lo haría, pero el juramento que había echo me obligo a hacerlo.

Antes de eso, Dumbledore había seguido la pista que yo le dejé en segundo año, la que tú entregaste, en el verano antes del sexto año, Dumbledore me hizo participé de sus sospechas y yo era él que lo ayudaba en sus investigaciones, y estaba al tanto de todo lo que él y Potter hablaban y hacían.

Y en este último año, he de reconocer que ese niño me ha sorprendido, al parecer la muerte de su querido Black lo hizo reaccionar, pero el perder a Dumbledore fue lo que definitivamente lo hizo despertar por completo y enfrentarse de una vez a lo que era su destino.

Pero pese a todo había algo que ni yo sabía, al parecer Albus Dumbledore tenía un pequeño secreto que involucraba a Potter y a tú hijo, algo que sin duda sería de gran ayuda.

Pero que después de todo puede que no sirva de gran cosa, pues es imposible de hacer, pues si se llevase a acabo Potter moriría también.-

Malfoy estaba completamente sorprendido de todo lo que Snape le había contado, pero lo que ahora lo carcomía era lo que tendría que ver con su hijo.

-Bueno Lucius ha llegado el momento de que te despidas de esta guerra tantos años en ella y no sabrás el final.-

Snape levantó su varita apuntando a Malfoy pero este fue más rápido y lanzó su hechizo, Snape se dispuso a desaparecerse, pero no pudo completamente sorprendido y maldiciendo su suerte el hechizo le dio de lleno.

No sabía el motivo, pero al parecer ya habían levantado el campo anti aparición y eso no era nada bueno.

Sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado derecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Lucius se levantó y se acercó a él.

-No eres tan bueno, no te dio tiempo ni a desaparecerte, me parece que al final serás tú el que no vea el final de esta batalla querido Severus.-

Malfoy levantó su varita mientras Snape apretaba fuertemente los labios por el dolor de la herida en su costado.

Se apretó fuerte para hacer que el dolor menguará y cogió con fuerza su varita había llegado la hora de volver a pronunciar la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables, Malfoy no se había dado cuenta de que el campo anti aparición había aparecido y eso era un punto a su favor.

-Bueno Severus tus últimas palabras, me gustará ver como mueres lentamente, ese hechizo te matará poco a poco y eso es genial, sufrirás y eso no me lo pienso perder.-

-Yo moriré pero tú te vendrás conmigo al infierno Malfoy Avada Kedabra.- el rayo verde salió de la varita de Snape, Malfoy estaba demasiado cerca para invocar un hechizo o un escudo, así que intentó la desaparición llevándose la misma sorpresa que Snape hacía unos momentos.

-Vaya.- fue lo último que Lucius Malfoy dijo, antes de que de sus labios saliera un grito de dolor, y cayera al suelo con una expresión de terror.

Al mismo tiempo que Lucius caía, Snape se retiraba la mano del la herida, esta estaba totalmente llena de sangre.

-Parece que yo también me voy.- se apoyó n un árbol y dejó su varita al lado de él, mientras que seguía aprisionándose la herida con la esperanza de que dejará de sangrar.

-Ves nunca estas cerca cuando te necesito Pomfrey.- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y antes de desmayarse creyó ver a Narcisa delante de él y dijo:

-Cumplí mi promesa Draco esta bien, pero apartir de ahora ya no puedo hacer más.-

Levantó la mano para acariciar el rostro inexistente de Narcisa y cerró los ojos.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

¿Qué os pareció?, ¿os gustó?, no, si decídmelo por fi, ya veis que esto va llegando al final espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo y muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo y por los reviews, así cualquiera sigue escribiendo.

De veras que soy muy feliz, nunca pensé que ha tanta gente le gustará como escribo, **_Liz_** gracias de corazón por tú apoyo desde mi primera historia, y por seguirlas todas.

Espero que te siga gustando como escribo hasta el próximo por cierto que estoy esperando tú actualización.


	39. Una nueva sorpresa

Hola aquí tenéis un nuevo capi espero que lo disfrutéis.

_**Una nueva sorpresa.**_

Se acababan de aparecer en la posada en la que él y Draco se estaban quedando, Neville seguía en ese estado de desesperación, se había dejado caer al suelo, y estaba completamente acurrucado mientras que susurraba un sin fin de cosas, que Harry no llegaba a escuchar.

Se quito la chaqueta y cogió una de las túnicas del colegió, se la colocó mientras que rebuscaba por su baúl los horcuxes con los que contaba.

Cogió el mapa del merodeador y lo observo por un momento, en esta ocasión no le era de mucha ayuda para él.

Su capa de invisibilidad, había pensado en llevarla con él, pero creyó que podría ser un estorbo para la batalla, más adelante se daría cuenta de que podría haber servido de algo.

Se remangó un poco y siguió buscando, encontró, la copa, la pluma y el relicario, los observó, mientras pensaba en los dos que ya estaban destruidos, en el que no sabía si era o no, y por último en el que ni siquiera sabía si existía.

Eso le traía de cabeza, el desconocer, si eran o no siete horcuxes.

Los fue colocando en una mochila y se la colgó en el hombro, le echo un vistazo a Neville en el suelo, y le dijo:

-No salgas de aquí, más tarde alguien vendrá a por ti.-

Neville no le contesto y Harry no sabía si él lo habría siquiera escuchado.

Sus ojos estaban como perdidos en una dimensión a la que Harry no podía alcanzar, susurraba cosas pero Harry tenía miedo de escuchar lo que decía.

Mirándolo a él lo embargó el miedo a no poder matar a Voldemort.

Había pensado en que podía ser peor que la muerte, a que se podría haber referido Dumbledore en el ministerio al decir eso, pero ninguna respuesta le llegaba.

Tenía miedo a tener que recurrir al hechizo, pero sabía que si llegaba el momento lo utilizaría, pero contrario a lo que pensaba antes cuando pensaba en ello, ahora que el momento estaba cerca tenía miedo de morir, siempre pensó que esa sería una buena alternativa, pero ahora que ese momento en el que todo se decidiría estaba tan cerca no sabía que le daba más miedo si matar o ser matado.

Viendo a Neville en ese estado se preguntaba si él mismo sería alguna vez capaz de perdonarse por asesinar a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuese Voldemort.

Él no podía dejar de pensar en que él no era dios para decidir quien tenía que vivir y quien morir, ya fuese bueno o malo lo que esa persona hiciese.

Se miró un momento la mano con la que solía sostener la varita, y la cerró en un puño.

Sus dudas lo embargaban, y el miedo era lo que más sentía dentro de él.

Respiró profundamente mientras cerraba los ojos intentando por todos los medios hacer que el miedo desapareciese.

Una vez más y por última vez miró a Neville, suspiró y cerró los ojos de nuevo pero esta vez para desaparecerse de allí, y volver al sitio en donde lo estaban esperando.

Pero contrario a lo que esperaba no pudo desaparecerse del lugar, abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, caminó hacía la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con el hermano pequeño de Sirius.

-¿Potter?- los dos se miraron por un momento, Harry extrañado de que él estuviese ahí, Regulus al parecer muy sorprendido por su presencia.

-¿Qué hace aquí profesor?- Harry se apartó un poco de él, no era que le inspirada mucha confianza el hermano de Sirius.

Regulus, escuchó los susurros de Neville y dijo:

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Mato a Bellatrix Lestrange.- dijo este sin aparatar la vista de él.

Regulus lo miró sorprendido y después dijo:

-¿Me estas diciendo que ese chico fue capaz de lanzar un Avara?-

-Si, y para ser sinceros me alegro de que fuese capaz, al fin pudo vengar a sus padres.- dijo Harry.

-Es impresionante, que siendo tan joven haya tenido que pasar por eso.- Regulus mostraba en su rostro una expresión de pena al fijarse en el pobre de Neville.

-Me temo que puede que no sea el único de esa edad que tenga que pasar por eso.-

-Esperemos que si, pues no creo que sea un buen recuerdo para nadie.- dijo Harry.

-Harry, sabes que al menos uno más tendrá que ensuciar sus labios diciendo esas malditas palabras.-

-Después de todo ese es mí sino, así que yo por lo menos no tengo más opción que hacerlo.-

-La pregunta es, ¿serás capaz?, míralo a él, dices que él era el adecuado por lo de sus padres, pero no lo ha podido resistir, o al menos ahora mismo no es que este en condiciones de seguir, en esta batalla.-

Harry una vez más miró a Neville, y sus miedos una vez más volvieron.

-Esta claro que no tengo otra alternativa.-

-Por que no quieres Potter.- Harry se quedo mirando a su profesor sin ser capaz de explicarse que estaba pasando allí, la persona que había hablado no era Regulus.

Ambos se miraron uno al otro con sorpresa.

-Tienes una salida más, di que si y todo terminará para ti, o bueno tu otra alternativa es sin duda que te maten.- Harry no entendía que demonios estaba haciendo allí esa persona pero estaba claro que no era algo esperado por ninguna de las dos personas que allí se encontraban.

-Es una pena que estés aquí Regulus, quería llevarme el merito solo, pero al parecer te me has adelantado.-

-¿Qué demonios?-

-Bueno después de todo eso solo nos hará las cosas mucho más fáciles.-

Al fin delante de ambos una figura que Harry conocía, y que no había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, para ser más exactos desde su sexto año, cuando desapareció de Hosmeade con varias cosas robadas de la casa de Sirius.

-Flecher, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Lo bueno de ser un criminal es que aprendes a esconderte, a pasar desapercibido, y sobre todo a escuchar, y a aprovechar.

Tuve suerte de enterarme de la existencia de eso que Potter ahora mismo tiene en su mochila.

Luego ellos mismos me mostraron donde se estaban ocultando, y llegué hasta aquí, creí que todos estarían en la batalla, así aprovecharía para poder hacer lo que mejor se me da, robar y recibir a cambio.- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y dijo:

-Pero tuve mala suerte me encontré con vosotros dos.-

-¿Por qué querías esto?, ¿tu no le eras leal a Dumbledore?-

-Ahí esta la cuestión Harry, era leal a Dumbledore, pero él esta muerto, y a los de la orden no es que les haga mucha gracia, y menos después de la pequeña advertencia de Dumbledore sobre ese asunto que tú y yo conocemos.-

-¿Y por eso estas departe de Voldemort?-

Vio como Mundungus Flecher negaba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No Harry, no estoy departe de el que no debe ser nombrado, pero como te he dicho yo ahora me muevo por lo que más vale, o por lo que más me aporte, y estoy seguro de que eso era realmente algo valioso.- sonrió y esa sonrisa a Harry le revolvió el estomago.

-Parece que vamos a encontrarnos con algunos problemas.- Regulus, los miraba a ambos, y Harry sabía que se encontraba en una mala situación, pues esos dos iban a por lo mismo.

Se colgó la mochila del hombro y agarró con fuerza la varita.

Los tres se miraron y Harry esperaba de todo corazón que esos dos se enfrentaran entre ellos y no que se unieran en un mismo propósito, en su contra.

-Es extraño, pero juraría que tú no deberías de estar aquí.- dijo Mundungus mirando a Regulus.

-Mi sitio es el adecuado, no puedo decir lo mismo de vosotros dos, pero en fin lo echo hecho esta, ahora solo queda averiguar quien se queda con el trofeo final.- una sonrisa, el puro estilo Black se formó en los labios de Regulus, sonrisa que a Harry le resultó terriblemente familiar.

-Según tengo entendido, tú deberías de encontrarte con Snape y con Annie.- dijo Mundungus. Regulus miró de reojo a Harry y dijo:

-Bueno un ligero cambio de planes, o bueno al menos eso es lo que creerán ellos cuando no me vean aparecer.-

-¿Espera tú te hablabas con Snape?-

-Potter, en todo momento yo he estado al lado de Snape, o bueno he fingido estar de su lado.-

Harry lo miro de forma extraña y le dijo:

-Un momento, Snape esta con Voldemort, ¿eso que quiere decir exactamente?-

Una nueva sonrisa en el rostro de Regulus y dijo:

-Potter, has sido muy fácil de manejar, uno finge un tiempo pertenecer a un bando y todos caéis en la trampa como si nada.

Cometisteis algunos errores, el primero lo cometió Snape, creyendo de verdad que estaba de su parte.

Unimos fuerzas en un principio, pero en ningún momento se dio cuenta el pobre de que yo no estaba actuando en su beneficio.

Cuando descubrimos algunos secretos de el señor tenebroso, yo decidí que era buena idea comenzar a jugar a un pequeño juego.

Jugar con Snape siempre fue divertido siempre pensando que yo era de su equipo, ni el de el señor tenebroso, ni el de Dumbledore sino de el de él.

Tuvimos que fingir mi muerte, en ese momento Annie entró en el juego, Dumbledore que creía controlarlo la obligo a entrar en nuestro grupo, un grupo de Tres, Snape, Annie y yo.

Snape sería el cerebro, (al decir esto una sonrisa curvó sus labios), él daría la cara mientras que en las sombras Annie y yo seríamos los ejecutores de varios planes.

Uno de ellos fue ese colgante, lo encontramos y lo sustituimos, Annie y yo fuimos a esa cueva y lo cambiemos, lo guardé en Grimmauld Place, creyendo que allí, nadie lo buscaría, o lo encontraría.

Al menos hasta el momento propicio, después de eso nos pusimos a buscar los demás horcuxes, Snape nos decía por donde podríamos encontrarlos, pero solo encontramos dos más uno el diario, que tú destruiste, y otro el anillo que llego a manos de Dumbledore, Snape se lo entregó.

Supuestamente como prueba de al bando que pertenecía, y ese viejo una vez más cayo.- una sonrisa misteriosa se asomó en los labios de Regulus, y en los de Mundungus, esta última Harry no la noto.

-Con dos horcuxes fuera de juego, me dispuse a buscarlos en serio, Snape y yo hablamos algunas veces, pero se negó a que apareciera, por que eran órdenes de Dumbledore y aun teníamos que aparentar.

Un año más, me dijo, solo eso tendrás que esperar, y así fue, un año después recibimos la carta de Dumbledore pidiéndonos a Annie y a mí el que regresásemos.

No sabíamos a que se debía eso, fue toda una sorpresa, el descubrir que había sido asesinado, ni más ni menos que por Snape, yo siempre creí que sería el señor tenebroso quien lo hiciera.

Durante todo este curso, te estuve mandando cartas con la firma de R.A.B, pero en realidad no eran mis cartas sino las de Snape.

Me extraño eso pero el me dijo que era una manera de que el juego acabase como tenía que acabar.

Me pareció bien, para serte sinceró no se muy bien que decían esas cartas, pero me daba igual, te movías según lo previsto y eso era lo que importaba.

Creo recordar, que en el verano te había mandado un libro, que Snape me dijo que te hiciera llegar, algo sin importancia me dijo pero que seguramente conseguiría que confiaras en las cartas que te llegarán, y que sería sin duda algo provechoso.

Yo lo hice, te lo mande junto con una carta en la que no tenía remitente salvo un sobre con los colores de Slytherin.

Me dijo que no lo había firmado y que hizo como que no te conocía pues sabía que si veías su nombre no te fiarías y todo se iría al traste.-

Harry recordaba bien esa carta, en la que le decía que aunque él no lo conocía, la persona de la carta si que lo conocía a él, y muy bien.

Recordó como decía que no se esperaba la muerte de Dumbledore, pero que sin embargo el anciano si que la sabía, le recorrió un escalofrío, un nuevo engaño, y él había caído como un tonto.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba, con esa carta venía el libro y sus poderes de protector, y unas cuantas cosas más que no pudo ver.

¿Por qué Snape le haría llegar eso?, y es más, ¿de verdad él no sabía lo que el libro decía?

Todas las cartas sin firma, y todas las cartas que Regulus le entregaba eran ofertas de ayuda, ¿si hubiese pedido ayuda, que habría pasado?

-Bueno Potter el señor tenebroso está esperando por eso que tienes así que sino te importa quiero que me lo entregues.- Harry agarró con fuerza la varita, y dijo:

-Así que Snape siempre estuvo de parte de Voldemort, es un gran actor, y tú también, aunque tú fuiste más predecible, te vi venir cuando salí de Grimmauld Place, por eso escapé de ti, pero para ser sinceros lo de Mundungus es una sorpresa.-

Este había permanecido callado en todo momento, pero ahora una sonrisa adornaba sus labios y dijo:

-Regulus una historia interesante la tuya, pero creo que te has saltado algunos puntos, ¿me dejas que yo te diga algunas cosas?-

Regulus lo miró y le dijo:

-No tengo tiempo mi señor me está esperando.-

-Tú señor no te espera.- De nuevo Regulus y Harry miraron sorprendidos a la persona que apareció al lado de Mundungus.

-Annie.- dijo Regulus.

-Tú estas aquí por que Snape te escribió una carta en la que se hacía pasar por Voldemort, quería que te encontraras conmigo, no esperaba que Harry también estuviese aquí.-

Harry la miró y se aferró de nuevo a la mochila.

-Tranquilo, eso se irá contigo, en el campo de batalla te están esperando, pero antes quiero que escuches esto.- dijo Annie, posó su mirada en Regulus y dijo:

-Voldemort desconoce, que Harry sabe de los horcuxes, nunca supo que Dumbledore lo sabía, al principio sospechó debido a lo del diario, pero Snape consiguió que desechara esa posibilidad.

Sabíamos desde un principio que no eras de fiar, pero nos fuiste útil.

Sacaste el horcux de la cueva, y lo ocultaste en tú casa, no nos importaba donde estuviese, por lo menos al principio, en algún momento tendrías que volver a por él, y así fue.

Mira si juguemos bien, que Snape hizo pensar a Voldemort que el que lo estaba traicionando eras tú, luego hicimos que fingieras tú muerte, para que en el momento adecuado aparecieses, y contigo el horcux robado.

Snape no esperaba que Voldemort volviese, pero cuando sucedió se convenció de que teníamos que hacerle llegar a Dumbledore cuanto antes todos los Horcuxes, le entregó el anillo, y el diario ya estaba fuera de circulación destruido por Harry.

El colgante, ni Voldemort sabía donde estaba, al menos de momento, pues estábamos seguros de que no se lo habías dicho, cuando él regreso tú regresaste con él, a su bando, como Snape también estaba en ese bando te creíste al igual que todos que él estaba con Voldemort, menos Dumbledore, él siempre creyó en él.-

-Y él lo mato.-

-Harry, eso fue por un juramento irrompible.- dijo Annie.

-Si uno echo a Narcisa Malfoy.- dijo Harry.

-En realidad no a ella, sino a Dumbledore directamente, se que es difícil de creer, Snape nunca a sido la persona más amable contigo, y se que tú no confías en él, pero sin embargo, Voldemort no sabe, que tú sabes de los horcuxes, no sabe que tú ya los tienes todos en tú poder, no sabe nada de lo que Regulus le ha ido comunicando a Snape a lo largo de todo este tiempo, al menos hasta que lo veas e la batalla de nuevo, confía un poco en él.- dijo Annie.

Harry la miró sin saber que pensar, pero estaba seguro de que en unos momentos encontraría la respuesta a sus dudas, solo necesitaba aparecerse en el campo de batalla delante de Voldemort con los horcuxes, si este estaba sorprendido entonces en verdad Snape y Annie siempre decían la verdad, si por el contrario lo sabía todo eso era mentira, ahora lo que necesitaba era irse de allí, y destruir de unja vez esos horcuxes.

-Lo siento pero Potter no se marcha de aquí, no hasta que tenga esos objetos en mi poder.- dijo Regulus.

-Somos dos contra uno Regulus no podrás con nosotros tú solo.- dijo Annie.

-Pero Mundungus.-

-Ya te dije que yo voy con lo que más vale, y ella es la que pagó el precio más alto.- dijo Mundungus, mientras sacaba su varita.

-En ningún momento quise quitarse esas cosas, me dan demasiado repelus, pero queríamos que escuchases las dos partes de la historia.- dijo este

-Márchate Harry te están esperando en otro sitio.-

Harry miró a ambos con sus varitas levantadas apuntando a Regulus, y después miró a este, y pensar que era el hermano menor de Sirius le produjo un escalofrío, una última mirada a Neville que seguía acurrucado en una esquina en el suelo.

Apretó una vez más la varita y la mochila y antes de desaparecer, escuchó a Annie decir:

-Ten cuidado, iré a ayudarte en cuanto pueda.- por primera vez sintió gratitud hacía ella, sonrió con pesar, y con una extraña sensación en él, y desapareció de allí.

Cuando abrió los ojos lo recorrió una especie de corriente eléctrica, y una risa se escuchó a su espalda.

-Ya estamos todos los jugadores en el campo.-

Se giró y vio a Alecto sonriendo.

-Y esta el campo anti aparición, nuestro señor no tardará en encontrarte Potter, mientras tanto mira a tú alrededor y tiembla.-

Los ojos de Alecto, estaban llenos de disfrute, tenía una mirada enloquecida de diversión.

Paseó su mirada por su alrededor, a donde quisiera que mirase, todo era gente luchando, todo era sangre, por todas partes, gente herida, hechizos volando, incluso podía ver un terreno en llamas, y en medio dos personas luchando.

Sus ojos se ensancharon con terror cuando divisaron el cuerpo de Ginny Weasley en brazos de Draco Malfoy y a este negado en lágrimas.

Instintivamente busco con ansias a más conocidos.

Sus ojos buscaban con ansia a alguien de su bando, alguien con vida, alguien que estuviese bien, sabía que de cada dos o tres personas que veía en los duelos al menos una sería de la orden, o aurores, pero él no los reconocía, y su mente solo buscaba a Luna, Sirius, Remus, incluso a Snape, pero sobre todas las cosas a Hermione.

A ella no la veía y el miedo lo invadía, y más ahora que había visto a Ginny, que cuando se marchó estaban las dos juntas.

Aunque le pareció algo injusto y mezquino pensó en que a ella no le hubiese pasado nada.

En la parte donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Bellatrix Lestrange Ron empezaba a recuperar el sentido.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Espero que les haya gustado el capi, hasta el próximo, intentaré actualizar todas las historias entre hoy y mañana.

Buybuy y muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews y perdonad por la espera.


	40. Terminemos con esto

Perdonad la tardanza espero que el capi lo compense es que me han pasado una serie de cosas, que me han dejado sin inspiración un largo tiempo, era más la tristeza que la imaginación, lo lamento, espero que os guste y que, lo disfrutéis.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, la verdad es que animan mucho, espero que sigáis leyendo la historia a pesar de la tardanza, aunque ya no habrá una tan larga, o al menos eso espero.

Quería aclarar que no pienso abandonar ninguna de las historias, aunque haya tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, los motivos era muy poderosos, y a no ser que me muera mañana (toquemos madera) no pienso dejar ninguna inconclusa.

De nuevo gracias por el apoyo, y espero que lo disfrutéis.

_**Terminemos con esto.**_

Su mirada repasó todo el lugar con temor y miedo mirara donde mirara todo era lucha, todo era pelea, no le gustaba ese escenario y sin ningún lugar a duda ese era su lugar.

Para eso estaba destinado para estar allí en ese lugar, en ese momento, su propósito en ese momento era cumplir con lo que se le había encomendado cumplir, con una profecía que no había deseado, pero ese era su destino.

Decir que odiaba el ser él el que tuviese que cumplir con ese destino era decir lo obvio.

No escuchaba lo que Alecto estaba diciendo en sus oídos solo podía percibir el ruido a su alrededor, y sus ojos solo buscar con ansiedad desmedida a esa persona que era lo más importante en su vida en ese momento.

Sabía que Alecto estaba divirtiéndose con todo eso, y no era la única ya había conseguido detectar con un poco de margen de duda cuales de todos eran los de su bando y cuales los mortifagos.

Los que tenían esa cara de diversión eran sin duda los mortifagos, parecían disfrutar viendo la oscuridad, el fuego y el dolor que se podía ver en el campo de batalla.

Los que por el contrario estaban más nerviosos, e incluso con lágrimas de impotencia al ver todo eso eran de su bando, algunos de su bando también portaban risitas en sus rostros, parecía que les divertían los duelos, pero no era tan intensa como la de la persona que estuviese enfrente de él o ella.

Sus ojos recorrieron todo el campo de batalla que podía ver desde su posición.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en Malfoy y en Ginny, su corazón sintió una pequeña descarga mientras se fijaba en el rostro anegado en lagrimas de Malfoy y como Ginny reposaba en sus manos, la sola idea que se le pasó por la cabeza le hizo negar con fuerza, no podía estar muerta, Ginny no merecía eso, ni Malfoy tampoco, nadie merecía pasar por ese dolor, ese dolor que él conocía demasiado bien.

Mirar a su alrededor era cada vez más y más desesperante a la vez aterrorizante sobre todo cuando sus ojos no veían lo que su corazón añoraba y gritaba con desesperación.

El gran monologo de Alecto llegó a su fin cuando Draco Malfoy pareció volverse loco y tras levantarse enfurecido le lanzó un hechizo a esta.

Este le dio de pleno y ante la sorpresa de Harry escucho un fuerte grito de la mortifaga.

Draco parecía como loco, de sus ojos no dejaban de salir lágrimas, las cuales no querían quedarse dentro.

En una de sus manos su varita en la otra un colgante que Harry reconoció como de Ginny.

Se fijó en la chica y se encontró con que esta estaba rodeada por una especie de burbuja, tumbada con los ojos completamente cerrados y su cabello esparcido a sus lados suelto por completo.

En una de sus manos la varita y en la otra algo que brillaba, no podía ver que era desde esa distancia en la que se encontraba.

Sin duda Ginny parecía un ángel.

No pudo dejar de notar que si sus ojos no le engañaban Ginny no respiraba.

Ver que podía ser cierto el que ella estuviese realmente muerta era algo muy doloroso.

Se negó a si mismo el ir a comprobar el pulso de Ginny o su respiración pues el miedo era demasiado grande, temía a la realidad pues nunca había sido bondadosa con él.

Al escuchar de nuevo los gritos desesperados de Alecto, Harry abandonó la vista de Ginny y la enfocó en Draco.

Parecía que el dolor o el deseo de venganza, lo que fuera más fuerte en ese momento en su interior lo había cegado completamente.

Solo parecía tener ojos para Alecto y nada ni nadie de su alrededor parecía importarle al chico de ojos grises.

Draco seguía llorando y con su varita y su mirada fría apuntaba a Alecto:

-Malditos esto es lo último que me habéis quitado.

Y tú serás la primera en pagarlo con tú vida y tú dolor, aunque no será suficiente para pagar por lo que habéis hecho, por lo que me habéis quitado y negado.- Las palabras de Draco reflejaban mucho dolor y sin ningún lugar a duda, rencor.

Harry se fijó en que el chico se agarraba el brazo donde ambos tenían la marca de los protectores.

Este dio un paso para acercarse a Draco pero este levantó su mano y lo detuvo en su avance.-No te acerques Potter no pienso detenerme en lo que he comenzado, me he cansado de ser bueno con estos miserables y ahora que puedo voy a hacérselo pagar todo.-

-Draco esa no es la forma, escucha lo que te tengo que decir, yo se lo que sientes he perdido mucho a manos de ellos, pero seguro que no te sentirás mejor si llevas a cabo lo que pretendes.- Harry lo miró y después añadió:

-Mira Malfoy, Neville esta destrozado después de matar a Bellatrix, y creo que él también tenía fuertes motivos para hacerlo, pero sin embargo ahora esta como loco, lo he tenido que sacar del campo de batalla hace apenas unos momentos.-

Draco siguió sin escucharlo.

…,…,….,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,

Sirius paseaba su vista de un lugar a otro, buscando con su mirada a su ahijado, al hijo del que había sido como su hermano.

No lo había visto desde que había comenzado con su duelo.

Desde donde estaba podía contemplar a Hermione, enfrentándose a Dolohov, a su derecha se encontraba su mejor amigo Remus Lupin, enfrascado en un duelo de venganza, con Fenir Greyback.

Al parecer el licántropo era duro de pelar hasta para su amigo, esperaba y deseaba que ganara, pues no podía intervenir en ese duelo, Remus nunca se lo perdonaría, eso era una venganza personal no podía entrar.

Sus ojos se pararon al ver ante él el cuerpo inerte y sin vida, que sin ninguna duda pertenecía ni más ni menos que a su odiosa prima.

No sabía quien podría haber acabado con su miserable vida, pero quien fuese le había quitado la oportunidad de vengarse de ella.

Al fijarse en el lugar donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Lestrange, se fijó en que allí se encontraba ni más ni menos que Ronald Weasley, este estaba sentado en la hierva agarrándose la cabeza he intentando despejarse.

Lo vio levantarse y coger su varita con fuerza, miró el cuerpo de Bellatrix, con desprecio y odio, y sin observar nada a su alrededor echo a correr a dios sabe donde.

A Sirius solo le interesaba de todo eso, que si Ron y Hermione se encontraban ahí Harry estaba solo, donde quisiera que estuviese, y lo peor es que aun no había hablado con él sobre lo que sabía que le podía llegar a pasar.

Los dos mortifagos con los que se había enfrentado estaban completamente inconscientes y atados a un árbol, sus varitas se encontraban en su bolsillo derecho.

Crabbe y Goyle no volverían a molestar más en esa batalla de eso se había encargado él.

Sus ojos buscaron algún rastro de Harry, pero no lo encontró, sus ojos captaron al inconfundible para él Colagusano.

Este como siempre hacía se había convertido en una miserable rata y huía del campo de batalla como buen perdedor y cobarde que era.

Deseaba que por h o por b el miserable recibiera su merecido al menos un poquito de lo que se merecía por todo lo que había ocasionado y provocado su simple presencia.

No pudo evitar una vez más pensar en James y Lily, y eso le hizo acordarse de que el hijo de estos había desaparecido de su lado, y no podía permitir que eso pasara y menos si se encontraba completamente solo.

Agarrándose el brazo derecho por el hombro pues le habían herido en este comenzó a caminar para encontrarlo.

…,…,…,….,….,…,….,….,…,….,….,…,…,….,….,….,…,..,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,..,.,.,..,.,…,…,…

Hermione, luchaba contra Dolohov, este al parecer no le daba tregua, y era bastante duro de pelar, al parecer no era un mortifago del tres al cuarto como había creído en el ministerio.

Llevaba un buen rato fijándose en que Ginny y Draco no se encontraban en ese lugar, desde que Snape había llegado ellos habían desaparecido de ese lugar de la batalla, y lo peor era no saber si Ginny vivía o no.

Recordaba como Ginny había llorado al enterarse de que su hermano los había traicionado, y como esta lo había negado aun teniendo la evidencia delante de ella.

La verdad es que ella también lo había negado, y lo hubiera echo hasta poniendo en una balanza su vida, y aunque la hubiese perdido dolía ver como un amigo acababa como Ron lo había echo.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando centrarse en el duelo que estaba librando, no podía dejar que le pasará nada, sino no podría ayudar a Harry.

Estaba cada vez más desesperada intentando acabar ya con Dolohov, había estado apunto de dejarlo fuera de combate en un par de ocasiones, gracias a poder desaparecerse pero ahora no podía, por alguna razón había aparecido un campo anti aparición en toda la zona, y eso le había causado una clara desventaja.

Antes al menos tenía eso a su favor, ahora era todo un poco más difícil, más que nada por que ese miserable le había lanzado un buen hechizo, y ella que creía poder desaparecerse se había llevado una buena sorpresa, y no había podido invocar un escudo a tiempo.

Después de ese golpe el idiota no había parado de alardear y de jactarse ante ella.

Y ella lo único que podía hacer era pensar en sus amigos, profesores, y los de la orden.

Ginny era su principal pensamiento, seguido de Harry.

No los había visto desde que este último se había marchado de la batalla para dejar al pobre de Neville donde fuera que lo hubiese dejado.

Estaba por apostar que ya había vuelto al campo de batalla, pues no creía que hubiesen puesto el campo anti aparición antes de que él se encontrara allí.

La pregunta era ¿dónde demonios se encontraba él?, si algo había aprendido en las pocas veces que se había enfrentado a los mortifagos, era que lo mejor era estar cerca de los que te importan, vale que fuera también peligroso, pues podrías perder la concentración cuando alguno de los otros fuera herido, pero al menos no estarías en todo momento preocupado por donde, como, y en que estado se encontraban ellos.

No veía a nadie, excepto a Lupin y a Sirius.

Sirius estaba herido en el hombro pero los dos mortifagos a los que se había enfrentado estaban fuera de combate, esperaba que ahora fuera a buscar a Harry, por otra parte, Hermione estaba un poco impresionada con Remus Lupin, sabía que era bueno, pero nunca se imagino que pudiese luchar de la forma que lo hacía.

Ya entendía el por que esos dos habían pertenecido a los mejores estudiantes de su generación.

Estaba también por asegurar que Ron se había levantado pero como no tenía descanso no estaba muy segura, y rogaba por que no fuera así, pues no sabía como, ni que podía hacer su amigo, en el estado en el que se encontraba.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,..,..,..,..,..,.,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,.,….,…,…,…,…,..,..,

Se encontraba fatal la cabeza le dolía horrores y no digamos el cuerpo.

Pero aun así corría a todo lo que sus piernas le daban a pesar de que en su mente no dejaban de brillar esos ojos negros que había visto antes de caer desmayado por el crucius de Bella.

Recordaba perfectamente bien las miradas de todos y cada uno de sus amigos e incluso su hermana.

Pero las palabras y los ojos de Harry superaban cualquier otro recuerdo.

Su voz fría como si no le importara en lo más mínimo que lo estaba amenazando, sus ojos, ese odio impregnado en ellos y aun más ese miedo que había inflingido en él con solo verlos.

Estaba convencido de que Hermione exageraba aquella vez en que la había escuchado hablar de él.

Pero que equivocado estaba.

Cada paso que daba le costaba un fuerte dolor pero debía de llegar a ese lugar a tiempo, o sino estaba seguro de que se acabarían echando para atrás y eso no podía pasar, al menos no ahora.

Estaba seguro que todo iba bien y que por fin esa sería la última vez que tendría que encontrarse en un campo de batalla.

Y si de algo estaba seguro era de que su afición por ser Auror había quedado totalmente enterrada en lo más hondo de su ser.

Ahora solo quería terminar con la pesadilla en la que se había involucrado hacía siete años ya.

Una aventura que terminaría esa noche esperaba con el resultado que él había imaginado.

Y sobre todo sin muchas victimas.

Aunque con la famosa moneda de Hermione eso había fallado pues ahora ahí se encontraba toda la orden al completo.

Harry después de todo no era tonto para adentrarse en campo enemigo sin tomar precauciones.

Al menos le había podido demostrar que no era inferior a él y que estaba bastante a la altura como para haberlo dejado al margen de todo de la forma en que lo habían echo él y Hermione ese año.

Pero lo echo, echo estaba y ya no había forma de revertirlo así que sin más solo le restaba seguir adelante y hasta el final fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias que eso acarrease.

Su carrera lo había llevado de nuevo a la casa donde debían de encontrarse.

Se fijó en el lugar y al ver que no lo veían entró con cuidado más que nada para no llamar la atención de nadie allí.

Se dirigió a las mazmorras donde se debían de encontrar y cuando llegó escuchó voces.

-¿Crees que vendrá?-

-Ese esta más fuera de juego que el que más, mira que hay que ser estúpido enfrentarse a Potter.-

-Bueno dejar de hablar y terminar de una vez, sois los únicos que no habéis terminado.-

-Es que es bastante complicado.-

-Lo hemos estado practicando por semanas así que dejaros de tonterías.-

-Y nos salí bien, pero es que con este ambiente es un poco complicado concentrarse.-

-Pues más os vale que lo hagáis, ya no queda mucho.- dijo Ron entrando al lugar y encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que:

Pansy Parkinson, Goyle y Crabbe hijo y la prima de Hermione.

-¿Cómo vamos?- pregunto este.

-Solo faltan esos dos y tú.-

Esta le entregó una moneda a Ron, este sacó su varita y apuntando al objeto dijo:

-Portus.-

De su varita salió un rayo directo a la moneda, y este cerró los ojos imaginándose un gran campo despejado que se encontraba ni más ni menos que en el valle de Godrig.

Estuvo apuntando a la moneda con su rayo durante al menos dos minutos sin dejar de concentrarse en el lugar, hasta que escuchó la voz de Pansy decirle.

-Ya ha brillado Weasley esto ya esta.-

-Al fin terminamos.- dijeron Crabbe y Goyle a la vez.

-Bueno ahora a sus puestos, no podemos aparecernos así, que no hay más remedio que hacerlo a la vieja usanza, a correr.

Parkinson, Tú y yo nos vamos juntos, Crabbe y Goyle no os despistéis por nada del mundo, y nada de echarse para atrás, confío plenamente en que tú Natacha no tendrás ningún problema con esto.-

-Tranquilo esto es pan comido, nos vemos luego.- dijo esta y con cuidado de no ser vistos fueron saliendo de la mazmorra uno a uno para que nadie sospechara nada.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,….,…,….,….,….,….,….,….,……,….,….,….,….,….

Harry se fijó en Draco una vez más.

-Draco esto no te llevará a nada, no estarás mejor si consigues lo que quieres, no por eso ella…- Harry no pudo terminar esa frase, no pudo y no quiso.

-Déjalo Potter ya me da igual, y esto tenemos que terminarlo hoy, yo no podría con una más.-

-Para eso necesito tú ayuda o esto no se acabará nunca.-

-¿Cómo?-

Ahora Draco lo miraba aunque su hechizo seguía haciendo efecto en Alecto, y esta aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes seguía gritando por el dolor.

-Tengo que encontrar a Snape cuanto antes, y con el único que cuento para encontrarlo eres tú.-

-Eso no es motivo para detenerme, Potter puedes ir tu solito a buscarlo.-

-Te tengo que recordar que ahí algo que tenemos que hacer ambos.-

-Eso ya no podremos hacerlo.-

-Deja ya de ser tan idiota y vamos no podemos quedarnos aquí parados si él nos encuentra esto se acabó.-

-No se por que dices eso.-

-Antes de enfrentarme a él ahí que hacer otra cosa o se te ha olvidado.- dijo este mostrándole la mochila.

Draco aunque enfadado y a regañadientes decidió terminar con Alecto le lanzó un desmayus la ato y se giro:

-Pues vamos, aquí ya no tengo más que hacer.-

Sus ojos se fueron directos a donde se encontraba Ginny y secándose el rostro comenzó a caminar, cuando Harry lo alcanzó se encontró con que el semblante de Draco estaba como siempre lo había recordado, frío y calculador, sin sentimiento alguno en él.

Caminaron con cuidado, con el encantamiento desilusionador aplicado en ambos, pues para poder pasar inadvertidos allí ese era el único medio, aunque tampoco el mejor, habían estado apunto de descubrirlos en unas cuantas ocasiones, pero ya fuera por suerte o dios sabe por que no lo habían echo.

Ambos cada uno pensando en sus cosas y sus preocupaciones, caminaron en silencio, Draco estaba seguro de que Snape no podía estar muy lejos de allí y por eso miraba por todos lados el lugar intentando encontrarlo era imposible que en su duelo con su padre se hubiese alejado de esa forma de donde él se encontraba.

Nunca podría agradecerle a su profesor por lo que había echo por él, aunque en el momento en que lo vió hubiese querido matarlo por salvarlo a él y no haber llegado antes para poder ayudar a Ginny.

Al pensar de nuevo en ella, sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, eso no era justo, y no sabía cuanto más podrían ya arrebatarle.

Sus ojos se encontraron con una larga cabellera rubia, suelta, se fijo en que pertenecía a una persona que se encontraba en el principio del bosque, esta se encontraba de rodillas al lado de alguien que al parecer acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

-He Potter.-

Harry miró hacía donde Draco estaba mirando y dijo:

-Esa no es…-

-Si mi madre, ven vamos a acercarnos.-

Ambos con cuidado e intentando no ser escuchados se acercaron a donde Narcisa Malfoy se encontraba arrodillada.

-Te dije que tuvieses cuidado.-

-Y también me hiciste hacer un juramento irrompible.- le dijo Severus Snape con un poco de cansancio en la voz, e intentando no volver a desmayarse.

-¿Dónde esta Draco Severus?-

-No lo se, lo perdí de vista mientras…-

Harry estaba apunto de salir de deshacer el hechizo cuando vio el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy a poca distancia de ellos, sujetó a Malfoy para llamar su atención y sin hablarle pero sabiendo que le estaba preguntando le señalo el cuerpo de su padre.

Si Harry había esperado ver algo en el rostro de Malfoy cuando le mostró esto estaba muy equivocado, pues el chico fijó su vista un momento en el cuerpo del que había sido su padre y tras unos segundos deshizo el hechizo y se acercó a su madre y a Snape.

-¿Profesor se encuentra bien?- dijo este al llegar.

-¡Draco!- exclamó su madre con sorpresa, y soltó la mano de Snape que hasta ese momento sujetaba con cuidado.

-Hola madre.- dijo este Harry caminó con cuidado sin dejar de observar el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy y sin poder dejar de pensar que ya habían muerto dos personas que le habían echo de su vida un infierno en los últimos años.

Ya solo quedaba una persona por dejar ese mundo, y así fuera con la suya propia lo haría acabaría de una vez y por todas con él.

Apretó con fuerza la mochila como para asegurarse de que esta se encontraba en su hombro.

Algo extraño le pasó en ese momento y mientras observaba el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy imaginó ver el cuerpo de su padre.

Y pensó en las diferentes reacciones de los hijos de ambos.

Uno parecía no darle mucha importancia a la muerte de su padre, sin embargo para el otro el haber perdido al suyo era algo que dolía, y más en esos últimos siete años que era cuando los había comenzado a conocer.

-Potter acércate por mucho que lo mires no volverá a la vida.- escuchó que le gritaban.

Harry dejó de mirar el cuerpo de Lucius y caminó hasta donde las otras tres personas lo miraban.

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Snape al ver la expresión de este al fijarse en él, aunque seguía impreso el odio que le tenía no era la misma mirada que recordaba había algo más y no estaba seguro de saber como interpretarla.

-No es nada.- dijo este sin más.

-Bueno estábamos buscándolo profesor, ya tenemos tres de los cuatro horcuxes.- dijo Draco.

-El cuarto ya no existe, o bueno mejor dicho dejó de existir cinco minutos antes de llegar a ti Draco.- dijo este.

Harry se fijó en Draco y supo que estaba pensando en lo mismo que él, si no fuera por ese horcux, tal vez Ginny estaría ahora mismo a su lado y no tumbada dentro de una barrera que la protegía de todo mal exterior.

-Bueno eso deja solo estos tres objetos, la pregunta es ¿como los destruimos?-

-Potter colócalos, hay delante en el suelo.- Snape había esperado sin ninguna duda, que este lo mirase desconfiado que se quejase o se opusiese a su orden pero Harry no lo hizo, cogió la mochila sacó los horcuxes y los colocó en el suelo.

Miró a su ex profesor y este le dijo:

-Saca tú varita, yo no podré hacerlo no tengo la fuerza suficiente ahora mismo.- dijo este señalando su herida en el costado.

-Lo he curado pero aun así el hechizo era demasiado potente para curarlo del todo.- dijo Narcisa mientras observaba a su hijo.

-Tranquila Cisa, esta bien así.- dijo este, aunque por la forma en qu cogía aire cada poco no era cierto, Harry hubiese jurado que a su profesor no le quedaba mucho, sino llega a ser curado por Narcisa malfoy a tiempo, tal vez y la madre de Malfoy le había salvado la vida a Snape, quien sabe.

Harry por mucho que lo odiase no podía desearle la muerte, y aunque sabía los motivos que lo llevaron a hacer lo que hizo tampoco podía perdonar lo que había hecho, pero a su vez no podía evitar agradecerle otras cosas.

Harry sacó su varita y apuntó a los objetos, Snape le iba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer y como, estaba claro que nunca dejaría de ser él mismo aun estando como estaba, no dejaba de hacerle notar que para él era un inútil que no servía nada más que para ser arrogante e insoportable como el odioso de su padre.

Harry había estado apunto de dirigir su varita hacía su profesor cuando había dicho aquello, pero decidió dominarse pues no era ni el momento ni el lugar para aquello.

-Al menos veo que si que tienes un poco de sentido común.- dijo Snape haciéndole notar que se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones.

-Tranquilo habrá un momento en el que no necesite tenerlo.- dijo Harry y por extraño que eso pudiera parecerle a cada uno en los labios de ambos apareció una sonrisa.

-Bueno es hora, va a ser difícil el hechizo es complicado así que estate preparado.- dijo este, se había intentado levantar pero Narcisa se lo había impedido.

-No será mejor entonces que alguien le ayude, no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo.- dijo Narcisa.

-Para ayudarlo tendría que tener con él una sincronización sin igual.- dijo Snape y después agregó: y no tenemos a la sabelotodo de la sangre sucia a nuestro alcance para eso.- se ganó una mirada de reproche por parte de Harry, pero este no dijo nada, y Draco se levantó al percibir la mirada de Harry.

En ese tiempo ambos habían tenido que sincronizarse con el hechizo que tenían que practicar juntos, así que no sería difícil que ese hechizo lo hicieran juntos.

-Solo diga lo que hay que hacer y nosotros lo haremos.- dijeron ambos.

-Bueno pues empecemos.-

-Draco esto será más de fuerza de voluntad que de otra cosa, cerrad los ojos no escuchéis más que mi voz, y no fijéis vuestra atención nada más que en los objetos que tenéis delante, si de verdad son los horcuxes, tendréis que notar el poder de ellos, algo que veis y que no veis a la vez.-

Harry y Draco estaban concentrados en eso tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien aparecía al borde del bosque, y fijaba su atención al lugar donde los dos chicos estaban.

Al escuchar las palabras de Snape supo enseguida que demonios estaban haciendo esos dos, y caminó hacía allí para impedir lo que estaban apunto de hacer.

-El hechizo es Restum Horcuxes, al menos tenéis que apuntar al centro de los tres para acabar con todos a la vez, pase lo que pase a vuestro alrededor no dejéis de apuntar a los objetos en ningún momento, tampoco abráis los ojos, y sobre todo Potter, tú más que Draco no dejes de apuntar a los horcuxes con tú varita.-

Si alguno de los dos había tenido alguna duda de por que había echo esa referencia no preguntaron.

Ambos a la vez y tras contar tres después de cerrar los ojos dijeron el hechizo.

De sus varitas y justo al centro salieron dos rayos ennegrecidos.

Sin que ellos se diesen cuenta pues toda su atención estaba en eso, Snape con la ayuda de Narcisa se levantó del donde se encontraba.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado no se detendrá ante nada ¿lista Cisa?-

-Sin ningún problema.- dijo esta sacando su varita dejó a Snape de forma que quedaba entre Harry y Draco, solo que este estaba un poco más lejos que ellos y ella se colocó al otro lado más o menos a la misma distancia que Snape de los chicos.

-Es mi turno ayudarlo en algo.- dijo Narcisa fijándose en su hijo:

-Esperemos poder aguantar.-

-Uno, dos y Protección Extrema.- de la varita de ambos salieron dos rayos que formaron un círculo alrededor de Harry y Draco, el rayo de Snape se juntó con un extremo de la varita de Narcisa, mientras que el de la varita de Narcisa, se junto con el otro extremo de la varita de Snape.

-Eso no servirá de nada.- la voz fría y siseante de Lord Voldemort se hizo escuchar en el lugar.

Harry entendió el por que de la advertencia de Snape al igual que Draco que dijo:

-No te muevas Potter.-

-No iba a hacerlo.-

-Todo estará bien.- dijo Narcisa, y aunque lo había dicho de forma fría Harry sintió que podía creer ciegamente en las palabras de ella.

Era extraño como todo había cambiado en ese último año, estaba seguro de que nunca hubiese imaginado ser protegido por Severus Snape, y Narcisa Malfoy mientras destruía los horcuxes con la ayuda nada más y nada menos que de Draco Malfoy, no, nunca antes se lo habría creído.

-Estúpidos, esto será más fácil de lo que creía.- la voz de Voldemort aun llegaba a sus oídos pero la ignoraba por completo.

Sintió como el suelo vibraba a sus pies, y aunque no sabía el motivo prefirió no abrir los ojos.

Estaban tan concentrados en lo que hacían que ninguno escuchó el grito de Narcisa, al recibir una maldición, ni las voces de Snape hacía el que en alguna ocasión había sido su señor, no escucharon como los cuerpos de ambas personas caían al suelo agotados por el esfuerzo que habían hecho.

Pero lo que no pudieron dejar de escuchar fue la risa odiosa e inconfundible de Lord Voldemort cuando la barrera calló ante él, dando la idea inequívoca de que sus creadores habían caído ante él.

-Esto será genial, Potter se termina ya, Avada Keda…- pero la maldición no fue terminada de decir, en el lugar se escuchó una fuerte explosión haciendo que ambos chicos salieran volando uno hacía cada extremo.

Yen donde antes se encontraban los horcuxes, ahora solo se encontraban tres objetos iguales a los de antes, excepto por que ahora eran negros como el carbón.

-Malditos miserables, aquí y ahora se acabaran vuestras vidas, Potter esta vez no te escaparás.-

La voz de Voldemort destilaba tanto odio, y además deseo de venganza que a Harry no lo cabía ninguna duda de que los horcuxes habían sido destruidos, lo malo era que su cuerpo estaba completamente destrozado, y por alguna razón estaba realmente cansado.

Draco no estaba en mejores condiciones que él.

De un momento a otro sus vidas terminarían sin poder hacer nada, pues sus cuerpos estaban decididos a no moverse al menos por el momento.

Lord Voldemort caminaba con decisión hacía su único objetivo, Harry Potter, al fin sería suyo, y no estaba muy seguro a dejarlo con vida, no después de eso, todos los causantes de eso acabarían muertos, Draco y Narcisa Malfoy, Severus Snape ese maldito traidor, y sobre todo su mayor trofeo, el que estaba seguro que disfrutaría más sin ninguna duda.

Estaba a escasos pasos de conseguir su deseo, su venganza, cuando de la nada y de improviso, tres haces de luces rojas impactaron en tres de los cinco presentes, dejando a Harry, Draco y Lord Voldemort, completamente paralizados.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,….,…,..,….,….,..,

Demasiado tiempo, demasiado tiempo, sus ojos no dejaban de buscar con ansias y no encontraba lo que buscaba era imposible que hubiesen desaparecido y el campo de batalla no era tan grande, y dios como deseaba que no estuviesen muertos.

Corría con desesperación por todas partes, el estupido de Dolohov, había acabado noqueándose él mismo, el muy idiota le había lanzado un hechizo reversible, y no se había apartado de él cuando ella lo había esquivado dos veces.

Corría como si eso le fuese a salvar la vida, aunque lo que quería era que alguien se la devolviese, pues desde hacía un buen rato parecía haber escapado de ella, sobre todo por que no encontraba a ninguno de sus amigos por ninguna parte.

En su carrera llegó hasta donde se encontraba Ginny tumbada rodeada por una especie de barrera, corrió a más no poder hasta ella deseando que estuviese solo desmayada.

No tubo ningún problema en atravesar la barrera y caer de rodillas al lado de la menor de los Weasley, le toco el cuello, y con cuidado le tomo el pulso.

Se fijo en como la chica parecía un angel caído del cielo, y no pudo impedir que de sus ojos salieran lágrimas de desesperación, por no encontrarle el pulso.

Con cuidado pero con prisa, se dejo caer encima de su mejor amiga, mientras las lagrimas y la desesperación la hacían caer en la cuenta de que ella ya no estaba con ellos.

Estaba llorando encima de ella cuando de improviso y sin que ella se lo esperase, dos rayos rojos impactaron en ellas dos.

Dejándola completamente paralizada.

..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,

Demasiado tiempo, estaban tardando demasiado tiempo y podía ser tarde cuando llegasen, la única solución sería hacer lo que se les había ocurrido a Pansy y a él hacía apenas unos minutos.

-Será mejor que avisemos a los otros o esto no servirá de nada.-

-Si, corre, o te van a acabar dando.-

Si a alguno de los que había en la batalla se hubiese fijado un poco se habría dado cuenta de que algo extraño pasaba, pues había gente corriendo sin luchar contra nadie.

Pansy y Ron lanzaron un hechizo al cielo y unas chispas lilas, dejando claro un mensaje que solo tres personas más entendieron aparecieron.

Los cinco se reunieron de nuevo y formando un circulo Ron dijo:

-¿Recordáis el hechizo que os hable en Hogwarts?-

-¿El de búsqueda?- pregunto Crabbe.

-Si ese, pensar en vuestro objetivo y hacerlo será más rápido que correr como posesos por todos lados para encontrarlos.-

Los cinco a la vez, formularon sus hechizos, y de las cinco varitas salieron rayos rojos, tres corrieron hacía una dirección y dos de ellos hacía otra.

-ANDANDO, Pansy ve con cuidado.-

-Será mejor que lo tengas tú Weasley.- dijo esta Ron, ella y Goyle corrieron hacía una dirección en concreto mientras que Crabbe y Natacha corrieron en otra diferente.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,

Sirius corrió al escuchar una explosión cerca de donde se encontraba, estaba llegando al lugar cuando vió que Ron se acercaba con otras dos personas a las que no pudo reconocer aun.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…..,….,….,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,..,….,..,

Hermione no podía moverse no sabía que demonios estaba pasando pero su cuerpo no le respondía había pensado que nadie más aparte de Ron y Harry conocían ese hechizo, pues era algo que ella había descubierto en la sección prohibida, al pensar en sus amigos, sintió un escalofrío deseando que Ron no estuviese cerca.

Temía que su amigo le hiciera algo, aunque por otro lado le costaba mucho pensar que él le hiciera daño, además de que una parte de ella deseaba desesperantemente que todo eso fuera un error.

Estaba pensando en eso cuando a sus oídos llegó la voz inconfundible de Crabbe.

-Vaya esto es interesante, ¿qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora?-

-Esto.- esa era su prima sin ninguna duda esa era ella, la pregunta era ¿qué demonios estaban haciendo ellos allí?

Un rayo azulado le impactó y de nuevo pudo moverse, fijó su vista en su prima y apretó la varita con fuerza.

-¿Qué queréis ahora?-

Su prima no le respondió esta se acercó a Ginny y Hermione le dijo:

-Déjala esta muerta, esto es lo único que conseguís con vuestras tonterías.-

-Ella no esta muerta.- dijo Natacha muy tranquila.

-¿Qué?-

-Hay un pacto inquebrantable de por medio, nadie de la familia de los Weasley puede morir en esta batalla, Lord Voldemort lo pacto con Ron.- dijo esta y se arrodilló al lado de Ginny y apuntándola con su varita dijo:

-Enervate.-

Hermione fijó su vista en su mejor amiga, y como respuesta al hechizo recibió el azul inconfundible de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, estás viva.-

-Hermione, me vas a ahogar tú.- dijo esta pues Hermione la había abrazado con fuerza y ahora lloraba de alegría.

-Chicas no hay tiempo para eso, este no es su lugar andando.-

Sin que ninguna se lo esperases, de las manos de Crabbe y Natacha salió volando una moneda y en cuanto tocó las manos de Hermione y Ginny ambas desaparecieron del lugar.

-Dos menos.-

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,.

Ron corría junto con Pansy y Goyle, ya podía ver a Draco, esperaba que los otros no estuviesen muy lejos de allí, aunque eso demostrase que él no era demasiado importante si era así cosa que le dolía sin ninguna duda, pues era doloroso saber que no podías ayudar en nada.

Cuando llegaron al lugar Ron pudo contemplar los cuerpos de Narcisa y de Snape, se fijó en los objetos y sonrió.

Camino con cuidado hacía donde se encontraba Draco al igual que Pansy que fue a su lado y Goyle también.

Goyle deshizo el hechizo que le había lanzado a Draco y este dijo:

-¿Qué demonios significa esto?-

-Ya lo veras.- dijo Ron y junto con Pansy caminó hasta Harry y Voldemort, ambos miraban a la misma persona a Ron.

-Bueno veo que ya acabaste con los horcuxes, un gran merito Harry, pero todavía te queda hacer algo, y para eso estoy aquí, una ayuda no te vendrá mal.- sonrió como Harry no recordaba haberlo visto sonreír en mucho tiempo.

Vio como su mejor amigo se acercaba con Pansy y escuchó lo que le decía y vió lo que hacía.

De la varita de Pansy salió un rayo azulado que le dio a él de pleno, la chica lo miraba como siempre, fría y distante.

-Bueno Potter, ya falta poco para que esto termine, he depositado mi confianza en ti y en Draco, no me falléis.- Por primera vez, Harry vio en ella una sonrisa sincera, una dedicada a Draco que se había acercado a ellos junto con Goyle.

-Ya solo queda una cosa, bueno Harry espero que ese hechizo que tienes que hacer junto a la serpiente te salga bien, se que no es mucho lo que yo podía hacer, pero solo había querido un poco de vuestra confianza, pues como te demostré no soy tan inútil, me enteré de lo del hechizo que tenías que hacer, y pensé en algo que te facilitara la labor, sin que nadie te moleste en nada.-

Ron se colocó delante de Voldemort y lanzó la moneda a la par que Pansy y Goyle lanzaban la suya a Harry y Draco, un rayo azulado le impactó a Voldemort, justo cuando los tres tocaban la moneda a la vez.

-Mucha suerte hermano.-

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Harry escuchó antes de desaparecer de ese lugar, y unos ojos azules amigos que le sonreían deseándole lo mejor.

Ron vió como Harry, y los otros desaparecían del lugar, y esperaba que todo saliese bien, al menos donde iban Lord Voldemort no podría desaparecerse de allí, y solo él o alguno de esos cinco podría aparecerse en ese lugar, hasta que todo hubiese terminado.

Sirius llegó donde Ron cuando Harry desapareció y dijo:

-¿Dónde esta Harry?-

-Lo he mandado a otro lugar donde podrá hacer lo que tiene que hacer sin problemas.- dijo este.

-¿Cómo que lo que tiene que hacer?-

-Si ese famoso hechizo, que tiene que hacer junto con Draco.-

Ron no entendió el por que pero esa simple frase hizo que el moreno de Sirius Black pasara a ser un blanco fantasmal en tan solo unos segundos.

-No es posible…- dijo Sirius dejándose caer al suelo de rodillas maldiciendo el no haber corrido más.

Ahora todo estaba perdido, al menos para él, lo que sería la liberación del mundo mágico, para él consistiría en el peor día de su vida, la muerte de la persona más importante de su vida.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,…,..,…,..,..,..,.,..,.,..,..,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Espero que os haya gustado hasta el próximo capi buybuy.

Espero vuestra opinión.


	41. Todo llega a su fin

Bueno aunque el último libro de Harry ya ha sido publicado, yo al menos no pienso dejar de escribir mis fics, y espero que lo sigáis leyendo, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión sobre ellos.

Entre otras cosas por que a mí me gustan otras parejas, y es una pequeña escapada la que nosotros los que escribimos les damos a la gente que no les gustan las parejas finales del libro.

Un pequeño escape a un final alternativo de parejas, y diferentes finales a esta gran obra que J. K. Rowling creó.

Perdonad que no os conteste a los reviews como es debido pero es que tengo ciertos problemas en mí pc y subo los capis desde un cibert y no tengo mucho tiempo, así que no creáis que no los leo, que si que lo hago y me siento muy agradecida de todos ellos, y de que os toméis ese tiempo para escribirlos.

Gracias por leer y opinar.

Bueno os dejo espero que os guste este capi buybuy y hasta la próxima, por cierto como esta la acabo voy a empezar a publicar una nueva en breves espero que os paséis para darle el visto bueno o malo según vuestro criterio.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,

_**Todo llega a su fin.**_

Sintió que caía al suelo, el golpe fue de todo menos delicado estaba claro que el suelo no era muy blando precisamente.

No sabía a donde había ido a parar, pero no le gustaba nada esa situación.

Podía oír la voz de Hermione y de Ginny.

Pero a la vez estaba seguro de que Draco y Voldemort también se encontraban allí, no sabía como demonios se había enterado Ron de lo del hechizo ese, pero no le gustaba nada, pues si era seguidor de Voldemort tal vez este quería que hiciera el hechizo por algún motivo en particular y tal vez todo saliera mal.

Por otro lado era posible que Ron hubiese estado fingiendo para poder ayudarlo a estar en esa situación en la que ahora se encontraba con todos los ingredientes necesarios para el hechizo.

Además le había sonreído y lo había llamado hermano una vez más, tal vez y era eso lo que había pasado, la falta de confianza en él lo había llevado a tener que buscarse otros medios para poder ayudarlo en su tarea, la pregunta que se hacía era, ¿Ron sabía lo que le pasaría a él?

Aunque él aun no sabía cual era el fallo que Gryffindor y su amigo habían cometido, al parecer Draco si que lo sabía pero no había querido decírselo, decía que si no lo descubría el mismo no serviría de nada.

Apretó el objeto que Ron le había dado con fuerza más que nada por miedo, pues era eso lo que sentía miedo a la muerte a una que estaba demasiado cerca en esta ocasión.

Tal vez esa sería la última vez y lo único bueno es que volvería a ver a todos ellos.

Se levantó decidido al fin pues aunque tenía miedo sabía que tenía que hacerlo por todos los que habían muerto por él, por todos los que luchaban y creían que podían vencer, por todos sus amigos y por esa familia que lo había acogido como a un hijo más.

Lucharía y vencería así muriese al hacerlo pero ellos al menos disfrutarían de un mundo que sin duda sería mejor que el de ahora.

Y sabrían que él lo había echo por ellos y por nadie más.

Fijó su vista en Voldemort que estaba bastante perdido en ese momento.

Y buscó con la mirada a las dueñas de las voces que llevaba un rato escuchando, entre otras cosas por que pensó que nunca más podría volver a escuchar la voz de una de ellas.

-Harry, ¿qué demonios es esto?-

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En la que una vez fue la casa de los Potter.- oyó la voz de Draco decir.

Harry ahora miró todo sin entender por que Ron los había mandado precisamente a allí.

-No me agrada nada este lugar, pero en fin cualquier sitio es bueno para llevar a cabo mi propósito, ¿y que mejor lugar que en el que en un principio debería de haber sido tú tumba?-

Sus ojos rojos brillaban en la noche, como si fueran fuego real, los de Harry verdes esmeraldas, ese color que siempre lo había caracterizado en muchas cosas, ese color que le hacía saber sin ningún error que era hijo de Lily Evans.

Apretó con fuerza la varita y formó una sonrisa en su rostro, al fin esto llegaría a su fin:

-Si pero que por el contrario se convirtió en la tuya, y en esta ocasión será igual.-

-No Potter en esta no será igual en esta caerás tú.-

-Nadie dijo lo contrario pero si he de morir hoy, no será solo.-

-Tienes razón ellos se irán contigo.-

Harry sonrió y dijo:

-No te confundas, ellos no vendrán con nosotros a ningún sitio.- lo miró de frente sin demostrarle miedo, como siempre lo había echo, y tras unos segundos le dijo:

-Si caes aquí ya nunca más volverás a este mundo, morirás definitivamente, será tú adiós al fin, debe de ser muy triste no tener de quien despedirse, debe ser una sensación amarga el saber que estas solo.

Por el contrario yo, cuento con varía gente que se que si me marcho me echara de menos, esa es la diferencia que siempre nos ha marcado a ti y a mí, tú desde pequeño has sido frío, te has creído superior a todo el mundo, has estado solo, nunca has tenido amigos, lo único que has tenido a tú parecer a sido gente que te temía, gente a la que podías utilizar para todas tus tonterías, pero nadie que te echara de menos o que te necesitase en algunos momentos, nadie que te quisiese por lo que eras, nadie que quisiese darlo todo solo por tú bienestar….-

-Cállate ya, no estamos aquí para esto, sabes que si que eres igual a mí, te crees mejor que ellos y no me lo puedes negar, siempre has sido mejor, pero no por ti sino por que yo te entregué poderes especiales al intentar matarte, unos poderes que estoy seguro te gustan, por que te hacen sentir superior y fuerte.-

-Estas equivocado.-

-No lo estoy Potter y lo sabes, todo lo que sientes cuando torturas a alguien, lo que sentiste cuando torturaste a Snape en el famoso cuartel del fénix, yo también lo sentí y te gusto Potter, te hizo sentir bien el torturar a ese traidor.-

-Cállate.- Harry levantó su varita y apuntó a Voldemort con ella.

-No me asustas pequeño insignificante, pero tienes razón lo mejor es dejar de hablar cosas sin sentido, ha llegado el momento de hacerte pagar todas tus impertinencias, todas tus pretensiones, y de machacar todas y cada una de tus malditas creencias.-

Su varita se alzó al igual que antes la de Harry, ambas varitas hermanas desde su nacimiento, les tocaba enfrentarse una última vez, o eso pretendían sus dueños.

Draco se levantó del lugar en donde se encontraba, al igual que Hermione y Ginny había sido un mudo espectador de la conversación de esos dos, pero ahora le tocaba ayudar, le tocaba terminar con todo eso.

Se colocó al lado de Harry con su varita en alto decidido a terminar al fin.

-¿Has descubierto cual es el error?-

-Creo saber a que se debió.-

-Pues si estás seguro será mejor que comencemos con esto, sabes que tenemos que estar sincronizados en todo.-

-Tranquilo demasiada practica para olvidarlo.-

Ambos caminaron uno a cada lado de Voldemort, Draco sabía que él no atacaría, su mente solo pensaba en el hechizo mientras lo formulaba mentalmente, al igual que Harry lo hacía en su propia mente.

Hermione los miró a ambos, y Ginny igual, a la mente de ambas vinieron los sueños que habían estado teniendo, y como si la vida les fuera en ello se levantaron y corrieron a más no poder hasta llegar al lado de cada chico.

-Se que me necesitas en esto.-

-Creía que te había perdido.-

-Es muy difícil deshacerse de mí Draco Malfoy, y no será tan fácil para ti.-

-Créeme cuando te digo que lo que menos quiero es eso.-

Ambos se sonrieron mutuamente deseando que esto terminase rápido de una vez y por todas.

-Es increíble que hasta en este momento estés a mí lado.-

-Te dije que siempre estaría ahí, y por lo que has podido comprobar tú mismo, Ron también ha cumplido su promesa.-

-Os debo mucho a ambos, quisiera pedirte algo.-

-Ahora concéntrate en lo que debes de hacer luego hablaremos, yo estoy a tú lado para esto.-

-Hermione tal vez…-

-Harry estamos todos aquí, y ninguno dejaremos que te lance esa maldición…-

-Pero es que no será esa maldición la que acabe conmigo, tengo que realizar ese hechizo del que hablaste en al biblioteca con Remus.-

-No pienso dejar que eso pase, no te irás con él y si fuese así yo…-

-Seguirás a delante y no miraras atrás.-

Draco y Harry los dos a la vez lanzaron un hechizo a las dos chicas, haciendo que aunque su magia les ayudara en todo eso, ellas no pudieran correr peligro alguno.

Las dos chicas, cerraron los ojos a la vez, sin poder decir nada, sorprendidas ante lo que les estaba pasando.

Harry y Draco miraron al frente para descubrir que Voldemort no se encontraba allí.

-Chicos ilusos vuestras mentes son para mí como un juego, en especial la tuya Potter, con amor no podrás conmigo.-

-Nadie te dije que fuese amor lo que utilizaría contra ti.-

Harry fijó su vista en Voldemort, y de nuevo todo ese odio que sentía por él salió a flote, Draco sintió como el suelo comenzaba a temblar un poco, pero prefirió no intervenir, ambos tenían un plan desde hacía tiempo, Harry y él sabían que no iba a ser fácil que Voldemort cayese en la trampa, necesitaban un pequeño juego, y este había comenzado.

-Ves, sabía que no podrías resistirte a él, es mayor a todo lo que hayas sentido sin ninguna duda.-

-No te confundas lo usaré por que esta será la única forma de matar a alguien que no ha sentido nada de amor en su vida, y por lo tanto no quiero desperdiciar ni un ápice de ese sentimiento en ti.- dijo este y lanzó su primer hechizo contra Voldemort.

Voldemort lo esquivo sin ningún problema, después de todo un niño no podría nunca competir con sus conocimientos de magia.

Sus varitas eran sin ninguna duda casi invisibles para los ojos de los otros, eso si ambos evitaban el que sus hechizos se cruzasen o fueran a chocar, eso ocasionaría algo que ahora a Harry no le convenía.

Draco aun concentrado en el hechizo que ambos tenían que formular miraba a donde Harry y voldemort se encontraban, pues Harry se tenía que dar prisa.

Harry a pesar de tener la mente en el duelo, estaba también pendiente de formular el hechizo, y sabía que le quedaba poco para llegar al final.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar fijarse en ella una última vez, una vez más era lo único que su corazón pedía, y en ese momento su verde volvió a él, no pudo evitar sentir miedo al saber que no la volvería a ver, al saber que esa sería la única vez que estaría con ella, y pensar que no volvería a ver a Ron, a Lupin, a nadie de los que tanto tiempo había compartido con él.

Cerró de nuevo sus ojos dispuesto a dar punto y final a todo eso, había llegado al fin el momento de terminar, había llegado el momento de decir adiós.

Cuando abrió de nuevo sus ojos eran negros otra vez, ese negro lleno de odio, ese negro que le daría una mala pero al fin y al cabo victoria.

-Falta poco para terminar con esto.-

-Y tú te iras de este mundo dejándome a mí todo lo que necesito aquí.-

-Eso esta por verse Tom.-

-Tranquilo Potter que no tardarás en verlo.-

Voldemort lanzó una nueva maldición y Harry se desapareció del lugar en el que se encontraba apareciendo cerca de Draco, pero no aun en su lugar.

-Por dios si eso es lo único que tienes me extraña de sobremanera que todos te teman tanto.-

Furia eso era lo que sentían ambos, Harry más por su cicatriz que por que él mismo la sintiera.

-Verás lo que puedo llegar a hacer.-

Azotó su varita consiguiendo encerrar a Harry en una pequeña burbuja de agua, esta poco a poco se iba haciendo más pequeña, Voldemort sonreía, pero borró su sonrisa cuando vió que él aun dentro de la burbuja sonreía de igual forma.

Esta se rompió liberando a Harry y frustrando si era más posible a Voldemort.

Este grito decidido a no darse por vencido, desapareció y apareció demasiado cerca de Hermione y Ginny para el gusto de ambos jóvenes.

Harry eso no se lo había esperado, y antes de que pudiese ver como el rayo verde se dirigía a Hermione sintió una pequeña descarga, se giró para ver como Draco había desaparecido del lugar en el que se encontraba, y ahora estaba justo detrás de Ginny y Hermione, les tocó un hombro a cada una y lo más rápido que pudo desapareció de nuevo, mientras que Harry lanzaba un Expelliarmus contra Voldemort, que lanzaba un escudo a su alrededor.

Ambos deseosos de saber donde demonios aparecería Draco, Harry sintió un poco de miedo al ver que este tardaba en aparecer, pues nunca antes había demorado en aparecer de una desaparición.

Al cabo de un poco de tiempo Draco apareció pero para sorpresa de ambos estaba solo, las dos chicas no se encontraban con él.

-¿Qué…?-

-Están seguras preocúpate solo por eso.- dijo este señalando a Voldemort.

Harry hizo lo que este le había dicho, sabía que podía confiar en él, ahora ya solo quedaba hacer una cosa, solamente una y todo se terminaría.

-¿Listo?- preguntó por lo bajo a Draco.

-Si, ¿y tu?-

-Siempre.- dijo este y caminó hasta Voldemort, lanzó su hechizo a este, mientras que Voldemort lanzaba los suyos a ellos, esquivaban, mientras seguían pensando en el hechizo, y justo cuando los dos estaban uno a cada lado de Voldemort higuerón dos maldiciones diferentes, y desaparecieron del lugar a la vez que Voldemort desaparecía también para esquivar esos dos hechizos.

Al reaparecer, Voldemort se encontró con que delante de él se encontraban los dos chicos con una sonrisa.

Se fijó en su alrededor, y maldicio a esos dos.

Él el más tenebroso de todos los magos acababa de caer en una estupida trampa.

Se encontraba rodeado por un campo antidesaparicion, y por un campo de protección.

Volteó a ver a los dos chicos con sus varitas levantadas, justo enfrente de él, ellos también rodeados por ese campo que habían colocado, por lo que ellos tampoco podrían escapar de él, sonrió con autosuficiencia.

Levantó su varita, si ese era su final, no se iría solo, esos dos miserables se irían con él sin ninguna duda.

-Potter esta será tú tumba.-

-Y la tuya, YA.-

Su voz y la de Draco se hizo escuchar diciendo la última palabra del hechizo mientras ambos se colocaban en sus respectivas posiciones, la de Voldemort también se hizo escuchar.

Mientras que de la varita de los dos chicos salía un rayo azulado de la de Voldemort salía un rayo verde como ahora los ojos de Harry.

Todos hubiesen esperado que ese rayo verde fuera dirigido hacía Harry, pero no el rayo iba en dirección de Draco.

Justo cuando los hechizos de ellos daban en Voldemort y Harry sentía un gran dolor, invocó un hechizo escudo para proteger a Draco mientras caía al suelo de rodillas.

Una gran explosión se hizo escuchar en el lugar.

…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

Las dos a la vez abrieron los ojos, ambas estaban cansadas, y sin fuerzas, ambas se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, a su alrededor había hierva por todas partes, y ante ellas una gran humareda.

Se levantaron para poder alcanzar el lugar que había delante de ellas.

Mientras más se acercaban más miedo tenían ambas, por ver en que había acabado todo eso.

Su respiración era acelerada, tenía miedo de no volver a verlo nunca, recordaba sus sueños, y temía que eso hubiese acabado igual que en estos.

Mientras caminaba cada vez más despacio y la humareda iba desapareciendo se fijó en que en ese lugar no había hierva como en todo lo demás.

Y a sus ojos llegó una mancha negra, esta estaba sola, volvió su mirada hacía el otro extremo y sintió un poco de alivio allí había alguien.

Sonrió un poco y caminó hasta ese lugar, pero paso a paso que daba, un nuevo miedo iba creciendo en ella, había otra mancha más en el suelo, al lado de un cuerpo.

Se percató de lo que eso significaba cuando escuchó como alguien caía al suelo justo a su lado mientras gritaba con desesperación.

Sabía quien había caído, sabía quien estaba gritando a su lado, pero temía mirarla, temía percatarse de lo que significaba el que ella estuviese en ese estado de desesperación, y deseaba que no fuese así.

Caminó sin detenerse, hasta el cuerpo que había tendido en el suelo, y conteniendo la respiración se dejó caer a su lado, deseando que cuando comprobase su respiración esta existiera aun.

Mientras ella sentía un gran alivio en su interior, escuchó un nuevo grito, una nueva negación, y voces a su alrededor.

Se fijó en todo el lugar, y se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban solo ellos, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, y Goyle, se encontraban en el lugar.

Natacha la prima de Hermione, se encontraba al lado de esta, que ahora miraba a un punto enfrente de ella mientras negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

Tuvo que apartar la mirada de ella, pues esta tenía los ojos completamente abiertos pero sin ver, parecía encontrarse en otro lugar, sin embargo de ellos no dejaban de caer lágrimas y más lágrimas.

De su boca no salía ningún sonido pero ella estaba segura de que lo que más deseaba era gritar de dolor, pues ella había sentido ese mismo deseo cuando pensaba que Draco estaba muerto.

Sus ojos llegaron hasta la mancha al lado de Draco, justo donde su mejor amiga había tenía fija la vista, y tuvo que apartarla, al encontrarse con una escena tan mala como la que acababa de apartar de su vista.

Sirius se encontraba arrodillado al lado de ese circulo en el suelo quemado, sus ojos derramando lágrimas pidiendo en susurros perdón a James, y a Lily, mientras no dejaba de decir el nombre de Harry.

Cerró sus ojos mientras abrazaba a Draco dejando escapar las lágrimas de estos al fin cuando escuchó el grito de dolor que Hermione dejó salir, y la voz de su propio hermano gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo.

Todos los presentes, sabían que el lord oscuro había sido vencido, todos sabían lo que eso significaba, pero ninguno podía sentirse contento por ese hecho.

Sintió que alguien se agachaba a su lado y le decía:

-Tenemos que llevarlo a San mungo.- levantó un poco su rostro con lágrimas aun en él, y se encontró con la pálida mirada de Narcisa Malfoy, esta estaba bastante mal, pero aun así había ido a buscar a su hijo, y a cerciorarse de que este se encontraba aun con vida.

-Si, será lo mejor.- dijo en un susurro.

-Deberías de reunirte con tú familia, no solo la mía a sufrido perdidas pequeña.- posó una mano sobre el cabello de Ginny, mientras una triste sonrisa se reflejaba en el rostro de la mujer.

Ginny sin querer entender esas palabras que no significaban nada bueno, vio a la mujer posar su mano en el cuerpo de su hijo y desaparecer con él del lugar.

Draco al menos ya estaría bien allí lo curarían y podrían hacer algo por él.

Ahora ella tenía que enfrentar a la realidad de su alrededor.

-Lo sabía, lo sabía, sabía lo que le iba a pasar.- los susurros de Hermione y su llanto la hicieron dirigirse a su lado.

-Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts Hermione.-

-No es justo, no es justo que esto acabe así.-

Entre Ginny y Natacha cogieron a Hermione y reaparecieron en el camino de Hosmeade.

A su lado un Ron derrotado era acompañado por su padre, mientras que unos segundos después aparecía un Lupin con Kinsgley ambos cogiendo a Tonks, que estaba herida.

Lupin por su parte estaba con lágrimas en los ojos al parecer ya sabía la noticia.

-¿Y Sirius?- preguntó una voz familiar a todos, - ¿y Harry?- Hagrid miró a los presentes que no hablaban y tampoco parecían felices por lo que acababa de pasar, pues nada más sentir que Voldemort había sido vencido, varios mortifagos se rindieron, otros desaparecieron y otros decidieron vengar a su señor.

Así es como en el castillo todos se habían enterado de que Lord Voldemort había sido derrotado.

Pues después de eso los que habían asistido a la mansión Riddel habían ido a reunirse a aquel lugar.

-Él no sobrevivió.- dijo Kinsgley apartando la mirada de Hagrid que lo miraba un poco desconcertado.

-Y Sirius se encuentra ahora en el lugar donde… no ha querido moverse de allí.- dijo Ron, no había querido decir esa palabra, ahora sabía lo que sentía Harry cuando le pasó eso a Sirius, ahora entendía tantas cosas que antes le resultaban muy difícil de entender.

Había perdido a alguien de su familia, a pesar de su pacto con el señor oscuro había perdido a alguien.

Aunque no llevaba el apellido de un Weasley, para él Harry era uno más, pero él no entraba en ese pacto irrompible.

Cerró los ojos intentando no llorar, cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su mejilla derecha que lo hizo voltear la cara, cuando miró al frente se encontró con la mirada de Hermione llena de lágrimas y demostrando que lo culpaba a él de lo sucedido.

-Todo esto es por tú culpa, ese hechizo lo mataría, y aun así tú lo preparaste todo, él ya no esta por tú culpa, tú culpa…-

-Yo no sabía lo que pasaría, no os molestasteis en decirme nada, yo no lo sabía.-

-Siempre metes la pata en todo, todo es tú culpa…-

-Hermione tranquilízate, él tiene razón, no es su culpa, Harry sabía a lo que se arriesgaba tú misma me lo dijiste y aun así él….-

-Él prefirió el otro lado.- dijo esta dejándose abrazar por la persona que le había estado hablando en ese momento.

Estaba llorando por lo sucedido cuando a sus oídos llegaron las voces de la gente del pueblo.

-TODO A TERMINADO, TODO TERMINÓ EL QUE NO DEBE SER NOMBRADO A SIDO DERROTADO, LA GUERRA A TERMINADO AL FIN.-

Gritos de victoria, y de alegría se escucharon por todo el lugar, gritos de emoción y de felicidad.

Gritos de los que al menos los que se encontraban en ese camino se sentían lejanos, el mundo mágico había sido liberado, pero gracias a la perdida de él, algo insignificante para los demás que ahora eran libres debido a su sacrificio.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,

Su llegada al castillo fue recibida con alegría, y aplausos, pero cuando Hermione destrozó una de las banderas de Hogwarts diciendo que no había nada que celebrar, que eso no era una victoria, que mucha gente había caído como para celebrar ese día de esa manera, las voces se callaron.

Y muchos se sintieron fatal cuando escucharon de labios de Hagrid lo sucedido.

El niño que sobrevivió había muerto en la batalla, él había terminado con todo, de eso no había duda, pero el precio había sido él mismo.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima y muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, espero que os haya gustado la historia hasta el final, y que me dejéis vuestra opinión.**_


	42. Todo estará bien

Era broma, era broma, aquí tenéis el final, no era para que me lanzarais tantas maldiciones, estoy segura de que os olvidabais de cierto personaje que no ha salido en unos cuantos capis.

Ahora si el último capi de Harry Potter y el nuevo poder.

….,…,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…

_**Todo estará bien.**_

Hasta hacía unos segundos todo a su alrededor había estado en silencio, y oscuro, una oscuridad que hasta cierto punto daba miedo.

Pero hacía unos momentos había comenzado a escuchar ruidos, por todas partes a su alrededor.

Lo extraño es que venían por diferentes lugares, puso atención a los gritos y voces que escuchaba en el ministerio desde donde se encontraba.

Parecían estar contentos, y celebraban algo, ella creyó saber el que, cuando alguien grito que ya todos estaban libres del peor de los magos oscuros.

Pero por otro lado, en el lugar donde ella se encontraba había más voces, más gritos, pero estos no eran de alegría, sino de dolor, y desesperación, unos gritos que helaban su sangre.

Llevaba semanas escuchando esas voces en su cabeza, en sus sueños, creía ver a gente llamándola.

Sabía que se trataba de ese lugar, estaba segura de que desde allí la habían estado llamando desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Ni siquiera sabía por que se encontraba en ese lugar, ¿tal vez por miedo?, ¿pero a qué?, ¿al campo de batalla?, ¿a morir en él?

Así que había aceptado ir hasta ese lugar tan siniestro solo por que temía morir en ese otro lugar.

Esa parecía ser la razón más fuerte su miedo a la batalla, que cobarde había sido si era así.

Sus ojos se cerraron para escuchar mejor las voces, estas se quejaban protestaban por la celebración, por la libertad de ellos los vivos.

¿Acaso lamentaban el que Lord Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado?, no entendían que con eso, sus familiares y amigos, habían podido dejar de ser amenazados, que ahora todos sus seres queridos que aun vivían estaban a salvo de todo.

Vale que ahora los pobres tendrían que soportarlo ahí con ellos, pero ya no les podría hacer daño, ¿no?

Las voces volvieron a decir su nombre, y ella fijó sus ojos en el velo, pues se encontraba por tercera vez en su vida delante de esa tela, esa tela negra que dos años atrás había escondido detrás de ella a Sirius Black, esa tela que hacía poco se lo había devuelto aunque con ciertas reservas.

Seguían los gritos de a fuera que contrastaban con los gritos de dolor del otro lado.

Caminó con cuidado por miedo a lo que se fuera a encontrar ahí, no entendía aun por que ella podía escuchar esas voces tan llenas de lamento.

Al poner atención escuchaba sus quejas, por la gran fiesta montada en ese lugar, escuchaba las protestas por esa celebración.

-Él por todos vosotros, no es justo.-

Esa frase la dejó paralizada en el lugar, ¿a que demonios se estaban refiriendo?

-él sufre vosotros lo disfrutáis.-

-Dolor injusto.-

No estaba muy segura de seguir avanzando y de enterarse de algo más.

Sentía que no era necesario que le dijeran a quien se estaban refiriendo, algo muy dentro de ella le decía, que el mundo mágico había tenido una gran perdida por esa victoria, pero a nadie parecía importarle esa perdida.

Solo necesitaban saber que el que no debe ser nombrado había muerto al fin, pero no les importaba que el niño que vivió se hubiese tenido que ir con él.

De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas, tenían razón, no era justo, él no se merecía ese final, sin embargo ese había sido, después de todo.

Se acercó al velo al comprender ya lo que las voces tanto recriminaban, además de que ya podía saber de quienes eran esas voces que podía escuchar.

Sin lugar a dudas era de gente que apreciaba a harry, gente que había muerto a lo largo de todos esos años por ese chico de ojos verdes, que tanto había significado para el mundo mágico pero que muy pocos valoraban de verdad, entre los que se contaba ella misma.

Mientras se acercaba era capaz de ver cada una de las charlas acontecidas con el chico.

Cada una de sus miradas desconcertadas, sus ojos verdes sin ese brillo de felicidad que en muchos casos necesitaba.

Había sufrido más que ninguna otra persona, para terminar de la peor de las formas.

Aunque sabía que él chico había deseado muchas veces ir a ese lugar, para encontrarse con las personas que en vida no había podido tener, ¿pero y los que lo amaban aquí?

A Harry no le importaban lo suficiente, la gente que se encontraba en este mundo que lo apreciaba y lo valoraba.

No le importaba que tanto los Weasley, como Hermione, y otros más sufrieran por su perdida.

Ya estaba al lado del velo, y decidió subirse a la tarima para poder estar más cerca.

Aun tenía la duda de por que podía escuchar esas voces, y ahora que estaba más cerca las escuchaba con mayor claridad, cerró los ojos a la espera de escuchar lo que esas voces le decían.

…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,…,…,…

Silencio, paz, tranquilidad, todas las cosas que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía ahora las tenía dentro de él.

Sentía calor, amor a su alrededor, estaba a gusto y tranquilo, no tenía la vista enfocada en ningún lugar para ser más sinceros tenía los ojos cerrados, y no quería abrirlos, no quería despertar se encontraba en un lugar bastante cómodo para querer despertar.

-¿Crees que es tan fácil?-

Escuchó que le decían, pero no quería escuchar, no quería saber nada, solo quería esa paz una que creía merecerse al fin.

-¿Lo abandonas todo?-

Una nueva voz, tampoco reconocible para sus oídos en ese momento.

¿Es que ni ahí lo iban a dejar en paz?, ¿qué más tenía que hacer para poder descansar?

-Ser feliz.-

Ser feliz, ser feliz, es que no sabían que para él esa palabra estaba vedada desde su nacimiento, ¿quien no lo dejaba tranquilo?

Abrió los ojos con un poco de pereza, cansado por todo, y deseando solo descansar, dormir, hasta no poder más.

Unos ojos verdes como los suyos propios lo miraban enfadados.

Se fijó en ellos, no recordaba haberlos visto nunca antes con tanta claridad como en ese momento, y mucho menos mirándolo a él como tía Petunia cuando hacía algo que según ella estaba mal.

Al parecer estaba enfadada por algo, algo de lo que él seguramente no tenía la culpa una vez más.

-Dejarte morir no es tú culpa.-

-Era la única forma.-

-No, no lo era, como el querer quedarte aquí no es la solución a todos tus problemas.-

-Estoy bien aquí.- dijo este apartando la vista de ella, pero cometió un pequeño error mirar hacía unos ojos ahora si reconocibles por él, unos ojos que había extrañado mucho en su último año, unos ojos azules que parecían atravesarle como siempre hacía cuando lo miraba a él.

-Parece ser que te has vuelto un cobarde.-

-¿Cobarde?- dijo este mirándolo enfadado.

-Así es, huir es de cobardes.-Otra vez esa voz que le sonaba pero a la vez no reconocía, giró hacía el otro lado y vió ahora los ojos café de su padre.

-Puedes ver lo cobarde que he sido fijándote en todo lo que he tenido que pasar.-

Lo dijo con rencor, no los culpaba por lo que él había vivido sino por que no entendían su decisión al respecto de no querer volver, solo le quedaba un poco más para no poder regresar, para poder al fin ser libre de la carga de ser él.

-Pero ay no hay carga, ya todo se ha terminado.-

-No, no se ha terminado, no lo entendéis, solo por ser yo, estaré siempre amenazado y todo el que este cerca de mí también.-

-¿Eso piensas?-

-Usted lo sabe, también luchó antes contra magos oscuros, y todo el mundo sabía que Voldemort no se había hecho con el poder antes por que usted estaba, ¿Cuántas veces se tuvo que enfrentar a él?-

-Muchas muchacho, pero no por eso huí.-

-¿Es que es malo no querer volver?, ¿es malo querer quedarme aquí, con la gente que deseo estar?, ¿es malo desear un poco de paz?-

-¿Y que hay de Sirius?, ¿qué hay de los Weasley?, ¿Qué hay de Hermione y tus demás amigos?-

Apartó la mirada, no quería recordar, había empezado a olvidarlos a todos, y ellos se los recordaban.

-Estarán mejor sin mí, sin peligros que afrontar por mí culpa.-

-Sirius estará solo, ¿para eso lo devolviste a tú lado?, ¿para hacerlo pasar por otro infierno a él solo?- la voz de su padre estaba cargada de reproche uno que dejaba claro que lo hacía a él culpable y que no le gustaba nada lo que estaba haciendo.

-Sabrá sobreponerse es fuerte.-

-Mira que fuerte es.- ante los ojos de Harry apareció la imagen de un Sirius solo en medio de lo que parecía ser un claro, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, dando puñetazos con toda su fuerza hiriéndose en los puños que ya sangraban mientras maldecía una y otra vez a él al que había sido su ahijado y pidiendo perdón a la nada.

-Se sobrepondrá.-

-Veo que no te importaba realmente mucho.- dijo la voz de Dumbledore.

-Si em importaba, y me importa, pero no quiero sufrir más.-

-Pero haces que los demás pasen por lo que tú no quieres pasar.- la voz de su madre sonó dolida con él, y a la vez triste.

-No es justo que no me dejéis en paz, no es tan difícil de entender.-

-Tienes razón, no podemos entender que quieras acabar tan rápido con todo, que decidas quedarte aquí en vez de volver y ser feliz con los que te quieren y te necesitan.-

-No hay gente así, todos tienen a alguien, pero yo, sin embargo poco a poco…-

-Eso no es cierto, Sirius volvió por ti.-

-Aquí estáis vosotros.- dijo sin más sin mirar a ninguno de ellos a los ojos.

-Es cierto, y seguiremos estándolo siempre, estaremos velando por ti y por los que tú quieres, mi niño no te dejaré nunca.- sintió por primera vez las manos de su padre sobre su rostro acariciándolo con cuidado, requiriendo que levantase su mirada verde hacía ella, para que viera el aprecio que le tenía.

-No creo que sea un crimen querer teneros un poco.-

-¿Y te parece poco lo que nos tendrás que aguantar cuando de verdad tengas que venir con nosotros?- dijo su padre colocando su mano en el hombro del chico.

-Quiero quedarme.-

-¿Y que hay de la señorita Granger?- dijo Dumbledore como si nada.

-Ela estará bien.-

-¿Eso crees?-

Una vez más una imagen apareció ante él, en esta ocasión no se encontraba Sirius sino Hermione, gritándoles a todos los del castillo, recriminando el hecho de celebrar algo que no tenía celebración, la vió llorar mientras caía de rodillas en el suelo, después de abofetear a una de las personas que había dicho algo, que él no había podido escuchar.

-¿Crees que esta bien?-

Había caminado inconscientemente hasta la imagen y se encontraba con su mano posada en el rostro de ella.

Cerró los ojos, no era justo que le hicieran eso, si tuviera la certeza de que todo había terminado, de que al fin podría tener algo de paz allí también.

¿De verdad era un cobarde por desear eso?

-Si, la vida tiene muchas cosas, pero no creo que todo haya sido momentos malos para ti, piensa seguro que encuentras algo que deseas tener más que a nosotros.-

-Nadie me espera.-

Se giró para no mirar a ninguno de ellos, cuando escuchó la voz de alguien hablar, alguien que no podía estar allí, y que si se encontraba era también por su culpa, una muerte más a sus espaldas, y esta dolía también.

-Harry, si que te espera alguien.-

-¿Luna?-

-La misma, te estoy esperando, si tienes la posibilidad de volver hazlo, no la desperdicies, piensa bien en todo lo que has pasado, es posible que no haya buenos momentos, pero no me creo que eso sea posible, no puedo pensar que el conocer a Ron, a Hermione, el tener a Hagrid, el conocer a Neville y los demás, que en todos estos años no haya nada que de verdad te ate aquí.

Harry piensa en Sirius, y todo lo que él mismo a tenido que pasar, piensa en todo un poco, todos lo hemos pasado mal, pero aun así seguimos adelante, y créeme cuando te digo que ninguno de los que te aprecia podrá seguir igual con sus vidas.

Piensa que para la señora Weasley eres como un hijo más, ¿cómo crees que se encuentre ella en este momento?-

-Luna, yo...¿dónde demonios estas?-

-En una sala que conocemos bien, me encuentro en la sala del velo de la muerte.-

-¿Qué haces ahí?- su intriga era más que pensar en las demás cosas.

-YO…-

-No me opondré termina ya, no importa nada.- escuchó la voz, y se giró con rapidez, una nueva imagen había aparecido, en ella se encontraba Hermione de rodillas enfrente de un mortifago al que no podía distinguir, se encontraba en el bosque, y estaba sola.

-Has venido tú sola a la muerte niña.-

-No me importa.-

-¿Dejarás que pase?- Dumbledore lo miraba sabiendo su respuesta, odiaba que ese anciano lo conociera tan bien, pero para poder ayudarla tenía que volver una vez más.

-Harry venga el tiempo se acaba, ya no oigo bien las voces.-

-¿Por qué ella puede escucharlas?-

-No es la única.-

-Pero solo ella esta ahí.-

-Neville teme demasiado lo que no entiende, sin embargo ella…-

-Corre o no llegarás a tiempo.-

-Pero no puedo aparecerme en ese lugar.-

-Las barreras están muy bajas en Hogwarts en este momento no tendrás problemas para eso.- dijo la voz de su padre.

-Corre, y recuerda que siempre estaremos velando por ti y los tuyos.-

-No te preocupes acabaras cansado de mí.- dijo su padre antes de que comenzarán a desaparecer todos a su alrededor.

-Esperad, pero ¿cómo salgo?-

-Yo te espero, cierra los ojos, coge mi mano Harry la puerta se cierra.-

-Piensa en el sitio que quieres aparecer justo cuando tengas la mano de ella.- dijo la voz de Padre.

-Y recuerda que Hogwarts siempre ayuda a quien, lo necesita.- dijo Dumbledore, y Harry se lo pudo imaginar guiñándole un ojo.

-Cuida esa felicidad que deseas tener harry, que yo intentaré cuidarla también desde aquí.-

Sintió los labios de su madre sobre su mejilla justo cuando la mano de Luna aparecía, pensó rápidamente en Hermione y Hogwarts, y sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, mientras aferraba con fuerza la mano de Luna.

-Impedimenta.-

Escuchó que gritaban delante de ella, miró al frente para ver quien había impedido que todo terminase y se encontró con la melena rubia y larga de una de sus mejores amigas.

-Luna, ¿dónde estabas?-

-Haciendo ver a un ciego.-

Su corazón pareció pararse en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron al completo mientras veía de nuevo ese verde que pensó nunca más volver a ver, se levantó con dificultad del suelo y caminó unos pasos, cuando ya estaba cerca de él sintió su respiración, vió mejor su rostro, sin duda era él.

No pudo aguantarse y comenzó a golpearlo con todas sus fuerzas en el pecho recriminándole todo lo que había tenido que pasar pro su culpa.

-Si lo llego a saber mejor nos aparecemos en otro lugar.- dijo Luna.

-Hermione escúchame.-

-No quiero, no quiero, eres un maldito miserable, hacerme eso, no te importó nada, decidiste dejarme sola a mí y a todos, preferiste irte.-

-Hermione pero estoy de vuelta, estoy aquí, contigo.-

-Me dejaste, me dejaste sin importarte.-

-Si no me importases no abría vuelto.- ella dejó de golpearle y caminó unos pasos lejos de él, mientras que se dejaba abrazar por Luna que en parte entendía a la chica.

-Tengo que ir a ver a alguien, pero te prometo que volveré.-

-¿A quien?-

-Sirius esta solo, justo donde bueno en el valle de Godrig.- dijo este bajando la mirada.

-Pues corre que esperas para decirle que estas de vuelta.- dijo Luna.

-Ella era mi prioridad.- dijo este miró a Hermione una vez más y cerró los ojos para desaparecer, justo cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo escuchó que le decían:

-No tardes mucho te estaré esperando.-

Sonrió de medio lado y desapareció del lugar.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,

Todo estaba bien ahora, su último año había terminado, vale que no había sido el mejor pero era sin duda el que mejor terminaba, había habido bajas, y bastantes, pero al menos algo bueno había pasado, Lord Voldemort había dejado de existir.

No había celebrado al igual que los de la orden, habían preferido hacer luto por los caídos en esa batalla maldita, ya todo estaba realmente terminado.

Sirius lo había recibido de la misma forma que Hermione, no tantas veces, pero solo con un puñetazo le había echo sentir el mismo dolor que Hermione con todos los que le había propinado en el pecho.

Ron lo había recibido abrazándolo con fuerza al igual que todos los Weasley, sus compañeros entre sorprendidos y felices de su vuelta, pero aun encontrándose bien la señora Weasley lo había obligado a ir a San mungo a que lo reconocieran, allí había pasado como una semana.

Una semana llena de movimiento sobre todo por que Ginny y Draco habían hablado con sus respectivas familias de lo que había entre ellos.

Y eso creo una gran reacción entre todos los Weasley, y bueno Narcisa Malfoy no era que pudiese decir mucho ante tanto pelirrojo.

Por su parte Hermione no se había separado de su lado en todo momento, se había enterado también de la ayuda prestada en todo eso por Pansy, y para su sorpresa de Crabbe y Goyle.

Pansy lo había ido a visitar a él y a Draco, pero no estaba sola, Terry Boot se encontraba con ella al parecer se había resignado a no tener a Draco, pero para molestar a Hermione había comenzado con sus bromas de siempre y había terminado teniéndose que ir, o la menor de los Weasley y Hermione acabarían con ella.

Remus que había salido herido en la batalla se encontraba recibiendo los cuidados de Tonks, que le había dejado muy claro que ahora ya no le servía ninguna queja posible de él.

Ron había arreglado las cosas con Hermione y Luna que ahora lucía una gran sonrisa en el rostro aunque seguía siendo igual de soñadora que siempre.

Sirius le había dado la noticia de que había encontrado el cuerpo de peter pettigriw en el valle de Godrig, al lado de las tumbas de sus padres acompañado por una nota, de disculpa hacía ellos y Harry.

Sirius decía que no se creía mucho esa historia del arrepentimiento, pero que ahora esa rata miserable ya no volvería a traicionar a nadie más.

Harry había ido a visitar a Severus Snape mientras este dormía en su habitación ni muerto hubiese ido mientras estaba despierto, comprobó que se estaba recuperando de su herida, pero como muy bien había supuesto le debía todo a Narcisa Malfoy, que tal vez y algún día pasaba a ser Narcisa Snape quien sabe.

Regulus había sido mandado a azcaban, cárcel que ahora controlaban aurores, pues ya nadie se fiaba de los dementores.

Annie había ido a hablar con ellos, y después de algunas charlas habían acabado bien con ella, aunque decía que tenía algunas cuentas pendientes con cierto Sirius Black.

Al parecer todos se encontraban bien, y él también, después de todo tal vez no había sido tan mala idea el volver de nuevo, tal vez y era verdad que podía ser feliz.

Agarró la mano de Hermione entre las suyas, mientras que se llevaba su mano a la frente.

Hermione detuvo su mano antes de que tocara la cicatriz y lo obligo a mirarla y le dijo:

-Mejor no vuelvas a pensar en ella, para mí es algo que ya no existe.-

-Entonces igual para mí.- sonrió mientras la besaba, al fin sin ninguna barrera que los separara, por fin podría disfrutar de ella, y bien sabía dios que eso haría, disfrutarla para siempre.

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,….,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…Fin,..,…,..,..,…,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,

Este es el fin de esta historia y en breves subiré también el primer capi del nuevo que había comentado que empezaría haber que os parece ese.

Buybuy y gracias por los reviews y por seguirla hasta el final, espero que os haya gustado y ahora si me despido por completo al menos de esta historia.

MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO APOYO A LO LARGO DE ESTA, Y POR TOMAROS LAS MOLESTIAS DE LEERLA Y DAR VUESTRAS OPINIONES.

Agradecimiento especial a:

_**Liz**_, por estar siempre ahí desde mi primera historia, gracias por tú apoyo incondicional amiga.

Y a todos los que han dejado reviews, por cierto Leo en cuanto pueda te la mando como me pediste que hiciera


End file.
